<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【仙流】双重星 by SR_Clover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049860">【仙流】双重星</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_Clover/pseuds/SR_Clover'>SR_Clover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 仙流/双重星</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>358,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_Clover/pseuds/SR_Clover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>披着黑帮外衣的低成本感情戏，慎入</p><p>文名《双重星》取自川端康成先生《千只鹤》中第五章节的小标题</p><p>私设如山，会有原创角色，原著最大，OOC是我</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>仙道彰x流川枫</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>披着黑帮外衣的低成本感情戏，慎入</p><p>文名《双重星》取自川端康成先生《千只鹤》中第五章节的小标题</p><p>私设如山，会有原创角色，原著最大，OOC是我</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p> </p><p>正值梅雨季，东京都连日以来大雨不断，到处都是水茫茫的景色。</p><p>仙道从街区回到本家邸宅，庭院中茂盛的植物在雨水中显得越加青翠明净。随行的年轻手下跟在后面帮他撑着伞，密集的雨点敲打在伞面上噼啪作响。</p><p>“不知道会长大人的身体有没有好一点。”年轻手下低声说。</p><p>仙道没有搭腔，顺着碎石铺成的小径走向屋舍。</p><p>几个在廊上观雨休憩的女佣看见了仙道，她们连忙原地跪坐下来，双手着地恭敬施礼。</p><p>“你们聊你们的，不用这么拘谨。”仙道露出温和的笑容。</p><p>“是。”女佣们齐声应答，不过依旧没有松懈，就连头也不敢抬起来。</p><p>“你在外面等我吧。”仙道扭头吩咐年轻手下。</p><p>“好的。”</p><p>仙道在女佣的带领下去了右侧的茶室，上等玉露茶的清香老远就能闻见了。</p><p>女佣站在门外躬着身子说：“老爷，彰少爷回来了。”</p><p>“嗯，让他进来吧。”</p><p>女佣得到允许后轻轻地把纸门拉开，侧过身细声细气地说：“少爷请进。”</p><p>仙道跨进茶室中，向父亲仙道垣悟行了个礼，然后上前在矮桌旁坐了下来。</p><p>垣悟上个月突然右侧中风，在医院住了十来天，整个人削瘦了许多。他的右手仍然不大灵活，哆哆嗦嗦地端起盛着清茶的茶碗想要递给仙道。</p><p>站在旁边的女佣慌忙说道：“老爷，我来帮少爷倒茶。”</p><p>“你给我滚出去！觉得我是废人了吗？”垣悟感到一股怒火涌上心头。</p><p>“实在抱歉。”女佣吓得肩膀一颤，垂着头迅速地退出茶室。</p><p>“爸，你这脾气……一点小事就大动肝火。”仙道苦恼地摸了下额角，“医生不是让你心态保持平和吗？”</p><p>垣悟费劲地把茶碗放到仙道的跟前，语气颇为烦躁地说：“我连走路都成了问题，还怎么心平气和？”</p><p>“别着急，怎么可能这么快就恢复正常？”仙道拿起茶碗饮了口茶，“好好休养一段时间。”</p><p>“最近没人来招惹你吧？”</p><p>“有几个生面孔在我们的夜总会里散货，数量倒是不大。”仙道晃着茶碗漫不经心地说，“我们向来不碰毒品这块生意，道上的人都清楚，我感觉这些小鬼是有人派来故意挑衅的。小彦一在追查他们的底细。”</p><p>“现如今新兴势力日益庞杂，什么都干，根本不讲规矩道义。倘若发现有什么不对头的地方，就去找叔父们商量，不要单打独斗。”垣悟皱了皱眉头。</p><p>“嗯，放心啦，我有分寸的。”仙道把目光投向窗外的枫树，翠绿色的枫叶茂密层叠，雨水顺着叶面流淌，从叶尖滴落下来。</p><p>“你从小就听话，你哥……说起崇原那小子我就生气！”垣悟重重地叹了口气。</p><p>“人各有志嘛，大哥不喜欢待在日本有什么办法嘞？况且，他完全遗传了你的性格，固执起来拿枪抵着他脑袋都没用。”仙道的视线从枫叶上移开了，“对了，你不是说有件很重要的事跟我商量吗？”</p><p>“下个月初是文野家千金的生日，邀请我们赴宴。文野雪枝那孩子相当不错……”</p><p>“该不会要安排我们相亲吧？”仙道打断了他的话。</p><p>“嗯，文野家财力雄厚，各方面的人脉都很广。文野正久很是欣赏你，要是能成的话，对于你将来的发展非常有利。”垣悟边说边活动着右手手腕，“我到底上了年纪，身体每况愈下，万一我倒下了，其他堂口的负责人未必肯听你的，多一座靠山有什么不好的？”</p><p>“我没打算这么早结婚诶。”仙道为难地说。</p><p>“你是不是有正在相处的对象？”垣悟看了仙道一眼。</p><p>“这倒没有。文野雪枝我见过，老实说，她不是我喜欢的类型。”</p><p>“哦？那你喜欢什么类型？”</p><p>“话不能太多啊，唧唧喳喳的我可受不了。”仙道想了想，又说，“不过标准这种东西吧，等我遇上那个人了，那个人就是我的标准。”</p><p>“你这个推托的理由太牵强，还不如骗我已经有恋人了比较好。”垣悟决断地说，“总之下个月雪枝的生日宴你必须去参加。”</p><p>正说着，平时负责给仙道搜集情报信息的相田彦一急匆匆地跑到茶室门口：“仙道大哥，不好啦！”</p><p>垣悟抬眼看向他，冷冷地说：“你这小子真是目无尊长。”</p><p>“对不起，会长！”彦一点头哈腰向他道歉，“是有很要紧的事。”</p><p>仙道回过身望着他：“怎么了？”</p><p>“越野打电话过来，长南在有乐町遭人枪击，腹部中弹……”</p><p>“什么？”仙道脸色一变，一下子从地上站了起来，“伤势严重么？”</p><p>“还在抢救。”彦一的话音有些发颤，吸了吸鼻子说，“他是被一个路过的大学生送到医院的。”</p><p>“岂有此理！”垣悟用力地一拍矮桌，震得上面的茶具咣当作响，他沉着脸追问，“确定那个大学生跟这件事没关系？”</p><p>“不知道，目前他被扣在医院里了，我还没有他的资料。”</p><p>“爸，我先去医院。”仙道朝彦一使了个眼色。</p><p>彦一紧跟着说：“会长您放心，我肯定调查清楚，绝对不会放过枪伤长南的混账家伙。”</p><p>垣悟点点头，缓了一口气对仙道说：“暂时瞒着你表舅，长南是他唯一的孩子，我怕他心脏受不了。”</p><p>“嗯，好。”仙道神色凝重地快步走出茶室，心想，大白天敢在繁华街区公然持枪行凶，应该大有来头，而长南刚好是自己最得力的下属之一，行凶者估计跟那帮在场子里散货的人是同伙。这么一想，仙道感到事情变得更为棘手了。</p><p> </p><p>仙道一行人赶至医院时，长南的手术还在进行中。</p><p>手术室外站满了组织的成员，仙道一出现，他们纷纷躬身行礼。</p><p>越野去了趟洗手间，从走廊的另一头跑过来，他显出一副烦躁的样子，跟仙道打了个招呼。</p><p>“长南怎么样了？”仙道皱着眉头问。</p><p>“他腹部中了四枪，其中三颗子弹已经取出来了，不过最后一颗的位置有些麻烦，要等到手术结束才知道。”越野说，“失血过多，情况可能不太乐观，但是着急也没用。”</p><p>“坐在休息椅上那个黑头发的小鬼就是送长南来医院的大学生？”仙道问。</p><p>“嗯，一声不吭，还打了我们两个兄弟，不像是什么善茬，所有我没放他走。”</p><p>仙道“嗯”了一声，转身走向休息椅，这才看清这个大学生的样子，不禁微微一怔，心中寻思怎么男孩子会长得这么好看，皮肤竟然比女孩子还白皙，他愣了片刻才开口说话：“你好，我是你送来那位伤者的表兄，仙道彰，幸会。不知道怎么称呼？”</p><p>“流川枫。”流川自报家门后，冷冷地拍开了仙道伸过来的手。</p><p>“喂，你这臭小子！居然不把我们大哥放在眼里！”旁边一位姓秋吉的手下斥喝道。</p><p>流川不屑地冷哼一声，并没有搭理他，也没有看仙道。</p><p>秋吉气得直跳脚，恶狠狠地说：“你这目中无人的小鬼，今天我得让你尝尝苦头！”</p><p>仙道在椅子上坐了下来，瞥了秋吉一眼，语气平缓地说：“医院里保持安静，不要吵。”</p><p>秋吉立马收敛了，垂下头悻悻地按着后脖颈：“抱歉，大哥。”</p><p>另外几个围过来的手下见状，都不着痕迹地退了回去。</p><p>仙道打量了流川一会儿，见他衣服上沾满了长南的血。</p><p>“不报警？”流川被仙道盯得有些不悦，没好气地说，“看我干嘛？”</p><p>“看看也不行啊？”仙道转过脸小声嘟哝了句，而后，他轻巧地避开了流川的疑问，“你有没有看见是谁打伤我表弟的？”</p><p>“一个小孩。”流川简明地回答。</p><p>“小孩？”仙道露出惊讶的表情，“你确定？”</p><p>“嗯。”流川抿了下嘴角，“不用我去警署做笔录的话，我要回学校了。”</p><p>“等我表弟从手术室出来后，我送你。应该不会耽误你时间吧？”仙道对于行凶者是小孩的说辞心存疑虑，不打算这么轻易就让流川离开，寻思着其中或许有什么蹊跷。</p><p>“等他出了手术室再报警？”流川作为枪击案的目击者，对于报警这件事相当执着。</p><p>“是的，眼下最重要的是我表弟没事就好。”仙道向秋吉招了招手，“去外面给流川买点喝的回来。”</p><p>“哦。”秋吉不敢忤逆仙道的意思，不情不愿地走了。</p><p>“抱歉，我先去打个电话给家里人。”仙道起身对流川说。</p><p>“好。”流川搓着手背上的血迹，心中仍有余悸，不过从他淡漠的神情上半点都看不出来。</p><p>仙道走回越野和彦一身边，压低声音说：“小彦一，那个小鬼叫流川枫。只知道名字能不能查到资料？”</p><p>“差不多吧，我的信息库是很强大的。”彦一说着打开了他随身携带的笔记本电脑，盘腿坐在了地上。</p><p>越野时不时地朝手术室方向张望，期待红灯变绿的那一刻，希望长南能够化险为夷。</p><p>仙道半蹲在彦一旁边，看见电脑屏幕跳出了流川的相关信息。</p><p>“是东京大学二年级在校生，篮球队的……唔，还好，没什么不良记录……”彦一边浏览信息页面一边嘀咕，“只有一次校内打架的警告处分，应该不严重。男学生之间偶尔动动手也正常。”</p><p>“他跟我说，枪击长南的家伙是个小孩。”</p><p>“枪响后情况混乱，流川枫兴许是按身高体型来判断的吧，有可能是侏儒也说不定。我看过一部罪案片有类似的情节，目击者都一口咬定罪犯是七八岁的儿童，其实是成年人来着。”彦一认真地分析。</p><p>“流川枫的个人资料似乎没什么可疑之处，应该真的是恰巧路过而已。”这么说着，仙道抬眼望向流川，流川正好转过头来，他们的目光就这样碰在了一起。不知怎的，仙道心里一颤，像是被什么东西突然击中了，有种难以名状的情绪飞速地掠过脑际。</p><p>流川倒是很快就移开了视线，他抱着手往后靠在了休息椅上。</p><p>“仙道，你怎么了？”越野无意中看见仙道露出奇怪的表情，弯身按着他的肩膀推了一把。</p><p>“啊，没事没事，我在担心长南那小子……”仙道回过神，含混不清地搪塞过去了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>02</p><p> </p><p>没过多久，秋吉拎着一小袋饮料跑过来，他的头发被雨水打湿了，鬓角的水珠顺着脸颊流淌着。</p><p>仙道伸手接过，对秋吉和站在附近的手下说：“你们先回去，不用这么多人聚在医院里。”</p><p>遣走他们之后，过道上瞬间变得明亮许多，连外边滴滴答答的雨声都骤然变大了。</p><p>仙道走近流川，把装着饮料的塑料袋放在他旁边的椅子上，以友好的口气说：“喝点东西吧。”</p><p>“谢了。”流川打开塑料袋，从里面翻出一罐桃汁。</p><p>“我还以为像你这个岁数的小孩子会比较喜欢喝碳酸饮料。”</p><p>“你很老？”流川“啪”地一声打开易拉环。</p><p>“比你老一点。”仙道坐了下来，他感到医院里的空气十分憋闷，或许是被长南的伤势影响了，总觉得心情异常沉重。</p><p>流川仰头喝了口冰镇桃汁，像是想起什么似的，侧过身从他的双肩包里摸出几枚硬币，随手塞给了仙道。</p><p>“干嘛？”仙道茫然不解地望向流川。</p><p>“饮料的钱。”流川的心潮有所平复，渐渐从枪击事件带给他的后怕中走出来了。</p><p>“啊？这是请你的。”</p><p>“不要，我跟你不熟。”流川喝完剩下的饮料，把空罐子抛进了对面的垃圾桶里。</p><p>仙道没有接话，心想，到底是名校篮球队的主力选手，随便一扔就这么准。他的目光在流川的身上停留了片刻。</p><p>流川没有觉察，冷不丁地冒出一句话：“他会死么？”</p><p>“长南？不会，肯定不会的。”仙道竭力装作轻松的样子，但是他墨蓝的瞳眸中闪过一丝担忧的神色。</p><p>“嗯。”流川点点头，看向仙道，“手机借我打个电话，我的没电了。”</p><p>仙道想都没想就把自己的手机递给了流川，不过被冲过来的越野截下了。</p><p>“你的私人号码透露出去不大妥当吧？”越野搞不懂向来谨慎的仙道怎么会轻易地对一个陌生的大学生放松警惕，他扭头对坐在墙边的彦一说，“小彦一，你的手机呢？借用一下。”</p><p>流川目前还不清楚仙道他们真正的身份，不知道他们在搞什么，心里骂了句白痴，接过越野递来的手机，拨打了球队经理梨穗的电话号码。</p><p>“喂，学姐，下午的训练我晚点来。”</p><p>梨穗一听这冰冷淡漠的声音就知道是流川，她紧跟着问了句：“你从不迟到的，出事了吗？”</p><p>“没什么事。”流川不想把他之前所经历的血腥的一幕告诉女孩子。</p><p>“好吧，你不愿意说就算嘞，今天的雨蛮大的，你注意安全。”梨穗叮嘱了一句之后挂断了电话。</p><p>流川把手机还给越野，向他道了声谢。</p><p>仙道偷偷瞄了眼越野板着脸孔的样子，大概猜到回去后他又要念叨了，不免一阵头疼。但转念一想，自己对流川枫毫无根据的信任感确实反常，总不见得是因为他长得好看吧？似乎还有一种奇特的情绪混杂在其中，像是潮湿的水雾般，在心底深处氤氲扩散着。</p><p>越野现在不方便说什么，只当是仙道因为长南遭人枪击而心神不宁。</p><p>等越野走回彦一那边后，流川压低嗓门问仙道：“你怕他？”</p><p>“怕？怎么可能？”仙道侧过脸凑近流川低声解释，“越野宏明这家伙跟我从小玩到大，啰嗦得要命，一个人自说自话能讲很久，每次逮着我就不放，耳朵都快长茧子了。”</p><p>流川没有发表他的看法，眼中显出了然的神色。</p><p>仙道注视着流川，好像在他明净的双眼中看见了隐隐约约的星砂，正熠熠生辉，充满了难以言喻的吸引力。</p><p>流川抬手在他面前挥了挥，不解地问：“发什么呆？”</p><p>“我没有发呆啊，就是走神而已。”仙道若无其事地回答。</p><p>“不是一样的意思吗？白痴。”流川别过脸去，用鼻音低沉地“哼”了一声。</p><p> </p><p>又过了将近一个小时，手术室上方的红灯总算转绿了，随着室门的打开，仙道、越野和彦一的心都提到了嗓子眼，就连流川平静的神色也有所波动。</p><p>护士小姐走了出来，她发现刚才门外黑压压的人群不见了，心里默默地松了口气，以脆亮的嗓门说：“请问你们谁是伤患江桥长南的亲属？”</p><p>“我是。”仙道起身走到护士小姐的跟前，“手术……顺利吗？”</p><p>“放心吧！”护士小姐戴着口罩，只有一双明亮的眼睛露在外面，“手术相当顺利，四颗子弹都取出来了。不过江桥先生还在昏迷状态，不能探视，等恢复了意识才算真正度过了危险期，今天估计是不会醒了。他内出血很严重，好在及时送到了医院，要是晚来一步，很难救回来了。”</p><p>越野紧紧地攥着彦一的手，听完这番话，整个人放松了大半。</p><p>彦一低下头用力地揉着眼睛，把泪水揉了出来，肩膀一抽一抽地抽泣起来。</p><p>“笨蛋，你哭什么？长南没事啊。”越野扇了下彦一的后脑勺。</p><p>“我是高兴啊……我还以为长南他……”彦一努力遏制住他的情绪。</p><p>“辛苦你们了。”仙道向护士小姐客气地道谢。</p><p>护士小姐的眼中闪烁着腼腆的神色，她的耳朵微微发红，避开仙道的目光，小声地说：“我去忙我的事情了。”说完，她低着头匆匆忙忙地走开了。</p><p>越野的手机传出收到简讯的提示音，他点开信息一眼，脸色微微一变，对仙道说：“仙道，有几个小子在我们新宿区的一间酒吧里闹事，是古畑家的人，我赶过去看看。”</p><p>“嗯。”仙道微微地皱了下眉头，心想，古畑家在东京势力很单薄，仅仅靠收取少量的保护费度日，不可能在他的地盘上撒野，难不成是新收了一些不知天高地厚的毛头小子？思绪至此，仙道长吁了一口气，转过身看向流川，“我送你回学校吧，长南明天应该可以苏醒，我再联络你。”</p><p>“我坐车就行了。”流川背好双肩包，这才发现把雨伞扔在街上了。</p><p>“没关系啊，我送你，又不麻烦。刚才护士小姐说了，晚一步的话，长南八成就没命了，多亏了你啊。”仙道诚恳地说，“否则我真不知道如何向我舅父舅母交代。”</p><p>流川看了眼窗外的雨，哗哗地落在绿色的杉树上，他踌躇了一会儿，把视线转向仙道：“好，麻烦你了。”</p><p>彦一收起笔记本电脑，他的眼睛哭得通红，哑着喉咙说：“仙道哥，让司机送流川枫去吧。”</p><p>“不用，我……我正好有事去趟文京区，顺路把流川带到东大门口。今晚你就留在医院里，随时给我电话汇报长南的情况。”仙道伸手拍了下流川的后背，“走吧，小鬼。”</p><p>“嘁，你才是小鬼。”流川不爽地说。</p><p>仙道暂时搁下了对长南的担忧和最近发生的琐事，头脑仿佛经过了雨水的清洗，阴沉的雾霾慢慢地消散了。</p><p>彦一望着仙道和流川并肩离去的背影，他感到颇为奇怪，兀自嘟囔着：“明明有司机，仙道哥居然亲自开车送一个大学生？太奇怪了……就算是救了长南，也不用殷勤到这个份上吧？”想到这里，彦一纳闷地抓了抓头发，仙道的想法他实在难以捉摸。</p><p> </p><p>仙道开着车行驶在雨水茫茫的街道上，绿化带里的植物在雨中闪烁着朦胧的白光。</p><p>挡风玻璃上已是一片水流模糊的景象，雨刮器左右快速地刷动着。</p><p>“刚才你在电话里说训练什么的，你是体育生？”仙道并不想让流川知道，彦一已经调查过他的底细。</p><p>“篮球队。”流川靠坐在副驾驶座上打了个哈欠，在耳畔回响的雨声令他有点犯困。</p><p>“有空的话我去看你比赛吧。”仙道用闲聊的语气说。</p><p>“随你。”流川的眼睛快闭上了，在陷入黑暗之际，他像是听见了砰砰枪响，鲜血瞬间蔓延过来，他整个人惊了一下，猛地清醒过来，混沌的困意顷刻间荡然无存。</p><p>“怎么了？”仙道放慢了车速，侧过脸看了看流川，发现他脸色发白，就打了转向灯，把车停靠在了路边，“流川，老实跟我说，你是不是被吓到了？”</p><p>“才没有。”流川虽然冷汗浃背，但还是装出满不在乎的模样，冷冷地说，“我又不是胆小鬼。”</p><p>“没关系啦。”仙道拍了拍流川的肩膀，“尽快把这件事忘了吧，就当是看了部枪战片，别往心里去。况且，长南还活着，他这家伙从小康复能力就很强，过几天说不定为了感谢你，会请你喝酒。”</p><p>“我不喜欢喝酒。”流川不假思索地拒绝了。</p><p>“吃饭总行吧？别告诉我你不喜欢吃饭。”仙道笑了笑，“留个电话号码给我吧。”</p><p>“哦。”流川从双肩包里拿出纸和笔，写下了自己的手机号码，转手递给仙道，“警署需要目击者证词的话打给我。”</p><p>“好。”仙道扫了眼纸条上的电话号码，很快就背了下来，“好点了没？”</p><p>“少瞧不起人，我本来就没事。”流川坐直了身子，迅速地振作起精神。</p><p>仙道心想，这小鬼真不是一般的倔啊，额头上都冒冷汗了还要逞强。不过话又说回来，一个普通的学生走在街上，猝不及防目睹了枪杀现场，并且把血淋淋的伤者送到医院里，短时间内无法承受也是正常现象。这么想着，仙道拿了瓶矿泉水递给流川，语气轻松地说：“我想我们现在应该有点熟了吧？不要再付钱给我了。”</p><p>“走吧。”流川接过矿泉水，拧开瓶盖喝了一大口。</p><p>由于雨天路滑，中途有两辆汽车发生了严重的碰撞，造成了交通堵塞。</p><p>仙道的手指敲打着方向盘，无意中瞥见流川已经睡着了，他的睫毛很长，投下淡淡的阴影。这也不是什么稀奇的画面，但仙道竟感到移不开眼，玻璃窗上汩汩的流水像是要淌进来似的，雨水清澈的亮光似乎笼罩在了流川的头发上，就连发梢都泛起好看到无可比拟的光泽。直至道路恢复通畅，后面的公交车传来急促的鸣笛声，仙道才陡地回过神来，赶紧跟上缓缓往前的车流。</p><p>流川睡得天昏地暗，全然不知自己吸引了仙道的注意，他侧过脸，换了个更为舒适的睡姿，习惯性地抬起手背擦了下嘴角的口水。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>03</p><p> </p><p>在东大校门口，仙道叫醒流川时眼睛上挨了他一记重拳，痛得险些冒出眼泪来。</p><p>流川还没睡够，眉头紧蹙显出一副不耐烦的样子，口齿含糊地嘟哝：“吵死了……”</p><p>仙道向来大少爷惯了，从小身边就聚满了父亲的手下为他保驾护航，哪里被人这么打过，心中难免感到窝火，但是，他偏偏对流川发不出脾气，只好自认倒霉。</p><p>这当儿，附近不见什么行人，路面上的积水倒映着梧桐树叶的绿影流淌着。</p><p>仙道收到了垣悟发来的信息，询问长南的伤势如何，他懒得打字，回了电话过去。</p><p>“长南不要紧吧？”垣悟盘腿坐在室内，格子门大敞着，雨珠从廊外的屋檐滴落下来，正对面是一片盛放的蜀葵，艳丽的红色花朵在雨中看起来更为润泽鲜亮。</p><p>“手术顺利做完了，不过还没有脱离危险期。”仙道怕吵醒又重新睡过去的流川，下意识地压低了话音，“明天再通知表舅？”</p><p>“嗯。”垣悟以冷峻的语气问，“知不知道谁做的？”</p><p>“据说是个小孩，还不确定，等长南醒来后我再问问吧。”</p><p>“送长南去医院的大学生呢？”</p><p>“彦一已经调查清楚了，小鬼头一个，被枪击事件吓得不轻。”</p><p>“没问题就行，为了摆脱嫌疑，监守自盗的人我见得太多了。”垣悟的态度有所缓和，“先给那个大学生一笔钱作为谢礼吧，倘若他提出另外要求，只要别太过分，尽量满足他。救长南一命的恩情必须还清。”</p><p>“好。”仙道转过脸望着车窗外的雨脚。</p><p>“至于开枪打伤长南的家伙，无论如何都要抓出来。”</p><p>“我知道。”仙道的神情严肃了几分，“爸，多调派一些手下回本宅守着吧，你大病初愈，我怕有人招惹到你的头上。”</p><p>“不用担心我，管好你自己就行了。”垣悟目光一转，看向那柄搁在刀架上的武士刀，心中涌起一股怅然，觉得属于他们的冷兵器时代已经过去了，为此，他微不可闻地叹了口气，“等等我逐一提醒其他堂口的负责人，要是有人在暗处针对我们，接下去必定还有其他风波。对了，你有空联络一下须贺家的长子，必要的时候可以让他提供枪支，你们年轻人比较好沟通，但动作不要太大，最近警方盯得很紧。”</p><p>“须贺伯父退休了？真是伤脑筋啊……须贺诚那家伙脾气不好，成天跟吃了火药似的。 ”</p><p>“要是个个都像你这么和气，早就混不下去了。”垣悟对仙道过于洒脱的性情颇有微词。</p><p>仙道笑了一下，没有反驳垣悟的话。</p><p>“还有，长南的事已经在午间新闻里报道了，可能警署会派人到医院做笔录，彦一那个小机灵鬼嘴皮子厉害，让他应付……”</p><p>“爸，我现在不方便跟你聊这些了，等等再打给你。”仙道发现流川醒了，连忙打断了垣悟的话。</p><p>垣悟“嗯”了一声，利索地挂了电话，他艰难地走到矮桌前，抬起颤抖的右手摩挲着武士刀，玉钢打造的刀身在昏晦的环境中泛起一层森森的寒光。</p><p>流川迷糊了好一阵子才缓过神，直起身看了眼手机上的时间，语气不悦地说：“你干嘛不叫醒我？”</p><p>“你也太不讲理了吧，我的眼睛险些被你打肿，你还好意思抱怨？”</p><p>流川自知睡觉被人打扰时会无意识地挥拳，他心虚地别过眼去，没有开口说话。</p><p>“你是对谁都这副爱理不理的样子，还是因为跟我刚认识的缘故啊？”仙道趴在方向盘上，饶有兴味地望着流川，越发觉得眼前这个小孩长得好看极了，就是表情太冷漠了，不知道他笑起来会是什么样子的。</p><p>流川低下头揉了揉眼睛，朦胧的视线才逐渐恢复了清晰，他没有回答仙道的问题，打开副驾驶的车门说：“走了。”</p><p>“等等。”仙道从座位后边的兜里捞出一把三折伞抛到流川手里。</p><p>“下次还你。”流川赶着去球队训练，撑开雨伞头也不回地跑走了。</p><p>仙道把副驾驶室的车窗玻璃按下来一半，目送流川远去的背影，整颗心像是跟着他挺拔的身姿飞走了。仙道也不是情窦初开的毛头小子了，不过他始料未及，自己会对同性产生怦然心动的感觉。</p><p>正当仙道陷入沉思的时候，手机传出悦耳的铃声，屏幕上跳出了须贺诚的名字。他戴上蓝牙耳机，把电话接了起来，同时掉转车头，驶离了东大门口。</p><p>“仙道老弟，听说你遇上麻烦事了。”须贺似笑非笑地说。</p><p>“这么快就收到风声了啊？是的，长南还躺在医院里。”</p><p>“越野打电话告诉我的，早知道就不接了，我难得有时间跟我家浅谷在岚山过几天与世隔绝的悠闲生活，又得赶回东京。”须贺的语气很不痛快。</p><p>“伯父不反对你和浅谷在一起了？”</p><p>“别提了，我爸当初可是在我背上劈了一刀，前两个月好不容易才松口，同意我和浅谷去国外登记了。不然还能怎么办，我确实不喜欢女人啊。”须贺毫不避讳地说，他停顿了一会儿，话锋一转，忽地提高了嗓门，“仙道彰，你表弟在街市上差点被人枪杀，你还有心思管我感情上的闲事？”</p><p>“这不是还没头绪嘛，着急也没用。”仙道漫不经心地说，“明天来我世田谷区的住处碰个头，怎么样？”</p><p>“嗯，再联络。”须贺迅速挂断了电话。</p><p> </p><p>流川训练完听见队友们在讨论有乐町发生的枪案，他打开已经充满电的手机扫了眼今天的新闻，这才知道自己送去医院的人是东京黑帮组织松海会的年轻骨干。据报道上写，这次枪击事件极有可能是帮派之间的仇杀，目前正在进一步调查中。</p><p>看到这里，流川心里一沉，在休息区的椅子上坐了下来，一边拿着毛巾擦汗一边搜索了松海会的相关信息。他怎么都没想到，仙道彰居然是松海会会长的次子。</p><p>梨穗发觉流川独自坐在休息区，脸色好像有些异常，与队长兼男友近泽打了声招呼之后，拿了罐饮料过去看看他的情况。</p><p>“喂，流川枫，你还好吗？是不是哪里不舒服？”梨穗说，“下周有两场比较重要的比赛，作为球队的主力前锋，你可要调整好状态啊。”</p><p>流川没有搭腔，也没有接过梨穗递来的特饮，站起身一言不发地朝更衣室方向走去。</p><p>“他都快拽上天了吧？”近泽揽住梨穗的肩膀，看着流川的背影嘀咕了一句。</p><p>“待会儿我们去吃什么？”梨穗完全没放在心上，笑着转移了话题。</p><p>流川换下训练服，把柜子里那件沾了血迹的短袖装进了袋子里，带到校外的垃圾桶里扔掉了。获悉仙道的身份后，他的内心颇感沉重，跟黑帮组织扯上关系绝不是什么好事。</p><p>雨已经停了，附近树木的枝梢上缠绕着似有若无的水汽，深浅不一的绿色像是晕染在了一起。</p><p>流川沿着湿漉漉的人行道前往地铁站，着实有些后悔把电话号码留给仙道了，他像是撒气似的懊恼地踢了一脚地面上的积水，扬起的水花飞溅到了迎面跑来的小黑猫身上。这只瘦弱的流浪猫受到了惊吓，“喵呜”叫了一声，迅速地钻进了路旁墨绿色的灌木丛中。</p><p>当晚八点光景，流川洗完澡坐在单人床上翻看篮球周刊，枕边的手机响了，他放下杂志，捞过来一看，是个陌生号码，也没多想就按下了接听键。</p><p>“流川，是我，仙道彰……”仙道还没说完，听筒里传出一阵忙音，他以为是信号中断，又重新拨打了流川的号码，不过再次被挂断了。</p><p>仙道其实也没有什么要紧事，只想找流川闲聊几句而已，他盯着手机屏幕，心想，难道流川现在不方便接电话？</p><p>朝这个方向考虑，仙道不由得紧张起来了，暗自寻思，莫非流川现在身边有人在？但是话要说回来，学生时期不正是恋爱的好时光吗？纵令身边有人也合乎情理。</p><p>仙道把手机锁屏了，浑身仿佛被一股莫名的焦躁感所侵蚀了。他长出一口气，踱到落地窗前，隔着透明的玻璃眺望外面的夜景。高楼顶层的视野极为开阔，成片成片光怪陆离的霓虹灯火似乎将整个东京都的天空都映亮了。</p><p>流川静默半晌，索性关了手机躺倒在床上。他租住的地方面积不大，加上梅雨天，室内的空气有点憋闷。</p><p>兴许是心情的原因吧，流川难以成眠，他翻了个身趴在床上，把脸埋进了枕头里，心中果断地告诫自己，对于像松海会这样的黑帮组织，还是尽量撇清关系为好，以免惹祸上身，到时候校方误以为他加入了暴力团而禁止他参赛就实在太不值当了。</p><p>一旦有了明确的决定，流川就不在这个问题上纠结了，他侧过脸看向窗户外的一棵樟木，枝叶的轮廓在夜色中显得模糊不清。他的眼睛一眨一眨的，没过多久便慢慢地合上了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>04</p><p> </p><p>翌日，难得没有下雨。梅雨季期间偶尔放晴，东京都迎来了高温天气，城市中的夏季植物在阳光的普照下，显得更加碧绿了。</p><p>仙道收到长南苏醒的消息后，驱车赶往医院，正值高峰期，交通拥堵，等他到医院的时候，长南已经从监护室转入了单人病房。</p><p>把守在病房外的两名手下向仙道弯腰行礼，其中一人侧过身帮他打开了门。</p><p>“仙道哥。”坐在沙发上的彦一站了起来，他一宿没睡，嗓音有些沙哑，不过眼神中闪烁着喜悦的亮光。</p><p>“哥。”长南虚弱地说，他的脸色煞白，连嘴唇都毫无血色。</p><p>“怎么样？”仙道顺手拉了把椅子坐在了病床边。</p><p>“死不了。”长南皱着眉艰难地吞咽了一下，麻药已经醒了，缝合后的手术创口处传来阵阵剧痛。</p><p>仙道笑了一下，目光看向彦一：“今早警方派人来过了？”</p><p>“是啊，例行公事吧。”彦一说着打了个哈欠，抬起手锤打着酸胀的肩颈，“诸如‘受害者最近是否与人结怨’、‘之前有没有发生什么可疑的事’这一类问题，反正我本来就不知情，也不好对他们多说什么，给了些模棱两可的回答已经敷衍过去了。”</p><p>“长南，还想得起来是谁打伤你的吗？”仙道换了个舒服的坐姿，双手抱臂靠在了椅背上。</p><p>“是个瘦弱的小男孩……估计只有十一二岁。”长南语速缓慢地说。</p><p>“真的是小孩子做的？”彦一不禁惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“所以流川枫不是信口开河？”</p><p>“流川枫？”长南对这个名字很陌生，愣了一会儿反应过来，“送我来医院的那个人？”</p><p>提及流川，仙道的心中顷刻间阴云密布，昨晚被他两次挂断电话也就算了，今天早晨居然直接打不通了，大概是设置了黑名单。关于这点，仙道颇感不爽，着实不明白自己哪里得罪了流川，让他如此厌烦。</p><p>“对啊，东大在校生。”彦一偷偷地瞄了仙道一眼，心想，仙道哥怎么看起来像在生闷气？</p><p>“当时那个小孩连开四枪，第五发子弹卡膛了……”长南的额头上冒出了虚汗，他歇了一会儿，继续说，“是叫流川枫吧？他冲过来之后，小孩扭头就蹿进了巷子里。”</p><p>“真是不幸中的万幸啊！”彦一感叹道，“好在枪支出了故障，否则再补一枪，或者击中了流川枫……”</p><p>“那个小孩有什么特征？”仙道打断了彦一的话。</p><p>“唔……”长南想了想，“皮肤偏黑，左眼上有条刀疤……他的脸上好像长了些毒疮。”</p><p>彦一根据长南的描述在笔记本电脑里输入了关键词，在信息库很快搜索出一堆相似儿童的照片。他把电脑屏幕转向长南：“像这些孩子吗？”</p><p>“有点。”长南眯着眼睛仔细辨认，“不过打伤我的那个，面部毒疮没这么严重。”</p><p>“这些孩子是金三角地区的娃娃兵？”仙道的脸色微微一变。</p><p>“嗯，如果开枪的孩子是偷渡过来的娃娃兵，那就意味着指使他的人很有可能是东南亚的毒枭。”彦一的眉头皱了起来，“照此推测，我们场子里不允许毒品交易这件事，兴许在很大程度上断了某些人的财路。也就是说，前些天公然散货的那几个人是在试探我们的态度，而这次在街区袭击长南则是警告。”</p><p>彦一的话音刚落，外边传来手下的声音：“大哥，须贺先生和浅谷先生……”</p><p>“开玩笑！难道我须贺诚进个病房还要仙道彰同意？”须贺喝止了仙道的手下，揽着浅谷的肩膀推门而入，他冲着长南抬了抬下巴，“小江桥，还活着啊？”</p><p>“你不死我不放心啊。”长南回了一句。</p><p>“不劳你费心，就是死，我也要死在我们家浅谷身上。”</p><p>“须贺诚，你是太久没挨揍，骨头痒了吧？”浅谷一脚踹开须贺，迈步走向彦一，把拎在手里的一个纸袋交给他，笑眯眯地说，“小家伙，给你买的零食。”</p><p>“谢谢！”彦一双手接过，将沙发让给了浅谷，“浅谷你对我实在太好了！”</p><p>浅谷向来喜欢机灵的彦一，随手揉了揉他的头发。</p><p>须贺不悦地撇了下嘴，伸手搭住仙道的肩膀，从裤兜摸出一把精致的袖珍手枪递给他：“我收藏的私货，给你防身。可以放在烟盒里，不过射程只有一百一十二米。怎么样，够意思吧？”</p><p>“谁知道你到时候会向我收多少钱。”仙道把袖珍手枪收了起来，“不是说下午去我家么？”</p><p>“大清早被浅谷拽回了东京，手头上也没有其他什么事。小彦一说你在医院，就晃过来瞧瞧。待会儿浅谷要回他们家武道馆。”须贺说着，往病房外观察了片刻，然后压低了声音说，“有没有头绪？”</p><p>“你对金三角的娃娃兵有了解么？”</p><p>“嗬，可怜又可怕的恶魔，在枪支和毒品中长大，凶残得很。”须贺蹙了下眉头，“怎么，长南是被一条小野狗打伤的？”</p><p>“现在还不能完全肯定。事发现场刚好是监控死角，警方都没有线索。”</p><p>“就算拍到也没用。小野狗的命一点儿都不值钱，说不定利用完已经被灭口了。”须贺侧过身在床沿坐了下来，“对了，上次在你们夜总会里散货的那帮臭小子，我爸查过了，原先是跟着平清水搞走私的，两三个月前商量好似的，集体断了根手指脱离了组织，至于他们现在投靠了什么人，平清水声称并不知情。不过，我建议你找他当面质问，那个老家伙满口谎言，没一句是真的。”</p><p>彦一的脸上流露出失落的神情，他瘪了下嘴巴，闷闷地说：“当时越野故意放走那几个人，方便我跟踪他们找出他们的落脚点，都怪我能力不够，不小心跟丢了……”</p><p>“没事。”仙道像是抚慰他似的紧跟着说，“已经发生过的事就没必要再后悔了。别担心，总不见得我们会一直处于被动状态任人宰割吧？”</p><p>须贺抬起脚踢了踢仙道：“喂，中午这顿饭你请，去那间叫‘花散里’的私人料理店吃和牛刺身吧。</p><p>长南痛苦地低吟了一声：“你们就不能等我康复了再一起去吗？”</p><p>“急什么？”须贺扇了下长南的小腿，“你哥有的是钱，我会怂恿他把那家店买下来。”</p><p>“供你白吃白喝是么？”仙道无奈地叹了口气，他从椅子上起身，“介不介意我叫上把长南送来医院的那个小鬼？”</p><p>“你付钱，当然你说了算。”须贺笑着说，“听说流川枫是个大学生啊，长得怎么样，是不是很嫩？”</p><p>“须贺诚，你少拿流川开这种玩笑。”仙道的表情忽地严肃起来。</p><p>“我不就过过嘴瘾嘛，我家浅谷都没发话，你生什么气啊？”须贺差点被仙道的目光震慑住了。</p><p>“其他人随你怎么调侃，不要招惹流川。我只说一遍，听明白了吗？”仙道平淡的语调里透出一股警告的意味，他转身打开门，把车钥匙递给手下，“去地下停车场把我的车开出来，在医院正门口等我们。”</p><p>须贺半晌才回过神来，看着长南讶异地问：“你哥鬼上身啦？”</p><p>“唉，好想吃三文鱼……”长南已然沉浸在料理的世界中了，他抿了下嘴角。</p><p>须贺扭头望着浅谷，惊诧地说：“你看见了吗？仙道彰竟然冲我发脾气诶！”</p><p>“打他呀。”浅谷笑着起哄，“要不要我帮你？来，叫我声大哥。”</p><p>“滚蛋。”须贺横了他一眼。</p><p>仙道斜靠在门边，又恢复了那副漫不经心的神态：“走不走？还是看你们打情骂俏？”</p><p> </p><p>今天东大男子篮球队的教练安排了大三和大一、大二的对抗赛。作为进攻之鬼，流川已独得四十五分。休息区观战的替补球员们都露出钦佩和羡慕的神情。</p><p>比赛结束后，梨穗跑到流川的旁边对他说：“流川枫，外面有两个人找你。”</p><p>“是谁？”流川平复着呼吸，抬起手臂擦了擦脸上的汗水。</p><p>“其实一个自称是你哥，他的眼睛是墨蓝色的，长得特别帅，笑起来简直好看到要人命……”梨穗偷瞄了一眼站在不远处跟副队长在讨论战术的近泽，可爱地缩了下脖子，“还好阿旬没有听见，不然又要吃醋嘞。”</p><p>流川一下子就想到了仙道，他别过脸懊恼地“啧”了一声。</p><p>“你怎么了？”梨穗不解地眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>流川心想，要是不出去的话，万一仙道他们闯进来，没事也会闹出些事情来。他没有回答梨穗的问题，握着拳头沉步走了出去，抬眼就看见仙道双手插袋悠闲地站在路边的高树下。</p><p>明晃晃的阳光透过树叶的间隙筛落下来，影影绰绰地铺在仙道的肩头。</p><p>须贺原本就喜欢男人，看见流川之后，真想感叹这孩子长得可真漂亮啊，不过总觉得一旦说出口又会激怒仙道，他动了动嘴角，还是把这句话咽了回去。</p><p>流川冷着脸走近仙道，话音冒着森森地寒气：“找我有事？”</p><p>“请你吃午饭。”仙道望着流川。</p><p>“不去，就这样吧。”流川说完扭头要走。</p><p>仙道一把拎住流川训练服的衣领，猛地把他拽了回来。</p><p>流川稍微愣了下，毫不犹豫地往后一个肘击，正中仙道的腹部，他咬着牙说：“松手！”</p><p>仙道痛得闷哼一声，扣住了流川的手腕，就势往前一步，把他的肩膀按住了，不过没用多大的劲，半开玩笑半认真地说：“你这不听话的小鬼，想干嘛？”</p><p>流川费劲挣脱开，回过身气呼呼地瞪着仙道，他的脸颊涨得通红，眼中怒火冲天。</p><p>须贺看得一愣一愣的，心想，仙道这家伙是专程跑来欺负小朋友的？</p><p>“为什么把我的号码拉黑？”仙道把双手伸回了裤子口袋里。</p><p>“我高兴，你的电话号码太碍眼。”流川不是不敢动手，而是在体育馆外跟黑帮头目斗殴的话，势必会惊动校方，为了比赛生涯考虑，他迫使自己冷静下来。</p><p>“不喜欢我的号码？好吧，那待会儿让小彦一帮我再办个新的号码，由你挑选，专门打给你一个人，总行了吧？”仙道耐着性子说，“我的表弟长南已经度过了危险期，他现在状况还不错，我请你吃饭是想表达一下我的谢意。能不能赏个脸？”</p><p>“不赏。”流川稍稍扬起下巴，一副很拽的样子睨着仙道。</p><p>“你跟我们横？”须贺向来不喜欢嚣张的人，长得再好看也没用，他的脾气转眼间涌了上来，倏地把手伸到了身后。</p><p>仙道发觉了须贺想要拔枪的意图，赶紧用劲按住他，压低声音说：“不要乱来，别吓他。”</p><p>两人稍微僵持了一会儿，须贺啐了一口妥协了：“行行行，你的事关我屁事。我去车上陪我家浅谷了。”他说完，满腹牢骚地离开了。</p><p>“没其他事了吧？我还要训练。”流川冷漠地看着仙道。</p><p>“给我点提示吧，究竟我做了什么，令你如此不快？”仙道的心里浮起一层朦胧的忧伤，像是水面上破碎的灯影。</p><p>“我知道你的身份了。”流川拨了下刘海，很给面子地回答了仙道的疑问，“我已经有过一次处分，还没有消除，要是再跟黑帮往来的话，会影响我打球。”</p><p>“哦，是吗……那就没办法了。”仙道怔了片刻，他的嗓音低沉了几分，冲着流川微微一笑，从兜里摸出一张支票递过去，“这笔钱你收下，当作你救我表弟的谢礼。”</p><p>“我才不要你的钱。”流川往后退了两步，“你别来烦我，就是给我最好的谢礼。”</p><p>仙道头一回被人不留任何情面地拒绝了，心里很不是滋味。他呼了口气，将这股挫败感压了下去，转而露出了惯有的笑容，满不在乎地说：“行，我答应你。”</p><p>流川暗中松了口气，点头“嗯”了一声，转身折返体育馆训练，到门口的时候，他突然停下了脚步，踌躇不决了好半天才回头朝行路方向看去，只见仙道高大的背影渐渐消失在耀眼的阳光深处。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>05</p><p> </p><p>有乐町枪击事件过后，给周遭市民造成了一定的恐慌，警视厅加派了警力全城巡防。由于牵扯到黑帮势力，以打击暴力团为首要任务的搜查四课也展开了调查行动。这样一来，东京都的大小组织明面上都暂时安分了不少。</p><p>长南住院期间，一名姓速水的年轻警官来过几趟，希望长南可以尽可能地回忆一下持枪者的体貌特征。不过长南坚持声称那人戴着口罩，事发突然，来不及看清就倒下了，所以速水警官没能得到什么有用的相关信息。</p><p>今日，速水再度无功而返，等确定他走远后，彦一放下笔记本电脑，对长南说：“这家伙还真是固执诶。”</p><p>“他没有去找流川枫么？”长南靠坐在病床上，他的伤口恢复得不错，痛感正在逐渐消失。</p><p>“目前还没有。我侵入了这家医院的管理系统，把流川枫送你来医院当天所有的监控记录和他留给院方的信息全部清除干净了。相关的纸质资料也被浅谷偷出来销毁了。虽然当时情况混乱，但我估计会有路人或者护士记得流川枫的长相，只能希望不要查到他头上去。”</p><p>“你们怎么搞得像特工似的。”长南拿过床边柜子上的杯子，慢慢地喝了一口水。</p><p>“没办法啊，仙道哥吩咐的，因为流川枫直接挑明不想跟松海会有关系。”彦一的黑眸子里露出了疑惑的神色，“仙道哥竟然没有任何异议地顺着他的意思了。不过话又说回来，就算警方找流川做笔录也不要紧啊。”</p><p>“是吗？我本来打算出院后宴请流川枫，看来只能给他钱啰。”</p><p>“仙道哥的支票他都不肯收下，估计也不会拿你的钱。”</p><p>“嗯？这年头还有跟钱过不去的傻瓜？”长南感到不可思议。</p><p>“价值观不一样吧，反正仙道哥交代我们不要去打扰流川枫的生活。”</p><p>“这样我很过意不去诶。”长南犹豫了一会儿，轻叹了口气，“算了，听仙道哥的吧。”</p><p>“现在你就别考虑那么多了，养伤最重要。其他事我相信仙道哥会处理妥当的。”</p><p>“嗯。”长南转头看向窗外蔚蓝色的天空。</p><p> </p><p>下午三点，松海会的司机载着仙道前往平清水宅，跟在后边的几台车里坐着同行的手下。</p><p>仙道在后座用平板电脑翻阅最近要闻，无意中扫到了昨天的一场大学生篮球赛，报道中提到了流川，还附了一张他投篮时的照片。看到这里，仙道怔了怔，修长的手指无意识地拂过了流川照片上漆黑的头发。</p><p>“少爷，您没事吧。”司机往后视镜看了一眼，关切地问。</p><p>“没事。”仙道回过神来，把平板电脑丢在了旁边，身子往后靠在了椅背上，心想，既然流川已经表明了态度，而且跟他的交情也不深，还有什么可留恋的？寻思至此，流川当日在车上毫无防备的睡脸却悄然浮现在他的脑际。</p><p>抵达平清水宅时，天空中漂浮的积云将太阳遮住了，白亮的光线从云层和云层的缝隙间透出，像是云朵裂开了似的。</p><p>平清水宅是常见的坐观式庭院，种满了紫阳花，正值花期，一团一团的花朵簇拥在翠绿色的枝叶上。来接迎的佣人是位年过半百的妇人，穿着鸠羽色的夏季和服，低眉顺眼一副谦卑的样子，向仙道欠身行礼：“仙道少爷您来啦。有失远迎，请多担待。我们家老爷在茶室中已经等候多时了，请您随我来。”</p><p>仙道吩咐手下们候在居舍外，跟着妇人走进了会客茶室中。</p><p>平清水家的茶室装饰极简，矮桌对面的墙壁上挂着一幅江户初期画家法桥宗达的水墨画。</p><p>“没有打扰你休息吧，平清水先生。”仙道露出礼节性的笑容，在榻榻米上坐了下来。</p><p>“世侄，你太客气了。”平清水套起了近乎。</p><p>妇人将煮好的绿茶倒入茶碗中，双手奉给仙道，然后起身退了出去。</p><p>“你当真不知道你手底下那几个集体断指的年轻人投靠了谁？”仙道开门见山地问。</p><p>“这件事须贺先生已经问过我了。”平清水的目光有些闪烁，“我确实不清楚。”</p><p>“是吗。”仙道从容地饮了口茶，不紧不慢地说，“我的手下越野宏明根据当夜的监控已经追查到其中一人了，姓氏为栗村，户籍在大阪，据说是令夫人娘家的亲戚，不知道是不是真的，要是方便的话，可以请夫人出来吗？”</p><p>“你在怀疑是我指使这帮臭小子去你们地盘上撒野的吗？”平清水避开了仙道的话锋，“那你可真是抬举我了，就是借给我十个胆子，我也不敢跟松海会作对啊。”</p><p>“要不是心虚，有什么可隐瞒的？”仙道把茶碗搁回了矮桌上。</p><p>“我只是……”不知怎的，平清水觉得仙道给人一种难以名状的压迫感，他吞咽了一下，擦去额头上冒出来的汗水，接着说，“没错，栗村勇人那孩子是我妻子的侄子，他跟着另外几个小鬼为了脱离组织，当着我的面切断了一根手指，事情到这份上，我总不可能还强行把他留下吧？之后就没有再联络过了。”</p><p>“夫人也毫不知情吗？”</p><p>“我的夫人和女儿向来不过问这些事，请不要将她们牵扯进来。”</p><p>“但是你的话可信度不高啊。”</p><p>“世侄！”平清水的眼中闪过一丝紧张的神色，“我知道最近有人在挑衅松海会，但真的跟我没有关系。前阵子我两批私酒被海警全部查处，损失相当惨重，自顾不暇哪还有心思节外生枝去招惹你们？”</p><p>“你说了这么多，就是不希望我向令夫人打听栗村的下落吧？”仙道挑了下眉。</p><p>平清水沉默良久，长吁了一口气：“勇人死了。我夫人认为是我没有照顾好她的侄子，又哭又闹跟我大吵了一通，回娘家帮她哥哥处理勇人的后事去了。”</p><p>“死因是什么？”</p><p>平清水垂下眼睑，看着茶碗中淡绿色的茶水，话音沉痛地说：“静脉注射毒品过量致死。”他的眼圈慢慢地红了起来，“唉，勇人来东京那天，我还特地叮嘱过他，绝对不能沾染毒品，这东西比凶兽更骇人。可是，他偏偏不听我的劝告，把命都给搭了进去……”</p><p>“抱歉。”仙道心知这番对话无疑是在平清水的伤口上撒盐。</p><p>“我没有管教好勇人，是我的过失，但人死恩怨了，恳请你们放过我的夫人。”平清水眼中含着泪水，强忍住没有掉出来，“我的夫人身体一直不好，多愁善感，勇人的死对她的打击很大，倘若揪着不放，我担心她无法从痛苦中走出来。”</p><p>“好。”仙道见平清水这副泫然欲泣的样子，不像在演戏，更何况，为难妇孺也不是他的作风，便点头答应了，“不过，有件事要麻烦你配合一下，把其余那几个小子的资料尽可能详细地提供给我，我会让相田彦一联络你。我想，这点你应该不会拒绝吧？”</p><p>“今晚我就着手整理。”平清水抬起袖子擦了下眼睛，抓过矮桌上的茶碗喝了口茶，“教唆勇人走上歧途的家伙，我也很想把他抓出来。”</p><p>“所以说，我们的目的是一样的。今日失礼之处请多包涵。”仙道说着起身告辞，“我还得赶回本宅，改天再来登门拜访。令侄的事……节哀顺变。”</p><p>“代我向令尊问好。”平清水跟着仙道走出茶室，一路穿过花团锦簇的庭院，送他到了邸宅大门口。</p><p> </p><p>日暮时分，天际布满了潋滟的云霞，仙道本宅西边围墙外的一株夹竹桃上开满了纯白的花朵，在夕阳余晖的晚照之下，花朵被染上了金红色的轮廓。</p><p>仙道穿过迂回曲折的前院，听佣人说，今天家中有客，他绕了个弯走向宴客间，门口附近站着几个垣悟的手下，他们拿着武士刀，浑身冒着股寒森森的杀气。见到此番场景，仙道不免有些惊讶，他脱鞋进屋，哪知道抬眼就看见流川盘腿坐在矮桌前。</p><p>“你……”仙道愣了半天，“你怎么会在我家？”</p><p>“你爸请我来的。”</p><p>“这么说，我爸的面子果然比我大啊，居然请得动你。”仙道故作轻松地走上前，心里思忖，父亲应该是为了感谢流川帮了长南，所以请他回家吃饭吧。</p><p>“他说不来的话，打断我一条腿。”流川淡漠的腔调里透出懊恼的情绪。</p><p>仙道一下子没忍住笑出声来，在流川旁边坐了下来，把手往桌上一撑，支着脸看向他：“这句话是我爸威胁晚辈的口头禅，我都听了几百遍了。”</p><p>“我有事要回街区，怎么办？”流川上次把话已经说绝了，再见仙道，难免有些尴尬，不过照目前情况分析，这座邸宅中看起来讲道理的人只有他了。</p><p>这时，换上深色和服的垣悟从门外走进来，没好气地说：“什么怎么办？想要四肢健全地离开，就乖乖给我坐好！”</p><p>“爸，你这是干嘛啦，搞得像是鸿门宴似的。”仙道不由自主地维护流川，“流川又不是我们的仇家。”</p><p>“你自己问问他做了些什么，我客客气气派人请他来家里做客，他倒好，直接打伤我三名手下。”垣悟显出一副不快的样子，就座后看向流川，“你别以为我只是说说而已。”</p><p>“流川枫，你也太厉害了吧，我都不敢动我爸的手下诶……”仙道笑着给流川斟了杯玉露茶，见他一副愀然不乐的模样，就没有再说下去，免得又自讨没趣。</p><p>流川稍稍别过脸，向仙道投去求助的目光。</p><p>仙道看了流川一眼，他拿起茶碗随意地晃了晃，冷不丁对垣悟说：“爸，你该不会又让寺内她们准备什么养生料理了吧？”</p><p>“对啊，怎么了？”</p><p>“拜托，现在的小孩子怎么可能喜欢吃那些东西？我都咽不下去。”</p><p>“是吗。流川，你爱吃什么？”垣悟显然相信了仙道的说辞。</p><p>流川大概领会了仙道的意思，张口接道：“汉堡，薯条，可乐。”</p><p>“本宅里可没这些东西，我带你出去吃吧。”仙道拎着流川的双肩包站了起来。</p><p>“不行！用洋快餐招待客人，太寒碜了。”垣悟提高了嗓门。</p><p>“爸，你的本意是设宴感谢流川，对吧？那么，遵从他的意愿难道不是更好？强迫他接受所谓的好意，跟恶意其实没有区别。要是觉得寒碜的话，往后多请几次不就行了。”仙道说完潇洒地摆摆手，不由分说地拽着流川走出了宴客间。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>06</p><p> </p><p>恰巧，须贺诚的父亲须贺成野来访，有外人在场，垣悟顾及仙道的面子，只好挥手遣散围聚过来的手下，由着他和流川先行离开了。</p><p>“那个黑头发的小鬼就是把你们家长南送去医院的大学生？”成野与垣悟相识四十余载，少年时代就是生死之交，所以在仙道本宅毫不拘束，相当随意地坐了下来，“不是说今晚请他吃饭么，怎么被小彰拽走了？”</p><p>“谁知道啊，他莫名其妙说要吃汉堡，真是……”垣悟一时不知该说些什么，斟了杯茶递给成野。</p><p>“你可别往心里去。现如今的年轻人都差不多，宁可跟同龄人吃快餐，也不愿意和我们这种老头子待在一块儿。”成野慢悠悠地说，“你右半边身子恢复得怎么样了？”</p><p>“好些了，至少拿东西不会抖得特别厉害了。”回想起当日猝然中风后失去知觉的事，垣悟不免感到心有余悸。</p><p>“不是我说，你该退休养老啦，这人啊，一旦上了年纪诸多不便，像我现在一样多自在。”</p><p>“阿诚扛得起来，小彰……还差点火候。”垣悟敛眉说道，“其实在我心里，他大哥更适合接替我的位置。倒不是我偏心。两兄弟性格天壤之别，小彰大概像千鹤子吧，凡事喜欢留有余地。放在普通家庭确是好事，但是做我们这行的，所接触的人大多表里不一，倘若处处心慈手软，肯定后患无穷啊。”</p><p>“崇原没有回来的意思么？”</p><p>“你也知道，我们决裂的原因是千鹤子的死，崇原认定是我不想保护他们的母亲……”</p><p>“已经过去将近十二年了，他还没有释怀吗？”</p><p>“一天没抓到当初绑架并杀害千鹤子的凶手……”垣悟的眼中出现了悲恸的神色，“我亦无法释怀。千鹤子之死，之于我而言，何尝不是剜心之痛？我一想到她临终前所经历的恐怖与痛苦，恨不得死的那个人是我啊……”</p><p>成野安慰了他几句，不过没什么用，这种幽居在心底深处多年的旧伤，无法用言语来抚平。</p><p>“崇原的喜怒哀乐很明显，而小彰不同，他的情绪藏得太深。听女佣保子跟我说，今年除夕前夜，她看见小彰一个人对着千鹤子的遗物默默掉眼泪。可我明明记得，当晚我们聚在一起饮酒时，他跟阿诚、长南他们几个玩得相当开心啊。”说到这里，垣悟重重地叹了口气，“小彰越是若无其事，我就越是担虑。要是两兄弟联手，互相有个照应我还放心一点，可偏偏崇原铁了心跟我作对，不知有生之年还能不能看到他再踏进本宅大门了……”</p><p>成野正打算开口，女佣捧着小菜缓步走来，他也就没有多说什么，伸手搭住垣悟的肩膀拍了一拍。</p><p>女佣将装在碟子中的小菜一样一样摆在矮桌上，垂着头轻声询问：“老爷，请问您和须贺先生喝什么酒？”</p><p>“随便拿几盏清酒过来吧。”垣悟直起身，用严肃的语气掩饰心中的怆然。</p><p>“好的，请稍等。”女佣欠身退出了宴客间。</p><p>“听说文野正久有意跟你结为亲家？”成野不希望老友长时间地陷在沉痛的回忆之中，他趁机转移了话题，“不过，作为小彰的长辈，我个人觉得文野家的千金跟他不太适合。”</p><p>“为什么这么说？雪枝那孩子容貌端庄，娇小可爱，加上文野家财力雄厚，有什么不妥？”</p><p>“你看到的只是表象。垣悟老弟，跟你之间我就有话直说了啊，文野雪枝以前喜欢过我们家阿诚，可阿诚对女人是没有兴趣的，所以压根就不把她放在眼里。结果文野雪枝大小姐脾气犯了，花钱雇了一批人找阿诚的麻烦，还到我家门口闹了一通……”</p><p>“这不一样啊，万一刚好小彰喜欢雪枝呢？”</p><p>“要不我们打个赌，怎么样？”成野对雪枝印象很差，很不希望她和仙道有什么瓜葛，“人的性情没那么容易改变的。”</p><p>“等参加完雪枝的生日宴再说吧，要是小彰看不上对方那就作罢，姻缘之事不能强求。”</p><p>“确实无法强求。你看我家阿诚，我差点一刀把他劈死都没用，一定要跟浅谷家的小儿子结婚。我还以为他们两个人不会长久的，哪知道一晃就七年了。唉，人活一生，宛若一场大梦，不必太较真。”</p><p>垣悟再度追思亡妻，脑海中浮现出他们年轻时共同生活的美好光景，他偏过头，看着窗外无限的幽静绿意，心头顿时涌起了万千思绪。</p><p> </p><p>有仙道引路，邸宅中的手下和佣人都谦恭地退至一旁。</p><p>到了人少的地方，流川挣开了仙道，从他手里抢过双肩包，背上后扭头就走。</p><p>“喂！”仙道伸手拎住流川的双肩包把他拽回身边，“小朋友，我们刚才从那头过来的，你是打算再绕回去？”</p><p>流川转了个身甩开仙道，他四下一看，神色茫然地抓了抓后脑勺的头发。</p><p>“你该不会是路痴吧？”仙道的眼中出现了明显的笑意。</p><p>“才不是，方向感不好而已。”流川为了保住脸面，一本正经地说。</p><p>“这边啦，跟着我，万一走丢了可别怪我。”</p><p>“干嘛设计得这么复杂？”流川小声地嘀咕了一句。</p><p>“我妈喜欢回游式的庭园，她说这样像住在幽谷深山里，比较宁静。”</p><p>流川忽然感到仙道说这句话的时候，语调里似乎藏着隐约的伤感，他不知道是不是自己的错觉，所以没有搭腔，一言不发地沿着碎石小径前行。</p><p>到了正门口，仙道停下脚步，侧过身随意地靠在门上：“下次我爸再派人找你，你可以打电话给我。要是不想跟我求助，直接报警吧。”</p><p>“嗯。”流川点点头，看了仙道一眼，有些迟疑地说，“你不去街区？”</p><p>“刚刚不是在我爸面前演戏吗？你该不会以为我真的会特地送你回家吧？”</p><p>流川没有接过话茬，沉默了一会儿跟仙道说了声再见就走了，等他走到十字路口时，陷入了难以抉择的踌躇中，因为他根本记不起来时的路了。</p><p>夜幕逐渐降临，远处的山峦上还残留着黯淡的晚霞，天空一面已经变成了宝蓝色。</p><p>流川从双肩包里拿出手机，但是这里信号不太稳定，加载不出导航地图，他看了屏幕上方的时间，眼中闪过一丝焦急，在原地静伫了片刻，只好无可奈何地折回仙道本宅。</p><p>仙道还没有进屋，在观赏夜色中的夹竹桃，枝头的白花变得模糊不清，像是覆上了薄纱。他看见流川沮丧地走来，当即露出调侃的笑容，略不正经地说：“怎么又回来了，不舍得吗？”</p><p>“哪条路是回街区的？”流川觉得很不好意思，他含混不清地问。</p><p>“这附近没有公交车站，步行到中央区可能要一个半小时，当然，在你没有迷路的情况下。”</p><p>“喂，我真的有急事。”</p><p>“哦。和我有什么关系？”仙道故意这么说，“前几天不是你说要跟我划清界限的吗？”</p><p>“你不像小气的人。”流川很少有求于人，他的神情显得非常不自在。</p><p>仙道见流川这副样子，多少有点心软，他轻轻地咳嗽了一声：“在你心里，我应该不属于好人的范畴吧？所以没必要做好事。你希望我帮你，就要答应我开出的条件。”</p><p>“你说。”流川陷入了令他不满的被动状态，拼命压抑住想要揍仙道一顿的怒火。</p><p>“今后不准按掉我的电话，不许把我拉进黑名单。”</p><p>“我可以不接。”流川一不留神把心里话轻声地嘟哝了出来。</p><p>“多谢提醒啊，也不能不接。”仙道心想流川未免太可爱了，外表看起来冷冰冰的难以接近，其实呆萌得很，“这些条件不过分吧？”</p><p>流川顿觉失言，懊恼地皱了下眉头：“往后你会一直跟我保持联系？”</p><p>“你仔细想想，我找你，总比我爸找你要好得多吧？起码我不会派人动手打你啊。”仙道耐心地引诱流川上钩，“不是我吓唬你，我爸脾气上来了谁也拦不住。”</p><p>流川从没想过自己有一天会遇上如此倒霉的事，早知道救人这么麻烦，肯定选择袖手旁观。</p><p>“算啰，那我回家吃饭啦，你自己路上小心。”仙道假意转身要走。</p><p>“等等。”流川上前拽住了仙道的手臂，话音依旧倔傲，不过态度似乎妥协了，“好，成交。我要去附属医院。”</p><p>“你身体不舒服？”仙道一下子紧张起来了，他拉住流川的手，“家里有医生。”</p><p>“我没事，我姐在医院。”流川抿了下嘴，“我赶时间，能不能先走？”</p><p>“嗯。”仙道稍稍松了口气，他摸出车钥匙按了下解锁键，“上车吧。我相信你是个言而有信的人，别让我失望。”</p><p>流川当着仙道的面把他的号码从黑名单里删除了，话音郁闷地说：“知道了。”</p><p>“很好。乖啦。”仙道心底被他抑制住的朦胧爱意又复苏了。</p><p>流川的心兀地漏跳了一拍，他赶紧打开车门钻进了副驾驶室，系好安全带之后偷偷地瞄了仙道一眼，不由得寻思，这家伙难道交不到朋友吗？逮到一个是一个？这么想着，流川烦闷地叹了口气，越加后悔把长南送去医院这件事了，不过已经来不及了。他把脸扭向一边，看着车窗外的夜景，路旁的草丛中有几只萤火虫在飞舞。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>07</p><p> </p><p>跑车行驶在寂静的夜路上，这一带的萤火虫相当密集，星星点点的光亮不断地闪逝着。</p><p>“上次去东大，半路听见有几个女学生在谈论你，其中一个好像非常喜欢你。”仙道看了流川一眼，试探性地说，“短发，样子长得挺可爱，是你女朋友吗？”</p><p>“不是。我很忙，没时间跟人交往。”流川随口接了句，说完一想不对，语气立即淡漠了不少，“我的私事用不着你管。”</p><p>“噢。”仙道丝毫不在意流川抵触的态度，反而轻笑了一声。</p><p>“你笑什么？”</p><p>“我的私事用不着你管。”仙道学着流川的口吻回答。</p><p>“大白痴。”流川隔着挡风玻璃看着远处黑魆魆的景色，冷森森地说，“懒得理你。”</p><p>“真的不理我了？”仙道的话音带了几分痞气，听起来像是故意逗流川似的。</p><p>流川皱了下眉，往车门方向侧过身子，摆出一副尽可能远离仙道的架势，拒绝与他交谈。</p><p>这种赌气的行为使仙道越发想要作弄流川了，他的眉梢轻轻地挑了一下，很随意地问：“要不要喝水？”</p><p>“不要。”流川不假思索地回绝了。</p><p>“咦？不是说不理我了吗？”仙道故作讶异，“前后不到三十秒，你改变主意的速度也太快了吧。”</p><p>“你很烦诶。”流川忿忿地捏了下拳头，“以为我不会揍你？”</p><p>“打得过我随便你怎么动手。”仙道悠闲地说，“万一被我撂倒不要怪我笑话你。”</p><p>“别嚣张。”流川喘了口重气借以平复自己的情绪，他用鼻音不屑地冷哼一声，“等我放暑假了再收拾你。”</p><p>“随时恭候。”仙道稍微放慢了车速，很自然地伸手揉了下流川的头发。</p><p>流川用力挥开他的手，抱着脑袋显出生气的样子，一字一句地说：“你给我好好开车。”</p><p>“也就你这小鬼敢这么命令我了。”仙道无端地又笑了起来，他觉得窗外那些萤火虫仿佛倏忽飞入了心间，染满了温柔且明亮的光华。</p><p>流川不再说话，用余光瞟了眼仙道的侧脸，实在不明白这家伙到底在高兴个什么劲。</p><p>到附属医院后，仙道刚停好车，流川就打开车门飞快地跑走了。</p><p>仙道急急忙忙下车，迈步追上去，跟着流川一路进了住院部大楼的电梯内。</p><p>“利用完直接把我甩了？”仙道顺手搭住流川的肩膀。</p><p>“我跟你很熟吗？”流川按下十七楼的按钮，用手肘将他撞开，“离我远点，白痴会传染。”</p><p>仙道顿时有点牙痒，很想把流川的脑袋按着一通乱揉，不过顾及到电梯里有其他人在场，他只能把这个念头勉强压了下去。</p><p>电梯中途没停，很快就到了十七楼，流川径直朝过道右侧的一间病房走去。</p><p>仙道默默地跟在流川后头到了病房门口，看见病床上躺着一个戴着呼吸机的女孩子，心想，她应该是流川的姐姐吧。</p><p>坐在病床旁名叫品子的看护埋怨地盯着流川，语气不善地说：“怎么这么晚才来？真是的。”</p><p>“我有事耽搁了。”流川从双肩包里拿出几张纸币递给品子。</p><p>“上个月不是就说给我涨工钱，忘了吗？”品子显出很不高兴的样子，“我知道你们姐弟俩不容易，但是我也得过日子啊。我还有二十年的房贷没有还清，孩子的开销越来越大……”</p><p>“今晚要缴这一期的住院费，下周再给你。”</p><p>“不行！没得商量，要是不给我满意的工钱，明天我就不来了。”</p><p>“一时半刻我找不到其他看护。”</p><p>“那是你的事。”</p><p>仙道斜靠在门框边一直没有讲话，他把钱包的一叠现金包括美金在内都拿了出来，上前塞进了品子的手里，以冷淡的口吻说：“够吗？”</p><p>“你干嘛！”流川伸手想要把钱拿回来。</p><p>“哎唷，你出手真是太阔绰啦！”品子往后躲开流川，她脸上的嫌恶和不快转眼间消失了，迅速把钱揣进兜里，“那我先回去一趟，家里来了客人。早上我跟流川说好了的，谁知道他来得这么晚，我老公肯定又要数落我了，挣不了几个钱却死要面子，动不动就对我大吼大叫的……”她絮絮叨叨地边说边走出了病房。</p><p>“谁让你多管闲事的。”流川压低了声音，眼中似有窘迫的神色。</p><p>“就当是我先借给你的。”仙道的目光转向病床，“你姐？”</p><p>“嗯。”流川的面部表情缓和下来。</p><p>“冒昧问一句，你姐得了什么病？”</p><p>“我去缴住院费。”流川生硬地转移了话题，拿过床边柜子上的缴费单，“帮我看着点我姐。”</p><p>仙道见他不想说也就没多问，点点头在椅子上坐了下来。</p><p>流川走到门口停下脚步，扭头看着仙道。</p><p>“怎么了？”仙道微笑着望向流川，与他对视。</p><p>流川稍微转过脸去，仿佛要避开仙道的目光，沉默了半晌才开口：“谢了。”</p><p>仙道以为流川断然不会把自己的好意放在眼里的，不免感到怔愣，只觉得他的心思太难捉摸了。转念一想，流川应该经济上有困难吧。为此，仙道十分困惑，按理说，孩子住院，父母不可能袖手旁观的，怎么会让另一个还在念书的孩子承担一切？</p><p> </p><p>没过一会儿，一位大概三十几岁的女人拎着水果走进了流川姐姐所在的病房，她看见仙道有些惊讶，疑惑地问：“你好，请问你是？”</p><p>“你好，我是流川枫的朋友，他去缴费了。”仙道起身跟她打了个招呼。</p><p>“哦，小枫的朋友啊。初次见面，我姓寺田，原先跟琴音是同事。”寺田把水果放到柜子上，顺手倒了杯热水递给仙道，“招呼不周，小枫那孩子不大懂得待客之道，还请见谅。”</p><p>仙道双手接过，在寺田的示意下，又坐回了椅子上。</p><p>寺田从柜子里拿出脸盆和毛巾，去洗手间接了些热水出来，小心地帮琴音洗了把脸。</p><p>“流川的姐姐怎么了？”</p><p>“小枫没告诉你么？唉，也是，他平常沉默寡言，什么事都喜欢藏在心里。”寺田叹了口气，在床边坐了下来，握着琴音的手说，“琴音从楼梯上摔下来的，大脑皮层严重受损，成了植物人，躺了将近三年了，不晓得什么时候才会醒……可怜了小枫，一边念书一边打工挣钱支付医药费。”</p><p>“伯父和伯母不管他们么？”</p><p>“不知道你有没有听说过十四年前墨田区发生的那场大火灾，一整栋住宅楼都烧成了焦炭。流川夫妇在那场大火中不幸过世的。”寺田对仙道没什么防备，话匣子一旦打开，一股脑儿地都说出来了，“本来流川家条件很好的，父母都是公司高层。出事之后，琴音和小枫被他们的叔叔接到镰仓市生活了。琴音当时还在念高中，带着五六岁的小枫寄人篱下。那个叔叔真是个混账东西！不光大手大脚地挥霍流川夫妇的积蓄和保险赔偿金，醉酒回来还要朝小枫撒气。有次打得太厉害了，邻居发现报了警，要不然小枫那天估计就……”</p><p>仙道不自觉地将纸杯捏得凹了进去，热水溢了出来才察觉失态，他定了定心神，沉着脸问：“后来呢？”</p><p>“琴音从学校赶回来，拿了把刀子说要把他的叔叔杀了。”</p><p>“换作是我，也不会放过他。”仙道的眼中闪过一丝不易察觉的戾气。</p><p>“唉，但是以暴制暴总归两败俱伤。幸好邻居一家把琴音拦住了。琴音跟我说，她哭了整整一晚上，觉得自己很没用。等小枫伤势恢复好之后，在邻居一家的帮助下，姐弟俩总算折返东京。琴音没有参加升学考，直接去公司应聘，她的能力很强，做事效率快，情商还特别高，人际关系处理得非常好，入职没两年就升做了主管。琴音很疼小枫的，赚的钱自己不舍得花，弟弟要买什么眼睛都不眨一下。”寺田说着说着眼圈红了，“但是……琴音的命不好啊，千挑万选嫁了个负心汉。结婚不到一年，她的丈夫山岸就出轨了。琴音很难受，那会儿我和我先生还在恋爱阶段没有住在一起，她几乎每晚都待在我家，跟我聊这些事。琴音的经历让我觉得人生太不公平了，以为走出了迷雾，却又一脚踏进了深渊。”</p><p>仙道感到一股前所未有的怒意涌了上来，流川幼年时期被家暴的场面浮现在脑海，这种滋味很不好受，像是冰冷的空气飕地卷入肺腑。</p><p>寺田见仙道不说话了，顿觉失言，相当局促地说：“太失礼了，这阵子我工作太忙，心里憋闷，一说起话来就没完没了的。你……你千万别因为这些事不再跟小枫往来了。那孩子自尊心高，什么事都自己一并扛着，不会太麻烦你的……真是抱歉，怪我多嘴了……”她这么说着，低头擦去眼中冒出来的泪花。</p><p>“当然不会。”仙道话锋一转，问道，“琴音女士受伤跟她丈夫没有关系？”</p><p>“提到这件事……我一直觉得不大对头。”寺田直起身看着仙道，“琴音住在二十一楼，除非电梯故障，否则她不可能选择爬楼梯的，而且还是山岸把她送到医院的。警署倒是调查过了，但因为监控坏了也没有目击证人，所以就当作意外事故处理了……”说到这里，她略微压低了声音，“可我一直不相信琴音是自己不慎滚下楼梯的……”</p><p>这时，流川回来了，他的出现打断了寺田的话。</p><p>流川见到寺田，神色柔和了不少，一改冷漠的腔调向她打了声招呼：“利江姐。”</p><p>寺田没再说下去，仰起头冲着流川露出笑容。</p><p>流川把拿在手里的一盒寿司递给仙道，有点不自在地说：“你晚饭没吃，将就一下。”</p><p>仙道心底的戾气随之消失了，眼眸中出现了温存的光亮。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>08</p><p> </p><p>寺田坐了会儿就起身告辞了，临走前看了仙道一眼。</p><p>仙道从寺田忧虑的神情里，察觉出她可能还在担心自己会计较流川的身世。</p><p>“仙道君，不介意的话，下次和小枫来我家吃饭吧。”寺田试问了一句。</p><p>“好啊，我倒是很乐意跟流川一起去，就怕他不肯带着我。”仙道明面上在答复寺田的邀请，其实以此向她表态。</p><p>寺田应该听懂了，像是松了口气似的，眼中的愁绪随之消失了。</p><p>“你很有自知之明。”流川用冷漠的目光凝视着仙道。</p><p>“是吗，多谢夸奖。”仙道迎上流川的视线，冲他露出挑衅的笑容。</p><p>“欠揍。”流川撇了撇嘴，冷冷地“哼”了一声。</p><p>寺田忍不住笑了起来，她习惯性地把头发勾到耳后，嘱咐了流川几句之后转过身子往电梯方向走去。</p><p>仙道坐回椅子上继续吃寿司，他觉得很奇怪，明明是很普通的海苔卷，却好吃到离谱。</p><p>“喂，利江姐没跟你说什么吧？”流川坐在病床边，面向仙道警惕地询问。</p><p>“我跟寺田女士又不认识，随便寒暄了几句而已。”仙道不想揭流川的伤疤，装出一副毫不知情的样子，他把嘴里的寿司吞咽下去，突然没头没脑地冒出一句话，“流川，让我照顾你，好不好？”</p><p>流川愣了下，随即一口回绝了。</p><p>“考虑清楚。”仙道把寿司盒顺手放在床头柜上，以认真的语气对流川说。</p><p>“不用。”流川决断地说。</p><p>“哦。刚才我借你垫付的护理费一部分是美金，折合成日元大概一共给了四十万左右。”仙道倏忽转移了话题。</p><p>“我会还你。”流川心里默默地算了笔账，“可以分期么？”</p><p>“当然可以啦。每个月你还我多少？”</p><p>“三万。”流川话音小了一些，心想，这个白痴家伙，居然自作主张给了品子这么多工钱。</p><p>“好，月利息百分之四。”</p><p>“你借我的是高利贷？”流川不由得提高了声音。</p><p>“对啊，你不是知道我的身份吗？有什么问题？”</p><p>“是你强行借给我的。”</p><p>“想赖账？”仙道神色淡定地看着流川。</p><p>“不会，欠你的我肯定还。”流川似有不甘，低声嘟哝了句，“但我不想借高利贷。”</p><p>“这样吧，看在长南的份上，我破例再给你一次机会，最后问你一遍，要不要我照顾你？”</p><p>流川一想仙道不知道会玩什么花样，这笔钱到时候利滚利肯定变成巨额债务，他犹豫了片刻，非常勉强地点了下头。</p><p>“很好，往后你的事就是我的事了。”</p><p>“喂，我们在说利息。”流川反应过来自己好像又中招了。</p><p>“但我问你的问题是‘要不要我照顾你’。倘若你打算再反悔一次，就是明摆着戏弄我。”仙道不紧不慢地说，“利息会增加到百分之五。”</p><p>流川一下子陷入了进退两难的处境，他的眼中出现了懊恼的神色，咬着牙说：“仙道彰，你给我记住！”</p><p>仙道伸手弹了下他的脑门，笑着说：“小朋友，跟我较劲你还嫩了点。”</p><p>流川使劲地踹了仙道一脚用来发泄内心的愤懑。</p><p>“我做你的自动提款机，不好吗？换作别人，早就在心里偷笑了，你怎么还生气？”仙道拍去裤子上的脚印。</p><p>“不需要。而且你的钱不干净。”</p><p>“说来说去，还是因为我的家庭背景啊。”仙道叹了口气，随意地拨了下头发，他起身把病房的门关上了，然后坐在了流川身旁，“场合不对，只能长话短说。松海会并非你想象中作恶多端的黑帮组织，很多生意比如毒品之类的，我们从来不碰。主要经济来源是夜总会、酒吧、信贷以及电影、房地产投资什么的……”</p><p>“跟我说这些干嘛？”流川打断了仙道的话，“我没兴趣。”</p><p>“你应该试着了解一下你未来的监护人。”</p><p>“大白痴！”流川的怒气瞬间被仙道这副玩世不恭的相态彻底点燃了，倏地一把勾住他的脖子，正准备朝着他的腹部出拳，戴着口罩的值班护士推开了门。</p><p>“请保持安静，关着门都能听见里面的动静。”值班护士严肃地说，“隔壁病房的家属都投诉了。”</p><p>流川不得不松开仙道，低声向值班护士说了声抱歉。</p><p>“注意点，有什么矛盾请你们回家解决，别再打扰病人休息了，这里是医院。”值班护士说完，进来看了看琴音的心电监视仪，又帮她量了体温才快步离开。</p><p>值班护士一走，流川立即抬起手肘狠狠地撞向仙道，不过被他躲开了。</p><p>“好了，不闹了，听话。”仙道扣住流川的手腕，“待会儿又要挨训了。”</p><p>流川用力挣开仙道，没有再跟他纠缠下去，侧过身从双肩包里掏出一本篮球周刊翻看起来。</p><p>过了大约一个多小时，招待完家中客人的品子姗姗来迟，她收了仙道这笔钱，对流川的态度明显好转了，还相当诚挚地保证一定会更加尽心尽力地照料琴音。</p><p>流川没怎么搭腔，背上双肩包冷淡地说：“我先走了，有事给我打电话。”</p><p> </p><p>临近十点，夜空黑漆漆的，散布着细碎黯淡的星星，隐没在流云里的月亮透出朦胧的白光。</p><p>“我送你回家吧。”仙道把手搭在流川的肩上，稍稍用了暗劲，强行带着他往停车场方向走去。</p><p>“仙道彰，你是不是想打架？”</p><p>“当然不是，已经讲好照顾你，我哪还舍得打你？”仙道的语气听起来有些暧昧。</p><p>“我不回家。”流川抓住仙道的手，把他往旁边推开了。</p><p>“这么晚不回家，你想干嘛？”</p><p>“打工。”</p><p>仙道抬手看了眼表盘上的时间，眉头微微地皱了起来，他侧过身挡住流川的去路：“几点了？你去哪里打工？”</p><p>“为什么要跟你说。”</p><p>“要是我把你向我借高利贷的事告诉你们学校，会怎么样？”</p><p>“威胁我？”流川的眼中闪过一丝凶光。</p><p>“对啊。”仙道大大方方地承认了，他捏了下流川的脸颊，“我只想知道你打工的地点。”</p><p>流川觉得自己真的惹上了超级大麻烦，他深深地喘了口气，用生硬地语气说：“便利店，十一点到明早八点。”</p><p>“我还以为你要去什么乱七八糟的夜场……”仙道凝重的表情缓和下来，“哪家便利店，我送你过去。拒绝无效，我会跟在你后面。”</p><p>两人原地僵持了很长时间，仙道指了指手表示意流川：“你快迟到了，店长会扣你工钱吧？”</p><p>流川心烦意乱地扭头走向仙道的跑车，打开副驾驶室的车门坐了进去。</p><p>仙道从没遇上过像流川这么别扭的人，屡次碰壁，心里难免有些挫败。</p><p>中途，一直沉默不言的流川看着车窗外的灯火，以沉闷的语气认真地说：“喂，我没时间陪你玩这些无聊的把戏。你去找其他人不行？”</p><p>“不行啊。”仙道紧接着回答，“我现在只想对你一个人好。”</p><p>“我不希望欠别人的。”流川的神色没有丝毫波动，一簇一簇的光亮从他白皙的脸颊上划过。</p><p>“那长南欠你一条命，该怎么算？”仙道说，“而且，我接近你不光只有这个原因。”</p><p>“还有什么？”流川直起身，把目光转向仙道。</p><p>“还有就是……我很喜欢你啊。”仙道说完怕吓到流川，又补充了一句，“跟那些女学生对你的迷恋不是一回事。原本我已经决定收手，是你自己回头向我求助的。总之，现在我闯进你的世界了，不准备离开，你有本事的话就赶我出去吧。”</p><p>流川过了半晌才反应过来，他横了仙道一眼：“你是无赖？”</p><p>“所以你打算怎么对付我，嗯？”仙道不予争辩，反而顺着他的话问了下去。</p><p>流川蹙眉考虑良久，无奈地叹了口气，很老实地回答：“我暂时想不到办法。”</p><p>“你……”仙道笑出声来，在这一瞬间，他蓦然觉得宛如在黑暗中见到了阳光似的，整个内心世界顷刻间变得光辉耀眼，“没关系，你可以慢慢琢磨，有的是时间。在此之前，我建议你还是跟我和平相处比较好。”</p><p>“休想。”流川一副桀骜不驯的腔调，话音冷得宛如冬日寒雪一般，“谁让你用高利贷设计我。”</p><p>“我说你迟钝你会不会生气？”</p><p>“会。”流川斩钉截铁地说。</p><p>“好吧，那我只能说你蠢了。”仙道无视流川凌厉的目光，继续说，“你以为我在乎这点钱？我的目的很明确，就是在你世界里，无论好坏我都要有一席之地。这件事前面我们已经讨论过了，需要再重复交流几次加深你的印象吗？”</p><p>流川知道自己说不过仙道，不再接他的话茬，暗中盼望赶快打完比赛放暑假，然后伺机把这家伙拖入没人的巷子里打到他求饶为止。</p><p>这时已经抵达了流川打工的便利店门口。</p><p>仙道无意中瞥见流川的眼中似乎闪过一丝狡黔的光亮，忽然觉得他像一只正在盘算着什么鬼主意的小狐狸似的。想到这里，仙道不禁莞尔一笑，把车倒进了附近的停车位。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>09</p><p> </p><p>流川走进便利店，看见老板鹤田俊夫站在收银台里，稍稍欠身向他打了个招呼。</p><p>“晚上好啊。”鹤田是位爽朗善良的大叔，“明石那小子得了急性肠炎。我一点左右回家，之后要辛苦你一个人看店啰。”</p><p>流川还没来得及开口，仙道推开玻璃门笑嘻嘻地说：“没事，我可以陪他。”</p><p>“你还不回去？”流川扭头看着仙道。</p><p>“我单身，家里又没有人等我，无所谓啊。”</p><p>“答非所问。”流川觉得仙道的话有点莫名其妙，他没再多说什么，迈步走进休息间更换工作服。</p><p>“流川这孩子什么都好，就是太冷漠了。”鹤田跟仙道攀谈起来，“不过现如今很多小姑娘都喜欢他这种类型的，板着脸孔一句话不说反倒给我招徕了不少生意，真是不可思议。”</p><p>“我也很喜欢流川啊。”仙道坦率地说。</p><p>“你是……流川的朋友？”鹤田没往情爱的方面考虑，他打量了仙道一番，皱着眉头疑声嘟囔，“奇怪，我觉得你很面熟诶。”</p><p>“先前有人说我像某个电影明星，叫什么来着，我给忘了。”仙道不希望鹤田知道自己的身份，从而影响对流川的看法，他神色自然地说，“我姓仙道，初次见面，请多指教。”</p><p>“有可能，你这长相比电影明星帅多啦。”鹤田说完，语调轻松地向仙道作了自我介绍。</p><p>流川换好工作服从休息室走了出来，藏蓝色的上衣将他的肤色衬得更为白皙。</p><p>仙道的眼睛里闪露出一丝欣赏的神态，心头很快隐隐地涌上了一股悸动。</p><p>“你打算什么时候走？”流川冷冰冰地看了仙道一眼。</p><p>仙道笑了一下，不过没有理会他，把目光转向鹤田，客气地问：“鹤田先生，请问我可以在你的店里小坐片刻么？”</p><p>“请随意。”鹤田走出收银台，从冰柜里拿了罐汽水递给仙道，“有空常来玩。流川的朋友就是我的朋友。”</p><p>“好，一定。”仙道接过汽水，冲着流川挑了下眉，转身走向便利店的就餐区。</p><p>这副得意的相态令流川感到郁闷，其实他自己也不清楚，为什么总想跟仙道作对，但是较劲几次都吃了亏，越想越不服气。不过，当着鹤田的面，流川又不能发作，他只能深抽一口气，平复内心深处燃起的无名火。</p><p>晚上便利店的生意没有白天好，客人多数都是加班的工作一族，所以还算清闲。</p><p>鹤田一边给妻子发着简讯，一边小声地对流川说：“你这位朋友什么来头？他那台跑车似乎是限量版的，还有他戴的那块表……”</p><p>“车是租的。手表在夜市地摊上买的。”流川眼睛也不眨地打断了鹤田的话。</p><p>“啊？”鹤田露出惊讶的表情，抬头看了看仙道，“太注重表面功夫了吧？你可要说说他了。”</p><p>“这个大白痴他不会听的。”</p><p>“唉，也是，年轻人都爱体面，生活在大都市，虚荣心作祟是难免的事。”鹤田顿了一顿，出于好心，慎重地叮嘱流川，“你千万不能沾染上这种风气啊。恕我多嘴再问一句，仙道君是不是夜场上那种欺骗姑娘感情的花花公子？”</p><p>流川不置可否地耸了下肩膀，心想，他就是开夜场的。</p><p>仙道坐在椅子上，察觉鹤田频频投来惊诧的目光，颇感困惑，他若无其事地往收银台方向看去，只见鹤田和流川两个人在窃窃私语，不禁寻思，流川这小鬼该不会是在鹤田面前诋毁我吧？这么想着，仙道决定探探虚实，他用很随意的语气对流川说：“流川，明天我去你们学校走一趟，怎么样？”</p><p>流川一怔，眼中明显闪过一丝仓皇，紧跟着脱口而出：“干嘛？我又没讲你坏话，你……”他发觉自己说漏嘴了，赶紧避开仙道的目光，别过脸懊恼地叹了口气。</p><p>“没关系，随便说，我会慢慢找你算账。”明明是警告的话，但仙道的口气却温柔得像是在说情话。</p><p>鹤田察觉气氛有些不对，轻巧地转移了话题：“流川，冰柜里的可乐不多了，你去储藏间搬一箱出来补货。”</p><p>“嗯。”流川正好不想跟仙道说话，免得再次被他绕进去，点了点头走出了收银台。</p><p>仙道晚饭只吃了半盒海苔寿司，这会儿有点饿了，他起身让鹤田帮他装了一份关东煮。</p><p>“可以刷卡吧？”结账时仙道才想起自己身上的现金全都给了琴音的看护。</p><p>“不巧，刷卡机故障了，送去修了，得现金支付。”</p><p>“那个……我没带现金。”仙道头一回陷入这种尴尬的境地，觉得相当难为情。</p><p>“不是我说啊，年轻人还是应该脚踏实地比较好，外表装扮得再光鲜有什么用？”鹤田把装着关东煮的纸杯塞进仙道手里，“算了，这份宵夜大叔请你。你呀，该好好反省反省啦，租辆豪车撑起的门面终究是暂时的，你总不可能一辈子这样游手好闲吧？”</p><p>仙道好端端被鹤田数落，茫然地眨了眨眼睛，忽地反应过来八成和流川有关，他放下关东煮，转身走向储藏间，把手里捧着一箱可乐正打算出来的流川堵在了门口。</p><p>“让开。”流川从牙缝里挤出两个字。</p><p>“跟鹤田先生说我徒有虚表？你也太幼稚了吧。”仙道伸手捏住流川的脸颊拧了一把，“你姐姐的看护为难你，我立马帮你出头……”</p><p>“然后我就欠了你的高利贷。”流川此刻空不出手，只能抬脚踹他，“别挡路。”</p><p>“要不要向我道歉？”仙道躲过了流川的攻击。</p><p>“不要。”流川用肩膀狠狠地撞开仙道，抬眼就看见一伙人推开便利店的玻璃门走了进来，他的目光中顷刻间显出了戒备的神色。</p><p>“柳原哥，您怎么来了？”鹤田从收银台里走出来，向带头的年轻人点头哈腰地行礼。</p><p>“路过，进来看看。”柳原是这条街上出了名的地痞，他嘴里叼了支烟，摆出一副很潇洒地模样看着流川，“喂，小鬼，请你吃夜宵。”</p><p>“没空。”流川厌恶地说。</p><p>“你别敬酒不吃吃罚酒，在这便利店能挣几个钱，只要你肯跟我，多少钱我都给你。”柳原向来男女通吃，他盯上流川有好一阵子了，讲话的口气轻浮极了。</p><p>“柳原哥，您这……这不大好吧？”鹤田的话音听起来充满了畏惧。</p><p>“老东西，有你什么事？给我滚一边去！”柳原身后一个染了灰色头发的手下嚣张地斥喝，“我们大哥能看上这小子，是他的福气！再这么不给面子，今晚我就一把火烧了你这家破店！”</p><p>“有话好好说啊，每个月的保护费我都按时交纳，平常你们来我店里吃吃喝喝我也从没收过一分钱……”</p><p>“喂！你是在跟我抱怨吗？”柳原啐了一口，“不爽的话你就报警嘛。”</p><p>鹤田垂下视线不敢再说话了，他的双手不安地交握在身前。</p><p>“流川枫，听说你家里已经没人了，唯一的姐姐半死不活地躺在医院里，得罪了我恐怕没人会管你，难道你以为鹤田这个老家伙能保住你？识相的话今晚跟我走，我保证让你爽上天。”</p><p>这种东京街头的流氓，仙道见得多了，他歪过头对流川说：“小朋友，你这都能忍？你连我爸的手下都打，没道理怕几个小混混啊？”</p><p>“会连累鹤田大叔。”流川死死地盯着柳原，觉得他那副相态令人作呕。</p><p>柳原一把将鹤田推开，朝流川走来，嘴里说着些不干不净的话。</p><p>“谁跟你说流川枫没人管？”仙道直起身，不等柳原开口，一拳就把他整个人打翻在地。</p><p>柳原眼前阵阵发黑，他像是发怒的猛兽般叫嚣起来：“愣着干嘛！还不给我上！把这家店都给我砸了！”</p><p>鹤田瞬间面色煞白，眼中出现了泪光，他抓住其中一人苦苦哀求：“这家店是我的心血……”</p><p>话音未落，鹤田被一脚踹跪在地，捂着肚子猛烈地咳嗽起来。</p><p>“你们真是找死。”流川见鹤田蜷缩在地上，顿时怒火攻心，也顾不得那么多了，攥紧拳头直接开打。</p><p>仙道由于家庭背景的原因，自小就开始学习格斗术，根本不把这几个地痞放在眼里。</p><p>柳原红着眼抽出了一把寒光闪闪的匕首，朝着流川挥去。</p><p>仙道伸手挡了下，就势卸下柳原的匕首，拎住他的衣襟把他拽到跟前，讲话口气依旧那副玩世不恭的腔调：“你给我记住，流川枫是我的人，以后再敢惹他试试。”</p><p>柳原正对上仙道墨蓝色的眼眸，被他这股子气势给震慑住了，又觉得似乎在哪里见过这个人，再一看，带过来的手下全都已经被流川打得站不起来了。</p><p>“小朋友，你动作也太快了吧？都不给我表现的机会。”仙道教训了柳原一顿，不忘回头调侃流川。</p><p>流川没搭腔，喘着重气扶起鹤田：“没事吧？”</p><p>鹤田这一脚挨得不轻，加上又上了岁数，脸上全是冷汗，疼得话都说不出来了。</p><p>柳原抬起手臂擦掉嘴角的血，踉踉跄跄往后退了几步，指着仙道说：“混账东西！有种的话在这里给我等着，咱们走着瞧！”</p><p>“哦。”仙道毫不在意地看着他。</p><p>柳原着实咽不下这口气，大骂了一通之后，带着一瘸一拐的手下们暂时离开了。</p><p>“糟糕了……”鹤田的眼泪一下子掉了出来，哽咽着说，“柳原的表哥有不少弟兄……流川，你跟仙道快走吧，大不了让他们把我的店烧了……万一……”</p><p>“别担心。”仙道吃不准柳原的表哥是哪路人马，他劝慰了鹤田几句，向流川使了个眼色，“我出去打个电话。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10</p><p> </p><p>仙道站在便利店门口的花架边拨通了须贺的电话。</p><p>“有何贵干？请我吃宵夜吗？”须贺语调轻松，大概今晚心情不错，“你的好意我心领了，浅谷已经给我准备了荞麦面。”</p><p>“须贺老弟，有几个小混混在你的地盘附近让我走着瞧诶。”仙道故意以诉苦的语气说。</p><p>“那你就走着瞧呗。”须贺笑了起来，“堂堂松海会的太子爷，怕什么？”</p><p>“流川枫也在，我不想把事情闹得太大。你出面解决一下。”</p><p>“流川枫？”须贺讶异地提高了嗓音，“喂，你又去找他了？”</p><p>“嗯，我现在是他名义上的监护人。”</p><p>“你在搞什么啊？上次在东大体育馆外，那小鬼对我们那么不屑一顾，气得我都差点拔枪了，你忘了？”须贺的声调越发高昂了，“你怎么就成了他的监护人？”</p><p>“说来话长，回头再跟你解释。你先带人过来。”仙道扭头扫了眼便利店的门牌，把地址报给了须贺。</p><p>“知道了。”须贺说完利索地挂断了电话。</p><p>仙道折回店里，流川正在收拾刚才打斗时被撞乱的货架。</p><p>鹤田面如死灰地坐在折叠椅上，眼中含满了泪水，仿佛整个人都陷入了忧惧之中。</p><p>“鹤田大叔不肯报警。”流川的语气有些沉闷。</p><p>“肯定啊，到时候那帮家伙拘留几天放出来之后，必然会找鹤田先生寻仇。”</p><p>“你先动手的。”</p><p>“可我是为了谁啊？”仙道对流川的不满没有感到意外，“要不，你送鹤田先生回家吧。”</p><p>“你呢？”流川转过脸看着仙道。</p><p>“总要有人留下来善后吧？难道由着那帮家伙烧了这家便利店？”</p><p>“不行。”流川断然否决了仙道的提议，“他们人多，你不好应付。”</p><p>“开始为我考虑了？”仙道的脸上露出喜悦的神色。</p><p>流川看着泫然欲泣的鹤田，沉默了片刻，倔强地说：“反正我不会把你一个人扔在这里自己跑走的。”</p><p>仙道凝视着流川的侧面，这句话像是触动了他的心弦，情爱宛如被朝雾濡湿的翠绿树木，笼罩在清澈明亮的温柔中。他不由得揽住了流川的肩膀拍了一拍，安抚般说道：“好，你不想离开我就不勉强你了。”</p><p>“嗯。”流川点了点头，回望住仙道，“你最多能打几个？”</p><p>“你不是查过我的资料嘛，你觉得这种小场面需要我亲自动手？”仙道习惯性地弹了下流川的脑门，顺手捏了捏他的脸颊，“放轻松，干嘛露出这副视死如归的表情。就算你能以一敌百，待会儿也要忍住，聚众斗殴要是不慎被路人拍到，有可能会影响你比赛吧？交给我就行了，没事的，别怕。”</p><p>“我才不怕。”提及球赛，流川眼中的气焰明显减弱了几分。</p><p>正说着，便利店外一排机车呼啸而来，仙道和流川同时循声望去，须贺带着他的手下已经赶到了。</p><p>“神速啊。”仙道松开流川，朝须贺走去，“明晚带你的兄弟去我的场子里喝酒，我请。”</p><p>“在便利店跟小混混发生冲突还要搬救兵？”须贺语气嘲讽地说，“这事传出去，我都替你感到丢脸。”</p><p>“别传出去不就好了？”仙道早就习惯了须贺轻蔑的相态，无所谓地说。</p><p>“你给我多少封口费？”</p><p>“还不是随你报价。”仙道推开了须贺递过来的烟，“不抽。流川那小鬼应该不喜欢烟味。”</p><p>“你管他喜不喜欢啊？”须贺把烟叼在嘴里，疑惑地皱了皱眉头。</p><p>正说话间，柳原跟在他表哥羽桥的后面，带着二十来个小年轻气势汹汹地走来。</p><p>“哥，就是这个家伙！”柳原冲过来指着仙道叫嚣。</p><p>须贺沉着脸跨下机车，抓住柳原的手指往后狠狠一掰，一改刚才跟仙道嬉皮笑脸的模样，冷声冷气地说：“乱指什么？信不信我废了你的手！”他说完松了劲，一脚把痛叫不已的柳原踹倒了。</p><p>“在我的地头敢这么嚣张？”羽桥皮笑肉不笑地看了看仙道，然后把目光落在须贺身上，“不想死的话，赶紧跪下道歉，再拿出个几百万当作我表弟和他手下的医药费，否则今晚恐怕你们只能横着出这条街了。”</p><p>有须贺在场，仙道不用多说什么，他走到玻璃门前，拦住准备出来的流川，轻声说：“听话，在店里等我。”</p><p>流川迎着仙道的目光，站在原地没动，僵持了一小会儿，他低沉地“嗯”了一声。</p><p>须贺往前走了几步，忽地按住了羽桥肩膀上的刺青用力地搓了一把，顿时哈哈大笑起来：“你的刺青原来是画上去的啊。大热天就别往外跑了，瞧，出了汗都掉颜色了。”</p><p>仙道还没来得及笑，就被须贺调侃了：“仙道，你就不要笑别人了，当初你爸让你刺青，结果你怕痛，跑得比狼狗还快！”</p><p>“你这人……能不能给我留点面子？”仙道不爽地斜了他一眼。</p><p>羽桥的脸一阵红一阵白，他夺过手下握在手里的铁棍，怒吼起来：“大爷我高兴！”</p><p>话音刚落，须贺拔枪抵住了羽桥的脑门，他的手下纷纷跨下机车，神情冷峻地慢慢围了过来。</p><p>“医药费没有，子弹多得是。或者带你们去东京湾游泳如何？”须贺打了个哈欠，“时间也不早了，如果还想见到明早的太阳就赶快给我滚！”</p><p>羽桥知道须贺手里拿的是真家伙，他的双腿开始发颤，好像站不稳似的，霎时间吓得满头虚汗。</p><p>“听不懂我的话？”须贺身子稍稍前倾，做出要扣动扳机的架势。</p><p>“对不起对不起！我……我这就走！马上走！”羽桥险些跪下了，他连声讨饶，往后退了几步远离枪口，然后扭过头连滚带爬地逃跑了。</p><p>须贺收起枪，朝仙道摊了下手，洒脱地说：“任务完成。太轻松了，去酒吧喝一杯？”</p><p>“进来帮流川一起收拾货架，请你喝咖啡。”仙道说完，拽着流川的手臂往店里走，边走边跟他商量，“我身上没现金，你们店里不能刷卡，待会儿帮我付下饮料钱。明天还你，好不好？”</p><p>“嗯。”流川想了想，瞄了仙道一眼，“还款利息收百分之四十。”</p><p>“小朋友，你比我还黑啊。”仙道轻轻地拍了拍流川的后脑勺。</p><p>“跟你学的。”风波暂时平息后，流川心里松了口气，他抬手给了仙道一拳，走到货架边继续整理地面上散乱的货物。</p><p> </p><p>经过仙道的劝慰，鹤田逐渐从担虑中走出来了。不过，他腹部的外伤看起来相当严重，所以仙道派了一名须贺的手下带他去附近的医院做检查，并打电话通知了他的夫人。</p><p>之后，仙道和须贺坐在就餐区闲聊。</p><p>“喂，仙道，你过来一下。”流川站在门边，忽然口气冷硬地说。</p><p>“干嘛？”仙道直起身应了一句。</p><p>“少废话，让你过来你就过来。”</p><p>“他也太嚣张了吧，居然命令你……喂！仙道彰，你这就过去了？你的尊严呢！”须贺叫不住仙道，眼神嫌恶地瞪了他一眼。</p><p>仙道压根不理会须贺，径直走到流川面前：“怎么了？”</p><p>“你手上的伤。”</p><p>“没事，挡刀子的时候不小心被那家伙划了一下，伤口很浅，过两天就好了。”</p><p>“跟我来。”流川拉着仙道走出便利店，拧开矿泉水帮他清理伤口，用棉花擦干后，贴了张创口贴在上面。</p><p>“我可以理解为，你在关心我吗？”仙道觉得灯火下的流川，显得更加闪闪有光，轻而易举就夺走了自己全部的注意力。</p><p>“要不是因为我受得伤，我才懒得管你这个大白痴……”流川的眼底掠过一次踌躇，他抿了下嘴角没有再继续说下去。</p><p>仙道对流川的欲言又止感到纳闷，但没有开口询问，目光温存地望着他。</p><p>相形之下，流川的内心充满了犹豫，缄默了好一阵子，才伸手扯了下仙道的袖子：“喂。”</p><p>“有话你就说吧，不要跟我撒娇，我不吃这套。”仙道忍不住调侃流川。</p><p>“白痴，我只是拉了下你的衣服而已。”</p><p>“在我眼里，这种行为与撒娇无异，有什么问题吗？”仙道毫不客气地反诘他。</p><p>“仙道。”流川没有争辩，他像是下定决心般认真地说，“我觉得，等我们走了，那伙人还会回来。鹤田大叔对我不错，你能不能帮他一个忙？”</p><p>“可是像我这种连车都是租来的人，帮得上什么忙呀？”</p><p>“算了，我自己想办法。”流川感到心底冒上来一股莫名的委屈，他沉着脸掉头就走。</p><p>“你这是干嘛呀！”仙道连忙拉住流川的手臂，“又不是小孩子了，斗几句嘴生什么气？”</p><p>“鹤田大叔出事的话，那就是我害的。”流川心烦意乱地甩开仙道。</p><p>“我还说你怎么会跟我示好……”仙道有些失望地摸了下鼻梁，“好啦，不逗你了，我可以不在意鹤田先生，但怎么可能忽略你？就你这暴脾气，万一那帮家伙拆了这家便利店还得了？不过，你到底年纪还小社会阅历浅，在江湖混混手里肯定吃亏。”</p><p>“说了一大堆，究竟帮还是不帮？”流川听完这番话，有些拐不过弯，闷闷地问了一句。</p><p>“唉，就当我废话连篇吧……”仙道无奈地叹了口气，转念一想，或许不懂人情世故的直白与迟钝也是流川的魅力之一吧，他很快恢复了潇洒自信的样子，“明天请我吃晚饭，就当作是帮鹤田先生交保护费，怎么样？”</p><p>“我这个月零花钱不多，只能请你吃拉面。”流川一瞬间振作起来了，眼神明亮地看着仙道。</p><p>“你是第一个交保护费还跟我讨价还价的人。好，你决定。”</p><p>“喂，咖啡钱明天记得给我。”流川一本正经地说。</p><p>“信不信我揍你？”</p><p>“我现在有求于你，你打我我不能还手。不公平。”</p><p>“流川枫，我真是……败给你了。”仙道努力平复心情，他长吁一口气，转移了话题，“你明明非常抗拒我的存在，但是因为各种外力因素又不得不靠近我，大概这就是所谓的缘分，你觉得呢？”</p><p>“孽缘。”流川向仙道冷冷地递去一个不屑的眼色。</p><p>仙道反倒被流川这副义正言辞的样子给逗笑了，搂住他的肩膀说：“是，你说什么就是什么。先进去吧，我跟须贺打声招呼，往后让他的手下看着这家店。我不会让你后悔与我结下这段‘孽缘’的。”</p><p>“我还是觉得你很白痴。不过……”流川注视着仙道的双眸，与灯光重叠，闪烁着绰绰流光，不知怎的，他的心底像是无声无息地涌起一股海潮。</p><p>云层掠过明月消散在黜黑的天际，柔和的月光顷刻间盈满了流川的眼眶。</p><p>“不过，从今往后，只有我能欺负你。”仙道强势地接过流川的话茬，他抬头看了一眼空中的月亮，没头没脑地感叹了一句，“今晚的月色真美啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11</p><p> </p><p>不知为什么，流川听仙道说完月色真美，倏忽产生了一种近似于温情的错觉，他看了眼仙道，又看了眼天际明月，心想，恐怕白痴真的会传染吧。这么想着，流川微不可闻地叹了口气，略显烦乱地抓了抓后脑勺的头发，一声不响地走回便利店里。</p><p>须贺冲他打了个响哨，还没来得及开口调戏，就被跟进来的仙道以警告的目光瞪了一眼。</p><p>仙道径直折返就餐区，在须贺旁边坐了下来，抬手搭住他的肩膀，压低声音说：“你不是讨厌像流川这种嚣张的小鬼吗？干嘛视线在他身上打转？”</p><p>“性格确实相当恶劣，跟座冰山似的，但是长得好看啊，爱美之心人皆有之，看看还不行？”须贺挑眉望着仙道，“你这家伙有点不对劲啊。上次在医院也是，我不过问了句流川枫是不是很嫩而已，你居然当场就冲我发脾气。这件事我现在想想都觉得很生气。我们认识少说也有二十年了，虽然经常打架，可只要你有事，管你是对是错，我二话不说就挺你。你倒好，为了认识才几天的小鬼，三番四次不给我面子。仙道老弟，说不过去了吧？”</p><p>“要是我占浅谷的便宜，你能视若无睹？”仙道反问了一句。</p><p>“你占得了浅谷的便宜么？别看他瘦瘦小小的，打起来架来活脱脱就是从地狱里来的恶魔，不然怎么管得住我这种浪荡子？”须贺忽然像是反应过来什么似的，狐疑地盯着仙道的眼睛，“等等，你的意思是……喂，不是吧？你什么时候改变性取向了？”</p><p>“从看到流川第一眼开始。”仙道难得露出认真且诚挚的神色。</p><p>须贺用手背贴住仙道的额头，不过被仙道挥手打开了。</p><p>“你没发烧啊，怎么会说出这种话？”须贺满脸错愣，“你对流川枫一见钟情？”</p><p>“是啊，我也觉得很奇怪诶。连哄带威胁地接近他，为了他还跟街头的小混混打架斗殴。完全不符合我的作风。”仙道抬手拨了下头发，看着玻璃墙外灯火熠熠的夜景，“或许人生总有意外吧。”</p><p>“你不怕你爸劈了你？”须贺是过来人，对父辈的愤怒心有余悸，“我差点死在我爸手里，你是知道的。这条路能不走，还是不走得好。你向来理性，利弊自己权衡。”</p><p>“感情这种事怎么理性权衡啊？我放弃过的，但我爸又把流川带回了我的身边，我每看他一眼就多喜欢一点，根本控制不住自己。”仙道这么说着，不自觉地就把视线转向流川。</p><p>流川面无表情地站在收银台里，犹豫了一下，避开了仙道的目光。他听不见仙道和须贺在说什么，但是看见他们两个似乎很亲昵的样子，没由来地感到一阵失落。对此，流川有些迷茫，一股难以名状的情绪像清晨的雾气般笼聚在他的心头。</p><p>“看样子这小鬼不在意你啊。”须贺深知仙道一旦做出决定，旁人很难劝他回头，也就没再多说什么，语气从严肃的提醒忽地转为了幸灾乐祸的嘲讽，“仙道彰，你行不行啊，喜欢就上啊，待会儿直接带回家，不听话我帮你教训他。”</p><p>“谢谢你的好意，不用了。我又不是想找个床伴。你看不出来，我在追求流川？”</p><p>“这么说，你玩真的啊？”须贺露出质疑的目光，“呃，那我劝你赶紧去立个遗嘱吧，把你名下的财产都转给我。比起令松海会蒙羞，垣悟伯父肯定选择白发人送黑发人。”</p><p>“你这家伙能不能盼我点好？”</p><p>“能，那我以咖啡代酒，敬你一杯，希望你早日拿下流川枫，祝你们白头到老。行了吧？”</p><p>“借你吉言。”仙道捞过刚才鹤田给他的那罐饮料，跟须贺碰了下杯。</p><p>“突然觉得长南好可怜，挨了四枪，命都差点没了，结果间接给你牵了红线……”须贺饮了口咖啡，“话说回来，长南的事有头绪了么？”</p><p>“根据平清水所说的，越野已经去大阪求证了。最近警方施压，所有的夜场一天扫三次，没人敢在这风口浪尖滋事寻衅。我们只能暂时按兵不动。”</p><p>仙道的话刚说完，浅谷推开门急匆匆地跑进来，见仙道和须贺坐着在说话，神情才有所松懈。</p><p>“咦？你怎么来了？”须贺回头拉住浅谷的手，把他拽到身边。</p><p>“我以为仙道惹上了什么不得了的家伙，才需要搬救兵。怕你们搞不定，赶过来看看。”浅谷坐了下来，拿过须贺的那杯咖啡喝了一大口，“对方人马还没到么？混哪里的？”</p><p>“几个无名小卒，我一拔枪就吓得落荒而逃。”</p><p>“是吗。”浅谷抬眼看向仙道，“仙道，请问你这又是演得哪一出？”</p><p>“从今往后你离仙道远点。”须贺搂住浅谷的肩膀，把他往怀里带，“我担心他向你出手。”</p><p>“开什么玩笑？我和仙道认识多少年了，如果他对我有意思，我怎么可能选你？”</p><p>“喂，我哪里比不上仙道彰？”须贺捏住浅谷的下巴，在他脸上用力亲了一口。</p><p>“你还不是成天在我面前夸别人？”</p><p>“原来你会吃醋啊？我一直认为你根本不在意诶。”</p><p>“我说……”仙道无奈地晃着饮料罐，“在单身汉面前秀恩爱是不道德的行为。”</p><p>“下个月你不是要去相亲吗？我总觉得文野雪枝这个名字有点耳熟。”浅谷皱了皱眉头，“是不是先前那位哭着要跟须贺订婚的千金大小姐？”</p><p>“仙道本来就不喜欢文野雪枝，你还重提她无理取闹的黑历史？这桩亲事看来彻底告吹啰。”须贺笑侃道。</p><p>“我现在有心仪的对象，就算文野小姐什么都好，我也不可能动心了。”</p><p>“什么？”浅谷显出吃惊的样子，“找到真命天女了？”</p><p>“不不不。”须贺竖起食指在浅谷面前左右晃了晃，否认了他的说法，“是真命天子。”</p><p>“谁？该不会是我吧？”</p><p>“你少臭美，除了我，谁还看得上你啊。”须贺搂着他站了起来，“回家告诉你，免得仙道难为情。”</p><p>“对了。”仙道叫住准备离开的须贺，“外边那几个兄弟以后就负责看着这家便利店吧。”</p><p>“知道啦。”须贺摆了下手，以示告别，他路过收银台的时候，意味深长地睃了流川一眼。</p><p>流川被他看得有点儿不自在，冷着脸目光凌厉地瞪了回去。</p><p>须贺觉得流川仿似是一头充满攻击性的猎豹似的，好像随时都会亮出锋利的爪子，不禁为仙道捏了把冷汗。</p><p>浅谷尚不知情，也没见过流川，以为须贺被便利店的收银小哥吸引了，多少有些不快，使劲拽着他就走。等出了店门口，听完须贺的解释之后，浅谷从愤慨转为了惊愕，隔着玻璃墙用怔愣的眼神看了看正注视着收银台方向的仙道，一时间不晓得应该说什么才好。</p><p> </p><p>凌晨一点左右，鹤田在夫人的陪同下回到便利店。</p><p>流川刚给买了宵夜和饮料的客人结完账，找完零钱之后看着鹤田：“伤势严重吗？”</p><p>鹤田夫人个头很矮，她的面色暗沉无光，像是身体不适似的，细声细气地说：“外伤，要修养几天……”说着，她的眼中出现了泪光，“那帮坏蛋实在太欺负人了……”</p><p>“唉，不要哭啦。”鹤田一说话就牵动了腹上淤伤，疼得他轻嘶了一声。</p><p>流川不太懂得如何安慰别人，沉默良久，只好向仙道求助。</p><p>仙道困得直打哈欠，稍稍振作起精神，从就餐区走到鹤田夫妇的身旁，露出一个疲倦的笑容，话音慵懒地说：“没事了，今后他们应该没胆子再来找这家店的麻烦了。”</p><p>“多谢你出手相助……”鹤田忍着痛缓慢地说，他的眼里闪过一丝明显的惧怕，“你的那位朋友……他为什么有枪？”</p><p>“玩具枪，用来吓唬人的。像我这种穷小子，怎么可能结识买得起军火的大哥？”仙道脸不红心不跳地说谎，“不过，我那位朋友虽然经常虚张声势，但还是有点本事，对付柳原这种人绰绰有余。流川已经帮你给了保护费，外边站着的几个人随你差遣，帮你送货跑腿都可以。”</p><p>“这……这得花不少钱吧？”鹤田连忙摇了摇头，大概先前受了太多惊吓，语无伦次地说，“不行的，仙道君，你……你请他们回去吧。流川还得照顾他住在医院的姐姐，生活担子很重……或者你跟你朋友说，这笔保护费由我出……”</p><p>“还算便宜吧，一碗拉面的钱就够了。”仙道揉了下干涩的眼睛，笑着说，“我那位朋友跟我关系很好，看在我的面子上，他不会为难流川的。要是鹤田先生觉得过意不去，可以给流川适当地增加薪水，不就扯平了吗？”</p><p>“喂，你这白痴。”流川一把拽过仙道，在他耳边说，“鹤田大叔给我的工钱很多了。”</p><p>“随便说说而已，这么较真干嘛？”仙道说着又打了个哈欠，抬手擦去眼中冒出的泪花，口齿不清地说，“我快困死了。我去那边趴着睡会儿，有事叫我。”</p><p>流川不明白仙道干嘛不直接回家休息，但又觉得他待在这里其实也没什么不好的。产生了这样的念头，使流川颇为无措，他隐约发现自己像是对仙道产生了类似于依赖的想法。这种感觉不太妙，或者说，流川不希望仙道这么轻易地就闯入他的私人空间。思绪至此，流川冷冽的眼神沉了一沉，这股异样且陌生的心潮紧跟着渐渐平复了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12</p><p> </p><p>翌晨，换班的两位女孩阳子和美惠有说有笑地推开便利店的门。</p><p>“辛苦啦！”阳子笑容明朗地向流川打了个招呼，拉着美惠去休息间里换衣服。</p><p>这当儿，是店里生意最忙的时间段，买早餐和咖啡的顾客络绎不绝。</p><p>美惠暗恋流川好长一阵子了，每回见到他就害羞得说不出话来，今早也是如此。</p><p>阳子与美惠是邻居，总是有意地撮合她跟流川，常常开些带着暗示性的玩笑。</p><p>“流川君，今晚我们下班后，一起去唱歌吗？”阳子看了眼在收银台前开始忙碌的美惠，稍稍挡住流川的去路，仰起头看着他。</p><p>“没空。”流川语气冰冷地拒绝了，他绕过阳子进了休息间，没过多久，背着双肩包出来了。</p><p>阳子忍不住附到美惠的耳畔小声地嘀咕：“流川君太酷了吧，除了正事，跟我说话从没超过五个字。你是喜欢他的沉默寡言吗？”</p><p>“我不知道啦。”美惠垂下头，显出一副难为情的样子。</p><p>流川走到就餐区，发现仙道还没睡醒，抬手用劲推了他一把：“喂，大白痴，我要走了。”</p><p>仙道嘟哝了一声，忽然直起身搂住流川的腰，把脸贴在他的腹部，闭着眼睛含混不清地说：“流川，我还想再睡会儿。”</p><p>“放开，别赖在我身上。”流川照着仙道的脸打了一拳。</p><p>仙道痛醒过来，抬起头仰视着寒气森森的流川，不悦地说：“你就不能好好地叫醒我？”</p><p>流川没有辩驳，把拿在手里的豆沙包和一罐冰咖啡放在仙道跟前的桌板上：“我回学校了。”</p><p>“既然你请我吃早餐，我送你过去吧。”仙道打开易拉环，往嘴里倒了口冰咖啡。</p><p>“如果我说不用呢？”</p><p>“已经知道考虑后果再做决定了吗？过了一个晚上就学聪明了，不错嘛。”仙道用随意的语气说，“也不会怎么样。最多我带些浑身都是刺青的手下去篮球馆给你呐喊助威。我想应该没有任何一条法律明文规定，禁止组织成员观看球赛的吧？”</p><p>“你就只会用这些下三滥的办法要挟我？”</p><p>“其他手段对付你不管用啊。”仙道理所当然地说。</p><p>流川抓起豆沙包忿忿地塞进仙道的嘴里，没好气地说：“快吃，我要迟到了。”</p><p>“你这个混账小鬼。”仙道有些狼狈地把豆沙包拿了出来，起身扇了下流川的后脑勺，忍不住斜了他一眼，“走吧。”</p><p>“你很烦诶，不要总是打我的头。”流川不爽地说。</p><p>仙道笑着没说话，心想，流川这副板着脸赌气的模样实在有趣得很。这么寻思着，他感到一阵不可思议，或许这正是爱恋的奇妙之处吧。</p><p>两人并肩走到门口时，阳子高声叫住了流川：“流川君，星期六晚上你有空吗？去隅田川看烟火吧！”</p><p>“抱歉。”仙道像是在宣布所有权似的揽住了流川的肩膀，朝着阳子露出礼节性的笑容，“实在不巧，我约了流川逛庙会，时间刚好定在周六，他已经答应我了。”</p><p>流川没有表态，一言不发地看仙道表演，反正他本来就不想跟阳子她们去观赏烟花。</p><p>“哦，这样啊……”阳子眼中闪过遗憾的神色，她悄悄地拉住了惠美的手，低声劝慰她，“别气馁，以后会有机会的。”</p><p>仙道向她们客气地告别，推开店门，与流川走了出去。</p><p>今日天气不怎么好，大概又要下雨了，城市上空笼聚着厚重的灰云。</p><p>在去东大的路上，流川因为疲倦，靠在副驾驶座上睡着了，昏昏沉沉地梦见了自己小的时候。那天是他的生日，东京刚下完一场大雪，从窗户看出去白茫茫一片，父母和姐姐都在身边，拍着手给他唱生日歌。他“呼”地一声吹灭了蛋糕上的蜡烛，亮晃晃的世界顷刻间陷入了黑暗。</p><p>仙道发觉了流川的异样，连忙靠边停车，轻轻地抚摸他的面颊：“喂，你在做噩梦吗？”</p><p>“不要打我……”流川眉头紧蹙，小声且无助地呢喃着，过了一会儿，他猛地一拳狠狠打向仙道。</p><p>仙道偏过头躲开了，就势按住了流川的肩膀，用劲将他摇醒了。</p><p>流川一下子睁开了眼睛，目光里充满了恐惧，他一时分不清梦境与现实，怔怔地看着仙道。</p><p>仙道扯了张纸巾擦去流川脸上的冷汗。他大概能猜到流川梦到什么了，沉默了片刻才开口安抚：“听我说，不管你梦见了什么不好的事，都不要放在心上。”</p><p>流川的眼神渐渐恢复了惯有的冷漠，他把视线从仙道的脸上移开，望向挡风玻璃外铅灰色的天空，用疏离的语气说：“知道了。”</p><p>“我给你说个笑话吧。是关于长南的，他小的时候很胖，有次偷了家里的钱跟我去游戏厅打电动，后来我爸跟我舅父带人找来了。我们只能赶紧逃跑，哪知道他一头撞在了电线杆上，当场把门牙撞碎了一颗，痛得在地上直打滚……”</p><p>“你没管他？”</p><p>“我像是这么没义气的人？当然管了，可是我拽不动他，实在太重了，结果害得我被我爸逮住了，抓回家跪了三天。”</p><p>“两个大白痴。”流川的表情有所缓和，他偏过脸看着仙道，“可惜，撞碎门牙的人不是你。”</p><p>“哦，那还真是不好意思啊，让你失望了。”仙道撇了下嘴，又高兴地笑了起来，“唔，突然很期待周六的庙会啊，但愿那天晚上不要下雨。”</p><p>“什么庙会？”流川警觉地直起了身子。</p><p>“你的记性这么差？刚才在便利店里你不是默认了吗？”</p><p>流川看着仙道无辜纯良的表情，忍不住咬牙骂了句脏话，心想，这家伙实在太狡猾了。</p><p>仙道抬手扯了下流川的耳朵，故作老成地说：“小孩子不准讲脏话。”</p><p>“是你自说自话决定的事，我才不会陪你去逛庙会。无聊。”</p><p>“无聊吗？”</p><p>“是。我宁可在小公园打球。”流川又摆出一副拒绝跟仙道交流的架势。</p><p>“可以啊，从现在开始，我是你的球迷了。”仙道语调轻松地说，“我在球场旁边看你打球不会妨碍你吧？”</p><p>“你懂篮球？”话题转到流川感兴趣的事情上，他的防备似乎松懈了。</p><p>“不懂，但是有什么关系呢？难不成我去看场电影还得先学会演戏？”</p><p>“强词夺理。”流川皱了下眉头，用鼻音冷冷地“哼”了一声。</p><p>“那就这么说定了。要么一起逛庙会，要么我去看你打球。反正由你安排，我没意见。”仙道说着发动了引擎，原先他是喜欢开快车的人，不过现在考虑到流川在副驾驶室，他下意识地减慢的车速。同时，仙道打算买一辆低调点的商务车用来接送流川，开着发动机和排气管改装过的跑车，咆哮声很大，总是这样出现在大学门口，难免过于招摇，次数多了依照流川的性格肯定又会提出抗议。</p><p> </p><p>流川早上只有一堂公开课，他趴在教室里补眠，醒转时已经中午了，窗外正在下雨，雨水落在青绿色的杉树上，激起一片迷濛的水雾。</p><p>梨穗打了电话过来，说下午两点跟外校有场练习赛，提醒流川准时集合。</p><p>流川从双肩包里拿出在鹤田大叔店里买的便当，一个人默默地吃完午饭后去了体育馆。</p><p>近泽身为队长，早就到了，跟流川打了声招呼，搭着他的肩膀说：“练习赛的对手是工业大学，实力与我们旗鼓相当。你好好表现，我会全力配合你得分。在我们的地盘上如果输了的话，那就太丢人了。”</p><p>“好。”流川一旦踏足球场，眼中便涌现出无尽的斗志。</p><p>没过多久，流川的粉丝团也来了，她们坐满了南面的观众席，个别手里举着画满爱心的横幅。</p><p>工业大学男子球队的球员身高方面很有优势，回防和进攻速度很快，上半场东大落后十二分。中场休息时，教练江村老师调整了战术。下半场开始后，流川一改直攻篮下的球路，转为三分球得分，力挽狂澜。这一点令工业大学措手不及，他们根本没有想到流川的外线能力居然也这么强。近泽作为日本大学首屈一指的控球后卫，给流川创造了很好的得分条件。加上战术调整后，内线不断地压缩对手的防守阵容，以流川本身的篮球天赋和日积月累的投篮手感，进球更加易如反掌。</p><p>赛场对阵，士气也很重要。工业大学节节败退，队员们逐个陷入了低迷的状态。相形之下，东大这边反败为胜，越战越勇，结束的哨声响起前，流川一记漂亮的反身大灌篮，引来满场疯狂的尖叫声。</p><p>近泽在很久前就认为，像流川这样的人，生来就属于球场，他碰到篮球的一刹那，仿佛指尖都开始熠熠发光。难怪各个系很多并不喜欢运动的女学生，都会对流川无比地痴迷，当然，外表也是其中重要的因素之一。</p><p>不过，流川社交方面的表现，近泽颇有微词，好比今天练习赛结束后的球队聚餐，他又一次神情淡漠地拒绝了。按照中锋武田的话来说，流川是个不折不扣的独行侠。</p><p>阵雨过后，天空变得敞亮起来，云层与云层的罅隙中隐约透出一抹清澈的水蓝色。</p><p>由于另一名店员请了病假的原因，流川今天还是深夜班，他打算先去医院看看琴音，然后请仙道吃完晚饭后，回家睡一觉再去便利店。</p><p>流川独自走出校门口，中途，他接到了仙道的电话，刚好一阵湿润的风迎面吹来。</p><p>“流川，之前打你电话没人接。是这样，我爸让我代他去札幌吊唁他病故的老友。我刚到机场，大概两天后回东京，向你报备一下。”</p><p>“你的行程安排和我有什么关系？”流川边走边说。</p><p>“不是说好今天一起吃晚饭吗？第一次约会就要改期，我觉得很抱歉啊。”</p><p>“最好取消。”挂在树枝枝头的水滴被风吹落到流川的脖子上，他缩了下肩膀，抬起手擦了擦。</p><p>“你说什么？我这边信号似乎不好……啊，我要登机了，先这样。”</p><p>“路上……”流川赶忙闭嘴，他懊恼地用力抿了下唇角，心想自己怎么会像个白痴似的差点叮嘱他路上小心？</p><p>“知道啦，等我下了飞机，立刻给你报平安。”仙道的话音听起来很愉悦，他笑着挂了电话。</p><p>流川不由得停下了脚步，感觉像是有什么东西倏忽掠过心房，仿佛街道上行人的脚步声和附近鸟雀的鸣啭声都因此渐渐远去，天地之间一片宁静。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13</p><p> </p><p>从地铁站出来，流川步行至附属医院，在住院部电梯门口，便利店同事明石打电话过来：“流川，我已经恢复得差不多了，深夜班我一个人没问题，你在家休息吧。”</p><p>“嗯。”流川低沉地应了一句。</p><p>明石知道流川的性格，倒不是很在意他的淡漠，说了声回见就挂断了。</p><p>流川跟着人群跨入电梯，到了十七楼之后挤了出去，迈步走向琴音的病房，但他推开门的时候，却看见护工正在忙着整理病床。他顿时一惊，话音急切了几分：“我姐呢？”</p><p>从门外路过的护士小姐语气柔和地说：“是十四床的流川琴音女士吧？你家里人把她转到单人病房了，走廊尽头的那一间。”</p><p>“谢谢。”流川扭头跑出病房，一路冲进了护士小姐所说的那间单人病房。</p><p>病房里除了躺在床上的琴音以外，还有两位穿着和服的老妇人。</p><p>“你们是什么人？”流川见姐姐安然无恙，稍稍松了口气。</p><p>其中一位和服衣摆上印有藤花的妇人缓步走到流川跟前，向他躬身行礼，语速缓慢地说：“枫少爷，昨天下午我在仙道本家与您见过面的。我叫千春，那位是登喜子。”</p><p>登喜子在给琴音擦脸，她停了下来，向流川点头打了声招呼：“初次见面，请多指教。”</p><p>“是老爷派我们过来伺候琴音小姐的。”千春始终谦恭地低垂着脖颈，她的目光落在地面上，“据彰少爷所说，您请的那位看护脾气不太好。确实如此。刚才辞退她的时候还大闹了一通。不过请您放心，我已经给了她一笔违约金作为赔偿。”</p><p>登喜子直起身说：“枫少爷，实在抱歉，可以麻烦您先出去一下吗？我们要给琴音小姐擦身换衣服了。您站在这里不太方便。”</p><p>流川只好退出病房，在靠墙边的休息椅上坐了下来，他对垣悟自作主张的安排感到有点烦闷。</p><p>没过多久，千春打开门从病房里走了出来，她把一个精致的食盒交到流川手里，小声地说：“枫少爷，这是给您准备的晚餐。”</p><p>“婆婆，你们回去吧。”流川偏过脸看着她。</p><p>“您直接叫我的名字就可以了，我只是下人而已，婆婆什么的实在承受不起。”千春往后退了一小步，她欠着身子继续说，“倘若擅自离开的话，老爷会发脾气的。枫少爷，请您不要为难我们呀。”</p><p>流川见她这副诚惶诚恐的模样，也就没有再多说什么。</p><p>“那么我先进去了。”千春小心翼翼地说，“您有什么事尽管叫我们。”</p><p>流川无奈地点了点头，把食盒随手放在旁边的椅子上，他换了个舒服的坐姿，抬眼盯着走廊上方的天花板，默默地叹了口长气。</p><p> </p><p>七点左右，仙道搭乘的客机在新千岁机场着陆。札幌今日没有下雨，东边的天际还残留着白昼的明亮，而另一边天空已经变成了深宝蓝色。</p><p>垣悟那位亡故老友姓衫山，是札幌市的富商之一，他死于心脏病突发，明天举行葬礼。</p><p>杉山家派了司机来机场接仙道前往酒店。夜幕已然降临，车窗外一片灯火通明。</p><p>仙道开机后居然发现有流川的未接来电，多少感到有些意外，他愣了一会儿，赶紧回拨过去。</p><p>“喂。”流川的声音听起来似乎很郁闷。</p><p>“我已经到札幌了，在去酒店的路上。”仙道以带点调侃的口吻说，“刚才干嘛打我电话，该不会这么快就想我了吧？”</p><p>“少自恋。”流川不爽地轻哼了一声，“你爸让两个婆婆照顾我姐的事，你知道么？”</p><p>“知道啊。怎么，你不希望这样吗？”</p><p>“嗯。你叫她们走。”</p><p>“我叫不动啊，她们只听我爸的差遣。”仙道不紧不慢地说，“要不我把我爸的联络方式发给你，你自己跟他交涉？”</p><p>“我和你爸没法沟通。”流川明确地否决了仙道的提议，“你帮我去说。”</p><p>“流川，昨天带你离开本宅，我已经被我爸骂了一顿。你又不是我的恋人，我干嘛要为了你跟我爸再唱一次反调？”</p><p>“你喝酒了？胡说什么？”</p><p>“怎么是胡说呢？难不成你是我的恋人？”仙道的语气略带轻佻。</p><p>“仙道彰！你给我差不多一点！”流川低吼道。</p><p>“好好好，我错了我错了，不逗你了。”仙道轻笑了几声，他的态度有所收敛，“由本家的女佣照看你姐，我觉得没什么不妥的啊，总比那位用罢工要挟你给她加钱的阿姨要好得多吧？我不认为我爸的做法有问题，加上他是我的长辈，我更加不可能去干涉他正确的决定。”</p><p>“可是你们没有问过我的意见。”</p><p>“小朋友，这件事和我没有直接关系。如果你不想接受我爸的好意，自己打电话跟他协商。”仙道想象着流川负气时的模样，眼中的笑意加深了，“这次你就别指望我了，抱歉，确实爱莫能助。”</p><p>“就是说无法拒绝了。”流川对垣悟倒是有几分忌惮，双眉紧锁下了定论。</p><p>“别沮丧嘛，又不是害你。”</p><p>流川陷入了长时间的沉默中，过了半晌才开口：“这样一来，我欠你们家的更多了。”</p><p>“原来你在意这个？没事啊，大不了你签个卖身契给我，成为我的人，好不好？”仙道半开玩笑半认真地说。</p><p>“我不是很想跟你这种白痴废话，再见。”流川不爽地挂断了电话。</p><p>仙道靠在后座椅背上，笑着摇了摇头，他看着窗外陌生的夜景，突然很想见到流川。</p><p>这种念头令仙道感到费解，明明今早才跟流川分开，到目前还不足十二个小时，心底竟冒出了对他的相思之情。</p><p> </p><p>千春带来了手工缝制的轻薄单衣，与登喜子一起帮琴音换下了布料粗糙的病服。</p><p>“琴音小姐可真是个美人胚子啊。”登喜子拢好琴音的鬓发，有些惋惜地说，“莫不是老天爷妒忌她的容貌，才让她遭这份罪吧？”</p><p>“唉，但愿琴音小姐能早点醒过来。”千春把病服折叠好，捧在手里准备拿出去交给护工，她走出病房，瞥见流川没有打开食盒，轻声问道，“枫少爷，您不饿吗？”</p><p>流川向仙道求助不成反而被他以不正经的话语调戏了一通，因此颇感窒闷。</p><p>不过就算如此，流川也不能冲着无辜的女佣发火，只能强行压下心头的腾腾怒火，用相对平缓的语速回答：“还好。”</p><p>“是不喜欢我给您准备的便当么？”千春措辞片刻，“听老爷说，您爱吃洋快餐，我去医院对面的汉堡店帮您买吧。”</p><p>“不用麻烦。”流川难以理解仙道本家的佣人为什么要对自己这么客气，他捞过食盒打开了盖子。</p><p>“请您慢用。”千春说着，欠了个身，朝着站在不远处的一位护工走去。</p><p>医院的夜晚很安静，尤其是住院部，随着探访病患者的陆续离开，九点左右已经鸦雀无声。</p><p>流川看着在收拾病房的千春，知道她们今天不会走了，心中寻思着等仙道从札幌回来后，要不要用武力胁迫他帮助自己婉拒他父亲的好意。想到这里，流川一阵苦恼，他不明白为什么仙道一家子都这么麻烦。</p><p>登喜子把病房里的地板仔仔细细地擦洗了一遍，然后铺好了被褥，跪坐在上面，将盘发间的那支发簪取了下来。她望着流川，用赞美的语调说：“令尊与令堂肯定标致得很，生了一双儿女都这么漂亮。”</p><p>“登喜子，你老糊涂了？怎么可以用漂亮来形容男孩？”千春怕流川会介意，赶紧埋怨地斜了登喜子一眼。</p><p>流川不愿意谈论过世的父母，好像会把旧伤撕开似的，他没有搭腔，站在病床边沉默地注视了琴音一会儿，向千春与登喜子行礼道别。</p><p>由于白天下过雨，东京的夜空并不晴朗，加上灯光的折射与映照，天尽泛起一层灰暗的红色。</p><p>流川没有直接折回住处，而是乘公共汽车去了他的秘密基地。</p><p>所谓秘密基地，其实就是小公园里废弃的球场。年久失修，篮筐的网兜不知是哪一天被台风吹落了，只剩下锈迹斑斑的铁环。球场周围的植物早已无人打理，任其自由生长，在黯淡的光影中，重叠的树丛与深绿色的藤蔓紧密地盘缠在一起。夏季尤为茂盛，蛰伏在草堆里的虫子发出持续不断地鸣音。</p><p>流川平常有空的时候都会来这里打球，其他人很少会闲逛到此处，安静极了。</p><p>到十点左右，忽然起了大风，把树枝吹得沙沙作响。流川投进一个球之后，抬头看了看天色，感觉要下雨了，他提起衣领擦去脸上的汗水，跑到篮球架下，弯身拾起滚到球场边缘的篮球。</p><p>流川把篮球装进双肩包里，顺便看了眼手机，发现有一条未读信息，他点开一看，是仙道发来的。</p><p>简讯中附了夜空的照片，还有一段文字：流川，我到酒店了。从落地窗望出去，札幌市今夜的星空非常清澈。唔，忽然有点后悔没有让你一起来。不过，参加葬礼总归不是什么好事。下次吧。如果你愿意的话。</p><p>以前流川的父母带着流川和琴音去过北海道。在札幌待了两天，恰逢大通公园一年一度的雪祭会。流川骑在父亲的脖子上穿梭于熙攘的人潮，伸手好像就能够触碰到夜空中明亮的星星。</p><p>流川清晰地听见了自己剧烈的心跳声，他不知道是刚打完球的缘故，还是被唤起了与过往相关的美好回忆，又或者仅仅是因为仙道的这番话而产生了令人摸不着头脑的期待。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>14</p><p> </p><p>回到住所前，夜雨接踵而至。有只黑色的流浪猫从不远处冲了过来，坐在房檐下躲雨。</p><p>这只黑猫和流川已经混熟了，歪着脑袋冲他友好地“喵呜”了一声。</p><p>流川从包里拿出一盒牛奶，倒在角落的小碗里，放到黑猫的跟前。</p><p>雨势骤然变大了，天际不时地传来隐隐约约的雷声。很快，地面上水流汇聚，倒映着灯火的光华，潺潺地淌向行路的另一头。</p><p>流川打算把黑猫抱回家里，哪知刚弯下身，正在喝牛奶的黑猫就警觉地抬起头。</p><p>黑猫的喉咙里发出类似于警告的低吼，绿莹莹的眼眸盯了流川一会儿，扭过头飞快地逃走了。大概是流浪猫的野性使然吧，即便经常来流川这里混吃混喝，也仍旧不愿意与他过分亲近。</p><p>流川从小喜欢猫科动物，他直起身望着消失在夜色中的黑猫，眼底掠过一丝失落的神色。</p><p>夏季雨来的快，去得也快，转眼之间骤雨和雷鸣都停歇了。水珠断断续续地从屋檐滴落下来。</p><p>流川在原地站了片刻，打开家门走进屋子里，去小浴室冲了个澡，他稍微擦了下头发就躺倒在单人床上，还没来得及闭上眼睛，手机铃声在黑暗中欢快地响起。不知怎的，流川下意识地认为这通电话是仙道打来的，捞过手机一看，出现在屏幕上的名字果然是仙道彰。</p><p>“有事？”流川起身把窗户推开了，外边那棵樟木的树叶上挂满了雨水。</p><p>“我躺在床上有点想你了。”仙道说着叹了口气，“真是伤脑筋，发你信息也不回，还在赌气？”</p><p>“我有能力照顾我姐，你爸凭什么管我？”提及这件事，流川心里不大痛快，加上从昨天开始一路被仙道牵着走，感到相当挫败，讲话的语调嚣张了不少。</p><p>“你啊……只知道冲我发脾气。你仔细想想，我爸安排的事，和我有什么关系？”</p><p>流川一下子找不到合适的理由反驳，他略显烦躁地皱起了眉头。</p><p>“流川，我是真的很欣赏你，也很喜欢你……”</p><p>“你死了这条心吧，我不会跟你混的。虽然我很能打，但是我对黑帮毫无兴趣。”流川打断了仙道的话。</p><p>“等等，难不成你以为我想哄你当我的小弟？”仙道震惊地提高了话音。</p><p>“监护人不就是大哥的意思？别以为我是笨蛋。”流川自以为是地说。</p><p>“你……”仙道顿时语塞，好半天才从怔愣中恢复过来，“小朋友，你该不会还没有谈过恋爱吧？”</p><p>“没有。”流川说完后悔了，心想必定会被仙道嘲笑，赶紧补充道，“才怪。”</p><p>“所以，你心血来潮打算邀请一个人一起看星星什么的，是为了让他做你的手下？”这么说着，仙道的心底忽地升起一股无名妒火，但是倘若像个自卑者似的追问流川前度恋人的情况，又显得太没风度了，他试图将这份嫉意压下去。</p><p>“我才不会这么无聊。”流川隐约觉得仙道这句话有点不对劲，“你什么意思？”</p><p>“唉，你这个迟钝的小鬼啊……我话都说得这么清楚了，还问我什么意思？”仙道坐在沙发上，看着酒店落地窗外繁星点点的夜空，他此刻心潮难平，脑海中不断地想象着流川与别人交往时的画面。</p><p>流川这些年一门心思只顾着打球和挣钱，加上生性冷漠，正常的人际交往都不擅长，何况是更为复杂的情爱关系，他好像明白仙道在说什么，又好像不明白，仿佛陷入了一团不可名状的迷雾中。</p><p>“我要睡了。”流川沉默了半天，仙道也不说话，令他莫名地感到一阵尴尬。</p><p>“今晚不用去便利店？”仙道整个人提不起精神，点了支烟叼在嘴里。</p><p>“嗯。你在抽烟？”流川听见了打火机的声音，不知道为什么，下意识就这么问了一句。</p><p>“呃……怎么了？莫非我猜对了你不喜欢烟味？可是我现在又没在你旁边，不会影响到你。”</p><p>“随你，与我无关。”</p><p>“好好好，我掐了。”仙道俯身将点燃的烟摁灭在烟灰缸里。</p><p>“白痴，你搞什么？我不是在管你。”流川紧跟着解释。</p><p>“嗯，我知道。”仙道站起身拨了拨头发，他调整了一下情绪，以略带宠溺的口吻说，“快睡吧，晚安。”</p><p>通话结束后，笼在流川内心朦胧的雾气尚未散去，仿佛有什么东西呼之欲出，却又难以辨认。为此，流川感到纳闷，心想，明明和仙道真正意义上的来往不足两天时间，按理来说，连朋友都算不上，怎么会被他反复地影响情绪？</p><p>流川暗自思忖着，但他始终没有将仙道所说的喜欢往爱情的方向考虑，所以根本找不到正确的思路，只能闭上眼睛强迫自己入睡，暂且把这些乱作一团的疑问抛诸脑后。</p><p>窗外草丛里的夏虫又开始吱吱地叫了起来。</p><p> </p><p>仙道于周四下午返回东京，抵达羽田航空港之后，他开机拨打了流川的电话。</p><p>“回来了？”两天没有仙道的音讯，流川还以为他不会再联络自己了。</p><p>“嗯，你在学校吗？”仙道戴上墨镜，遮挡住耀眼的阳光。</p><p>“对，下午要训练。”</p><p>“大概几点结束？我过来接你，请我吃晚饭。”仙道边走边说，“如果你有其他安排，我可以等你，迟点也没关系。”</p><p>“你……”流川也不知怎么了，好像有话说不出来似的，他顿了片刻，“嗯”了一声，“四点，校门口见。”</p><p>“好啊，先不跟你说了，我有电话进来。”仙道拿下手机一看，打过来的人是越野，他挂断流川的电话接了起来。</p><p>“仙道，平清水应该没有撒谎，栗村勇人的确是他夫人的外甥。我调查过了，栗村勇人在大阪没有做过什么出格的事，人际关系也不复杂，所以我估计他的同伙都是在东京认识的。综合平清水提供给小彦一的资料，这几个小鬼就像是城市中的老鼠，很难抓出来，除非他们有下一步的行动。”</p><p>“辛苦你了。最近这几天，警方大张旗鼓地搜查各大帮派的地盘，我估计目前不会有人明知故犯。”仙道说着“唉”了一声，“小越野啊，如今这世道不好混了。”</p><p>“有什么办法嘞？我们出生在黑道世家，注定只能吃这口饭。松海会已经很好了，垣悟伯父当时不顾多位叔父的反对，毅然内部改革。那几个老家伙原先一直在埋怨。现在想想，伯父高瞻远瞩啊，毒品生意风险太大，简直就是刀头舐血嘛，一不小心怎么死的都不知道。”</p><p>“关于这点，我绝对无条件支持我爸。”仙道说着转移了话题，“你什么时候回来？”</p><p>“订了明早的机票，怎么了？”</p><p>“陆郎大叔店里的奶酪蛋糕很不错，记得带一个回来。”</p><p>“啊？仙道彰，你以为我是来大阪观光旅游的吗？还要帮你带当地特产？你又在发什么神经？”</p><p>“干嘛这么凶？你是不是我爸在外面的私生子？脾气跟他越来越像了。”</p><p>“这句话我录音了，待会儿发给垣悟伯父，你就等着家法伺候吧。”越野冷哼了一声，“我记得你不怎么喜欢吃甜食的，干嘛好端端让我买什么奶酪蛋糕？”</p><p>“给小朋友的。”</p><p>“小朋友？你家什么时候有小朋友了？”越野困惑不解地说，他忽然反应过来，急切地说，“哇靠，你不是吧，不小心搞出风流种升级当爸爸了？”</p><p>“在你眼里我就这么没节操吗？”仙道忍不住骂了越野一句，“这位小朋友你见过的，等你回来就知道了。”</p><p>“听你这口气……恋爱了？”</p><p>“还没追到手，我正在努力，他这家伙啊……迟钝到匪夷所思的地步，我差点被他气吐血了。”</p><p>“你也有碰壁的时候啊？”越野幸灾乐祸地说，“是该有个人来治治你这混小子了。”</p><p>“宏明，我们这么多年的感情是假的吗？”</p><p>“少来这套，你去找你的小朋友谈论真感情吧。我忙得很，没空理你，回见。”越野说完挂断了电话。</p><p>仙道走出机场出口，司机已经等在那里了，向他躬身行了礼。</p><p>机场外热浪阵阵涌来，太阳下的柏油马路像是要融化了似的。</p><p>来接仙道的司机姓氏为栖原，他在仙道家开车将近二十年，可以说是看着仙道长大成人的。</p><p>上车后，栖原递了瓶冰水和一块湿巾给仙道：“直接送你回家？”</p><p>“去北山车行，我跟车行老板订了台车，昨晚已经送到了。”</p><p>“嗯？你又要换车？”栖原将车里的冷气开到最大，把车倒出了停车位，“上次我帮你改装的那辆跑车不满意？”</p><p>“当然满意，但是发动机的咆哮声太夸张了。”</p><p>“那会儿不是你要求这么改的吗？”</p><p>“栖原大叔，你别误会，我没有责怪你的意思。”仙道拧开瓶盖，往嘴里倒了一口冰水，“往后我要经常去东大附近走动，尽量低调点，免得给流川造成不必要的困扰。”</p><p>“是那位叫流川枫的孩子么？奇怪，你怎么会因为顾及他的感受而换掉自己喜欢的车？这点好像不符合你的处事原则啊。”</p><p>“要是一直没人能够打乱我的步调，生活就太无趣了。”在栖原跟前，仙道没有把话挑明，以免传进父亲的耳朵里横生枝节。他想到待会儿可以和流川一起吃晚饭，眼中出现了明朗且愉悦的笑意。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>15</p><p> </p><p>训练结束之后，流川去淋浴间冲了个澡，他在镜子前停留了片刻，想了想还是问近泽借了吹风机，把潮湿的头发吹干了。</p><p>“要去约会？”近泽对着更衣柜套上短袖，扭头看向流川，随口问了一句。</p><p>“嗯。”流川抬起头，拨了下凌乱的刘海，“算是吧。”</p><p>“这样啊，真是难得，我以为你打算孤独终老呢。”近泽侧过身斜靠在更衣柜上，“我和梨穗待会儿去吃寿司，你和你那位要不要跟我们一起？四个人比较热闹诶。”</p><p>“不用。”流川把吹风机还给近泽，“对方是男性，我欠他一顿饭而已。”</p><p>“嘁，那你干嘛这么认真地收拾发型？”近泽撇了撇嘴，“我还想八卦一下嘞。”</p><p>“无聊。”流川看看时间差不多了，从更衣柜里抽出双肩包背好，“走了。”</p><p>“回见。”近泽摆摆手跟他告别。</p><p>流川跨出体育馆大门，外面的太阳很大，将地面照得亮晃晃的，大朵大朵的白云停留在蔚蓝色的天空中。</p><p>门旁站着一位短发的女学生，她是流川的球迷，但是不敢靠近流川，红着脸羞怯地注视着他。</p><p>流川向来不太留意这些事，面无表情地顾自离开了，他沿着行路走出校门，环顾左右，并没有看见仙道那台宝蓝色的跑车。</p><p>正当流川拿出手机准备拨打仙道电话的时候，对面传来仙道呼唤他名字的声音。</p><p>流川抬眼望去，仙道站在一辆黑色的商务车前，路旁树叶的阴影覆盖在他的肩头。</p><p>“愣着干嘛？快过来，当心车。”</p><p>“你少啰嗦。”流川隔空顶了仙道一句，穿过马路跑到他的跟前，“换车了？”</p><p>“我不是你口中的租车族吗？怎么可能一直租到同一辆车。”仙道心中很是想念流川，眉梢眼角全是温柔的笑意，“两天不见，怎么又变帅了？”</p><p>流川破天荒地有些难为情起来，他稍稍别过脸去，故作镇定地说：“白痴。”</p><p>“有点热，上车再说吧。”仙道毫不在意地笑了笑。</p><p>流川绕到副驾驶旁，刚打开车门，梨穗大声地叫住了他：“流川！流川枫！等等！”</p><p>梨穗拽着近泽一同奔跑过来，她的目光在仙道身上打了一转，忽地眼睛一亮：“你是流川的哥哥！上次我们在体育馆门口见过！还没来得及自我介绍。你好，我是东大男子篮球队的经理宫本梨穗，请多指教。”</p><p>“你好，我姓仙道。”仙道转过身向梨穗露出客气的笑容，“请多指教。”</p><p>近泽充满敌意地盯着仙道，顺手将神情雀跃的梨穗扯回身边，低声嘟囔：“我知道你喜欢帅哥，但是当着我的面能不能收敛点？”</p><p>梨穗俏皮地缩下了脖子，仰起头捏了捏近泽的脸颊，用撒娇的语气说：“对不起嘛，我知道错了。”</p><p>“学姐，有什么事？”流川见梨穗又将视线转向仙道，莫名一阵不爽，话音不自觉森冷了几分。</p><p>梨穗松开近泽，从包里拿出一个樱花色的信封，快步走到流川旁边塞进他的手里：“数物系三年级的今田真希托我转交给你的，我跟她认识好几年了。不是我说，你到现在都没谈过恋爱，实在太逊了。考虑一下好吗？”</p><p>仙道疑惑地眯了下眼睛，心想，难道流川所说的恋爱经历是在撒谎？</p><p>“还给她，我不收。”流川迅速地把情书塞还给梨穗，“少给我添乱，没空应付。”</p><p>“怎么是添乱呢？真希各方面都很优秀，性格也特别好，你别这么武断嘛。”</p><p>流川索性不说话了，转过脸看向别处，气氛骤然之间变得相当尴尬。</p><p>“宫本小姐。”仙道不得不开口帮流川解围，“我家这位小朋友脾气犟得很，他不愿意接受就算了吧。代我向你的朋友说声抱歉，希望她不要介意。”</p><p>“干嘛多管闲事替我道歉？”流川皱了下眉头，不解地注视着仙道，“我又没做错什么事。”</p><p>“是因为天热的缘故吗？怎么火气这么大？”仙道迎上流川的目光，“今田小姐毕竟是女孩子……”</p><p>不等仙道说完，流川一把夺过梨穗手中的情书，甩给仙道，口气嘲讽地说：“喜欢的话让给你追。”</p><p>“你又往我身上撒气？”仙道大少爷脾气一下子上来了。</p><p>流川垂下了视线，他也不知道为什么会演变成目前的局面，心里忽然难过起来。</p><p>仙道看着沉默不语的流川，轻轻地叹了口气，不动声色地将恼火平复下去，以寻常的语气说：“不闹了，好不好？我没觉得你错了，感情这种事确实不能勉强。是我的问题，平常跟人客套惯了。”</p><p>流川瞄了仙道一眼，过了片刻，表情不自在地压低声音说：“今天打球手感不好，被人连续盖帽，很窝火。”</p><p>“啊？流川枫，你不是吧？”反应过来的近泽接过话茬，“你八百年才失误一次，吃了这么点亏就觉得憋屈了？求胜心过于强烈不见得是什么好事。”</p><p>“没事没事，不喜欢输很正常啊，人之常情嘛。”仙道知道流川是在跟自己解释，便不再计较了，他说完转开了话题，看着近泽说，“去哪里？我载你们一程吧。”</p><p>“谢啦，不麻烦你了。”近泽牵住梨穗的手，“那我们先走了，下次再见吧。”</p><p>“好。”仙道把那封情书递给梨穗，“实在抱歉。”</p><p>“没关系啦，我找了个最不好的时机……”梨穗沮丧地接过情书塞回书包里，跟着近泽闷闷不乐地离开了。</p><p>仙道目送他们走远后，冲流川露出无奈的笑容，摇摇头说：“上车吧。”</p><p>流川此刻的心情糟透了，又觉得非常丢脸，一声不吭地坐进副驾驶室。他感到自己这两天的情绪很古怪，但想不清楚究竟是什么原因导致的。</p><p>“对了，我给你买了伴手礼。”仙道从座位后面捞过一个纸袋，放在流川的腿上。</p><p>流川很意外仙道去了趟札幌还给自己带了当地的零食，偏过脸疑惑地看着他。</p><p>“干嘛这样盯着我？”仙道俯身拉开纸袋，拿出一只小狐狸的手工摆件，在流川面前晃了晃，“饼干店老板送给我的私藏物，我一眼就看中了，跟你很像诶。”</p><p>流川没有说话，嘴角微微地动了一下。</p><p>“你……是不是笑了？”仙道像是发现了新大陆似的，眼中闪露出惊喜的光亮。</p><p>“没有。”流川伸手抢过小狐狸摆件，轻咳了一声以此来掩饰他的局促。</p><p>“真是没想到，一个小小的摆件居然笼络了你的心。”仙道故作忧愁地叹了口气。</p><p>流川拉开双肩包的拉链，摸出一串钥匙扣抛给仙道，简促地说：“回礼。湖人队的标志。”</p><p>“你喜欢的球队？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“之前我从来不关注篮球，不过现在开始感兴趣了。”仙道把钥匙扣挂在了车钥匙上，“以后一起看球赛？”</p><p>“我不会帮你讲解的。”</p><p>“我自己可以查，不劳你费心。”仙道系上安全带，发动引擎，“去哪家店？”</p><p>“直行，第三个路口右转。”</p><p>沿着流川指示的路线，仙道开到了一条偏僻的林荫道上，他觉得不太对，放慢车速问了句：“喂，我们是不是驶离城区了？”</p><p>“停车。”</p><p>仙道打了转向灯，把车靠向道路的右侧。</p><p>流川开门跳了下去，站在原地张望了一会儿，回身钻进副驾驶室，用无辜的眼神看着仙道：“我不知道这里是什么地方。”</p><p>“不知道？流川枫，你带得路啊，你不知道？”</p><p>“肯定是你哪个路口转错了。”流川义正言辞地推卸责任。</p><p>“我真是昏了头了，居然相信一个路痴的话。”仙道这才想起流川根本没有方向感，他打开了车里的导航系统，刚设定好熟悉的终点位置，说变天就变天了，顷刻间乌云涌聚，骤雨倾注而下，噼里啪啦砸在挡风玻璃上，目之所及，一片白茫茫的景象。</p><p>“唉……路都看不清了，这一带我不熟悉，只能等雨小一点再走了。”仙道无语地靠在了椅背上，伸手扯了下流川的耳朵以示警告，“小朋友，拜托你以后不要瞎带路……算了，我不会再让你带路了。”</p><p>“你没按我说的路线开，关我屁事。”流川坚持不肯承认错误。</p><p>“是……我左右不分，行了吧？”仙道懒得跟流川争辩，“你不是训练了一下午么，肚子饿不饿？饿的话拆盒饼干吧。”</p><p>经仙道这么一说，流川是有点饿了，他从纸袋里拿出一盒饼干，打开后拆了一块塞进嘴里，含混不清地问：“你要么？”</p><p>“半块，我不怎么吃甜食。”仙道偏过脸，看着因为咀嚼而鼓着脸的流川，觉得他这副样子可爱极了。</p><p>“真麻烦。”流川又拆了一块饼干，掰了一半递过去。</p><p>仙道就势歪过脑袋从流川手中把半块饼干叼进嘴里，边吃边说：“乖啦。”</p><p>“你讲话一定要这副腔调么？”</p><p>“什么腔调？”</p><p>“跟我爸似的。”流川很认真地回答。</p><p>“你爸？”仙道险些被甜腻的白巧克力呛住，他打开矿泉水喝了一口，“不至于吧？我就比你大了五六岁而已。”</p><p>“我已经成年了，你不要总是把我当小鬼头看。”流川紧跟着说。</p><p>“可我觉得你很幼稚诶，不像成年人。”</p><p>“我怎么幼稚了？”</p><p>“连没有恋爱经历这种小事都要骗我说有，还不够幼稚吗？”仙道借机想确认此事。</p><p>“我不想被你这白痴嘲笑。”</p><p>“你知不知道你一时意气之争，害得我两个晚上辗转难眠？我很担心你放不下曾经的恋人。”</p><p>“白痴，你管得也太多了。”流川平时一副不苟言笑的大男子模样，私底下却很喜欢吃甜食，他头也没抬地回了一句，眼里只剩下装在盒子里的饼干。</p><p>“伤脑筋啊……”仙道心想，看来流川还是没能理解自己大前天说得那番话其实是在向他告白。</p><p>阵雨转眼间过去了，雨后的天空呈现出一片润泽的水蓝色，而遥远的山峦上方逐渐笼起了淡红色的晚霞。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>16</p><p> </p><p>几经兜转，总算到了流川说的那间名为“初原”的店铺，仙道停好车才发现此处其实离东大不是很远，只不过由于流川指错方向的关系而绕了一大圈。对此，仙道没什么可说的，而且流川早就把迷路的根本原因推到了他的身上。</p><p>铺子的屋檐下挂着两盏画有梅花花枝的灯笼，这会儿刚过饭点没多久，吃宵夜又尚早，所以店里没有其他客人，身着藏蓝色料理服的老板正坐在吧台里阅读今日的报纸。</p><p>“椎名大叔。”流川跨进格子门，以一贯以来不带任何感情的话音打了声招呼。</p><p>“是流川啊，今天怎么这么晚？”椎名起身摘下老花镜，把报纸折叠好放在一边，冲流川露出温和的笑容。</p><p>“路上耽搁了。”</p><p>“是因为刚才那场暴雨吧？太吓人了，大风把店铺后面一棵老树的枝桠都给吹断了……”椎名说着抬头看见仙道走了进来，以为是吃晚饭的客人，稍稍整理了下衣摆，高声说道，“欢迎光临！”</p><p>“他跟我一起来的。”流川回头看了眼仙道。</p><p>“真是难得，我还以为你从不结交朋友嘞。”椎名当即放松下来，笑眯眯地把菜单递给仙道，“小哥，吃什么？要不要尝尝我家的秘制烤鳗鱼？今天的河鳗相当新鲜。”</p><p>“两份豚骨拉面。”流川不给仙道点菜的机会，拽着他坐到了靠窗的矮桌前。</p><p>“我连菜单都没看清诶。”仙道不满地嘀咕了一句。</p><p>“两天前我们就已经说好了。”</p><p>“我自己付钱不行吗？”</p><p>“不行，必须我请客。”流川固执地说。</p><p>“我真是服了你了，稍微变通一下有什么关系？”仙道把手撑在矮桌上，支着脸用无奈的目光注视着流川。</p><p>椎名将冰镇酸梅汁和开胃小菜端了过来，一一摆在桌上，顺道把一个信封交给流川：“这是你上个月的工钱。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“我去给你们准备拉面，请稍等片刻。”椎名语气爽朗地说。</p><p>等椎名转身离开后，仙道有些惊讶地问：“除了便利店，你还在这里打工？”</p><p>“兼职。”流川从信封里抽出两张五千元的纸币放到仙道的手边。</p><p>“干嘛？我又不是真的要你还钱。”</p><p>“你在同情我？”流川不悦地皱了皱眉头。</p><p>“你有什么值得我同情的地方？”仙道见流川的态度突然严肃起来，不由得跟着认真了几分。</p><p>“别装傻。利江姐跟我说，她把我家里的情况已经告诉你了。”</p><p>“这样啊……你想和我聊这些往事么？”</p><p>“不想。”</p><p>“那就别提出来嘛。我这人记性不好，已经忘得差不多了。”仙道停顿了一小会儿，冷不丁地问，“你照顾你姐是出于同情么？”</p><p>“当然不是。我姐是我家人，对我来说很重要。”</p><p>仙道听完轻轻地“嗯”了一声。</p><p>流川等了片刻没有下文，叩了叩桌子提醒仙道：“然后呢？”</p><p>“你已经替我解释了照顾一个人并不一定是心怀同情，还要我说什么？”仙道拿起酸梅汁喝了一口，紧接着又说，“算了，我不把话挑明，你这笨蛋肯定还是一头雾水。流川，弱者才需要被同情，可你不是。我承认我在你身上的确用了些不算太正直的手段，但我绝对不是为了挫伤你的自尊心而这么做的。因为对我来说，你同样很重要。我们可以先成为朋友。朋友之间互相关心、扶持是理所当然的事。”</p><p>“可是我喜欢一个人生活。不需要什么朋友。”流川目不转睛地望着仙道。</p><p>“你担心习惯我的存在之后，我会突然离开你？所以即便是将我视为朋友也不愿意？”仙道察觉流川的视线有所回避，确定自己说中了他的心思，“不会的。只要你想见到我，往后我会一直留在你身边。”</p><p>流川不自觉把目光移开了，想了好一阵子才冷冷地冒出一句话来：“如果我不想见到你呢？”</p><p>“唔……”仙道装出一副苦恼的样子皱眉思索，没过一会儿又露出了明朗的笑容，“那就等你想见我的时候我再出现，好不好？反正你有我的号码，随时可以找我。”</p><p>大概是由于灯火映照的缘故，流川觉得仙道身上那股子玩世不恭的相态彻底被温柔替代了，他内心深处的重重防备似乎也因此有所松懈。然而，依照流川这些年的经历，他并不想接受这种没由来的陌生悸动，好像倒影在水面的明月，倘若贸然伸手触碰，月之轮廓必定随着水波而破碎。</p><p>仙道从流川的神情上看不出任何端倪，压根无从揣测他的心思，只能作罢，拿起筷子夹了些凉拌小松菜放进小碗里。</p><p>“久等啦！”椎名快步走来，将两碗拉面捧出托盘，分别放在仙道和流川的跟前，“请慢用。”</p><p>“加一份烤鳗鱼。”流川看了一眼仙道，像是难为情似的马上看向椎名。</p><p>“好嘞！”椎名朗声应道。</p><p>“怎么突然开始迁就我了？”仙道饶有兴味地问。</p><p>“谁管你，是我自己想吃。”流川以轻蔑的语气回答。</p><p>“你这个人啊……”仙道笑着摇了摇头，拖长的尾音里透出一丝宠爱的意味。</p><p>两人顾自吃面，都没有再开口说话，大约过了二十分钟，椎名送来了烤好的鳗鱼。</p><p>趁着店里闲空，椎名在矮桌旁坐了下来，跟流川约定好这个月他过来做兼职的日期。</p><p>说着说着，椎名聊起了刚刚在报纸上看到的新闻，语气沉重地说：“昨天傍晚在东京湾附近有两伙年轻人发生了大规模械斗，据说是黑帮之间为了争地盘。唉，死了六个，平均年龄才二十岁，真是可惜……这些孩子太不懂事了，不务正业也就罢了，还崇尚什么暴力美学，跟了大哥就以为很威风，替人卖命，可到头来伤心欲绝的只有他们的父母和家人啊……”</p><p>流川不知道如何接这段话，他果断选择了沉默。</p><p>仙道更是无法搭腔，他生硬地躲过椎名的话锋，略显尴尬地说：“老板，你推荐的烤鳗鱼的确好吃。”</p><p>流川用口型无声地骂了仙道一句“白痴”。</p><p>不过椎名没有发现异样，反而因为这句赞美感到无比自豪，神采奕奕地说：“小哥你要是满意的话，可以向认识的朋友推荐推荐，我这家店地理位置不太好，很多人都找不到……”</p><p>椎名的话还没说完，吧台上的电话铃声骤然响起，他冲仙道笑了一下，匆匆跑去接电话了。</p><p>“你不会因为老板对械斗事件的评论而加深对我的偏见吧？”仙道不放心地试问了一句。</p><p>“不会。”流川像是故意使坏般又补充道，“已经偏到极限，没法再偏了。”</p><p>仙道有些捉摸不透流川为什么时而迟钝得要命时而却牙尖嘴利，他忍不住低声笑说：“好吧，这次算你赢，我难以反驳。”</p><p>这时，仙道的手机传出来电响铃，他一看是须贺，便搁下筷子接了起来。</p><p>“仙道老弟，你在哪儿？”须贺像是没什么力气似的，话音轻飘飘的。</p><p>“和流川在吃晚饭，怎么了？”</p><p>“你应该没这么快跟他过夜吧？”</p><p>“有话直说，别试探我，不然我挂了。”</p><p>“别！如果你没有其他安排的话，来零点酒吧陪我喝酒，行么？”须贺说着重重地“唉”了一声，“我和浅谷吵架了，他还动手打我了，真是憋屈，我竟然打不过他。”</p><p>“该不会你背着他乱来被发现了？”</p><p>“滚蛋，我不是这种人，除了嘴上偶尔不正经几句，从来不会付之行动。”须贺说，“我们不是快结婚了吗？什么都商量好了，结果浅谷那家伙莫名其妙要我穿新娘的白色和服。实在太过分了，于是我据理力争，结果被暴力镇压了，心里好烦。”</p><p>“我还以为是什么大不了的事……”</p><p>“这还不算大事么？”须贺忽地提高嗓门打断了仙道的话，“如果你将来跟流川枫不小心走到这一步，他让你穿新娘的礼服，你乐意吗？”</p><p>“我当然乐意啊。结婚这种事，一生一次，迁就爱人接受他提出的要求非常合理。”</p><p>“浅谷找你聊过？怎么你和他说的话意思差不多？”</p><p>“正常人都会这么想啊，不然结婚干嘛？”</p><p>“难道我不是正常人？有没有搞错啊。当着父母长辈和你们这帮损友的面，我穿件女式和服结婚，像话吗？小彦一肯定会拍一大堆照片，我以后还要不要做人了？”</p><p>“小声点，我耳朵都要聋了。”</p><p>“酒吧这边有点吵啊……算了算了，见面详谈，你应该不会无情地扔下我一人独自饮酒醉吧？”</p><p>“嗯，知道了，待会儿见。”</p><p>“不要把流川枫带过来，我见到他内心很矛盾，又想出言调侃他几句，又会被他那副面无表情的死样子给气到。你就不能找个风趣健谈的小可爱吗？我可以帮你介绍。”</p><p>“谢了。管好你自己的事就行了，别干涉我的私生活。”</p><p>“这么严肃干嘛？你什么时候也开不起玩笑了，唉……恋人、兄弟一个个都变了……”须贺说罢，苦闷地喝了一大口加了冰块的威士忌，然后把电话挂了。</p><p>“喂，你要结婚了？”流川忽然就没什么食欲了，他觉得有点闷，抬手把窗户往外推开了。</p><p>“对啊。不过前提得你同意才行。”仙道顺势言辞暧昧不清地开起了玩笑。</p><p>“跟我有什么关系？”流川疑惑地问。</p><p>“以后你就会知道了。”仙道说到这里，自己也当真了。他收起漫不经心的笑容，心中寻思，怎么开始考虑终身大事了？明明一直以来都很惧怕被婚姻和责任束缚。更何况，与流川的感情尚未开始，现在就产生了想要跟他共度余生的念头，实在太令人摸不着头脑了。</p><p>流川对仙道这种故作神秘含糊其辞的行为颇为不屑，用鼻音短促地“哼”了一声。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>17</p><p> </p><p>流川结完账跟椎名告别后，与仙道并肩前往停车场。</p><p>一轮弯月高悬于城市上空，月光将周围的云朵染得透亮。</p><p>“流川，须贺那家伙遇上了轻微的感情挫折，我去陪他喝几杯，行么？”</p><p>“哦。”流川打开车门，坐进了副驾驶室。</p><p>“我先送你回家。”仙道系好安全带，顺手拍了下流川的后脑勺，“发什么呆？”</p><p>“今天我是早班，晚上不用去便利店，没其他什么事了。”流川忽然冒出这么一句。</p><p>“怎么，你也要去酒吧？”</p><p>流川没说话，用眼神肯定了仙道的说法。</p><p>“嗯？我记得你以前说过，不喜欢喝酒的……”仙道见流川的目光转瞬间变得失落起来，连忙改口，“好好好，带你去，我请你喝一杯。不过先说好，往后你自己一个人不可以偷偷地去任何酒吧，现如今东京的这些夜场鱼龙混杂，我怕你傻乎乎的被人卖了还要帮对方数钱。”</p><p>“你才傻乎乎的，大白痴！”流川立即反诘。</p><p>“须贺心情不大好，待会儿不管他说什么，你假装没听见，好不好？”仙道发动引擎，把车开向宽阔的街道，“万一激怒了他，当场拔枪拦都拦不住。”</p><p>流川不清楚为什么要跟着去酒吧，心里隐隐感到后悔，不过听完仙道这番像是告诫的话，他的犟脾气一下上来了，轻蔑地说：“你准备好酒钱就行了。”</p><p>“哟，听你这口气，酒量很好啊？”仙道笑了笑，继续说，“我们去的那间酒吧是我家开的，酒钱什么的你不用担心。”</p><p>流川不屑地撇了下嘴，扯过安全带系在身上。</p><p>黑色商务车行驶在灯火斒斓的市区，两旁的行路上人潮熙攘。东京之夜，宛如一个光怪陆离的梦境。</p><p>由于路程比较远，到达零点酒吧时，流川已呈现出一副昏昏欲睡的茫然模样。</p><p>“才十点你就困了？”仙道见门口附近的泊车小弟朝这边走来，伸手拍了拍流川的肩膀。</p><p>“不困。眼睛很干涩而已。”流川强打起精神，解开安全带开门下车。</p><p>仙道把车交给泊车小弟，绕到流川身旁，揽过他的肩膀带着他往酒吧里走去。</p><p>这间酒吧相对而言还算安静，驻唱歌手正在中央区表演，附近围满了喝酒聊天的客人。</p><p>流川平时从不踏足夜场，烟酒味缭绕的气息令他不悦地皱了下眉。</p><p>坐在吧台边的须贺挥手跟仙道打了声招呼：“嘿！这边！”</p><p>仙道不着痕迹地挡开一个步履蹒跚险些撞上流川的醉汉，搂紧他朝须贺走去。</p><p>“喂，我还特地交代过别把这小鬼带来的。”须贺不冷不热地说。</p><p>“我总不可能把他扔在路边吧？”仙道开了句玩笑，拉着流川坐在了高脚椅上。</p><p>“重色轻友的家伙。”须贺小声地抱怨了一句，扭头冲调酒师打了个响指，“劳驾，一杯深海，加冰。”</p><p>流川觉得有点无聊，他趴在吧台上，盯着调酒师花式调酒。</p><p>“小鬼，你喝什么？”须贺把调酒师送来的烈酒推到仙道跟前，向流川抬了抬下巴示意。</p><p>流川不懂其中的门道，他说不出酒的名称，不知如何回答。</p><p>“你说你这张脸长得这么好看有什么用……”</p><p>“须贺，你冲流川发什么火？”仙道打断了须贺的话，把目光投向调酒师，“加一杯荔枝冰。”</p><p>“不是吧？来酒吧喝果汁？”须贺随即露出了嘲讽的笑容，晃着酒杯说，“小鬼就是小鬼。”</p><p>“少瞧不起人。”流川对须贺这种蔑视的态度非常不满，他捞过仙道的那杯深海，不顾仙道的阻拦，仰头就灌了下去，然后把杯子往桌上一放，稍稍扬起下巴，嚣张地注视着须贺。但是不过三秒，酒劲上来了，流川只觉得胃里像燃起了大火，他望向仙道，仙道的脸已经产生了重影，迷迷糊糊根本看不清。</p><p>“你没事吧？”仙道见流川连脖子都红了，赶紧伸手扶住他。</p><p>“没……”流川话没说完，眼睛一闭栽进了仙道的怀里。</p><p>“哈哈，这小鬼是传说中的一杯倒吗？”须贺跳下高脚椅，幸灾乐祸地说，“这点酒量还敢跟我逞强？”</p><p>“须贺诚，你给我少说一句。”仙道抱着醉睡过去的流川，“我真是服了你了，大老远过来陪你喝酒解闷，你把流川拉下水干嘛？”</p><p>“怪到我头上来了？我又没怂恿他喝酒。”须贺说着说着忍不住笑了起来，“完了，这小鬼莽莽撞撞实在太可爱了，我气都消了。怎么感觉你捡了个宝啊？”</p><p>仙道抚摸着流川发烫的脸颊，又轻轻拍了拍，低声说：“小朋友，你还好吧？”</p><p>“没事啦，就是喝醉了而已。像深海这种烈酒，一口闷下去，没几个人挡得住。”须贺把手搭在仙道的肩膀上，“你不是喜欢流川枫么？正好趁此机会吃干抹净……”</p><p>“别给我出这种馊主意。我跟你说过的，我不是为了找个床伴而看上流川的。或许是出于爱慕吧，有些事我得尊重他。一时的占有太简单不过了。可流川现在对我还没有感情，以他的性格，肯定会厌恨我。我不想我们陷入僵局。”</p><p>“你瞧瞧，我不过随口一说，你又摆出这副认真严肃的相态，真是烦得要命。”须贺郁闷地抓了抓头发，“算了，还是走吧。看你这小子现在也没心情陪我喝酒了。”</p><p> </p><p>在须贺的协助下，仙道费了老大劲才把不省人事的流川带回家中。</p><p>“累死我了。这小鬼看起来不怎么壮，居然这么沉！”须贺瘫倒在沙发上，气喘吁吁地顾自抱怨，“想想我这是何苦啊！小彦一都比你靠谱！以后我对你没什么指望了！”</p><p>仙道把流川抱进卧室里，看着他醉后泛红的脸，着实感到又好气又好笑。</p><p>须贺骂骂咧咧了几句，无人回应，顿觉索然无味。他打开中央空调，起身去冰箱里拿了罐啤酒。</p><p>仙道走出卧室，虚掩上房门，折回客厅中，伸手捞接住须贺抛来的冰镇啤酒。</p><p>“一身汗。”仙道叹了口气，打开易拉环，往嘴里倒了口啤酒，“你走不走啊？我让司机送你。”</p><p>“我在你家里坐一会儿怎么了？以我们的交情，你好意思下逐客令？”</p><p>“有什么不好意思的，我准备洗澡睡觉了。今晚你别在我家留宿。”</p><p>“干嘛？怕我偷偷溜进卧室对流川图谋不轨吗？”</p><p>“难说，我对你很不放心。”</p><p>须贺冷笑了几声，把啤酒罐重重地搁在了茶几上，起身踹了仙道一脚：“行吧，我走了！整个东京都数我最可怜。爱人和我吵架，兄弟也不管我……”他边说边往门口慢慢走去，到玄关时，回头看着仙道，“你好歹挽留我一下啊！你这个混账小子！你眼里只有流川枫了？”</p><p>“慢走不送，帮我把门关上，司机在楼下等你了。”仙道抬头朝须贺露出无辜的笑容。</p><p>“气死我了！你们没一个好东西！”须贺忿忿地摔门离去了。</p><p>仙道解开衬衫扣子，进浴室冲了个澡，他拂揩着头发折返卧室，看见流川整个人都裹在被子里。</p><p>“你这笨蛋，想热死吗？”仙道轻声念叨了一句，去衣帽间拿了套睡衣，走近床边拉开流川身上的被子，经过一番努力才剥下他的牛仔裤。无意中触碰到流川修长白皙的腿，仙道差点难以自控，赶紧帮他换好睡衣。</p><p>仙道深喘了一口气，去洗了把冷水脸，然后扯过一条毛巾，回房间给流川擦了擦脸和脖子。</p><p>流川无意识地“唔”了一声，皱皱眉头用力挥开仙道的手，用沙哑的嗓音不耐烦地说：“别吵……”</p><p>“好，知道了。”仙道长这么大没伺候过喝醉酒的人，暗中庆幸好在流川只睡觉不折腾，万一发起酒疯上蹿下跳的，那就真不知道怎么办了。</p><p>仙道只在卧室里留了一盏昏暗的落地灯，他掀开被子躺在了流川的身旁。</p><p>将近十二点光景，住宅区一带逐渐安静下来，加上仙道的住所在高楼顶层，就连夜风吹过树梢的声响都微不可闻。</p><p>仙道今日是从札幌赶回东京，可以说奔波了一整天，他打了个哈欠准备睡觉。</p><p>正当仙道即将进入梦乡时，他忽然感到肩膀一沉，睁眼一看，是流川靠过来了。</p><p>流川大概觉得这个睡姿很舒服吧，索性把脚一抬架在了仙道的身上。</p><p>仙道从不带人回来过夜，一个人睡习惯了，被流川这么压着，相当不自在。</p><p>流川这会儿还没清醒，全然不知自己将仙道当作了抱枕，含混不清地嘀咕了几句。</p><p>仙道压根舍不得推开流川，只好由着他了。</p><p>然而，由于承重，仙道开始反复地做同样的噩梦。他梦见自己正在虔诚地参拜地藏王菩萨，一只狐狸倏忽跃出翠绿色的树林不由分说地将他扑倒在地，肩膀很快阵阵发麻，像是有无数细小的沙粒不间断地擦过，难受极了。</p><p>仙道因此醒了好几次，他迷迷糊糊想要翻身，不过听见流川不爽地“唔嗯”了一声立马不动了。等到流川再度归于沉默后，仙道意识不清地寻思，这大概是有生之年在东京度过得最漫长的一个夜晚了吧。这么想着，仙道动作幅度很小地稍稍侧了下身子，将流川搂抱在怀中。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>18</p><p> </p><p>第二天清晨，流川醒来时，发现自己几乎整个人都趴在仙道的身上，吓得赶紧爬起来。至于喝下那杯烈酒之后发生过什么，他一点都想不起来了。</p><p>仙道总算能动了，他闭着眼睛捶打着被流川压到失去知觉的肩膀，用沙哑的嗓音口齿不清地说：“早上好。”</p><p>流川的表情显得有些茫然，怔怔地望着仙道：“这是什么地方？”</p><p>“我家。”仙道没精打采地说，他睁开眼睛看了看流川，很快又闭上了，“好困。不是我说，你的睡相实在太差了，一开始抱着我也就算了，后半夜居然把我直接当成了床垫。”</p><p>“不记得了。”流川局促地抓了抓睡乱的头发。</p><p>“你可真是一只没有良心的小狐狸啊。”仙道佯装失落地叹了口气，“大半夜把你扛回家，还不慎扭伤了腰，又迁就忍让了你一整晚，你倒好，一句不记得了就想撇清。”</p><p>“哪里扭到了？”流川自知理亏，没有反驳仙道的话。</p><p>仙道不过故意夸大，将计就计随便找了腰侧的一处位置：“大概就在这附近吧。”</p><p>流川“哦”了一声，老老实实地帮仙道揉按他所说的痛处。</p><p>“怎么突然这么乖，我不是没睡醒吧？”仙道闭目享受着难得的优待，“手法还不赖嘛，练过？”</p><p>“打球经常扭到……喂，你笑什么？”流川察觉到仙道的身子似乎在轻颤，像是在憋笑。</p><p>“我哪里还笑得出来？都痛得发抖了。”仙道连忙止住笑，装出一副难受的样子。</p><p>流川打消了疑虑，他收了几分手劲，以轻蔑的语气说：“你太逊了，这点痛都忍不了。”</p><p>“请问是谁造成的？”</p><p>“我。”流川不情不愿地回答。</p><p>“以后不准再喝酒了，我在你身边也不行。一杯倒很容易出事，万一酒精中毒怎么办？”</p><p>“啰嗦。”流川怕了下仙道的腰侧，“你家有没有伤药喷雾？”</p><p>“没这么严重，感觉已经比刚才好多了。”仙道说着往旁边挪了挪，“还早，再睡会儿。”</p><p>流川回想起在仙道怀中醒来这件事，又从他的口述中得知昨晚的后续，忽地感到一阵窘迫。</p><p>“喂，你脸红什么？”仙道趁流川不备，抬手揽住他的肩膀，稍稍使劲将他按了下来。</p><p>“干嘛！”流川想要起身，不过被仙道压住了。</p><p>“你不是一向喜欢跟我算得清清楚楚么？”仙道斜过身子，把脸枕在流川的胸膛上，口气慵懒地说，“昨晚你也是这么对我的。”</p><p>“我又不是故意的。”流川的脸更红了，抬起手想要推开仙道，不过听见他倒抽一口冷气，以为牵动到了他扭伤的地方，下意识地停住了，“喂，你起来，有话好好说。”</p><p>“可我没什么话要说呀。你害我睡眠不足腰酸背痛，我想补个觉很过分吗？”仙道感到自己的演技堪称影帝，不过或许是流川比较好骗吧。</p><p>“但是……”</p><p>“没什么好但是的，敢做不敢当么？”仙道这些天里差不多已经摸清了流川的性格，故意激了他一句，“如果你是这样的人，以后就不要跟我说什么不想欠我之类的话。”</p><p>“你这个混账东西。”流川从牙缝里恨恨地挤出一句话。</p><p>“上次不是跟你说过，小朋友不准说脏话。”仙道抬起手轻轻地捏了下流川发烫的脸颊，“我再睡两个小时，比起你抱着我一整晚，怎么看都是你赚啊。”</p><p>流川像是被戳中了软肋不再挣扎了，他紧抿着嘴唇暗中盘算如何让仙道投降。</p><p>“你的心跳越来越快了……”仙道以梦呓般含糊的话音说，“很紧张吗？”</p><p>经仙道这么一提，流川才觉察到自己的心房正剧烈地跳动着：“我……”他努力平复了一下情绪，继续说，“没什么好紧张的。是你太沉，我有点喘不过气。”</p><p>“是吗？”仙道当即撑起身来。</p><p>“嗯。”流川隐约觉得仙道似乎相当在意自己的感受，皱着眉点了点头。</p><p>“瞧瞧你这副表情，我真是不好意思欺负你了。”仙道忍不住笑了起来，“这次就算了，下不为例。往后再喝醉的话，我就不管你啰。”说完，他翻个了身，仰面躺倒在床上。</p><p>“我连球队聚餐都不去，一个人怎么可能喝酒？”流川小声地嘀咕。</p><p>“所以你在怪我带你去酒吧？”仙道顿了顿，像是忽然意识到什么似的，“话说回来，你不是很排斥我么？昨天你明明可以先回家，为什么偏要跟着我去酒吧？总不会只是想见识一下大人们的夜生活吧？”</p><p>流川的心里其实也有相同的疑问，他不知道该如何回答，只好选择缄默。</p><p>“怎么不说话？”</p><p>“无可奉告。”流川的眼神中掠过一丝细微的慌乱，他很快恢复了冷酷的样子，翻身下了床，“我去学校了。”</p><p>“等等。”仙道坐了起来，一把拽住他的手，“你听外面的蝉鸣声这么响亮，肯定很热，不要去挤地铁了，我让司机过来接你。”</p><p>“不需要。”流川用力甩开仙道的手，转过身居高临下注视着他，“你过得很无聊么？干嘛安排我的生活。”</p><p>“还好吧，但认识你之后，觉得人生确实变得有趣很多。”仙道说着打了个哈欠，他揉去眼角的泪花，微微仰起头朝流川露出好看的笑容，“不过，依我对你的了解，你会这么问，是认为我在消遣，借以消磨时间，对吧？”</p><p>“你怎么知道？”</p><p>“小朋友，年纪轻轻不要这么消极，你就不能往好的地方考虑么？”仙道放慢了语速，他感到心底升起了一股温柔的情绪，“你可以试着跟我接触看看。我能保证不打扰你正常的社交，包括你一开始的顾虑，觉得跟我来往会有负面影响，从而影响你的篮球生涯，都可以全部放下。我不会舍得让你失去最喜欢的东西，明白我的意思吗？”</p><p>流川站在原地没有说话，过了好一阵子，才低声说：“但我什么都没有。我连家都没有。”</p><p>“有啊。如果你不嫌弃的话，我家就是你家。”仙道说着拿过枕边的手机，“锁的密码我发给你了。要是你觉得这里不好，看中哪里直接告诉我……”</p><p>“你是白痴吗？”流川显出惊愣的样子，“我的意思是，我们不是同一个世界的人。”</p><p>“嗯？怎么不是同一个世界的？你看起来不像外星人啊。”仙道无辜地眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>“不跟你扯了。睡你的觉，不要管我，再多说一句别怪我动手。大白痴。”流川扭头扯过挂在椅背上的牛仔裤，快步走出卧室，“砰”地一声把房门带上了。</p><p>仙道不想追得太紧，以免物极必反，令流川更加厌烦，他倒回床上，心想，难道要送花给流川，他才能明白自己的心意吗？但转念一想，又觉得这个方法太老土，要是被须贺他们知道了，肯定笑掉大牙。思绪至此，仙道不轻不重地叹了口气，他觉得流川的思维模式很奇怪，有可能是越简单其实越复杂也说不定。</p><p>想着想着，仙道有些犯困，他在枕头上隐约嗅到了流川留下的气息，说不出来的好闻，特别清爽。他索性把枕头从脑袋下抽了出来抱在怀里，不知不觉就睡着了。</p><p>等仙道醒转过来，已将近十点，外面传来急促的门铃声，他抓着睡乱的头发，神情迷茫地去开了门。</p><p>越野满头是汗地闯进来，边换鞋边说：“这么久才开门？热死我了！”他把拎在手里的纸盒塞给仙道，“该死的奶酪蛋糕！还送了该死的金平糖！”</p><p>“谢啦。”仙道把蛋糕放进了冰箱里，拿了罐可乐抛给越野。</p><p>“你自己做了早餐？”越野倚靠在木桌旁，露出一副吃惊的样子，“火腿煎蛋诶，卖相居然还不错。味道怎么样？”</p><p>“什么早餐？”仙道凑过来一看，才发现流川给他准备了早餐，他一把夺过越野手里的叉子，“别动！”</p><p>“干嘛啊，吓我一跳！”越野险些被冰可乐噎住。</p><p>“我幸福得要晕倒了。”仙道捂着脸说。</p><p>“你少在我面前装纯情。”越野嫌弃地斜了仙道一眼，拉出椅子坐了下来，“是你口中那位‘小朋友’做的？”</p><p>“我感觉像在做梦啊。让我打你一拳，痛的话告诉我。”</p><p>“滚开，我没你这种朋友！”</p><p>“不行，我得拍照留念。”仙道说完冲回卧室拿出手机。</p><p>“仙道彰！你在发什么神经？我去了大阪几天而已，你怎么变这样了？撞什么邪了？”</p><p>“你是不会懂的。”仙道难掩喜悦的心情，低头给流川发了信息，不过他没有回复。</p><p>越野很是无语，他扯了张纸巾擦去鼻尖上的热汗，随口问了句：“你说的那位小朋友呢？”</p><p>“去上学了。”</p><p>“你不要命了？如果被垣悟伯父知道你有恋童的癖好，你肯定连怎么 死的都不知道。”</p><p>“你的想法有够低俗的。”仙道把手机放在木桌上，“大学。”</p><p>“哦，这还差不多……等等，你之前说这个人我也认识，但我印象中有点交集的大学生，似乎只有上次把长南送进医院的流川枫……你可别跟我说，你正在努力追求的人就是他。”</p><p>“聪明，一猜就中。”仙道此刻心情大好，讲话的语调都轻松了几分。</p><p>越野顿时瞠目结舌，话都说不出来了，过了好久才回过神来，他趴倒在桌上，绝望且疲惫地说：“所以我特地跑去给男人买了奶酪蛋糕？送的金平糖我还要了粉色樱花的。唉……仙道彰，你这混账家伙，要不要这么离谱啊？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>19</p><p> </p><p>午后，垣悟一通电话将仙道和越野叫回了本家邸宅，长南的父亲江桥佐之助也在。</p><p>女佣捧来玉露茶和竹叶水羊羹，一一端放在茶室的矮桌上。</p><p>“爸，你身体不舒服吗？”仙道发觉垣悟的脸色看起来似乎不太好。</p><p>“可能天气太热的缘故，浑身乏力。右手好像又不怎么使得上劲了。”垣悟说，“快月底了，各大堂口的负责人会陆续过来交账，最近这阵子你就待在本家招待他们吧。”</p><p>“好。不过今天我还有点事情要处理，明早再来。”仙道一想到生意上那些庞杂的账本需要他过目就感到一阵头疼。</p><p>“你自己安排。”垣悟把目光转向越野，“宏明，你去大阪这一趟有什么收获？”</p><p>“抱歉，线索暂时断了，但是我和小彦一会继续追查的。”</p><p>“话说回来……”佐之助拿着茶碗慢悠悠地说，“打伤长南的小野狗是不是也没抓到？”</p><p>“嗯，长南和流川枫能提供的讯息实在太少了。”越野回答道。</p><p>“对了，流川枫不肯收我们的钱？”佐之助抬眼看向仙道，“嫌少？”</p><p>“肯定不是。”垣悟先开口回答了，“据我初步了解，那小子相当固执，甚至有点清高，我请他来本宅吃顿饭都大费周章，最后还跟着小彰逃跑了。”说着，他冷冷地剜了仙道一眼。</p><p>仙道假装没有看见，别过脸用咳嗽掩饰尴尬，过了一会儿才说：“爸，前两天你不是已经教训过我了，干嘛还要翻旧账？”</p><p>“我乐意。”垣悟推了一碗水羊羹给越野，“宏明啊，平常要你盯着仙道彰这混账小子，实在太辛苦你了。”</p><p>“伯父，你这说得是哪里话。不敢当。”越野连忙低下头施礼。</p><p>仙道以手支脸，又露出一贯以来散漫的模样，他的目光飘向窗外的那棵枫树，有几只白色的蝴蝶在碧绿的树叶下飞舞，更添了几分雅致。见到枫叶，仙道便不由自主地想到流川，他墨蓝色的瞳眸中随即浮现出温存的笑意。</p><p>垣悟抬起手重重地扇了下仙道的后脑勺，提高了嗓门斥喝道：“好端端地发什么呆？不是我说你，一到夏天就跟得了软骨病似的，腰杆都挺不直了，你说你像什么样子？”</p><p>越野作为知情者，加上对仙道的了解，自然猜到了他出神的原因。想当初，须贺跟浅谷公开恋情之后，引起了轩然大波，双方家长剑拔弩张差点打起来。不料仙道也步了后尘。思绪至此，越野不禁感到疑惑，娇艳水灵的女孩子有什么不好的？</p><p>“天一热本来就容易犯困嘛。”仙道一边揉着被父亲打痛的地方，一边低声抱怨，“还说手没力气，打人这么痛。”</p><p>“你啊，什么时候才能正经一点？”垣悟无奈地摇了摇头。</p><p>仙道正想接话，放在桌上的手机响了，他拿起来一看，是流川回了信息过来：我自己饿了，顺便给你准备了一份而已。</p><p>不知怎的，从文字中仙道居然能读出流川的语气，他忍不住想笑，但是碍于垣悟在场，只能抿着嘴角拼命地抑止住。</p><p>越野察觉出仙道的异样，用胳膊肘撞了他一下：“控制好你的表情，注意点。”</p><p>仙道赶紧把手机放下了，端起茶碗佯装口渴的样子喝了几大口绿茶。</p><p>幸好垣悟正与佐之助在说话，注意力没有放在仙道身上。</p><p>越野心中不安，寻思着倘若垣悟得知仙道中意流川，不知会气成什么样，他的脾气与须贺的父亲相比，可以说有过之而无不及。尽管越野对仙道突然恋慕流川的事非常不解，但身为老友，他并不希望仙道陷入难以解决的家庭矛盾中。思来想去，越野觉得或许还是规劝仙道迷途知返为好。</p><p>其实垣悟让仙道回本宅没什么特别要紧的事，聊到一半，佐之助接了通电话就先行告辞了。</p><p>下午两点光景，日头正烈，室外的阳光明晃晃的，庭院中的草木看起来全都没什么精神。</p><p>垣悟嘱咐完几件琐事，起身回卧房午休了。</p><p>越野目送垣悟离去，凑近仙道压低嗓门说：“仙道，我整理完思路了。有须贺的前车之鉴，我建议你不要跟流川再往深处发展下去了。当朋友不好吗？”</p><p>“不好，当然不好。”仙道的口气有些任性，“宏明，你是担心我爸会强行干涉？”</p><p>“你不担心？想想须贺，他和浅谷多艰难才走到现在这一步。”</p><p>“是啊，须贺都可以，我没理由走不到。”</p><p>“拜托你清醒点好吗？浅谷跟流川枫有本质上的区别。”越野耐着性子说，“浅谷原本就属于我们这个圈子，但流川枫不是。”</p><p>“那又怎样？”仙道看着越野挑了下眉。</p><p>“既然你喜欢流川枫，应该为他考虑吧？他的生活和我们天壤之别。”</p><p>“如果有得选，我想出生在普通的家庭。可我没得选啊，难道连感情也无法自主？”仙道的眼神倏忽认真起来，“那你告诉我，这样的人生有什么意义？我很难表达为什么会对流川动心。但我知道，那晚我在札幌看见辽阔的星空，立马拍下来发给流川的时候就难以回头了。”</p><p>“所以我刚才说的话你听不进去了？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“行，往后要是遇上什么坎坷，你不要找我倾诉，我会用棉花塞住耳朵，一个字也不听。”越野加重了语气，“将来别指望我帮你收拾烂摊子。”</p><p> </p><p>傍晚时分，仙道送越野回家，两人一路上都没说话，而后，他驱车前往鹤田家的便利店。</p><p>负责看守这家店面的手下原地向仙道躬身行礼。</p><p>仙道摆摆手，示意他们不要太过张扬，他推开了玻璃店门。</p><p>“仙道君！”鹤田站在收银台里，冲仙道露出高兴的笑容，“可多亏了你啊，一直没机会好好感谢你。你朋友派来的那几位年轻人实在太好了！柳原他们再也不敢来我这里闹事嘞。”</p><p>“那就好。”仙道环顾四周没看见流川，感到有些失望，“流川已经下班了？按照你发给我的工作时间表，不是还没到点吗？他电话也关机了。”</p><p>“没走，手机可能没电了吧。他去换衣服了……喏，不是出来了嘛。”鹤田伸手一指。</p><p>仙道扭头看去，见流川穿了件浅蓝色的短袖，看起来非常清爽。</p><p>“你怎么来了？”流川的眼里闪过一丝光亮，很快消逝了。</p><p>“接你下班啊，今天实在太热了。”仙道上前自然地拎过流川手里的双肩包。</p><p>流川反应迅速地一把夺了回来，往后甩在了肩膀上：“事先声明，我准备去打球，没空陪你浪费时间。”</p><p>“我家附近有篮球场，平时没什么人。我可以看你打球。”仙道说着搭住流川的肩膀带着他往外走，顺便与鹤田挥手告别。</p><p>流川搞不懂自己怎么就顺从地跟着仙道上了车，他坐在副驾驶座上轻轻地叹了口气。</p><p>仙道家住宅区旁边的篮球场显然比流川常去的小公园球场要宽敞得多。</p><p>流川从包里拿出篮球，没管仙道，顾自去球场上练习投篮了。</p><p>通红的夕阳，将天空中的云朵染成了艳丽的珊瑚红，晚霞大片大片的涌聚在城市上方，犹如烈火在燃烧着。</p><p>仙道找了处树荫坐了下来，注视着球场上的流川，落日的余晖在他身上勾勒出金红色的轮廓，整个人像是融进了耀眼的光华中，显得越发英气好看。</p><p>直至天黑月升，流川才弯身拾起篮球，他转过身看见仙道在树下睡着了。</p><p>流川捧着篮球走近仙道，在他跟前蹲了下来，忽然玩心大起，伸手捏住了他的鼻子。</p><p>仙道不悦地皱起了眉头，“啪”地一声拍开了流川的手。</p><p>流川这一下被打痛了，他站了起来，踹了仙道一脚，没好气地说：“白痴，我走了。”</p><p>“唔。”仙道吃力地睁开眼，他下意识地拽住流川，不清不楚地说，“别走啊。”</p><p>“你打算在球场上过夜？”流川挣开仙道，把篮球装进了包里。</p><p>仙道坐在原地茫然地眨了下眼睛，好半天才彻底清醒，他拍了拍酸胀的脖颈，以沉闷的语气说：“我怎么睡着了……”</p><p>“大概看我打球很无聊。”流川伸手把仙道从地上拽了起来，“我去吃饭了。”</p><p>“你头发都湿透了。”仙道拨了下流川被汗水打湿的刘海，“先回家冲个凉。”</p><p>“太远。”</p><p>“不就在前面吗？这么几步路还远啊，难道又要我把你扛上去？”</p><p>“那是你家。”流川果断避开了后半句话。</p><p>“别在意这种无关紧要的细节，反正都一样。”仙道以无所谓的语气说，“今天你给我准备了早餐，晚饭应该我请。你想吃什么？”</p><p>“随便。”流川提起衣领擦去脸上的汗水，他没有像往常一样拒绝仙道的提议。</p><p>回到家中，仙道给流川找了身换洗的衣物，然后折返客厅拿起手机点外卖。</p><p>从落地窗看出去，今晚东京的夜空中布满了细碎的星辰，黯淡的光点不是特别明显。</p><p>仙道放下手机，靠在了沙发上，他不知是不是自己的错觉，总觉得和流川的距离似乎拉近了一些。或者说，流川眼中里的防备好像没有原先那么强烈了。但仙道不敢完全确定，毕竟作为单方面的爱慕者，在与心上人相处的过程中，潜意识里会添加一部分美好的臆想。不过即便如此，仙道仍旧感到心底涌上来一股雀跃的情绪。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>20</p><p> </p><p>流川洗完澡从浴室里走出来，他双眉紧蹙，似乎在思考什么。</p><p>“头发要吹干么？我拿吹风机给你。”</p><p>“不用。”流川往后拨了下刘海，“太麻烦。”</p><p>“我已经订好外卖了。”仙道一边说，一边去储物柜里翻出一块新的浴巾抛给流川，刚好盖在他的头上。</p><p>“真烦。夏天又不会感冒。”流川抬手撩开浴巾，胡乱地拂揩起来。</p><p>“我只是不希望你把头发上的水滴得到处都是。”仙道接了一句。</p><p>流川撇了下嘴，在沙发上坐了下来，电视里正在播放晚间财经新闻，他丝毫不感兴趣，盯着茶几上的遥控板没作声。</p><p>仙道看穿了流川的心思，笑着说：“你想看什么节目就换台吧，我都说了，你可以把这里当自己的家，别那么拘束。”</p><p>“哦。”流川得到仙道的允许才俯身捞过遥控器，换到了体育频道，今天的球赛上半场已经结束了，活力十足的篮球宝贝们正拿着手花在场地上热舞。</p><p>仙道把冰箱里的奶酪蛋糕取了出来，用很随意地语气对流川说：“越野莫名其妙从大阪给我带了奶酪蛋糕回来。你知道的，我不太喜欢吃甜食。回来的路上你不是说饿了吗，我估计外卖没这么快送过来，要不要尝尝？”</p><p>流川瞄了眼仙道手里的盒子，估计装在里边蛋糕不是很大，点了点头说：“半个。”</p><p>“啊？那你晚饭还吃得下么？”仙道把蛋糕拿了出来，摆在流川跟前的茶几上。</p><p>“可以，我胃口很大。”流川放下浴巾，索性坐在了地板上，他切了一块蛋糕放在纸盘里。</p><p>“怪不得这么沉，昨天抱你进卧室的时候险些没抱起来。”</p><p>流川刚吃进去一口蛋糕，因为仙道这句话而不小心噎住了，他侧过身用力地咳嗽起来，整张脸顷刻间涨得通红。</p><p>“你还是小孩子么？吃东西这么急干嘛。”仙道哭笑不得地说，他又走到冰箱前，拿出一罐啤酒一盒牛奶，转身折回客厅中，打开牛奶盒放在流川手边，“不要紧吧？”</p><p>“没事。”流川话音听起来略微有些沉闷，他一想到昨晚自己是被仙道抱进房间的，连耳根都红透了。</p><p>“害羞个什么劲啊？”仙道挨着流川坐了下来，以手支脸笑望着他。</p><p>“你咳嗽不会脸红么？”流川说完埋头猛吃蛋糕，借此使自己尽快平静下来。</p><p>“这样啊……”仙道直起身，打开啤酒喝了一口。</p><p>“你别说话，下半场开始了。”流川镇定了大半，他的注意力轻易地就被球赛吸引住了。</p><p>过了将近一个小时，外卖小哥姗姗来迟，他在门口不断地道歉：“实在不好意思，这会儿店里客人太多嘞。老板说耽误这么久，给您打个八折，希望您不要生气。”</p><p>“没事。”仙道付了原价，还多给了他一笔小费。</p><p>“要是每个客人都像您这么善良那就好啦！”外卖小哥感动得都快哭出来了，“下回您点单，我会给您多加点配菜。我这边还要赶着去下一家送外卖，不打扰您用餐了。祝您有一个美好的夜晚。”他说完向仙道躬身行了个礼，掉过头匆匆忙忙地离开了。</p><p>仙道关上家门，把外卖放在餐厅的木桌上，朝流川喊了声“过来吃饭”。</p><p>“噢。”流川应了一声，手一撑从地上爬起来跑向餐桌。</p><p>仙道看着乖乖坐在椅子上的流川，心底涌现的温柔宛若水面上泛起的微波，一圈套着一圈地扩展开去。自从母亲千鹤子过世、兄长与父亲反目成仇之后，他再也没有像此刻这般强烈地希望拥有一个美满的家庭。或许所谓爱意，其本身就蕴含着一种令人得以安定的归属感。</p><p>“你一直盯着我干嘛？”流川察觉到仙道的目光，狐疑地抬起头来。</p><p>“啊。”仙道回过神来，笑了笑，“觉得你好看呀。”</p><p>“无聊。”流川拿过一盒中华凉面，“你要不要？”</p><p>“我不要。你想吃什么尽管吃，不用考虑我。”仙道把店家赠送的冰镇桃汁倒在玻璃杯里递给流川。</p><p>“谢了。”流川伸手接过，放在了食盒旁边，然后掰开筷子顾自吃面。</p><p>“流川，我可以问你一个问题吗？”仙道沉默片刻，突然冒出这么一句。</p><p>“问。”</p><p>“你心里有没有喜欢过或者喜欢着什么人？”</p><p>“有。”流川头也不抬非常干脆地回答了，“我很喜欢德瑞克。”</p><p>“怎么……听起来像是外国男性的名字？”仙道的心里“咯噔”一下，暗中寻思莫非是东大的某位留学生？</p><p>“对。”不知道是不是灯光的原因，流川的眼神变得愈加明亮了，“他很帅。”</p><p>“所以你觉得我不够帅？”仙道向来对自己的容貌很有信心，但这一刻他似乎受到了莫名地打击，皱着眉头显出一副不悦的模样。</p><p>“跟德瑞克比你差远了，你又不会打球。”流川放下筷子，他对这个话题很有兴趣，“他的内线进攻能力很强，可惜他以前腰椎受损，现在上场的机会不多，估计过两年就要退役了。”</p><p>“你说的‘德瑞克’该不会是国外篮球选手的名字吧？”</p><p>“是，他在我喜欢的球队，是我的目标。”</p><p>“我真是败给你了……小朋友，你的脑袋里到底在想什么？”</p><p>流川按亮手机屏幕正打算给仙道看德瑞克比赛时的照片，他不明所以地眨了下眼睛。</p><p>“你认为的喜欢难道仅仅是指崇拜的偶像？”</p><p>“我不是崇拜他。”流川认真地解释，“而是欣赏他的球技。”</p><p>“从前我一直认为我在语言方面的天赋还可以，认识你以后，我总觉得自己的表达能力有问题。”仙道无奈地摸了摸额角，神情略显尴尬。</p><p>“你知道就好。”提及篮球，流川的表情生动了不少，他眼神亮晶晶地看着仙道，“你想看德瑞克打球的视频么？我存了很多。”</p><p>“不想。你给我好好吃饭，别说话。”仙道恨不得用力掐住流川的脸。</p><p>“你先找我聊天的。”流川不爽地撇了下嘴，往后靠在了椅背上，没有再继续这个话题。</p><p> </p><p>夏夜骤雨突如其来，不过片刻间，落地窗外电闪雷鸣，已是水茫茫一片。</p><p>在密集的雨水覆盖下，城市中的霓虹灯火模模糊糊地被晕染成一片，宛若流动的油彩。</p><p>流川清洗好碗盘从厨房里走出来，看向外面的倾盆大雨，眼中闪露出惆怅的神色。</p><p>“今晚要不你就住在这里吧。”仙道刚和关西的一位叔父通完电话，他抬起头望着流川。</p><p>“但是我不想跟你睡一起。”流川脱口而出，说完忽地脸上一热，低下头轻咳了一声。</p><p>“你这话说得好像我很希望跟你睡一起似的，到时候又整个人趴在我身上推都推不开。”仙道挑了下眉，语速缓慢地反诘了一句。</p><p>“我回去了。”流川后悔重提这件事，感到很不好意思。</p><p>“你觉得这种雷雨交加的坏天气我会放心让你独自离开？”仙道刚才故作严肃，很快就忍不住眉眼一弯笑了起来，“好啦，逗你的。我把客房整理一下。”</p><p>仙道平时从不做家务，本家那边定期会有女佣过来帮他收拾，铺个床单手忙脚乱的。</p><p>“喂，你行不行啊？”流川抱着手斜靠在门边，眼中出现了嘲讽的神色。</p><p>“行不行我说了不算啊，要你试了才知道。”仙道语气有些暧昧地说。</p><p>“明明一目了然，还需要试？”流川自然听不懂仙道话中有话，他大步走进客房，一把将仙道拽到旁边，“我自己铺。”</p><p>“好吧，那我先去冲个澡，你有事叫我。”仙道说，“盥洗间洗手台下面的柜子里有牙刷和毛巾。”</p><p>“嗯。”流川很快把床铺收拾好了，他洗漱完之后坐在床边看着玻璃窗外的夜雨。</p><p>雨势比刚才更大了，时不时有明晃晃的闪电划过，把对面的建筑都照亮了，紧跟着又是一阵震耳欲聋的雷鸣。</p><p>流川拉好窗帘，扭头躺倒在床上，不过白亮的光还是隐隐约约能透进来，他不喜欢过于嘈杂的雷雨夜，利索地扯过薄被翻了个身，背对着窗户闭上了眼睛。</p><p>等仙道洗完澡，家里已经没有什么响动了，他犹豫片刻轻轻地打开客房门走了进去，见流川已经睡着了。</p><p>外边雨声潺潺，宛若住在河畔，东京都成了水中的森林。</p><p>仙道站在床边注视着流川的睡脸，一股不可名状的感情瞬间深深地渗透到他的肺腑。</p><p>在一声天崩地裂般的响雷过后，仙道弯下身拨开流川的刘海，在他的额头上温柔地落下一个晚安吻，顺势又吻了吻他的脸颊，然后放慢脚步走出了客房。</p><p>房门刚带上，流川倏地睁开了眼睛，他满脸错愣地抬起手摸着被仙道亲吻过的地方，心里像是腾地燃起一小簇炽热的火焰。</p><p>流川感到身体变得有点僵硬，脑海中瞬间冒出来一个念头：难道仙道所说的喜欢，其实和那些写情书给自己的女孩子的喜欢是同一种？想到这里，他的心房不受控地剧烈跳动起来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>21</p><p> </p><p>已过午夜，窗外的风雨声渐渐变小了，流川仰躺在床上难以入眠，此前与仙道发生过的种种在眼前一一浮现。他想起仙道温情地感慨“今晚的月色真美”，又邀请自己将来有机会一道去札幌观赏星空，并接连数次以漫不经心的腔调说“我喜欢你啊”之类的话……同时，流川感到困惑极了，刚才仙道亲吻自己的时候为什么没有揍他，反而用假寐这种怯懦的方式故作镇定？他不禁思忖：起初当机立断拒绝和仙道往来，如果没有仙道父亲的介入，他们肯定不会有任何交集。之后两人相处得也不算融洽，动不动就吵起来，每次都恨不得大打出手。那仙道的喜欢是怎么产生的？</p><p>诸如此类的思绪与念头，宛如黑暗中发光的蝴蝶群，在流川的脑海中不断地飞舞着，挥之不去。</p><p>流川从未在情爱之事上茫然过，他倍感烦恼，觉得这种莫名其妙的迷惘糟糕透了。</p><p>好不容易捱到天亮，流川昏昏沉沉地起床洗漱，他一走出客房就撞见了仙道，下意识地往后退了一小步。</p><p>“你躲什么呀？”仙道一边说，一边卷起衬衫的袖子。</p><p>“你管我。”</p><p>“一大早口气就这么冲？怎么，昨晚没睡好？”</p><p>流川沉默不语，转身穿过客厅，走进厨房准备早餐。</p><p>仙道觉得流川好像有点奇怪，但又说上来哪里不对劲，他在原地疑惑地站立了一会儿，迈步跟了过去。</p><p>“流川，我不太喜欢蛋包饭诶。”仙道往平底锅里看了看，“能换么？炒面也可以。”</p><p>“没得选，爱吃不吃。”流川冷着脸说。</p><p>“不是我说，你的黑眼圈快掉进锅里了，该不会害怕打雷，所以吓得失眠……”仙道的话还没说完，被流川寒森森地扫了一眼，赶紧闭嘴收声。</p><p>流川把做好的蛋包饭盛进盘子里，挤了些番茄酱在上面，顺手递给仙道：“我劝你最好保持安静。”</p><p>“喔。”仙道接过盘子端了出去，心想，这小鬼今天怎么回事？</p><p>流川稍稍偏过头看着仙道的背影，没由来一阵心跳，他的眉头顿时懊恼地皱了起来。</p><p> </p><p>即便是流川亲自下厨，仙道还是讨厌蛋包饭的味道，他又不敢不吃，只能硬着头皮往下咽。</p><p>流川坐在对面一副心事重重的样子。</p><p>“喂，你到底怎么了？”仙道放下勺子，忍不住问了一句。</p><p>“都说了不用你管。”流川从椅子上站了起来，“我去学校了，碗你洗。”</p><p>“我送你。”</p><p>“别跟着我。”流川低着头拿过双肩包走向玄关，他迅速地穿好鞋子打开了家门。</p><p>仙道急急忙忙追上去，流川已经先他一步进了电梯。</p><p>“搞什么嘛……”仙道怅然地叹了口气，悻悻地回身折返家中。</p><p>流川感觉自己的行为像是在逃跑，或许他不知道如何面对仙道吧。</p><p>在回学校的地铁上，流川站着打盹，才一小会儿就梦见了仙道，他立马惊醒过来，用力地揉了揉干涩的眼睛。</p><p>到站后，流川跟着拥挤的人潮走出地铁站，他的手机响了起来。</p><p>流川一看屏幕上跳动着仙道的名字，犹豫了片刻按下通话键“喂”了一声。</p><p>“你手机充电器落在客房了。”</p><p>“这种小事有必要打电话给我么？”</p><p>“我怕你找不到充电器着急啊。”仙道说，“我在回本家的路上，你自己去家里拿。”</p><p>“你晚上不在家？”</p><p>“嗯，月底比较忙，账务上很多事要处理，大概一个礼拜之后回来。”仙道顿了一顿，语气柔和了些，“心情好点了没？”</p><p>“我没有心情不好。”流川穿过马路走到对面，在树荫下继续前行，“有件事想不通。”</p><p>“什么事？可以告诉我么，或许我能帮你出出主意。”</p><p>流川对仙道这副置身事外的态度相当不满，心想，自己所有的烦恼明明全是他引起的。</p><p>“不想说吗？唉……好吧，那我不问了。”仙道的话音有点失落。</p><p>“你……交过几个男朋友？”</p><p>就在仙道以为流川要挂电话的时候，听见他低声地问道。</p><p>“啊？”仙道意识到流川像是在探询自己，他不答反问，“你为什么想知道这件事？”</p><p>“不说算了。”</p><p>“真正意义上的恋爱……我是指把心都交出去的那种，从来没有。”仙道和盘托出。</p><p>“那还是有。”流川情感方面迟钝，但并非一无所知，他想到仙道跟其他人亲密过，心里很不是滋味，“我不喜欢你这种随便的人。”</p><p>“你就是向我强调这件事？不必这样啊，我从一开始就知道你不喜欢我。”</p><p>“现在应该怎么办？”流川垂下视线看着路面，他冰冷的眼神里似乎出现了几分难得的哀愁。</p><p>“什么怎么办？你今天有点不对劲啊。”</p><p>“我不会喜欢你。”流川像是说给自己听似的又重复了一遍。</p><p>“知道了。”仙道的口吻淡漠了些，“好了，我还得开车，不跟你说了。有什么事随时打给我。”</p><p>流川挂断了电话，不过他并没有感到轻松，反倒觉得更为沉重，心口仿佛压了座大山，甚至有些透不过气来。</p><p>这种近似沮丧的状态一直伴随着流川延续到上午的训练。他从没像今天这样心不在焉过，以至于在对抗赛的过程中，鼻子上不慎挨了一球。</p><p>传球的队员是大一的鹿田，他平时就有些惧怕流川，这么一来吓得差点哭了，慌里慌张地跑过去道歉：“对不起！流川前辈，我……我不是有意的……”</p><p>梨穗拿着毛巾匆忙跑来，看流川捂着鼻子，焦急地问：“砸出血了没？我带你去医务室。”</p><p>“不用。”流川接过毛巾擦去鼻血，扭头走出体育馆，去水池边冲洗。</p><p>“真的不要紧吗？”梨穗小跑着跟过来。</p><p>“嗯。”流川直起身擦去脸上的水珠。</p><p>“出什么事了？”梨穗关切地仰视着流川，“你不是那种会在球场上走神的人。”</p><p>梨穗见他不愿意回答，不过并没有放弃，又试问了一句：“该不会是感情方面的困扰吧？”</p><p>“你怎么知道……”流川顿觉失言，把话咽了回去。</p><p>“我见得多了，前阵子仓木那小子失恋不也这样？最后还退出了篮球队。”梨穗侧过身靠在水池上，阳光照在她白皙清秀的脸庞上，“学校里喜欢你的女孩子多得数也数不清，可你从来不为她们所动。我曾经一度以为你只跟篮球谈恋爱。怎么？开窍了？”</p><p>流川沉默了很长时间，总算开口了：“我觉得我不应该被那个人影响。”</p><p>“可你无法控制，所以觉得心里很烦？”梨穗暗中寻思流川说的“那个人”指的是谁。</p><p>“对。”</p><p>“很正常。感情这种事相当奇怪，你越是想把它压住，它就越是一个劲地往外冒。”</p><p>“没到这种地步。”流川不打算再说下去了，“学姐，我去训练了。”</p><p>“依我看，与其选择逃避或者因此烦恼，不如尝试正面应对，这样才比较符合你的作风呀。”梨穗边走边说，她又自言自语般地嘟哝了句，“究竟是谁有这么大的本事能让我们冷酷的流川枫心神不宁嘞？”</p><p> </p><p>仙道回至本宅时刚过正午。昨晚那场狂风暴雨，使得西面那树夹竹桃的白花被打落了不少，剩下的花朵簇拥在耀眼的阳光底下，染满了明亮的光辉。</p><p>刚才流川近乎无情的话令仙道的心情差到了极点，但又无处发作，沉着脸走进垣悟所在的会客茶室。</p><p>涩谷区的负责人山胁和他的心腹助手半个小时前到的，两人正盘腿坐在垣悟对面饮茶。</p><p>仙道稍微弯身向山胁行了个礼，然后走到垣悟旁边坐了下来。</p><p>“好一阵子没见过你了，又变帅啦。”山胁说话的语气特别爽朗，尾音里都透出一股笑意。</p><p>“伯父你风采依旧。”仙道满脑子想着流川，无心客套，随口敷衍道。</p><p>“没睡醒么？”垣悟推了一碗茶给仙道，“还是谁惹你不高兴了？”</p><p>仙道反应过来，向山胁露出歉意的微笑，客气地说：“山胁伯父，失礼了。”</p><p>“不用这么见外嘛。我可是看着你长大的，哪会计较这些？”山胁无所谓地摆了摆手，“前阵子长南的事查得怎么样了？”</p><p>“抱歉，你可以再说一遍么？”仙道此时注意力完全无法集中，表情看起来很不自在。</p><p>“你怎么回事啊？”垣悟不由得提高了嗓门，显出一副严厉的样子。</p><p>“爸，我身体不舒服。”仙道长出一口气，“整个人昏昏沉沉的没什么力气。”</p><p>“昨晚大风大雨气温骤降，是不是一冷一热感冒了？”山胁问。</p><p>“可能吧。”仙道垂下眼，无精打采地看着碗里淡青色的茶水。</p><p>垣悟的神色有所缓和，他抬手把候在门外的女佣叫了进来，吩咐道：“去把三岛医生请过来。”</p><p>“是。”女佣欠身施礼，快步退了出去。</p><p>“年轻人啊平时要多锻炼，提高自身的抵抗力啊……”山胁拍了拍仙道的肩膀，语重心长地说。</p><p>这时，仙道放在矮桌上的手机屏幕亮了，他拿起来点开一看，是流川发过来的简讯：我刚训练完，要去便利店了。晚上十一点左右打电话给你，谈谈你偷亲我的事。</p><p>看完这句话，仙道吃了一惊，原来流川昨晚居然装睡？难怪他今天的表现如此怪异。</p><p>“世侄，你耳朵怎么……红了？”山胁疑惑地问。</p><p>仙道像是一瞬间充满了电，眼神都亮了起来，他赶紧抬手摸着额头假装苦恼地说：“真是伤脑筋……我好像有点发热了……”</p><p>“看来是病得不轻啊，待会儿早点回房休息吧。”山胁自然相信了仙道的说辞。</p><p>垣悟狐疑地斜了仙道一眼，心想，这小子又在耍什么花样？不过，当着山胁的面，他不方便多说什么，反正无伤大雅，也就没再往深处考虑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>22</p><p> </p><p>仙道心中不由得琢磨起流川对亲吻之事的态度，知道他多半是嫌恶的，但又觉得他发来的短信里似乎没有什么怒意。关于这点，仙道颇感纳闷，以流川的性格，昨晚应该动手才对，怎么会装睡纵容自己？退一步讲，如果流川当时没反应过来，今早肯定也按耐不住了，没想到居然忍到现在才提出来。</p><p>垣悟几次与仙道讲话均没有得到回应，不免怒从中来，拍拍桌子陡地提高了嗓门：“仙道彰！”</p><p>“啊？”仙道心不在焉地应了一句。</p><p>“啊什么啊？”垣悟瞪着他，“不过小感冒而已，又不是什么重病，撑不住了？”</p><p>“抱歉。”仙道打起精神来，随手拨了下头发，依次帮垣悟和山胁斟满碗中茶。</p><p>山胁的心腹姓若田部，之前没见过仙道，他自认为会长之子如外界传闻一样，年轻有为，精明能干，如今本尊就在眼前，却是一副懒散无力的模样，令人有些失望。</p><p>若田部心想，难怪有小道消息说，那位离家出走的大少爷更有资格继承松海会。</p><p>不过，由于身份地位悬殊，若田部断然不敢将心里的想法从神情中表露出来。</p><p>山胁倒是不介意仙道的失态，对垣悟说道：“我说垣悟老哥，你对小彰也别太苛刻了。跟同年龄的几个孩子相比，他还不够好吗？你想想我们家成平，在外面花天酒地，娶了端庄美丽的杏子还不收心，又光明正大地在夜总会里找个情人。他这个情人啊，不是省油的灯，仗着受宠，有事没事就骚扰杏子……杏子太可怜了，成天强颜欢笑……”他说着，嘴边溢出一声忧郁的叹息。</p><p>“你不管管么？杏子可是白石家的掌上明珠，受这么大的委屈怎么行？”</p><p>“怎么管？成平现在不需要依附我的势力了，哪里还会把我放在眼里？”</p><p>“这就是你为人处世太过仁慈的后果，只知道溺爱孩子！男人倘若连自己的妻子都不懂得如何疼爱，与废物有什么区别？”垣悟说起了重话，“你让成平抽空过来一趟，你管不了，我帮你管！你别怪我说话太直接，成平不喜欢杏子有什么关系？现今社会离婚又不是见不得人的事。但两边都不肯放实在可恨，难不成要白石家的小女儿把一生的光阴都虚耗在一个负心汉的身上？”</p><p>“老哥你肯出面帮忙那就再好不过了。”山胁的眼中闪露出痛苦的神色，“成平那小子和少年时期相比简直判若两人。或许你的教育方式是正确的，我们身处的环境满是泥淖，一旦陷进去就很难再爬出来了。”</p><p>“倒也不尽然，如果完全正确的话，我的大儿子就不会与我决裂了。”垣悟谈及崇原，心里始终堵得慌，不禁低声感叹道，“家家都有本难念的经。我唯一的欣慰，就是小彰做事还算有分寸，不该做的事从来不做，不该碰的东西从来不碰。”</p><p>“说起这个……我怀疑成平沾了那玩意儿才会性情大变。”山胁说，“我已经派人去查了。”</p><p>“山胁伯父，我帮你安插几个眼线在成平哥身边吧。”仙道坐直了身子，正色道，“成平哥万一发现你手底下的人盯梢他，肯定激化你们之间的矛盾。”</p><p>“好，那就麻烦你了。唉……我真担心会如我所料，本来日子过得蛮顺心的，偏偏生了个不肖子……”</p><p>女佣轻轻地拉开格子门，躬身站在门旁低声细语：“老爷，三岛医生过来了。”</p><p>仙道怕自己随口装病的谎言被三岛揭穿，连忙看向垣悟：“爸，那我先出去一下？”</p><p>“嗯。”垣悟点点头，“我和你山胁伯父聊会儿天，暂时没什么要紧的事。让三岛医生给你开点药，吃完好好睡一觉，休息够了再去账房。”</p><p>仙道起身向山胁行礼告辞，迈步走出会客茶室，进了另一间房内。</p><p>“又故意说身体不舒服想借机偷懒？”三岛目光如炬地看着仙道。</p><p>“你未免也太了解我了吧？”仙道随意地在三岛面前坐了下来，低头给流川回复了一条“好，等你电话”的信息。</p><p>三岛没有接话，笑着摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>山胁与若田部离开本家邸宅不久，仙道跟着垣悟去了庭院西南角的账房。松海会这些年涉足的生意领域很广，为了避免各大堂口的负责人出现利益上纠纷从而引发隔阂与冲突，账目这一块垣悟盯得很紧，以及大多数新的投资计划都必须得到他的首肯。</p><p>垣悟中风后，虽说正在逐渐复原，但到底已不如从前，生意上的事自然大部分都落在了仙道的肩膀上。</p><p>忙到十点半左右，仙道才离开账房，泡了个热水澡换上浴衣折回卧房。</p><p>女佣已经帮他铺好的被褥，并在屋子的角落点了一截驱蚊香。</p><p>仙道拉上格子门，躺倒在柔软的被铺上，隔着窗户纸，隐约能看见外边萤火虫的星星点点的亮光。</p><p>女佣在门外低声询问：“少爷，要给您准备宵夜么？”</p><p>“不用了，我准备睡了。”</p><p>“是。”</p><p>仙道翻了个身，放在枕边的手机骤然响起悠扬的铃声，他拿起来一看是流川，心里忽然莫名地紧张，深吸了一口气才按下通话键。</p><p>“喂，你下班啦？”仙道尽量用轻松的语调和流川寒暄道。</p><p>“嗯。”流川盘腿坐在单人床上，他刚洗完澡，头发还湿漉漉的。</p><p>仙道以为流川会接下去说些什么，等了半天没等到下文，不由得笑了起来：“你说要找我谈谈，却又不讲话，莫非是打算跟我玩心电感应？”</p><p>“我才没你这么无聊。”流川似乎有点窘迫，他转过身望向窗外那棵枝叶茂盛的樟木，“谈话内容我在短信里已经告诉你了。”</p><p>“哦。亲都亲了，还能怎么办？如果你希望我负责，我很乐意。”仙道紧跟着说，“所以，你现在应该明白我对你的喜欢是哪一种了吧？”</p><p>“我……”流川一时语塞，仙道平时那副玩世不恭的潇洒模样浮现他的脑海中。</p><p>“你很奇怪诶。既然主动联络我，有什么想说的但说无妨。”</p><p>流川踌躇片刻，低声回答：“我认真考虑过了，或许我没有想象中那么讨厌你。”</p><p>“是吗？可你白天的时候在电话里说，是不会喜欢我的。”</p><p>“不那么讨厌和喜欢是两码事。”</p><p>“换言之，我有机会？”</p><p>“仙道，我不太明白。”流川的语气相当认真，“我们认识没几天。”</p><p>“是啊，确实没几天。然而，我远比你想象中更喜欢你。”仙道放慢了语速，听起来很温柔，“时间未必是产生感情的唯一条件，还有其他一些说不清道不明的因素凌驾于其上。不瞒你说，如果没有遇见你，我想我肯定不会爱慕同性。这看起来像是偶然的一桩意外，但又是必然会发生的。”</p><p>流川再一次心跳不止，他不知该如何应对，抿了下嘴角只能选择沉默。</p><p>“我向你坦明了心迹，往后会选择躲开我么？”</p><p>“躲得了？”流川趴在了窗台上，暖烘烘的夜风一阵阵地抚过他的头发。</p><p>“看来你开始逐渐了解我的处事之道了。是的，除非你能离开日本，或者我不喜欢你了，否则我绝对不会放手。”仙道顿了顿，继续说，“前一种可能，你要照顾你姐走不了，至于后一种……你有办法令我对你失去所有的兴趣，而后形同陌路，算你赢。在此期间，除了我之外，任何人都别想接近你，我会想方设法扫除所有的障碍。”</p><p>“你一直这么不讲理？”流川听到“形同陌路”这个词，心口忽然一窒，不过又因为仙道过于自负的论调而感到窝火。</p><p>“不是啊，我只在你面前特别任性。”仙道不紧不慢地说。</p><p>“我还要为此感到荣幸么？”流川冷冷地接了一句。</p><p>“随你，我不强求。”仙道笑了笑，“之前我就跟你说过，既然我已经进入了你的人生，就不会轻易退场。要是你当真厌烦我，一定有办法将我驱逐出境的，对吗？可你又说，你或许没有想象中那么讨厌我，这可伤脑筋了，看来你注定无法摆脱我了。”</p><p>流川沉默了一会儿，话音里充满了挫败感，闷闷地问：“那怎么办？”</p><p>这句话把仙道逗笑了，语气稍稍轻佻了几分：“小朋友，你问出这么可爱的问题，我又想亲你了。”</p><p>“喂，你胡说八道什么！”流川的脸颊顷刻间烫了起来。</p><p>“怎么胡说了？我们今晚不就是为了讨论这个问题才通话的吗？而且，还是你主动找我……我在想，你是不是并不抗拒呢？要不然我早就被你揍得站不起来了吧。况且，今晚我说了这么多，你都没有挂我电话，实在太反常了。”仙道换了个更为舒适的睡姿，神色出奇地认真，“流川，可以告诉我你心里真正的想法吗？你真的一点都不喜欢我？”</p><p>“我不知道。我的生活被你打乱了。”这番话戳中了流川心底的迷茫，他像是逃避似的没有正面回答仙道提出的质疑。</p><p>“就我个人而言，我完全不在意的人根本没可能使我心神不宁。”仙道的声调和缓了不少，“要不要先试着放下对我的成见？”</p><p>“然后呢？”</p><p>“我还得教你如何敞开心扉，回应他人的爱意？”仙道十分苦恼。“我正在追求你诶，你找我当感情顾问不合适吧。我没办法站在你的立场客观地替你考虑问题，帮不了你的。”</p><p>“真烦。”流川垂下了眼帘，略显沮丧地叹了口气。</p><p>“好啦，又不是什么关乎生死的重要抉择，顺其自然吧。我对你没什么要求，不喜欢我也没关系，我喜欢你就行了。”仙道话音刚落，外面又开始下雨了。这阵子几乎每晚都会下雨。雨点落在树木上发出沙沙的声音，那些忽明忽暗的萤火虫之光在雨中消失了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>23</p><p> </p><p>凌晨一点，流川仰躺在单人床上仍旧处于清醒状态，屡次因为仙道难以成眠这件事，令他既烦躁又不解，好似被看不见的蛛丝束缚住了心房，牵扯出一缕一缕极为复杂的异样情绪。</p><p>不管是出于真挚的爱慕或者自私的欲念，流川身边的追求者确实不在少数，男性也有个别，比如上次在鹤田家便利店里闹事的柳原，然而，无论是谁无论以何种方式都不可能接近他。</p><p>这种对旁人的疏离与冷漠多半源自于流川幼年遭遇过的不幸，当时因为孱弱而抵抗不了的暴力伤害一直是潜藏在他心底深处无法磨灭的阴影。加上双亲葬身火海，原本美满的家庭顷刻间分崩离析，后来唯一的姐姐又出了事。多舛的命运迫使他披上了厚重冰冷的盔甲。</p><p>这几年间，流川凭借一己之力在东京生活着，他心中最大的愿望就是姐姐可以苏醒过来。</p><p>仙道的出现，无疑是流川始料未及的意外。</p><p>所谓的意外，更像是命运安排的邂逅，正如仙道所说，是偶然亦是必然。注定发生的事，总会发生的。</p><p>流川看着放在不远处仙道送他的那个狐狸摆件，一缕白亮的月光刚好照在上面，栩栩如生的红色狐狸宛如黑夜中的一小团火焰。</p><p>从前流川的小房间里也有相似的狐狸摆件，是母亲逛街的时候买的，原本只是用来点缀的装饰物。那会儿流川的母亲拿着摆件在流川面前晃，还笑着逗流川，说他就像只小狐狸。</p><p>流川回想当天仙道调侃自己的神态，觉得与母亲如出一辙。思至此处，他翻了个身，捞过手机再一次搜索了松海会及东京暴力组织的信息。</p><p>仙道似乎相当低调，网络上不太找得到和他相关的内容，连为数不多的照片都是记者在暗处偷拍的模糊影像。跟上次流川粗略浏览获悉的情报相差无几。垣悟的名字倒是很常见，他的青年时代被人撰写成了惊心动魄的传奇。</p><p>就在流川打算放弃的时候，一则垣悟的夫人千鹤子也就是仙道的母亲遭人绑架杀害的旧闻引起了他的注意。</p><p>配图有葬礼上的画面，流川一眼就找到了还是少年的仙道，垂着头站在黑压压的人群前。尽管看不清面容，可不知道为什么，他依旧感受到了仙道当年的痛楚，像是不再锋利的刀刃，慢慢地划过心口。</p><p>流川吃了一惊，赶紧把手机锁屏了。他之所以吃惊，不是因为这种令人窒息的钝痛，而是不自觉地产生了想要拥抱住少年仙道的念头。</p><p>因此，流川越加笃定地认为白痴是会传染的，自己这些不合常理的想法全都是受仙道影响的后果。</p><p>此时的东京都，已不如前半夜那样喧哗吵闹了，窗外偶尔传来几声尖细的猫叫声。</p><p>流川闭着眼静默了片刻，纷乱的心潮总算有所平复，他重新拿起手机继续阅读。</p><p>据后续和近两年的报道来看，这桩案件一直悬而未破，杀害仙道母亲的凶手应该至今仍然逍遥法外。由于垣悟身为东京首屈一指的大帮会头目，身份特殊，不排除是他的仇家挑衅报复。</p><p>流川搜出了千鹤子生前的照片，她穿着淡樱色的和服，发髻上别着一支精致的樱花簪，笑容端庄温柔。而千鹤子被徒步客在山间发现的遗体照片做了特殊处理，不是特别清晰，只能依稀看出她的双手被反绑在身后，衣服上沾满了血迹和泥土，文字描述她死前受到了极其残酷的虐待。</p><p>不过，制造这起惨案的凶徒反侦察能力很强，弃尸现场没有留下任何痕迹，而且徒步客报案时，距离千鹤子的死亡时间已过去一周，其间下过几场暴雨，即便附近留有脚印也都被冲刷干净了。</p><p>看到这里，流川深深地喘了口气，他很难想象仙道那时候是怎么接受这件事的，如今又是怎么心无芥蒂地潇洒生活的。莫非仙道和自己一样？把过往种种强行藏掩在旁人不会发现的角落，等到无人时再翻出来伤感缅怀？</p><p>空前庞杂的胡思乱想一层一层像是海浪般掠过流川的脑际，他不胜其烦地翻了个身，以默数黑猫的方式催眠自己。</p><p> </p><p>翌日。仙道洗漱完走出屋舍，站在门口的回廊上。昨夜下了场雨，室外新鲜的空气沁人心脾。</p><p>须贺揽着浅谷的肩膀从大门外走进来，远远地向仙道挥手打了声招呼。</p><p>到了近处，仙道边整理浴衣的腰带边懒洋洋地问：“这一大清早的，有何贵干？”</p><p>“探望垣悟伯父。”须贺笑了一下。</p><p>“你们和好了？”仙道唤来附近的女佣，让她去吩咐厨房准备早餐。</p><p>“当然。”须贺偏过头在浅谷脸上亲了一口，“我们是未婚夫夫，哪有隔夜仇。”</p><p>“这世上没有武力不能解决的事，打一顿不行那就打两顿。”浅谷故作嫌恶地擦了下被须贺亲过的地方。</p><p>“喂，你能不能给我留点面子？”须贺挥手打了浅谷一拳。</p><p>浅谷闪身躲开了，灵巧地跃上回廊，踮起脚搭住了仙道的肩膀，以开玩笑的语气说：“你和那个酷酷的大学生怎么样了？抓紧时间说不定能和我们一起把婚事给办了。”</p><p>“你太抬举仙道彰了。我估计他连流川枫的手都没牵到吧。”须贺斜了浅谷一眼，“我说，好歹你的准新郎在场，别挂在仙道身上行不行？”</p><p>“有本事你揍我啊。打不过我麻烦你闭嘴。”浅谷冲着须贺挑了下眉。</p><p>“你给我记住，晚上别哭哭啼啼地求饶！我绝对不会心软。”</p><p>“仙道，今晚我在你家留宿可以么？”浅谷把目光转向仙道。</p><p>“随便你啊，反正客房多得是。”</p><p>须贺走上前一把将浅谷拉进怀里，郑重地警告：“以前你跟仙道走得近一点我不会说什么的，可现在不行，跟他保持距离！万一他得不到流川枫，拿你当替身怎么办……”</p><p>“吵什么？”垣悟打断了须贺的话，“你能有一天是安安静静的吗？”</p><p>“垣悟伯父。”须贺当即有所收敛，与浅谷一起向他躬身行礼。</p><p>“这么早过来有什么事？”垣悟的起床气一贯以来都很严重，口吻十分不悦。</p><p>“我爸数落我好久没来看你了，顺道让我把请帖送给你。”须贺说着，从怀中摸出结婚请帖，双手奉给垣悟，“恳望伯父届时能赏光莅临我和浅谷的婚礼。”</p><p>“嗯。”垣悟伸手接过，他扫了浅谷一眼，没有多说什么，转过身子朝盥洗间走去。</p><p>垣悟走远后，须贺松了口气，如释重负地说：“说真的，我从小就怕你爸，尤其是他不笑的时候。”</p><p>“仙道，我担心万一你钟情流川枫的事被垣悟伯父发现，后果不堪设想。”浅谷小声地说。</p><p>“将来的事将来再说吧。”</p><p>“他未必能追得到流川枫。”须贺总喜欢以不屑的口气调侃仙道为乐，“你想啊，我们家仙道，堂堂松海会太子爷，什么时候追求过别人了？根本毫无头绪该做些什么吧。况且流川枫那个狂妄的小子，凭我多年经验判断，肯定不会轻易地卸下心防……”</p><p>“多年的经验？”浅谷用力拧住了须贺的耳朵，“你还有多少事没向我交代清楚？”</p><p>“重点是这个吗？哎唷……很痛诶，你快松手，我错了……”</p><p>仙道见两人吵吵闹闹，心里羡慕不已，这样一来，冷不防就开始想流川了。他不清楚和流川到底会走到哪一步，不禁寻思，如果流川在他的生活圈子里遇上了特别喜欢的人，自己真的能狠下心来破坏他想要的感情吗？</p><p>这时候，福田家的长子福田吉兆带着两名随从缓步走来，他表情沉敛地跟仙道点头打了个招呼。</p><p>“回国了？”仙道回以笑容。</p><p>“暑假。”福田言简意赅地说。</p><p>“读书人就是不一样啊……”须贺故意拉长了尾音，“吉兆，你是准备拿多少个学位再回日本接手福田伯父的生意啊？”</p><p>“我不打算干这行。”福田回头看了随从一眼，他们识趣地远离了。</p><p>“你在搞笑么？”须贺语调夸张地说，“该不会读书读傻了吧？难道你还是想当什么大学教授？别痴人做梦了，老底一旦被人翻出来，哪所大学会聘请你？”</p><p>“所以我不准备回国发展。”福田眼目狭长细小，但目光很有神，他看向仙道，“仙道，你呢，甘于现状了么？我记得你说过，你很讨厌自己身处的环境，充斥着各种尔虞我诈，希望有机会在海边开间小店过普通人的生活。”</p><p>“你知道我家的情况，我哥不肯回来，要是我也离开了，我爸怎么办？”仙道紧跟着说。</p><p>“不是所有人都可以任性不认命的。你运气好，有能力跳出这个圈子。”须贺勾住福田的肩膀，话锋一转，“怎么？留学生看不起我们这些读书不好的人了？学历不同就不能做朋友了？”</p><p>“你还是老样子。放心，我们之间的友情不受外界任何因素影响。”福田说完纠正了须贺的话，“另外，我们之中，从小到大，学渣只有你一个，并且渣到不忍直视，弱智都比你聪明。”</p><p>仙道高兴地笑了起来：“你是该帮我损他几句了，这家伙一天到晚贬低我。”</p><p>“了解。”福田向仙道投去一个眼神，“我保证不遗余力地打击须贺，争取让他怀疑人生。”</p><p>须贺扭头对浅谷说：“你忍心眼睁睁地看着他们两个统一战线合伙欺负你的未婚夫？”</p><p>浅谷听完一言不发地把眼睛闭上了，并冲着福田所在的方向比了个加油的手势。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>24</p><p> </p><p>这几日，仙道白天忙着招呼家中访客，晚上则待在账房内，由于垣悟盯得紧，他没什么机会打电话跟流川聊天，只能通过简讯交流。流川回信息的速度相当慢，往往要间隔一两个小时才答复仙道几个字。仙道也不着急，反而充满了期待，尽管流川话少，但奇怪的是，寥寥数语都经常令他感到高兴甚至不自觉地发笑。</p><p>按照须贺的话来说就是仙道已经彻底被爱情冲昏了头脑。对此，浅谷、越野以及知情后的福田等人高举双手表示赞同。</p><p>仙道难以反驳，原先他觉得爱情是非常抽象的东西，现如今在他脑海中慢慢具象化，像是挥手拨开了重重叠叠的迷雾，一眼就看见流川站在对面。而爱情，又伴随着使人振奋雀跃的希望，一旦陷入其中，内心世界好似雨后初晴一般，天地间充满了清澈明亮的辉光。</p><p>下午，仙道送走两位叔父，折回室内踏入茶室中。</p><p>垣悟不知又遇上什么不顺心的事了，正在朝女佣发脾气。</p><p>被训斥的女佣跪伏着，额头贴着地面，吓得瑟瑟发抖。</p><p>“妗子，你先出去吧。”仙道在垣悟对面坐了下来。</p><p>女佣匆匆抹去眼角惊恐的泪水，向二人行了个礼，逃也似的跑出了茶室。</p><p>“谁惹到我英明神武的父亲大人了？”</p><p>“还能有谁？”垣悟抱着手不悦地说，“流川枫那小鬼真是太不识时务了！”</p><p>“啊？”仙道一听和流川有关，脸上漫不经心的笑容立马有所收敛了，他故意用不是很在乎的语气探询道，“他做了什么让你大动肝火的事情了？”</p><p>“我好心好意让千春和登喜子去医院帮忙照看流川的姐姐，有错吗？”</p><p>“没有，肯定没错。”</p><p>“哼，千春打电话向我汇报，说流川给了她和登喜子一人一份工钱。”垣悟陡地提高了话音，“这不是明摆着不给我面子吗？难道在他眼里，我连佣人的薪水都付不起？”</p><p>“流川应该不是这个意思吧？我想他可能不愿意欠我们家太多。”</p><p>“你干嘛帮他辩解！我是你爸，你胳膊肘不准往外拐！”垣悟正在气头上，态度极为专制，“我从来没碰到过哪个小辈敢对我如此无礼，和我作对是吧？很好。”</p><p>“爸，你这是干嘛呀，冷静点，跟小孩子置什么气？”仙道见垣悟目露凶光，着实为流川捏了把冷汗。</p><p>“你紧张个什么劲？”垣悟皱了下眉头，疑惑地盯着仙道。</p><p>“我……我哪有紧张？”仙道镇定下来，迎上垣悟的目光，继续说，“这不是为了你的声誉考虑吗？怎么说流川都救过长南，你要是为难他的话，传出去恐怕不好听吧？”</p><p>“哪个要是在背后谈论我的是非，我就拔了他的舌头。”</p><p>“爸！你不要总是说这种吓人的话。”</p><p>“怎么，你和流川那小鬼很谈得来？”垣悟忽地话锋一转，“我好几次瞥见你在跟他发信息。”</p><p>“你也太不尊重我的隐私了吧？”</p><p>“余光不小心看见的，我又不是故意的。”垣悟看得出仙道在逃避，紧接着说，“上次我请流川回家吃饭，你不顾我的阻拦直接带他离开，我当时就觉得必有蹊跷，以我对你的了解，你不可能有那份闲心去顾及陌生人的感受。所以你私底下已经和流川交上朋友了？”</p><p>“可以这么说吧……”仙道移开了视线，支支吾吾地说，“那什么，我觉得流川的身世挺可怜的……”</p><p>“这倒是，我调查过他底细了，父母死于大火，家里好像就剩一个昏迷不醒的姐姐。”垣悟没有察觉仙道的心虚，他饮了口杯中的玉露茶，刚刚低沉下去的言辞又激烈起来，“话说回来，既然你们是朋友，那我以长辈的身份管教他理所当然！我一定要挫挫他的锐气！”</p><p>“你这是在和流川赌气吗？”仙道有些语塞，“不是……我说，你至于这样么？”</p><p>“仙道彰，什么时候轮到你教训自己的父亲了？”</p><p>“我真是受不了你了。爸，你还是别找流川的麻烦了。到时候你们俩斗得开心，倒霉的肯定是我。我好歹是你的亲儿子，你让我夹在中间怎么做人？”</p><p>“很简单，你可以选择中立。之前流川打伤我手下的事我没有计较，倘若这回还算了，往后谁都能爬到我头上撒野了。”</p><p>“流川也没干嘛啊，他就是过意不去才支付了千春二位一些工钱，根本没有任何瞧不起你的意思……”仙道话没说完，他的手机响了，低头一看来电显示是流川，他当即站了起来，“爸，我先出去接个电话。”</p><p>垣悟感到有些不对劲，他觉得仙道的言论好像过于倾向流川了，但转念一想，年轻人之间互相偏袒矛头一致对付长辈也很正常。于是，垣悟没再深思此事，拿过矮桌上的手机给心腹池鲤鲋发了条信息，让他给流川的姐姐先预交一年的医药费用。垣悟这么做自有盘算，暗中寻思，流川越是不肯赏脸，就越是强迫他领情，退一步讲，这些钱本来就是他救助长南应得的报酬。想到这里，垣悟眼中闪过一丝得意之色，像是出了口气似的嘟哝：“死小孩跟我玩花样？看你怎么办！”</p><p>仙道刚接起电话，听筒里传出一个女孩子的声音：“请问是仙道哥吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”仙道显露出不悦的神色，“你是谁？”</p><p>“宫本梨穗，还记得我吗？前两天我们在东大门口见过面。”</p><p>仙道勉强回忆起梨穗的样子，口气缓和了些：“你怎么会用流川的手机打电话给我？”</p><p>“是这样的，我们在小组淘汰赛上不幸撞到了一支名声不太好的球队。他们的十三号和十五号以恶意犯规的伎俩阻止流川灌篮，近泽跟在后面来不及协助，流川被撞倒在地，左脚受伤了。我和几名候补队员送他去了医院，这会儿赶回比赛场的更衣室给他拿衣服。正好看见他的手机在柜子里，所以擅自翻了通讯录打过来通知你。抱歉，实在是失礼了。”</p><p>“严重么？”仙道的心一下提了起来。</p><p>“现在还不知道诶。需要我把医院地址发给你么？”</p><p>“好，谢谢。”</p><p>仙道挂断电话，快步折返茶室，对垣悟说：“爸，我有急事，要回市区一趟。”</p><p>“什么急事？让宏明他们帮你去办不就行了？”</p><p>“爸，我不是在和你商量。”仙道说着，拿起矮桌上的几个档案袋，转身往门外走，一边走一边说，“这些投资方案我晚上会看，有事打电话给我。”</p><p>“你这臭小子搞什么名堂？”</p><p>“有时间再向你解释。”仙道满心惦挂流川，头也不回地沿着庭院中的小径跑出大门，上了车发动引擎，一路风驰电掣般狂飙急行。</p><p> </p><p>仙道赶到医院，拨通了流川的号码，接电话的人还是梨穗，她像是刚哭过似的，带着浓重地鼻音委屈地说：“仙道哥……”</p><p>“怎么了？流川是不是伤得很严重？”仙道朝医院大楼奔去。</p><p>“还好，骨头没事，普通扭伤，就是肿得有点厉害。医生说要静养半个月。”</p><p>“那你哭什么呀？”仙道稍稍松了口气。</p><p>“这场比赛我们输了……”梨穗说着垂下脑袋抹起了眼泪，“觉得很难过，要不是对方用了下三滥的手段……”</p><p>仙道看见了坐在走廊休息椅上抽泣着的梨穗，梨穗也看见了他。</p><p>“仙道哥。”梨穗结束了通话，欠身向仙道行了个礼。</p><p>“流川呢？”</p><p>“在病房里休息，刚睡着。”梨穗把流川的手机交给了仙道。</p><p>“抱歉啊，我一听流川受伤心里很乱，现在都没能平复，不知道该说些什么安慰你。”</p><p>“我没事。”梨穗吸了下鼻子，朝仙道挤出一丝笑容。</p><p>“谢谢你帮我照看流川。”仙道没什么心思与她多说什么，伸手推开病房的门。</p><p>仙道放轻脚步走到床边，他发觉流川的睫毛轻颤了一下，又好气又好笑地说：“装睡？难不成要我吻醒你？”</p><p>“白痴。”流川警惕地睁开双眼死死地盯着仙道，他从牙缝里挤出两个字。</p><p>“好啦，公共场合我不会对你乱来。”仙道拉过床边的椅子坐了下来。</p><p>“你怎么来了？”</p><p>“宫本小姐打电话叫我过来的。”仙道看着流川的左脚。</p><p>流川察觉到仙道的目光，拎起被子把脚盖住了，他轻轻地撇了下嘴，小声地说：“我知道我现在的样子很逊。”</p><p>“没这回事，我们家流川即便扭伤了脚，还是非常帅。”</p><p>“谁是你们家的！”流川的脸一阵红，凌厉的眼神扫向仙道。</p><p>梨穗买了几罐饮料推门而入，刚巧撞见这一幕，不由得缩了下脖子，小心翼翼地说：“流川，你怎么可以对你哥这么凶？太没礼貌了。”</p><p>“他不是我哥。”流川忍不住斜了梨穗一眼。</p><p>“我说流川学弟，你该不会还处于叛逆期吧？”梨穗抛了罐汽水给仙道。</p><p>“谢啦。”仙道接住，顺着梨穗的话说道，“不容易啊，我一门心思全放在流川身上，这小鬼却老是把我当出气筒，轻则怒骂，重则动手，我都不知道挨了他几脚了。”</p><p>“流川枫，这就是你的不对了。”梨穗对仙道的说辞没有丝毫怀疑。</p><p>“你就这么相信他？”流川狠狠地瞪了眼别过脸偷笑的仙道。</p><p>“是的，长得帅的人不会撒谎，尤其是像仙道哥这么帅的！”梨穗以没有什么逻辑可言的理由回答了流川。</p><p>从比赛场地小跑过来的近泽在门外听见梨穗夸赞仙道的话，好不气恼，冷森森地说：“宫本梨穗，刚才是谁因为输了比赛在电话里哭个不停？这么快就复原了？”</p><p>一提及这件事，梨穗小脸一垮，嘴巴不高兴地噘了起来，她心头的不甘瞬间又冒了出来。</p><p>近泽当即心软了，走近梨穗揽住她纤弱的肩膀，抓了抓头发有些不好意思地说：“对不起，是我口不择言。没事啦，还有机会，后天那一场我们好好打就行了。”</p><p>“但我不能参赛了。”流川失望地说。</p><p>“你安心休息。”近泽向仙道点头打了个招呼，转而看着流川，“抱歉，我被对面四号盯得太紧，要是我早点摆脱他，或者跑得再快一点，也许你就不会受伤了。”</p><p>“又不是你的错。”流川手一撑坐了起来，“那两个混账家伙，下次非把他们打趴在球场上。”</p><p>“哪两个家伙？”仙道语气不轻不重地问。</p><p>“你别介入。”流川当即抓住了仙道的手，好像他下一秒就会离开去寻仇似的。</p><p>仙道不着痕迹地反握住流川的手，微笑着问：“怎么，希望我听你的话？”</p><p>“是。”流川心里有数，要是仙道找上那两名球员，事情肯定会闹得很大。</p><p>“好，我听你的。”仙道松开流川，拍了拍他的手背，“不过，作为交换，你也得听我一次。”</p><p>“说。”</p><p>“跟我回家养伤。”</p><p>“不要。”</p><p>“哦，也就是说谈不拢啰？我想我应该给须贺打个电话聊聊这件事。”仙道作势摸出了手机。</p><p>“喂！”流川把他的手机夺了过来，塞进了枕头底下，“你少节外生枝。行了，我去你家。”</p><p>近泽和梨穗看得一头雾水，他们向彼此投递了一个困惑的眼神。</p><p>仙道冲他们笑了笑：“流川最近在跟我闹情绪，晚上老是不回家。现在这小鬼脚受了伤，我说什么都不会由着他在外面乱跑了。”</p><p>“流川，我以为你悉心照顾琴音姐肯定很懂事，没想到这么任性？”近泽忍不住发表了他的看法，“你乖乖跟你哥回家把脚伤养好，别瞎折腾了，万一伤上加伤将来后悔的肯定是你自己。”</p><p>流川想不通为什么近泽和梨穗一样完全信任仙道，总不会也是因为看他长得帅吧？</p><p>“流川和他姐确实很亲，跟我……一言难尽。”仙道借机故作苦闷地说。</p><p>“放心吧，仙道哥，平时我会帮你多说说流川的。”梨穗接道。</p><p>“懒得理你们。”流川躺回床上，翻了个身背对着他们，果断选择了沉默。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>25</p><p> </p><p>过了没多久，教练江村老师带着其他队员抵达医院，由于比赛失利，且并不是实力不济而落败，所以大家的情绪看起来都很低落，不过听说流川的脚伤没什么大碍，他们的神色才有所缓和。在得到医生的许可之后，江村指派近泽和中锋武田帮忙送流川回家，剩下的队员全体返回学校特训。梨穗自然跟着近泽，快速收拾好流川的个人物品放进他的双肩包里。</p><p>仙道婉谢遭拒，加上流川又因为后天无法参赛的事正生着闷气，估计不会听他的话，只能由着他们了。</p><p>这当儿，还没到下班的时间，交通不算拥堵，仙道驾着车很快就开到了住所附近，他把车驶进地下车库，停进车位里，偏过头望着流川：“一路上一句话都不说，你这笨蛋还在不高兴吗？”</p><p>“少管我。”流川知道他们后天遇上的球队很强，多少有点担心。</p><p>“流川，我跟我哥也这么说话，像是有仇似的。”武田边说边打开车门，顺手拿过梨穗手里的双肩包，背在了背上，“不过，仙道哥看起来比我哥好相处多了。我哥那个混蛋从小就喜欢欺负我，幸好我现在长得比他高比他壮，即便打起来也不会吃亏。”</p><p>仙道不知该怎么接话，只能礼节性地笑了笑，他绕到副驾驶室旁打开门，把流川从座位上扶了下来。</p><p>武田走上前将流川的手搭在了自己肩膀上，很有义气地说：“你可以把重量全部放在我身上，放心吧，我像大山一样可靠。”</p><p>近泽提着流川的一只球鞋，调侃道：“武田君你比大山更伟岸。”</p><p>仙道就势揽住了流川的腰，被流川狠狠地剜了一眼，但他装作没看见，脸上挂起无辜的笑容。</p><p>一行人搭乘电梯到了顶层，仙道输入门锁密码，推开家门，从墙边的鞋柜里拿出几双拖鞋，转身说道：“请进吧。”</p><p>“哇，仙道哥，你们家好大啊！”梨穗不由得发出惊叹。</p><p>近泽拍了下梨穗的后脑勺：“宫本梨穗，你给我差不多点。”</p><p>“我第一次进豪宅嘛。”梨穗冲着近泽可爱地皱了下鼻子。</p><p>仙道扶过流川，带他坐到了客厅的沙发上：“痛好点了没？”</p><p>“嗯。”流川看了仙道一眼，低声说，“我想把脚架在茶几上。”</p><p>“随你啊，这种事干嘛还要和我商量？不必觉得失礼。”仙道轻轻地弹了下流川的脑门，直起身招呼近泽等人，“随便坐，你们喝什么？”</p><p>“冰可乐，谢谢！”武田拿下双肩包丢在沙发上，他是特别怕热的人，额头上全是汗水。</p><p>“一样，谢谢。”近泽翻出从医院里配来的伤药喷剂，走到流川身边，把药剂喷在他红肿的扭伤处，“你这两天尽量多休息，有什么事打电话给我们或者让你哥帮你，别又只顾着逞强。”</p><p>“我自己来。”流川拿过近泽手中的喷剂，“后天的比赛靠你了。”</p><p>“输赢这种事我看得很开啦。”近泽洒脱地说，“你安心把脚伤养好。”</p><p>“天啊，这里的视野好开阔啊！”梨穗站在落地窗边欣喜地叫喊。</p><p>近泽无奈地摇了摇头，接过仙道递来的冰可乐：“让你见笑了，她总是这么一惊一乍的。”</p><p>“小女孩嘛，有什么关系。”仙道打开一罐桃汁，放到流川手里，“我记得你不喝碳酸饮料吧？”</p><p>“谢了。”</p><p>武田咕嘟咕嘟灌了大半罐可乐，透心冰凉，他满足地打了个嗝，挠挠脸说：“奇怪诶，既然你们家条件这么好，流川干嘛每天去便利店打工？有时候还要跑去初原兼职。”</p><p>仙道挨着流川坐了下来：“我的确有能力给流川提供很好的生活条件，但是他想自食其力，我拗不过他。没办法，毕竟我家一贯以来都是流川说了算。”</p><p>“真好啊……”武田羡慕不已地说，“我在我们家是老幺，根本没什么地位。”</p><p>“哼。”流川以轻蔑的冷哼表示对仙道这句谎话的嘲讽。</p><p>“你哼什么哼？”仙道扯了下他的耳朵。</p><p>“白痴，别没事找事。”流川回以肘击，“离我远点。”</p><p>俯瞰完城市风景的梨穗掉头跑回客厅，她抢过近泽手里的可乐喝了一口，目光亮闪闪地注视着仙道：“仙道哥，你是做什么的？感觉好有钱。”</p><p>“我开了几间酒吧。”仙道轻巧地说，“要是你们想喝酒的话，我随时可以请客。”</p><p>“酒吧？好可惜，教练不允许我们去夜场诶。”梨穗说，“我们都在一家叫兰草的居酒屋喝酒，说到这个……流川从不参与球队聚会，实在是太不合群了。”</p><p>“对对对！”武田连声附和，“仙道哥，下次你和流川一起来吧！我觉得你可以负责买单。”</p><p>“好啊，没问题。”仙道很自然地搂住了流川的肩膀拍了一拍，“你不会介意吧？”</p><p>“你喜欢请客是你的事，我有什么好介意的。”</p><p>闲聊了一阵子，近泽接到了教练的电话，询问他们是否已经将流川安全送达，如果没其他什么事的话就回来训练。三人便起身告辞了，仙道叫来司机，送他们去东大，并约好等流川脚伤痊愈后在兰草居酒屋聚餐。</p><p>家里只剩下仙道和流川，气氛明显尴尬不少，确切地说，是流川单方面莫名地局促起来。</p><p>“喂，小朋友，跟你商量个事情。”</p><p>“你又想玩什么把戏？”流川的目光一下子变得非常锐利。</p><p>“紧张什么？我只不过想给你一个善意的提醒，你别再忤逆我爸了，千春和登喜子的工钱也不用给。”仙道看着流川，“我爸误以为你觉得他付不起薪水而悖然大怒，以他的脾气认定这样就是这样了，所以肯定会有后续。我希望你尽量顺着我爸的意思，好不好？”</p><p>“我没做错什么。”流川开口反驳，“为什么要我低头？”</p><p>“你看你，扭伤了脚就这么失落，要是以后再也站不起来了呢？别忘了我爸是什么人。”</p><p>“他真的会派人打断我的腿？”</p><p>“很难说，我爸很爱面子，其实他很少对小辈示好，你算例外。如果你总是不给他台阶下，他觉得颜面扫地，气急败坏的状态下必然什么事都做得出来。我又不可能二十四小时在你身边。”</p><p>“但我不想因此变得低你一等。”</p><p>“低我一等？”仙道愣了愣，以试探的口气问道，“你的意思是，经济决定地位？”</p><p>“难道不是吗？”</p><p>“当然不是。你现在已经知道我对你抱着什么样的感情了。我非常喜欢你，你在我眼里是最好的。这一点不受任何外因影响。”仙道不再掩饰自己对流川的喜爱，直白坦率地说。</p><p>“我不这么认为。”流川有点窘迫，感到呼出来的气息似乎变热了，他含糊不清地说，“因为你喜欢我，我更不想欠你什么。”</p><p>“这样吧，我有个折中的方法，你可以把钱给我，不要冒犯到我爸，肯定相安无事。”</p><p>“好。”流川觉得可行，当即点头答应了，但他很快接到了垣悟的心腹池鲤鲋的电话。</p><p>池鲤鲋以冷峻平缓的语调说：“流川先生，会长已经帮琴音女士预交了一整年的医药费，还让我捎句话给您，不管您的翅膀有多硬，只要在东京，他有一万种方法让您彻底飞不起来。不打扰您了，再见。”</p><p>仙道见流川脸色忽变，不明所以地眨了眨眼睛，等得知缘由之后，他在心里默默地将垣悟从头到尾夸了个遍，但脸上却故作愁苦，唉声叹气地说：“真是伤脑筋，照这么下去，恐怕你这辈子都要留在我身边还钱了。”</p><p>“你找个机会和你爸谈谈？”流川觉得仙道说得不无道理。</p><p>“不要。放着好好的日子不过，送上门挨打挨骂的蠢事我不做。”仙道一口拒绝，他话锋忽然一转，“还有一条路，你可以接受我的追求，我们一旦成为了恋人，我爸给你再多等同于是给我的，我是他的儿子，我乐意接受，不会觉得不安。这么一来，令你感到困扰的问题迎刃而解了。要不要考虑一下？”</p><p>“我会好好考虑怎么揍你。”</p><p>“哦，那我收回刚才的话。”</p><p>“你为什么喜欢我？”</p><p>“话题转移得也太快了吧？”仙道差点没反应过来，他轻咳了一声回答，“我想，一见钟情应该不需要理由吧？对我而言，你像是黑夜中唯一的星。”</p><p>流川以为仙道会说出一大堆原因，始料未及他将自己比作唯一的星，蓦地一阵心跳。</p><p>过了半晌，流川稍微转过脸去，避开仙道的目光：“其实我觉得感情没什么用，还会令人变得软弱。我不想被牵绊住。可是……”</p><p>“可是什么？”</p><p>“可是你有点不一样。”流川像是对自己妥协了，稍松了一口气。</p><p>“我总算在你这里听到一句好话了。”仙道顿了顿，探询道，“流川，你愿意给我一个机会吗？”</p><p>仙道刚问完，流川还没回答，门铃声急促地响了起来，他只能懊恼地走去开门，须贺从外面风风火火地闯了进来，高声说道：“我想了两个晚上，觉得你和那个冷漠的小鬼铁定没戏。既然你性取向发生了转变，我就帮你物色了一个漂亮的男孩抚慰你受伤的心灵，待会儿会来这边陪你过夜，你想怎么玩都行。够意思吧？”</p><p>“须贺诚！”仙道的太阳穴突突直跳。</p><p>“仙道老弟，人生苦短，及时行乐。”须贺拍了拍仙道的肩膀，“禁欲太久对身体不好。不是我打击你，你把流川枫骗上床的几率真的微乎其微……”他说着无意中瞥见了坐在客厅里的流川，当场惊讶地怔住了。</p><p>流川的眼神变得极为阴沉，仿佛有暴风雨即将来临，他手一撑单脚站了起来，跳回了客房中，“砰”地一声把房门甩上了。</p><p>“须贺诚，我是不是上辈子欠你的？”仙道压抑着怒气，话音沉闷地质问。</p><p>“我哪知道流川枫在你家？我进门的时候没往客厅方向看啊，你怎么不使个眼色？”</p><p>“你给我使眼色的机会了？”仙道扔下须贺，转身走向客房，发现流川把房门倒锁住了，他叩了叩门，“流川，须贺那家伙闹着玩的，你别当真……”</p><p>“滚。”流川带着愠怒的声音冷森森地传了出来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>26</p><p> </p><p>仙道深知流川固执较真，这会儿说什么都没用了，心中颇感烦闷，他回过头不悦地扫了须贺一眼，沉默不言地走到冰箱前从冷藏柜里拿了罐啤酒一饮而尽。</p><p>“那什么……我知道的，我对你从来没有恶意。作为朋友，我只是不忍心看你在坎坷的情路上一腔孤勇。不瞒你说，这段时间我打听了一些关于流川枫的事，他很有可能是无性恋者，据说这类人是感受不到爱意的。”须贺凑近仙道，“我知道你没遇上过真正喜欢的人，好不容易出现了，很想把他抱在怀里不松手。可是你深深喜欢的人他不喜欢你，你又有什么办法呢？”</p><p>“须贺，你既不了解流川，也不了解我。”</p><p>“我不了解你？这么说太伤人了！”须贺既震惊又难受，“为了你，我地狱都敢闯！我们相识二十多年，不及你和流川枫的二十几天么？”</p><p>“你觉得我想要什么？我什么都有，也可以说什么都没有。”仙道把视线转向落地窗，已近黄昏，天际铺满潋滟的晚霞，“当年有人大概是为了从精神上击溃我爸，绑走并虐杀了我妈。其实那时候我除了痛苦以外，还告诫过自己，将来不可以爱上任何人，一旦动了真心，对方即是我的软肋。所以我的生存法则里没有恋爱这一条。我曾想过，不如听我爸的，随便挑个相亲对象成家立业，但每次我都不由自主地以各种理由推脱。现在想来，我是在等着流川的出现吧。他喜不喜欢我是他的事，我喜欢他不会再变了。你说我一腔孤勇，但一生只用在这一处，有什么不妥吗？”</p><p>须贺听完，怔愣了很久才追问：“要是流川枫永远都不接受你呢？你真打算把所有的光阴都耗在他身上？”</p><p>“就目前而言，的确如此。”仙道说着“唉”了一声，“眼看我家小狐狸肯从洞穴中探出脑袋接近我，你突然来了这么一出……先说好，你得帮我解释清楚，要不然我把你以前的那些风流韵事罗列出来交给浅谷。”</p><p>“太狠了吧！居然用那些陈年旧账要挟我？我会被浅谷家暴致死诶。”</p><p>“你闯得祸当然由你负责。”</p><p>正说话间，没有关上的门外走来一个样貌秀气的男孩，怯生生地说：“请问仙道先生在吗？我是须贺大哥的朋友……”</p><p>“啊呀，你赶紧走！”须贺连忙从钱包里摸出一叠纸币，上前塞给他。</p><p>“只是跑一趟路就可以拿到这么多酬劳？”男孩茫然地眨着黑亮的眼睛，“大哥，你不是说让我……”</p><p>“忘了这件事！”须贺怕火上浇油彻底激怒仙道，赶紧打断男孩的话，把钱包里剩下的钱全部给他，“再见。”</p><p>男孩险些被关上的门撞到鼻子，往后退了一步挠了挠头发，疑声嘟哝：“这些有钱的大哥脑子都不好使么？”但一想既然钱已经到手，就没什么可纠结的，他高兴地数了数这笔意外之财，转过身愉悦地哼着不成调的小曲离开了。</p><p>“须贺诚，记住了，下不为例。”仙道声调和缓了些，他又走到客房前，抬手拍了拍门，“流川？”不过这回里面半点动静都没了。</p><p>“你自己家的客房你没有钥匙么？”</p><p>“对哦，我有钥匙的。”经须贺一提，仙道才恍然记起。</p><p>“你的智力正在严重退化，你这样下去不行啊……”</p><p>“少废话。”仙道找出客房的钥匙，把门打开了，他看见流川一动不动地趴在床上。</p><p>“该不会气到睡着了吧？”须贺站在仙道身旁，往客房里张望了一眼。</p><p>“好像是的。”仙道摸了摸额角，神情无奈地笑了起来，“流川真是太可爱了。”</p><p>“哪里可爱了？从没见过有人闹脾气闹到用睡觉抗议的。”须贺嫌弃地撇了下嘴。</p><p>“小声点。”仙道轻轻地把房门关上了，搭住须贺的肩膀带着他朝客厅走，边走边说，“等他睡醒了再说，在此之前，你哪都别想去。”</p><p>“什么？不行，我约了浅谷一起吃晚饭。”须贺抬手看了看手表上的时间，“快五点了……”</p><p>“要是你希望这顿晚饭变成你们的散伙饭，你大可以离开试试。”仙道冲着须贺挑了下眉以示警告。</p><p>“那你可以把流川叫醒么？”须贺自认倒霉，有气无力地和仙道商量。</p><p>“下午打球的时候他被人撞倒摔伤了脚，太累了才会睡过去，你觉得我会打扰他？”</p><p>“啊？哪个混蛋小子敢撞伤你家流川？”须贺故意用夸张的语调说，“把名字告诉我，我抽空找他聊会儿天。”</p><p>“须贺诚，眼下这件事你还没解决，又准备再惹点麻烦？”</p><p>“仙道彰，我现在不管说什么做什么都是错的吗？”</p><p>“你很吵诶。”仙道漫不经心地掏了掏耳朵，靠坐在了沙发上，他继续看着落地窗外通红的夕阳余晖，顾自寻思刚才流川的答案会是什么。</p><p>“我真是自作自受啊……”须贺仰天喟叹一句，无力地躺倒在沙发上，拿出手机拨通了浅谷的电话，用郁闷的语气说，“喂，我被仙道扣留了。”</p><p>“换言之，晚饭不能一起吃了？”浅谷在他们家武道馆里刚练完剑术，正沿着小径往澡堂走去，“怎么，仙道又在流川那碰壁了？所以拽着你一起喝酒？”</p><p>“昨晚我不是跟你商量，找个人帮仙道转移注意力嘛。”</p><p>“对啊，我以为你在开玩笑……等等，须贺诚，你该不会真的这么做了吧？”浅谷在一棵老树的树荫下坐了下来，有几只蜻蜓从他眼前飞过，“但就算如此，以你和仙道的交情，他肯定一笑了之啊。”</p><p>“坏就坏在我没看见流川枫在场，一股脑儿说完才发现，他立刻翻脸了。”</p><p>“嗯？不是说流川对仙道爱理不理的吗？既然毫不在意，仙道另寻目标关他什么事，他生哪门子的气？”</p><p>“我……”须贺偷瞄了仙道一眼，支支吾吾地说，“我一时口快，说仙道的目的是骗流川枫上床……当然，‘骗’这个字眼用得不太妥当，可表达的意思也没错啊，总不可能提倡精神之恋吧？”</p><p>“你管这么多干嘛？他们俩都是成年人了，这些事知道怎么处理。”浅谷小憩片刻，起身复行，“那我留在武道馆陪我爸妈吃晚饭了，你早点回家。”</p><p> </p><p>晚上八点光景，流川于睡梦中惊醒过来，他依稀记得在梦中看见仙道目光温存地注视着一个看不清面容的男孩。回想这个梦境，流川心里莫名有些烦躁，他艰难地从床上爬了起来，勾起受伤的左脚跳着打开了房门。</p><p>“你起来得真是时候，外卖刚送到。”仙道刚好经过客房门口，停下脚步搀扶住流川。</p><p>“流川枫，你可算醒了。”须贺手里拿着一块披萨，一边吃一边口若悬河地说了起来，“傍晚发生的事真是对不住啊，我经常用这种方法诋毁仙道，谁让他长得比我帅，还比我有钱，从小我就特别嫉妒他，以败坏他的名声为乐。你放心，仙道绝对不是那种私生活混乱的人，他看起来的确很像游戏人间的情场浪子，但其实相当专一，由内而外，全身心只属于你……”</p><p>“打住，须贺诚，你能不能给我正经一点？”仙道打断须贺的话，以近似于讨好的语气对流川说，“别生气了，我不会找别人。”</p><p>“而且仙道压根没有骗你上床的想法，那是我个人龌龊的念头。”须贺紧跟着补充道，“仙道追崇的是什么狗屁柏拉图式的爱情观，跟你牵个手就够他高兴几十年。我想，这世上没有比仙道彰更单纯的男人了。”这么说着，须贺自己都觉得有些反胃，赶紧喝了一大口冰镇酸梅汁。</p><p>“你们两个大白痴在说什么？”流川冷冷地盯着仙道，“为了掩饰，故意长篇大论？”</p><p>“掩饰什么？想和你亲密接触？”仙道这句话几乎是在流川耳边说的，“我都趁你睡着的时候偷亲过你了，还怎么掩饰？”</p><p>流川低头揉了下干涩的眼睛，脸上忽地飞红起来，他醒时怅然若失的心情不可思议地平复了。</p><p>“好啦，先去洗把脸，吃饭完再说。”仙道半扶半抱着流川朝盥洗室走去。</p><p>仙道回身关上盥洗室的门，从柜子里拿了块毛巾给流川：“须贺这家伙老是胡言乱语，经常做些出人意料的事，你以后直接无视他就行了。”</p><p>流川洗完冷水脸彻底清醒过来，他转过身靠在洗手台上，踌躇了片刻，对仙道说：“因为须贺傍晚说的那番话，我做了一个不太好的梦。”</p><p>“嗯？梦见什么了？”</p><p>流川看了看仙道，长吁了一口气：“你和你喜欢的人在一起了。但那个人不是我。”他说着，垂下了眼帘，话音随之低沉了几分，“很奇怪，我认为这是理所当然的事。可不知道为什么，我觉得有点难受。”</p><p>“怎么理所当然了？”仙道忍不住伸出手去，把陷入失落而不自知的流川拉进怀里，“别难受，我喜欢的人只有你。”</p><p>流川一惊，下意识地挣扎起来。</p><p>不过，流川很快发现并不讨厌仙道的怀抱，反倒觉得他的身上蕴藏着一股令人感到莫名安定的力量。至此，流川隐隐约约觉察到自己对仙道之所以怀揣着诸多从未有过的复杂情绪，其根源很有可能就是他一直抗拒着的好感。正因为如此，不管从哪个角度考虑，仙道与出现在身边的所有人都截然不同。</p><p>“流川，之前那个问题你还没有给我明确的答案。”仙道把额头抵在流川的肩膀上，收拢手臂搂紧他，仿佛生怕他会逃走似的。</p><p>流川感到有什么从心尖划过，他沉默良久，慢慢地回抱住仙道，似乎经过了深思熟虑，用郑重其事的口吻说：“好。我想试试，如果不合适我们再分开。”</p><p>仙道直起身难以置信地注视着流川，或许是太激动的缘故，他一时之间说不出话来，墨蓝色的眼眸中闪露出明朗的亮光。</p><p>“我不会花你的钱，欠你的钱也会还。关于这点你必须同意。”流川接着很明确地说，“你不要再对我设什么语言圈套，我不会上当了。”</p><p>“你可真适合谈判，气势不容人拒啊。”仙道的心里不时地涌上一种甘美的陶醉感，“好，你提出的所有要求我无条件接受。”</p><p>“另外，我不希望你太过接近其他人，尤其是须贺说的那种……”流川的神色变得有些不自在，他强装镇定地说，“现在你是我的。”</p><p>“以后也是你的。”仙道眉眼一弯露出欣喜的笑容，抬手捧住流川的脸，在他发烫的脸颊上重重地亲了几口。</p><p>流川顿觉周身轻松，如同顷刻间卸下了所有沉重的负担，他再度抱住仙道，宛若投身于海洋，而心已经被海洋夺走。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>27</p><p> </p><p>须贺正纳闷仙道和流川进了盥洗间这么久干嘛还不出来，门铃声骤然响起，他叼着披萨擦了擦手跑去开门，一看是浅谷，口齿不清地疑问：“你怎么来了？”</p><p>“一直等不到你回家，有点担心你。”浅谷走了进来，一边脱鞋一边说，“你这个人讲话口无遮拦容易得罪人，我怕流川揍你，仙道肯定向着他，二打一你毫无胜算。”</p><p>“算你有良心……诶？不对啊，你又没打电话给我，为什么知道我在仙道这里？”</p><p>“我让小彦一在你手机装了定位软件。”</p><p>“你不是吧？还有没有人权了！”</p><p>“显然没有。”浅谷耸了耸肩膀，无视须贺气闷的样子，径直走进客厅，“仙道呢？”</p><p>须贺尽管心有不甘，但是拿浅谷没办法，老大不高兴地说：“跟流川枫去洗脸了，不过他们在盥洗间待了都快半个小时了。估计仙道在向流川枫解释吧，毕竟那小鬼不太好说话。”</p><p>话音刚落，盥洗间的门打开了，仙道搂着流川的腰把他搀扶出来。</p><p>“二位，晚上好。”浅谷皱了下眉，敏锐地发觉两人似乎亲密了不少。</p><p>“嗨。”仙道沉浸在喜悦中，看起来神采奕奕，全然没有平常那副散漫不羁地模样。</p><p>“幸好你们没有打死须贺诚，感谢不杀之恩。”</p><p>“不是我说，你得好好管管他了。”仙道小心地把流川带到餐桌旁，拉出椅子让他坐下。</p><p>“仙道彰，我劝你见好就收。”须贺不满地横了仙道一眼，“不要没完没了的。”</p><p>仙道不予计较，把披萨拿到流川跟前，顺手摸了摸他后脑勺的头发。</p><p>流川初涉情爱领域，总觉得很不自在，他抬头望着仙道的脸，心口像是被毛茸茸的狐狸尾巴一扫而过。</p><p>“你们两个在眉目传情？”浅谷狐疑地问，“可别告诉我，你们已经在一起了。”</p><p>“猜对了，奖励你一罐樱桃苏打。”仙道把目光投向浅谷，拿起桌上的饮料抛给他。</p><p>“哇哦，看来我跟不上节奏了。”</p><p>“流川枫，是不是因为我发自肺腑对仙道的赞美令你动心了？”</p><p>“往后你不要再给仙道作介绍，否则我绝对不会轻饶你。”流川恢复了淡漠的样子，语气冰冷地说。</p><p>“臭小子，你在警告我？你以为你是谁啊？信不信……”</p><p>仙道靠在餐桌边轻轻地咳嗽了一声，断了须贺的话头：“再给你一次机会。”</p><p>“妈的。”须贺一拳砸在木桌上，不情不愿地闭嘴了。</p><p>“仙道，我刚骑车过来的，浑身是汗难受死了，浴室借我用一下，行不行？”浅谷不动声色地转移了话题。</p><p>“你随意。”</p><p>浅谷提着领口把短袖脱了下来，潇洒地甩在肩膀上，迈步朝浴室方向走去。</p><p>流川瞥见浅谷的后背上有一幅毒蛇与竹叶的刺青，他忍不住问仙道：“你也有？”</p><p>“有什么啊？”仙道不解地眨了下眼睛。</p><p>“转过去。”流川拽住仙道的衬衫，就势往上一撩，等到看清他的后背是干净的，稍许松了口气，“我不喜欢大面积的刺青。”</p><p>“是吗。幸好当年我毅然逃走了。”仙道说着试问道，“要是我有的话，你就不接受我了？”</p><p>“拒绝回答假设性的问题。”流川拿了块披萨给仙道，“但我决定的事很少反悔。”</p><p>仙道俯身吻了吻流川的耳朵，笑着低语：“真巧，刚好我也是这样的人。”</p><p>须贺喝着啤酒，心想，怎么突然就峰回路转了？对此，他着实摸不着头脑。</p><p>流川迅速地吃完东西，拿着剩下的半罐苏打水去客厅里收看球赛了。</p><p>浅谷洗完澡问仙道借了件短袖，松松垮垮地套在身上，他路过沙发旁顺口问了句流川的脚伤。</p><p>此时球赛已进行到最激烈的时候，流川压根听不见外界的声音，聚精会神地盯着电视屏幕。</p><p>浅谷不明白仙道为什么会喜欢这个无趣的小子，他停留片刻，擦着头发走到须贺身边：“回家吗？”</p><p>“请问仙道大少爷，能放我走了吗？”须贺以调侃的腔调说，“我想，你肯定不希望我们打扰你和流川愉快的夜晚吧。”</p><p>“你又要开始讲这些不正经的话了？”</p><p>“我建议你事前做好必要的准备，不然第一次可能会不太顺利，有什么不懂的地方尽管问我……哎呦！浅谷，你打我干什么！”须贺回头怒视着浅谷，“每次都用手刀砸我的后脖颈，很痛诶。”</p><p>浅谷勾住须贺的脖子把他拽了起来，跟仙道挥了挥手：“这个蠢货我先带回去了。”</p><p>“我自己会走，不要拖着我！”须贺气得牙痒，恨不得狠狠地咬浅谷一口。</p><p>“嗯，路上小心。”仙道送他们离开后，关上家门，转身走近流川。</p><p>“别挡着电视。”流川伸手把他往旁边推开，“德瑞克的表演赛，很帅。”</p><p>仙道没说话，看了眼电视中在赛场上挥汗如雨的篮球选手。</p><p>德瑞克突破双人防守阵，顺利大灌篮得分引爆全场，作为球迷，流川激动地捏紧了拳头。</p><p>仙道见状，油然产生了一种被冷落的挫败感，但转念一想，好像自己过于贪心了，流川才刚刚迈出第一步，就迫切地希望占据他所有的视线。如此想来，仙道感到爱情果然令人很伤脑筋。</p><p>“还有十分钟，结束后我就关电视。”流川从仙道异常的沉默中有所感知，开口说了一句。</p><p>流川这么一说，显得仙道越发小气了，他有些尴尬地笑了笑：“那我先去洗澡。”</p><p>“嗯。”流川干脆地说。</p><p>仙道起身去卧房拿换洗的衣物，总觉得和流川之间像是少了什么，但具体是什么他又说不上来。</p><p> </p><p>流川一看完比赛就很守信用地关掉了电视，扭头看向坐在一旁擦着头发的仙道，他的身上散发出沐浴露清爽好闻的气息。</p><p>“小朋友，你这样目不转睛地盯着我，我会脸红诶。”仙道冲流川挑了下眉。</p><p>“现在我是你男朋友，我可以看。”流川的口气像是较劲一般。</p><p>相较于之前在盥洗间内，仙道已然冷静了，他注视着流川：“话说回来，为什么愿意给我机会？跟你之前的表现好像有点儿背离。”</p><p>“我想知道你和别人不同的原因。”流川顿了顿，眼中闪过一丝局促，“或许真的喜欢也说不定。”</p><p>“这样啊，也就是说，你现在并不清楚对我抱有何种感情，而是因为须贺的莽撞安排，令你产生了会失去我的担虑，所以暂时留住我？”结合刚才流川所说的梦，仙道试着问了一句。</p><p>“不知道。”流川觉得仙道的分析有道理，可又并非完全如此。</p><p>“我有一个快捷方法可以让你短时间内看清自己的心，要不要试试？”仙道这么说着，挪了挪位置靠近流川。</p><p>“你说。”</p><p>“我可以吻你吗？”仙道伸手捏住流川尖削的下巴，以拇指指腹轻抚他的唇角。</p><p>流川显然愣住了，怔怔地看着眼中带着温柔笑意的仙道，不自觉地吞咽了一下。</p><p>“我数到三，要是你没有拒绝，我就当作你默认啰……三……”话音一落，仙道俯身吻住了流川，就势将他抱在了怀中。</p><p>流川瞬间身体变得无比僵硬，脑海中一片空白，但他能感受到仙道嘴唇的温度，仿佛喝了酒，忽然产生了几分暖融融的醉意。</p><p>“放松，你的牙齿咬得这么紧，我怎么帮你确认？”仙道压低了嗓音，听起来特别暧昧。</p><p>“我……”流川还没来得及说出完整的话，他的口腔就被仙道趁机占领了。</p><p>在仙道耐性且温柔的引导之下，流川无意识地闭上眼睛生涩地回应起来。</p><p>仙道随即加深了这个吻，他此前从不知道接吻竟是这般美好的事，甚至心想，与其说是在帮助流川正视他的心，毋宁说是在坚定自己对他的爱意。</p><p>流川清楚地知道他和仙道在干什么，但是又有点昏沉，好像透不过气似的。</p><p>仙道适时地结束了这个濒临窒息的长吻，直起身望着脸已经红到脖子根的流川，忍不住在他湿润的嘴唇上多亲了几下，以自信的口吻说：“小朋友，依我看，你八成喜欢我啊，要不然怎么会这么配合？”</p><p>“你耍赖，我没准备好。”流川此刻很想找个地方躲起来。</p><p>“没耍赖啊，我强迫你了？”</p><p>“一和二呢，你没数。”</p><p>“谁说的，我在心里默数了，你没听到不能怪我。”仙道把手搭在流川的肩膀上，“这不是重点。就算我耍赖，以你的能力，如果不想和我接吻，绝对可以挥拳把我揍倒。前两天我偷亲你也是，你选择装睡，并没有起来反击。要是你还不明白的话，我们来做一个非常简单的假设，所有发生过的事情全都不变，但是把我换成其他人，你会怎么样？”</p><p>流川听完认真地想了想，撇嘴说：“我会让他下地狱。”</p><p>“你的表情不要这么吓人嘛。”仙道笑了起来，捏了捏流川的脸颊，“还不够明显吗？要不再亲一次。”</p><p>“白痴。”流川的脸更红了，推开仙道站了起来，他忘记左脚有伤，一下子踏在地板上，痛得肩膀一颤倒抽一口冷气。</p><p>“笨蛋，你慌什么！”仙道赶紧扶住流川，弯身检查他的脚，“没事吧？”</p><p>“还好。”流川皱着眉忍了一小会儿，刺痛感逐渐消失了，“衣服借我，我去洗澡。”</p><p>“要我帮你洗么？”</p><p>“当然不要。”</p><p>“我免费给你搓背诶……”</p><p>“说了不要。”流川感到脸上像着火了似的，只想赶快冲个冷水澡平复心情。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>28</p><p> </p><p>仙道笑了笑没再继续逗他，斜靠在浴室门口查看彦一发来的信息。</p><p>彦一在简讯中汇报长南的近况，说前两天他的伤口出现了发炎的症状，半夜总是高烧不退，白天没什么精神，今晚还算稳定，吃了药已经睡着了。</p><p>流川洗完澡推开浴室间的玻璃门，单脚跃了出来。</p><p>“喂，当心滑倒。”仙道把手机揣进裤袋里，迈步上前扶住流川。</p><p>“我才没那么弱。”流川露出不悦地神色说。</p><p>“这和强弱有什么关系？”仙道趁流川不备，拦腰将他横抱起来，朝浴室外走去。</p><p>流川吃了一惊，当即挣扎着冲仙道挥去一拳：“你这个超级大白痴！放开！”</p><p>“别乱动，待会儿摔了我可不负责。”仙道偏过头轻松地避开流川的攻击，伸脚踢开卧室门。</p><p>“你这个混账家伙！”流川怒气冲冲地低吼道，“我想宰了你！”</p><p>“来嘛，你的一个吻就可以杀死我。”仙道笑着挑了下眉梢，弯下身小心地把流川放到床上。</p><p>“是吗。”流川眼中闪过一丝寒光，就势勾住仙道的脖子，将他拽倒下来利索地压制住，“白痴，别以为我脚受伤了就打不过你。谁让你那样抱我的？”</p><p>“又不是第一次了，上回你喝醉也是这么抱的。不然你教我正确的抱法？”</p><p>“道歉。”流川坚决不再跟着仙道的思路走，斩钉截铁地说。</p><p>“好吧，我投降。我错了，请你原谅我。”仙道搂住流川的腰抱着他坐了起来。</p><p>“下次还敢么？”流川乘胜追击。</p><p>“不敢了不敢了……当心你的脚啦。”仙道说着托住流川的后背，让他躺在了床上，“别闹了，万一因此伤势加重，吃苦头的人是你。”</p><p>“少啰嗦。”</p><p>仙道没再顶嘴，去客厅里把装着投资计划书的档案袋拿了进来，他关掉顶灯，掀开薄被爬上了床。</p><p>“等等。”流川反应过来，“我去客房。”</p><p>“行了，你睡相这么差，我不看着你不放心。”仙道拎过一个枕头垫在腰后，拿过其中一个档案袋，“时间不早了，快睡吧。”</p><p>“你呢？”</p><p>“看完这几份计划书就睡，否则我爸明天又要借题发挥，说我不务正业游手好闲什么的。”仙道说着俯身吻了吻流川的额头，“晚安。”</p><p>“嗯，早点休息。”流川拉高被子盖住了脑袋，“晚安。”</p><p>仙道顺手摸了下流川露在被子外面的头发，然后把计划书从档案袋里抽了出来。</p><p>流川嗜睡，很快就没有响动了，不过这些年他的睡眠质量并不好。</p><p>才过了一会儿，流川于梦境中重返镰仓市，他变回了幼童，被叔叔无情地扔进了柜子。他蜷缩在角落，隐约能听见外面湘南海的海浪撞击渔港时发出的声音，不断地回荡着。在无助的黑暗与恐惧中，他迫切地想要逃出去，希望能够离开这里。</p><p>仙道敏锐地觉察到流川的异常，放下手里的文件，轻轻掀开被子，见他剑眉紧蹙，呈现出一副痛苦不安的神色，与上次在车上时一模一样。</p><p>“流川……”仙道低声呼唤了一句，“别怕呀，我在。”</p><p>流川沉闷地“唔”了一声。梦中的他，终于等到有人从外面拉开了柜子的门，灿烂的阳光一下子落在了面前。随后，他看见了广阔无边的海洋，湛蓝的海面上闪烁着明亮的辉光，无数的海鸥欢快地鸣叫着，飞往海的另一头。</p><p>仙道细密地亲吻着流川，直到顺利将他从噩梦中吻醒过来。</p><p>流川沉促的呼吸慢慢平复了，他的头脑里一片混沌，揉了下眼睛定定地看着仙道。</p><p>“梦到什么了？”</p><p>流川犹豫片刻，哑声回答：“我叔叔，他把我关在柜子里。”</p><p>“你已经长大了，有能力把那扇门踢开走出来了。”仙道以温柔的语气说，“不能活在过去，当时你的确孤立无援，可如今不是了。我是你的。往后无论发生什么事，我都会在你身边。”</p><p>“可我经常梦见这些事，无法控制，很烦。”</p><p>“那我抱着你睡，会不会好一点？”</p><p>“嗯。”流川把头枕在了仙道的肩膀上，抬起伤脚架在了他的身上。</p><p>“我又成你的抱枕了。这样比较舒服吗？”</p><p>“是的。不过你的手不要在我腰上乱摸，有点痒。”</p><p>“喂喂，我哪有乱摸？”仙道自己也不清楚是什么时候撩开流川的衣服抚摸他的，“我……我是为了安抚你。”</p><p>“今晚发生的事你别说出去。”听到“安抚”二字，流川忽然感到十分丢脸。</p><p>“这可说不准，或许我会告诉你的队友，在球场上所向披靡的流川枫却屡次被噩梦吓得不轻。”仙道略带调侃地说，“不过，你可以给我封口费。”</p><p>“怎么什么都要钱？”流川气恼地“哼”了一声，“多少？”</p><p>仙道忍不住笑了起来，低头在流川的嘴唇上重重地吻了一下：“笨死了，这样不就行了？”</p><p>“大白痴。”流川摸了下发烫的耳朵，生硬地转移了话题，“不看文件了？”</p><p>“嗯，我只想抱着你好好睡觉。”仙道伸手把壁灯关了。</p><p>流川再次确定仙道身上的气味可以起到镇定的作用，潜伏在内心深处的不安和焦虑逐渐缓和下来，他如释重负般松了口气。</p><p> </p><p>翌日。待到仙道睁开眼睛，明朗的阳光已从窗户外照射进来，他发现流川不在床上，顿时彻底清醒过来，赶紧起身跑出了卧室。</p><p>流川刚烤好吐司面包，准备装盘拿到餐桌上。</p><p>仙道走过去帮忙，口吻有些责备又有些宠溺地说：“我说，你这是干嘛？可以打电话让外卖小哥送早餐过来。”</p><p>“我有分寸。你不必小题大做。”流川拿过盛着火腿鸡蛋的盘子递给仙道。</p><p>“如果我是女孩子肯定嫁给你，不光长得帅，还是居家好男人，厨艺满分。”仙道捏了下流川的脸颊。</p><p>“我才不会娶你嘞。”流川语气高傲地说。</p><p>“是吗。幸好我不是女孩子。”仙道一手搀过流川，将他扶至餐桌旁，然后把吐司、果酱和牛奶拿到桌上放好，“我去洗漱，还得整理头发，可能有点慢，饿的话你先吃，不用等我。”</p><p>“哦。”流川拉开椅子坐了下来，看着仙道转身朝盥洗间走去。</p><p>仙道路过落地窗附近时，太阳的光芒落在他的身上熠熠生辉，背影看起来显得越加高大挺拔了。</p><p>流川有一瞬间地恍神。此前，他从未考虑过恋爱这件事，更不可能想到会和同性交往。可是就目前情况而言，感觉好像还不赖，脑海里似是泛起东一簇西一簇的亮光。思绪至此，流川把视线收了回来，打开牛奶盒倒了两杯牛奶，不禁寻思，就算有朝一日觉得和仙道在一起不合适而分手，恐怕自己余生都会将他铭记于心吧。</p><p>仙道一贯以来很注重仪表，他收拾好发型，回卧室换了件灰蓝色的衬衫，一边卷着袖子一边折返餐桌前。</p><p>“你也太慢了。”流川推了杯牛奶给仙道，“外表有那么重要？”</p><p>“谢谢。”仙道拿起牛奶喝了一口，紧跟着说，“当然重要啊，难道你喜欢不修边幅的人？”</p><p>“懒得跟你争。”流川说，“刚才你手机一直在震动，来电显示是你爸，我没接。”</p><p>“明智之举。”仙道拿起手机，回拨了垣悟的号码，接通后“喂”了一声。</p><p>“你的事情办妥了么？办妥了赶紧滚回本家。”垣悟的声音气势汹汹地传了出来。</p><p>“我不方便回来啊。剩下的琐碎账目让池鲤鲋帮你查看不就行了？这个月警方严查，夜总会和酒吧的生意都不太好，收入方面不会有很大的纰漏……”</p><p>“你在说什么混账话！”垣悟打断了仙道的话，“每次都能找到冠冕堂皇偷懒的理由！怎么，莫非还要我派人请你回来？”</p><p>“爸，我真的有事。”仙道看了流川一眼，照实对垣悟说了，“流川的脚受伤了，在我这里。我总不能留他一人在家吧？”</p><p>“你把他一起带回来不就行了？”</p><p>“啊？你不介意？”</p><p>“我什么时候反对过你带朋友回家做客了？”垣悟陡地提高了嗓门，十分不悦地说，“我有这么不可理喻吗？”</p><p>“一起回来可以，你别找流川麻烦。”</p><p>“哼，他不跟我犟，我犯得着跟个不懂事的小鬼头怄气么？”垣悟说，“午饭前必须出现在我面前，要不然你就别待在东京了，见你一次打你一次！”</p><p>“爸，我是你亲儿子诶，你怎么用这种话警告我？”</p><p>“我乐意。”垣悟说完挂断了电话。</p><p>仙道无奈地摸了摸额角，抬眼看向流川，以商量的语气说：“去我家本宅住一段时间好不好？月底比较忙，我爸盯着我不放。”</p><p>流川没有马上答复，想了半天才回答：“我和你爸不对盘……”随即他在仙道的眼中看见一丝近似于失落的神色，不自觉地顿了一顿，叹口气继续说，“我只能保证尽量不跟他发生冲突。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>29</p><p> </p><p>仙道和流川于十点光景回到本家。</p><p>有几个佣人在门口清扫落花，欠身退至一旁向他们行礼。</p><p>仙道搀扶着流川踏入邸宅大门，垣悟正迎面走来，池鲤鲋与另外几名手下紧随其后。</p><p>“爸，你要出去吗？”</p><p>“嗯，到小原家走一趟，慎一郎那个老家伙泡温泉上岸时不慎摔了一跤。反正他住的地方离这里很近，我过去探望他一下。”垣悟说，“所以才叫你回来，过会儿内海家的长子……诶？那小子叫什么来着？”他扭头看向池鲤鲋。</p><p>“内海俊右。”池鲤鲋回答道。</p><p>“唔。我的记性似乎变差了。”垣悟继续对仙道说，“内海家族是这两年里崛起的新势力，前阵子登报的东京湾械斗事件，其中一方就是他们的人。这次突然派人过来找我们谈生意，很有可能是以此作为幌子打探我们。倘若我在场，内海俊右估计有所忌惮不敢造次，由你负责接待他，留个心眼摸清虚实。”</p><p>“知道了。”</p><p>“伯父。”等他们说完，流川稍稍躬身跟垣悟打了声招呼。</p><p>“哟！今天的太阳莫不是从西边出来的？”垣悟一改刚才正经严肃的表情，语气略带嘲讽地说，“我还以为你这小鬼完全不懂‘礼貌’二字是什么意思呢。”</p><p>“爸，你忘记答应过我什么了？”仙道从垣悟的话语中听出了几分挑衅的意味。</p><p>“答应过的事也可以反悔，有什么问题吗？”垣悟盯着流川，“听清楚，今后不管我给你什么，你最好老老实实地收下，再敢跟我对着干，恐怕你不会有什么好日子过。别不识好歹，以我目前在东京的势力，对付像你这样的大学生简直易如反掌。”</p><p>“就算我答应你，也是给仙道彰面子。”流川稍稍扬起下巴，显出一副桀骜不驯的模样。</p><p>“什么什么？这叫什么话！真是稀奇，照你的意思，我儿子的脸比我大啰？”</p><p>流川偏过头看了看仙道，又把目光转回垣悟身上，一本正经地回答：“没有，你的脸比较大。”</p><p>仙道没忍住险些笑出声来，紧抿着唇角努力控制好自己的面部表情。</p><p>“我……我指的是这个吗？你这小鬼少在我面前装傻充愣！”垣悟怔了怔，随即吼道。</p><p>“那你想怎么样？”流川无奈地耸了下肩膀。</p><p>“流川枫，你不摆出这副死样子跟我顶嘴就浑身不自在是吗？”垣悟气恼地用拐杖连连顿地，“你这个不知天高地厚的混账小子！真以为我治不了你？”</p><p>“爸，你干嘛总是针对流川？”仙道下意识地往前走了一步护住流川。</p><p>“究竟是他针对我还是我针对他？”垣悟气结，“你倒是说说看，我做错什么了？请他吃饭没错吧？特地派人去医院照顾他姐姐没错吧？帮他交住院费减轻他的负担没错吧？”</p><p>“但你一直恐吓他有什么意思？”</p><p>“仙道彰，你吃错药了吗！”面对仙道反常的态度，垣悟感到格外震惊。</p><p>“抱歉，伯父。”流川悄悄地扯了下仙道的衣摆。</p><p>“爸，冒犯了，请原谅。”仙道缓了口气，语气温和下来。</p><p>“你们……”垣悟见二人忽然双双低头道歉，一时间也找不到发火的理由，气得一甩袖子，沉着脸走向门外。</p><p>池鲤鲋没有马上跟过去，站在原地对仙道说：“少爷，您应该知道会长一向嘴硬心软，他对流川先生并无怨恨。只不过流川先生每次对他的好意都不领情，面子挂不住而已。您和流川先生作为小辈，理应尊重长辈，公然顶撞无异于火上浇油，实在不妥。当然，以我的身份说这番话并不合适，有越界之嫌，还望少爷见谅。”说罢，他行了个礼，匆匆跑出邸宅追上垣悟的脚步。</p><p>流川知道垣悟确实出于一片好心，只是他自己不愿意理所当然地接受别人的恩惠而已。</p><p>此刻听完池鲤鲋的话，流川的心里有些过意不去，他长吁一口气，低声对仙道说：“喂，我不会再跟你爸吵架了。”</p><p>“不完全是你一个人的问题。我也很纳闷，我爸和你怎么像是水火不容似的。”仙道扶着流川往居舍方向慢慢走去，“我在想，要是他年轻三十岁，你俩是不是一见面就会打起来？”</p><p>流川苦恼地“啧”了一声，皱着眉接道：“如果你爸知道我们的事，怎么办？”</p><p>“先瞒着他你会不会生气？”</p><p>“不会，我也觉得还是别告诉他比较好。”</p><p>仙道以为流川肯定反对这种听起来像是转为地下恋情的提议，但是听他不假思索地同意了，着实感到讶异。兴许是感情初期必然存在的不稳定心理，结合先前流川说过不合适再分开这句话，仙道觉得他可能并没有打算和自己长久地相处下去，随时都会离开，因此这段恋情是否公之于众无关紧要。</p><p>这一瞬间产生的念头仿佛细小的玻璃碎片，反射着冷光倏地划过仙道的心房。这时候，两个穿着和服的女佣从家中急匆匆地跑出来接迎，她们的出现打断了他突如其来的胡思乱想。</p><p>其中那位叫妗子的女佣跪伏在地上瞧见了流川红肿的左脚，犹豫了一阵子，小声地说：“恕我冒昧，您的脚看起来伤得很厉害。恰巧上个月我的母亲从老家给我寄来一些镇痛的伤药，若是您不介意，稍后我帮您敷一点试试。”</p><p>“你把药先送过去给三岛医生。”仙道不放心直接给流川用。</p><p>“是，少爷。”妗子生性害羞，又常常被垣悟责骂，也就越发胆怯了，这会儿脸都红透了。</p><p> </p><p>吃完午饭，流川待在茶室里收看昨晚德瑞克表演赛的重播，一边看一边在脑海中模拟战局，倘若自己碰到这种密不透风的防守阵局，会采取何种策略打破困境。</p><p>“流川，我去账房里拿几份文件，马上过来。”仙道饮完茶，起身对流川说。</p><p>“哦。”流川心不在焉地回了一句，视线紧紧地追随着德瑞克进攻的路线。</p><p>仙道无奈地摇摇头，心想，流川什么时候对自己才会像对他喜欢的球星一样全神贯注呢？</p><p>没过多久，流川正看到德瑞克那一记火力全开的大灌篮，背后忽地传来一个阴阳怪气的声音：“嗬，这不是流川枫嘛，人生无处不相逢啊！”</p><p>流川扭头一看，当即认出说话的人就是昨天在球场上撞伤自己的球员之一，内海侑真。</p><p>“认识的吗？”内海俊右跟在后面，阴鸷的目光冷冷地扫向流川。</p><p>“是啊，哥，没想到跟你过来谈个生意居然还能碰见熟人。”内海侑真笑嘻嘻地蹲在了流川旁边，冷不丁按住了他左脚的受伤处，使劲往下一压，“真是让人失望啊，你的脚没有断诶。你在球场上不是很拽么？进攻之鬼？少笑死人了，我看不过如此。”</p><p>流川吃痛闷哼一声，怒火顷刻间被点燃了，一记重拳狠狠地砸向内海侑真，将他直接打翻在地。</p><p>“妈的！”内海侑真捂着鼻子，眼前直冒金星，他扶着矮桌挣扎着爬了起来，“你这小子，活腻了吧！”</p><p>妗子赶紧跑过来跪在内海侑真的面前，战战兢兢地说：“客人，请您不要这样。”</p><p>内海俊右顺手拉上了茶室间的格子门，顾自在矮桌前盘腿坐了下来，傲慢地说：“怎么没人奉茶？这就是松海会的待客之道吗？”</p><p>内海侑真轻蔑地冷哼一声，弯下腰捏住妗子的下巴，迫使她抬起头来，流里流气地说：“那我应该怎样？”这么说着，他的手不规矩地伸进了妗子的和服衣襟中。</p><p>流川撑着墙壁站了起来，此时也顾不得脚伤，忍痛落地，二话不说抄起一个茶碗砸向内海侑真的脑袋，顺手把吓得哭哭啼啼的妗子拉回身旁。</p><p>内海侑真顿时恼羞成怒，不过他还没来得及还手，已经被流川一脚踹跪在地。</p><p>“不自量力。”流川不屑一顾地说。</p><p>“侑真，都说了让你平时不要那么贪玩，多练些真本事。”内海俊右脸色铁青地站了起来，扭过身一步步地走向流川，“小鬼，你很能打？”</p><p>流川没有搭腔，目光冷冷地盯着他。</p><p>内海俊右的嘴角露出一丝冷笑，从西装内侧的口袋中摸出一把枪来，上膛后把枪口对准了流川：“有什么遗言要说的吗？”</p><p>“如果你肯向我下跪道歉，或许我哥会饶了你。”内海侑真占了上风，语调变得趾高气扬，趁着流川难以反击，冲他左脚狠踢了几下。</p><p>流川硬是咬着牙撑住了，冷汗顺着他的鬓角淌落。</p><p>妗子打算冲出去搬救兵，刚挪了几步就被内海侑真拽住头发拎了回来：“往哪儿跑？”</p><p>“混蛋！你们两个混蛋！”妗子满脸泪痕，颤声怒骂道。</p><p>“要我做些更混蛋的事么？”内海侑真抚摸着妗子的脸颊，“仙道垣悟那个老东西已经跟不上时代的节奏了，松海会日薄西山，迟早玩完。你长得这么漂亮，不如跟我吧，总比待在这里当下人好。”</p><p>妗子流着眼泪朝内海侑真啐了一口：“等老爷回来，一定会杀了你们！”</p><p>内海侑真抹去脸上的口水，神色变得极为阴沉，抬手扇了妗子一耳光，恶狠狠地说：“不要太把自己当回事，女人我多得是！”</p><p>流川很想上前阻止，但是被内海俊右的枪口抵住了脑门，他只能攥紧拳头退了回去。</p><p>“小鬼，你现在自身难保，莫非还准备英雄救美？”内海俊右似笑非笑地说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>30</p><p> </p><p>仙道从账房回来，走到茶室前，莫名发觉气氛有些不对，他拉开格子门，抬眼就看见有人拿枪指着流川，当即脸色一变，扔下手中的文件冲进室内。</p><p>妗子的半边脸颊肿得老高，瞥见仙道的身影，眼泪落得更凶了。</p><p>仙道出手很快，揪住内海俊右的衣领用力一拽，将他重重地甩倒在地，顺势回身一拳砸向内海侑真。</p><p>内海侑真不及反应，只听见自己的下颔骨发出碎裂般的脆响，他站立不稳，“咚”地栽倒在地。</p><p>仙道自小学习的格斗术力求在最短的时间内一招制胜，不给敌人还手的机会，加上此时他恼火至极，力道更是惊人。</p><p>内海俊右艰难地起身，见躺在地上的内海侑真满脸是血且下巴像是被打得错位了，眼中倏地涌起的杀意，转而阴森森地望向仙道，把枪口对准了他。</p><p>“仙道！”流川难得显露出异乎寻常的惊恐神色。</p><p>仙道目光沉沉并无惧意，稍稍偏了下头，猝不及防地按住内海俊右的枪，往后使劲一推，把他的枪当场拆卸了。</p><p>内海俊右顿时慌了神，下意识地往后退了一步。</p><p>妗子乘机跌跌撞撞地奔出茶室，跑到回廊边哑着喉咙竭力呼喊道：“来人呀！快来人！保护少爷！”</p><p>附近的松海会成员纷纷按着武士刀朝这边涌来。</p><p>“你是……松海会会长之子？”内海俊右感到眼前的年轻人周身散发着一股迫人的气势，宛如海啸将至，令人非常压抑。</p><p>“想必你是内海俊右吧。令尊没有教过你，在他人家中做客时要注意的礼节么？”仙道语调冰冷，将拆下来的枪部件从窗口丢掷出去。</p><p>松海会成员已抵达茶室，他们扣出一截闪着寒光的武士刀，团团围住内海俊右。</p><p>“今天的事，纯属误会。”内海俊右事先没有料到会起这场冲突，也不知道仙道本家中有这么多带刀武士，他自知毫无胜算，只能强装镇定，稍稍整理了一下西装外套，以谈判的语气说，“我想，有可能你还不知道，现如今我们内海家差不多已经垄断了东京乃至京都的私酒生意……”</p><p>“那又怎样？”仙道脸上没有任何表情，语气无波无澜地打断他的话。</p><p>“倘若你得罪了我，也就意味着接下去将无人向你们的夜场供货。如此一来，恐怕会影响你们的生意。我弟弟和那个黑头发的小子只是私人恩怨……”</p><p>“说够了吗？”仙道不屑地笑了笑，漫不经心地说，“无所谓，大不了我们少挣点，从正规渠道进货。在东京，只要有钱，什么买不到？”</p><p>内海俊右瞄了眼内海侑真，心中盘算着当务之急是先离开这里再说，不过他从仙道冷峻的表情中看出想要全身而退没那么容易。</p><p>仙道转身走到流川跟前，表情随即缓和下来，心疼地皱起了眉头，扶着他坐到旁边。</p><p>流川面对仙道，紧绷的神经有所松弛，左脚一阵阵钻心般的痛感随之变得明显起来。</p><p>内海俊右试图确认内海侑真的伤势，不过内海侑真目前已经不能说话了，他把视线投向仙道，咬咬牙说：“仙道少爷，今日确实是我们兄弟二人太过鲁莽，得罪之处深感抱歉，请你高抬贵手，让我先送我弟弟去医院，他还年轻，万一留下什么后遗症……”</p><p>“我家流川也很年轻，你们还不是想废了他的脚？”仙道看着流川更加红肿的受伤处，不客气地反诘。</p><p> </p><p>须贺成野闲着无事过来找垣悟下棋，跨进茶室中吓了一跳：“出什么事了？”</p><p>内海俊右听见熟悉的声音，眼神倏忽亮了起来：“成野伯父！”</p><p>“你不是内海家的长子么？”成野一头雾水。</p><p>“伯父您还记得我真是太好了。”这会儿内海俊右也无暇顾及所谓的面子，“我父亲派我和舍弟过来谈生意，但是很不幸和仙道少爷发生了一些摩擦。”</p><p>“小彰为人向来温和有礼，不可能对登门拜访的客人兵刃相向，肯定是你们的问题。”成野一语道破。</p><p>内海俊右心中其实没有歉意，只想赶紧脱身，表面上流露出一副愧疚的样子。</p><p>“伯父。”仙道没有离开流川，起身向成野问好。</p><p>成野路过内海侑真时，不由得眉梢一颤，对仙道说：“这小子伤得不轻啊。”</p><p>仙道不做任何解释，只低头“嗯”了一声。</p><p>“小彰，我和内海航一郎有些交情，你就当给我个面子，暂且放他们两兄弟一马，如何？”成野上前拍拍仙道的肩膀，压低声音说，“内海航一郎心胸狭隘，如果他两个儿子都在你家里出了事，肯定不会罢休，到时闹得鱼死网破不值当。你退一步，我出面善后。”</p><p>仙道沉默不言，心知成野绝不会陷自己于不利，考虑了一会儿，勉强同意了，他盯着内海俊右：“在我改变主意之前，你们两个赶紧离开我家，从今往后，再敢踏足半步，后果自负。”</p><p>内海俊右这回吃了大亏，颜面扫地，内心充满了仇恨，但又不能发作，小心地扛起痛至昏迷的内海侑真。</p><p>附近的手下们在仙道的眼神示意下，给内海俊右让了条路。</p><p>内海俊右听到弟弟含混不清地痛苦呻吟，着实担心他的下巴是不是被仙道那一拳打掉了，当即加快了脚步。</p><p>“你们都出去吧。”仙道遣走挤在室内的手下，让外面的女佣进来收拾。</p><p>妗子惊魂未定，伏在仙道脚边诚惶诚恐地说：“少爷，我没有照看好流川少爷，请您责罚。”</p><p>“不关她的事。”流川拽住了仙道腰侧的衣服。</p><p>仙道眼中又出现了温和的笑意，他对妗子说：“你先下去休息吧，让睦美她们用冰块帮你敷一下脸。”</p><p>“是。”妗子肩膀颤动着，像是在抽泣，她起身垂着头慢慢地退了出去。</p><p>“小彰，内海家两兄弟是来挑衅示威的？”须贺在打扫完的榻榻米上盘腿坐了下来。</p><p>“不清楚诶，我只看见内海俊右拿枪抵着流川。”</p><p>成野望向流川：“你是把长南送去医院的那个大学生吧？跟我说说，刚才什么情况？”</p><p>“伯父，还是等等再聊吧。流川的脚肿得太厉害了，我先带他去三岛医生那里。”仙道说完，对流川说，“小朋友，我又要抱你啰，不要生气。”</p><p>不等流川回答，仙道的手臂已经穿过的他的膝弯，另一只手托住他的背，起劲把他横抱起来了。</p><p>成野以惊诧的眼神目送仙道抱着流川走出茶室，心中掠过一团疑云，不禁寻思，小彰这孩子该不会步了我儿子的后尘吧？</p><p> </p><p>三岛住在庭院西南面的居舍，他此时靠在门口的老枫树下看书纳凉，远远看见仙道从湖面的红桥上走来，即刻睡意全消，起身拍去衣服上的泥土，问道：“哟，这是打哪儿抢了个男人回来？”</p><p>流川真想把仙道按进湖里，不满地拍了下他的手臂：“行了，我自己走。”</p><p>仙道和流川身高差不多，抱着他走了一路难免吃力，懒得说话。</p><p>走到房舍前，仙道把流川放到回廊上，自己跟着坐了下来，大口大口地喘息：“早知道还是背你过来比较轻松。”他说完，朝三岛招了招手，“这位小朋友的脚扭伤了，刚刚又跟别人打了一架，你帮他看看。”</p><p>三岛凑近过来一瞧，忍不住扇了流川的脑袋一下：“伤成这样还不老实？看你长得这么白净帅气，万一变成跛子怎么办？坐好别动，我进屋去拿伤药。”</p><p>流川无辜地眨了眨眼睛，屈起手肘撞向仙道。</p><p>“喂，很痛诶。”仙道揉着被流川撞疼的腹部，“你和内海兄弟怎么起得冲突？”</p><p>“内海侑真是害我受伤的那个球员。”提及此事，流川显出气恼的神色，“他还打女人。”</p><p>“抱歉，我不应该把你一个人留在茶室的。”仙道抬手温柔地抚摸着流川后脑勺的头发，趁三岛还没出来，偏过头在他脸上亲了一口，“刚刚不觉得有什么，这会儿特别后怕，幸好你没事。”</p><p>“另一个我不清楚，但内海侑真重名昭著。我不明白像他这样的人为什么一直没有被禁赛。”流川有些担忧地看着仙道，“他八成要回来寻仇的。”</p><p>“你认为我会害怕吗？”</p><p>“你就没有害怕的事？”</p><p>“没有……啊，不对，现在有了。”仙道温存地凝视着流川，“害怕你会离开我。”</p><p>流川无法保证将来的事，所以不敢轻易地对仙道承诺什么，他踌躇良久，还是选择转移了话题：“原来之前你都是让着我的。动真格的话，我没把握打赢你。”</p><p>仙道明白过来，流川不想回应，他用微笑掩饰不易察觉的失落，抬手弹了下流川的额头：“你是笨蛋吗？你我之间怎么可能动真格。再说，我年纪比你大，让着你是理所当然的事。”</p><p>三岛揣着伤药快步出来，嘴里还在念叨：“你们啊……别仗着年轻就不把身体当回事，以后有你们受的！”</p><p>趁着三岛给流川敷药的空隙，仙道走到老枫树下面，拨打了彦一的电话，把刚才发生的事简单地陈述了一遍。</p><p>“岂有此理！”彦一义愤填膺地说，“内海家的人太过分了！仙道哥，需要我做什么？”</p><p>“新势力根基不稳，况且这种以金钱堆砌出来的帮派组织，一旦截断他们的经济来源，必然元气大伤。既然他们自称垄断了东京的私酒生意，那就盯死他们。前些日子听平清水提过，现在走私这一块查得很严。”</p><p>“了解！”彦一笑着说，“严格意义上来说，其实我不算松海会的成员。身为良好市民，举报违法行为是分内之事。仙道哥，你放心吧，除非内海家的人连手机都不用，那我可能拿他们没辙。要不然，我有一万种方法在背后整他们帮你出气。”</p><p>仙道挂断了电话，仰头看着眼前绿色的枫叶，阳光在叶片间闪烁着。</p><p>“大白痴，你在发什么呆？”流川略微提高声音喊了一句。</p><p>“药敷好了？”仙道走回流川旁边，用鼻子嗅了嗅，露出嫌弃的表情，“哎哟，这气味也太难闻了吧？”</p><p>“你懂什么？”三岛在附近洗完手，“比药店里买的伤药喷剂好多了。只要这小子别再胡来，十天内保证复原。”</p><p>“听到没？不要胡来了。”仙道捏了下流川的脸颊，“之后我二十四小时都会看着你，提前通知你一声，做好心理准备。”</p><p>“哦。”流川觉得自己的脚明显没有之前那么疼痛了，不过这股药味闻起来的确很刺鼻。</p><p>“话说回来，这小子我没见过啊。”三岛与两人并排坐在了回廊上，“新认识的朋友？”</p><p>“他就是把我爸气到跳脚的流川枫啊。”仙道搂住了流川的肩膀，像是炫耀般说道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>31</p><p> </p><p>闲谈片刻，仙道考虑到成野还在茶室中，便中断了话题与三岛告别，他背起流川按原路返回，经过湖面上的红桥时，脚步声惊动了拢聚在桥下的锦鲤，相互挤成一堆迅速游开了。</p><p>“在你面前我总是处于弱势。”流川伏在仙道的背上，语气听起来有些不甘心。</p><p>“那是因为你的脚受伤了。如果行动不便的那个人是我，你会不管我么？”</p><p>“应该不会。”流川偏过头看着鱼群离去后平静下来的湖面，大团大团的云朵倒影在水中，“现在想想，今天我实在太逊了，没能保护好女孩子。”</p><p>“我倒不这么认为诶，毕竟内海俊右那家伙手里有枪，否则他们俩兄弟绝对打不过你。”仙道笑着说，“上次在鹤田先生的便利店中，我见识过你的身手。”</p><p>“你还真是擅长帮我找借口。”流川话音缓和下来，眼中出现了一缕温柔的神色。</p><p>“被感动到了吗？我不介意你给我一个吻作为奖励。”</p><p>“白痴。”流川将下巴抵在了仙道的肩膀上，低声说，“内海俊右把枪口转向你的时候，我脑子里一片空白，不敢想象他万一真的开枪怎么办。”</p><p>“他要是铁了心要置我于死地，压根不会让我有机可乘。”仙道走下红桥，小路两旁盛开着一溜排娇艳似火的虞美人，他喘了口气，继续说，“就算内海家扩充势力的速度很快，但是在东京不至于只手遮天，要是我有什么闪失……”</p><p>“我对帮派之争毫无兴趣。”流川干脆地打断了仙道的话，“你不明白我想表达的意思吗？”</p><p>“表达的意思？……唔，担心我的安危？”</p><p>“对。”</p><p>“恕我直言，我觉得你在感情方面的表现很奇怪。”仙道索性将疑惑说了出来，“明明你并不抗拒和我亲近，已经开始接纳我了，可是又好像在逃避我对你的心意。这种行为和那些对恋人若即若离的情场浪子有什么区别？我很困扰诶。”</p><p>流川垂下眼帘，措辞片刻才说：“我没有逃避感情。只是不想寄托太多的希望。”</p><p>“你不相信我？”仙道不悦地皱了皱眉。</p><p>“不是。”流川当即否认了仙道的说法，“老实说，我不认为我们会在一起很久。”</p><p>“哦，我想我大概明白了。你希望拥有这段感情，但又打算留有余地，倘若将来以失败告终，也能尽快从往日的回忆中走出来，不至于因此一蹶不振，是不是？”</p><p>“嗯。”流川微微地点了点头。</p><p>“我和你恰恰相反。一旦遇见值得珍惜的人，我会牢牢地抓住他。”</p><p>“抓不住呢？”</p><p>“意味着这个人并不属于我，也轮不到我来珍惜。”</p><p>“恋爱比打球难多了。”流川听完笃定地说。</p><p>“没事啊，我可以慢慢教你。”仙道寻思着，或许流川这种很难完全卸下的心防与他的经历有关，而自己唯一能做的，只有把所有真挚的情感毫无保留地倾注给他。大概仙道天生就是乐观主义者吧，他这么想着，心底的失落感已经消失殆尽了。</p><p>“不稀罕。”流川用手背摸了摸仙道的脸颊，“我确定我很在意你。给我点时间。”</p><p>“没问题，给你一生的时间都行。”仙道抄近路穿过一条林荫小道，回至茶室所在的房舍前。</p><p> </p><p>在成野面前，仙道和流川有意保持一定的距离，看起来就跟普通朋友没什么区别。</p><p>成野不动声色地观察了良久，没看出两人有什么暧昧的端倪，也就打消了心中的疑虑。</p><p>“内海家的两个儿子为什么要和流川过不去？”成野把话题转回刚刚发生的事。</p><p>“内海侑真昨天在球场上故意撞伤流川的脚，今天碰见了，又向他寻衅。当然，年轻人之间互看不顺眼再正常不过了，但是总要分清场合吧，在我家公然枪指流川，实在是太嚣张了。”仙道尽量用平缓的语调说，“这件事我不可能当作什么都没发生过，接下去会采取一些行动，希望不会给你带去麻烦。”</p><p>“小彰，你的言下之意是我偏袒内海家？你这么认为的话，我可要不高兴了。”成野搁下手中的茶碗，“内海航一郎这个人野心很大，上个月带着内海俊右找我谈军火生意，我以最近警方盯得太紧为理由搪塞过去了，所以根本没什么往来。但内海俊右既然开口向我求助，我也不可能视而不见。况且，我为什么要你放走他们，原因已经告诉过你了。”</p><p>“我明白你的用意，只是吃不准你和内海家的关系，怕到时候让你为难。”</p><p>“纵令关系再好，我也不可能和他们站在一边。我跟你爸几十年的交情难道是假的？”成野说着，看向了流川，“往后要是内海侑真那混账小子比赛的时候再找你麻烦，你随意反击，打残我帮你赔钱……”</p><p>“伯父，你别教坏流川。”仙道咳嗽了一声，“不要鼓励他用暴力解决问题。”</p><p>“讲道理有用吗？没什么方法比以暴制暴更有效。”成野坚定地说。</p><p>流川看着仙道，稍稍偏过头凑近他耳边，压低嗓门说：“放心，我听你的。”</p><p>仙道眼神中淌过一丝喜悦，悄悄地伸手握住了流川放在膝盖上的手，表面上镇定自若地把话题转移到了须贺与浅谷的婚事上。</p><p>“须贺、浅谷真的要结婚？”流川有些讶异。</p><p>“你这孩子……结婚还有假的么？”成野被他的话逗笑了，“两个大男人结婚到底不是什么常见的事，不接受的人肯定会对此反感，可以理解。原先我也厌恶得很，还差点宰了阿诚。不过现在慢慢想通了，每个人的人生只有一次，没有重来的机会，尽可能地活成自己想要的样子没什么不好的。”</p><p>“是啊。”仙道握紧了流川的手，脸上露出和煦的笑容。</p><p>流川偷瞄了一眼仙道的侧面，怕被成野察觉，很快移开了。他忽然满脑子都是“仙道很帅”的想法。</p><p>“对了，伯父，到时候我可以带流川一起过来么？反正大家都认识。”</p><p>“我连儿子和男人结婚的事都同意了，还会反对多一位宾客吗？”成野风趣地说。</p><p>话音刚落，从格子门外跑进来一位穿着浅青色和服的少女，她一下子扑在了仙道的背上，脆生生地说：“嗨！”</p><p>“你怎么来了？”仙道松开流川的手，转身将少女拉拽到身旁坐好。</p><p>“我亲手给垣悟伯伯做了和果子。”少女神采奕奕地回答。</p><p>“蝉羽啊，你就直接无视我了吗？”成野佯装生气，口吻却十分宠溺，“我真是伤心啊。”</p><p>“怎么会嘞？成野伯伯还是这么帅。”这位叫蝉羽的少女嘴巴像是抹了蜜糖似的。</p><p>“你这丫头讲话越来越不着调了。”成野无奈地摇了摇头。</p><p>蝉羽缩了下脖子，侧过身挽住了仙道，顺势依偎在他的手臂上，语气亲昵地说：“想我了吗？”</p><p>“在京都过得好不好？”</p><p>“你先说有没有想我。”</p><p>“肯定啊，这还用得着说吗？”仙道抬手捏了下蝉羽的小圆脸，“看样子伙食不错，又胖了。”</p><p>“喂！跟可爱的淑女讲这种话你也太过分了！”蝉羽高声抗议。</p><p>流川不清楚蝉羽和仙道是什么关系，看着两个人仿佛沉浸在久别重逢的喜悦中，内心涌起一股酸涩，他不由得攥紧了拳头，竭力忍住想要把仙道拽回来的冲动。</p><p>蝉羽充满了活力，笑嘻嘻地跟仙道讲述在古都的经历，看上去颇为高兴。</p><p>流川沉默不言地坐着，仙道对蝉羽温和的态度令他窝火极了。他望向仙道，又看了眼笑容慈祥的成野，嘴角动了一下，却什么都没说。</p><p>蝉羽从和服的腰带里拿出一个平安御守，塞进仙道手里：“特地去金阁寺帮你求的，我很懂事吧？”</p><p>“算我没白疼你。”仙道拿起御守在眼前晃了晃，然后塞进了口袋里，“谢啦。”</p><p>“作为交换，等我明年高中毕业，你得陪我去希腊旅行。”</p><p>“明年的事明年再说。”</p><p>“不行！你现在就得答应我，正好让成野伯伯做见证。”</p><p>“你太任性了。”</p><p>“我觉得你变了，难道你已经不喜欢我了？”蝉羽双手撑在膝盖上，气鼓鼓地说。</p><p>流川的心瞬间剧烈地跳动不止。</p><p>“胡说什么，我怎么可能不喜欢你？”</p><p>流川听完这句话，像是当头挨了一棒，耳畔嗡嗡作响，他难受到有些缺氧，撑着矮桌勉强起身，沉闷地说：“仙道，我想去午睡。”</p><p>“嗯？困了吗？”仙道的表情没有丝毫改变，他跟着站了起来，“客房估计还没有整理，我带你去我的卧室休息吧。”</p><p>流川低着头，长长的刘海遮住了眼睛，他紧抿着嘴唇，提醒自己现在不可以质问仙道。</p><p>“小蝉羽，你先跟成野伯父说说话，我失陪一会儿。”</p><p>“噢。”蝉羽爽快地应了一声。</p><p>等仙道搀扶着流川慢慢走远后，蝉羽眨着眼睛问成野：“成野伯伯，那个男孩子是我哥的朋友吗？他长得好帅啊！跟我哥不相上下诶，身高也差不多……”</p><p>“别惦记着什么帅哥不帅哥的，等以后老了都一样。你的作业写完了吗？”</p><p>“哎呦！”蝉羽秀气的眉毛不爽地皱了起来，失力般趴倒在矮桌上，“别提了，今年暑假我妈请福田哥帮我补习。我和同学约好的短途旅行看样子是泡汤啰。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>32</p><p> </p><p>仙道带着流川踏入卧室，还没来得及拉上格子门，腹部就挨了流川一拳，他毫无防备地往后一个趔趄重重撞在了门上。</p><p>“喂，你搞什么啊？”仙道捂着痛处，眉头皱了起来。</p><p>路过的女佣吓了一跳，站在门外询问：“少爷，您没事吧？”</p><p>仙道直起身控制好自己的情绪，偏过头朝女佣笑了笑：“不当心滑了一下。”</p><p>“应该是我刚刚擦地的时候没有把水渍清理干净。对不起，请您原谅。”女佣连忙低头道歉。</p><p>“你去忙你的吧。”仙道说完，把格子门拉上了。</p><p>流川一声不响地单脚跃到地铺旁，背对着仙道躺在了上面，另一边的门敞开着，回廊外绿意悠然，一群一群明黄色的小蝴蝶在阳光下忽上忽下地飞舞着。然而，流川此时心烦意乱，只觉得这些扑腾的蝴蝶十分碍眼。</p><p>“好端端地冲我发火，总得告诉我原因吧？”仙道站在原地没动，“也不是第一次这样了，你真的一点都不担心会因此失去我么？”</p><p>“那就分手。”流川紧跟着说了一句。</p><p>“你确定？”仙道眯了下眼睛，他感到自己仿佛被什么冰冷的东西击中了。</p><p>流川觉得像是雷雨将至前那般窒闷到透不过气来。他握紧了拳头，过了很长时间才闷声回答：“不确定。”</p><p>仙道瞬间心软了，轻轻地“唉”了一声，往前走到地铺旁躺倒在流川边上，伸手从背后抱住他，语气缓和下来：“不确定的事说出来干嘛？”</p><p>流川忽然翻身压住了仙道，贴着他的嘴唇用力地亲吻。</p><p>仙道对流川突如其来的举动一头雾水，一边本能地回应着，一边留心他受伤的左脚。</p><p>流川的吻技并不娴熟，强行闯进仙道的口腔内与他粘缠。</p><p>“唔。”仙道唇上一痛，他托住流川的脸中断了这个粗暴的吻，“咬我干嘛？”</p><p>“我不打算把你让给别人。”流川神色倔强地盯着仙道的眼睛。</p><p>“就是应该这样嘛，拿出你在球场上的气势来。但是，你为什么要打我呢？”仙道表情无辜地眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>“你心里没数？”流川一想起仙道和蝉羽亲密交谈的画面就来气，黑沉沉的瞳眸中怒焰丛生。</p><p>“什么数？”仙道看着流川这副较真的模样越发摸不着头脑了。</p><p>“与人交往是不是要专一？”流川加重了语气。</p><p>“没错。”仙道赞同地点点头。</p><p>“你只能选一个。”流川明确地说。</p><p>“啊？我怎么不知道我有得选？除了你还有谁啊？”</p><p>“茶室的那个女孩子。”流川带着攻击性地眼神明显黯然了许多。</p><p>仙道总算明白过来了，他的心情转眼间变得十分舒畅，不由得笑出了声。</p><p>“不准笑。”在流川眼中，这种笑无异于不屑一顾，他气恼地揪住仙道的衣襟，把拳头举了起来。</p><p>“好好好，不笑了不笑了。”仙道急忙握住流川的手，顺势在他下巴上吻了一口，以略带调侃的腔调问，“你在吃醋吗？”</p><p>“你和那个女孩子看起来感情很好，像是青梅竹马。既然这样，干嘛招惹我？”流川松开仙道的衣服，沮丧地翻身躺回地铺上。</p><p>“生闷气不能解决任何问题。”仙道搂抱住流川，将下巴抵在他的肩膀上，“认定我是一个三心二意的人了？”</p><p>“难道不是吗？”流川的话音逐渐小了下去。</p><p>“蝉羽是我们家族中最小的女孩子，也就是我的妹妹，我看着她长大的。”</p><p>流川转过身看着仙道，眉头紧蹙一字一句地问：“你的妹妹？”</p><p>“对啊，蝉羽的父亲和我爸是亲兄弟。”</p><p>“没骗我？”</p><p>“我不至于蠢到用这种随随便便就会被揭穿的谎言来欺骗你。”</p><p>流川一时间竟不知应该说什么才好，他意识到是自己误会了仙道，刚才发生的事情怎么看都像在无理取闹，脸颊瞬间窘迫地飞红起来。</p><p>“蝉羽在京都一所寄宿制的女子中学念书，平常很少回来，所以每次见到我都特别亲热。”说到这里，仙道话锋一转，“你不分青红皂白就动手打人，还向我提出分手，现在该怎么办？”</p><p>“之前你没有说起过蝉羽……”</p><p>“没想到你居然推卸责任。”仙道故作惊讶。</p><p>“对不起。”流川咬着牙颇不情愿地说。</p><p>“对不起有什么用？”仙道饶有兴味地望着看起来有些不知所措的流川，“太过轻易让你了结这桩事，往后……”</p><p>流川心一横，闭上眼睛凑近仙道，再一次主动吻住了他，含混不清地说：“这样有用吗？”</p><p>“流川枫，你太狡猾了……”仙道侧过身稍稍覆压住流川，轻咬了一下他的嘴唇，然后用舌尖挑开了他的牙关。</p><p>流川按住仙道的肩膀，陷入了他海洋般温柔的深情中。</p><p>室内只剩下亲吻的声音和渐渐急促的喘息。</p><p>仙道很少失控，感到怎么都吻不够似的，加上流川难得温驯地任他索求，脑海中的理智之弦铿然崩断了。</p><p>流川被吻得嘴角阵阵发麻，但由于天生有股不服输的劲儿，他不准备率先投降。</p><p>仙道撩开流川的短袖衣摆，带着薄茧的手掌从他的腰侧往上抚摸，直至胸膛。</p><p>流川下意识地缩了一下，在仙道的拨弄中低沉地“唔”了一声。</p><p>仙道的手原路返回，指尖划过流川平坦坚实的小腹，正打算伸进他的裤子中，格子门外传来蝉羽响亮地咳嗽声。</p><p>“哥！你的卧室门没有关严实！拜托，大白天收敛点，万一被路过的家仆看见就糟糕啦！”</p><p>流川吓得睁开眼睛，一把将仙道推开，笼聚在眼中的水雾逐渐散去，眼神恢复了清明。</p><p>仙道懊恼地坐了起来，努力压制住翻涌的欲望，他用手背抚过流川的脸颊，无奈地撇了下嘴：“还是等你脚伤好了再继续。”</p><p>“谁要跟你继续！”流川拉过薄被盖住了脑袋。</p><p>“当然是你啊。我可不敢和别人亲热，被你抓到恐怕会把我挂在东京铁塔上示众吧？”仙道站起来，拉上另一侧的格子门，挡住室外明晃晃的亮光。</p><p>“你们还不出来吗！把我这么可爱的淑女晾在一边不觉得天理不容吗？”蝉羽蹲在格子门旁边喊道。</p><p>“这丫头吵死了。”仙道单膝跪在流川旁边，俯身拉开被子在他额头上落了一吻，“我出去看看她又想干嘛，你安心午睡。待会儿我来叫你起床。”</p><p>“嗯。”流川用掌根搓了下干涩的眼睛。</p><p>仙道一跨出卧房立刻被蝉羽挽住了手臂。</p><p>“真是出人意料，瘸子小哥竟是你男朋友！”蝉羽发出一连串的“啧啧”声。</p><p>“什么瘸子小哥？”仙道屈起手指叩了下她的脑袋，“这么明显的扭伤你看不出来？”</p><p>“我就说嘛，像你这么英俊潇洒的黄金单身汉怎么会找不到女朋友，原来你跟须贺哥一样喜欢男孩子。”蝉羽用恍然大悟的语气说。</p><p>“我们还是有区别的。须贺喜欢同性没错，但我只喜欢流川，对其他男人没有感觉。”</p><p>“太酷了！最近我们学校很流行耽美漫画。你和流川君比漫画里的主角还要出众诶。”</p><p>“那些漫画有少儿不宜的情节么？”</p><p>“有，我们就是为了看这些……”蝉羽觉察到自己失言了，慌里慌张地改口，“才没有嘞，哥，我很纯洁的。我完全不懂你压着流川君想干嘛……”</p><p>“小声点，你想人尽皆知么？”仙道企图转移话题，“你把成野伯父一个人留在茶室了？”</p><p>“他接了通电话就回去了呀，我觉得好无聊才来找你玩，从门缝里一看，你和流川君莫名其妙抱在一起，你在给他人工呼吸吗？”蝉羽眨巴着明亮的眼睛，装出一副懵懂无知的样子。</p><p>“行了，演得太过了。”仙道拉着蝉羽走出房舍，找了处附近没人的树荫。</p><p>“干嘛啦，你很粗鲁诶！”蝉羽整理了一下和服的腰带。</p><p>“能帮我暂时保守秘密么？”</p><p>“啊？伯伯还不知道这件事么？那你把人带回来还光明正大做那种事？”蝉羽惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“哥，我真是佩服你，比须贺哥还任性妄为。”</p><p>“难得碰到打从心眼里喜欢的人，肯定情难自禁啊。”</p><p>“哎呀，不要跟我说这种话啦。我还是未成年。”蝉羽夸张地捂住脸。</p><p>“你看中的那款手表我已经派人去国外帮你买了。现在想想，我觉得还是直接扔了比较好。”</p><p>“别啊！”蝉羽急忙拉住仙道的手，“你是全世界最好的哥哥！二十个当红偶像加起来都没你好看。而且你还找了一个那么帅气的男朋友。你们两个自带追光灯，就算在茫茫人海中也闪闪发亮……”</p><p>“好了，不要再奉承我了。”仙道又好气又好笑地看着蝉羽。</p><p>蝉羽不放心，怕仙道变卦，眼珠一动狡黔地说：“哥，以前你不是跟我说，凡事最好等价交换，不要占别人的便宜，自己也不能吃亏。我可以保证不说漏嘴，那你会给我什么好处？”</p><p>仙道掏出钱包，从里面抽出一张银行卡，塞进蝉羽手里：“你想买什么尽管刷，我帮你报销，这样总行了吧？”</p><p>“果然还是你够意思，最近我妈减少了我的零用钱，日子过得实在辛苦。”蝉羽开心地吻了一下银行卡，像是想起什么似的，“密码多少？以前那个吗？”</p><p>“改成流川的生日了。”仙道转身准备回屋。</p><p>“喂，我怎么知道流川君的生日是什么时候！”蝉羽拽住他的袖子。</p><p>“卡已经给你了，能不能拿到密码看你自己的本事了。”仙道笑着说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>33</p><p> </p><p>仙道折返茶室。妗子已经回来了，她的头发重新梳理过了，正安静地跪坐在一侧。</p><p>“除了脸颊，其他地方没有受伤吧？”仙道走到矮桌旁。</p><p>“是的，少爷。”妗子小声地回答，“倒是流川少爷，受伤的地方被人踹了好几脚，请问他没事吧？”</p><p>蝉羽随后跟了进来，大大咧咧地坐在仙道对面，捞过附近的平板电脑，趴在桌上看起了偶像剧。</p><p>仙道本来以为流川的伤势加重是因为他左脚落地造成的，没想到其中还有曲折，目光倏地一沉，边饮茶边问：“谁踹他的？”</p><p>“年纪看起来小一点的那个男人。他一进来就上前按住了流川少爷的脚，说什么没有断很失望之类的话。”妗子如实回答，“我跑过去劝阻，谁知道他出言不逊，还……还……”她想到内海侑真伸进自己衣襟中的手，一下子哽咽住了。</p><p>“不要难过了。”仙道搁下茶碗，温和地劝慰妗子。</p><p>“哪个小子这么狂妄？”蝉羽不知道刚刚发生的事，听完妗子的话，气得耳朵都红了，“敢跑到我们仙道本家闹事？简直目中无人！不能放过他们！”</p><p>“蝉羽，小孩子不要说这种戾气太重的话。哥会处理的。”</p><p>“哼！”蝉羽冲着仙道皱了下鼻子。</p><p>妗子难以在短时间内释怀，低着头抽噎，但觉得太过失礼，偶尔哭一声又强忍了回去。</p><p>“妗子姐姐，别哭了。”蝉羽扯了几张纸张，爬到妗子的跟前跪坐着帮她擦眼泪，“虽然我不知道对方是谁，但是放心吧，我哥肯定会收拾他的，再不然还有我伯伯，到时候把那个不长眼的小子绑回来让你打一顿出出气。”</p><p>“小姐您对我实在太好了。”妗子有些惶恐，连忙接过纸巾自己把泪水擦干了。</p><p>“这算什么呀，每次我来本家玩，你都会给我准备好吃的。”蝉羽笑容明朗地说。</p><p>仙道坐在旁边没再说话，心中大概能想象出之前流川在茶室中的遭遇，以他的性格，倘若对方不挑衅，绝不会主动惹是生非。而内海俊右仗着自己有枪，以此挟持流川，纵容内海侑真在流川的伤上加伤。想到这里，仙道放在膝头的手不自觉地攥成了拳头，他内心深处顷刻间暗潮汹涌。</p><p>“哥！”蝉羽清亮的嗓音把仙道从难以平抑的怒意中拉了出来，“你在想什么？表情好严肃。”</p><p>“没什么。”仙道嘴角勾起弧度。</p><p>“我还是喜欢你笑着的样子。”蝉羽直起身，把手轻轻地搭在了仙道的肩膀上。</p><p>“这次你打算在东京待几天？”</p><p>“唔，放假十天左右，下个礼拜三回学校……”蝉羽的目光微微闪烁了一下，像是有事隐瞒仙道似的，“有时间你和流川君去京都逛逛嘛，我可以当你们的收费导游。”</p><p>“京都的夏天太闷热了，不然等流川和你放暑假之后，带你们去海边玩？”</p><p>“只要你食宿全包外加出资让我尽情购物，去哪里都行！”蝉羽露出欢欣期待的神色，“原来流川君也是学生啊。我有点同情他了，真正的人生还没开始就不幸撞上了你。你这家伙表面上看起来温和无害，其实腹黑的要命，我都记不清被你算计多少回了。”</p><p>“所以你才会变得越来越机灵，普通伎俩根本骗不了你。”</p><p>“说到这个，半个月前我们寝室参加和其他高校男生的联谊会，我觉得他们蠢透了，长得不怎么样，兜里又没钱，净说些自以为很幽默其实相当无趣的话题……”蝉羽说着沮丧地叹了口气，“以你为标杆，将来我可能找不到男朋友啰。”</p><p>“眼光高一点没什么不好的，宁缺毋滥。”</p><p>“嘁，你在说你自己吗？瞧你这副得意的模样，有什么了不起的，真是讨厌。”</p><p>兄妹二人自小感情不错，加上蝉羽口齿伶俐，他们相谈甚欢。</p><p>亮晃晃的阳光透过枫叶的隙缝，照在茶室的窗框上。</p><p> </p><p>到了下午三点左右，蝉羽坐不住了，开始惦挂还没有到手的银行卡密码，用脚踢了下在看文件的仙道：“哥，流川君还在睡吗？你听我说，午睡太久很容易头晕，而且晚上会睡不着，也就意味着明天早上起不来……”</p><p>“停。”仙道放下文件，抬手看了眼腕表上的时间，从地上站了起来，“我去叫他。”</p><p>“我也去！”蝉羽生怕仙道又使坏和流川串通好，急忙跟在他后面跑出茶室。</p><p>“你对我还真是充满了戒备。”仙道一眼看穿了蝉羽的心思。</p><p>“当然，流川君到底是你男朋友，你们联手我肯定没辙。想要随心所欲地花钱可不是一件容易的事。”</p><p>“怎么不用我爸来威胁我？”</p><p>“我像是这么没品的人吗？”蝉羽不屑地说，“就算拿不到钱，我也不会令你和流川君难堪。”</p><p>仙道想到自己曾经故意借给流川一小笔高利贷，然后以向东大校方揭发此事要挟过他，所以不好意思接过蝉羽的话茬。</p><p>“哥，你的眼神中闪过一丝心虚。”蝉羽的洞察力敏锐极了，“哦，我知道了，你肯定用这种方法欺负流川君。”</p><p>“哪有。”仙道含糊其辞地搪塞过去了。</p><p>两人沿着走廊，并肩走到仙道的卧室前。</p><p>蝉羽抢先一步拉开了格子门，不过被仙道拽住和服衣领拎回原地。</p><p>“不要仗着你比我高就任意妄为！我也是有尊严的好吗？”蝉羽忿忿地踩了仙道一脚。</p><p>“等等你就知道哥是为了你好。”仙道走向地铺旁边坐了下来，拍了拍流川的肩膀，“小朋友，起床啰。”</p><p>流川的拳头果不其然地砸向声音的源头，口齿不清地说：“别妨碍我睡觉。”</p><p>这是仙道预料中的事，他敏捷地避开了，就势抓住了流川的手腕，笑着说：“是我。”</p><p>蝉羽见状，心想好险，要是冒冒失失地冲过去，估计被会流川当场打晕吧。</p><p>流川发出不爽地嘟哝，费了好大劲才勉强睁开眼睛，迷迷糊糊看见仙道，坐起来靠在了他的肩膀上，声音沙哑地说：“我没睡够。”</p><p>“好了，不要撒娇，小蝉羽看着呢。”仙道抬手抚摸着流川睡乱的头发。</p><p>流川这才瞥见站在门边的蝉羽，顿时一阵窘迫，赶紧离开仙道的怀抱。</p><p>“嗨。”蝉羽热情地说，“恕我失礼，刚刚在茶室里初次见面没有跟你打招呼。我是仙道家心地善良的蝉羽，请多指教。”</p><p>“你好，流川枫。”流川揉揉眼睛，撑着仙道的肩膀站了起来。</p><p>“我可以叫你哥哥吗？或者喊嫂子也行。”蝉羽微微歪着脑袋调侃道。</p><p>“蝉羽，不要开流川的玩笑，否则我把你参加联谊的事告诉你爸妈。”</p><p>蝉羽跑进来一把拉住流川的衣摆：“流川哥，仙道彰这个没品的男人就知道告状。”</p><p>流川也没少吃仙道的亏，觉得蝉羽说得很对，用眼神表示了赞同。</p><p>“看样子你们两个小鬼准备结盟对付我了？”仙道站了起来，双手悠闲地伸进了裤袋里。</p><p>“是啊。”蝉羽一心拉拢流川方便套取密码，挽住他的手臂露出一副嚣张的模样。</p><p>“那就尽管放马过来吧。”仙道毫不在意地耸了下肩膀。</p><p>“喂，仙道，不可以打女人。”流川误认为他们要打架，本能地护住蝉羽，以正直地口吻说。</p><p>“你啊……自己脚都不能落地还要帮别人出头。”仙道扶过流川，顺势扇了蝉羽一下，“差不多一点，等流川的脚消肿复原后再闹。”</p><p>“少瞧不起人。”流川撇了下嘴。</p><p>“没错！”蝉羽随声附和道。</p><p>“好好好，你们两个厉害的幼稚鬼，我甘拜下风。”</p><p>“你才是幼稚鬼嘞。”蝉羽一点不肯示弱，边说边帮仙道一起搀着流川。</p><p>洗漱完毕，流川在茶室里给千春打了电话。千春这位慈祥的老人得知流川左脚扭伤很是心疼，絮絮叨叨地交待他要多注意休息。</p><p>流川话很少，不过内心充满了对千春的感激，觉得她就像自己的奶奶一样。</p><p>蝉羽默默地等流川放下手机，飞快地在他的对面跪坐好：“流川哥，你生日是什么时候？”</p><p>“干嘛？”流川从仙道那接过平板电脑，低头搜索篮球视频。</p><p>蝉羽对流川的为人不太了解，寻思着不能把真实原因说出来，万一他是个小气的人，不希望男朋友乱花钱，搞不好还会引起他和哥哥的家庭矛盾。考虑到这点，蝉羽眼珠一转有了主意，她支走了室内的女仆，对流川说：“我最近在研究星座，帮你分析分析你和我哥到底配不配。”</p><p>仙道憋着笑，摇摇头继续看生意上的文件。</p><p>“配，不用分析。我看比赛了。等等聊。”流川戴上耳机，离远了一些。</p><p>蝉羽干瞪着眼睛好一会儿，皱着眉头哼哼唧唧地挪近仙道，晃了晃他的手臂：“哥，你男朋友不理我。”</p><p>“他看球赛的时候也不理我。”仙道感叹道。</p><p>“哥，你就干脆一点直接告诉我嘛。我真的有超多想买的东西。”</p><p>“谈个条件。”</p><p>“我就知道，你果然另有目的。”蝉羽烦躁地抓了抓耳朵，“快说！”</p><p>“你觉得流川怎么样？”</p><p>“跟我有什么关系，他是你男朋友，你觉得好不就行了吗？”蝉羽不解地看着仙道。</p><p>“我的意思是，你讨厌他么？”</p><p>“拜托，我为什么要讨厌他啊？真是莫名其妙，有话直说，最讨厌拐弯抹角了。”</p><p>“我和流川的事就算你绝口不提，迟早也是会被我爸知道的，他铁定悖然大怒。我希望到时候家里至少有一个人是支持我们在一起的。或许流川心里会舒服很多。”仙道把嗓音放低了不少，避免被流川听见。</p><p>“你已经开始铺后路了？”蝉羽看了看沉浸在球赛中的流川，轻轻“啧”了一声，“伯伯生气很吓人的。”</p><p>“可我爸特别喜欢你，当着你的面，他再生气都会有所克制。”</p><p>“换言之，我很有可能成为挡箭牌？”</p><p>“不是。我爸迁怒于我没关系，我做好心理准备了，就怕他气到失去理智，把怒火蔓延到流川的身上。流川对篮球近乎痴迷，身体的任何部位都不能受到严重的外伤，如果他因此无法打球，我感觉像是折断了他的翅膀。不能让他为了和我在一起而付出这么大的代价。”</p><p>“我还以为我哥无所畏惧呢。”蝉羽支着脸，“以伯伯的暴脾气，会做出什么事来的确很难预料。唔，看在你是我重要经济来源的份上，成交啦！有必要的话我把大哥搬出来。”</p><p>“嗯？你和我哥有联系？”</p><p>“对啊，之前我问伯伯要了大哥的号码，他偶尔会发信息给我，让我好好读书不要跟坏小子交往什么的。”蝉羽说，“他还在责怪伯伯么？”</p><p>“不清楚，我们上一次聊天是三年前的冬天，我劝他回家，他很不开心。后来他就再也不接我的电话了。”</p><p>“别着急，大哥的心结总会解开的。”蝉羽微不可闻地叹了口气，“可惜我出生得太晚，大哥离开时我才三四岁，换做现在我肯定拼命拦着他不让他走了。”</p><p>仙道的思绪回到了十一年前的初春，距离母亲遇害已经过去将近一年，有人擅自给垣悟介绍了一位面容姣好的少妇。虽然垣悟一口回绝了，然而这件事还是成了他跟大儿子矛盾彻底爆发的导火索。那天似乎比深冬更加寒冷，仙道崇原和垣悟在草木萧索的庭院里争吵。当时崇原还不到十八岁，正值叛逆期，他的眼神像愤怒的野兽，斥责父亲不作为才迟迟找不出凶手，根本是早就厌弃了母亲。无论垣悟如何解释，崇原固执地坚持自己的看法，甚至恶言相向。垣悟气得发抖，脱口吼出一个“滚”字。于是崇原头也不回地踏出了仙道本家的大门……</p><p>“哥？”蝉羽推了下仙道的肩膀，打断了他这段并不美好的回忆。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>34</p><p> </p><p>蝉羽成功获取银行卡密码后，立马用手机查了下卡上的余额，顿时惊喜得双眼发亮，急不可耐地拉住仙道的手：“哥，开车载我去银座，好久没有挥霍我都快忘记疯狂购物是什么滋味了！”</p><p>“驳回。我得待在家里陪着流川。”仙道挣开她，不容拒绝地说。</p><p>“喂喂，究竟是你看着长大的亲妹妹重要，还是你男朋友重要？”</p><p>“你觉得呢？”仙道轻描淡写地反问了一句，把其中一份文件装回了档案袋里。</p><p>“唉，你变了，再也不是我那个有求必应的好哥哥了。”蝉羽颓然地叹了口气。</p><p>“别在我面前装可怜，这招已经不管用。”现在茶室里没有外人，仙道不再拘束，回过身捏了捏流川的脸颊。</p><p>流川摘下耳机，看着他疑惑地眨了下眼睛：“干嘛？”</p><p>“你一直这么低着头看平板电脑对颈椎不好。”</p><p>“没事找事。”流川横了仙道一眼，退出球赛视频，把平板电脑随手放在了茶几上。</p><p>“就是，我哥这个人烦透了，不就是年纪比我们大一点嘛，什么都要管。”蝉羽起身挨着流川坐了下来，“流川哥，等你脚好了，我们一起去逛街好吗？你可以负责帮我拎购物袋。”</p><p>“不去。脚伤好了我得回便利店上班，球队还要训练。”流川明确地拒绝了。</p><p>“上班？”蝉羽像是听到了什么新鲜的词语似的，“你不是还在念书吗，学生上什么班？……啊！是不是因为你爸妈知道了你和我哥在交往，所以跟你断绝了关系？”</p><p>“我爸妈不可能反对的。”流川知道蝉羽是无心的，不过语气还是沉闷了不少。</p><p>仙道朝蝉羽使了个眼色：“你以为所有人都像你这样只知道伸手要钱么？”</p><p>“你好意思教训我？不是我说你，你怎么能让流川哥自己出去赚钱呢！”蝉羽当然不能领会流川那句话的意思，以为他的家庭条件不好，便气势汹汹地反诘仙道，“肯定是你这个小气鬼不舍得给他零花钱。”</p><p>“喂，不是……”流川想要帮仙道辩解，不过被蝉羽打断了。</p><p>“流川哥，我会帮你讨回公道的，我哥自己一会儿买房子一会儿买跑车，眼睛都不眨一下，却这样对你，实在太过分了。我们学生应当以学业为重，花家里的钱有什么不妥？”</p><p>蝉羽话音刚落，她的母亲舞子抱着一只三色的日本短尾猫缓步走进茶室，语气带点挖苦地搭腔：“你还好意思说学业为重？”</p><p>“妈，你怎么来了？”蝉羽心虚地抓了抓脸，不敢与舞子对视。</p><p>仙道起身向舞子行礼。</p><p>流川作为猫控，注意力瞬间就被舞子怀中的短尾猫给吸引住了，目不转睛地看着。</p><p>“这位是？”舞子没见过流川，边问边在矮桌旁跪坐下来。</p><p>“我的朋友，流川枫。”仙道做了简单的介绍。</p><p>“请多指教。”流川礼貌地说。</p><p>“你好。喜欢我家小百合吗？”舞子举起短尾猫递给流川，笑着说，“喜欢的话让你抱一会儿吧，她不挠人，特别乖。”</p><p>“谢谢。”流川眼神高兴地双手接过，搂在怀里抚摸这只叫小百合的短尾猫。</p><p>小百合似乎也很喜欢流川，抬起一只小爪子搭在了他的手上。</p><p>仙道吩咐女佣准备茶点，见流川逗猫时表情都生动了不少，心里寻思着以后家里给他养一只。</p><p>蝉羽莫名显出一副坐立不安的样子，全然没了刚才那副张狂的模样。</p><p>“我就知道蝉羽肯定跑本家来避难了。”舞子把和服的下摆整理好。</p><p>“避难？”仙道不解地问。</p><p>“你叔叔都快被她给气死了。”舞子抬手戳了下蝉羽的脑袋，“考试三门不及格，老师让她回家反省。”</p><p>“怪不得跟我说什么放假的时候目光闪烁。”仙道偏过头看着蝉羽，“你的学习成绩这么糟糕？”</p><p>“比我好。”流川接了一句，“我高中每次都挂科五门以上。”</p><p>“是吗。你比我厉害诶。”蝉羽的情绪不再那么低落了。</p><p>“流川，请问这是一件值得攀比炫耀的事？”仙道不禁扶额，“你是怎么混进东大的？”</p><p>“篮球特招，校方发了邀请函。”流川修长的手指有一下没一下地勾着小百合的下巴。</p><p>蝉羽听完很有底气地说：“所以说只要有专长就行了，成绩差照样可以念名校。”</p><p>“然而，你的专长除了花钱还有什么？”舞子不留情面地说。</p><p>“唉，人生真是太艰难了。”蝉羽沉重地叹了口气，可怜巴巴地望着仙道，“哥，如果将来我不幸没能顺利升学，你帮我安排出国留学吧，当作混日子也行。我不想过早步入社会。别看我平时嘻嘻哈哈的，其实内心特别脆弱，受不了任何打击……”</p><p>“不要总是指望你哥，难道要他养你一辈子么？以后等你哥成了家，你成天厚着脸皮找他要钱，当心你未来嫂子把你扫地出门。”</p><p>“才不会嘞。”蝉羽偷偷瞄了下流川，胸有成竹地说，“妈，以我哥的眼光绝对不会找这种不讲理的人共度余生的。我觉得他的伴侣肯定长得非常好看，皮肤白，话不多……”</p><p>仙道咳嗽了一声，叩了叩桌面：“我们在聊你学习成绩的事，不要往我身上扯试图转移话题。”</p><p>“我这个女儿啊……”舞子唉声叹气地说，“小彰，今年暑假你可别纵容蝉羽了，我拜托了吉兆那孩子给她补习。”</p><p>“好。”仙道点头答应了。</p><p>“另外，也不要再给蝉羽太多钱。女孩子喜欢买些衣服首饰什么的也很正常，但是她的物质欲都快成无底洞了，不能惯着她了。”舞子说着瞪了蝉羽一眼。</p><p>“我哥花钱不是也大手大脚的嘛！”蝉羽的嘴巴瘪了起来。</p><p>“你哥的钱是他自己赚回来的，他想怎么花都行。但是你迄今为止，一直是不劳而获。”舞子慢条斯理地说。</p><p>“嗯，应该自食其力。”流川言简意赅地发表了他的看法。</p><p>蝉羽扭头看着他：“流川哥，你到底是站在那一边的？”</p><p>“就事论事。”流川此时一门心思都放在小百合的身上，觉得它毛茸茸的短尾巴可爱极了。</p><p>“好，很好，你们都觉得我好吃懒做是吧？暑假我会去打工的！”</p><p>“今年暑假你别想出门，给我乖乖待在家里补习。”舞子一眼看穿了蝉羽的把戏。</p><p>蝉羽又哼哼唧唧地装起了可怜，眼巴巴地看着仙道，却发现仙道正温柔地注视着流川，她有气无力地趴倒在矮桌上，目光转而投向流川，但流川的眼里只剩下小百合：“唔嗯……”</p><p>“我劝你趁早打消向你哥求助的念头，这次谁也帮不了你。”舞子吹开茶碗口的热气，慢悠悠地饮了口茶，继续说，“跟你要好的那位酒井小姐听说是你们学校的年级第一，你多向她学习学习。”</p><p>“哦……”蝉羽闷闷不乐地拖长了尾音，心想，还好在妈妈过来之前就拿到了哥哥的银行卡和密码。这么想着，她的心情又慢慢明朗起来，脑海中开始罗列起购物清单。</p><p> </p><p>傍晚时分，垣悟踏着满地的夕阳从小原家返回，他得知内海兄弟大闹仙道本家，不光枪指流川，还羞辱了妗子，气得当场砸碎了一个茶碗。</p><p>小百合吓得飞快地钻进了流川的怀里。</p><p>“流川枫，你那股横劲到哪里去了？在外人面前不敢吭声了？”垣悟每回生气总要迁怒到某个人身上，他的口气充满了嘲讽。</p><p>“白痴，他有枪。”流川与那些忍气吞声的家仆不同，他淡漠地回了一句嘴。</p><p>“你骂我白痴？”垣悟气势汹汹地拍着桌子。</p><p>“爸，别往心里去，这是流川的口头禅。”</p><p>舞子担心垣悟动手：“是啊，哥，跟孩子没什么好计较的。”</p><p>流川自知失言，垂下眼低声向垣悟说了句抱歉。</p><p>蝉羽吃着冰淇淋一蹦一跳地跑进来，感觉室内气氛颇为紧张，歪着脑袋问：“伯伯，你在发脾气吗？”</p><p>“诶？小蝉羽回来了？”垣悟见到蝉羽，眉头一松，语气柔和了不少。</p><p>“伯伯，前阵子你才中过风，怎么还是学不会控制好自己的情绪？”蝉羽向仙道递去一个眼神，乖巧地跪坐在垣悟旁边，像老朋友似的拍了拍他的肩膀。</p><p>垣悟在蝉羽面前露出特别慈祥温和的笑容：“好，伯伯听你的。”</p><p>仙道不动声色地凑近了流川，悄悄地捏了下他的手心，小声地说：“没事。”</p><p>垣悟看了流川好几眼，清了清嗓子，神情有些不自在地说：“我只是气恼你在我家被人欺负而已。我的确不喜欢你目无尊长的臭脾气，但是你到底救过长南，又是我儿子的朋友。放心，这口气我会帮你出的。内海家大概以为整个东京都是他们的吧。”</p><p>说着，垣悟伸手将池鲤鲋叫了过来，示意他弯下身来，在他耳边交代了几句。</p><p>池鲤鲋神情严肃地点了点头，行礼后快步走出了茶室。</p><p>“伯伯，你打算怎么教训那个混账家伙？”蝉羽问。</p><p>流川同样很想知道这个问题，他看着仙道用眼神询问。</p><p>仙道凑到他耳边低语：“我也不清楚。”然后迅速地直起身装作什么都没发生。</p><p>“你太粗鲁了，不要满口脏话。”垣悟佯装生气地瞪着蝉羽，“大人的事，小孩就别过问了。”</p><p>“哼，不说就不说。对了，你刚才说流川哥救过长南哥是什么意思呀？”</p><p>“我还说小彰从没带过陌生的朋友回家，原来就是他把长南送去医院的啊。”舞子知道这件事，不过没有细问流川的名字，这会儿反应过来了。</p><p>“长南哥到底怎么了嘛！”蝉羽提高了嗓门。</p><p>“他被人伏击，腹部挨了四枪。”仙道很随意地把手搭在了流川的腿上。</p><p>“什么？”蝉羽从地上爬了起来，“这么大的事，居然没有一个人通知我！你们太过分了，我也是仙道家的一份子！我不管，我现在就要去探望长南哥！”</p><p>“小蝉羽，你先别这么激动。”垣悟好声好气地说，“伯伯不希望影响你学习啊，再说，长南没什么大碍。这样吧，伯伯明天陪你去医院，好吗？”</p><p>蝉羽在原地跪坐好，庆幸地说：“长南哥不要紧就好。下次你们不准再瞒着……不不不，没有下次了！”她抬手懊恼地拍了下自己的嘴巴。</p><p>“好了，蝉羽，我们该回去了。”</p><p>“不留下吃饭么？”垣悟问道。</p><p>“改天吧，旬治在家里等我们。”舞子从流川手里抱回小百合，朝他露出笑容，“本家没有猫粮什么的不方便让小百合留宿，明天蝉羽再把它抱过来找你玩儿。你好好养伤。”</p><p>“嗯。”流川恋恋不舍地摸了摸小百合的脑袋。</p><p>小百合舔了舔他的手背，“喵呜喵呜”温柔地叫了两声。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>35</p><p> </p><p>七点光景，潋滟的晚霞逐渐隐去，天空慢慢地透出宝蓝色，一弯月儿从远处的山峦上悄然升起，清冷的辉光洒落在庭院茂盛的草木间，藏匿于其中的纺织娘发出持续不断的鸣叫声。</p><p>仙道看着满满一桌的汉堡和薯条，将错愣的目光投向坐在对面的垣悟：“爸，你这是干嘛？”</p><p>“上次流川不是说喜欢吃洋快餐么？”垣悟神色显得有些不自然，板着脸孔斜了流川一眼，“今晚以你为主。往后在我们家吃什么我说了算，你不要挑三拣四的。”说着，他让女佣去把可乐和冰块端了过来，给流川倒了一大杯。</p><p>流川盯着杯子里冒泡的可乐，冰块正迅速地融化。他在心里默默地叹了口冷气。</p><p>“流川枫，我说你干嘛一脸嫌恶？我已经够迁就你了！”垣悟仍在气恼内海家上门寻衅的事，刚才蝉羽在场，他不得不收敛住，这会儿似乎又有爆发的趋势。</p><p>“谢谢伯父。”流川难得没有计较。</p><p>垣悟认为以流川的脾气势必又会和自己顶嘴，不料他的态度勉强还过得去，一时语塞，过了半晌才开口：“怎么？知道斗不过我了？”</p><p>这时，须贺从格子门外走了进来，恰好缓解了气氛。</p><p>“晚上好。”须贺向垣悟行完礼，盘腿坐在了矮桌旁，“哟，伯父你什么时候改吃汉堡薯条了？”</p><p>“我哪还有胃口吃东西，山珍海味摆我面前都勾不起食欲。”垣悟找不到发脾气的理由，浑身不舒服，他索性从座位上站了起来，“我去庭院里走走，你们谁也别来打扰我。”说罢，他黑着脸拂袖而去。</p><p>女佣睦美很多年前就倾慕须贺，尽管知道他的性取向，但这份心意仍旧没有改变，每次都相当勤快地端茶送水伺候他。</p><p>“傍晚我爸跟我说了内海俊右的事，我吃完饭就赶过来了。你小子够可以的，敢直接把流川带回本家？”垣悟不在场，须贺整个人放松下来了。</p><p>“睦美，你先出去吧。”仙道接过流川递来的冰可乐，不动声色地支走女佣。</p><p>“是，少爷。”睦美俯下身行完礼，偷偷看了几眼须贺，红着脸离开了。</p><p>“我还以为你公开了呢。”须贺无意中瞥见流川的左脚，眉头皱了起来，用手指了指，“被内海两兄弟弄伤的吗？”</p><p>“算是吧。”提及此事，仙道心头不快，话音冷淡了不少。</p><p>“妈的。”须贺啐了一口，起身走到流川旁边，仔细地看了他的伤势，“明早我就去内海家走一趟。”</p><p>“不用去。”流川不是睚眦必报的性格，也懒得把事情闹大。</p><p>“怕什么？你小子还没搞清状况么？松海会老大的儿子是你的男朋友诶，你想在东京横着走都行，内海家那两个小杂碎跑上门把你打成这样，听说还拿枪指着你？作为仙道的兄弟，这口气我咽不下。”须贺加重了语气。</p><p>“我已经让彦一采取行动了。”仙道将须贺拽了回来，“不要把流川牵扯进去。”</p><p>“你让他采取什么行动了？”流川眼神略显紧张地看着仙道。</p><p>“怕我做极端的事？”仙道反问了一句。</p><p>流川低低地“嗯”了一声。</p><p>的确，流川从一开始就知晓仙道的身份，还为此厌恶疏远过，可如今走到了这一步，他不希望仙道用暴力团过于残忍的手段处理问题。</p><p>“就算是为了你，我也不会变成一个劣迹斑斑的人。”仙道朝流川露出温柔的笑容，“下午我和内海俊右的对话你也听到了。他们家的经济来源主要是非法走私，我只不过匿名向警方爆料而已，不算太过分吧？如果你觉得这样都不行，我肯定听你的，什么也不做，好不好？”</p><p>“啊，爱情令猛兽收起利爪，爱情啊……”须贺咏叹起来。</p><p>“须贺家的大少爷好端端地怎么感慨起爱情来了？”三岛笑着走进来。</p><p>“我在说我自己，被浅谷那个矮子吃得死死的。”</p><p>“浅谷如果知道你说他是矮子，估计又要揍得你满地找牙。”仙道接过了话茬。</p><p>“你为什么要用‘又’字？”</p><p>“年轻人吵吵闹闹的真好啊……”三岛像是有什么悲伤的心事，他把一个药盒放在仙道的手边，“每天早晚给流川擦一次，没有完全消肿之前最好不要落地走路。我得回老家几天。我的母亲去世了……”</p><p>仙道愣了一会儿，收起笑容轻轻地拍了下三岛的肩膀：“请节哀。”</p><p>“她已经很老了，听我大嫂说，走的时候很安详。”三岛提不起什么精神，“我今年也四十五了。当初为了成家的事，和父母闹得很不愉快，后来一直待在东京很少回家，没想到转眼十五年了。”</p><p>“恕我冒昧，你不是没有成家吗？”须贺问。</p><p>“嗯，我三十岁那年，我的母亲帮我安排了相亲，对方是位条件不错的富家小姐，但我不同意。母亲气得与我大吵了一架，从此关系就变得疏远了。可我没有办法啊，我答应过阿雪，要娶她为妻……”说到这里，三岛的话戛然而止，他垂下了微微发红的双眼，撑在膝头的双手紧握成拳，难以自抑地颤抖着，仿佛在强忍内心的悲怆。</p><p>仙道斟了杯热茶放在三岛跟前。</p><p>三岛深吸了一口气，抬起头朝仙道挤出疲惫的笑容：“先告辞了，否则赶不上最后一班电车。”他不愿意在年轻人面前失态，扶着矮桌站了起来。</p><p>“你的脸色看起来很差诶，我让司机送你回家吧。”仙道不放心地说。</p><p>“也好，那么有劳了。”</p><p>三岛走后，须贺有点好奇地问：“仙道，阿雪是谁？”</p><p>“她是三岛先生的恋人，不知道得了一种什么怪病，身体机能逐个退化，味觉听觉都消失了，最后死于心脏衰竭。”</p><p>“干嘛为了一个死去的人孤独终老？太不值当了。”须贺无所谓地说。</p><p>“值不值当我们说了不算。”仙道不知怎地想起了千鹤子，低声补充了一句，“我爸不是也没有再娶吗？人生在世，如白驹过隙，转眼即逝，但我觉得，有些感情像是一川长河，纵令在死亡面前，也永远不会枯竭吧。”</p><p>“是吗？”须贺很少深究这些，他寻思着和浅谷之间是否存在这种不灭的爱意，转念一想，倘若觉得离开浅谷无关痛痒，当年也就不会挨父亲那一刀了。这么想着，须贺的心底涌出一丝柔情。</p><p> </p><p>夜深后，须贺临走前去了一趟垣悟的书房，他能理解以流川的社会经历，肯定不会了解帮派和帮派之间的明争暗斗，而仙道既然不打算动用太多松海会的势力，以免给流川造成不好的印象，那么打压内海家族的事就由他代劳。但须贺毕竟不是松海会的成员，保险起见还是跟垣悟打了声招呼。垣悟没有任何异议，铁了心要将内海家族的势力从东京拔除。</p><p>仙道确实不打算直接参与此事，他翻看完彦一发来了一些信息，琢磨着如何在最短的时间内彻底切断内海家族的资金链。</p><p>妗子急匆匆地跑来，躬着身气喘吁吁地说：“少爷，流川少爷说什么都不肯让我们看着他洗澡。”</p><p>“我也不肯啊。”</p><p>“诶？”</p><p>“没什么。”仙道察觉失言，“我过去看看。”</p><p>仙道穿过回廊，绕到了洗澡间，流川靠在门边与另外两名女佣僵持着。</p><p>“好了，你们退下吧。”仙道从女佣手里拿过印有青海波的浴衣，上前揽住流川的肩膀，把他带进室内。</p><p>“难为情吗？”仙道拉上了格子门，“本家没有淋浴间，她们怕你摔倒而已。”</p><p>“那也不能让几个女孩子帮我洗澡。”</p><p>“我帮你总行了吧？”</p><p>“嗯。”流川觉得更不好意思了，他扶着墙壁转过身，把短袖和运动裤脱了下来。</p><p>仙道将浴衣摆在了旁边的木架子上，半抱住流川帮助他顺利坐进了放满温水的浴池中。</p><p>流川靠着池壁，慢慢地把伤腿伸直了，抬眼就见仙道解开了衬衫扣子，顿时莫名地紧张起来：“你干嘛？”</p><p>“一起洗啊。”</p><p>流川的脸瞬间涨得通红，看着仙道跨进了浴池中。</p><p>“你洗澡怎么还穿着内裤？”仙道眯了下眼睛。</p><p>“你管我……”流川的话还没说完，他的腰被仙道扣住了，“喂！”</p><p>“我还不至于饥渴到对受伤的小朋友出手。”仙道凑近流川，亲了亲他的鼻尖。</p><p>流川留意到了仙道右侧胸膛上的圆形疤痕，不由得伸出手摸了一下，疑惑地问：“枪伤？”</p><p>“嗯。”仙道顺手把流川的内裤抛出浴池，然后靠在了他的右边，“好啦，不要摸了……两三年前的事了，算是误伤吧。可能我注定要跟你邂逅，所以很幸运地活了下来。”</p><p>“以后呢？还会遇上这种事么？”</p><p>“不知道啊，我又不是先知。”仙道不想再继续这个有些沉重的话题，偏过头吻住了流川。</p><p>洗澡间内热气弥漫，令流川感到有些昏沉，他稍微侧过身抱住仙道的脖子。</p><p>仙道的手擦过流川的胸膛往下抚摸，伸进了他的腿间。</p><p>突然被握住，流川像是受到惊吓的狐狸，倏地睁开蒙上水雾的双眼。</p><p>“以前自己解决过么？”仙道见流川没有挣扎，尝试性地爱抚着。</p><p>“偶尔。”流川的呼吸很快变得急促起来，他把额头抵在了仙道的肩膀上，忍不住低沉地闷哼了一声。</p><p>“要不要我帮你？”仙道轻咬着流川的脖颈。</p><p>“但我不想在这里……”流川禁不住仙道技巧性地撩拨，话音都软了几分。</p><p>“好吧。”仙道故意划过敏感的顶端，引得流川“唔”了一声才放开。</p><p>“大白痴！”流川牙痒似的咬着仙道的锁骨以示警告。</p><p>“想在床上这样吗？”仙道脸不红心不跳地调戏他。</p><p>“你不要太过分。”流川故作镇定地说。</p><p>“别怪我没有提醒你，以后还有更过分的事。”</p><p>“你少啰嗦！”流川窘迫地低吼了一句，索性抬起头来用亲吻狠狠地堵住了仙道的嘴。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>36</p><p> </p><p>仙道换上女佣给流川准备的浴衣，走出洗澡间又拿了一件藏蓝色的给他。</p><p>大概是夏天不适合长时间泡澡的缘故，流川感到有些晕乎乎的，在仙道的搀扶下，走到回廊上深深地呼吸了几口室外的新鲜空气才有所缓和。</p><p>“好点了吗？”仙道见月光下的流川看起来越发英气，不免心中一动，恰好四下无人，于是凑过去在他的侧脸上飞快地啾了一口。</p><p>“嗯。”流川偏过头注视着仙道，平常过于冷冽的眼神此时温柔了不少。</p><p>仙道的脑海中又冒出了“与流川共度余生”的念头，并伴随着一种难以言喻的甜蜜感。他也不清楚是从什么时候开始的，流川成了自己人生中无与伦比的绝对存在。</p><p>妗子的到来打破了眼下这份安静，她低着头小声地说：“少爷，客房的被子我已经帮流川少爷铺好了，请问现在要带他过去休息吗？”</p><p>仙道本想让流川住在他的卧室中，不过怕垣悟起疑，加上本家人多眼杂，只能作罢。</p><p>“好，一起去吧。”</p><p>“还有，老爷说让您等等去他的书房。”</p><p>“知道了。”</p><p>本家的客房坐落于大湖附近，在草木的掩映下显得格外幽静。</p><p>妗子点亮了室内的灯盏，从另一边敞开的格子门望出去，能看见夜色中泛着波光的人工湖。</p><p>“请问需要我留在这里照看流川少爷吗？”</p><p>“在门外就行了。”</p><p>“是。”妗子退出客房，跪坐在门口附近。</p><p>“我不需要她看着。”流川对仙道的安排不太满意。</p><p>“这你就别管了，待会儿等你睡着了她会自行离开的。”仙道把流川扶到地铺边，让他坐在了被子上，“我帮你把伤药擦好。”</p><p>“不用，我自己来。”流川从仙道手里一把夺过药盒。</p><p>“是不是还很痛？”仙道没有急着去垣悟的书房，盘腿坐在了流川对面。</p><p>“比白天好多了。”流川拧开药盒的盖子。</p><p>“好像确实没有之前那么红肿了。”</p><p>“大半个月不能打球，没劲。”说到这个，流川的眼中出现了郁闷的神色，他低头抹匀伤药，向仙道要了张纸巾擦手。</p><p>“对了，学校那边你请假了吗？”</p><p>“宫本学姐帮我请了。其实请不请也无所谓，还有四天就放暑假了。”</p><p>“鹤田先生我已经打过电话给他了，他说让你好好休养，便利店的工作不用担心。”</p><p>“哦。”流川想到这阵子将没有任何收入，情绪又低落了几分。</p><p>“怎么了？”仙道习惯性地伸手捏了捏流川的脸颊。</p><p>“肯定要错过球队的集训了。”流川在仙道面前不想谈论经济相关的话题，用另一件使他同样沮丧的事顶替了。</p><p>“这也没有办法啊。往后在球场上注意安全，不要太拼。”仙道把药盒收了起来，“打起精神来，暑假那么长，等你脚伤好了，有的是时间打球。早点睡吧。”</p><p>“好。”流川掀开被子躺了进去。</p><p>“我先去我爸那里了，估计是内海家的事要找我商量。”仙道从地上站了起来。</p><p>“今晚……”流川刚开口又把话咽了回去，“没事。”</p><p>“不想自己一个人睡吗？”仙道轻易地看穿了他的心思。</p><p>“才不是。”流川顿时脸上一热。</p><p>“晚点我过来找你。”仙道压低嗓门说了一句。</p><p>“随便。”流川装出一副淡漠的样子来掩饰内心的窘迫。</p><p>“是吗。既然你无所谓的话，那我就不在我爸眼皮子底下冒这个险了。”仙道挑了下眉，转过身作势要走。</p><p>流川下意识地伸手拽住了仙道的浴衣下摆，眉头不悦地皱了起来。</p><p>“你这只口是心非的小狐狸啊……”</p><p>“白痴。”流川当即松开手，别过眼去避开仙道戏谑的目光。</p><p>“好啦，再不走的话我爸估计要冲我发脾气了。你先看会儿视频什么的，等我。”</p><p>松海会近两年在东京的地位非常稳固，即便是警视厅厅长，明面上对垣悟也是相当客气的，而其他帮派组织的负责人就更不用说了。内海兄弟登门闹事与挑衅示威无异，况且，他们两个还是小辈。垣悟觉得自己的尊严被践踏了，所以越想越气，在书房里一杯接着一杯地喝着梅子酒。</p><p>“爸，不是说了你不能喝酒？”仙道走进书房。</p><p>“我中风之后，连你都觉得我没用了？”</p><p>“不要曲解我的好意。”仙道让女佣将桌上的酒瓶酒杯收走了。</p><p>“内海家都踩到我头上来了，对此你却没有任何表态！”垣悟借着酒劲，怒气冲冲地指责起仙道，“换作你哥，肯定连夜就踏平内海家了！”</p><p>仙道感到无比沉重，这种动不动就斗个你死我活的生活本来就不是他想要的。</p><p>“的确，你很有商业头脑，可是光会赚钱有什么用？你得学会把脚跟站稳！倘若白天我在家，那两个毛头小子敢这么嚣张？还不是因为完全没有把你放在眼里么？松海会迟早是要交到你手里的。你成天这副漫不经心的样子，毫无魄力可言，将来谁会服你？”</p><p>“爸，恕我直言，与其想方设法改变我，倒不如考虑如何劝大哥回国。”仙道干脆挑明了说，“这么多年了，我一直在你身边，你应该清楚，我不是那块料。何必为难我？”</p><p>“我在为难你？我全都是为了你好！”</p><p>“从国小开始，我每年都是年级第一，你从没夸过我半句。当初我打算和吉兆一起去英国读研，我也想走自己的路，你收到风声后，当即扣了我的护照，这是为了我好吗？大哥离家出走的事始终是你心中的遗憾，你把这种遗憾强加在我的身上，希望我可以成为像他一样的人，这不算为难吗？”仙道的情绪起伏不大，但是话语中却透出深深的无奈。</p><p>“你说得是什么混账话！哼，走自己的路？倘若当时我同意你出国，你会有现在这么好的生活吗？”</p><p>“是啊……不会有现在这么好的生活。”仙道的心绪转到了流川的身上，假使那会儿顺利离开了日本，人生的轨迹跟如今截然不同，那么流川遇见的人也就不会是自己了。</p><p>“既然如此，你跟我争什么？”面对突然改变态度的仙道，垣悟着实摸不着头脑。</p><p>“吵完是不是心情好多了？”仙道抬起头来，脸上又出现一贯以来的笑容，“在对付内海家这件事情上，我和你是达成共识的，不可能就这么算了，只不过我们采取的方法不同而已。”</p><p>“听你成野伯父说，你把内海侑真的下巴颏儿打歪了？”垣悟发了通火，怒气消散了不少。</p><p>“没留意，可能出手是有点重吧。”</p><p>“池鲤鲋查过了，这小子就读于樱美林大学，明年毕业，倒是没干过什么特别大的坏事，好像经常在篮球场上撞伤别人之类的。我估计内海航一郎打算让他和内海俊右一同接管东京湾，所以才会让两兄弟来我们家。内海家在新兴势力中算是佼佼者，内海航一郎这个人很有手段，所以这次一定要解决干净，绝对不可以让他们有任何翻盘的机会。”</p><p>“我知道。”仙道接过女佣捧来的清茶，给垣悟斟了一杯，“喝点茶解解酒。话说回来，爸，你要保重身体。你可不能倒下。”</p><p>“是啊，我不能倒下。放心吧，昨天开始右手的力气慢慢回来了。”垣悟心潮平复下来了，“小彰，刚才你说的那番话……全都是你的肺腑之言？”</p><p>“有所冒犯，还请原谅。我确实不甘你的一些安排，不过仔细想想，要感谢你的事更多。”</p><p>“哦？是吗？比如呢？”</p><p>“比如你把我生得这么帅。”仙道语调轻松地开起了玩笑。</p><p>“你这小子啊，正经不过三秒！”</p><p>“爸，时间也不早了，我想回房间睡觉了，你还不休息？”</p><p>“去洗个澡就睡了。”垣悟把茶碗搁在了桌上，“对了，流川呢？”</p><p>“已经送他回客房了。”仙道跟在垣悟后面走出书房。</p><p>“平心而论，流川这孩子挺不容易的，世说‘缘分’二字，他跟我们家可不就是很有缘分吗？要是他那副讨人厌的犟脾气能稍微改改我也不至于对他这么凶。”</p><p>“我倒觉得倔一点没什么不好的。”</p><p>“哼，反正我看不惯他冷冰冰的模样……不说了。”</p><p>垣悟洗完澡就直接回他的卧房歇息了。</p><p>仙道等到半夜悄悄地起身，轻手轻脚地打开门，沿小路朝客房走去。</p><p>流川正趴在被子上用手机观看午夜场的球赛，对着人工湖的那面格子门突然被拉开吓了他一跳，猛地抬起头，看见是仙道才放松了警惕。</p><p>“怎么还没睡？”仙道带进来几只萤火虫，在室内慢悠悠地飞舞着。</p><p>“你不是说让我等你？”流川把手机放到旁边，揉揉眼睛不受控制地打了个哈欠。</p><p>“抱歉，我来晚了。”仙道和衣而卧，刚伸手将流川揽入怀里，脑门上就挨了他一巴掌，黑暗中“啪”的一声极其响亮。</p><p>仙道被打懵了，抬手盖住额头，愣愣地看着流川：“干嘛呀？”</p><p>“蚊子。”流川把手摊开，一看掌心空空如也，顿时面露尴尬，“我没打中。”</p><p>“真是个好借口啊。”仙道不由分说地压住流川在他脸上一顿乱亲。</p><p>“喂，大白痴。不要闹，妗子没走。”流川按住仙道的肩膀轻声制止他。</p><p>仙道抬眼看着门外那团模糊的人影，心想妗子可能守在那里睡着了，不禁懊恼家仆太过恪尽职守有时候也不是什么好事。</p><p>“困死了……”流川抱住仙道，而后抬起伤脚舒舒服服地架在了他的身上。</p><p>“唉，早知道我就不溜过来陪你了。”仙道嘴上这么说着，却已经收拢手臂抱紧了流川。</p><p>流川实在支撑不住了，迷迷糊糊地嘟哝了几声。</p><p>仙道也没听清流川嘀咕了什么，低头给了他一个晚安吻，他就彻底没有动静了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>37</p><p> </p><p>翌日，是个阴天，看起来像是快下雨似的。</p><p>仙道抱着还在沉睡中的流川磨蹭了一会儿，然后轻轻地拿开他架在自己身上的脚。</p><p>流川睁开眼睛神情茫然地看着已经坐起来的仙道，哑着喉咙含混不清地问：“去哪里？”</p><p>“抱歉，吵醒你了。”仙道低声说，“我先回我自己的卧室，待会儿过来找你。”</p><p>“哦。”流川困得要命，脑袋一歪又睡过去了。</p><p>仙道觉得特别好笑，或者说，半梦半醒时的流川相当可爱，直击他的心房。</p><p>若不是目前顾忌垣悟，仙道肯定又躺回流川身旁了，他有些不舍地揉了揉流川的头发才起身离开。</p><p>仙道还没到主屋前，抬眼就见垣悟迎面走来，心里顿时一惊。</p><p>“你怎么一大清早就在外面转悠？”垣悟显出惊讶的样子。</p><p>“我本来打算去叫流川起床的，走到半路才发现看错时间了。”仙道镇定地回答。</p><p>“这阵子忙糊涂了么？”垣悟没有怀疑仙道的说辞。</p><p>“或许吧。”仙道蒙混过关，暗中松了一口气，轻巧地转移了话题，“你起得这么早，有什么重要的事情吗？”</p><p>“没有，可能天气太闷的缘故，醒来后翻来覆去就再也睡不着了，所以出来走走。三岛医生不是嘱咐我平时要锻炼嘛。”垣悟按住肩膀，前后甩动着右手，“老实说，这次中风令我心有余悸，觉得自己就像竹林中老旧的土墙，随时都会倒塌。”</p><p>“三岛先生说你恢复得很好啊，药物也控制住了血压，要是你能适当地收敛你的脾气……”</p><p>“几十岁的人了，性情不可能说变就变。”垣悟打断了仙道的话，“尽量吧。”</p><p>“对了，爸，有件事情我想和你商量一下。”仙道见垣悟心情似乎还不错，试着说道。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“下个礼拜三好像就是文野小姐的生日宴了吧？我不打算出席。”</p><p>“早之前我们谈论过这个话题，其中的利益关系我已经向你阐明了。”</p><p>“但我不愿意参加这种政治相亲。”仙道真想大大方方地告诉垣悟，心里装满了流川，别人谁都无法踏足，但他明白，贸然公开这段恋情，必然会激怒垣悟，到时候只会给流川带去无尽的麻烦甚至是伤害。</p><p>“这样啊……你考虑清楚了？”垣悟破天荒地一改往日咄咄逼人的强势态度。</p><p>“是的。况且，出于对女方的尊重，提前取消相亲总好过当面拒绝吧。”</p><p>“哪家的千金你都瞧不上，请问你的眼睛是长在头顶吗？”</p><p>“我承认我在感情方面确实很挑剔。可是，这有什么错呢？总不见得随随便便找个人就能够过一生吧？和我不喜欢的人共同度过漫长的岁月，势必充满了煎熬，我不甘心的。”</p><p>“上次我和你成野伯父聊起这桩事，他也不赞成。”垣悟低不可闻地叹了口气，“随你吧。我是过来人，知道感情不能勉强，否则也不会过了这么多年，我还是放不下你妈。”</p><p>说起千鹤子，仙道的眼神略微一黯。</p><p>“昨夜我又梦见你妈了，她还是年轻时候的模样。但我已经老了。”垣悟落寞地盯着行路旁的一片八角金盘，“醒来那会儿脑子不清楚，恍惚间感觉你妈还在我身边。”</p><p>仙道没说什么，生死将他和母亲隔得太远，不会再有相逢的机会。</p><p>“果真上了年纪就喜欢缅怀往事啊。”垣悟挺起腰背，双手交叠着负在身后，转而眺望远方厚重的积云，“昨晚你在书房里和我说的那番话，我仔细琢磨过了。有些事我可能确实处理得不够妥当。今后只要你留在东京，你想过什么样的生活就过什么样的生活。相亲我也不会再帮你安排了，吃力不讨好的事做多了实在没意思。你的婚姻你自己做主，定下来要摆酒席了通知我一声，方便我提前邀请宾客。不过，必须是传统婚礼，别搞什么西洋玩意儿，我不去教堂的。这是我能做出的最大让步，看在你妈的面子上。”</p><p>垣悟的突然转变出乎仙道的意料，他按了按后脖颈，怀疑自己是不是还没睡醒。</p><p>“你在发什么呆？我跟你说的话听见了吗？”垣悟半天等不到仙道回复，转过脸愠怒地看着他，“要我收回这个决定吗？”</p><p>“抱歉，我有点反应不过来。”仙道回过神，不好意思地说，“是因为昨晚我的话说得太重了？”</p><p>仙道此时无法确定垣悟说的“婚姻自主”的自主范围包括哪些，自然不会蠢到立即和盘托出他和流川的恋情。</p><p>“嗯，所以后来我静下心设身处地想了想，如果我年轻气盛时决心出去闯闯，但是被大人扣留在家中，我保准会把房顶给掀了。”垣悟伸手拍拍仙道的肩膀，“你到底是我的孩子。我不应该把你像鸟雀一样关在铁笼子里。但事情发展到今日的局面，你自身也有很大的原因。当初我扣下你的护照，你就应该誓死反抗绝不妥协的，时过境迁再拿出来抱怨有什么用？”</p><p>垣悟从来没有和仙道像这样好好地谈过心，说完整个人感到轻松了不少。</p><p>过了一会儿，天空中飘起了细雨，庭院里转眼间水蒙蒙的一片。</p><p>父子二人折返室内吃了早饭，垣悟就回书房电话联络平时经常走动的几位负责人商议对付内海家的相关事宜了。内海家目前在东京的势力不容小觑，垣悟从来不打没把握的仗。加上仙道打伤了内海侑真，内海航一郎却没有任何动静，以垣悟对他的初步了解，他肯定咽不下这口气，说不定已经暗中开始谋划报复之策了。所以垣悟打算先下手为强，一来此事关系仙道的安危，二来矛盾的爆发点追根索源是流川和内海侑真的私人恩怨，倘若不一举将内海家打垮，让他们占了上风，恐怕流川都会被祸及。在垣悟的潜意识中，已经将流川划分至自己这一边，要是以他在东京的地位，连两个孩子都护不住的话，实在是奇耻大辱。因此，垣悟在这件事情上表现得格外谨慎，不容出现任何纰漏。</p><p> </p><p>茶室外的雨声逐渐变大了，沙沙地落在枫树上。</p><p>仙道盘腿坐在矮桌前，对着笔记本电脑仔细地查看彦一熬夜整理的内海家详细的商业资料。除去暗地里的走私生意以外，东京湾一带有五六家挂着别人名号的投资事务所都是属于内海家的，大概是专门用来洗黑钱的。</p><p>“你很忙？”流川兴致缺缺地趴在桌上。</p><p>“不忙，怎么了？”仙道把视线投向流川，眼中饱含着温存的笑意。</p><p>“有点无聊。”流川平常不是忙着训练，就是在便利店或者椎名的店铺里工作，突然清闲下来，他感到很不适应，仿佛失去了人生目标似的，浑身没力气。</p><p>“这样啊，要不我陪你玩会儿电动游戏？”</p><p>“幼稚。”流川毫无兴趣，“我想去小球场打球。”</p><p>“你准备单脚跳着上篮得分么？”仙道暂时放下了手头上的事，走到流川身旁，挨着他坐了下来，“等雨停了，我开车带你出去转转，好不好？”</p><p>“好。”流川顿时来了精神，直起身目光雀跃地看着仙道。</p><p>“你啊……”仙道抬手揉乱了流川的头发。</p><p>流川正准备反击，忽地听见格子门外传来微弱的猫叫声，并伴随着“噔噔噔”的脚步声。</p><p>“应该是小蝉羽来了。”</p><p>话音刚落，格子门“刷”地一声被拉开了，蝉羽背了个硕大的双肩包，怀里抱着小百合跑了进来，元气满满地说：“早上好！”</p><p>“哟，这是哪来的小蜗牛啊？”仙道打趣地说道。</p><p>“讨厌！”蝉羽把小百合交给流川，看也不看仙道一眼。</p><p>“包里装了什么？”仙道问了一句。</p><p>“是我给流川哥买的零食。”蝉羽在流川对面坐了下来，拉开双肩包的拉链，献宝似地向他展示，“流川哥，你不要光顾着小百合嘛，难道你的眼里就没有我这个可爱的妹妹吗？”</p><p>流川迅速地看了一眼蝉羽，又低下头继续和小百合玩耍了。</p><p>“猫控没救了。”蝉羽耸了下肩膀。</p><p>“你干嘛讨好流川？老实交代，有什么目的？”仙道挑了下眉。</p><p>蝉羽勾住仙道的脖子，带着他转过身背对着流川，凑到他耳朵嘀咕起来：“我妈那番话提醒了我。可不就是吗？如果流川哥不喜欢我，将来我频繁地找你拿零花钱，他肯定会把我赶出去的。你教过我的，投资一定要有远见，最忌讳目光短浅，只看得见眼前的利益。为了我美好的未来，买点零食又算得了什么？更何况，我是用你的钱买的。”</p><p>“你这丫头够可以的，无本生意都敢做。”仙道笑着摇了摇头。</p><p>“富贵险中求嘛。”蝉羽露出得意的表情，搭着仙道的肩膀拍了一拍，“哥，你还年轻，多学着点。”</p><p>“你少没大没小的，信不信我揍你？”</p><p>蝉羽故作惊恐地扔下仙道，躲在了流川的身后：“流川哥，我哥又要打女孩子了，真是太没风度了。”</p><p>“喂，你不要拿流川当挡箭牌。”仙道抱着手，一脸无奈地说。</p><p>蝉羽冲着仙道做了个鬼脸，轻轻扯了扯流川的衣服，委屈巴巴地说：“流川哥，你管不管我哥了？要是不管的话，我带小百合回家了。”</p><p>流川当即投以仙道警告的冰冷目光。</p><p>“为了一只猫你居然瞪我？”仙道本想假装生气的，不过看到流川这副死抱着小百合不松手的模样，一个没忍住笑出了声音，“唉，我真是败给你了。”</p><p>“赶快投降，把你的钱和银行卡统统交出来！”蝉羽乘机叫嚣道。</p><p>“懒得理你。”仙道决定效仿流川的冷漠来对付她。</p><p>“是吗？我和流川哥也懒得理你。谁先跟我们说话谁就是小狗！”然而这一招在蝉羽面前起不到任何作用，她反将了仙道一军，拉着流川口若悬河地聊起了养猫心得。</p><p>流川对此很有兴趣，尽管说得话依旧少得可怜，但是神情看起来柔和了许多。</p><p>蝉羽找准了这个契机，以小百合为话题，顺利地拉近了和流川的关系。</p><p>仙道倍感冷落，可是又不能上前搭话，否则蝉羽肯定会扯着嗓子不依不饶地说他是小狗。想到这里，仙道郁闷地长叹了一口气。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>38</p><p> </p><p>吃过午饭，蝉羽就被她的父亲一通电话叫回家了，大概还是因为学习成绩的事，走的时候显出一副愀然不乐的模样。</p><p>少了小百合的陪伴，流川又觉得无事可做了，没精打采地趴在矮桌上看着仙道翻阅文件。</p><p>“那只猫刚走你就想它了？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“照这么看，猫比我重要得多啊。一见到小百合你就能振作起来，但是我在你面前，你却提不起劲，该不会交往两天就厌倦了吧？”</p><p>“你不像是一个对自己没有信心的人。”流川拉过仙道的左手，揉按着他的手指骨节。</p><p>“无聊到开始玩我的手了？”仙道由着他胡闹。</p><p>“你的手适合打球。”流川一本正经地说。</p><p>“还有更适合的事。”仙道说着稍微使劲挣开了流川，准确地掐住他的脸颊轻轻捏了一把。</p><p>“你这个超级大白痴！”流川露出不爽的神色。</p><p>踏入茶室内的须贺撞上这一幕，唉声叹气地说：“仙道彰，我看你彻底完了，被人骂还笑得这么开心。”</p><p>“怎么又来我家了？”仙道扭头看向须贺。</p><p>“嫌我烦啊？”须贺走到矮桌旁，随意地躺在了榻榻米上，“垣悟伯父不清楚内海航一郎手里藏有多少枪支，担心万一发生火拼会吃亏，让我送点货过来以备不时之需。”</p><p>“我和小彦一对比分析了内海家的经济状况，他们从前年开始急于扩充地盘，财力明显跟不上，以及内部有人做了不少的假账，我猜测不是为了应付政府机构，而是被这个人私吞了。整体收入与支出基本持平，应该没有那么多闲钱用来购买大量的军火。”</p><p>“当着你们家流川聊这些事，他不会反感么？”须贺打了个哈欠，懒洋洋地瞥了流川一眼。</p><p>“还好。”流川相信仙道不会做太出格的事，倒也没仔细听。</p><p>“你可千万不要学我们，好好念书，好好做人。”须贺装出一副严肃的样子，语重心长地说。</p><p>“用得着你提醒？”仙道撇了下嘴，“你认为我会把流川带坏吗？”</p><p>“难说。像他这个年纪的小鬼啊，最容易误入歧途嘞。”</p><p>“我和仙道走一条路，关你屁事。”流川没好气地说。</p><p>“嗬，这么快就一个鼻孔出气啦？上过床了吗？”须贺轻浮地说。</p><p>流川到底脸皮薄，谈到这种话题瞬间就不说话了，他别过脸去，避开了须贺的目光。</p><p>“须贺老弟，我觉得你应该告辞了。”仙道看了须贺一眼。</p><p>“我偏不走，有本事赶我出去嘛。”须贺把手垫在脑后当作枕头，“好困啊，早知道昨晚不跟浅谷折腾那么久了。浅谷这家伙，在床上越来越缠人了，我感觉我真的要死在他身上了。”</p><p>“这种事情当着外人的面，光明正大地讲出来真的好吗？”仙道忍不住扶额。</p><p>“你第一天认识我啊？讲出来怎么了，我敢做敢当。你和流川不也是……”</p><p>“我们没有。”</p><p>“没有？不会吧！”须贺夸张地提高了嗓门，“难不成你们真的在玩愚蠢的精神恋爱？”</p><p>垣悟悄无声息地出现在了茶室门口，突然问了一句：“小彰在跟谁精神恋爱？”</p><p>室内的三个人同时吃了一惊，须贺更是吓得从地上坐了起来，支支吾吾地说：“啊？什么……什么精神恋爱？”</p><p>“哼，神神秘秘的，不说算了。”垣悟绕过流川，在仙道旁边坐了下来，“时下又开始流行精神恋爱了吗？我还以为现在的年轻人早就把矜持与含蓄统统抛诸脑后了呢。”</p><p>流川一贯以来不擅长撒谎，做贼心虚似的低下了头。</p><p>须贺担心垣悟会看出端倪，赶紧凑到流川身旁，搭住他的肩膀拍了一拍。</p><p>流川还没来得及做出反应，垣悟率先发话了：“把手拿来！你离流川远点。”</p><p>“伯父，瞧你说的，好像我对流川心怀不轨似的。”须贺讪讪地把手放回膝头，“你对我有什么误会吧？同性恋和异性恋的感情观是一样的，除非本身花心浪荡，否则也不会见一个爱一个的。再说了，流川这臭脾气，我吃不消啊，估计只有仙道可以跟他和平共处了。”</p><p>流川不动声色地用手肘狠狠地撞了他一下以示警告。</p><p>“这一点倒是很奇怪。”垣悟看了看仙道，又看了看流川，“你们的性格截然相反，兴趣爱好也出入很大，似乎根本没有共同话题，怎么就成了要好的朋友？现在想想，你打歪内海侑真的下巴，多半是给流川出头吧？否则以你的处世之道，绝对不会这么冲动的。”</p><p>“我脚痛。”流川用拙劣的演技企图避开垣悟的疑问。</p><p>“忍着，不就是扭伤吗？多大点事啊！年轻人不要这么娇气。”</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>垣悟训斥完流川，又把话题转回了他和仙道的身上。</p><p>“只能说……我们很投缘吧。”仙道不得不接过话茬。</p><p>“你紧张什么啊？我连你是否相亲的事都不管了，怎么可能还会干涉你的交友，随便聊聊而已。”垣悟对仙道的反应大为不解。</p><p>“仙道要去相亲？”流川听完抬起头看向垣悟。</p><p>“已经推掉了。不过我倒觉得挺可惜的，见一面又没什么损失。对方家里只有一个女儿，视为掌上明珠，倘若可以结亲，以他们家的经济实力，小彰将来不知道能少走多少弯路。”</p><p>“伯父，要是惹上文野雪枝那个疯丫头，恐怕毕生都会走在弯路上吧。”须贺曾深受其害，对文野小姐避之不及，“她被文野正久宠坏了，觉得整个地球都得围着她一个人转，稍不顺心就要闹得家无宁日，太可怕了。”</p><p>“以小彰的手段，还治不住一个小姑娘吗？”</p><p>“爸，既然已经明确拒绝了，就没必要再在这个问题上周旋了吧。”</p><p>“你那位‘精神恋爱’的对象是什么来头？奉劝你一句，最好是找个门当户对的，毕竟热恋期会忽略很多现实问题。倘若双方家庭地位和经济收入差距过于悬殊的话，别的不说，价值观应该不会相同，婚后势必矛盾重重。这种无关对错的争执一旦开始就很难停止，到时候有你受的，再深的感情都会因此消失殆尽。”</p><p>“知道了。你不是说不管我的私事了吗？”仙道见流川的黑眸变得雾沉沉的，不知道他在想什么。</p><p>“适当地给你提出一些建议都不行吗？这是身为父亲的责任。”</p><p>“价值观是个什么东西？”须贺开口帮仙道解围，“所谓的性格不合十有八九是提出的那一方起了异心，找个冠冕堂皇的理由分手罢了。我真心喜欢浅谷，他动不动就打我，每次都下狠手，我尽管生气，不也没想过离开他嘛。恕我直言，伯父你考虑问题太片面了，不能只从利益的角度作为出发点。”</p><p>“好啊，你们翅膀硬了，一个个都牙尖嘴利地反驳我。”</p><p>“我爸说的，儿孙自有儿孙福。原先我们关系闹得这么僵，他险些把我给杀了。现在不也好好的嘛。我从小不爱读书，平时直来直去的，说不出什么大道理。你要这么想，人活一世，也只有一世，过得高兴不就好了？”</p><p>“你突然这么正经我有点不习惯啊。”垣悟对须贺刮目相看。</p><p>“没办法啊，浅谷那家伙总是数落我不够稳重，所以我也开始思考人生了，要不然又得挨揍，真是烦死人了。”须贺说完朝仙道使了个眼色，准备转移话题支走垣悟给他和流川制造独处的机会，“垣悟伯父，你要的货在库房门口，去看看吗？”</p><p>“嗯，刚才山胁跟我通话，说内海家派人去他那边离间我们的关系。内海航一郎估计希望我们内讧吧。既然如此，他只剩死路一条。”垣悟边说边站了起来。</p><p>“伯父你放心，我肯定全力支持协助你。”须贺冲仙道抬了抬下巴。</p><p>仙道用口型无声地说了句“谢了”。</p><p>等垣悟带着须贺走远后，仙道凑近流川，笑着问：“雨停了，要出去兜风吗？”</p><p> </p><p>与早上相比，天空敞亮了不少，夹携着野蔷薇芳香的凉风从车窗里吹进来。</p><p>流川一路上都没说话，他本以为不会在意，甚至可以理智到随时和仙道分手，然而，垣悟的那番话却在他心底深处激起了千层浪。因此，流川清晰地意识到，仙道已然成为了自己人生中不可或缺的一部分，要将他拱手让人根本就是无稽之谈。其实，自从昨天因为误会蝉羽和仙道的关系而恼怒起，流川就认知到了仙道的重要性，但是他在感情方面目前尚处于摸索阶段，难以确定这种小心眼的独占欲是否属于正常的范畴，会不会给仙道造成不必要的压力。这么想着，流川苦恼地叹了口气，愈加觉得恋爱是一桩特别复杂的麻烦事。</p><p>仙道开着车漫无目的地驶过几处庭院住宅，在较为偏僻的地方靠边停了下来，道路的一侧是葱茏的杉树林，另一侧是一大片红色虞美人花田。</p><p>“还在想着我爸说的话吗？”仙道开口打破了车厢内的沉默。</p><p>“伯父说的没错。”流川侧过身子面对着仙道，忽然伸手把他拽过来抱在了怀里，“可我从小就是这样的，要么不喜欢，喜欢了就不再改了。即便将来你决定跟别人结婚，我也不会变的。”</p><p>“我看你是太低估你的个人魅力了。”仙道抚摸着流川的后背，“我早就被你完全吸引住了。你在我身边时我感到整个世界都很明亮，如果你离开了我，我必然会陷入黑暗之中。”</p><p>“有点不可思议。”流川倒在了仙道的肩膀上，“一开始我明明对你没有好感。现在觉得你不管哪方面都很帅。”</p><p>“你中午吃的饼干刷了不少蜂蜜吧，嘴巴怎么变得这么甜？”</p><p>“我又不是在讨好你，就事论事而已。”</p><p>“其实你的担心没有错，多数和我处于类似家庭背景的人，其婚姻大部分都是政治联姻，双方互利互惠能一起生活就可以了。你对这件事的认识没有偏差，你很聪明，但是你忽略了一点，这一点足以改变一切。那就是……我对你的喜欢啊。比起昨天，今天我更喜欢你，明天还会增加。我知道我已经没救了。”仙道说着，将流川按靠在副驾驶座上，目光灼灼地注视着他，“所有的事在我心里都有一个价值，可以用金钱来衡量。除了你。唯独你。”</p><p>由于离得很近，流川能看清仙道眼中的光亮。他静默地看了好一会儿，然后把眼睛闭上了。</p><p>仙道就势吻住了流川，与先前几次亲吻的力度相比，这一次更为激烈，充满了强势的进攻意味，像是要将他彻底地据为己有。</p><p>流川很快被吻得透不过气来，他伸手按住仙道的肩膀打算夺取主动权，但是很不幸被压了回去。</p><p>仙道感觉再这么亲下去自己恐怕克制不住了，总不能在车里乱来，万一让路过的人看见就太尴尬了。他意犹未尽地咬了咬流川的嘴角，直起身拉开了两人的距离。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>39</p><p> </p><p>蝉羽回京都的前一天，舞子开车载着她去医院探望长南。</p><p>长南的伤口基本上已经痊愈，等到综合检查报告出来后，确认没什么异样的话，明日就可以出院了。</p><p>“长南哥，我被我爸锁在家里反省，好不容易才跑来看你，是不是很感动？”蝉羽坐在床边，脸上挂着天真无害的笑容。</p><p>“别打我主意，我身上没钱。”长南警惕地注视着她。</p><p>“喂，说这种话太过分了吧？枉我还用私房钱给你买了蛋糕，早知道拿去本家给流川哥了。”</p><p>“流川哥？送我来医院的那个大学生？”</p><p>“对啊，最近他住在本家。”</p><p>“住在本家？……不对啊，前阵子不是说，他挑明了不想跟我们扯上关系吗？好像还把仙道哥拉进了黑名单。”长南把疑惑的目光投向彦一，“是吧？小彦一。”</p><p>“没错，仙道哥特地交代过，我们所有人都不可以打扰流川枫。”彦一尚不知情，同样感到一头雾水，茫然地抓了抓后脑勺的头发，“仙道本家我都没去过几回诶，仙道哥怎么会让一个不是很熟的人入住嘞？而且，会长居然也没有反对？”</p><p>“你们两个笨蛋已经落伍啦。”蝉羽跑到门口瞄了眼站在不远处讲电话的舞子，然后转身走回原来的位置，压低嗓门神神秘秘地说，“我哥的心已经彻底被流川哥捕获了，连银行卡的密码都改成他的生日了。”</p><p>“啊？什么？”长南和彦一同时惊诧地说。</p><p>“嘘……冷静！不要被我妈听见了，要是走漏风声被伯伯知道了，我哥就要倒霉啰。”</p><p>“所以你的意思是，仙道哥对我的救命恩人出手了？拜托，我挨了四枪诶，结果帮他打开了爱情的大门？”长南郁闷地抱怨，“为什么所有的好事都发生在他一个人身上，太不公平了。”</p><p>“长南，你的重点是不是搞错了？流川枫可是个不折不扣的男人啊！”彦一错愣地看向长南。</p><p>“靠！”长南这才反应过来，“小蝉羽，你在跟我们开玩笑吗？仙道哥怎么会喜欢男人啊！”</p><p>“骗你们有钱拿吗？”小蝉羽干脆脱了凉鞋，盘腿坐在了病床上，正想好好地向两人汇报，不过余光扫到医护人员推着药品车进来，就把话咽了回去。</p><p>“打针。”医护人员戴着口罩闷声闷气地说。</p><p>“打什么针呀？”蝉羽出于好奇，伸长脖子看着医护人员用针筒抽取药剂瓶里的药剂，她忽然脸色一变，叫了起来，“医生，请问这个英文字母是青霉素吗？不行，长南哥对青霉素过敏！”</p><p>医护人员好像没听见似的，抓过长南的胳膊把针头对准了他的静脉。</p><p>“医生？”长南还在状况外，怔怔地忘了挣扎。</p><p>彦一当机立断地抓起水杯砸落了医护人员手里的针筒，把长南拽了起来。</p><p>医护人员迅速地从白大褂里抽出一把匕首，猛然朝长南刺去。</p><p>好在蝉羽机灵，抓起她的双肩包奋力砸向医护人员的脑袋。</p><p>医护人员站立不稳，露在外面的双眼闪现出阴鸷的光，扭头打算攻击蝉羽。</p><p>蝉羽顺势不慌不忙地揪住了他的衣襟，低喝一声一个漂亮的过肩摔将他重重地摔了出去。</p><p>医护人员挣扎着爬了起来，扭头看见守在外面的两名松海会成员冲了进来，连忙用劲撞开他们仓皇逃走了。</p><p>蝉羽个子小小的，但气势十足，叉着腰高声吩咐道：“愣着干嘛？快去追啊！”</p><p>舞子与闺蜜聊完天折回病房，恰巧见这两名成员急匆匆地跑走，疑惑地问道：“出什么事了？”</p><p>“妈，刚才有个人假扮医护人员想要给长南哥注射青霉素，还好我眼尖……”蝉羽装出楚楚可怜的样子，上前抱住舞子撒娇，“我受到了惊吓，恐怕明天不能去学校了。”</p><p>舞子敷衍地拍了拍蝉羽的后背，推开她快步走到病床边，担忧地看着长南：“还好吧？”</p><p>“搞什么？怎么又有人要杀我？”长南的心突突地跳个不停。</p><p>“妈，你都不知道关心我一下吗？”蝉羽本想借机博取同情，在东京多待一天是一天，但是舞子却看都不看她一眼，气得站在病房门口直跺脚。</p><p>“你这丫头，先不要闹了。”</p><p>彦一已经拿过手机拨通了仙道的电话，告诉他刚才病房里发生的事情。</p><p>仙道这会儿和流川在庭院里下棋，通话结束后，眼神慢慢地沉了下来，他把黑色的棋子放回了棋龛中：“流川，我得去医院一趟，长南那边出了点状况。”</p><p>“我也去。”流川的脚伤比预期中好得更快，步行已不成问题。</p><p>垣悟早上就和池鲤鲋出门办事了，仙道同管家交代了一声，带着流川驱车赶往医院。</p><p> </p><p>蝉羽一见到仙道，立马迎了上去向他讲述自己如何英勇保护长南的全过程。</p><p>仙道嗯嗯啊啊地应了几句，拉过一把椅子给流川：“脚不痛吧？先休息一会儿。”</p><p>蝉羽再次被冷落，忿忿地踢了仙道一脚，走到流川旁边强行抢占了半张椅子和他坐在了一起。</p><p>“你打跑了那个人？”流川低声问。</p><p>“是啊是啊，快夸我！”蝉羽转过身子充满期待地看着流川。</p><p>“受伤了没？”流川上下打量了她一番。</p><p>“唔，我的心受伤了，你能不能叫我哥帮我求求情，让我爸妈允许我在家里多住段时间？”蝉羽拉住了流川的袖子，“流川哥，拜托拜托……”</p><p>舞子伸手扇了她后脑勺一下，瞪着眼睛说：“就算天塌下来你也得回学校。不要烦你流川哥，当心我断了你的零花钱！”</p><p>蝉羽不满地别过脸去，非常生气地“哼”了一声。</p><p>仙道抱着手站在床边，他看了看闻讯到场的越野，又看了看坐在病床上的长南，想了一会儿开口说道：“照这么看，上次枪击事件可能并非挑衅松海会，而是针对长南？”</p><p>“有可能。如果有人在暗地里想要对付松海会，应该会找你麻烦，没道理揪着长南不放啊。”越野靠在椅子上，“可惜那个假扮医护人员的杀手没有抓到，估计脱了伪装混在人群里溜走了。”</p><p>“长南，你仔细回忆回忆，有没有得罪过什么人。”仙道侧过身在床沿上坐了下来。</p><p>“没有啊，遭遇枪袭事件之前，我负责的几家夜总会连醉酒打架这种小事都没发生过。至于散货那几个小子，也是越野哥发觉的。”长南皱着眉头回答。</p><p>“现在长南的检查报告还没出来，无法确定他体内的贯穿伤恢复得怎么样了。不管出于什么原因，既然对方没有得手，绝对不会就此罢休。这里人来人往，防不胜防，要不去我姐姐的私人医院？她前天从德国回来了。”彦一合上笔记本提议。</p><p>“也行。弥生姐那边相对而言安全得多。”仙道一副心事重重的样子，“长南，要是你不需要再住院观察的话，最近别乱跑了，先搬到本家待着，松海会的事也暂时不要插手了。”</p><p>“好烦！”长南懊恼地抓了抓头发，“如果对方始终不露面，我岂不是要一直处于戒备状态？”</p><p>“不会的。”仙道按住了长南的肩膀安慰他。</p><p>“长南，该不会是你上一任女朋友在捣鬼吧？我记得你们分手的时候她好像说过一些心有不甘的话吧。”越野忽然想起了这桩事。</p><p>“应该不会吧……我遭枪击前一个月，奈绪就跟她的父母移民澳洲了。”长南以不确定的语气说道，“而且，她应该不会和娃娃兵扯上关系吧？”</p><p>“这可难说，因爱生恨的疯狂报复事件比比皆是。”</p><p>“唉。”长南重重地叹了口气，“不过退一步来讲，如果躲在暗处的那个人仅仅只想杀掉我，也算不幸中的万幸，至少你们几个的生命不会受到威胁。”</p><p>“局势尚未明确，不能妄下定论，还是各自都提高警惕吧。”仙道冷静地说。</p><p>“嗯，我去帮长南把出院手续办了。”彦一说着，起身跑出了病房。</p><p>长南忽地想起自己还没跟流川打招呼，抬起头把目光投向他：“嗨，实在抱歉，至今都没能好好答谢你的救命之恩。”</p><p>蝉羽亲昵地挽住流川，把头靠在他的胳膊上：“不客气。现在我是流川哥的代言人，你赶紧掂量掂量自己的身价，然后折合成现金打进我的银行户头……”</p><p>“蝉羽！”舞子一把拧住了她的耳朵。</p><p>“婶婶，要不你和小蝉羽回家吧。弥生姐的私人医院地段偏远，没必要全都赶过去。”仙道站过身把蝉羽从椅子上拽了起来，“和流川玩没关系，但是你不要动不动就倒在他身上，稍微注意点礼数，记住了吗？”</p><p>“嘁，小气就小气，还要用大道理来压我。哥哥到底是哥哥，算你厉害。”蝉羽低声嘟囔着。</p><p>除了舞子和松海会的成员以外，剩下的三人都已经知道了仙道和流川的关系，听到蝉羽这么说，彼此心照不宣。越野忍不住观察了流川几眼，仍旧不解仙道为什么会被这个浑身散发着寒意的男人打动。</p><p>“那我们告辞了。”舞子把蝉羽拉回身边，“小彰，你们到了相田小姐那里之后务必打个电话给我。”</p><p>“我让司机送你们。”</p><p>“不用啦，我开车过来的。”舞子把担忧地目光转向长南，“不会出什么事吧？”</p><p>“舞子婶婶请放心。”长南强打起精神，冲着舞子露出了笑容，“之后我肯定不再掉以轻心。”</p><p>蝉羽根本不想离开，磨磨蹭蹭好半天，被舞子不耐烦地拽着衣领拉走了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>40</p><p> </p><p>在前往相田家私人医院的途中，开着车的仙道从后视镜里扫到，坐在后排中间位置的长南伸着脖子似乎正观察着流川，不禁皱眉问道：“长南，你看什么呀？”</p><p>“啊？我想跟流川搭个讪，可是不知道怎么开口诶。”长南不好意思地抓了抓后脖颈。</p><p>“搭讪？”仙道加重了语气。</p><p>“呃……对不起，我用词不当。”长南缩了下脖子，“那天要不是流川把我送进医院，我肯定失血过多死于巷子口了，只说声谢谢什么的感觉太微不足道了，所以在斟酌该如何表达。”</p><p>“没事。”流川人多的时候就一副疏离的状态，淡漠地接了一句。</p><p>“关乎生死，怎么可以没事？”长南总算和流川对上话了，紧跟着说，“你有没有想要的东西？如果太贵重的话，我让我哥买给你，尽管开口。”</p><p>“小蝉羽动不动就敲诈我的陋习原来是跟你学的啊。”仙道无奈地笑了笑。</p><p>“没有想要的东西，不用问了。”流川明确地回绝了。</p><p>“长南，即便流川真的有什么心愿，你哥也会帮他完成。你就省省吧，都碰了一鼻子的灰了。”越野已经大致了解了流川并非圆滑的性格，有些不大懂得所谓的人情世故，长南若是再纠缠下去，难保他会沉默以对，到时候气氛就更尴尬了。</p><p>“哥，你们两个……我是说，你们什么时候看对眼的？”</p><p>“你在抢救室里动手术的时候我就看上流川了。”仙道坦白地说。</p><p>“喂。”流川跟后座的三个人都不熟，有些抗拒仙道在他们面前谈论和自己的感情。</p><p>“至于流川哪天被我吸引住了，只有他本人知道啰。”仙道无视流川略带警告的眼神，反而伸手揉了下他的头发。</p><p>“仙道哥，请你专心开车好吗？”彦一小声地抱怨了一句。</p><p>“我受到了莫名地打击……”长南失力般倒在了座位的靠背上，“在我昏迷之际，看着我长大的哥哥却对救我一命的小鬼心怀不轨……哥，当时难道你就一点都不担心我会死掉吗？”</p><p>“担心你和喜欢流川这两件事并不冲突。”</p><p>“行了，别说了。”流川偏过头盯着仙道看。</p><p>“噢。”仙道可不打算惹毛流川，明智地顺了他的心意。</p><p>越野就不理解这样的仙道，虽说言谈举止与认识流川之前相比没有特别明显的变化，但是他对流川的执着和偏爱，完全不符合他本身率性不羁的性格。就好像来去自由的风，被轻易地虏获然后牢牢地束缚住了似的。对此，越野感到很不妙，抛开同性相恋的诸多问题不说，他最介意的是无法断定流川是否对仙道抱有同等程度的爱意。万一流川并不是非常喜欢仙道，哪天他不想继续了就能毫不犹豫地抽身离去，那么，到时候仙道的处境恐怕会相当难堪吧。</p><p>这种想法在越野的脑海里一路上都没有消散，而流川的神情言语越冷淡，他就越觉得担虑。</p><p> </p><p>临近中午，一行人抵达这所环境幽静的私人医院。彦一带着他们去了相田弥生的办公室。</p><p>弥生刚处理完一份文件，抬起头来露出明艳的笑容：“你们怎么会跑到我这里来？”</p><p>彦一简明地向她叙述了发生在长南身上的事情。</p><p>“我出国小半年而已，小长南就差点丧命两次？”弥生放下签字笔，起身走了过来。</p><p>“别提了，流年不利啊。”长南感觉腹部的伤口有些发痒，下意识地伸手就抓。</p><p>越野重重地扇了他的手背一下：“别乱挠。”</p><p>“越野宏明，你打人很疼你不知道吗？瞧，都打红了！”长南不爽地搓着痛处，气呼呼地在旁边的休息沙发上坐了下来。</p><p>“过会儿给你安排全身检查。”弥生说着看向仙道，亲昵地挽住了他的手臂，“嗬，好一阵子不见，你小子怎么又变帅了？”</p><p>“还行吧。”</p><p>“姐，但你似乎长胖了呀。”彦一插了一句，“哦，不对不对，你这个年纪应该说是发福比较贴切。”</p><p>“相田彦一！你信不信我挖个坑把你埋了？”</p><p>“真是恶毒的女人，怪不得三十六了还嫁不出去。你就不要觊觎仙道哥了。”</p><p>“觊觎？少说笑了，如果我年轻个十几岁，早就拿下仙道了！”弥生无意中对上了流川的视线，被他冰冷的目光震慑住了，“诶？这位是……干嘛盯着我不放？”</p><p>“你挽着流川的男朋友，他没有揍你已经很有风度了。”越野轻飘飘地说。</p><p>“啊？……哦，抱歉……”弥生赶紧松开了仙道，但一想不对，流川怎么看都是男孩子啊。她顿时露出了愕然的眼神。</p><p>仙道伸手轻轻揽住了流川的腰，向弥生作介绍：“弥生姐，这位是流川枫，我的爱人。”</p><p>“什么呀！哥，我寒毛都要竖起来了！请问你们结婚了吗，怎么就爱人相称了？”长南高声说道。</p><p>“迟早的事。”仙道搂紧了流川。</p><p>“谁要跟你结婚。”流川有些难为情，但神色没有任何改变，以一贯以来的腔调说道。</p><p>“不愿意吗？那我找别人啦。”仙道心知流川口是心非的毛病又犯了，像是看透了他的心思似的激了一句。</p><p>“爱找不找。”流川脱口而出，但很快转过头看着仙道的眼睛，语气不善地说，“不行。”</p><p>“我说，你们两个有必要在大龄未婚女青年面前秀恩爱吗？更何况，仙道你还是我心目中的择偶标准，不觉得太残忍了？”弥生一声叹气，走回办公桌前，拿起电话帮长南预约了全身检查。</p><p>“姐，你也不要光顾着医院，赶紧给我找个姐夫吧。爸妈都要急死了。”</p><p>“你好意思数落我？家里的事一样都不管，成天抱着台笔记本电脑不知所谓！”</p><p>“医学方面的知识我一点都不懂诶，加上住在这里的病人非富即贵，很难伺候吧。如果我接管的话，不用三天保准倒闭嘞。”彦一生怕弥生把他抓回来当帮手，忙不迭地表明立场。</p><p>“既然如此，就不要管我的事。不成家怎么了？我过得很自在。”</p><p>仙道拉着流川坐到了另一张沙发上，歪着脑袋凑到他耳边低语：“我和弥生姐没什么的，她就喜欢开我的玩笑，别误会啊。”</p><p>流川垂下眼帘，老实地说：“我知道。但是我现在心态变得很差，我讨厌别人靠近你。”</p><p>“这有什么不对的吗？”</p><p>“你不反感？我干涉了你的人际关系。”流川的脸色不为仙道的话所动，还是隐隐地透出一股沮丧。</p><p>“笨蛋，你在乎我才会这样啊，我高兴都来不及。”仙道温柔地捏了捏流川的脸颊，“你没发现我也一样吗？就连小蝉羽和你有过多的肢体接触我都不能容忍。”</p><p>弥生朝两个人那边瞧了好几眼，故意提高声音咳嗽了一声：“仙道，你是不是当我们几个不存在啊？你怎么回事？交了个男朋友我就不说什么了，这些年反正也见怪不怪了，但是你有必要搞得像是情窦初开的毛头小子一样么？”</p><p>“姐，你该不会是嫉妒吧？”彦一果断站在仙道那一边。</p><p>“相田彦一，你不讲话没人当你是哑巴，你一开口我就后悔当年你还是婴儿的时候，怎么没把你偷出来丢进东京湾。”弥生忿忿地说。</p><p> </p><p>长南做完一系列的检查，暂时住进了单人病房。</p><p>弥生开车去附近的料理店里买了些吃的回来，还没聊几句，她的助理小姐找过来，说办公室里有客人拜访。弥生只能放下手里的饮料，跟着助理小姐走了。</p><p>“我觉得我应该没什么事了。”长南一边吃着牛肉料理一边口齿不清地说。</p><p>“没事的话当然最好。”仙道开了罐桃汁放在流川旁边，又把自己食盒里的烤鳗鱼分给他一大半。</p><p>流川抬起头望了望仙道，然后继续埋头吃饭。</p><p>仙道的心“噗通”一跳，觉得流川怎么看都很可爱，好像随时随刻都会对他怦然心动。</p><p>流川能感受到仙道的目光，不知不觉间耳朵热了起来。</p><p>越野见状，干脆把围着病床的帘子拉上了，将仙道和流川隔绝在外面。</p><p>“他们两个人就不能待在一起，我哥的眼神温柔得都要滴出水来了。”长南夸张地说。</p><p>“真不知道是怎么瞒过会长的眼睛的。”彦一说，“到底是仙道哥和流川的演技精湛，还是会长一时糊涂呢？”</p><p>“谁知道啊。反正我早就劝过仙道了，他不听有什么办法？”</p><p>“不管仙道哥做什么我都无条件支持他。”彦一明确地说，“看得出来，他很喜欢流川。能和自己喜欢的人交往，我觉得是一件相当幸运的事。我至今都没有碰上能让我眼前一亮的女孩子。”</p><p>“你就待在虚拟世界里和电脑过一辈子吧。”长南觉得帘子把光线遮挡住了，有些气闷，伸手拉开了一点，抬眼就看见仙道在亲吻流川的脸颊。他赶忙把帘子又“刷”地一声拉了回来，默默地叹了口气，“真不知道我这四枪挨得值不值……要是我没在有乐町发生意外，我哥和流川就不会认识了。他们在一起究竟是好是坏我心里实在没底啊。”</p><p>“这可说不准。如果注定有缘的两个人，不管过程怎么修改，我觉得还是会在某一天不期而遇的。”彦一接过话茬。</p><p>“先想想怎么帮仙道打掩护吧。要是不幸被垣悟伯父发现，至少确保他们两个能有条退路。”越野晃着手里的饮料罐，“不过就目前而言，我们还是什么都不要做最好，静观其变吧，免得弄巧成拙，反而令垣悟伯父起疑心。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>41</p><p> </p><p>下午两点左右，佐之助与他的妻子富美赶到这家医院。</p><p>富美见到长南无事，悬着的心总算落地了，她的眼圈微微发红，刚才在路上应该哭过了吧。</p><p>“妈，我没事啦。”长南轻声劝慰她。</p><p>“接连两次要至你于死地，你究竟得罪了什么人？”佐之助立在床边，神色看起来极为冷峻。</p><p>“我怎么知道啊。”长南和父亲的关系不算亲密，平常也很少交流。</p><p>佐之助抬起头看向仙道，又扫了眼站在旁边的流川：“这位年轻人就是流川枫么？幸会。”</p><p>不知道怎的，流川莫名的对佐之助没有任何好感，他冷淡地回了句“幸会”。</p><p>佐之助前段时间一直待在名古屋，今日是初次与流川碰面，他注视着流川直截了当地说：“需要我们家如何报答你，你尽管开口。”</p><p>“嗯。”流川对多数人的态度都是不喜欢也不讨厌，但是像现在这样无理由地防范一个毫无交集的陌生人，倒是头一回。</p><p>“小彰的父亲说你难以相处，看来不假。”佐之助笑了笑没再说什么。</p><p>仙道从流川的眼神中看到了些什么，低声探询道：“怎么了？”</p><p>“说不上来。”流川不清楚为什么长南的父亲会给他一种可怕的感觉，他没有细想，把话题转开了，“今天是鹤田大叔的生日，叫我过去吃晚饭。”</p><p>“真不凑巧，晚上我有饭局，恐怕推不掉。”</p><p>“白痴，又没邀请你。”</p><p>“你这么说太不给我面子了吧，真以为我不会打你？”</p><p>“打就打，我肯定还手。”流川一脸无所谓地说。</p><p>“我舅舅在场，先放过你。”仙道一看到流川这副傲气十足的模样就牙痒，“走吧，我送你。”</p><p>“谢了。”</p><p>仙道跟在场的人打了声招呼，带着流川离开了。</p><p>回城区途中，仙道发现流川好像有心事，便开口问了句：“嗯？在想什么？”</p><p>“关于长南的父亲。”流川看着车窗外飞逝的风景，“我觉得他和我叔叔很像。”</p><p>“不会吧？长得一样吗？那也太奇妙了吧。”</p><p>“我没有指他们的长相……”流川无法准确地表达出来，想想还是放弃了，“算了。”</p><p>“没事，如果你不怎么喜欢我舅舅，少往来就是了，问题不大。最主要是我爸那边，我们在一起的话，你跟他的交集不可避免。希望不会给你造成困扰。”</p><p>“伯父除了总是自作主张以外，其他方面还好。”流川中肯地评价。</p><p>“说起来，你跟我爸的关系确实有所改善了。昨晚饭桌上发生的事还记得吗？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“唉，果然喝多了……”仙道把手机递给流川，“我拍了视频。”</p><p>流川键入了锁屏密码，翻到视频文件点开一看，只见自己盘腿坐在矮桌边拿着筷子敲碗，而垣悟则跟着节奏含含糊糊地哼唱着走调的日本民谣。跪在附近的两个女佣想笑又不敢笑，脸都憋红了。</p><p>对此，流川记忆全无，他抬起头茫然地看向仙道：“这么回事？”</p><p>“如你所见啊。”仙道笑着说，“后来我送你去客房，你在我肩膀上咬了一口，估计牙印还在。我真是受不了你了。你没有吸取上次在酒吧里的教训吗？酒量这么差还在我爸面前逞强？虽然我爸也不怎么能喝。”</p><p>“……今天天气不错。”流川有些尴尬地放下了手机。</p><p>“你转移话题的技巧还可以再拙劣一点。”仙道无奈地斜了他一眼。</p><p> </p><p>仙道把流川送到便利店门口，靠边在车位上停了下来。</p><p>流川转身捞过放在后座位上的双肩包。</p><p>“注意你的脚，不要搬重物，也不要乱跑。快结束之前打电话给我，我过来接你。”</p><p>“不麻烦？”</p><p>“当然，我晚上的饭局又不是在本家。”</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>仙道寻思流川这阵子都在养伤，估计身上也没多少零用钱了，但直接给他肯定不会收，想了想从钱包里拿了些纸币出来：“帮我买份生日礼物送给鹤田先生吧。”</p><p>“我会买。”</p><p>“你买你的，这份是我的。我和鹤田先生也是朋友啊。”仙道把纸币塞进流川手里，“喂，该不会这么小的一件事都要拒绝吧？”</p><p>“知道了。”流川把钱放进了双肩包里。</p><p>“不用买得太贵重，以免给你的同事造成压力。剩下的钱是你的辛苦费，谢谢你帮我跑路。”仙道抬起手帮流川整理好被风吹乱的刘海，“替我向鹤田先生问声好。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“还有，不准喝酒，我是说，一滴酒都不准喝。否则我真的会生气。”</p><p>“你对我生气会是什么样子？”</p><p>“干嘛，你打算见识一下吗？”</p><p>“好奇而已。”流川打开了车门，还没来得及往外推开，就被仙道一把拽回来亲了一口。</p><p>“最近你无时无刻都在我的身边，随时可以看到，忽然要分开一会儿，我感觉我会不习惯诶。”</p><p>“我也是。所以你忙完早点来找我，还能一起吃宵夜。”流川凑近仙道，吻了吻他的脸颊，然后打开车门跳下了车，把双肩包往肩上一甩，酷酷地挥了下手以至告别。</p><p>仙道目送流川走进便利店，才调转车头驶离了这条街道。</p><p>鹤田许久不见流川，关切地询问：“脚伤彻底好了吗？你是篮球队的，可不能马虎啊。”</p><p>站在收银台里的美惠红着脸偷偷地瞄了流川好几眼，觉得他看起来变得更帅了。</p><p>“医生说差不多了。”</p><p>“那就好。往后在赛场上可要注意安全。”</p><p>“嗯。”流川点了点头。</p><p>阳子听到说话声，从更衣室里走出来，朝流川露出笑容：“流川君你总算出现了。美惠都快担心死了，每天念叨好几回，我快被她烦死了……”</p><p>“阳子！”美惠赧然地制止她继续说下去。</p><p>说话间，明石推开玻璃门走了进来，冲流川打了个招呼：“帅哥，好久不见啊。”</p><p>“白痴。”流川很不给面子地说。</p><p>“你小子还是这么不近人情啊。”明石看起来心情不错，讲话都带着笑意。</p><p>“我去储藏室检查一下存货，可能要打电话叫商家补给了。”鹤田说完，转身朝储藏室走去，顺道给鹤田夫人发了条讯息，让她决定去哪里吃晚饭，早点订好位置。</p><p>“你们给鹤田大叔准备了什么生日礼物？”明石走进便利店，小声地问道。</p><p>“大叔不是挺喜欢字画的嘛，我和美惠一人买了一幅。”</p><p>“你呢？流川。”</p><p>“还没买。”</p><p>“走走走，一起去，我把家里的工具车开出来了。”明石拉着流川就走了。</p><p>美惠的目光追随着流川，然后垂下了眼帘，默默地叹了口气。</p><p>“我说美惠啊，你还不打算向流川君告白吗？光是暗恋有什么意思嘛。”</p><p>“时常能看见他就很好啦。”美惠从未有过接近流川的机会，对他私底下的生活一无所知，“流川君这么受欢迎，倾慕他的女孩子太多了，我只不过是其中一个而已。”</p><p>“我真是搞不懂你诶……”阳子撇了下嘴，“算了啦，我不管你了。”</p><p> </p><p>鹤田的生日聚餐是在一间不怎么热闹的居酒屋里。到场的人只有包括流川在内的四位便利店员工与鹤田夫人。他的女儿和同学在鹿儿岛参加夏令营，没能回来。尽管如此，鹤田还是非常高兴，心情似乎没有受到什么太大的影响。</p><p>流川将礼物送给鹤田，简单地说了句“生日快乐”。</p><p>“哎呀，真是破费了！……咦？怎么有两份啊？”鹤田疑惑地看着流川。</p><p>“另一份是仙道让我买给你的。”</p><p>“你们两个这么客气干嘛？”鹤田依旧相信着流川当日的谎言，“恕我冒昧，仙道君还是和从前一样只一味地追求光鲜的外表吗？”</p><p>流川不好意思向鹤田坦白，含糊其辞地说：“好很多了。”</p><p>“你要记得经常提醒仙道君。他这个人本质上并不坏，结交得朋友也很有义气，还帮了我那么大的忙。于情于理，我都希望他的生活可以顺顺当当的。而且，他到了适婚年龄了吧，男人应该存点积蓄，别浪费在不必要的开支上。”鹤田推心置腹地对流川说。</p><p>“嗯。”流川寻思着，这番话要是鹤田当着仙道的面说，自己肯定要挨揍。他暗中庆幸仙道今天没来，毕竟自从与内海两兄弟的冲突过后，他已经没有多少把握可以打得过仙道了。</p><p>对此，流川感到颇为不甘，总觉得这样一来，就基本上全面被仙道压制了。</p><p>阳子嘬了口清酒，抬起头来突然问道：“仙道君就是上次那位说约了流川君去逛庙会的年轻男人吗？”</p><p>“流川，你不是吧？两个男人有什么好逛的？观赏烟花吗？”明石一边说，一边把蛋糕从盒子里拿出来。</p><p>“关你屁事。”流川不自觉地有些想仙道了，用手机给他发了条信息。</p><p>仙道几乎是秒回：记住，别喝酒。</p><p>流川有些嫌弃地“嘁”了一声，但还是把鹤田给他倒的那杯清酒果断地推开了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>42</p><p> </p><p>今晚这场饭局是山胁成平安排的。他的一位制片人朋友希望松海会这边可以投资一部他们正在筹备中的新剧，所以让成平帮忙引荐。</p><p>山胁也跟着过来了，原本他不打算过问这桩事，不过疑心成平最近可能经济上出现了危机，想以此为借口得到周转。</p><p>“伯父。”仙道向山胁行了个礼，拉开椅子在餐桌前坐了下来。</p><p>“喝红酒吗？”成平让侍者开了瓶红酒，殷勤地询问仙道。</p><p>“谢了。你们喝吧，我待会儿还要开车去接个人，不方便饮酒。”仙道自打得知成平不仅婚外恋，还默许情人挑衅自己的妻子，加上之前受山胁所托，派人暗中盯梢过他，尽管并没有发现他沾染了毒品，但是不分昼夜地在夜总会花天酒地，对他早已好感全无。</p><p>“这样啊……看来对方是个大人物啊，需要你亲自去接。”</p><p>仙道笑了笑，没有搭腔。</p><p>成平感到有些尴尬，赶紧直奔主题向仙道介绍他的朋友：“小彰，这位是我的朋友，衫浦秀明，制片人。”</p><p>“你好，仙道彰。”仙道冲衫浦露出礼节性的笑容。</p><p>“您好！”衫浦一早就在圈内打探过仙道的身价，要是他愿意加入的话，资金这方面就不用担心了，“初次见面，请多指教。”</p><p>双方还没有步入正题，成平的情人踩着高跟鞋腰肢款摆地走来了。</p><p>山胁的脸色一下子变了，压抑着怒气问道：“成平，你这是什么意思？”</p><p>“没什么意思啊。绘梨莎是我的恋人，让她过来一起吃饭怎么了？”</p><p>“你……你这个不肖子！”在餐厅中山胁不方便大发雷霆，他的肩膀微微地颤动着，像是在竭力克制住自己的脾气。</p><p>绘梨莎是夜场里的姑娘，妆容很是性感妖冶，身上散发着浓郁的香气，她拨了下头发，也没有同山胁打招呼，在成平的身旁坐了下来，娇滴滴地说：“真是的，一会儿没见到你就想你了。”</p><p>“是吗。”成平搂住绘梨莎的细腰，在她的脸上亲了一口，语气轻佻地说，“谈完我们就去酒店，之后整晚我都是你的。”</p><p>“够了！”山胁忍不住重重地拍了下桌子，“实在是丢人现眼！你也不怕小彰笑话！”</p><p>“伯父，您不要生气嘛。”绘梨莎像是不长骨头似的倚在成平身上，她的目光却有意无意地瞟向仙道。</p><p>衫浦是正正经经来谈生意的，没料到成平会把夜总会的情人叫来，顿时感到窘迫起来。</p><p>山胁被绘梨莎这副模样气得说不出话来，着实想不通善良贤惠的儿媳妇究竟哪里比她差。</p><p>“秀明啊，你愣着干嘛？不是准备了计划书吗？”成平像是不太在乎山胁的感受，手掌时不时地在绘梨莎的腰侧抚摸着。</p><p>“啊，对对对。”衫浦从公文包里拿出一份文件，双手递交给仙道，“希望您抽时间看一下，我的名片已经附在里面了。剧本出自大编剧朔太郎先生之手，不知道您有没有听过他的名字？”</p><p>“略有耳闻。”仙道接过这份文件，“三天内给你答复，可以吗？”</p><p>“当然！”衫浦在见面前先入为主地认为黑帮太子爷性情必定刁钻古怪，早就打好了一堆用来游说的腹稿，仙道温和的态度令他出乎意料，“您随时都能打我电话。”</p><p>仙道把文件放到一旁，忽然感觉有人在桌子底下蹭自己的脚踝，他动作幅度很小地瞥了一眼，原来是绘梨莎在捣鬼。</p><p>绘梨莎眉梢含情地朝他眨了下眼睛，唇角勾起一个充满诱惑的弧度。</p><p>仙道心中嫌恶，他不动声色地往后挪了挪椅子。</p><p>绘梨莎十几岁开始就在各种各样的男人之间周旋，轻易地分辨出仙道是难得一遇的年轻富家子弟，看到他并没有戴着戒指，估计还是未婚状态，便立马春心萌动，产生了另攀高枝的念头，以为凭借自身的样貌与身材就能引起仙道的注意。</p><p>餐厅的侍者把已经准备好的高档料理依次端了上来，并躬身行礼：“请慢用。”</p><p>绘梨莎直起身，晃着盛了红酒的高脚杯，冲仙道不断地放电。</p><p>仙道只能装作看不见，恰好收到了流川的短信，点开一看，是一张盘子里装有鱼骨头的照片，还附了一句话：吃了秋刀鱼，没喝酒，放心。他的脑海里瞬间浮现出流川那张一本正经的脸，不由自主地笑了起来。</p><p>“小彰，什么事这么高兴啊？”成平丝毫没有觉察到绘梨莎暗中在勾引着仙道，“笑得这么甜蜜，你该不会是恋爱了吧？”</p><p>“是啊。”仙道给流川回完信息，抬起头来迎上成平的目光，“碰到能让我彻底收心的那个人了。”</p><p>“想必是位万里挑一的大美人吧。”成平表现出极大的兴趣。</p><p>“我只能说，他在我眼里是最棒的，谁都比不上。”仙道像是故意说给绘梨莎听的。</p><p>“哼，能有多好嘛。”绘梨莎头一回碰上对她不屑一顾的男人，语气不甘地嘲讽道。</p><p>仙道没有接话，顾自舀了勺奶油蘑菇汤送进嘴里。</p><p>山胁对绘梨莎只有厌恶之情，越看她的言行举止越觉得她轻浮。</p><p>衫浦混迹娱乐圈多年，察言观色相当在行，很快就看出绘梨莎对仙道动了心思，不免为成平感到不值，但好在仙道根本不为所动，频繁地低头收发着简讯。</p><p>仙道计划吃好晚饭就借故先行告辞去接流川回家，哪知道快结束的时候，白石杏子来了。</p><p>杏子一见到绘梨莎，眼泪就流出来了，抽噎着对成平说：“你们已经明目张胆到这种地步了吗？”</p><p>“你跟踪我？”成平显出一副气恼的样子，“妈的，你凭什么跟踪我？你以为你是谁啊！”</p><p>“我是你的妻子。”杏子一边哭一边回答。</p><p>“杏子姐，你怎么就这么想不通呢？”绘梨莎仰起头轻蔑地看着杏子。</p><p>“你为什么要破坏我的家庭……我……”杏子这才注意到山胁，她的眼泪落得更凶了，绝望地问，“爸爸……您认可她了吗？”</p><p>“怎么可能！”山胁一直压不下去的怒气“噌噌噌”地往上窜，“也好，今天该有个了断了。尽管场合不对，但是，山胁成平，我话就摆在这里了，如果你打算和这种不知廉耻的女人厮混在一起，我和你妈只能当作没有生过你！”</p><p>“伯父，您在说什么呀？我怎么就不知廉耻了？”</p><p>“你明知成平是有妇之夫，还与他往来，不就是看中他的钱吗？好！我马上冻结他所有的银行账户，让他身无分文，我看你还如何妄谈真爱！”山胁直接把手机掏了出来。</p><p>成平立马从椅子上站了起来，一把夺过山胁的手机，狠狠地摔在了地上。</p><p>他们的吵闹引起了周围其他客人的不满，侍者收到投诉之后，硬着头皮过来劝架。</p><p>“伯父，回去再说吧。”仙道搀扶住气得浑身发抖的山胁，低声说道。</p><p>“……我到底做错了什么事？”山胁说着眼圈突然红了。</p><p>杏子捂着眼睛痛苦地哭泣，泪水从指缝间滴落下来。</p><p>“行了，有什么好哭的！”成平烦躁极了，“白石杏子，算我求你了，赶紧把离婚协议书签了，放过我，也放过你自己。我对你真的一点感觉都没有。”</p><p>“我们结婚那会儿，你不是这么说的……”</p><p>“过去的事已经过去了。我现在只喜欢绘梨莎。”</p><p>“那我怎么办……”杏子伤心地说。</p><p>“我怎么知道你怎么办？”成平一点儿都不念旧情，冷淡地回答。</p><p>“成平哥，你少说一句。”仙道被迫卷入这种家庭纠纷中，感到有些伤脑筋。</p><p>衫浦紧跟着小声地附和道：“是啊，嫂子已经够难受的了。”</p><p>“我早就建议你放手了。”绘梨莎摆高了姿态，稍稍扬起尖削的下巴，“你抓不住自己丈夫的心，让他溜到我这儿来了，只能怪你没本事！”</p><p>谁都没想到，性格向来软弱地杏子倏地从她的包里抽出一把锋利的匕首，毫不犹豫地刺向了绘梨莎。</p><p>事发突然，在场的几个人全都来不及反应。</p><p>绘梨莎吓得尖叫了一声，匕首已经深深地扎进了她的胸口。</p><p>“绘梨莎！”成平抱住倒下来的绘梨莎，犹如困兽般冲吼道，“快！快叫救护车。”</p><p>杏子往后退了几步，哭哭笑笑地说：“是你不给我活路的……你抢了我的老公……我恨你……”她说着，脚下一软跌坐在地，脸上还挂着泪痕，眼神空洞地注视着成平，恍惚间回忆起他们初见那天，上野公园里开满了樱花，两个人在花间漫步相谈甚欢。美好的人生似乎刚刚开始，但转眼间就结束了。</p><p>山胁受不了这么大的刺激，心脏病发作了，面如死灰险些晕倒。</p><p>仙道急忙从山胁的口袋中找出他随身携带的救心丸，倒了两粒塞进他的口中。</p><p>山胁缓过一口气来，软绵绵地瘫坐在椅子上，他靠着椅背闭上了眼睛，泪水顺着脸颊滑落进了耳朵里，喃喃地对仙道说：“小彰……快用我的手机打个电话给杏子的父母……是我们家对不起杏子啊……”</p><p>“嗯。”仙道照山胁的吩咐将此事通知了白石夫妇。</p><p>“疯女人！你这个疯女人！”成平不敢贸然把匕首拔出来，只能眼睁睁地看着鲜血洇湿了绘梨莎的衣襟。</p><p>杏子沉浸在与成平从相恋至步入婚姻的往事中，像是彻底与外界隔绝了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>43</p><p> </p><p>由于此次事件牵扯到松海会，且白石家族在东京也名气不小，餐厅外被闻讯而来的记者们围得水泄不通。</p><p>赶到的医护人员对绘梨莎进行了抢救措施，将她抬上了救护车，成平作为陪同跟着去了医院。公然行凶的杏子木然地被女警戴上了手铐，她脸上的泪痕已经干涸了，眼神中的凄凉宛若散不开的浓雾。而仙道、山胁和衫浦三人作为目击者一同前往警署协助调查。</p><p>做完笔录将近十点，警署外的街道上站满了记者和摄像师，幸好衫浦早就摸清了各大媒体的路数，带着山胁和仙道顺利地脱身了。</p><p>山胁到现在都没有回过神来，仿佛刚才在餐厅中发生的一幕仅是场难以醒来的噩梦。</p><p>仙道把车开远后，对面有辆黑色的商务车打了几声喇叭，他下意识看了眼车牌号，发现是山胁家的车，于是靠边把车停在了树荫下。</p><p>“好像是若田部先生。”仙道偏过头对山胁说。</p><p>“嗯，我发信息叫他过来的。”山胁有气无力地回答，他说完打开了车门，“小彰，我先回去……今晚让你见笑了。要不是成平婚内出轨背叛了杏子……算了，现在说什么都于事无补了……”</p><p>若田部神色凝重地从对面跑来，向山胁行完礼，然后冲仙道点头示意。</p><p>山胁走下车，朝仙道极为勉强地笑了笑，他没有说什么，转过身步履缓慢地离开了。</p><p>“衫浦先生，你去哪里？”仙道一边给流川发短信一边询问。</p><p>“我的车在刚才那家餐厅的地下停车场，要是不麻烦的话，请您载我过去吧。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“突然发生了这样的事，实在太令人遗憾了。”</p><p>“是啊。”仙道不怎么想说话，随口敷衍道。</p><p>警署离那家餐厅的路程不远，十几分钟就到了。</p><p>“辛苦您了。以后有机会一起吃饭。”衫浦知道目前不适合在仙道面前重提合作的事，下车后对他客气地说。</p><p>“好，再联络，回见。”</p><p>“嗯！路上小心！”</p><p>仙道没有收到流川的信息，多少有点担心，他戴上蓝牙耳机，拨通了流川的号码。</p><p>彩铃歌曲唱第二遍流川才接电话，声音沙哑地“喂”了一声。</p><p>“抱歉，我这边出了点事，耽误了不少时间。你还在居酒屋吗？”</p><p>“没有，回我住的地方了。”流川说着打了个哈欠，语气有些不悦地说，“好困。”</p><p>“这么早就睡了吗？”仙道开着车行驶在灯火璀璨的闹市区，“把你的住址告诉我。我过来找你。”</p><p>“哦……”流川挂了电话，眯着眼睛过了好久才适应手机屏幕的亮光，他迅速地发了个定位给仙道，很快又把脸埋进了枕头里。</p><p>仙道原先没有打听过流川住在什么地方，他匆匆扫了眼地图上标注的位置，眉头微微地皱了起来。</p><p>在仙道的印象中，这一带的治安状况很差。关于这点，他又有些疑惑，按照上次寺田的说辞分析，琴音算得上中产阶级，不至于连处像样的房产都没有，难不成已经被流川变卖用来缴纳医药费用了？但倘若如此，以东京目前的房价，只要是正规渠道出售，所获得的利润必然丰厚，流川就不可能靠打工赚取琴音的住院费了。</p><p>仙道怀着重重的疑虑，沿着导航路线开到了目的地附近。去流川住处的行路比较狭窄，他只能把车停在一个破旧的停车场里，然后步行进去。沿途有不少野猫出没，身姿敏捷地一蹿而过。</p><p> </p><p>流川知道仙道要来，没有睡熟，听见敲门声挣扎着起来开门。</p><p>“嗨。”仙道一看到流川迷迷糊糊揉着眼睛的样子就想亲他。</p><p>“进来吧。”流川看起来没什么精神，回身折返屋内，把稍微明亮一点的那盏灯按亮了。</p><p>“我给你带了宵夜。”仙道脱了鞋子，光着脚走到矮桌旁。</p><p>“谢了。”流川神情茫然地在单人床上坐了下来。</p><p>仙道脱下西装外套，四下一阵环顾，发现流川住的地方很小，不过收拾得很干净，他假装很随意地问道：“屋子是租的？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“你姐住院前，你们也住在这里？”</p><p>“怎么可能。”流川无意识地叹了口气，“我姐在藏前有两处房产，但是都被烦人的家伙占了。”</p><p>“烦人的家伙？该不会……是你的姐夫吧？”</p><p>“是的。”流川心中不由得郁闷起来，话音低沉了许多，“当时我还没有成年。”</p><p>“不想拿回来吗？”</p><p>“鹤田大叔帮我咨询过，应该拿不回来了，因为持有者的名字已经不是我姐了。”</p><p>“我爸认识东京几位比较有名的律师，我抽空帮你再问问。”</p><p>“不想麻烦你。”</p><p>“又跟我见外，嗯？”仙道解开了领带，“唉，算了，先不说这个了，浴室借我用一下，刚才出了好多汗，浑身不舒服。”</p><p>“哦。我的衣服在柜子里，自己拿。”流川俯身把矮桌拉到床边，打开装着夜宵的袋子，拿出一杯冰镇果汁喝了起来。</p><p>仙道得知流川的姐夫趁着妻子昏迷之际，且流川当时年少，借机侵占了他们的住所，心里多少感到不痛快，他站在花洒下，一面冲澡一面寻思着该如何帮助流川夺回本该属于他的东西。</p><p>流川喝完果汁索性盘腿坐在了地上，他没有动夜宵，打算等仙道洗完澡两个人一起吃。</p><p>过了一会儿，仙道擦着头发从浴室里出来，上前俯下身摸了摸流川的头发，笑着说道：“坐地上干嘛呀？”</p><p>“你管我。”流川掰开筷子，他抬起头看了仙道好几眼。</p><p>“怎么了？有什么不对吗？”仙道感觉他的目光有些奇怪。</p><p>“你穿我的衣服，至少年轻了二十岁。”</p><p>仙道撇了撇嘴，屈指弹了下流川的脑门，挨着他一同坐在矮桌边：“那我们岂不是成了忘年之恋？”</p><p>“你今天爽约。”流川喝了冰饮，头脑清醒了不少。</p><p>“小朋友，现在才提这件事，你的反射弧稍微长了一点吧？”仙道翻了罐啤酒，“啪”地一声拉开了易拉环，“我爸有位朋友的儿子，他的妻子用匕首刺伤了他的情人，刚好我在场，所以去警署做了份笔录，不光这样，还得躲开大量的记者，耽误了不少时间。当然，我没去接你肯定是我的不对。要不明天请你看电影吃晚饭，当作赔罪，你能原谅我吗？”他抬起头朝流川眨了眨眼睛，露出一副纯良无辜的模样。</p><p>“约会？”</p><p>“也可以这么理解。毕竟我们还没有正式约会过啊。”</p><p>“明早我要先去学校体育馆一趟。”</p><p>“啊？你的脚还没有彻底康复诶，不能勉强参加训练。”</p><p>“队友集训完回东京了。近泽安排了对抗赛。我不上场，就站在旁边看看。”</p><p>“说得这么可怜？”仙道不由地笑出了声，“好啦。明天我没有行程安排，可以陪你一整天。”</p><p>“看比赛你不会无聊吗？”</p><p>“笨蛋，这还用问吗？只要能看到你，我肯定不觉得无聊啊。”</p><p>“大白痴。”流川最受不了仙道说情话，耳廓转眼间变红了。</p><p>两人有一句没一句地聊着天，不知不觉将矮桌上的夜宵全部解决了，而后他们各自去小浴室洗漱，准备睡觉。</p><p>流川把空调温度调高了两度，耳边忽然传来悉悉索索的轻微脚步声，他脱口说了句“煤球来了”。</p><p>“煤球是什么东西啊？”仙道弯身在收拾矮桌上的食物残渣。</p><p>“猫。”流川放下遥控器，爬到床上把窗户打开了。</p><p>那只浑身漆黑的流浪猫轻巧地跃落在窗台上，低头把叼在嘴里的死老鼠放在流川的跟前。</p><p>仙道刚好瞥见，脸色都变了，连忙说道：“喂，快把窗关了！”</p><p>“紧张什么？煤球是来看我的。”流川已经习惯了黑猫偶尔的“馈赠”。</p><p>煤球依旧和流川保持着一定的距离，它舔了舔前爪，“喵呜喵呜”叫了两声。</p><p>流川跳下床对仙道说：“我去拿盒牛奶。”</p><p>“你可不能碰那只死老鼠。”仙道抱着手提醒他。</p><p>“废话，我有那么傻？”流川嫌弃地斜了仙道一眼，没走几步又停了下来，认真地交待，“当心煤球，它很凶，会挠你。”</p><p>“噢，知道了。”仙道对猫的习性不太了解，着实不懂为什么它带了只死老鼠过来，流川却一点儿都不生气，眼神反而看起来很得意似的。</p><p>流川端着装满牛奶的小碗回来，搁在了窗台上。</p><p>煤球用绿莹莹的双眼注视了流川一会儿，低下头开始喝牛奶了。</p><p>流川就这么看着，不敢贸然抚摸它。</p><p>“你也不可以接近它？”仙道跟着爬上了单人床，盘腿坐在流川身后，伸手搂住他的腰。</p><p>“对，流浪猫和家养的猫性情不同。”流川就势靠在仙道的怀里。</p><p>“这样啊。那流浪的狐狸嘞？可以家养吗？”</p><p>“东京街头哪有狐狸……等等，你在讲我？”流川反应过来，用手肘撞了仙道一下。</p><p>“我是说真的，你先搬到我那里去住吧。”仙道抱紧了流川，“私心确实有，我想跟你同居。但另一点更为重要，这片区域其实是吸毒者的栖居地。我不知道你已经住了多久了，没出什么事只能说是你运气特别好。可凡事都有万一，招惹上那些家伙很可能会被他们拖进深渊里。”</p><p>流川有自己的处事原则，不愿意太过于依附仙道，但这番话是事实，他难以反驳，只能选择沉默不语。</p><p>“又开始犟了？”流川的反应在仙道的预料当中，他话锋一转，“你这边房租多少一个月？”</p><p>“三万日元，水电自理。”</p><p>“我绝对不会同意让你继续待在这里，如果你不肯妥协，我有折中的方法。”仙道尽量不以强势的态度与流川协商，“我把客房租给你，条件和你的房东开得一样。你的钱与其给别人，还不如给我，你认为呢？”</p><p>“你家的房租不可能这么便宜。”</p><p>“我说了算啊。要是这个方法你有异议，我会采取强制性手段。”</p><p>“你准备干嘛？”流川警觉地直起身，扭头盯着仙道的眼睛。</p><p>“让你难堪的事我肯定不会做。我只能派人去找房东的麻烦。”</p><p>“又不讲道理了么？”流川说完忿忿地抿了下唇角。</p><p>“讲了道理你不听，我也很无奈啊。”仙道丝毫不畏惧流川的目光，冲他露出温和的笑容。</p><p>“所以我没得选？”</p><p>“有啊，你还可以选择在我的卧室里租一半床位。给你打五折。”</p><p>流川看着仙道这副欠揍的模样，垂下眼深深地叹了口气。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>44</p><p> </p><p>兴许是因为煤球好一阵子没见过流川了，它在窗台上逗留了很长时间才离开。</p><p>流川清理完那只死老鼠，去浴室里洗了个手，出来的时候把屋子里的灯关了。</p><p>仙道已经躺下了，双手交抱着垫在后脑勺下面。</p><p>今晚的月亮很大，高悬于天际，月光透过窗外那棵樟木的枝叶间照进室内。</p><p>单人床比较狭窄，仙道侧过身往里面挪了挪，给流川空出位置，随口问道：“明天几点出门？”</p><p>流川背对着仙道躺倒在床上：“你又要睡懒觉？”</p><p>“可能吧，我早上起不来。”仙道揽住流川的腰，将他拽进怀里。</p><p>“大白痴，这样更挤。”流川皱了下眉头。</p><p>仙道静默了片刻，凑近了流川一些，轻轻地吻咬他的耳垂。</p><p>“又搞什么？”流川扭过头不悦地看着仙道。</p><p>“你忘记给我晚安吻了。”仙道说完抬起手捏住流川的下巴，重重地亲了上去。</p><p>目前两人正处于感情升温期，对于接吻这件事相当热衷，很快便双双投入其中。</p><p>仙道觉得流川的吻技越来越好了，好像真的用一个吻就能杀死自己。</p><p>流川翻了个身跨坐在仙道的腰上，他的喘息变得粗重起来。</p><p>“小朋友，你这样我会把持不住的。”仙道感到被流川再度强烈地吸引住了。</p><p>“谁怕谁。”</p><p>“少来，我已经不相信你了，每次一撩完我就喊停秒睡。你是不是太高估我的忍耐力了？”</p><p>“今晚喊停的那个人是白痴。”</p><p>“你说的。”仙道忽然坐了起来，揽抱住流川猛地将他按倒在床上。</p><p>看着月光里的流川，仙道顿时心跳加速，连呼出的气息也随之变得灼热起来。</p><p>“不脱衣服？”流川有点局促，眼神紧张地问。</p><p>“急什么？”仙道低下头又吻住了流川，强势地闯入他的口腔。</p><p>流川闭上眼睛回应仙道的亲吻，过长的睫毛因为他的抚触而轻颤着。</p><p>仙道就势撑开了流川的长腿，帮他把裤子脱了下来。</p><p>流川的脸瞬间烧了起来，他抬起手臂遮挡住眼睛，不好意思与仙道对视。</p><p>“难为情吗？”仙道亲了亲流川的脸颊。</p><p>“你太啰嗦了！”流川没好气地回答。</p><p>仙道没有反驳，一边压着流川接吻，一边爱抚着他。</p><p>流川含混不清地哼了几声，意识逐渐变得模糊起来，像是坠入了情梦中。</p><p>仙道知道流川好面子，不想明天害他被队友调侃，竭力克制在他脖子上留下吻痕的念头。</p><p>流川没能坚持多久，无意识地抱紧了仙道，尽数释放在他的手里。</p><p>“还要继续么？”仙道感觉自己已经到了极限，他的嗓音沙哑了许多。</p><p>“都说了，喊停的是白痴。”流川的脸更红了。</p><p>由于事前没有准备润滑剂，仙道只能慢慢地扩张。</p><p>流川不太好受，觉得格外羞耻，刚刚才有所平稳的呼吸又沉促起来。</p><p>“放松点。”仙道撤出手指，让流川转过身背对着自己，温柔地摩挲着他的腰腹。</p><p>“唔。”流川额前的头发被汗水濡湿了，他心里没底，不安地闭上了眼睛。</p><p>仙道尝试性地顶了进去，进到一半的时候，发现流川好像在发抖，他当即停住了，低声问道：“疼吗？”</p><p>流川的脸埋在枕头里，他极轻地回答：“还好……”</p><p>仙道听流川的声音都不太对了，不忍再继续深入，他长吁一口气退了出来，而后挤进了他的双腿间。</p><p>流川回过头茫然地盯着仙道，他的眼睛看起来湿漉漉的。</p><p>“是我喊停，要骂我白痴吗？”仙道贴着流川的腿根磨蹭，“这样不难受吧？”</p><p>“我没想到那么痛。”流川被仙道蹭得忍不住闷哼了一声。</p><p>“怪我没有做好准备工作。”仙道用牙尖咬了咬流川汗涔涔的后颈，扣住他的腰律动起来。</p><p> </p><p>翌日。五点多就开始下雨了。玻璃窗外水流模糊，淅淅沥沥的雨声不断地在城市中回响着。</p><p>流川做了两份早餐，他吃完自己这一份，发现仙道还没醒。</p><p>“喂，起床了。”流川走到床边，抬起脚踹了踹仙道的膝盖。</p><p>仙道艰难地仰起头看向流川，但很快翻了个身，拉起被子盖住了脑袋。</p><p>“你的眼睛明明都睁开了。”流川弯下腰用力地扯开仙道的被子。</p><p>“真是伤脑筋，昨晚我干嘛要心软？应该做到你下不了床才对嘛……”仙道郁闷地坐了起来，拨弄着睡乱的头发，有气无力地说，“……困死了。”</p><p>提到昨天夜里发生的事，流川耳朵阵阵发烫，虽说仙道中途放弃了，但后续也算是更进一步的亲密接触了。</p><p>“让我再睡半个小时吧。”仙道拉住流川的手晃了一下，“等等还得开车，下雨天疲劳驾驶不安全诶。”</p><p>“超过半个小时，我保证把你丢出去。”流川神情严肃地说。</p><p>“是吗。”仙道倏地身子往前一倾，环抱住流川的腰，顺势把他压倒在床上，“小朋友，别这么嚣张。以你的能力丢不动我。”</p><p>“少自大。”流川屈起膝盖顶向仙道的腹部，但是却被他轻松地按了回去。</p><p>“投降吗？”仙道牢牢地钳制住流川，当然，和与人搏击不同，他适当的保留了几分实力。</p><p>“不。”流川毕竟在打架方面从未受过专业的训练，面对高段位的仙道就没辙了。</p><p>“你那里不痛了吧？”仙道饶有兴致地跟流川较着劲。</p><p>“我迟早会打赢你的！”流川没有正面回答，带着怒意的眼中不自觉闪过一丝赧然，他企图掀翻仙道，不过再一次被无情地镇压了。</p><p>“认输我就放过你。”仙道低头衔住流川颈侧的皮肉，不轻不重地咬了几口。</p><p>“休想。”流川缩了下脖子，他难以挣脱，颇感懊恼地磨了下牙，“你给我差不多一点。”</p><p>“哦。”仙道见好就收，把脸枕在流川的肩膀上，闭着眼睛说，“八点半我肯定起来。”说完他就没动静了。</p><p>流川默然寻思，自己的力气不算太小，且常年参加篮球训练，除了体力稍微有点劣势之外，在球场上的冲撞力和爆发力全都很强，怎么会跟仙道差了那么大一截？这么想着，流川抬起手捏着仙道的手臂，觉得他的肱二头肌也不算特别发达，还没打中锋的那几个队友健壮，哪来这么大的压制力？</p><p>“你再吵的话我就继续昨晚的事情了……”仙道嘟囔道。</p><p>“嘁。”流川有些不甘地松开了仙道的手臂，把脖子扭向窗户那一边，望着雨水中苍翠色的樟木。</p><p>“很好，这样才乖嘛。”仙道摸摸流川的头发。</p><p>流川没再作声，暗中盘算着以后怎么对付仙道，但因为目前的姿势过于暧昧，影响了他的思路，所以暂时想不出什么可行的方法。</p><p>仙道就这样睡了大半个小时，慢悠悠地醒转过来，他的起床气彻底消散了，抬起头冲着流川愉悦地说：“嗨，早上好。”</p><p>“我的手麻了。”流川板着脸孔，抓准机会一把推开仙道。</p><p>“要我帮你按几下吗？”仙道说完伸了个懒腰，低沉地“唔”了一声。</p><p>“你的好意我心领了。”流川赶紧跳下床，原地活动着肩膀以缓解不适。</p><p>仙道深吸一口气从床上坐了起来，他没找到短袖，光着上身去浴室洗漱了。</p><p>流川把凌乱的床单和被子收拾好，无意中瞥见那件衣服掉进了床挨着墙的间隙中了，于是伸手把它扯了出来。</p><p>“流川，有没有发胶？”仙道从浴室里探出头询问。</p><p>“没有。”流川上前把衣服递给仙道。</p><p>“啊？那我的发型怎么办？”仙道穿好衣服，愁眉不展地问。</p><p>“就这样也不错。”</p><p>“但是有点奇怪诶。”仙道对此表示怀疑。</p><p>“长得帅没事。”流川搞不懂仙道为什么如此执着外表。</p><p>“好吧。”这句话很有效，仙道转过身对着镜子抓了抓头发。</p><p>流川抱着手斜靠在门框上，不耐烦地提醒：“抓紧时间，对抗赛十点开局。”</p><p>“不要催我嘛。”</p><p>流川看了仙道一会儿，扭头走回起居室，拎起靠在墙边的双肩包。</p><p>仙道磨蹭了好半天才总算换鞋出门。</p><p>流川撑开伞刚走进雨中，煤球就从附近的墙上跃下来。</p><p>煤球不知道从哪棵树上逮来一只麻雀，丢在流川的脚边，叫了一声之后潇洒地破雨而去。</p><p>麻雀莫名其妙被带到这里来，像是很茫然似的，它的翅膀湿透了飞不起来，只能一跳一跳地逃走了。</p><p>“那只猫怎么什么都抓来给你啊。”仙道关上门，弯身钻到伞下，亲昵地搂住流川的肩膀。</p><p>“因为煤球喜欢我。”流川言辞中透出一股自豪。</p><p>“我也喜欢你啊，都没见你这么高兴。”仙道捏了下流川的脸颊，带着他沿着潮湿的小路往停车场方向走去。</p><p>“白痴。”流川把伞朝仙道那边斜了一些。</p><p>“哦，对了，今晚我们回这边稍微收拾一下东西，明天我让秋吉他们开车过来帮你搬家。”</p><p>“嗯。”流川偏过头望了望仙道的侧面，“你比煤球好多了。”</p><p>“你是在夸我吗？”</p><p>“所以你喜欢我，我更高兴。”流川说完露出了拘谨的神色，“……我是不是说了句蠢话？”</p><p>“你知道就好。要是我连一只流浪猫都不如，未免也太惨了吧。”仙道哑然失笑。</p><p>“可能要下一整天的雨。”流川没再继续这个话题，仰起头看着灰蒙蒙的天空，密集的雨点持续不断地坠落下来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>45</p><p> </p><p>虽说错过了上班高峰期，但是由于雨势过大，车辆的行驶速度都很慢，以致前往东京大学的必经之路拥堵了很长时间才慢慢恢复畅通。所以，流川和仙道抵达体育馆时，对抗赛已经中场休息了。</p><p>近泽刚好正对着敞开的大门，率先看见流川的出现，抬手朝他打招呼：“怎么迟到了？”</p><p>流川脱了鞋走进馆内，边走边回答：“堵车。”</p><p>仙道将雨伞收了起来，顺手拂去流川头发上的水雾。</p><p>“脚伤好了没？”近泽晒黑了许多，笑起来牙齿显得很白。</p><p>“过几天就能训练了。”</p><p>“别勉强，等完全无碍了再说。”近泽的视线越过流川，向跟在他后面的仙道点头示意。</p><p>“你好。”仙道回以微笑。</p><p>其余在场的队员多是性格爽朗的年轻人，纷纷围聚过来询问流川的脚伤是否已经恢复。</p><p>“嗨，流川枫。”因腰椎严重受伤而休学了将近一年的时山今日也归队了。</p><p>“能打球了？”</p><p>“当然啦。”时山擦去从鬓角淌下来的汗水，“可惜上半场我只拿了十分，毕竟太长时间没有碰触篮球了，手感差得一塌糊涂……诶，对了，你也是被内海侑真那个混账东西撞伤的吧？”</p><p>流川点点头，“嗯”了一声。</p><p>“去年那场比赛你在补考吧，应该没见到那家伙的卑劣手段。但近泽应该会提醒你啊。”</p><p>“我提醒了，可是防不胜防。”近泽连忙开口辩解。</p><p>“还好流川伤得不是很厉害，我就惨了，在医院整整躺了四个月才站得起来。”回想起这桩事，时山显出一副郁闷的样子，不过他很快又露出了笑容，“前两天我听说，内海那家伙被人打得下颔骨错位，实在太解气了。”</p><p>“但愿明年内海侑真不会出现了，次次在他的卑劣手段下损兵折将，又不能以暴力还击，想想真是挺憋屈的。”</p><p>“住院期间我寻思着，若是运动生涯从此结束，我肯定要去报复内海侑真的，哪怕坐牢也没关系。幸好不必走上这一步。”</p><p>梨穗和另一位大一的队员提着两袋冰镇运动特饮从外面走进来。</p><p>“仙道哥！”梨穗俨然成了仙道的粉丝，高声呼喊了一句。</p><p>“这死丫头简直把我当成了摆设。”近泽无奈地说。</p><p>“这位是？”时山光顾着抱怨内海侑真的劣行，忽略了仙道的存在。</p><p>“哦，他是流川的哥哥。”近泽回答道。</p><p>梨穗已经跑了过来，从袋子里拿了罐饮料塞进仙道手里：“仙道哥，你今天穿得好青春啊，像高中生一样。”</p><p>“我就说你年轻了二十岁。”流川趁机面无表情地调侃仙道。</p><p>“喂，你知不知道你这副样子很欠揍？”仙道捏了下他的脸颊。</p><p>“流川枫！”梨穗不分青红皂白地打了下流川的手臂，“你怎么又对你哥这么没礼貌？”她一面说一面把饮料分发给周围的队友。</p><p>武田站在旁边乐呵呵地说：“我倒觉得他们变得亲密多了。上次见面，感觉流川对仙道哥的态度相当排斥啊。”</p><p>“仙道不是我哥。我们是恋人关系。”流川语气平静地说。</p><p>仙道以为自己听错了，吃惊地睁大了眼睛，他完全没有料到流川会这么直接地当众坦白。</p><p>其他人一时没反应过来，突然间集体沉默了，齐刷刷地将诧异的目光投向流川。</p><p>“我说……你在开玩笑吗？”梨穗第一个开口，她说话都有些不利索了。</p><p>“这种事有什么可开玩笑的。”流川从未觉得和仙道在一起是件令人不齿的事。</p><p>“抱歉啊，之前你们说我是流川的哥哥，我没有否认。”仙道察觉体育馆内的气氛变得尴尬起来，“这不是流川的问题，当时我在追求他，希望借此和他拉近一点距离。”</p><p>“怪不得这么多女孩子倾慕你，你一直无动于衷，原来……”时山故作惊恐地说，“老实交代，我们在球场上搭档那么久，你是不是觊觎过我？”</p><p>“没有。我只喜欢过仙道。”流川明确地说。</p><p>“可以把那个‘过’字去掉吗？说喜欢就可以了。”仙道低声纠正他。</p><p>“少啰嗦。”</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>“还好还好。”时山的目的是为了调节一下气氛，话锋一转笑着说，“你平时拽得要命，我还以为你瞧不上任何人呢。”</p><p>“那是因为仙道哥长得帅呀。”梨穗直率地说。</p><p>“这么说起来的话，你上次破天荒地问我借吹风机收拾发型，是去赴仙道哥的约吧？”</p><p>“还有这回事？”仙道接过近泽的话茬，“那会儿你不是很讨厌我吗？”</p><p>“我现在也很讨厌你。”流川为了保留一些面子，偏过头傲气地说，“怎么了？”</p><p>“摊上这嘴硬的小子有你受的了。”时山深表同情地看向仙道。</p><p>仙道原本担心流川的队友们会因为流川的性取向而产生嫌恶感，但意外地发现他们对此似乎没有强烈的抵触情绪，心中暗暗地松了口气。</p><p>“那……仙道哥，待会儿你请我们吃午饭吧！”武田不管什么事都能扯到吃的，“毕竟你把我们球队的王牌都追到手了，总得有点表示。否则我第一个反对你们交往。”</p><p>“你反对有什么用？”流川不留情面地打击他。</p><p>“流川，我早就想教训你了，大家认识少说也有两年了，你一次都没有参加过球队聚餐，太不给我们面子了吧？”近泽摆出了队长的架势，严肃地说，“今天刚好时山回来了，难得人齐，况且上次和仙道哥也讲好了，你脚伤好了一起吃顿饭庆祝。话已经说到这个份上，要是你还借故推辞，往后的比赛你就等着坐冷板凳吧。”</p><p>“队长，你居然以此要挟流川？”时山搭住近泽的肩膀拍了一拍，“干得漂亮，他每次一出场就抢尽我的风头。还有观众席上的那些女孩子，跟疯了似的高喊什么‘流川枫，我爱你’，吵死人了。”</p><p>“仙道哥，请我们吃饭吗？”武田不希望话题被转移，他明明比仙道高了半个头，又长得很魁梧，却神情乖巧地眨着双眼。</p><p>“好啊。”仙道看到他这样模样，忍不住想笑，“你们想吃什么尽管开口，我买单。”</p><p>“太棒了！”武田高兴地振臂高呼起来。</p><p>这时，负责担任裁判的一名队员吹响了下半场开始的哨声。</p><p>流川带着仙道走到休息区，拉了张椅子给他，自己也跟着坐了下来。</p><p>“你做好心理准备，武田很能吃。”流川靠在椅背上，抱着手观战。</p><p>“怎么可能一顿饭就把我吃穷了？”仙道目前对篮球略知一二，与流川一同注视着球场方向，“喂，你一点都不害怕你的队友知道我们的关系之后，全体排斥你吗？”</p><p>“你那边的朋友都清楚我们是恋人，如果我选择隐瞒，对你不公平。”流川的目光追随的正运球进攻的时山，感觉他与去年相比，行动的确迟缓了不少，好在本身基础扎实，即便荒废了近一年，勉强还能应战。</p><p>“你是不是早就开始在意我了？”仙道偏过头看着流川的侧脸。</p><p>流川像是被说中了心事，眼神闪烁了一下，不过很快恢复了常态，他点了点头，低沉地“嗯”了一声，过了片刻继续说：“我好几次做噩梦都梦见了你。”</p><p>“啊？我是你的噩梦吗？”</p><p>“不是。”流川抿了下唇角，“你出现在噩梦里。噩梦……就结束了。”他很不习惯说这样的话，表情显得有点儿不自在。</p><p>仙道心里微微一动，仿佛感受到有类似于光亮的东西从心底深处透射出来。</p><p>无疑，流川不属于软弱的人，他有自己的生存法则，即便陷入困境，也能强势地摆脱。</p><p>仙道难以想象，琴音出事后，多少个夜里流川孤身一人躺在狭小的单人床上，于黑暗的梦境中反反复复地寻找着出路。但他并不胆怯，亦不畏惧，相反，再困顿的生活都无法击败他。想到这里，仙道觉得流川被父亲带回本家那晚，他因为迷路不知道怎么去附属医院而折返回来向自己求助，已是最大限度的低头了吧。</p><p>“很奇怪？”流川不确定仙道的缄默代表什么意思。</p><p>“不奇怪，一点都不奇怪。听到你对我说这样的话，我很开心。”仙道伸手搂住了流川的肩膀，“我知道你的内心潜藏着一些阴影，它们有时候会像猛兽似的突然跳出来咬你一口。难以承受的话你可以告诉我的。我希望你可以过得轻松一点，能够一直心无旁骛地打球，每天做你喜欢做的事。”</p><p>“我都不知道你的爱好是什么。”流川这才意识到自己对仙道的了解并不算特别深。</p><p>“嗯？我的爱好很广泛诶，经常发生改变。但是从现在开始，有一样我打算坚持到底。”这么说着，仙道的眼底出现了温存的神色，像是泛起亮光的海洋。</p><p>“是什么？”流川剑眉蹙起困惑盯着仙道。</p><p>“你这迟钝的小鬼啊……”仙道不禁扶额，他叹了口气没有再说什么。</p><p>“嘁，反正我们有的是时间相处，我总会知道的。”流川自信地说。</p><p>“那我只能拭目以待了。”仙道无奈地顺着他的话接了下去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>46</p><p> </p><p>对抗赛结束之后，大家各自退场去冲澡换衣服了。</p><p>雨还在下，体育馆大门外一片水茫茫的景象。</p><p>流川许久不碰篮球，手痒极了，趁仙道不注意，他不动声色地溜进更衣室穿好球鞋，准备上场投几个球过过瘾。</p><p>仙道正被武田缠着商量去哪里吃午饭，瞥见流川弯身拾起篮球，连忙喊道：“流川枫，你给我回来！”</p><p>流川好像没听见似的，已经迅速地投出了一个三分球，直接空心入篮。</p><p>时山体力透支，坐在休息椅上喘着重气，他看着流川潇洒的身姿，嘟哝了一句：“这小鬼又开始耍帅了。”</p><p>才说完，门口就传来数位女学生激动的叫喊声，她们的手上提着湿漉漉的雨伞，鞋面上沾着水渍，显然是刚刚冒雨赶到的。</p><p>“唉，如果这些女孩子知道流川并非单身，而且还是交了男朋友，男朋友又长得特别帅，估计少女心会碎满地吧。”梨穗不禁为此叹惋。</p><p>近泽搭住梨穗的肩膀，以略带不悦的口吻说：“十句话里十一句都在夸仙道哥，你考虑过我的感受吗？”</p><p>“你自己不也成天宣称那个叫什么真奈美的演员是你心目中的女神嘛。”梨穗借机抱怨起来，“就连手机屏幕都是她的剧照。”</p><p>“什么嘛，早就换成我们两个人的合影了。”近泽说完不好意思地按着后脖颈。</p><p>仙道本以为流川投完一个球就会罢休，哪知道他又开始运球了，看架势像是要带球上篮。</p><p>“流川枫，你忘记三岛医生怎么交代的？”仙道快步上前，也不讲什么篮球规则，一下抄走了流川手里的篮球，他就势往旁边一抛，恰巧扔进了装篮球的筐子里。</p><p>“你……”流川不可思议地看着仙道，“你会打球？”</p><p>“我会打你。”仙道轻拍了一下流川的后脑勺以示警告，“三岛医生说了，你短期内不可以参加体育运动，当耳旁风了吗？”</p><p>“你在教训我？”流川性格反叛，眼神隐隐地不爽起来。</p><p>“是关心你，换作别人我才懒得管嘞。”</p><p>“喔。”流川抬手拨了下刘海，“原地投球又没关系。”</p><p>“不要急于一时，万一不慎再次扭伤，吃苦头的人是你啊。笨蛋。”仙道的话音温和了几分，像是劝告又像是在哄流川，“相信我，再过一周肯定可以行动自如了。到时候你想打一整天的篮球都行。”</p><p>“你在旁边看？”</p><p>“好啊。”仙道欣然同意了，“能暂时妥协了吗？”</p><p>“走。”流川拽住他的手离开了球场。</p><p>时山看着仙道露出了钦佩的眼神：“仙道哥，你太强了吧！居然拗得过流川这个犟小子？”</p><p>“这你就不懂了吧？”武田煞有介事地说，“所谓爱情，不就是一物降一物嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>仙道觉得第一次请流川的队友吃饭不能太随意，所以打电话给花散里的老板娘预定了聚餐的房间，并让她提前准备以上等和牛为主的招牌料理。</p><p>“那家店超级贵诶。仙道哥，今天你要破费啦。”武田的眼睛里闪烁着雀跃的光亮。</p><p>时山用手肘撞了撞流川，以调侃的语气说：“你男朋友挺大方的嘛。以后记得多带他出来玩。”</p><p>仙道的车载不了所有人，在近泽的建议下，大家一起去了附近的车站搭乘公共汽车。</p><p>正值暑假，学校附近没多少学生，车上难得不那么拥挤。</p><p>仙道很多年没有乘过公共汽车了，他看着车窗外的雨脚，以及路旁青翠的树木，心情十分舒畅。</p><p>“你在高兴什么？”流川有点莫名其妙地看着仙道。</p><p>“不知道诶。可能感觉像是回到了我的高中时代吧。”仙道调整了一下坐姿，习惯性地伸手揽住流川的肩膀，“那会儿没什么烦心事，过得很自在。每逢周末，我和长南就去隅田川垂钓。我钓到过二尺长的大鱼诶。”</p><p>“原来你喜欢钓鱼。”流川紧跟着说，“我不喜欢，不仅浪费时间，还很无聊。”</p><p>“干嘛？我又没让你陪我去钓鱼。”仙道不由得笑了出来。</p><p>“但我可以陪你去。”流川的语气和缓了一些，“你钓你的鱼，我睡觉。”</p><p>“这个计划不错嘛。好啊，再过半个月，蝉羽就放暑假了，一起去冲绳海钓吧。”</p><p>“去那么远？”</p><p>“最近我可不敢带着你们在东京湾闲逛，尤其是隅田川一带，到处都是内海家的人。”仙道压低了嗓门，“内海航一郎这段时间焦头烂额，要是看见我出现在他的地盘附近，肯定会对付我的。我一个人当然无所谓，万一你和小蝉羽有什么闪失那就糟糕了。”</p><p>“嗯。”流川对东京帮派的势力分布并不清楚，听仙道说完点了点头，“现在我不能答应。提前两天告诉你。”</p><p>“除了去鹤田大叔的便利店打工你还能有什么要紧事？我帮你请假。”</p><p>“不行。”流川明确地拒绝了，“先不说我欠你们家的钱，房租费我都不够。”</p><p>“你和琴音姐住的时候，也是每个月向她支付房租的吗？”仙道忽然这样问道。</p><p>“怎么可能。”流川不明所以地回答。</p><p>“那我再问你一个更简单的问题。琴音姐给你买球鞋你会不会收下？”</p><p>“会，我的球鞋都是我姐买的。”流川回忆起以前琴音对自己无微不至的照顾，又想到她现在的境遇，心中不免感到有些怅然。</p><p>“那我买给你呢？”</p><p>“不要。”流川想都没想，脱口而出，“我不会花你的钱，交往那天你同意的。”</p><p>“如果我告诉你，我现在反悔了，你打算怎么办？”流川的区别对待，令仙道内心涌上来一股不可名状的负面情绪，“琴音姐是你的家人没错，你和她什么都不计较。跟我却分得清清楚楚，那我算什么？”</p><p>“你怎么了？”流川发觉仙道说话的语气不太对劲。</p><p>“没怎么。一再地被你视为外人，我心里很难过。”仙道说完拿开了搭在流川肩膀上的手，他稍稍侧过身，把脸转向车窗，看着那些在雨中往来的行人。</p><p>“喂。”流川搞不懂仙道好端端地为什么像在赌气似的。</p><p>“我没事。”仙道很少像此刻这样感到异常的郁闷，总觉得现如今和流川只不过是身体上拉近了距离而已。心与心之间，还隔着重重的山海，难以真正的靠近。</p><p>流川也就没再追问，他从包里拿出手机，翻看着记事本里的账单。</p><p>仙道本以为流川至少会解释一两句，哪知道居然瞥见他顾自玩起了手机。</p><p>这种举动无异于火上加油，仙道感到越加挫败了，暗自寻思着如何才能在流川心中获得与琴音相当的地位。</p><p>公共汽车走走停停行驶了一个多小时，抵达了花散里附近的站点。</p><p>流川下车后，撑开伞回过头等仙道。不过仙道被武田拉过去打听花散里有哪些好吃的了。</p><p>“搞什么……”流川发现仙道看都没看自己一眼，颇为郁闷地跟在后面。</p><p>仙道擅长处理人际关系，轻轻松松地就跟流川的这帮队友找到了共同话题。</p><p>一行人说说笑笑地抵达了花散里门口。</p><p>负责接迎的两位少女穿着正式的和服，曼妙地躬身行礼。</p><p>这时已经过了饭点，加上来花散里吃饭的人向来不多，店里没有其他客人了。</p><p>老板娘随夫家姓桃沢，四十岁出头，不过保养得很好，看起来也就三十岁不到。</p><p>“来啦？”桃沢手里拿着一支点燃的女士烟，说完优雅地抽了一口，缓缓地吐出白色的烟气，“怎么和一帮孩子混在一起了？”</p><p>“女士，我们都成年了。”近泽开口说道。</p><p>“是吗。”桃沢笑了一下没有反驳，她叫来旁边的一位少女，低声交代，“带他们去收拾好的包间。不要怠慢了。”</p><p>花散里是传统的日式建筑，内部装修极为雅致，大概是点了熏香，四处飘散着花的气息。</p><p>大概这里的氛围太过幽静吧，向来吵吵闹闹的球队收敛了许多，全都不自觉地压低了话音。</p><p>由于仙道提前打了招呼，入座没一会儿，店里的少女们就依次捧着精致的料理送入室内。</p><p>武田早就饥肠辘辘了，率先夹了片和牛刺身塞进嘴里，他满足地咀嚼着，打球之后的疲惫顷刻间一扫而空。</p><p>流川往仙道身边挪了挪，轻声询问：“喂，你到底怎么了？”</p><p>“都说了没事啊。”仙道剥了只明虾，沾好酱料放进流川跟前的小碗里。</p><p>“喔。”流川还是觉得仙道哪里不对劲，像是出现了什么隔阂似的，但他又不知道该如何化解，闷闷不乐地拿起筷子，夹起碗里的虾咬了一半。</p><p>“这里的酒也太好喝了吧？”时山咂了咂嘴，又拿起酒瓶倒满了一杯。</p><p>“时山前辈，你千万别喝醉了。你每次发酒疯都打人。”一位队员小声地提醒。</p><p>“不就那一次吗？都是队长的错，不停地灌我，害我吐得半死，嗓子疼了一个多礼拜。”时山说着，忿忿地横了近泽一眼，“喂，敢不敢再比一回酒量？”</p><p>“我说，今天的目标难道不是第一次和我们聚会的流川枫吗？”近泽晃着酒杯，把矛头转向了沉默不语的流川。</p><p>“别别别！”刚才说话的那位队员连忙出声制止，“万一流川君喝多了也打人，我们全得死在这里！我们还年轻啊，开开心心地活着不好吗？”</p><p>其余打算起哄的队员听完这句话，都非常自觉地放下了酒杯。</p><p>流川没说话，心想，按理说，碰到喝酒这种状况，仙道肯定会开口解围或者直接站在自己这边，但这次却丝毫不为所动，好像跟他完全没关系似的。觉察到这一点，流川皱眉反思刚才是不是无意中说了什么伤害仙道的话。</p><p>梨穗的食量很小，稍微吃一点就饱了，她喝着果汁拍拍近泽的手臂，以撒娇的语气说：“我想买条项链，吊坠是小海豚，特别可爱。不过价格有点贵，你赞助我一部分嘛。”</p><p>“可以啊。”近泽二话不说从运动包里摸出钱包，把银行卡交给了梨穗。</p><p>“我会帮你带份小礼物的！”梨穗露出高兴的笑容。</p><p>流川若有所思地看着他们，过了片刻，转过头盯着仙道。</p><p>“有事吗？”仙道察觉到流川的目光，不解地问了句。</p><p>流川踌躇良久，突然勾住仙道的脖子把他强行拽了过来，语气生硬地说：“下午给我买球鞋。新款的我全要。行不行？”</p><p>“行啊。”仙道拉开流川的手，直起身迎上他的视线，随即笑了起来，“不跟我见外了？”</p><p>“你这样表示闹完脾气了吗？”流川反问了一句。</p><p>“我根本就没有闹脾气，在想事情而已。”</p><p>“少来。”流川看到仙道眼中又出现了熟悉的笑意，心情因此放松了，“没见过你这么奇怪的人。”</p><p>时山用力地咳嗽了一声，抱着手睨着流川：“拜托，我们这么多人在场诶。”</p><p>“怎么？要加菜吗？”仙道轻巧地避开了话题。</p><p>“好！”武田紧跟着高声回应。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>47</p><p> </p><p>大家吃完这顿饭走出花散里时，外面的雨已经停了，路面上随处可见被大雨打落的绿叶。</p><p>潮湿的风拂过店面一角那株盛放的茉莉，空气中因此飘散着沁人心脾的清甜花香。</p><p>“仙道哥，那我们就先回去了。”近泽代表全员向仙道告别，“感谢你今日的款待。”</p><p>“流川枫这小子以后就归你啦。”武田酒足饭饱，心情非常愉悦，音调上扬地开了句玩笑。</p><p>“白痴。”流川双手插在裤子口袋里，一副桀骜的模样。</p><p>等近泽带着队员们走远后，仙道伸手搂住流川的肩膀：“你的这些同学比我想象中好相处多了，我还以为他们会排斥我诶。”</p><p>流川刚想开口接话，背后忽然有人呼喊“流川枫”，他一听这个女声非常熟悉，扭头一看，眼神随即柔和了几分。</p><p>仙道发觉了流川细微的表情变化，跟着回过身，只见一位长相明艳的年轻女孩笑着跑过来。</p><p>“实在是太巧了！居然在街上碰到你。”女孩把一缕卷曲的长发顺手勾到了耳后，仰起头冲着流川高兴地笑了，“公司派我来东京出差，下午没什么事准备到处逛逛，正打算晚上请你吃饭呢，没想到就遇上了。怎么样，最近过得好吗？”</p><p>“还不错。”流川难得没有表现出冷漠的态度。</p><p>这一点令仙道感到疑惑，他寻思着眼前这位女孩肯定和流川关系匪浅吧。</p><p>“你的朋友吗？”女孩把目光转向了仙道。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“你好，我叫井上彩子。初次见面，请多指教。”</p><p>“仙道彰，请多指教。”仙道礼节性地握了下彩子的手，很快松开了。</p><p>彩子笑了笑，继续和流川说话：“琴音姐好点了吗？”</p><p>“老样子。”流川照实回答。</p><p>“别着急，你姐肯定能醒过来的。”彩子说着挽住了流川的手臂，“我想去医院看看她。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>“井上小姐，恕我冒昧。请问你可以和流川稍微保持些距离吗？”仙道不悦地说。</p><p>“啊？”彩子茫然地望着仙道，“为什么要我和小枫保持距离？”</p><p>这个亲昵的称呼令仙道感到更不舒服了，但又不能毫无风度地冲一个陌生女孩发难，他只能竭力压制自己内心的醋意。</p><p>流川忽地想起那天在相田家医院里的发生过的事，仙道被相田彦一的姐姐挽着，自己心里很不爽，设身处地这么一考虑，他低下头附在彩子耳边嘀咕：“他是我男朋友。”</p><p>“什么？”彩子由迷惑转为了震惊，她下意识地松开了流川的手臂，“男……男朋友？”</p><p>“是的。”流川牵住了仙道的手，安抚性地握了一下，眼睛却是看着彩子的，“边走边说吧。”</p><p>仙道心底的暗涌转眼间就被化解了，他感觉对流川的爱意似乎已经到了难以想象的地步。</p><p>彩子愤懑地把矛头直指仙道，气势汹汹地质问：“喂，肯定是你这家伙哄骗小枫的吧？他向来一根筋，感情方面又很迟钝，不可能主动招惹别人的！”</p><p>“你真聪明，是这样的没错。”仙道坦然地接道。</p><p>“你……”彩子以为仙道会辩解几句，没想到他这么爽快地承认了，她一时语塞，不知道应该说什么才好。</p><p>“我本来不喜欢他的，后来又喜欢他了。”流川一本正经地补充道。</p><p>“这个表述方式有点可爱啊。”仙道忍不住调侃他。</p><p>“你很欠揍。”流川斜了他一眼。</p><p>“对了，井上小姐，你和流川是旧相识？”仙道转开了话题。</p><p>“叫我彩子就行了。”彩子缓了口气，“琴音姐和小枫以前在镰仓住过两年，跟我们家是邻居来着。之后琴音姐带着小枫回了东京，两地相隔我们就不怎么走动了，但一直保持着联系。我比小枫大四岁，算是他的姐姐吧。你可千万别误会，我对像他这样的单细胞儿童没有兴趣。”</p><p>“还是个问题儿童。”仙道深表同意。</p><p>“说够了没？”流川极为不满仙道和彩子这样形容自己。</p><p>“你的脾气还是一点儿都没变啊。”彩子的情绪逐渐恢复了平静，神情也随之变得自然了，她突然像是想起什么似的，低头从手提包里翻出一张银行卡，塞进流川的手里，“你这些年转账给我爸的钱，他都帮你攒着了。还让我跟你说，有空回镰仓看看他就行了。当年发生的事，只要是个正常人都会报警抓你叔叔的。琴音姐住院的开销费用很大，你在东京也没有其他亲人，自己又还在念书。这笔钱希望能派上点用场，总比放在那里好吧。”</p><p>仙道这才知道彩子是那时候帮助过流川姐弟的那户邻居家的女儿，心想无怪流川愿意跟她亲近，原来中间有这层关系。</p><p>“不行。”流川把银行卡推还回去。</p><p>彩子避开了，抬起头盯着流川，提高了音调说：“一见面就要惹我生气吗？”</p><p>流川不言语，悄悄地瞄了仙道一眼，向他寻求帮助。</p><p>仙道感觉彩子是比较强势的女性，做出的决定不容人拒，贸然参与进去，八成会自讨没趣，更何况也不是什么不利于流川的事。经过这番考虑，仙道明智地选择无视流川的目光。</p><p>流川遭到仙道无声的拒绝，稍稍撇了下嘴，心想这家伙真是没义气。</p><p>“你们两个偷偷使什么眼色呀？”彩子敏锐地发觉了，她秀眉微蹙，抬起手用力拍了拍流川的后背作为警告，“少跟我玩花样。你总不希望我爸亲自从镰仓赶过来吧？”</p><p>“我会去拜访伯父的。”流川自知说不过彩子，暂时收下了银行卡。</p><p>“听话就好，这样才乖嘛。”彩子眉梢一软笑了起来，她的视线落在了仙道身上，“仙道君，公平起见，你也应该告诉我，你和小枫是怎么认识的吧？”</p><p>“我们啊……呃，那个，我有个表弟体质很差，前段时间莫名其妙昏倒在巷子口，被流川捡去了医院。我和流川就因此认识了。”仙道头一回觉得自己很对不起长南，不过担心枪击事件什么的给彩子造成负面影响，只能硬着头皮说。</p><p>“已经工作了？”</p><p>“是的。我开了几间酒吧。”</p><p>“彩姐，他在撒谎。”流川一脸正气地拆穿了仙道。</p><p>“喂，流川，你想干嘛？”</p><p>“我不想欺骗彩姐。”</p><p>“仙道君的职业不可告人吗？等等……你长得这么风流，身材看上去也不错，该不会是牛郎吧？”彩子直言不讳地问。</p><p>“你的想象力有点过于丰富了。”仙道叹了口气，晃了下流川的手，“那我直说了。”</p><p>流川或许也在紧张吧，犹豫了一小会儿才点头“嗯”了一声。</p><p>“彩子，不知道你有没有听说过松海会，唔，是东京都的帮派组织之一。”</p><p>“松海会？”彩子想了想，“噢，我想起来了！今早还在新闻听到过，但好像是什么家庭纠纷？……所以你是帮派成员？”</p><p>“我爸是松海会的创始人。目前仍然是会长。”</p><p>彩子停下了脚步，扭过头怔怔地望着仙道：“你……你是黑帮出身？”</p><p>“对。”仙道观察着彩子的表情，心想她多半会反对流川和自己往来吧。</p><p>“流川枫，你在搞什么啊？你的性取向我管不着，但是为什么要跟黑帮的人扯上这种关系？”彩子果然对此充满了不解，情绪随之又激动起来了，幸好这条街上此刻没什么往来的行人，她响亮的嗓门并没有引起太多人注意。</p><p>“彩姐，你小声点。”流川提醒她。</p><p>“是不是他用不正当的手段胁迫你？”</p><p>“一开始是的，陷阱不断。”提及起初与仙道的相处方式，流川默默地叹了口气。</p><p>“他挖一个你跳一个是吗？”彩子气得扇了一下流川的手臂，“你这个大笨蛋！他生活在黑帮家庭里，肯定狡猾得很，说不定还有暴力倾向……”</p><p>“这点我必须纠正你一下。”仙道打断了彩子的怒斥，“说出来我自己都不信，被打的那个一直是我诶。我连凶流川几句都不敢，他脾气比我大多了。”</p><p>彩子深知流川孤傲的性格，令人难以接近，之前也听琴音提过几次他在学校跟同学打架的事。所以仙道的话她无法理直气壮地反驳，怒气哽在了喉咙口，化为一缕沉重的叹息。</p><p>“大白痴。”流川低声骂了仙道一句。</p><p>“瞪我干嘛？不是你说不想欺骗彩子吗？”</p><p>在彩子的印象中，所谓黑帮，尤其是盘踞在大都市中的这些组织，必然像暴力电影中的描述一样。她先入为主地认定流川和仙道保持恋人关系，势必会被他带入歧途，到时候再难有回头的机会。思绪至此，彩子垂下了眼帘，紧紧地抿着嘴唇，像是在竭力克制内心烦躁的情绪似的。</p><p>流川见彩子露出这副失望的模样，心里有点过意不去，他沉默了很久，伸手轻轻地扯了下彩子的衣摆，语气有些拘谨地说：“彩姐。”</p><p>彩子抬眼看着流川，在他的脸上再也找不到幼时的孱弱。</p><p>不知怎的，彩子倏忽缅怀起往事，她又轻轻地叹了口气，话音中透出一股无法言说的无奈：“算了，你已经成年了，想走什么样的路，应该由你决定。就像我奶奶说的，有些人是四季常青的松柏，有些人是朝生暮死的蜉蝣。松柏有松柏的一生，蜉蝣有蜉蝣的一生。漫长或短暂，都是他们自己的事，与旁人无关。”</p><p>“彩子，希望你不要多虑。事情没有你想得那么糟糕。”仙道说着，把手搭在了流川的肩膀上，“我的话或许不能令你信服。但你肯定了解流川吧？他的是非观相当明确，也断然不是那种为了感情不顾一切的性格，更不会对错不分自毁他的篮球生涯。倘若我是你认为的坏家伙，那么我的本性肯定会被流川看穿，即便是演戏，也得认认真真地演上一辈子才能避免暴露。可如果我能一生都保持同样的状态，这又无法称之为演戏了，对吗？”</p><p>笼聚在城市上方的灰云慢慢隐去了，显露出来的天空是清澄干净的水蓝色，一排啾啁鸣啭的麻雀扑棱棱地掠过，消失在远处的高楼之间。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>48</p><p> </p><p>今天登喜子的孙女过生日，她先行回家了，千春独自在医院里照顾琴音。</p><p>千春拉上布帘，帮琴音擦洗完身子，给她穿上干净的衣服，随后又请来一位医院里的女护工，将床上的床单和被单换了下来。</p><p>夏日天气多变，大雨刚停歇不久，太阳就出来了。在阳光的照耀下，雨后的东京都熠熠生辉。</p><p>千春送走女护工，看见仙道、流川和一个从没见过的年轻女孩朝这边走来。</p><p>彩子特地在住院楼大厅的鲜花店里买了一大束琴音最喜欢的紫色洋桔梗抱在怀里。</p><p>鲜花店的女孩子送了他们一支法国玫瑰，彩子让流川拿着玩儿，没想到流川转头就塞进了仙道的手里。</p><p>仙道长这么大第一次收到花，还是自己最喜欢的人给他的，从一楼笑到了十七楼。</p><p>“你可不可以别这么幼稚？”彩子嫌弃地横了仙道一眼。</p><p>“啊？我一句话都没说，干嘛又开始挑我的刺了？”</p><p>“拜托，不就是一朵花吗？而且还是赠品。至于偷笑么？”彩子顶了回去。</p><p>“你喜欢花？”流川后知后觉地反应过来，偏过头注视着仙道，“但我不会给你买的。不实用。”</p><p>“我真是败给你了。”仙道抬手想掐流川的脸颊，不过被彩子锐利的眼神威慑了，他识趣地把手缩了回去，伸进了裤子口袋里。</p><p>三人说着到了病房门口。</p><p>千春往后退了几步，双手交叠在腹部，躬身向他们施礼：“下午好。”</p><p>“婆婆你好！我叫井上彩子，请多指教。”彩子爽朗地跟千春问好。</p><p>“井上小姐你好。”千春语速缓慢地回答，“叫我千春就行啦。”</p><p>“好的，千春婆婆。”彩子冲她露出礼貌的微笑，径直走进病房，把洋桔梗放在床头柜上。</p><p>“这花可真好看啊。”千春刚才瞧见仙道和彩子一路走过来似乎相谈甚欢，便误认为她是家中小少爷心仪的姑娘，暗自打量了她一番。</p><p>“婆婆。”流川跟千春打了声招呼。</p><p>“您的脚伤好了吗？”千春把椅子搬过来让流川坐下。</p><p>“快好了。”</p><p>“以后要注意啊。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>千春心想，流川这孩子什么都好，就是太不爱说话了，跟他聊不上几句就会冷场。</p><p>“千春，有喝的吗？我很渴。”仙道的话适时地缓解了略微有点尴尬的气氛。</p><p>“哎呀，瞧瞧我这老糊涂，怠慢您了！还请恕罪。”千春难为情地说，她转过身走到冰箱前，从冷藏室里拿了几罐饮料出来。</p><p>彩子发觉千春对流川是客气，但对仙道极为恭敬，以此推断她不是流川雇来照看琴音的护工。</p><p>尽管彩子嘴上说不干涉流川的私事，可到底还是不放心，她稍一寻思，决定找机会旁敲侧击地从千春那里探探口风。正巧，她瞥见病床旁有两个木盆，一个装着衣物，一个装着床单和被单，便问千春说：“千春婆婆，这些是要拿去洗的吗？”</p><p>“是啊，我喜欢手洗，感觉比洗衣机洗得干净。”</p><p>“我帮你一起洗吧。”彩子说着弯身把两个木盆拿了起来。</p><p>“不行不行！井上小姐，这种事我来做就行了！怎么好意思麻烦您？”千春连忙上前制止。</p><p>“又不是什么粗重活。”彩子迈步朝浴室方向走去。</p><p>出于礼数，千春不可能强行夺取，只好匆匆忙忙地跟上彩子。</p><p>仙道一面喝着饮料，一面看着她们的背影，料到彩子是准备找千春套话，不过他心中坦然，也就随她去了。</p><p>流川拎起椅子，走到病床边坐了下来。</p><p>琴音戴着呼吸机，仍旧双目紧闭没有知觉，不过在千春和登喜子的悉心照料下，她的气色看起来比之前好多了。</p><p>“姐。”流川小声地叫了一句，握住琴音的手拿捏着力度揉按她的虎口。</p><p>仙道发觉流川在琴音面前，像一个特别乖的小孩子，但眼底又隐约藏着一丝忧伤。</p><p>越野在这个时候打电话过来。</p><p>“流川，我出去接个电话。”仙道跟流川说了一声，按下通话键边说边出了病房，一路走到走廊尽头的窗户旁。</p><p>“你短信里让我办的事情有眉目了。琴音女士在藏前的确有两处房产，目前持有人的名字，一处是他的丈夫山岸友哉，另一处是山岸的情人，叫绪方润子。”</p><p>“嗯？琴音姐和山岸友哉没有离婚吗？”</p><p>“是的，琴音女士曾委托一家律师事务所拟定了离婚协议书，山岸友哉还没有签字，据那位律师回忆，是因为山岸不同意净身出户。至于他是如何在琴音女士昏迷期间侵占了那两处房产，我还不清楚。”</p><p>“所以用正当的途经，即便流川出面，也不能顺利拿回琴音的房产？”</p><p>“很麻烦，还不如直接买一栋房子送给流川。你又不缺钱。”</p><p>“你认为流川会收下么？”</p><p>“哎唷，你家这位小朋友太难伺候了。”越野叹了口气，“如果非要拿回琴音女士原来的房产，我需要点时间。因为小彦一查到山岸擅自挪用了他们公司的一大笔公款用来炒股，他运气不好，那支股票现在跌得非常厉害，只要不再回升，他将面临巨额的债务。当然，要是你同意动用我们在东京的势力，我保证一周之内就可以解决。”</p><p>“好，你看着办吧。需要资金告诉我，需要人手打电话给须贺。”仙道手撑着窗框，俯瞰着医院外繁华的街道，“对了，流川以后会住在我那里，你通知秋吉一声，带几个人帮忙搬家，详细地址我待会儿发信息给你。”</p><p>“……这就同居了？”越野不禁愕然，“你也太明目张胆了吧？”</p><p>“我和流川又不是偷情，怎么就不能光明正大了？”</p><p>“你不怕垣悟伯父看出端倪啊？”</p><p>“我们在他眼皮子底下一起待了这么些天，每晚都睡同一间房，要发现早就发现了。”</p><p>“为伯父感到悲哀啊！”越野不由得感慨起来，“聪明一世，到头来被自己的儿子蒙在鼓里。”</p><p>“我肯定会找个适当的机会跟我爸坦言的。”</p><p>“放心吧，我们几个已经做好帮你收尸的准备了。”越野开起了玩笑。</p><p>“有你这样的好兄弟真是我的荣幸啊。”仙道反讽了一句。</p><p>“彼此彼此。”越野笑出了声，继续说道，“长南的体检报告出来了，他的伤口基本上没什么大问题，不用再住院疗养。我开车送他去你家本宅。那就先这样，再联络。”</p><p> </p><p>千春对彩子颇为欣赏，觉得她不光长得精神好看，眉宇间还透出一股飒爽的英气，不像那些傲慢的小姐难以相处。因此，千春卸下了心防，与彩子畅谈了许多有关仙道的事，作为侍奉仙道本家多年的忠仆，加上她认定了仙道与彩子的关联，于情于理都挑好话说，将仙道形容得几乎无懈可击。</p><p>彩子自然不会全部相信，她听闻多数有钱人家的少爷私生活混乱，于是着重探询了仙道感情方面的问题。</p><p>“唔……老爷倒是安排少爷相过几次亲，但少爷不答应，全都拒绝了，没有任何商量的余地。现在想来，少爷是心里有特别喜欢的人吧。”千春说着，意味深长地看了彩子一眼。</p><p>彩子分析千春的这句话应该不假，为了避免暴露自己打探的目的，她没有紧追不舍地问下去。</p><p>“请您相信少爷，他会把一切都安排妥当的。”千春满脸堆笑地说，“您别太担心啦。”</p><p>“但愿如此吧。”彩子看着神色充满慈爱的千春，心情稍微放松了，没再深入打听，与她闲话了一些家常琐事。</p><p>两个人把洗好的衣物拿到独立的阳台上晾晒。</p><p>彩子寻思着，东京这种类型的单人病房住院费用高到离谱，以流川目前的经济能力肯定供不起，想必是仙道安排的。她一时半会儿也说不准，与帮派组织的少东家扯上关系，究竟是流川的幸运，还是未知的隐患。</p><p>仙道打完电话折返病房，他刚一进门，流川猛地从椅子上站了起来。</p><p>“干嘛呀？吓我一跳。”</p><p>“仙道……”流川的尾音居然有些发颤，他回过头，眼神看起来很复杂。</p><p>“嗯？”仙道不解地走上前，“出什么事了？”</p><p>“我姐的手……她的手指动了一下。”流川说完抓住了仙道的手臂。</p><p>“那还傻站在干什么？”仙道伸手按亮了床头的呼叫灯。</p><p>这会儿不是很忙，护士小姐马上赶过来了：“病人怎么了？”</p><p>“她的手指动了。”</p><p>“是吗？”护士小姐听完露出欣喜的表情，“请稍等，我去请医生过来！”</p><p>“有劳了。”</p><p>护士小姐扭头跑向护士台，打电话通知琴音的主治医生。</p><p>流川的心扑通扑通地跳着，他紧紧地拽着仙道，骨节都发白了。</p><p>“小朋友，很痛诶。”仙道晃了下手臂。</p><p>“我姐的手指真的动了。不是我的错觉。”流川怕仙道不相信，或者是说给自己听的，又重复强调了一次。</p><p>“知道了。你这笨蛋，冷静点，等医生过来。”仙道拍了拍流川的肩膀，越发觉得他像只小狐狸，怎么看都很可爱。</p><p>主治医生姓富山，是东京有名的脑科专家之一，他接到护士小姐的通知以最快的速度赶来，娴熟地做了一系列基础检查。</p><p>“流川女士的脉搏、血压、心跳无异常。瞳孔对光有微弱的反应。这几天建议你们尽量保证二十四小时都有人陪在她身边。”富山一边说一边记录着数据。</p><p>“我姐会醒过来吗？”想起刚刚琴音指尖轻微的颤动，流川的语气比往常急切了许多。</p><p>“不好说啊，毕竟我现在不清楚令姐颅内是什么情况，明早做一个脑颅磁共振吧。”富山把记录完的数据和注意事项交给身边的护士小姐，接着对流川说，“令姐的情况你是知道的。确实有不少大脑皮层受损导致昏迷的病患苏醒的案例，但时间长短都不一样。你不要着急。”</p><p>“嗯。谢谢。”流川平复了一下心情，扭过头注视着躺在病床上的琴音。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>49</p><p> </p><p>日暮时分，天边火烧云翻涌着。</p><p>琴音之后一直再无任何细微的动静，流川多少有点失望，坐在床边缄默不言。</p><p>“小枫，打起精神来。”彩子说，“走啦，我请你吃晚饭。但是东京我不熟，你负责带路，可以吗？”</p><p>“让这位小朋友带路的话，估计整个晚上都会在原地打转吧。”仙道说完揉了揉流川的脑袋。</p><p>“干嘛！”流川仰起头不满地瞪了他一眼。</p><p>千春正坐在小沙发上叠衣服，见状笑着说：“少爷您真是的，成天作弄枫少爷。”</p><p>“还不是因为我特别喜欢他嘛。”仙道神情自然地说。</p><p>千春没有多想，不觉得这句话有什么不妥，过了一会儿，她忽然惊诧地望向彩子：“井上小姐，您刚才叫枫少爷‘小枫’？”</p><p>“嗯，是啊，我也是小枫的姐姐。”彩子不明白千春为什么看起来一脸疑惑。</p><p>“那么，您和我家少爷是什么关系？”千春追问道。</p><p>“我们能有什么关系啊？”彩子总觉得仙道怎么看都不像是一个专情的人，口气难掩不屑。</p><p>“哎呦，井上小姐您问了我那么多关于少爷的问题，我还以为……幸好没打电话通知老爷。”</p><p>彩子听完显出难为情的样子，支支吾吾地说：“抱歉，千春婆婆，是我失礼了。”</p><p>“没想到你对我的事感兴趣啊，问我本人不就行了。”仙道早就清楚彩子的意图，表情没什么波动。</p><p>“谁知道你是不是满口谎言。”彩子走近流川，把他从椅子上拽了起来，而后把目光投向千春，“千春婆婆，一起吃晚饭吗？”</p><p>“我就不去了。”千春摇头婉拒了，她得知彩子并非仙道的恋人，一场空欢喜，口吻沉闷了许多，“倘若琴音小姐有什么状况，我会立刻打电话过来。”</p><p>彩子朝千春行礼告别，拉着流川走出病房，仙道紧跟在他们后面。</p><p>“仙道，你就不要来了，我想单独跟流川吃晚饭。”彩子按了电梯的下楼键。</p><p>“不行。”仙道勾住流川的肩膀，把他拽到身旁，语气颇为任性，“我和流川有约在先。”</p><p>“小枫，你选我还是选他？”彩子盯着流川，从牙缝里挤出一句话。</p><p>“你们两个太幼稚了。”流川避开彩子的问题。</p><p>“什么？你这个超级幼稚鬼居然说我们幼稚？”彩子不由得提高了嗓门。</p><p>流川没有搭腔，抬脚迈进了电梯里。</p><p>这当儿，病人家属们都下楼去吃饭了，电梯内挤满了人。</p><p>仙道揽住流川的腰，几乎将他抱在怀中。</p><p>“你一定要这样吗？”流川压低声音在他耳畔嘀咕道。</p><p>“怎样？”仙道明知故问。</p><p>“懒得理你。”流川垂下头，把脑门抵在仙道的肩膀上，小声地问，“喂，我姐到底会不会醒？”</p><p>“会啊，肯定会的。”仙道才不管电梯里有多少人，温存地抚摸着流川的后脑勺，“你还是多担心担心我吧。你的彩姐对我充满了戒备和敌意，琴音姐应该也不会放过我，还有寺田女士。三个女人加起来的威力不容小觑啊……唉，想想都觉得伤脑筋。”</p><p>“我姐一点都不凶。”</p><p>“对你当然不凶，疼你都来不及。可我不一样啊，毕竟是我主动追求你的。”</p><p>“到时候再说。我不会不管你的。”流川挨着仙道莫名其妙犯困了，忍不住打了个哈欠。</p><p>彩子见他们旁若无人地亲热，全然无视周遭异样的目光，不禁按着额角深深地叹了口长气。</p><p>电梯停在一楼时，仙道发现流川居然就这样站着睡着了，一时无语，小心翼翼地把他叫醒。</p><p>流川茫然地眨了眨眼睛，视线暂时无法聚焦，以至于仙道的脸看起来朦朦胧胧的。</p><p>“你秒睡的本事未免也太好了吧？”仙道拉着流川的手走出了电梯。</p><p>“昨天夜里出去做贼了？”彩子随口说了一句。</p><p>流川瞬间想起昨晚和仙道在拥挤的单人床上发生的事，心跳一下子加速了，睡意也随之不见了，他故作镇静地回答：“没睡好。”</p><p>“失眠？”彩子顾自说道，“睡前喝杯牛奶有助于睡眠。”</p><p>“哦。”流川瞥见仙道在偷笑，用力地捏住他的手。</p><p>仙道手腕一转，稍一使劲压制住流川，以带着笑意的话音说：“认输吗？”</p><p>流川侧过身，冲着仙道的腹部就是一拳。</p><p>仙道反应极为灵敏，轻松地躲开了，还趁机朝流川挑了下眉。</p><p>“你少得意。”流川突袭仙道的计划再次落空，他不爽地冷哼了一声。</p><p>“拜托，有你这样当人男朋友的么？稍不注意就攻击我。”</p><p>“谁让你笑的？”</p><p>“我笑一下有什么问题吗？”</p><p>“你在笑什么你心里清楚。”</p><p>“我不清楚啊。你倒是说说看，我在笑什么？嗯？”</p><p>流川抿了下嘴角没有接话，剑眉紧蹙狠狠地盯着仙道，然而，他的耳朵不争气地飞红起来。</p><p>“我说……你们两个到底在干嘛？”彩子对这段莫名其妙的对话摸不着头脑。</p><p>“抱歉啊，彩子。”仙道松开了流川的手，转过身朝彩子笑了笑，“我想，这大概是我和流川的相处方式吧。来医院的路上我就跟你说过的，他经常动手打我。”</p><p>“是你欠揍。”流川不服气地顶了一句。</p><p>“行了，别闹了。这里是公共场合，附近路过的人都往我们这边看，太丢脸了啦。”彩子说完，率先朝住院大楼外走去，迈入了夕阳的余晖中。</p><p> </p><p>彩子对海鲜料理情有独钟，但是仙道推荐的地方她故意唱反调全部否决，用手机搜到了附近一间名为“渔之物语”的料理店。</p><p>这家店没几个客人，夹在食客云集的两家寿司店中间，显得格外冷清。</p><p>幸好厨师的料理水准还不赖，主打菜品是从北海道空运过来的螃蟹，肉质鲜甜。</p><p>彩子原本打算吃饭的时候和流川好好聊一聊他和仙道的事。不过现在仙道在场，有些话她就不方便开口了，只能先吞回肚子里，准备找个机会在电话里跟流川详谈。</p><p>仙道拆了一小碗蟹肉，浇上这家店秘制的酱料，把碗推到了流川的跟前，然后擦擦手，拿起玄米茶喝了一口。</p><p>流川为了避免仙道再闹脾气，不跟他客套了，拿起筷子就吃。</p><p>这一点的改变令仙道深感欣慰，支着脸饶有兴味地看他吃饭，忍不住寻思，不挑食的小孩可真好。这么想着，仙道的眼中不自觉地浮漾起一层宠溺的笑意。</p><p>彩子作为旁观者，看得越加清楚，言语可能带有欺骗性，但不经意间流露出来的眼神却不会。因此，彩子无法否认仙道对流川的喜爱是真切的，不过她难以确定，这份感情的期限是多久。她甚至有这样的想法：仙道只不过一时兴起罢了。所谓关心则乱，大抵就是这个意思吧。</p><p>“彩姐，你怎么了？”流川无意中瞥见彩子低头看着碗发呆。</p><p>“我没事啊。”彩子从纷杂的思绪中跳脱出来，她拿起碗舀了些海鲜汤，“吃完饭你们还有其他安排吗？”</p><p>“没有。”流川说完才想起和仙道约好看电影的事，立马接道，“有。”</p><p>“你这个笨蛋小鬼，话都讲不清楚了？到底有还是没有？”</p><p>“看电影。”流川偏过头看着仙道，征询他的意见，“能改天么？”</p><p>“不用为了我改变计划啊，我也没什么要紧的事。”</p><p>“唔，今晚上映的影片好像全都比较文艺，估计流川进场后也是睡到结束。还是陪你到处逛逛吧，正好要给流川买球鞋。”仙道没有任何不快，同意了流川的建议。</p><p>“喂，我有球鞋。中午你不理我，我故意那么说的。”流川向仙道解释。</p><p>“是吗。”</p><p>“我又要不高兴了。”流川发觉仙道的笑容有所收敛，低不可闻地叹了口气。</p><p>“看来你很了解我嘛。”仙道用肩膀撞了下流川的肩膀，“你还有改正的机会，要不然我会跟你冷战。”</p><p>彩子没忍住笑了出来，她难以置信地看着仙道：“抱歉，我没有听错吧？你以冷战要挟小枫？恕我直言，恐怕你毫无胜算吧？”</p><p>“未必。冰山也有怕冷的时候。”仙道颇为自信地说，“是吧？小朋友。”</p><p>“我拒绝回答这种白痴问题。”</p><p>“好啦，你快吃饭。”仙道想起自己的车还停在东大附近，于是给栖原发了条定位，让他待会儿开车过来。</p><p>其间，仙道以去洗手间为理由离开了一会儿，等饭后结账时，彩子才知道他是去买单了。</p><p>“不是说好这顿我请吗？”彩子想拿钱给仙道，可又觉得过于尴尬，只能作罢。</p><p>“这有什么？略尽地主之谊是应该的。”</p><p>“我不发表任何看法。”流川认真地说。</p><p>“你说话怎么突然变得这么严谨？”仙道无声地笑了。</p><p>“要是你敢和我冷战，我保证打得你满地找牙。”流川还在想吃饭期间的事情，语气冰冷地威胁仙道。</p><p>“啊？我们早就没有聊这个话题嘞。你为什么又绕回去了？”</p><p>“听明白了没？”流川全然不受仙道的干扰。</p><p>“知道啦。总之你每天都能找到一百个揍我的理由。”</p><p>“都说了你很欠揍。”</p><p>彩子站在旁边干瞪着眼睛看他们斗嘴，她突然不是很想跟这两个陷入爱河的家伙去街上闲逛了，还不如直接回酒店冲个澡早点睡觉更为惬意。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>50</p><p> </p><p>陪年轻女孩逛街是一件相当耗费体力的事情，仙道觉得彩子实在太能走了，好像根本不知疲倦似的，但她又不怎么买东西，仅是看看而已。</p><p>临近十点，彩子走出一间首饰店，转头对流川说：“小枫，我得去酒店休息了。”</p><p>仙道暗暗地松了口气。</p><p>“什么时候回镰仓？”流川感到脚踝处有些不舒服，估计步行太久了吧。</p><p>“明早，下午还要开会。”</p><p>“过几天我去拜访伯父。”</p><p>“好啊，记得提前打电话给我。”彩子说着斜了仙道一眼，“喂，你来不来？”</p><p>“这就要看府上是否欢迎我了。”仙道搂住流川的肩膀，让他把一部分重量靠在自己的身上。</p><p>“对小枫好一点。”彩子的神情变得认真起来。</p><p>“嗯。”仙道笑着点头了。</p><p>“至于你这小鬼……”彩子看向流川，“有什么事尽管告诉我，别藏在心里，听到没？”</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>“我会照看好这位小朋友的，放心吧。况且，东京离镰仓不远，又不是长期不能见面。”</p><p>“知道啦。”彩子低头回了条同事发来的信息，把手机丢回了包里，她接过仙道帮她拎着的购物袋，伸手拦下一辆出租车，“不用送我了，到酒店之后我会发信息给小枫的。”</p><p>彩子说完，向二人挥手告别，拉开出租车后车厢的门，弯身钻了进去。</p><p>出租车小心地避让着行人，驶入了大道上，慢慢汇入车流中。</p><p>“是不是脚痛了？”仙道扶着流川走向附近的休息椅，与他并肩坐了下来。</p><p>“不痛，有点酸胀而已。”流川往后靠在椅背上，仰起头活动了一下脖子。</p><p>“那就好。”仙道看了几眼他的左脚。</p><p>流川直起身问道：“栖原大叔呢？”</p><p>“刚刚我让他把你的球鞋拿到车上去放着，估计在附近的停车场吧。”</p><p>“哦。我困了。”流川说着打了个哈欠，头一歪倒在了仙道的肩膀上。</p><p>“我打电话给栖原大叔。”</p><p>没过多久，栖原把车开过来了。</p><p>仙道拽起昏昏欲睡的流川坐进了后车厢，里面弥散着一股章鱼烧的酱料味。</p><p>“抱歉，我坐在车上吃了份夜宵。”栖原觉察到这一点，赶紧把车窗按了下来。</p><p>“这么晚还要你开车，说抱歉的人应该是我啊。”</p><p>“什么呀，我本来就是会长雇佣的司机。”栖原调转了车头，他瞥了眼后视镜，笑着问道，“流川怎么困成这副样子？眼睛都快睁不开了。”</p><p>“太累了吧。”仙道把流川那边的地址告诉了栖原。</p><p>“唔？流川住在这种地方吗？听我一句，还是趁早搬离吧。”</p><p>“你听听，我没骗你吧，谁都知道那一带不好。”</p><p>“我不是已经同意搬家了？”在夜风的吹拂下，流川清醒了不少，外面街灯的亮光在他身上一霎一霎飞快地划过。</p><p> </p><p>栖原将仙道和流川送至目的地，他看见两个人一同下车了，不由得疑问：“少爷你不回家？”</p><p>“啊，是的。我在这边留宿。”仙道站在原地回答，“今晚辛苦你啦。”</p><p>栖原不好多问什么，只能点了点头：“好吧，那我就先走了。明早要不要来接你？”</p><p>“看情况，有需要的话我通知你。”</p><p>“嗯。”栖原看了眼仙道身边的流川，总觉得他们哪里不对劲，但又说不上来，这种念头恍如模糊的夕阳从心头倏忽掠过。</p><p>“路上小心。”仙道的话语打断了栖原的思绪。</p><p>“好嘞。”栖原仰起头冲他露出笑容，而后关上车窗驶离了这里。</p><p>“栖原大叔有可能看出我们的关系了。”仙道牵着流川的手，转身沿着行路朝住处走去。</p><p>“担心他告诉你爸？”</p><p>“应该会提起吧。不过最近这段时间我爸忙着对付内海家，肯定无暇分心。”</p><p>正说着，迎面走来一个步履蹒跚的年轻人，浑身散发着浓重的酒气，他故意找茬，指着仙道说：“喂！看什么看？……信不信本大爷给你点颜色瞧瞧？”</p><p>“别理他。”仙道压低声音对流川说。</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>“嗬！嘀嘀咕咕说什么呢！不把本大爷放在眼里是吗？”醉醺醺的年轻人说着抽出一把明晃晃的匕首来，“赶紧的！乖乖把钱交出来！否则别怪本大爷对你们不客气……”</p><p>话音未落，四周响起了尖利的猫叫声，煤球带着十几只目光凶狠的流浪猫出现在对面的围墙上，猝不及防发起了进攻。</p><p>年轻人显然低估了这些野猫，手上、脸上瞬间布满了鲜血淋漓的抓痕，吓得他扭头就跑。</p><p>野猫们厉叫着紧追不舍，直到将他驱逐到另一条街上才纷纷四散开。</p><p>煤球攀回了围墙上，远远地注视着流川“喵呜”叫了一声，明亮的圆月在它的身后。</p><p>“这只猫未免太帅了吧。”仙道有些吃惊。</p><p>“当然，煤球是我的猫。”流川看着黑猫转身消失在夜色中。</p><p>“是吗。那它怎么碰都不让你碰？”仙道故意这么说。</p><p>“关你屁事。”煤球的难以亲近令流川感到挫败，或许它是一只不愿意让人类驯养的猫吧。</p><p>“我家的小狐狸原先和煤球其实差不多，摸一下就生气。”</p><p>流川刚想开口问仙道什么时候养了狐狸，忽地反应过来这家伙又在暗指自己，立马打了他一拳以示不满。</p><p>“我超级喜欢这只狐狸的，就是太暴力了。”仙道皱着眉揉按了一下被打痛的肩膀。</p><p>“少废话，回家。”流川抓住仙道的手，拉着他走到住处前，摸出钥匙打开了家门。</p><p>仙道把装着球鞋的几个纸袋往小沙发上一扔，然后一头栽倒在单人床上：“累死我了。”</p><p>“喂，你先洗澡？”</p><p>“一起？”仙道翻身坐了起来，心里有些懊恼居然又忘了去一趟成人用品店。</p><p>“不要，浴室太小，很挤。”流川果断地拒绝了，他把换洗的衣物递给仙道。</p><p>“哦。”仙道跳下床伸手接过，他就势偷亲了流川一口，走进浴室冲澡去了。</p><p>等仙道从浴室里出来，看见流川坐在地上背靠着单人床睡着了，跟前的东西只收拾了一半。他不禁哑然失笑，走过去把流川抱到了床上。</p><p>“唔？”流川一惊，睁开了眼睛。</p><p>“今晚就别整理了，明天有的是时间。我会叫人过来帮你。”仙道低头吻了吻流川的嘴唇。</p><p>“嗯。”流川用掌根搓了下眼睛，抬手推开仙道，迷迷糊糊地去了浴室。</p><p>仙道拍死了一只嗡嗡乱叫的蚊子，坐起身把窗户关上了。</p><p>流川洗完澡胡乱地擦干头发，他实在太想睡觉了，闭着眼睛躺倒在床上，含混不清地接了仙道几句话就彻底没声音了。</p><p>夜深人静，外面没什么响动，只有墙根处偶尔传来轻微的虫鸣。</p><p> </p><p>仙道已经很久没有在梦里见过母亲千鹤子了。</p><p>庭院中的石头上残留着夕阳的余晖，有几只画眉鸟停在石榴树的树荫下。</p><p>客厅的格子门敞开着，千鹤子坐在门口处，她穿着浅色的和服，腰带上绣有菖兰的花样，不知道和舞子在聊什么，两个人边说边笑，甚是开怀。</p><p>千鹤子的身上笼罩着一层朦胧的光亮，这使得仙道无法看清楚她的脸。</p><p>但仙道知道，千鹤子现在很高兴，她和舞子时不时发出温柔的笑声。</p><p>这般祥和美好的画面忽然一转，千鹤子遭人残忍地虐杀，她的双手被反缚在身后，弃尸荒野。</p><p>重重叠叠的树枝与树叶在她的遗体上形成一大片诡谲的阴影。</p><p>“她永远是另一个世界的人了。”崇原垂着头，用手背按住流泪的眼睛。</p><p>梦里的场景不断地变换着，雨点噼里啪啦地敲打着伞面、电车驶过的噪音、枪声、以及千鹤子笑着说“我们家小彰又长高了啊”……诸如此类的片段凌乱地交织在一起。</p><p>流川迷迷糊糊听见仙道好像在说梦话，费劲地抬起头瞄了一眼，发觉他眼角似有泪光在闪烁。</p><p>仙道伫立在梦中，四野一片黑暗，他转过身，眼前出现了一颗明亮的星辰。</p><p>“喂。”流川撑起身子，动作有些粗暴地把仙道推醒了。</p><p>仙道睁开眼就看见了流川，他梦中的星辰，此刻在月下熠熠生辉，连发梢都闪耀着好看的辉光。</p><p>“白痴，你怎么了？”流川的嗓音有些低哑。</p><p>“我……”仙道哽了一下，伸手拥抱住流川，把脸埋在他的颈窝里蹭了蹭，“没事。”</p><p>流川见过仙道玩世不恭的一面，也见过他深情专注的一面，但近乎脆弱的状态还是头一回遇上，难免感到无措，不晓得该如何是好。</p><p>仙道嗅闻着流川身上清爽的气息，烦躁且痛苦的心绪慢慢平复了。</p><p>流川不知应当怎么安慰仙道，只能收拢手臂紧紧地搂住他。</p><p>“流川，能遇上你真好。”仙道的话音里隐约带着一种哀感。</p><p>“哦。”流川轻轻地拍了几下仙道的后背。</p><p>“往后无论发生什么事，都不要离开我，行吗？”仙道抬起手抚摸着流川的头发。</p><p>“好。”流川稍微拉开两人之间的距离，眼神坚定地注视了仙道一会儿，转而望向窗外皎洁的明月，他学着当时仙道在便利店门口的语气，一板一眼地说，“今晚的月色真美。”</p><p>说完这句话，流川感到无比窘迫，他的表情变得有点儿不自然起来。</p><p>仙道愣了片刻，随即露出了明朗的笑容，他凑过去亲吻流川，边吻边说：“是的，我也爱你。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>51</p><p> </p><p>六点多，仙道被窗外嘹亮的蝉鸣声吵醒了，他还没睡够，心情颇为郁闷，睁开眼发现流川已经起来了，正坐在地上把叠好的衣服装进袋子里。</p><p>“早上好。”仙道的嗓音有些喑哑浑浊。</p><p>“早。”流川抬起头看了看他。</p><p>仙道仰躺着稍微活动了一下筋骨，神情茫然地下了床，话声慵懒地问：“要我帮忙吗？”</p><p>“不用。”流川用眼神示意矮桌方向，“给你做了三明治。”</p><p>“是吗。你对我也太好了吧？”仙道弯下身在流川的额头上亲了一口，“我去洗脸。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>流川的个人物品不算太多，很快就把衣服鞋袜以及篮球杂志、光碟等物件都分类打包好了。</p><p>仙道洗漱完从浴室里出来，一边走一边拨弄着略显凌乱的头发，但与平常相比，这样反倒多了几分随性与不羁。</p><p>“待会儿秋吉他们会过来搬东西，贵重的你放在包里，我怕他们粗心大意不小心给你弄丢了。”仙道盘腿坐在了矮桌边，拿起桌上的果汁喝了一大口，“住在一起的话，是不是意味着每天都可以吃到你做的各种料理？”</p><p>“看我心情。”</p><p>“你的手艺是琴音姐教的？”仙道品尝着三明治，觉得比外面买的好吃百倍。</p><p>“嗯，她说如果我将来成了家，可以帮伴侣分担家务。”</p><p>“琴音姐很有先见之明啊，提前为我考虑得这么周到。”</p><p>“关你屁事。伴侣是指结婚对象。”</p><p>“你的结婚对象除了我还能是谁？难不成你对我不是认真的？”仙道故作惊诧地问。</p><p>“我指的是，我姐不是为了你。”</p><p>“但结果是这样的就行了，我不怎么在意细节。”</p><p>“白痴。”流川忽然想到了小狐狸摆件，他起身打开抽屉拿了出来，用毛巾裹好放入了双肩包内。</p><p>“是我之前送给你的那个？”仙道没有看清，开口询问道。</p><p>“是的。”流川点了点头，“放在外面可能会撞碎。”</p><p>仙道没有料到流川眼中贵重的东西居然是自己从札幌带回来给他的小摆件，一时忘了接话。</p><p>回想在札幌那次，流川再度曲解仙道的心意，误以为仙道要收他当打手小弟，还一身正气地说什么“我不会跟你混的”这种话，着实令仙道哭笑不得。能走到如今的局面实属不易。或许真的有“命运”的存在吧，否则从他们毫无交集的生活轨迹来看，也许在这人世间难以相遇。</p><p> </p><p>到了八点，气温逐渐升高，亮晃晃的阳光照耀着东京都。</p><p>秋吉带着五六个松海会的成员到了流川的住处前，他抬手敲了敲门。</p><p>流川把门打开了。</p><p>“诶？是你？”秋吉认出了流川，不免感到有些怔愣，“我们老大为什么要把你接到自己家里去住？妈的，你用了什么手段要挟他？”</p><p>流川没搭腔，转身走回室内，对仙道说：“找你的。”</p><p>上次在医院里，秋吉就看不惯流川的淡漠和嚣张，现在明摆着被他无视，立马眼中显出了恼怒的神色，高声叫嚣道：“喂！臭小鬼，你活腻了……”</p><p>这时，秋吉瞥见仙道也在，只能把后面的话硬生生地吞了回去，与身后的其他成员躬身行礼：“大哥。”</p><p>仙道走到门口，按住秋吉的肩膀轻轻拍了一拍，语速平缓地说：“往后对流川客气一点，记住了吗？”</p><p>“是……是的，记住了。”秋吉不自觉地垂下了眼帘。</p><p>“需要搬走的东西已经都收拾好了，辛苦你们了。”</p><p>“您跟我们客气什么呀？”秋吉察觉仙道身上的那股压迫感敛去了，精神顿时松弛下来。</p><p>流川背着双肩包，手里捧着装满书籍的盒子走到玄关处穿鞋。</p><p>秋吉为了讨好仙道，急忙抢过这个沉重的盒子：“交给我们就行了。”</p><p>“是啊。你别管了。”仙道穿好鞋子，拽着流川的手臂出了屋子。</p><p>流川看见房东二阶堂先生骑着电动车朝这边驶来。</p><p>“啊！搬家也不跟我说一声？忘记我们签了合同吗！”二阶堂大声斥责着，他停下电动车，把墨镜摘了下来，横眉怒目地说，“合同上清清楚楚写了必须租满五年！你擅自违约，押金我可不退！”</p><p>仙道的那几个手下知道来搬家，都穿着背心，他们的手臂肩膀上满是鲜艳的刺青，听到有人吆喝，一齐回过头瞪着二阶堂。</p><p>二阶堂以为像流川这样孤身一人的大学生不会有靠山，能在他身上捞一点是一点，不想他似乎是有背景的人士。对此，二阶堂感到心虚极了，因为他把房子租给流川之前，在电表和水表上做过手脚，每个月流川缴的水电费比实际要多得多。想到这里，二阶堂露出近似于谄媚的笑容：“……但是流川君你不一样，我们是朋友嘛。既然你不住了，那这个月的房租费我应该退给你，还有押金。”说着，他从钱包里摸出一小叠纸币，跳下电动车送到流川手中。</p><p>“大叔，算你识相。”秋吉朝身边几人使了眼色，一道走进了出租屋里。</p><p>二阶堂蹙着眉头端详着仙道，他的脸色陡然大变，结结巴巴地问：“您是……您是松海会的少东家仙道彰？”</p><p>“有何指教？”仙道看出流川的房东并非善类，话音充满了疏离。</p><p>“不敢不敢，我……我怎么敢指教您啊！”二阶堂背后瞬间冷汗直流。</p><p>流川数完钱，从裤兜里拿出钥匙还给二阶堂。</p><p>二阶堂双手接过，惴惴不安地询问仙道：“恕我冒昧，请问您和流川君……是什么关系？”</p><p>“监护人。”仙道对外依旧是这套说辞，“跟我闹了点矛盾就离家出走，总算肯跟我回去了。”</p><p>“啊？”二阶堂一听流川是松海会的小少爷，顿时吓得脸色煞白，他慌里慌张地说，“那什么……我有很重要的事要办，得先走一步啦……”</p><p>“嗯，出租屋的门我们会帮你锁好的。”</p><p>“麻烦您了。”二阶堂不敢正视仙道的眼睛，生怕被看出什么破绽，要是蒙骗流川的事一旦曝光，自己恐怕无法在东京立足，他惶恐地行了个礼道别，骑上电动车以最快的速度逃也似的消失在路口的转角处。</p><p>“他在害怕什么？”仙道对二阶堂过激的反应感到不解。</p><p>“不知道。”流川把这笔钱塞进了仙道的手里。</p><p>“干嘛？”</p><p>“之前挣来的钱东付一点西付一点太麻烦，现在很省事，都给你就行了。”流川想到往后不用再记账，倍感轻松。</p><p>“你怎么……算了，我帮你存着。”仙道放弃了说教，毕竟流川的性格使然，一时半刻肯定难以改变，只能慢慢来了。</p><p>秋吉一行人拎着打包好的物件搬往停在路口的小货车。</p><p>仙道拨通了须贺的电话，让他开辆车过来。</p><p>须贺昨晚从越野那听说了仙道即将和流川同居的消息，话语轻浮地调侃了几句。</p><p>流川进屋又检查了一遍，确认没有遗漏什么之后，把门锁上了，他回过身，抬眼瞧见煤球立在对面的围墙上。</p><p>煤球居高临下凝视着流川，发出“喵呜喵呜”的叫声。</p><p>流川流露出一丝不舍得的神情，毕竟分别后，煤球估计就再也找不到他了。</p><p>煤球似乎感知到了，叫声逐渐急切，他倏忽跃下高墙，像一道黑色的闪电般迅速地直奔流川，飞扑进他的怀中。</p><p>流川喂养煤球快一年半了，但从未近距离与它接触过。煤球一反常态的主动亲近，完全出乎流川的意料，他低声说道：“我要走了。”</p><p>煤球似懂非懂地抬头仰视着流川。野猫长期营养不良，身上没什么肉，而且皮毛上全是灰尘，散发着一股不太好闻的味道。可流川一点都不在意。</p><p>“小朋友，须贺马上来接我们。”仙道结束了通话，走到流川身旁。</p><p>“煤球肯让我碰它了。”流川因此越加放不下这只黑猫。</p><p>“你想把它带回去？”仙道轻易地读懂了流川的目光。</p><p>“可以？”流川试问了一句。</p><p>“当然可以。”仙道笑着回答。</p><p>“不介意我养猫？”流川似乎有点不相信，他担心煤球会逃走，所以将它搂得很紧。</p><p>“你养猫，我养你，好吗？”仙道以温柔的语气说道。</p><p>流川没有说话，漆黑的瞳眸里影影绰绰地出现了星砂般的光亮，他看着仙道，嘴角稍微往上轻扬了一下，而后垂下头，修长的手指抚摸着煤球瘦小的背脊。</p><p>“与你认识至今，我还是第一次真正见到你的笑容诶。”仙道感到自己的心都要融化了，“你笑起来太好看了。”</p><p>“嘁，没你好看。”流川被仙道说得一阵窘迫，他故作镇定，语气冷硬地回了一句。</p><p>“不过，你别想以此迷惑我。煤球带回家没问题，但是由你照顾它，我肯定不会管的。”</p><p>“偶尔喂几次猫粮也不行？”流川考虑到自己打工的时间，中午有可能回不了家。</p><p>“看我心情。”仙道又一次模仿流川倔傲的语气，以他早上说过的话作为答复。</p><p>“作为交换，以后你的早餐我负责。”流川谈起了条件，向仙道伸出一只手，“成交？”</p><p>“唔……好，成交。”仙道爽快地拍了下流川的掌心，“一言为定。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>52</p><p> </p><p>流川对煤球的喜爱不言而喻，毕竟此前唯有这只猫时常站在夜色中等他回家。</p><p>毫无疑问，流川现在正沉浸在煤球肯跟他亲近的这份愉悦中，整个人像是放松了戒备似的，就连面部表情都柔和了几分。</p><p>仙道觉得没必要介意一只猫在流川心中的地位。</p><p>然而，流川使劲地搂着煤球，还有点儿带着讨好的意味抚摸着它，令看在眼里的仙道颇感不悦，他无法否认这种情绪是自己对流川强烈的独占欲在作祟。</p><p>“煤球看起来很脏诶，它是不是翻过垃圾堆啊？”仙道忍不住发话吸引流川的注意力。</p><p>“嗯，回去给它洗澡。”流川看向仙道，“下午你有事吗？”</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“带煤球去打疫苗，再检查一下有没有寄生虫或是跳蚤。”</p><p>“当你的司机一起伺候你的猫，我有什么好处？”仙道故意这么问。</p><p>“想要什么好处？”流川反问了一句。</p><p>“你。”仙道明确地回答。</p><p>流川愣了愣，忽然反应过来仙道指的是什么，他局促地低咳了一声，稍稍地别过脸去。</p><p>“我没说什么啊，你脸红干嘛？我的意思是，让你陪我单独吃晚饭而已。”仙道凑近了流川，眼中出现了逗弄之色，“小朋友不要胡思乱想。”</p><p>“白痴！”流川恼怒地踹了他一脚。</p><p>煤球瞬间抬起头来，目光锐利像是要攻击仙道似的。</p><p>“很好，看来我有情敌了。”仙道昨晚见识过煤球的战斗力，他略微往后退了一小步。</p><p>煤球见仙道保持了安全距离，它又伏下身子舔了舔流川的手背。</p><p>“哟！仙道老弟！”须贺的呼喊声伴随着机车行驶的噪音一同响起。</p><p>流川扭头看去，须贺与浅谷二人一前一后各自骑着重型机车咆哮而来，很快就到了跟前。</p><p>“小鬼，这么快就彻底爱上仙道了？”须贺停好机车，一边点烟一边冲流川挑了下眉。</p><p>“关你屁事。”</p><p>流川不客气的回答，似乎已经不会再激怒须贺了，他反倒更来劲了，吐出一口烟气，没头没脑地问：“仙道这家伙一晚上几次？你吃得消吗？”</p><p>“须贺诚，你的脑子里只有这些事情？”仙道横了他一眼。</p><p>“什么呀？我是在关心流川啊。”须贺习惯性地递了根烟给仙道。</p><p>“说了我在戒烟。”仙道推拒了，他微笑着向浅谷打了个招呼。</p><p>浅谷却露出烦恼的神色：“等等我要去早教班接我的外甥。我姐让我照顾他一个下午，要不放在你家吧。感觉你比较受小孩的欢迎诶。我实在搞不定。”</p><p>“不行啊，我得载流川去宠物医院，带他的猫去体检。”</p><p>“猫？”浅谷这才看见流川怀中的黑猫，“该不会是路边捡来的流浪猫吧？”</p><p>“也可以这么说。”</p><p>“流浪猫养不熟的，没准过几天就跑了。”浅谷拿过须贺手里的烟抽了一口又还给了他。</p><p>经浅谷这么一提醒，流川有些失落，据他对煤球的了解，十之八九会跑走。</p><p>“这还不简单嘛。”须贺语调轻松地说，“让小彦一在猫的名牌里装个追踪器挂在脖子上。要是你怕流川受不了你的折腾而愤然离家，建议在他的包里也偷偷地放一个。”</p><p>“后半句话你大可不必说的。”仙道对须贺的言谈举止充满了无奈。</p><p>“他就是死于话多。”浅谷按住了须贺的后脖颈，“你给我老实一点，要不然我拧断你的脖子。”</p><p>“我没听错吧？我的宝贝。明天我们就要去拍结婚照了诶，你居然用这么狠的话威胁你的准新郎？”须贺回身挡开了浅谷的手，“道上的兄弟都知道我脾气不好，你再这么狂妄，我肯定揍你。”</p><p>“尽管动手，打得赢我我就叫你老公。”浅谷轻蔑地说。</p><p>“好，你给我等着，十年后再战！”须贺提高了嗓门，把烟头丢在地上狠狠地采灭了。</p><p>浅谷一个没忍住笑了起来，踮起脚拍了拍须贺的脑袋：“我发现你越来越可爱了。</p><p>“你可以夸我一表人才，也可以夸我英俊潇洒，但是不要用‘可爱’这种词语来形容我。”须贺加重了语调。</p><p>“没错。”流川也经常被仙道说成可爱什么的，对此表示赞同。</p><p>“他们两口子的事，你瞎凑什么热闹？”仙道伸手弹了下流川的额头。</p><p>“流川，我俩难得意见保持一致，午饭哥请你。顺便跟你聊聊仙道小时候的糗事，有没有兴趣？”须贺常年受浅谷迫害，一想流川目前的境遇估计和自己差不多，顿时产生一种感同身受的亲切。</p><p>“没有。”流川淡漠地说。</p><p>须贺被流川这个近乎无情的回答打击到了，尚未成型的友谊顷刻间荡然无存，他咬牙切齿地说：“果然还是你这小鬼最讨人厌了！”</p><p>“我喜欢不就行了？”仙道紧跟着表明态度维护流川，“好了，太阳这么大，回家再闹。车呢？”</p><p>须贺把机车钥匙拔下来抛给仙道。</p><p>“机车？”仙道伸手捞接住。</p><p>“机车不是车？浅谷载我，你载流川。”须贺搭住浅谷的肩膀，向仙道露出挑衅的神色，“比一场吗？二十万美金。”</p><p>“没兴趣。”仙道一口否决了他提出的赌约。</p><p>“嗯？不战而退不是你的风格啊，难道太久不骑机车，没把握了吗？”</p><p>“你懂什么呀？”浅谷抱着手一副了然的模样，他的目光在流川身上打了一转，笑着说，“此一时彼一时，仙道如今有顾虑了嘛，得考虑他的宝贝小朋友呀，万一不慎撞了摔了怎么办？这才是一个想成家的男人该有的心态啊。哪像你？做事依旧不计后果，我总觉得你仿佛站在悬崖边，如果我不死死地拽着你，你马上就会掉下去似的。”</p><p>“你说得太夸张了吧？我有这么不可靠吗？”</p><p>“是的，毫无安全感可言。”浅谷拉开须贺的手，回身跨上他的机车，原地调了个头。</p><p>“喂喂，生什么气？我改还不行吗？”须贺连忙跟着上了车。</p><p>“仙道，我们先走了，中午去你家吃饭。”浅谷扬手以示告别。</p><p>“是的，别磨磨蹭蹭……喂！浅谷，骑这么快干嘛！你是在开飞机吗？妈的，到底是谁站在悬崖边啊！”须贺惊恐的大叫声随着呼啸远去的机车一同消失了。</p><p>“这两个家伙啊……”仙道笑着摇了摇头。</p><p>“他们什么时候结婚？”</p><p>“半个月后在东京举行婚礼，再去国外注册登记。”</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>“嗯？羡慕啊？”</p><p>“我在想怎么向你爸交代。”</p><p>“别担心，我会处理好的。”</p><p>“我们两个人的事，不能由你一个人承担。”</p><p>“到时候再说吧，我有分寸的。”仙道也想快点跟流川定下来，但他明白，肯定会被父亲干涉阻挠，从他的立场出发，并不希望将流川卷入任何与人对峙甚至会受到伤害的争执中，因此他用模棱两可的态度敷衍过去，“走啦，我们回家吧。”</p><p>流川听到这句话一时有点分神，在经历过一次又一次的波折后，自己原来还有家可以回，他忽然觉得现在发生着的一切不太真切。这个念头仿若一块不知名的碎片，发出耀眼的光亮，飞速地从脑海中一闪而逝。</p><p>“笨蛋，愣着干嘛？”仙道将近一年没骑过机车了，他稍微适应了一下，扭过头看着怔愣在原地的流川，“对了，冰箱里好像只剩啤酒了，待会儿记得在便利店买些牛奶果汁之类的饮料。”</p><p>“嗯。”流川回过神来，跟煤球嘀咕了几句，然后拿下双肩包，把它放了进去。</p><p>煤球探出小脑袋，朝着流川不断地叫唤着。</p><p>“到家后就放你出来。”流川没有把拉链全部拉上。</p><p>煤球自由惯了，待在双肩包里非常不舒服，它闹腾了很长时间，在流川的安抚下才肯消停。</p><p>流川把双肩包小心地背在背上，跨坐到机车的后座上，双手拉住仙道腰两侧的衣服。</p><p>仙道抓过流川的手，让他环抱住自己的腰。</p><p>“你行不行啊？”流川不确定仙道会不会骑机车，语气中出现了一丝紧张。</p><p>“怎么老是问我行不行，你在质疑我的能力吗？”仙道长腿支着地，故意以不悦的口吻继续说道，“前天晚上是你喊痛我才停下来的。照这么看来，往后我不能再对你心软了。”</p><p>“你扯到什么地方去了？大白痴。”流川用额头撞了下仙道的后脑勺。</p><p>“搂紧一点。”</p><p>“知道了。”流川收拢了双臂，身子前倾贴在了仙道的背上。</p><p>仙道拧着机车的油门，经改造过的排气管发出轰隆隆的咆哮声。</p><p>“喂，不要太快。”流川心里没底，眼看着自己的脚伤大致痊愈，很快就能回到球场上训练，倘若不慎从机车上摔飞出去就糟糕了。</p><p>“原来你也有胆小的时候啊。”仙道立即减速了，机车慢悠悠地沿着小路前行，“流川少爷，请问这样可以吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”流川把下巴抵在仙道的肩膀上。阳光在路旁翠绿色的树木枝叶间闪烁着，双肩包里的煤球偶尔发出几下不耐烦的叫声，以及从仙道身上散发出来的熟悉气息，逐渐驱散了他心头的那股不确定感。</p><p>与此同时，流川又觉得不可思议，不久之前自己还决然将仙道的电话号码拉入黑名单，不愿意与之有任何瓜葛，现在却这样理所当然似的在一起了。他这么想着，将仙道抱得更紧了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>53</p><p> </p><p>随着时间的推移，东京都的气温持续上升，那些不知躲在何处的夏蝉此起彼伏地鸣叫着。</p><p>“热吗？”仙道把机车靠边停在了一家便利店门口。</p><p>“还好。”流川经常在烈日底下打球，这种程度的曝晒根本不算什么。</p><p>仙道下了车，抬起手臂擦去鬓角的热汗，在热空气的笼罩下，周围的建筑和景物看起来像是要蒸发了似的。</p><p>有个撑着阳伞的婆婆路过，嘴里含含糊糊地念叨着：“哎哟……要是下场暴雨就好了……”</p><p>不过今日晴空万里，湛蓝的天空中连一丝云都找不到，估计很难有大幅度的降水。</p><p>仙道和流川前后走进便利店，店内的冷气令人倍感舒爽。</p><p>“欢迎光临。”收银女孩见到两个高大的帅哥，顿时来了精神，用清脆的嗓音说道。</p><p>“麻烦给我一杯冰咖啡和一杯冰镇果汁。”仙道客气地说。</p><p>“还有一盒牛奶。常温。”流川把煤球从双肩包里抱出来透气，头也不抬地补充道。</p><p>煤球似乎有些不高兴，大概被装在包里很不适应吧，它恹恹地趴在流川的手臂上。</p><p>仙道把牛奶递给流川：“喝完东西再走？”</p><p>“好。”流川接过牛奶走向休息区。</p><p>“先生，您和您的朋友长得可真帅啊。”女孩收钱的时候不由自主地夸赞了一句。</p><p>“谢谢。”仙道拿过收银台上的咖啡和果汁，朝女孩礼节性地笑了笑。</p><p>“您笑起来的样子更帅啦。”女孩的眼睛闪烁着欣赏的神色，她忽然发觉了自己的失态，连忙后退一步稍稍欠身道歉，“……实在抱歉，失礼了。”</p><p>仙道没再说什么，转身回到流川身旁，把果汁放到他跟前，自己在椅子上坐了下来，往后靠在椅背上喝了一大口冰咖啡用来解渴。</p><p>“明天开始我回鹤田大叔的便利打工。”</p><p>“这么急干嘛？再休息几天吧。”</p><p>“没剩多少钱了。”</p><p>“零用钱我可以先给你啊，想买什么告诉我就行了。”</p><p>“驳回。”流川一边喂煤球喝牛奶一边说，“你别小看我。”</p><p>“这怎么是小看呢？成天就知道曲解我的好意。”仙道苦恼地皱了下眉头。</p><p>“我知道你对我好。”流川抬起头认认真真地注视着仙道，“但不是必须对我好。原先我姐几乎把所有的钱都花在我身上，我不觉得有任何问题。现在想想，如果我当时能帮她分担一点，她就不用那么晚回家，也不会失足从楼梯上滚下去了。”</p><p>这番话流川一直深藏在心底，怀揣着对琴音难以弥补的愧疚感，像是生了刺的藤蔓紧紧地捆缚住他。</p><p>“我不希望对你过度依赖，又变成从前的样子，只管自己打球，对我好的人却过得很辛苦。”流川说完垂下了眼帘，阳光透过玻璃墙照在他的脸上。</p><p>“琴音姐的事你别太自责，至于我……”仙道勾住流川的脖子拉近两人的距离，“难道你没发觉我更加依赖你么？目前我物质方面拥有的一切多半都是得益于我的父亲，不能说是我完全凭借自身的能力得到的。可你不一样，你是我精神世界里唯一的宝物……”</p><p>“你又开始说这种肉麻的话了。”</p><p>“不喜欢听？”仙道墨蓝色的瞳眸在日照之下变得更为通透，泛起一层润泽、好看的光亮。</p><p>“管你那么多。反正明天我要去打工。”流川语气强硬了几分。</p><p>仙道着实拿流川的固执没办法，他轻叹了口气：“要不这样吧，我负责接送你上下班。我们一人让一步，可以吗？”</p><p>“可以。”流川一心想趁着暑期多挣点钱，对仙道的提议也就点头同意了。</p><p>仙道喝完杯子里的咖啡，起身到旁边的冰柜里挑了些各种口味的苏打水和果汁拿到收银台结账。</p><p> </p><p>两人回到住宅区顶层，秋吉一行人已经等在门口了。</p><p>仙道在锁上键入密码推开了家门，对秋吉他们说：“先把东西搬进客房里。”</p><p>“好。”秋吉弯身抱起一大盒书籍杂志，踩着鞋后跟脱掉鞋子步入室内。</p><p>流川换好拖鞋，把煤球放在地上。</p><p>煤球刚在双肩包里打了个盹，双脚着地后甩了甩脑袋，在客厅里欢脱地跑了一圈，然后飞快地奔向落地窗。</p><p>流川拎起两个装满衣物的袋子径直朝客房走去。</p><p>仙道正准备关门，本家女佣立花苍老的声音急匆匆地传来：“等等，少爷，请您等一下。”</p><p>“你怎么来了？”</p><p>“昨天傍晚我就来过了，可是您不在家。”立花气喘吁吁地躬身行了个礼，“您在本家府邸住了好一阵子，这边住处已经很长时间没打扫了。眼看要中午了，我顺路买了些食材，给您准备午饭。”</p><p>“麻烦你了，进来吧。”仙道给立花让开了路，转身往厨房走去，将提在手里的饮料放进冰箱内。</p><p>立花刚把食材摆在料理台上，她的手机发出响亮的铃声。</p><p>“喂……你这是干嘛啊，我出门才一会儿你就……你摔倒了？严重吗？……什么？撞到头了吗？”立花的情绪瞬间慌乱起来，“听我说，你躺着不要乱动……喂喂？”电话突然断线了。</p><p>“出什么事了？”仙道见立花的眼圈瞬间红了起来。</p><p>“我老伴一个人在家摔倒了，他最近身体状况很差……怎么办……”立花六神无主地说。</p><p>“快打急救电话，把详细住址告诉医院，让他们先派人过去。”仙道说完，朝客房那边喊道，“秋吉！”</p><p>“来了来了。”秋吉急匆匆地跑出来，边跑边问，“请问有什么吩咐？”</p><p>“你们送立花回家。”</p><p>“好嘞。”</p><p>立花哆哆嗦嗦地打完急救电话，擦去眼中的泪花，向仙道致歉：“发生这样的事，给您添麻烦了。请您原谅。”她说完火急火燎地跟在秋吉后面快步离开了。</p><p>仙道叫住了走在最后面的那名年轻手下，把车钥匙抛给他：“内田，你去东大南边的停车场里把我的车开回来。”</p><p>“收到。”叫内田的这名手下接住车钥匙，手指绕着钥匙扣潇洒地转了几圈。</p><p>“喂，你小心点，不要把我的钥匙扣弄坏了。”仙道神色紧张地提醒他。</p><p>“是是……抱歉。”内田连忙把车钥匙握在手里，“车开回来后停到地下车库吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“好的。那我先告辞了。”内田穿上鞋，他着实想不通仙道为什么会如此在意一个看起来很普通的钥匙扣。或许有特殊的纪念意义吧。他这么思忖着，顺手把门关上了。</p><p>流川稍微整理了一下他的个人物品，折返客厅把煤球抱去浴室洗澡。</p><p>煤球怕水，它死命地挣扎着，不断地发出凄厉的惨叫声，扬起的水珠溅得流川满脸都是。</p><p>“你们在打架？”仙道随意地斜靠在浴室门口。</p><p>“说什么风凉话，还不快点过来帮忙。”流川按不住煤球，懊恼地瞪了仙道一眼。</p><p>“哦。”仙道走上前，蹲在流川旁边，协助他钳制住煤球。</p><p>流川趁机挤了点沐浴露抹在煤球身上，揉按出泡沫。</p><p>由于煤球一直混迹于街头，经常在垃圾堆里翻找食物，泡沫转眼间变成了灰黑色。</p><p>“还好没有邻居，要不然被人听见，肯定以为我们两个在虐猫。”仙道谨慎地避开煤球尖锐的爪子。</p><p>“嗯，你当心点。”流川拿过花洒，冲去煤球身上的泡沫，重新挤出沐浴露又仔仔细细地帮它搓洗了一遍。</p><p>湿透的煤球看起来显得更加瘦小了，它嘶声力竭地叫着，绿色的眼瞳中布满了惊恐的神色。</p><p>两人好不容易才把煤球彻底清洗干净。</p><p>“吹风机在上面的柜子里，你拿一下。”仙道扯了块浴巾，将煤球整个儿包裹住，捧出了浴室。</p><p>“哦。”流川把淋浴间地面上残留的泡沫冲刷掉，起身打开柜子找到吹风机，跟着仙道去了客厅。</p><p>煤球的那股子高傲劲荡然无存，像个受尽委屈的小可怜似的不停地瑟瑟发抖。</p><p>流川接好吹风机的电源，从仙道手中接回煤球。</p><p>煤球被吹干后，摸起来蓬松柔软，连它自己都觉得舒服多了，瞬间忘记了刚才在浴室里的经历，精神焕发地在室内东跑西窜。</p><p>“呼……”仙道长吁一口气，“往后该不会煤球每次洗澡都跟打仗一样吧？”</p><p>“它应该会习惯的。”流川把吹风机的电源线绕好。</p><p>“你要帮我洗么？我保证不动。”仙道侧过身，双手撑着沙发靠背，将流川圈在其中。</p><p>“不要。”</p><p>“偏心。”</p><p>“猫又不会自己洗澡。”</p><p>“哦，我也不会。”</p><p>“白痴。”</p><p>仙道忽然搂抱住流川，直接亲了上去，随后闯入他的口腔中。</p><p>这个突如其来的吻令流川吃了一惊，他感觉仙道灼热的气息呼在了自己的脸颊上。</p><p>仙道的手撩开流川些微泛潮的衣摆，往上抚摸到他的胸膛，有意无意地拨弄着。</p><p>流川闭上眼睛回应着仙道，唇齿之间不自觉地逸出一声低沉的轻哼。</p><p>就在仙道顺势将流川压倒在沙发上时，须贺在门外高喊道：“仙道彰，开门！”其中还掺杂了幼童的哭闹声。</p><p>“来得可真是时候。”仙道不得已只能停了下来。</p><p>流川似乎被亲懵了，好半天才缓过来，猛地一把推开仙道从沙发上坐了起来。</p><p>仙道捕捉到流川眼中的局促，觉得他这副样子着实可爱，忍不住又吻了吻他抿紧的唇角。</p><p>门外的须贺话音听起来非常不耐烦：“仙道彰，装不在吗？我都看见我的机车停在车库了。赶紧给我开门！我快被熊孩子给折磨死了！”</p><p>仙道整理好流川的衣服，去给须贺开了门。</p><p>只见须贺怀里抱着一个四五岁的男孩，这个男孩正揪着他的头发不放。</p><p>“星野幸树，我警告你赶紧松开！”须贺掰开小孩的手，把他狠狠地丢给了仙道。</p><p>浅谷抱着一箱啤酒，用脚踹了踹他：“你要是弄伤我的外甥，我姐夫会把你宰了。”</p><p>“为什么不给我买糖！”幸树是那种典型的被宠坏的顽劣儿童，他一边哭一边把小拳头挥向须贺。</p><p>“烦死人了。”须贺向来不喜欢小孩，可幸树毕竟是浅谷的外甥，他只能忍气吞声。</p><p>“叔叔倒果汁给你喝吧。”仙道抱着他往家里走。</p><p>“喔。”幸树低下头，把鼻涕和眼泪蹭在了仙道的肩膀上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>54</p><p> </p><p>浅谷将手中的那箱啤酒摆在料理台上，他瞥见装在袋子里的各种食材，疑惑地问：“嗯？仙道，你要下厨？”</p><p>“我的黑暗料理你们敢吃吗？”仙道把幸树放落在地上，倒了半杯桃汁递给他，而后将立花的丈夫在家中不慎跌倒的事告诉浅谷。</p><p>须贺提起靠在门外的一个纸袋走到仙道身边，将纸袋交给他。</p><p>“什么呀？”仙道打开看了看，里面居然装着几管润滑剂和几盒安全套，他抬起头诧异地盯着须贺，“买这些东西给我干嘛？”</p><p>“搬迁礼物当然得送床上用品啊。”须贺冲着仙道眨了下眼睛。</p><p>“你是不是考虑得过于周到了？”</p><p>“别客气。好不容易看到你的感情有着落。”须贺装作听不懂仙道的反话，嬉皮笑脸地说，“而且我比你有经验多了。跟男人做那种事……”</p><p>“闭嘴！”浅谷抓起一个番茄砸向须贺，“口无遮拦总得有个限度吧？当着小孩的面也不知道收敛点？”</p><p>幸树双手捧着杯子“咕嘟咕嘟”喝着果汁，哭过后的双眼显得更为明亮，他不明所以地看看浅谷，又看看须贺。</p><p>须贺头一偏躲过了迎面飞来的番茄，险些就被砸中了鼻子。</p><p>番茄滚到了煤球的跟前，它像是受到了惊吓，怔愣片刻飞速地逃窜开了。</p><p>“猫猫！”幸树奶声奶气地叫了起来，眼中闪露出惊奇的神色，仰起头对仙道说，“叔叔，黑颜色的猫猫。我想要它陪我玩！”</p><p>“不可以，煤球很凶，会抓伤你的。”</p><p>“我一定要和猫猫一起玩！”</p><p>“你这讨厌的小鬼，又不听话了吗？”须贺板着脸显出一副严肃的样子。</p><p>“你才讨厌！”幸树说完，把剩下的桃汁全部泼在了须贺的衣服上，“讨厌鬼，走开！”</p><p>“妈的，你皮痒了吗？”须贺的浅色衣服上瞬间出现了一片果汁的污迹，他扬起拳头，作势要教训幸树。</p><p>幸树转身跑到浅谷的身边，抱住他的大腿装可怜：“舅舅，须贺诚又要欺负我。”</p><p>“是你不对。”流川弯身拾起番茄，走到仙道身边。</p><p>仙道笑着没说话，就势抬起手搭住了流川的肩膀，拉近了与他的距离。</p><p>幸树此前没见过流川，有点怕生，扭过头看着他说：“哥哥，我爷爷说过，幸树永远是对的。”</p><p>“你怎么叫他哥哥啊？是叔叔，流川叔叔。”浅谷开口纠正他。</p><p>“我就要叫他哥哥。流川哥哥！”幸树加重了音调故意唱反调。</p><p>“小声点，在别人家里做客不能这么没礼貌。”浅谷把幸树抱了起来，“看不看卡通片？”</p><p>“好！”幸树高兴地搂住浅谷的脖子，在他脸上蹭了蹭。</p><p>“为什么每次都没人管我？”须贺一脸郁闷地脱掉上衣，“仙道，借我件衬衫。”</p><p>“自己去卧室拿。”仙道将拎在手里的纸袋抛给须贺，“顺便把这个带进去放着。”</p><p>须贺接住纸袋，回身朝主卧走去，他的后背上同样有繁复艳丽的刺青，以及一道狰狞的刀疤。</p><p>这道旧伤疤，是须贺对浅谷的执着，其实当年只要他肯低头妥协，成野必然不可能下这种狠手，甚至差点要了他的命。但须贺生来强硬，打死也不肯服服软，或许正因为这样，才令成野彻底明白他的决心吧。注定如此，纵令死亡也无法动摇丝毫。</p><p>仙道若有所思地凝注着须贺的背影，他无从得知父亲将来会如何刁难自己。</p><p>流川拉起仙道的手，看了眼他腕表上的时间。</p><p>“怎么了？”仙道把目光转回流川的身上。</p><p>流川靠近料理台，把立花买来的食材一一从袋子里拿了出来：“你想吃什么？”</p><p>“午饭你来准备？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>须贺换好衣服从主卧出来，看见幸树在沙发上又蹦又跳地高喊着卡通片中超人的出场台词，他摇摇头，目不斜视地毅然穿过客厅回到厨房里。</p><p>流川正在处理青花鱼，他平时独居，很少做复杂的料理，刀工看起来不太娴熟。</p><p>仙道背对着流川站在洗手池旁清洗着明虾。</p><p>须贺凑上前，不可思议地盯着流川，以狐疑的语气说道：“流川，怎么看你都不像会下厨的人啊。仙道那家伙我就不说了。要不……还是叫外卖吧？”</p><p>“须贺，你千万不要小看我家流川。”仙道把洗干净的明虾装进大碗里备用。</p><p>流川没有搭腔，放下刀去水边洗了个手，检查锅里煮着的海鲜汤。</p><p>须贺吸了吸鼻子，踱到流川身旁，往锅里瞧了一眼，汤汁看上去相当浓郁，气味闻起来也非常鲜香。</p><p>“我到现在都还没吃早餐，能不能先喝碗汤？”须贺吞咽了一下。</p><p>“你比仙道还烦人。”流川嫌弃地斜了他一眼。</p><p>“啊？我一直老老实实在帮忙诶，干嘛把我跟须贺这种饭来伸手的家伙相提并论？”仙道直起身，甩去手上的水珠，不满地捏了下流川的后脖颈。</p><p>流川从橱里拿出一个碗，盛了些热汤递给须贺。</p><p>须贺尝了一小口，他“唔”了一声，眼神陡然间亮了起来，很快喝完了剩下的汤。</p><p>“还不赖吧？”仙道搂住流川，像是显摆似的冲须贺抬了抬下巴。</p><p>“难以置信，流川这小鬼的性格跟他的厨艺完全不搭啊。”须贺回味着海鲜汤的滋味，“我还想再喝一碗，给我来点蛤蜊。”</p><p>流川把火关小，帮须贺又盛了碗汤。</p><p>须贺往后靠着料理台，边喝边对仙道说：“你运气也太好了，随随便便就捡了个宝，流川光是长相就可以完全抵消他的坏脾气了，加上这手艺……啧啧，相比之下，浅谷那混蛋逊色多了。”</p><p>“有你这么说自己爱人的吗？”仙道不禁摇了摇头。</p><p>“我说，要不我加钱跟你换一个怎么样？”须贺开起了玩笑。</p><p>“信不信我把你的碗砸了？”流川目光冰冷地扫了他一眼以示警告。</p><p>“赶紧出去。”仙道紧跟着说，“不要打扰我们。”</p><p>“仙道彰，你变了，比我还重色轻友。”须贺捧着碗去了客厅，喂浅谷吃了个蛤蜊。</p><p>吃完饭，大家投票决定谁负责刷碗、收拾厨房。</p><p>浅谷和幸树同时把票投给了须贺，仙道跟了一票。</p><p>流川选择弃权，不过他默默地举起了煤球的小猫爪表示同意这个结果。</p><p>“喵呜。”煤球不喜欢别人碰它的脚，发出尖利的叫声，脖子上的毛都竖了起来。</p><p>流川赶紧松手，摸着煤球的背脊安抚它的情绪。</p><p>“你们……”须贺气得说不出话来，真想把枪拔出来讨回公道。</p><p>“还不去？”浅谷装出一副无辜的样子。</p><p>“快去快去！”幸树调皮地冲着须贺扮了个鬼脸。</p><p>“我记住你们了！”须贺愤然离座，怒气冲冲地走向厨房，没过一会儿从里面传出叮铃哐啷的撞击声。</p><p>“他不会把碗都砸了吧？”流川皱起眉头往厨房门口望了一眼。</p><p>“砸了我赔……诶？我说流川，你都还没跟仙道结婚，就开始心疼他的东西了？”浅谷露出戏谑的笑容，“你男朋友有的是钱。”</p><p>“你说话的口吻越来越像须贺了。”仙道搞不懂他们夫夫二人的想法，怎么都喜欢以调侃流川为乐。</p><p>“我才不要像他嘞，实在太粗鲁了。相处时间久了，越加觉得他没有内涵。可是……”浅谷顿了顿，他稍稍翘起嘴角，眼神倏地温柔了几分，“如果他变得文质彬彬，就仿佛换了个人似的，恐怕我又不喜欢了。感情的事可真难说啊。”</p><p>“舅舅，什么是感情呀？”幸树扑倒在浅谷的身上，小手捧着他的脸天真地询问。</p><p>“感情……唔，好比你最喜欢的那个超人，你希望他被坏蛋打败么？”</p><p>“他是最厉害的！”</p><p>“没错，你寄予感情的那个人，无论他处于巅峰或者落入低谷，在你的心里，他永远都是最厉害的。”浅谷揉着幸树细软的头发，“现在你还这么小，肯定听不明白，将来等你长大了，就会慢慢领悟的。”</p><p>“我要快点长大。我就可以自己买糖吃了！”在孩子的心里，显然甜蜜的糖果更有吸引力。</p><p>“幸树，往后不要总是欺负须贺了，可以吗？”浅谷压低了声音，像是怕须贺听见似的，“要是你表现得好，我帮你向你妈妈申请每周可以多吃一块奶油蛋糕。”</p><p>“奶油蛋糕？我要吃奶油蛋糕。”幸树兴奋地说，“好，我不打须贺叔叔了，拉勾勾。”</p><p>仙道喝着苏打水，偏过头对流川说：“幸树这个小鬼头啊，乖的时候真是可爱。”</p><p>“你很喜欢孩子？”流川斜过身子靠在仙道的身上，把煤球举起来晃了一晃，又搂入怀里。</p><p>“还行吧。”</p><p>“我们不会有孩子的。你真的考虑清楚了？”流川忽然低声说了这么一句。</p><p>“这句话应该我问你才对吧？毕竟我从一开始就看上你了。倒是你，难不成你已经忘了，你答应跟我交往的那天说过什么了？你说你想试试，如果不合适再分开。”</p><p>“现在不能分开了。之前是我低估了你，我以为很快就会受不了你。”流川照实说道。</p><p>“是吗？当初是你眼光太高了吧。我觉得我的条件已经很好了。”仙道对自己相当有信心。</p><p>“少臭美。”流川抬起手捏了捏仙道的脸颊。</p><p>仙道笑着抓住流川的手，在他的指尖上亲了一口。</p><p>“悄悄话讲得这么大声，我全都听见了。”浅谷仰起头看着他们。</p><p>“闲聊而已，听见就听见了嘛。”仙道笑了笑。</p><p>“孩子……原本我和须贺打算领养一个孩子，不过考虑到像我们这样的家庭，未必能把孩子教育得很好，索性一辈子过二人世界，仔细想想也没什么不好的。”浅谷捞过茶几上的饮料往嘴里倒了一口，吞咽下去后继续说，“我们两个人磕磕绊绊走到今时今日，总感觉过去的事像是发生在上辈子。须贺被爸爸砍伤那次，我特别想哭，但是怎么都哭不出来，路是我们自己选的，哭有什么用？我也想过结束这段感情的，可结束了之后呢？我心里装的人还是他啊。我不可能再和另一个陌生人重新开始的。与其两个人孤独地过完一生，倒不如一起走下去。”</p><p>“你们现在不是很好吗？”仙道一路看着须贺跟浅谷从崎岖走到平坦，打从心眼里为他们感到高兴。</p><p>“对啊，就因为现在真的很好，才会觉得往事变成了一场梦。”浅谷的眼中出现了明亮的笑意。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>55</p><p> </p><p>幸树今天异乎寻常的听话，除了偶尔控制不住为了卡通片里他认为的紧张镜头而大叫以外，基本上没怎么闹腾，之后大概玩累了，便趴在浅谷的肩膀上睡着了。</p><p>“把他放到床上去吧。”仙道低声对浅谷说完，起身将中央空调的温度调高了两度。</p><p>“我看还是直接从窗口扔了最好。”须贺没好气地说，顺带轻轻地拧了下幸树的小耳朵。</p><p>“不要吵醒他，否则我们都得遭殃。”浅谷瞪了须贺一眼，小心翼翼地抱起幸树朝客房走去，但他发现客房的地板上堆满了东西，想必是流川搬过来的，他不由得皱了下眉，暗自寻思，这两个家伙该不会都同居了还分房睡吧？</p><p>“客房没整理，去我的卧室。”仙道看见浅谷站在门口没动，开口提醒他了一句。</p><p>“舅舅……糖，猫猫……”幸树含混不清地说起了梦话。</p><p>浅谷看着幸树可爱的睡脸，忍不住无声地笑了，他放慢脚步走进了主卧。</p><p>幸树一离开，须贺立马点了根烟，舒舒服服地抽了一口。</p><p>“把烟掐了。”仙道看向须贺。</p><p>“你们打算彻底激怒我吗？我警告你们，我带了枪。”须贺嘴上这么说，不过还是把半截烟狠狠地按灭在了烟灰缸里，“我有烟瘾啊！哪像你，说戒就戒，太可怕了。”</p><p>流川俯身拿过茶几上的电视遥控器，换到了篮球频道。</p><p>“喂，我要看成人电影。”须贺示意流川把遥控器抛过来。</p><p>“大白天看什么成人电影？”仙道被苏打水呛了一口，用力咳嗽了几声。</p><p>“谁规定白天不能看？晚上忙着实战，哪有时间观摩？”须贺轻佻地说，他把话题转向了流川，“小鬼，你看起来一脸性冷淡，这样不行啊。那方面要是不和谐的话，万一仙道这家伙欲求不满出去偷吃怎么办？”</p><p>“偷吃什么？”流川全神贯注地看着球赛，须贺的话只听进去一点点，他扭头看着仙道，“刚吃完午饭你又饿了？”</p><p>“不饿。别理须贺，你看你的球赛。”仙道拎起一个抱枕扔向须贺。</p><p>“嗯。”流川觉得他们太吵了，抱着煤球坐到旁边专心观看球赛去了。</p><p>“哎呦，仙道彰，砸到我眼睛了！”须贺揉去眼中的泪花，猛地把抱枕丢掷回去，“想打架？”</p><p>“拜托你在流川面前讲话稍微斯文一点行吗？”仙道轻松地接住抱枕，搂在了怀里。</p><p>“我一个卖军火的，你还指望我斯文？简直天方夜谭。况且，我哪句话说得不对？身体的契合也是感情的一部分。又不是小学生了，难不成只牵手睡觉，什么都不做啊？……等等，你的表情很奇怪啊……”须贺坐在另一边的沙发上，他满眼狐疑地挪近仙道，试探道，“被我说中了？你跟那个小鬼还在玩纯情？”</p><p>“少管我们的事。”</p><p>“嗬。”须贺干脆坐到了仙道的身旁，搭住他的肩膀，“你们不是经常一起过夜么？现在人都带回家了，还没下手？你该不会年纪轻轻就不行了吧？”</p><p>“门在那边，自己走。”仙道忍不住下了逐客令。</p><p>“开个玩笑嘛，不要当真。”须贺从小就喜欢打击仙道，这会儿可来劲了，“怎么了，他不肯？”</p><p>“我有权保持沉默。”仙道跟须贺不同，他极少透露自己的私生活。</p><p>“也是，流川的体格跟你差不多，脾气搞不好比我还差，你没有被他反压已经很不错了。”</p><p>“可以结束这个话题了吗？”仙道不禁扶额。</p><p>流川好像听见须贺提到了自己的名字，他转过头满眼猜疑地看着他们：“在说我坏话？”</p><p>“没有，我哪敢说你坏话啊？”仙道赶紧澄清。</p><p>“你心虚。”流川的目光锐利了几分。</p><p>“我们在讨论成年人之间的事。乳臭未干的小鬼别打岔。”须贺在仙道这里占了些上风，心情大好，语调越加嚣张了。</p><p>“我成年了。”流川最讨厌别人说他小，口吻变得不悦起来。</p><p>“可成年人该做的事你做过多少呢？”须贺稍稍扬起下巴，神色更显得轻蔑。</p><p>“比如？”流川不服输地追问。</p><p>“流川枫，我是真的不知道应该说你什么才好。”仙道叹了口气，“你跟须贺交手了这么多次，难道还不了解他的为人吗？不要被他牵着走啊，别较真，否则最后吃亏的又是你。”</p><p>流川一想仙道说得很对，遂不再搭理须贺。</p><p>“唉……我们这个圈子里好不容易来了个单纯的小鬼，你管这么严干嘛？”须贺扫兴地说，“想当初，稍微激将了流川几句，他当即一杯酒把自己灌倒的时候多有意思啊。”</p><p>“确实挺有趣的。”仙道嘴角勾起一个好看的弧度，目光投向了流川，发现他显然又沉浸在篮球的世界中了。</p><p>大概两点左右，幸树睡醒了，他的眼皮有些发肿，看起来不怎么开心。</p><p>浅谷倒了些温水喂幸树喝下去，一边对须贺说：“我们回武道馆吧？”</p><p>“好啊。”须贺把饮料罐丢进垃圾桶里，从沙发上站了起来。</p><p>“舅舅，我浑身软绵绵的，变成棉花糖了。”幸树无精打采地趴在浅谷的膝盖上，低声嘟囔着，“……好想吃棉花糖。”</p><p>“我和流川也要出门了，带煤球去打针。”仙道拿起内田送还回来的车钥匙。</p><p>流川还在专注地看球赛，被仙道轻拍了一下后脑勺才听见他说话：“要走了？”</p><p>“嗯，如果你没看完，我可以等你，晚一点没关系。”</p><p>“不用，是之前的赛事合辑。我都看过了。”流川等着一名身姿矫健的球员投进三分球之后，起身把电视关了。</p><p> </p><p>煤球在宠物医院里做了一系列检查，总的来说还算健康。</p><p>不过兽医确定煤球的体内存有少量的寄生虫，所以让助手先给它打了驱虫针，间隔一周后才能注射疫苗。</p><p>煤球生来就是流浪猫，从没经历过这些，吓得不敢动了，精神不振地蜷缩在流川的臂弯间。</p><p>仙道开着车驶离宠物医院，反正也没什么事，就载着流川四处逛逛。</p><p>傍晚时分，太阳落山的那半边天空耀光潋滟，而另一边天空依旧是蓝色的。</p><p>由于多数餐厅谢绝携带宠物入内，仙道和流川随便找了间小料理店一起吃了晚饭。</p><p>两人折返家中，夕阳已经消失了，东京都华灯初上，五光十色的霓虹逐渐亮起。</p><p>煤球驱虫期间不可以乱吃东西，流川倒了一小碗从兽医院里买回来的猫粮喂它。</p><p>“流川，我有位伯父打电话过来，我去书房，有事叫我。”</p><p>“噢。”</p><p>仙道按下接听键，叫声了“伯父”，迈步走进了书房。</p><p>山胁的声音听起来像苍老了二十岁，感觉整个人有气无力的，他满腹的愁绪无处可说，便一股脑儿地向仙道倾诉起来。</p><p>仙道从他口中得知，绘梨莎经抢救脱离了危险期，成平铁了兴要将杏子告到坐牢。</p><p>不过白石夫妇自然不会放任出轨的女婿如此薄情地对待他们的掌上明珠，两家基本上已经处于决裂的状态。这是山胁最不愿意发生的局面，可是如今已经没有转圜的余地。然而成平被绘梨莎迷昏了脑袋，根本看不清楚现状，一口咬定全部都是杏子的过失，不让她入狱誓不罢休。这种厚颜无耻的说辞令白石先生越发生气。要不是垣悟出面，并动用关系暂时保释了杏子，恐怕白石家早就雇佣杀手解决掉成平了。这件事山胁自知理亏，只希望以他的能力可以保住成平的性命。</p><p>山胁絮絮叨叨说了将近两个小时，说到后来声音哽咽了，不住地感慨：“要是成平有你一半好我就省心了……我怎么会教出这么个混账东西来……”</p><p>事已至此，仙道也只能劝慰他几句。</p><p>“时候不早了，我得去睡了，昨晚大抵受了风寒，总是想咳嗽。”山胁的声音小了下去。</p><p>通话结束后，仙道搁下手机走出书房，发现流川已经把客厅打扫过了，他快步走到客房门口。</p><p>流川盘腿坐在床上捧着平板电脑看电影，煤球则窝在他的身边。</p><p>“洗过澡了？头发怎么不吹干？”仙道斜靠在门框上，注视着流川。</p><p>“已经快干了。煤球害怕吹风机发出的声音，又一直跟着我不放。”</p><p>“你们倒是情深啊，形影不离的。”</p><p>“老是吃醋有什么意思？”</p><p>“之前是谁吃小蝉羽的醋？还为此揍了我一顿，我说过你什么吗？”仙道直起身，“洗澡都不等我，算了，我只能自己洗。这年头，人不如猫啊……”</p><p>“去吧。”</p><p>仙道刚转身，客厅里的座机铃声大作，他上前接了起来，听筒里传出垣悟略显疲惫的声音。</p><p>“打你手机怎么没人接？”</p><p>“哦，我刚和山胁伯父通完电话，随手放在书桌上了。”</p><p>“他找你聊天？为了成平的事情么？”</p><p>“是啊。”</p><p>“成平背叛白石家的千金在先，那个叫什么绘梨莎的女人也不是好东西，白石夫妇做好了鱼死网破的准备，倘若成平死咬着不放，恐怕不会有什么好下场。有时间你开导开导他。”</p><p>“成平哥连山胁伯父的话都不听，怎么可能听我的，我们本来就很少往来。”</p><p>“也是……”垣悟话锋一转，问道，“对了，听说你让流川搬到你那里去住了？”</p><p>仙道没料到消息会传得这么快，心里“咯噔”一下，嘴里回答道：“嗯，是啊。流川原先住的地方环境太差。有什么不妥吗？”</p><p>“房子是你自己买的，就算你直接送给他我也不能说什么。”垣悟的语气没怎么变，听不出他在想什么，“不过，有句话我必须得提醒你。”</p><p>“你说。”仙道以为垣悟觉察出他和流川之间的恋情了，不免感到有些紧张。</p><p>“流川是在校学生，跟你其他的朋友不一样，你不要把他带坏了。”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“啊什么啊？夜场什么的不要哄流川一起去，他就是脾气犟了点，另外没什么坏毛病，抽烟酗酒之类的别让他沾染上。”</p><p>“你对他改观了不少嘛。”</p><p>“这小鬼现在肯跟我好好说话了，我犯不着再为难他。”</p><p>“哦，知道了，我会看紧他的。”仙道吃不准垣悟是在试探自己，还是真的浑然未觉，所以暂且没有表明态度，平淡地应了一句。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>56</p><p> </p><p>仙道搁下电话听筒，站在原地思忖着：该如何向父亲坦言自己爱上了流川这件事。想必会引起一场不小的风波吧。他一边考虑一边去洗澡了。</p><p>等仙道擦着头发从浴室里出来，到客房门口一看，流川已经倒在床上没有动静了。</p><p>煤球蜷缩成一团睡在窗台上，皎洁的月光透过玻璃窗照耀着它。</p><p>仙道放轻了脚步走到床边坐了下来，低头凝注着流川的睡脸。</p><p>睡着的流川敛去了清醒时过于凌厉的锋芒，五官显得越加好看了。</p><p>流川身上好闻的气息、流川平稳的呼吸声以及流川的长睫在眼圈下投落的阴影，无数次令仙道心动不已，尤其是在这样夜深人静的晚上，仿佛自己拥有了人世间最为耀眼的星辰。</p><p>仙道把双手撑在流川的两侧，俯下身吻住了他抿紧的嘴唇。</p><p>流川迷瞪瞪地睁开眼睛，知道是仙道又把眼睛合上了，微微张开嘴像是在迎合仙道。</p><p>得到了默许，仙道迅速地占据了流川的口腔，温柔地与之唇舌粘缠。</p><p>“唔。”流川半梦半醒地发出沙哑的低吟。</p><p>仙道的喘息随之变得急促起来，整个人覆压在流川的身上，细密的吻从嘴唇到下巴，然后落在白皙的颈侧，转为了些微粗暴地啃咬。</p><p>煤球听到流川吃痛闷哼的声音，警觉地抬起头来，兴许是野性使然，在猫科动物的眼中，仙道的这种行为与撕咬猎物无异。它立马站了起来，“喵”地一声大叫，亮起利爪杀气腾腾地扑向仙道。</p><p>幸好仙道反应敏捷，翻身躲开了煤球的进攻，要不然后颈肯定受重创。</p><p>“吵死了……”流川抓起枕头盖住了脑袋。</p><p>煤球落在流川的身上，喉咙里发出警告的叫声，看它的架势仿佛要把仙道撕碎似的。</p><p>无疑，煤球是非常忠诚的野猫，它认定了流川是自己的主人，便不会眼睁睁地看着他在睡梦中被人咬死。</p><p>仙道觉得煤球冷峻的眼神太吓人了，活脱脱像头漆黑的小豹子，他难以置信，自己有朝一日竟会陷入与猫对峙的境地。何况，煤球还不是一只普通的猫，照昨晚的经历分析，它能号令多只野猫驱逐打劫流川的人，极有可能是那片区域的首领，动物想要争夺到这个地位必然身经百战。</p><p>煤球龇牙咧嘴地低吼着，一步步地逼近仙道。</p><p>“煤球，别紧张……”仙道只能暂时退让，起身站到了床边，“我不是在伤害流川。”</p><p>煤球压根听不懂，丝毫不为仙道的话所动，依旧保持这副愤怒的样子。</p><p>“流川枫，别睡了，管管你的猫。”仙道头一回感到人生实在太坎坷了。</p><p>“嗯……”流川差不多又坠入梦中了，他抬起手在半空中招了招，口齿不清地说，“……煤球。过来。”</p><p>煤球扭头飞快地蹿进流川的怀里，不过那双幽绿的双眼依旧死死地盯着仙道，只要他往前挪一步，立即露出凶狠的表情。</p><p>仙道没辙，总不能真的跟煤球打一架吧，搞不好还没什么胜算，万一不慎被抓花了脸那可就亏大了。权衡利弊之下，他暂时放弃了与流川亲热的念想，兴致缺缺地退出客房，回到自己的卧室，丧气地趴倒在大床上。</p><p>“唉……”仙道呆然若失地转过头望着窗外斑驳陆离的夜景，他怎么都没想到，允许流川带回家饲养的猫，居然会成为他们感情进一步发展的绊脚石。</p><p>对爱慕的人有生理上的需求是再正常不过的事了。</p><p>尽管仙道被煤球坏了好事，可是身体里的欲望还在涌动着，脑海中不断地浮现出流川眼中漫起水雾的样子，他低沉的喘气声仿佛就在耳边。</p><p>一直到后半夜，仙道都压不下去这股冲动，他悄悄地爬起来，哪怕和流川接个吻也好，然而，客房的门才推开一条缝，煤球恶狠狠的嘶叫声立马传了过来。</p><p>煤球的警惕性极高，一旦感知到威胁，肯定选择转移阵地。</p><p>刚才仙道离开后，煤球曾试图衔住流川的衣袖把他叼起来，带往安全的地方，结果可想而知。所以它只能保持高度的戒备状态，精神抖擞地守着沉睡的主人。</p><p>仙道没办法，也不可能为了满足自己而强行把流川拽走，只好去浴室里冲个冷水澡平复心情。</p><p>但或许禁欲时间太长，加上又是炎夏，冷水起不到什么镇定作用，仙道叹了口气，一边想着流川一边用手自己解决了一次才好过很多。</p><p> </p><p>次日，流川睡醒后隐约记起仙道昨晚进过客房，两人还接了吻，可是又感觉像是做梦。</p><p>煤球一夜没睡，见流川起来了，才纵身跳回窗台上，打了个哈欠挠挠脸趴在了早上的阳光中。</p><p>“你太懒了。”流川毫不知情，走过去揉着煤球的小脑袋。</p><p>“喵。”煤球轻轻地叫一声，仰起头舔了舔流川的手心，顾自补眠了。</p><p>流川以为煤球初来乍到，所以夜晚睡不着，便由它去了。</p><p>洗漱的时候，流川在镜子里看到仙道走了进来。</p><p>仙道的气色不大好，头发乱糟糟的，仿佛受了什么折磨似的。</p><p>“你怎么了？”流川一边刷牙一边问。</p><p>仙道从身后抱住流川，把脑袋枕在他的肩膀上，闷声闷气地说：“没睡好。”</p><p>“煤球好像也失眠了。”</p><p>“不要在我面前提那只猫。”仙道收拢双臂，搂紧了流川，“跟你商量件事。”</p><p>流川漱完口扯过毛巾洗脸：“什么事？”</p><p>“往后不要让煤球睡在你床上。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“我不喜欢猫睡在床上。”</p><p>“又不是睡在你那里。”</p><p>“你完全不知道昨天夜里发生什么事了？”仙道往前顶了流川一下，“我数不清你撩我几次了。过了一晚上这里都还没冷静下来。再这么下去我可能真的要出问题。”</p><p>流川想了一会儿才反应过来仙道在说什么，他转过身，发现仙道的嘴角沾了点牙膏泡沫，顺手用毛巾帮他擦了。</p><p>“我只不过咬了下你的脖子，像这样……”仙道凑过去在流川的脖子上情景重演。</p><p>“轻点。”流川皱眉躲了一下。</p><p>“然后你那只猫就跟发了疯一样袭击我，要不是我练过，肯定被它挠得满脸是伤了。”</p><p>“嗯，我会教育它的。”流川被仙道紧贴着，同为男人，他很快也有了生理反应。</p><p>“教育有什么用？猫听得懂吗？总之你得答应我，不准煤球进房间，它又不是奶猫，睡在客厅里怎么了？”</p><p>“你先离我远点。”流川强行把仙道推开了，“我已经跟鹤田大叔说好了，八点之前到便利店。”</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>“你……”流川抿了下嘴角，话音变小了，“要我帮你么？”</p><p>“好啊。”</p><p>流川说完就后悔了，踌躇不决了好半天，才把手伸进了仙道的裤子里，他瞬间明白那晚令自己痛到发颤的原因了。</p><p>“怎么了？”仙道的目光沉了沉。</p><p>“为什么你的比我大？”流川的口气略显不爽。</p><p>“笨蛋，这也要跟我比啊？……呃，因为每个人的身体构造都不一样，除此之外，我不知道该怎么回答你的蠢问题。”</p><p>“喔。”</p><p>仙道拿自家小狐狸一点儿法子都没有，捧住他的脸吻他：“你不是说要帮我吗？”</p><p>流川的手法相当生涩，他也不敢太用力，怕弄疼仙道。</p><p>过了一会儿，仙道把流川的手拎了出来，送到水龙头下冲洗。</p><p>“怎么了……”流川被吻得气喘吁吁，胸膛不断地起伏着。</p><p>“要听实话吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“你的技巧……有待提高。”仙道尽量委婉地说。</p><p>流川一听仙道说自己不行，眼神一下子不悦起来：“小瞧我？再试一次！”</p><p>“不用，你现在的表情有点可怕。”仙道按住流川的流川往后大退了一步，“只要你别让煤球睡在房里，你肯定能进步的。”</p><p>“白痴。这有什么好进步的？”流川冷静下来了，他看了眼仙道，继续说，“我不能答应你。”</p><p>“你的意思是，煤球以后都跟你一起睡？”</p><p>“至少要等它适应新环境。”</p><p>“如果这只猫一直适应不了呢？我……”仙道对上流川漆黑的眼眸，“我们是在为了一直猫吵架么？”</p><p>“恋爱一定要做那种事？”流川觉得仙道的亲吻和爱抚很舒服，可是后续……或许他还没有从当夜难以承受的痛楚中缓过来吧。其实他的忍痛能力很好，在球场上磕磕绊绊眉头都不会皱一下。但那种仿佛身体会被撕裂一般的痛感使他心有余悸。</p><p>“你不喜欢跟我亲密接触？”仙道的心顿时凉了半截，他知道有一部分人对这种事毫无兴趣可言，甚至会感到嫌恶。不过，转念一想，仙道又有点儿疑虑，明明拥抱接吻的时候流川并没有抗拒的表现，以及那晚在流川腿间，他也不存在任何抵触情绪。</p><p>“也不是不喜欢。”流川向来不肯示弱，自然不会说什么他怕痛之类一听就很逊的话。</p><p>“嗯，我知道了。”仙道发现最近智力明显下降了，根本猜不透流川的心思，只能点点头笑了，“那就维持现状吧。抱歉，可能是我冒犯到你了。往后你也别来撩拨我了，免得给彼此造成困扰。毕竟我对你的自制力很差诶。”</p><p>流川刚刚接触感情不久，像是被仙道带入了完全陌生的世界里，许多心绪自己都搞不清楚是怎么回事。他很想说些什么，但又不知道此时应该说什么。</p><p>“好啦，我先回房间换衣服，待会儿送你去便利店。”仙道打破了沉默，他微笑着凑过去亲了下流川的额头。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>57</p><p> </p><p>仙道换了身衣服，走进浴室间又洗了把脸，直起身对着镜子将发型整理好，转身走了出去。</p><p>“喂，你中午回家吗？”流川背着双肩包站在落地窗附近，阳光在他身上镀染了一层金色的轮廓。</p><p>“现在还不清楚。不放心你的猫？”</p><p>“是的，它自由惯了，被关在家里，可能会搞破坏。”</p><p>“没事，咬坏了重新买。”仙道注视着流川，他看上去澄澈、纯净，好像并不属于这里。</p><p>兴许是刚才发生的一幕，令仙道对自己的行为有了一些质疑，这是此前从未有过的心绪。</p><p>诚如垣悟所言，流川还是在校学生，他在球场上锋芒毕露，很多人深深地迷恋着他。</p><p>仙道甚至觉得，一开始抓准了流川不服输且较真的性格，用尽手段铺设陷阱强行闯进他的世界，从某种意义上来说，完全忽略了他的感受。倘若那个晚上送流川到附属医院门口后就直接离开，也就没有后续种种了。流川还是会在球场上遇见内海侑真，队友们把他往医院，养好伤继续比赛，继续挣钱照顾姐姐。而不用面对另一个庞杂的圈子，也不会在茶室里被人用枪指着脑袋。思绪至此，仙道心底涌起一团混沌的迷雾，总觉得并没有给流川真正考虑过的时间，而是不遗余力地引导着他接受这段感情。流川之前没有任何恋爱经历，连告白都听不出来，更何况，两人相处的时间还不算太久，也许是自己太心急了也说不准。</p><p>“我跟你说话你听不见？”流川皱起眉头，疑惑地看着失神的仙道。</p><p>“嗯？你说什么？”仙道怔了怔，露出歉意的笑容，暂时将这些纷杂的念头压了下去。</p><p>“没什么。走吧，我不想迟到。”流川本来担心仙道会重提在盥洗间里的事，他从不认为自己是个软弱的人，怕痛这种丢脸的话打死都不会说，正在惆怅该如何不损颜面地解释清楚。仙道的闭口不谈，反倒令他暗中松了一口气。</p><p>“嗯。”仙道跟着流川走到玄关，两人换好鞋子一起出门，搭乘电梯去了地下车库。</p><p>一路上仙道都没怎么说话，他开车送流川抵达鹤田便利店门口。</p><p>“你在这里等我一下。”流川下车前对仙道说。</p><p>“好。”</p><p>没过多久，流川拿着装在袋子里的豆沙包和一杯热咖啡回来，从车窗口递给仙道。</p><p>“谢了。”仙道面对流川沉默不言的关心，越发感到他起初过于任性了，难怪流川怒斥他不讲理像个白痴无赖。</p><p>其实仙道为人处世一贯以来很有分寸，除了生意与帮派间的明争暗斗以外，他极少刻意地为难他人。但偏偏对流川不一样，他迷路时以送他回市区作为交换条件要求往后都保持联络，发现他支付护工费用有困难就立马帮他垫付却扭头成了高利贷……</p><p>诸如此类的事情桩桩件件地涌入仙道的脑海，这些都不算什么光明正大地追求手段，更像是利用了流川的弱点。</p><p>“你又走神了，白痴。”</p><p>“我总是欺负你，你讨厌过我么？”仙道脱口问出。</p><p>“这个问题我回答过了。”</p><p>仙道蓦地想起偶遇彩子那天，流川说“我本来不喜欢他的，后来又喜欢他了”，自己还忍不住笑侃他这种一本正经却相当有趣的表述方式。</p><p>“我们是不是遇上瓶颈期了？”流川试问道。</p><p>“不得了，你还知道瓶颈期？”仙道被他逗笑了，“没有这回事，我们处于热恋期。”</p><p>“哦。”流川听到“热恋”两个字，忽然心房剧烈地跳动起来，他攥了下拳头，像是下定决定一般绕到驾驶室那边。</p><p>仙道按下了车窗玻璃，不明所以地仰头看着流川：“干嘛？”</p><p>流川把脑袋伸了进去，在仙道的脸颊上相当用力地亲了一口，然后直起身一言不发地潇洒离去了。</p><p>“喂，傍晚我来接你！”仙道愣了愣，冲着流川的背影喊了一声。</p><p>“知道了。”流川头也不回地推开便利店的玻璃门走了进去。</p><p>仙道用指背蹭了下被流川亲过的地方，怀疑自己有可能被须贺过于直白的感情观影响到了，流川初涉情场，又沉迷篮球，平时不是翻阅篮球杂志就是观看篮球比赛，搞不好从来没想过那方面的事，更何况还是跟同性亲热。</p><p>许多问题一旦深入思考，便会出现无数盘根错节的分支，仙道的心里竟隐隐升出了一股犯罪感，好像真的是他把流川带坏了似的。</p><p>仙道赶紧停止了胡思乱想，驱车前往位于新宿区歌舞伎町上名为“北十字”的酒吧。</p><p>北十字是仙道的第一间酒吧，那会儿他踌躇满志地准备去英国留学，将来或许有机会摆脱松海会的桎梏，真正拥有自己想要的生活。然而，人世间诸多事与愿违，垣悟稍微动下手指就按碎了他的计划。</p><p>为此，仙道低迷了很长一段时间，成天待在本家足不出户，慢慢地他就想通了，与其如此虚耗年华，莫不如令父亲刮目相看，他并非只能依附松海会为生。</p><p>北十字的启动资金是须贺借给仙道的。仙道规划好的人生遭遇垣悟的强行干涉，被迫留在东京，以他的自尊心，自然不会开口向父亲要钱。</p><p>仙道大学期间不怎么和须贺往来，一是课程比较忙，二是须贺已踏足社会，每天研究各种枪支弹药，或者和浅谷去秋名山一带跟暴走族飙车竞赛。</p><p>当年的须贺，脾气暴戾难以相处，路上看谁不顺眼都能直接上去狠揍对方一顿，还经常背着浅谷去酒吧猎艳。浅谷发现后决心分手，须贺才幡然醒悟早就爱上他了，于是痛改前非，在仙道的出谋划策下把人重新追回来了。因此须贺常说，仙道天生就是情场高手，只可惜不知道把心落在哪里了，看着好像谁都喜欢，但其实谁都不喜欢。</p><p>北十字刚刚开始营业那段时间，全靠须贺带人捧场，当然，他也闹了不少事，有次和另一个公子哥起了冲突，两帮人打了起来差点把店给拆了。</p><p>垣悟不认为仙道有这么大的本事刚出学校就站稳脚跟，等着他低头求助。不过，垣悟并非不喜欢仙道，而是大儿子的毅然离去是他心头难以磨灭的阴影，生怕连另一个孩子也远赴国外不回来了。不是所有的亲情都甘愿放开束缚任其来去自由的，至少垣悟不是这样的父亲。他没有保住深爱的妻子，为此气走了大儿子，倘若连仙道也没能留在身旁，恐怕精神上难以承受吧。</p><p>然而，出乎垣悟的意料，只过了小半年，北十字一跃成为新宿区生意最好的酒吧。</p><p>垣悟疑心仙道是不是用了什么不正当的商业竞争手段，派人调查了一阵子，并没有发现异常。</p><p>与此同时，仙道对垣悟的埋怨逐渐消散了，他抽空回了趟本宅，大大方方地把北十字的账目统统交给了父亲。</p><p>垣悟这才发现，仙道确实擅长经营管理，遂有意将松海会一部分生意交接给他。</p><p>有了父辈们的提携，人脉很广。仙道一路顺风顺水，没遇上过什么大挫折。但无论现今涉及的领域再多，于仙道心中，北十字永远摆在第一位。</p><p>北十字即是天鹅座，每年九月二十五日升上中天。这一天刚好是母亲千鹤子的生日。</p><p> </p><p>白天的歌舞伎町与夜晚灯红酒绿的热闹相比，显得冷清许多。</p><p>仙道停好车，走进了北十字。</p><p>调酒师莲见正在吧台里研究新品，抬眼看见仙道，扬手向他打了个招呼：“哟，老板。”</p><p>“嗨。”仙道上前坐在了高脚凳上，随手把钥匙放在了吧台上。</p><p>“半个月不见你人影，忙什么呢？”莲见把调好的饮品倒入杯中，推到仙道跟前，“不含酒精的。最近放暑假，来店里的女学生好多，老是询问有没有果汁什么的。你尝尝好不好喝。”</p><p>仙道拿起杯子喝了一口，大概能分辨出混有苹果汁和桃汁，口感甘冽，回味清爽。不知怎的，他不由自主地联想到了流川。</p><p>“味道很怪么？”莲见显出苦恼的样子，看来他已经调配很久了。</p><p>“不会啊，同系列的可以多推出几款。”仙道搁下杯子。</p><p>“你的表情太吓人了，我还以为很难喝嘞。”莲见直起身，“老板，恕我多嘴，你有心事？”</p><p>“嗯，确实感到困扰。”仙道看向莲见，“你有没有跟学生交往过？”</p><p>“去年倒是交过一个还在念高中的小女友，刚开始挺新鲜的，后来玩不到一起就分手。”</p><p>“……你连未成年都不放过？”</p><p>“早恋很正常啊。”</p><p>“为什么玩不到一起，没有共同话题？”</p><p>“不是。”莲见摇了摇头，“店里忙起来的时候我喝水的时间都没有。小丫头比较黏人，工作期间我哪有功夫回她信息啊。次数多了，加上我的工作环境，就认定我变心了，沟通了几次反而吵得更厉害。我没那么多空闲对付她，她觉得没意思，主动提出分手，立马和她的男同学在一起了。”</p><p>“现在的孩子处理感情这么老练？”</p><p>“老练？还好吧……据她所说，国小六年级就开始交男朋友了，恋爱经验搞不好比我还丰富。”莲见一边说一边调另外口味的饮品，“你很少跟我闲聊私事诶，怎么了？为情所困？”</p><p>“是啊。”仙道拿起杯子又喝了一口。</p><p>“老板你要是信得过，大可以跟我聊聊。话说回来，在我的印象中，你好像一直单身？”</p><p>“大学期间跟同系的女生有过接触，不过也没有确立真正的恋爱关系，她付出的感情远比我多得多，我觉得很有压力就断绝往来了。”</p><p>“什么呀，明明是你不喜欢她。真的喜欢一个人，怎么会嫌感情过多呢？巴不得对方眼里只有你。”莲见一语道破，“老实说，你长得潇洒，身材高大，不光有钱性格又这么好相处，嘿，我要是女人肯定成天抱着你不放了。”</p><p>“但我在我男朋友心里的地位似乎没那么高。我知道他很喜欢我，可我又比不上他的猫。”</p><p>“老板你在搞笑吗？跟宠物吃哪门子醋啊！”莲见脸上的笑容倏地僵住了，“抱歉，我是不是听错了？你的男朋友？靠，该不会是须贺大佬吧！……哦，不对不对，须贺大佬有浅谷先生了。啊！难道须贺大佬变心投入了老板你的怀抱？”他这么想着，脑海中不受控制地想象出须贺眼神亮晶晶地拥抱着仙道的样子。不知道为什么，他觉得这画面着实令人感到不适。</p><p>“喂喂，不要乱想。”仙道叩了叩吧台桌面，“怎么可能会是须贺那家伙啊？”</p><p>“哦，抱歉抱歉。”莲见拍着后脖颈。他常年混迹于夜场，同性恋异性恋在他眼中没有任何分别。</p><p>“我男朋友是大二的学生，我是他的初恋……”</p><p>“啊？大二还初恋？他很丑吗？难道是个三百斤的胖子？”莲见一听瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>“恰恰相反，他条件很好。一米八七，篮球队的，长得比我还帅，料理水准特别棒，又会做家务。”仙道说着说着笑起来了，“我怎么会这么幸运？”</p><p>莲见知道恋爱中的人智商基本为零，没想到他心中精明的老板也会这样，不由得摇头叹了口气：“既然如此，老板你有什么好苦恼的？不就是一只猫嘛。”</p><p>“不仅仅是这只猫的问题。”仙道感觉失态，低下头咳嗽了几声掩饰尴尬。</p><p>“我大概明白了。”莲见想了想，“反正我是从不招惹单纯的孩子，牵个手都费劲，更别说恋人间的那档子事了。而且，我会有负罪感，就好像……把皎洁的月光染黑了似的。”</p><p>仙道觉得莲见这番话戳中了自己的心思，不过总不能告诉他，真的是因为流川似乎不愿意跟自己上床而引发的游思妄想吧，这未免也太过于低俗了。所以他没有接过话茬，看着莲见炫技似的抛着调酒杯。</p><p>“不过，老板你要是喜欢他，就慢慢来呗。这年头生活节奏越来越快，能遇上真爱实属不易。有些事循序渐进，总能水到渠成的。”莲见打开调酒杯，将第二种混合口味的饮料缓缓倒入玻璃杯中，“世事无绝对，或许染不黑月光，反而被月光照亮了也说不定。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>58</p><p> </p><p>流川换好工作服走进了收银台，发觉鹤田一副欲言又止的模样。</p><p>“小哥，好久不见啦。”经常光顾这家便利店的一个年轻女人在结账时与流川攀谈起来，“上哪儿去了呀？我还以为你辞职不干了呢。”</p><p>“请假。”流川把零钱找给她。</p><p>“嗬，感觉你比之前还要酷啊。”年轻女人拿起收银台面上的早餐和热饮，“我先去上班了，回见。”她说完，朝流川笑了笑以示告别。</p><p>“慢走。”流川保持着一贯以来毫无热情可言的待客之道。</p><p>等到十点多，店里清净下来了，流川在冰柜里添了些瓶装饮料，转身折返收银台时，看见鹤田正盯着自己。</p><p>“流川，大叔先问你一句，你在我这里工作期间，我有没有亏待过你？”鹤田率先开口。</p><p>“没有。你很照顾我。”流川照实回答，他不解鹤田的表情为何如此严肃。</p><p>“那……那你怎么能欺骗我呢？”鹤田拿出一份报纸放在收银台上。</p><p>流川走到近处，低头一看，报纸上有仙道和另外几个陌生人在餐厅里的照片。</p><p>“就在我生日当天，这家高档餐厅里，原配刺伤了他丈夫的情人，仙道也在。”鹤田继续说，“仙道压根就不是你口中游手好闲的小混混，他是松海会的少东家，对吗？”</p><p>“嗯，我不是有意瞒着你。抱歉。”流川看着报纸，莫名觉得仙道全场最帅，周围无关人士都成了虚化的背景。</p><p>“我应该想到的。羽桥、柳原两兄弟在这条街上横行霸道这么多年，以他俩的脾气，早就回来报复了。仙道让他朋友派来守店帮忙的年轻人，个个都有枪……”鹤田得到了肯定的答复，脑门上开始冒汗了，“流川，上回在店里，我还摆出一副长辈的相态教育过仙道，他记仇吗？”</p><p>“不会。”流川心想鹤田应该是畏惧仙道家在东京的势力，所以才神色异常吧。</p><p>“我说你这孩子，撒谎怎么眼睛都不眨一下？亏我还觉得你耿直单纯嘞。”鹤田稍稍别过脸，忧愁地叹了口气，“老实说，便利店的生意不好做，竞争太大，我只想能赚多少是多少，存点积蓄，将来可以减轻孩子的负担，所以这些年忍气吞声。现在倒好，我居然无意中得罪了权贵人家的少爷……唉，你应该早点向我透露此事的。”</p><p>“当时我和仙道的关系很差。”</p><p>“你们是怎么认识的？”</p><p>“就这么认识的。”</p><p>“唉，你不想说就算了。下次等仙道过来，我再向他赔个不是吧。”鹤田眉宇间的担虑没有消散，自责地说，“我干嘛自以为是地数落他？”</p><p>“仙道不会计较的。”流川无数次见过鹤田唯唯诺诺地讨好柳原，很理解他此刻的心情，加上又是自己为了作弄仙道而捏造的虚假信息，眼底不禁闪过一丝愧疚，“要不然他也不会让我买生日礼物给你了。”</p><p>经流川的提醒，鹤田的眼神陡地亮了起来：“瞧我，怎么把这桩事给忘记了？”</p><p>流川没再说话，他又看了眼报纸上仙道的照片，那种宛若狐狸尾巴擦过心房的感觉又出现了。</p><p>兴许这就是喜欢着一个人的心情吧，哪怕只是听到他的名字，都会莫名地为之悸动。</p><p>流川真切地感知到自己对仙道的爱意，像是骤雨过去了，脑海中一片清澈。</p><p>鹤田惴惴不安的情绪有所平复，他觉察到流川的目光一直没有移开过报纸上，蓦地想起生日聚餐时，阳子提起仙道约流川去逛庙会的事，明石还问他们是不是去观赏烟花，加上现在流川用前所未有的柔和眼神注视着照片里的仙道，他的心底不免升起了一团疑云。</p><p>推门而入的顾客将流川的思绪扯回了现实，他有点不好意思起来，匆匆把报纸折叠好，走入收银台内低声说了句“欢迎光临”。</p><p>鹤田越加觉得流川的行为古怪，似乎在刻意地掩饰什么。</p><p>顾客拿了罐冰镇可乐过来结账，嘴里抱怨道：“我热得都快断气了，据说高温天气要持续半个月啊，这日子没法过了。”他边说边撩起衣摆擦掉脸上的汗水。</p><p>“是啊，今年夏天比往年热多了。”鹤田回答道。</p><p>顾客打开易拉环，往嘴里倒了一口可乐，吞咽下去后舒畅地“哈”了一声。</p><p>街道两旁树木间的夏蝉持续不断地聒噪鸣叫着，一丝凉风也没有。</p><p> </p><p>仙道与莲见闲聊完，去了北十字后台的办公室，靠坐在椅子上用平板电脑翻开最近的国内要闻。</p><p>白石、山胁两家的恩怨是这两天的热门，捕风捉影也好，真凭实据也好，中间涉及的内容很复杂，以及绘梨莎错综复杂的情史还牵扯出几位知名度较高的政界人物，各种真真假假的桃色丑闻被接二连三地曝光。</p><p>而有乐町枪击事件由于长期没能锁定疑凶，加上受害者并未寻求任何法律援助，基本上就算不了了之了。据莲见所述，三四天前开始警方已经不再大规模地突袭检查夜场了。这倒是一个好消息，毕竟夜晚出没的大部分人都是为了找个地方放松放松，时不时地要面对警员的盘问，确实扫兴。</p><p>仙道把这段时间发生的事粗略地整理了一遍，主要令他担心的有两件：最初散货的那些断指年轻人，除了已经死亡的栗村勇人之外，剩下的几个仿佛人间蒸发了似的无迹可寻；长南两次遭人刺杀，一次身中四枪，一次对方大概想伪造成医疗事故，显然是两名杀手，也都追查不到行踪。</p><p>前者暂时搁置无妨，但后者危及长南的性命，仿佛埋了颗随时会引爆的炸弹。</p><p>仙道正思索着，放在办公桌上的手机响了几声，他直起身捞过来一看，是彩子发来的简讯。</p><p>上次彩子临走前，对仙道还是有所顾忌，便开口要了联络方式。</p><p>仙道点开信息，是几张流川幼年时期的照片，小小的一个人蹲在湘南海边玩沙子，他好像搭了一个城堡。</p><p>彩子还附了一句话：过几天要搬家，整理东西时发现的。</p><p>照片中的流川五官还没有长开，眼睛很明亮，海风吹乱了他细软偏长的黑发，看起来特别乖巧可爱。</p><p>仙道真想把手伸进屏幕里捏一捏流川那双胖乎乎的小脚丫，不过，流川嘴角隐约可见的淤青令他的眉头皱了起来。</p><p>当时流川肯定很害怕吧，以至于现在还经常被噩梦就纠缠着。</p><p>仙道遗憾自己不能扭转时光，早一点跑到流川的身边，在他还没有受到伤害前，把他带回东京，守着他慢慢长大，再义无反顾地爱他——可现实仍旧是现实，在自己还不知道世界上有一个人叫流川枫的时候，他的父母在大火中去世，跟着姐姐到了全然陌生的地方，被叔叔险些殴打致死；自己名利双收受人吹捧之际，流川却独自缄默不言地挣钱支付琴音高额的住院费用，大概篮球是他的寄托吧，在困难跟前，总要找到足以战胜一切的精神支柱。</p><p>人的一生，究竟要经历过多少次所谓的运气不好，才能踏平遍布的荆棘丛呢？</p><p>想到这里，仙道的心像是被尖刺用力扎了一下，痛得他皱了下眉头。</p><p>仙道存好流川幼时的照片，就接到了彩子的电话。</p><p>“信息都显示已读了，你居然不回，早知道不发给你了。”彩子省去了客套，直截了当地说。</p><p>“流川小的时候软萌得我都想把他偷偷抱走了，当然得多看一会儿。”仙道靠回椅背上，看着窗外明晃晃的阳光，“不过，恕我直言，你好像对我存有敌意，突然主动联系我，应该不会仅仅是发流川的照片给我吧？”</p><p>“嗯……”彩子沉默了片刻，原本爽朗的语气消沉了几分，“有件事我想请你帮忙，也许只有你能帮我。”</p><p>“什么事？”</p><p>“当年……”彩子犹豫了一下，继续说道，“当年我爸报警抓走了小枫的叔叔，并出庭作证陈述他长期虐打流川的事实。小枫的叔叔被判了三年，他出狱后扬言要报复我爸。当时我们也没在意，有天晚上那个混蛋用棒球棍打死了我家养了六年的柴犬，还说下一个就是我。我爸担心他真的会做出什么极端的事情，给了他一大笔钱，然后连夜悄悄搬离了原来的住处。哪知道最近他又找到我们了，大白天直接砸了我家大门，当时就我奶奶在院子里，吓得昏倒在地，现在还在住院观察……我妈得知后整个人都精神恍惚了，生怕我跟我妹妹出事……”</p><p>彩子的声音哽了一下，她深吸了一口气没让自己哭出来：“小枫的叔叔在监狱里结交了一大帮朋友，多是镰仓市的地痞流氓。我们准备搬得再远一点，可我担心即使离开了镰仓甚至离开了神奈川县，他还是不肯放过我们的。我知道我不应该来麻烦你，但我实在没办法了。”</p><p>“这件事我可以帮你摆平，不过我需要一定的报酬。”</p><p>“我存了一些钱，如果不够的话我再跟我的朋友借。”</p><p>“你是流川的朋友，令尊又帮过流川，谈钱就伤感情了。”</p><p>“那……那你要什么？”彩子的话音紧张起来，“我不可能献身的。况且，你已经有小枫了，你要做对不起他的事情吗？”</p><p>“拜托，你想到哪里去了？我是这样的人吗？”仙道轻笑出声，“除了流川，我对谁都没兴趣。我只要他小时候所有的照片，不是你发给我这种用手机翻拍的，把原片全部寄给我，如何？”</p><p>“看来你真的很喜欢小枫。”彩子不由地念叨了一句。</p><p>“如果没问题的话，告诉我你们家在镰仓的具体位置，我派人过去。”</p><p>“好。”彩子对仙道的戒心也松弛下来了，“可以瞒着小枫吗？当年搬家的原因，我爸说是工作调动。如果他知道真相，肯定会很自责。”</p><p>“嗯。我也不希望流川知道，难免勾起他不愉快的回忆。”</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>“你已经预付酬金雇佣了我，等于是我拿了好处办事，不用客气。”仙道笑了笑，“交给我就行了。你安抚好你的家里人。我早就想教训那个家伙了，以前他怎么对流川，我会加倍讨回来。”</p><p>“等等……你不会杀了他吧？”尽管彩子恨透了流川的叔叔，但买凶杀人不是开玩笑的，稍有不慎，随时会面临牢狱之灾，为了一个渣滓毁掉一生实在不值当。</p><p>“要是我跟你说，我从没杀过人，你信么？”仙道语调轻松地问。</p><p>“我不知道。”</p><p>“放心吧，我做事一向很有分寸。而且我现在有了家室，肯定会更加约束自己的行为。”</p><p>彩子愣了愣才反应过来仙道口中的“家室”指得是流川。</p><p>不知是不是因为仙道愿意帮自己家度过难关，彩子觉得他漫不经心的三言两句起到了令人感到安定的作用，压在她心头那块沉重的石头总算落地了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>59</p><p> </p><p>五点不到，已有两位靓丽的年轻姑娘坐在了吧台前的高脚凳上，她们专程为了莲见而来。</p><p>莲见有四分之一的英国血统，高大英俊，说话的声音极富磁性，加上花式调酒技术相当娴熟，深受女性顾客的青睐，其中不乏一些到酒吧找陪夜者的富婆。莲见家庭条件还可以，加上北十字的待遇优渥，压根没必要为了钱出卖自己，为此折损了不少人的颜面。不过她们知道北十字的老板是什么来头，不敢轻易动他。毕竟谁都不想惹恼了松海会的少东家，就算能与之抗衡，也会落得两败俱伤。有钱人多喜欢算计，明摆着弊大于利的事肯定不愿尝试。这些富婆渐渐地不再找莲见麻烦了，剩下的仰慕者从不做出格的事，只在闲暇之余过来捧捧场之类的。</p><p>现在在场的女孩子，分别姓野原和小宫山，前阵子第一次来北十字星就双双迷上了莲见，之后几乎每天都在酒吧正式营业前报到。</p><p>“莲见哥，我们两个你到底喜欢哪一个？”野原一手支着脸，一手用吸管搅动着玻璃杯中淡粉色的樱花特饮，灼灼的目光盯着莲见不放。</p><p>“对啊。”小宫山生了张娃娃脸，笑起来有两颗虎牙。</p><p>“如果我说，你们两个都不是我喜欢的类型，我会挨揍么？”莲见挑了下眉。</p><p>“当然不会啊，当不成恋人就做朋友嘛。”小宫山爽快地说。</p><p>“没错，我和这死丫头从小不对盘，难得审美一致喜欢上同一个人，是你的荣幸。”野原看起来也并不介意莲见直白的拒绝，“唉，长得帅就是了不起，学校里不知道有多少人追求我呢，你居然瞧不上。”</p><p>仙道拿着车钥匙从后台出来，他中午有过应酬，换了件深蓝色的衬衫，显得格外精神。</p><p>“走啦？”莲见偏过脸看着仙道。</p><p>“是啊，去接我家小朋友。”仙道边走边说，“店里交给你了，有事打电话给我。”</p><p>“好嘞。”</p><p>小宫山的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，雀跃地挥手跟仙道打招呼：“嗨，帅哥！”</p><p>“你好，玩得愉快。”仙道停下脚步回以礼节性的笑容，而后继续迈步往外走。</p><p>“喂喂喂！”莲见叩了叩桌子拉回小宫山的注意力，“不要觊觎我们老板。”</p><p>“我好像又恋爱了……”野原一脸倾慕地望着仙道高大的背影消失在夕阳中，“莲见哥，你们老板好帅啊。”</p><p>“他的眼瞳天生就是墨蓝色的吗？”小宫山的脸颊不觉得红了起来，“糟了，我的心脏好像被他的笑容击中了。”</p><p>“二位女士，你们喜新厌旧的速度是不是太快了一点？”莲见无奈地摇了摇头。</p><p>“反正你对我们又没兴趣。”小宫山双手托着滚烫的脸看向莲见，“莲见哥，你们老板刚才说什么去接小朋友，他已经结婚生子了吗？”</p><p>“没有啊，我也不知道他说的小朋友是谁，可能是兄弟姐妹家的孩子吧。”</p><p>“是吗？所以说我还有机会？”</p><p>“什么嘛，小雨你又要跟我抢？”野原挑起了眉梢。</p><p>“公平竞争啊，再说了，明明是我先看上的！”小宫山语速飞快地说。</p><p>“拜托，二位百分百吸引不了我们老板。暂且不说老板的眼界有多高，他已经有恋人了。”莲见目前尚不确定仙道是否已经向家中公开了性取向，为了避免引起不必要的猜疑，他没有直说。</p><p>“讨厌，居然被人捷足先登了。”野原懊丧地说。</p><p>“啊？”小宫山眼中闪过一丝失望，不过很快就消失了，她理所当然地说，“莲见哥，那我还是继续喜欢你吧，至少你单身。”</p><p>“你的感情观真是随意到家了。”莲见有点无语地叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>仙道开着车驶向鹤田便利店。</p><p>大街两侧是林立的建筑群，钢化玻璃反射了西照的阳光，十分晃眼，就连车道上都铺满了通红的夕阳。气象厅今早发布了高温预警，日本列岛被太平洋高气压覆盖，热浪在各地大肆席卷。</p><p>东京的上班族加班极为常见，所以目前交通不算拥堵。仙道抵达便利店时，流川刚换班。</p><p>“我去换衣服。”流川对推门而入的仙道说。</p><p>“好。”仙道一看到流川就不自觉地露出温存的笑意。</p><p>“仙道先生！”鹤田知道仙道的身份之后，连称呼都变了，他急急忙忙地从收银台跑出去，去冰柜里拿了罐饮料双手递给仙道。</p><p>“鹤田先生，你这是干嘛呀？”</p><p>“恕我眼拙，之前没认出您是松海会的少东家，还莫名其妙地数落了您一通，实在是难为情啊。”</p><p>“这件事得怪流川，在你面前把我说得一文不值。”仙道想起来就觉得好笑。</p><p>“也不完全是流川的错，怪我……”鹤田一方面畏惧松海会，一方面又想着维护流川。</p><p>“鹤田先生，我不希望我的家庭因素影响到你对我的看法。从年龄和社会经历两方面而言，你是我的长辈，提点我几句没什么不对的。”仙道寻思，鹤田应该是从这两天的报纸新闻里得知了自己的身份，“好啦，别往心里去，否则流川会感到为难的。”</p><p>流川拎着双肩包从更衣室里出来，见鹤田又是这副担惊受怕的样子，便猜到他还是没能释怀。</p><p>“鹤田大叔，真的没什么大不了的。”流川走到他身旁，“是我引起的误会，应该由我承担。”</p><p>“嗯？你想怎么承担？”仙道饶有兴味地看着流川。</p><p>“打你一顿，行不行？”流川傲气十足地说。</p><p>“做错事还这么理直气壮地耍威风？”仙道勾住流川的脖子把他拽了过来，“身为监护人，我必须纠正你的行为。小孩子撒谎是不对的，污蔑我更不对。”</p><p>“大白痴，放开！”流川被迫弯下身，胡乱地反抗着。</p><p>“不放。”</p><p>流川挣扎得脸都憋红了，一记勾拳打中仙道的小腹，顺势将他推开，直起身喘着粗气：“还嚣张么？”</p><p>“你就只有这么点力气？”仙道眉头都不皱一下，将衬衣整理好。</p><p>流川别过脸去轻轻地“哼”了一声，无视仙道的挑衅。</p><p>“你们……”鹤田茫然地开口，“刚才是在打架？”</p><p>“不是啊，交流感情。”仙道搭住流川的肩膀，“可以走了吗？”</p><p>“是你磨磨蹭蹭耽误时间。”流川语气缓和了一些。</p><p>“鹤田先生，那我们先告辞了。”仙道说着，抬手拨了拨流川被自己弄乱的头发。</p><p>“好的。感谢您上次托流川送礼物给我，有机会再请您吃饭。”</p><p>接班的明石反戴着棒球帽推开玻璃门走了进来，冲着仙道和流川打了个口哨：“嗬，你们两个大男人又要去庙会观赏烟花了吗？”</p><p>“明石！不要乱开玩笑！”鹤田连忙朝他使了个眼色。</p><p>“啊？大叔你这么严肃干嘛啦。”明石不明所以地撇了撇嘴，“我去换衣服了。”</p><p>“明石这小子说话总是不经过大脑，您不要介意。”</p><p>“鹤田先生，你太拘谨了，这样的话我以后只能站在门外不进来了。”</p><p>“好……好吧。”鹤田先生稍稍直起身，迎上仙道的目光。</p><p> </p><p>仙道和流川走出便利店，各自开门上了车。</p><p>“要不是你在鹤田先生跟前贬低我，会有今天这么尴尬的局面吗？”仙道说着捏了下流川的脸颊。</p><p>“翻旧账有什么意思？”</p><p>“我是受害者诶。抱怨的资格都没有？”</p><p>流川自知理亏，没再顶嘴。</p><p>仙道转过身从后车厢捧出一大束带点浅绿色的白玫瑰花，塞进了流川的怀里。</p><p>流川显然吃了一惊，怔愣片刻诧异地看向仙道：“干嘛？”</p><p>“恋人之间送花什么的再寻常不过了。上次你不也送了我一朵？”</p><p>流川嗅着花朵新鲜的气息，他感到脸颊似乎烧了起来。</p><p>仙道有心将以前处处压制流川使其不得不妥协的相处方法改为柔情攻势，不过他之前并没有演练过，见流川好像连脖子都红了，也跟着不好意思起来。</p><p>两人无缘无故仿佛情窦初开的国中生面对心上人时一样，都不知所措地沉默不语了。</p><p>“你饿吗？”仙道感觉自己反常的行为太幼稚了，他低头咳嗽了一声，把一个方形的蛋糕盒子递给流川，“路上买的，你先垫垫肚子。晚饭我已经订好位置了。”</p><p>“你中午回去过么？”</p><p>“没有诶，和生意上的合作伙伴吃了午饭，下午又有些账目上的事要处理，就一直待在新宿区……哦，我把煤球给忘了。”仙道提起流川的猫，语气略显不快，他倒不是讨厌动物，而是预料到安排好的烛光晚餐泡汤了。</p><p>“煤球从没住过高层建筑。”</p><p>“我不想吃外卖。”仙道心里隐隐地冒着酸气。</p><p>“我会准备，想吃什么尽管开口。”流川依旧面无表情，伸手轻轻地扯了一下仙道的袖子。</p><p>“这可是你说的，不准反悔。回家我列个菜单给你。”</p><p>“说到做到。”流川见仙道的眉梢似乎软了下来，稍微松了口气，打开盒子舀了一大勺带着芝士和奶油的蛋糕送到他嘴边，“第一口给你。”</p><p>“不要用甜食哄我，我不爱吃。”仙道板着脸拿过手机取消了餐厅的预约。</p><p>“嘁。”流川主动示好被拒绝，面子有点挂不住，不爽地把这勺蛋糕塞进了自己嘴里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>60</p><p> </p><p>仙道的自我调节能力很好，没过多少时间就从失落的情绪中走出来了。不过他和流川低估了煤球的破坏力，一打开家门，两个人瞬间愣在了原地。</p><p>放眼望去，室内已然一片狼藉，地上到处都是撕碎的报纸和杂志，还有一排漆黑的猫爪印从书房里延伸出来，估计是煤球打翻了桌子上的墨水盒。</p><p>流川鞋也没脱，直接冲进屋子里，把怀中的花束放到餐桌上，扭头寻找煤球的身影。</p><p>煤球听见脚步声便蹿出来，“喵呜喵呜”焦躁地乱叫着。</p><p>“你在搞什么？”流川蹲在了煤球跟前，抓起它的前脚用劲拍了一下。</p><p>煤球被打痛了，呲着牙显出一副凶狠的模样，它举起锋利的爪子，不过并没有发起进攻，爪子在半空突然收势，轻轻地搭住流川的手背，像是讨饶般乖巧地坐在了地板上。</p><p>流川见状，有点心软了，家养猫都有捣乱的时候，更何况是一只还未驯养过的野猫。但是不教训的话，他又无法面对仙道，顿时陷入了进退两难的境地。</p><p>仙道没说什么，他换上拖鞋一言不发地走进了书房，与墨水盒一同摔落在地的还有一个相框，里边放着千鹤子生前的照片。</p><p>仙道弯身将照片拾起，好在没有弄脏，他抚去照片表面的玻璃屑，转身将其夹进书架上的一本诗集中。</p><p>流川犹犹豫豫地走到书房门口，小声地说：“抱歉。”</p><p>“没事。不过你得负责把家里打扫干净。”仙道一边说一边检查书桌上的文件有没有缺失。</p><p>“嗯。”流川低头看了眼跟在脚边的黑猫，发现它警惕地盯着仙道。</p><p>昨晚过后，煤球将仙道默认为流川的天敌，一见到他就进入了防备状态。</p><p>仙道也注意到了煤球凌厉的目光，他搞不懂这只猫为什么会跟自己水火不容似的，眼神不自觉地沉了一沉。</p><p>煤球与仙道对视着，它感觉到了威胁，身子随之慢慢地弓了起来。</p><p>流川立马把煤球抱了起来，捏了一下它的脖颈：“你给我差不多一点。”</p><p>仙道发觉流川明摆着在维护煤球，但是又不好发作，他寻思，倘若自己在流川心中的地位不如琴音，不如德瑞克，不如篮球也就罢了，现在连一只流浪猫都排在了前面。这个残酷的现实令从小到大被人捧在手里的天之骄子尝到了难以名状的挫败感。</p><p>“我先去收拾客厅。”流川为了防止忽然发怒的煤球攻击仙道，只能以此为借口把猫带走。</p><p>仙道此时的心情宛若阵雨将至前那般窒闷，他抬起手又解开了一颗衬衫的扣子。</p><p>流川将煤球放在落地窗旁，以严肃的口吻叮嘱它待着别动。</p><p>煤球老老实实地坐在了落日的余晖中，时不时地往书房方向扫上几眼，监视着仙道的一举一动。</p><p>流川利索地把碎报纸这些杂物清扫干净了，他刚准备拖地，门铃响了。</p><p>“你去开门。”仙道正在擦拭书房地板上的墨迹，他的声音听起来不大高兴。</p><p>“哦。”流川放下拖把，扯了张纸巾擦擦手，走向玄关打开了门。</p><p>“诶？”站在门外的中年女人一脸错愣，“请问仙道彰不住在这里了？”</p><p>“在的。”流川递了双拖鞋给她，扭头喊了一声，“仙道，找你的。”</p><p>“你好，我是小彰的阿姨，北原千樱子。”</p><p>来访者是千鹤子的双胞胎妹妹，姐妹二人长得很像，最大的区别就是千樱子的左边眼角下有颗泪痣。不过现如今不再难以辨认了。岁月逐渐改变了千樱子的样貌，眼角生出了皱纹，皮肤也不像从前那样紧致了。而千鹤子不会老去，她依旧光彩动人地活在回忆中。</p><p>“你好。”流川稍稍欠身向他行了个礼。</p><p>“我们……是不是在哪里见过？”千樱子仰起头看着流川，以不太确定的语气询问。</p><p>“应该没有吧。”</p><p>“是吗？但我觉得你很面熟诶。”千樱子不由得多看了几眼。</p><p>“阿姨。”仙道从书房里走出来，“什么时候回日本的？”</p><p>“昨天下午。”千樱子朝仙道露出温和的笑容，“你们在干嘛？大扫除吗？”</p><p>“捡了只流浪猫回来，简直是破坏王。”</p><p>“养猫需要耐性啊，尤其是野猫，无拘无束惯了。”千樱子看了眼落地窗旁的煤球，“唔，它看你的眼神有点凶诶，不喜欢你吗？”</p><p>“是啊。没办法，连猫都嫉妒我长得帅。”仙道开了句玩笑，伸手接过千樱子手中的拎包，“进来坐吧，幸好沙发没弄脏。”</p><p>“自恋的家伙。”流川小声地嘟哝了一句。</p><p>千樱子恰巧听见了，忍不住看着他笑了起来。</p><p>流川不好意思地抓了抓后脑勺的头发，继续去清理煤球留下的脚印了。</p><p> </p><p>千樱子是一名钢琴老师，不婚主义者，至今单身。自从千鹤子去世后，除了姐姐留下来的两个孩子，她鲜少与仙道家族的其他人联络。</p><p>“这次陪学生在维列切参加钢琴比赛期间，我顺便去巴勒莫找你大哥吃了顿饭。”千樱子说，“他还是老样子，性格桀骜，与你截然相反。”</p><p>“哥连我的电话都不肯接了。”</p><p>“你也别怪崇原，你妈……”千樱子顿了顿，把话咽了回去，“往事就不提了。”</p><p>流川拖完地走了过来，他斜了眼煤球，蠢蠢欲动的黑猫相当不情愿的转了个身对窗而坐，望着窗外的风景“喵呜”叫了一声。</p><p>“对了，阿姨，还没给你介绍，他是我的朋友，流川枫。”仙道拉着流川坐在了沙发上，“我们住在一起。”</p><p>“流川枫？”千樱子低声重复了流川的名字，她像是想起了什么，目光直直地落在流川的脸上，过了片刻，她探询道，“恕我冒昧，请问你和流川琴音是什么关系？她们一家原先住在墨田区。”</p><p>“是我姐。”</p><p>“阿姨，你认识琴音姐？”</p><p>“认识，认识啊！琴音跟我学了七年钢琴。以前我和她的父母都有往来。”千樱子激动地提高了声音，她目不转睛地望着流川，“有次琴音特别低落地跟我倾诉，父母生了个弟弟，取名叫枫，她担心以后家里人都会围着新生儿，没人再管她了。我还劝过她嘞。过了大概两个多月吧，琴音又变得特别高兴，说弟弟不哭不闹而且长得非常可爱，后来陆陆续续给我看了一大堆照片。你和令尊长得实在太像了，难怪我觉得眼熟。真是没想到，会在这样的情况下见面。”</p><p>流川一时词穷，愣愣地看着千樱子。</p><p>“这未免也太巧了吧。”仙道感到不可思议。</p><p>“我从新闻里得知琴音家出了事，打算收养她，反正我不准备结婚，没有子嗣，可是我申请晚了一步，只知道她跟着她的叔叔好像去了神奈川，那之后就再也没有她的消息了。”千樱子的眼神中透出一股惋惜与哀愁，“小枫，我可以这样称呼你吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”流川点了点头，叫了声“阿姨”。</p><p>“这些年你们过得好吗？你姐呢？”</p><p>“她住院了。”</p><p>“住院？出什么事了，严不严重？”</p><p>仙道代替流川简略地回答了千樱子。</p><p>“植物人？”千樱子的眼圈瞬间红了，“琴音这丫头怎么会遭这份罪？医生怎么说，苏醒的几率大不大？”</p><p>“这两天我姐的手指动过了，但什么时候恢复意识还不知道。”</p><p>“肯定会醒的。”仙道下意识地搭住流川的肩膀安抚他的情绪。</p><p>“是的，别担心，现在医学发达了，只要人还活着就有希望。”千樱子安慰道。</p><p>仙道思忖，如果当初是阿姨收养了流川姐弟就好了，他们的人生境遇也不至于这么糟糕。</p><p>“明天我有时间，想去医院里看看琴音，不知方便与否？”</p><p>“我可能没空，前阵子一直待在本家，北十字那边很多琐事要处理。明天我让栖原大叔送你们。”仙道像在哄小孩似的轻拍着流川的手臂。</p><p>“打车就行了，没必要劳烦栖原先生。”千樱子觉察到仙道和流川之间似乎很暧昧，她试探性地问了句，“你们两个怎么会住在一起的？”</p><p>流川这才反应过来，他直起身没有再靠着仙道，眼里闪过一丝慌乱：“仙道是我的房东。”</p><p>“嗯，我租了一间客房给流川。”仙道顺着流川的话接了下去。</p><p>“我不信。房东少爷，请问你看这位小租客的眼神怎么像注视着恋人似的？”千樱子索性把话挑明了，“好小子，连阿姨都敢骗？今晚我保准在梦里向我姐告状。”</p><p>“这不是怕你不接受嘛。”仙道只能承认了，他握住了流川的手，“我们正在交往。”</p><p>“为什么不接受？我的思想才没有那么保守。不过……”千樱子眯了下眼睛，“小彰，阿姨得提醒你，你要是敢对小枫不好，我会代替小枫的父母教训你，到时候可别怪我不近人情。”</p><p>“我对流川不好？阿姨，光是他的猫就把我气得够呛。你怎么不帮我妈教训教训那只猫？”</p><p>“你都多大的人了？怎么还说这么幼稚的话。跟猫争什么宠啊？真是受不了你这小子。”千樱子笑着摇了摇头，起身说道，“我去准备晚餐。”</p><p>“我帮你。”流川紧跟着接了一句。</p><p>“好孩子。”千樱子很喜欢流川，眼角出现了明亮的笑纹，“不像我家的某位大少爷，除了赚钱其他什么都不会。”</p><p>“阿姨，当面这么说我不太好吧？”仙道在心里兀自叹了口气。</p><p>“嗯，确实不太好。放心吧，我保证以后尽量在背后讲你的坏话。”千樱子一本正经地说。</p><p>仙道立马意识到，他的小狐狸又多了一座更为坚固的靠山。</p><p>流川趁机朝煤球使了个眼色。</p><p>黑猫当即在窗边站了起来，一脸高傲地绕过仙道，跟着流川和千樱子走向厨房。</p><p>“这叫什么世道嘛……”仙道发现煤球的神态竟比流川还要嚣张，他着实后悔当时提议把这只混账猫带回家饲养，但为时已晚，总不能让流川把猫送回去吧。想到这里，仙道顿觉无力，往后倒靠在沙发上，扭头望向落地窗外，艳丽厚重的晚霞几乎散尽了，天空中出现了几颗黯淡细小的星子。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Chapter 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>61</p><p> </p><p>流川记得在车上和仙道的约定，拿了一小碟刚炸好的天妇罗走到客厅，询问他今晚想吃什么。</p><p>仙道还在惋惜自己计划中与流川甜蜜的二人世界因为一只猫而惨遭滑铁卢的悲剧，他以任性的语气信口开河：“没有青花鱼的味增青花鱼，没有蔬菜的蔬菜沙拉和没有牡蛎的牡蛎饼，加一罐不含酒精的啤酒。”</p><p>流川“嗯”了一声，把碟子搁在茶几上，他走了两步才感觉不对，转身按住仙道的后脖颈：“白痴，你存心找茬？”</p><p>“我说你的反应是不是太迟钝了？”仙道正纳闷流川怎么毫不犹豫地同意了这份离谱的菜单，他忍不住笑出声来。</p><p>流川松开手，用手背拍了下仙道的脸颊：“幼稚。”</p><p>仙道顺势拽住流川的手，借力从沙发上站了起来：“你还真是可爱诶。”他这么说着，瞥见煤球又眼神不善地盯着自己。</p><p>“别用可爱这种字眼来形容我。”流川不爽地撇了下嘴。</p><p>“好啦，不跟你闹了。我先去书房，地板上的墨水还没有擦干净呢。”</p><p>“我会清理的。”</p><p>“干嘛？我可不想真的成为阿姨口中什么都不会的纨绔子弟。”</p><p>“我觉得你好就行了。”</p><p>“嗯？是吗。那你倒是说说看，我哪里好了？”</p><p>“哪里都好。”</p><p>流川大多数时候讲话的语调没有任何起伏，但这种平静的叙述方式听起来格外真挚。</p><p>“这话我爱听。”仙道无视煤球渗人的目光，凑近流川在他脸颊上亲了一口，“开饭了喊我一声。”</p><p>“废话，当然会叫你。”流川挠了下被仙道吻过的地方，转身折返厨房。</p><p>煤球俨然成了流川的贴身侍卫，时刻紧跟在他的脚边。</p><p>千樱子一边用酱料腌制切成薄片的牛肉，一边和流川说起了关于琴音的事。</p><p>“你姐是我教过的学生里最有天赋的女孩之一。”千樱子对琴音的评价极高，“她十二岁那年就能流畅地弹奏李斯特的《鬼火》了，简直就是天才啊。”</p><p>“从镰仓回到东京以后，我姐就没有再弹过钢琴了。”流川蓦地像是被什么击中了似的，他突然意识到姐姐之所以一声不响地放弃练了将近十年的钢琴，连升学考都没有参加，就是为了赚钱养家，而自己却一直忽略了此事，抱着篮球死活不肯撒手。思绪至此，流川压抑在心底的那股自责感又冒涌上来了。</p><p>“你们在镰仓住了多久？”</p><p>“两年。”</p><p>“叔叔对你们不好才离开的？如果我没记错的话，你们在东京没有其他亲人了吧？”</p><p>“是。”流川不大愿意提起这段往事，低声应了一句。</p><p>千樱子手指不由得颤动了一下，一个十七八岁的女孩带着年幼的弟弟在东京这座大都市生活，其中艰辛可想而知，她垂下眼帘轻轻地叹了口气：“琴音这傻孩子是因为怕给我造成负担所以才选择跟我断绝联系的吧？这丫头大可以向我寻求帮助的……”</p><p>流川那会儿还小，不能体会琴音的隐忍与坚强，现如今回想起来，自己在篮球场上的光芒，多半是由姐姐给予的，原本她很有可能成为钢琴名家，过上她理想中的生活，但她什么都没说，被时间和现实推着一步步往前走。</p><p>千樱子抬起手臂拭去眼角的泪水，她感到有些失态，勉强挤出一丝笑容：“琴音肯定会好起来的。尽管重拾很难，但如果她愿意，我非常乐意继续当她的老师。”</p><p>“嗯。”流川转身到水池边清洗蔬菜。</p><p>“你还在读书吗？”千樱子转移了话题。</p><p>“在东大念二年级。”</p><p>“阿姨忽然有点好奇你和小彰是怎么开始的了。”</p><p>“他追求我的。”流川说起仙道，眼神稍微缓和了一些，“以前我怕麻烦，从没考虑过跟别人交往。最近觉得自己不是称职的恋人，很多事情不清楚应该怎么处理更妥当。”</p><p>“这么说还是初恋啊。”千樱子脸上出现了温柔的神情，“初恋美极了。像早春的第一朵樱花。不过，感情的确是门深奥的学问，需要慢慢地揣摩，甚至会经历无数次碰壁撞得满身是伤。别说是你了，我活了大半辈子也没弄明白其中的道理。别着急，有时候稀里糊涂地过完一生也挺好的。”</p><p>“我不确定，我和仙道能不能一直在一起。”</p><p>“小彰这孩子我看着他长大的。我很了解他的性格。他头脑很清楚，向来知道自己要什么。对待感情必然不会抱着可有可无的态度去尝试。他一旦认定了你，就不会再改变了。所以我一点都不反对你们的恋情。我唯一担心的是，小彰的生活圈子会影响到你。对了，小彰的父亲，认可你们了吗？”</p><p>“伯父目前还不知情。”</p><p>“尽管他是我的姐夫，可我们已经很久没怎么往来了，当初我姐……”千樱子觉得在小辈面前提起这些陈年的是非恩怨不太好，所以没再继续说下去，“希望小彰的父亲将来不会过分为难你们。但你也做好心理准备，这条路走起来并不轻松。”</p><p>“我明白。”流川把洗干净的蔬菜拿回料理台上，准备给仙道做蔬菜沙拉。</p><p>千樱子温柔地观察着流川的一举一动，不禁心中叹惋，要是姐姐还在人世那该多好啊。</p><p>夜幕降临，窗外万家灯火，宛若一片熠熠闪亮的星海。</p><p> </p><p>千樱子晚上还要教一名学生练琴，吃完饭坐了半个小时就起身告辞了，她在玄关处跟流川说好了明天早上碰面的时间。</p><p>“阿姨，我开车送你。”仙道已将车钥匙拿在了手里。</p><p>“不用不用。我的学生就住在附近，步行过去大概二十来分钟。这会儿街上很堵，开车反而耽误时间。”千樱子穿上平底鞋，伸手接过流川递来的拎包，“你们两个好好的，不许吵架啊。”</p><p>“发生口角倒是不太会，基本上都以打架为主。”仙道搭住流川的肩膀，“是吧？小朋友。”</p><p>“没有这回事。”流川矢口否认。</p><p>“在阿姨面前装乖宝宝了？”仙道捏了下他的耳朵。</p><p>“小彰！”千樱子佯装嗔怒，仰头瞪了仙道一眼，“两个人一起生活难免会产生矛盾，你比小枫年长，多让着他一点，要不然……”</p><p>“又要跑进梦里跟我妈告状是吧？”仙道抢断了千樱子经常威胁他的台词。</p><p>“你这孩子。”千樱子笑着打了仙道一下，“好啦，我走了，你们快进去吧。”</p><p>目送千樱子走进电梯之后，仙道把门关上了，扭头就看见煤球盯着自己。</p><p>“流川，你瞧瞧，你的猫明显仇视我啊。你得给它做做思想工作。”仙道在黑猫凌厉冰冷的目光下，不得不把手从流川的肩膀上撤开了。</p><p>“给我点时间。我会把我的猫教好的。”流川上前抱起煤球，带它去客房的小浴室里洗澡。</p><p>这回仙道不敢再去帮流川按住这只黑猫了，他在客厅里留了盏落地灯，回卧房拿了件睡裤走进内侧的另一间浴室。</p><p>煤球对水的畏怯是与生俱来的，它在浴缸里不断地扑腾挣扎着，泡沫在水面上剧烈地晃动着。</p><p>“别动。”流川拿捏着力度按住煤球不让它跳出来。</p><p>煤球根本冷静不下来，仿佛正在经历世界末日一般恐慌，企图从流川的手中逃走。</p><p>流川的上衣被溅湿了一大片，脸上也沾满了细小的水滴和泡沫，好不容易才将煤球从头到脚洗干净。</p><p>煤球从水里出来的那一刻总算停止了尖利的嘶叫，它的尾巴耷拉着，浑身发颤不安地缩在流川的臂弯里。</p><p>流川喘了口气，一想到往后每次给煤球洗澡大概都是这样的场面，不禁有些头疼。他扯过浴巾，盖在煤球的身上，走到客厅里用吹风机把它吹干，然后自己去浴室冲澡换衣服，顺便把浴缸和地面清洗了一遍。</p><p>煤球在沙发跳来跳去，又跃落到落地窗前，它似乎被外面绚丽的夜景吸引住了，举起爪子胡乱地在玻璃上挠着。</p><p>流川一边擦着头发一边踱进仙道的卧室，见他趴在床上，开口问了句：“睡了？”</p><p>“还没。虐完煤球了？”</p><p>“帮它洗澡真费劲。”流川走到床边，弯身抱住仙道的肩膀，亲了亲他的侧脸，“煤球的事我很抱歉。”</p><p>“你变得这么乖我有点不适应啊。”仙道忽然抬起手臂搂住流川的腰将他拉了下来，“今晚跟我睡，我就原谅你。”</p><p>流川不太喜欢这个有点别扭的姿势，半压在仙道身上稍稍挣扎了一下。</p><p>仙道索性翻身将流川带到床上，把他抱在了怀里：“好吗？”</p><p>前阵子住在本家邸宅，流川每晚都在仙道怀中入睡，次日在他怀中醒来，今天早上睁开眼没见着他，感觉很不适应。这会儿仙道身上的气息，令忙碌了一晚上的流川产生了困意，他不知不觉地闭上了眼睛，就在即将坠入黑暗前，一声愤怒的猫叫把他拽回了现实。</p><p>煤球飞快地跑进主卧，借着冲刺的惯性敏捷地跃上床，它担心仙道会再度攻击主人，一口咬住流川的衣领死命地想要把他叼走。</p><p>“干嘛？”流川有些惊诧，煤球看起来这么小，力气却大得惊人。</p><p>“唉……”仙道忍不住叹了口气。</p><p>流川不得不抱起煤球，发现衣领上被它的牙齿勾出了两个洞。</p><p>“不知道它又怎么了。”流川按住煤球的背脊，谨防它扑向仙道。</p><p>“这只猫有可能不希望你和我待在一起吧。”仙道连说话都提不起什么劲，他当然不知道自己目前在煤球眼中是可能随时会咬断流川脖子的致命威胁者。</p><p>流川难以安抚煤球，只能带着它先回客房了。</p><p>一旦与仙道保持了安全距离，煤球凶狠的气焰立马消失了，它跳出流川的怀抱，轻巧地跃落在窗台上，那双绿色的眼睛盯着门外看了好久，确定它认为的天敌没有跟来，神态才有所放松。</p><p>流川本来打算等煤球睡着之后，再去主卧找仙道。但令人遗憾的是，他稍微发出一点响动就能引起煤球的注意，根本无法脱身。到了后半夜，流川实在撑不住了，怎么睡着得都记不清了，他昏昏沉沉地醒转过来已是第二天早上，窗外阳光初露，又是晴朗炎热的一天。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Chapter 62</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>62</p><p> </p><p>千樱子要晚一个小时才能过来，让流川在家里等她。</p><p>“流川，我先出门了，有事打电话给我。”仙道没睡好，话音听起来恹恹无力。</p><p>“哦。”流川还在吃早餐，抬起头应了一声。</p><p>煤球又守了流川一整晚，这会儿困倦不堪，窝在沙发上呼呼大睡。</p><p>“你的猫是不是生物钟紊乱了？你得给它调整过来，昨天夜里我一直听见猫叫声。”仙道边说边在玄关处换鞋。</p><p>“嗯。”流川起身走到仙道旁边，“中午有时间一起吃饭吗？”</p><p>“要是你想约我的话，我肯定推掉所有的事情。”</p><p>“那就这么说定了。”流川看见仙道有颗衬衫扣子只扣了一大半，上前几步伸手帮他扣好。</p><p>仙道抿了下唇角，感觉似乎很久没跟流川接吻了，他这么想着，把脸凑了过去。</p><p>流川发现仙道今天好像多了几分侵占的意味，比之前更为强势。他险些脚软，用劲按住仙道的肩膀得以支撑住，才勉强夺回了一点主动权。</p><p>但仙道不给流川反守为攻的机会，转身将他按在了墙壁上，牢牢地禁锢在怀里。</p><p>流川的呼吸变得沉促起来，像是即将缺氧一般难受，他听见自己发出一声轻哼。</p><p>仙道适时地结束了，错开一点距离看着眼角隐隐发红的流川，哑着喉咙说：“这是你昨晚为了猫扔下我的惩罚。”</p><p>流川大口大口地喘息，他吞咽了一下，红着脸不客气地说了句“白痴”。</p><p>“嗯？还敢骂我，是不是没亲够？”仙道捏住了流川的脸颊以示警告。</p><p>“你可以走了。”流川局促地别过眼去，不跟他对视。</p><p>“好吧。”仙道没再继续调戏他的小狐狸，这个吻令他的心情恢复了愉悦，嘴角噙笑地走出了出去，“中午我来接你。”</p><p>“嗯。”流川点了点头，把家门关上了。</p><p>仙道搭乘电梯至地下车库，驱车抵达北十字，今天莲见休息，他的学徒在练习调酒。</p><p>“老板，有你的一份快件，是从镰仓寄过来的，我帮你签收了。”</p><p>“谢了。”仙道接过这份快件看了看，寄件人写着彩子，应该是流川幼年时期的照片吧。</p><p>“您太客气了。”学徒刚满二十岁，耳朵上戴了一排耳钉，“莲见师父明后天也不能过来，让我帮他向您请个假，好像是去京都探望他爷爷奶奶了吧。”</p><p>“好。”仙道答应了一句，拿着快件回了办公室，迫不及待地将其拆开。</p><p>共有二十来张流川的照片，除了上次彩子用手机翻拍给他的那几张，还有在雪地里的和樱花树下的。雪地里的居多，抓拍了流川、彩子和琴音在堆雪人的场景，不远处站了一个穿着冬日和服的女人，样貌看不太清楚，但给人的感觉相当亲切，兴许是彩子的母亲吧。有了雪的反光，流川的皮肤显得晶莹剔透，仿若雪国的小王子似的，他的鼻子冻得通红，正垫着脚努力地将黑纽扣嵌到雪人的脸上当它的眼睛。</p><p>仙道的心脏又一次被狠狠地击中了，他再度真切地体会到“被萌翻了”是一种什么样的感觉。</p><p>樱花树下的只有两张，流川穿了件浅蓝色的外套，搂抱着一只肥硕的橙猫，亮晶晶的眼神看起来非常高兴，大概是樱花即将凋零的季节吧，他的头发和肩膀上有许多淡粉色的花瓣</p><p>“这小家伙原来一直都很喜欢猫啊。”仙道轻声地嘟哝了一句，他的手指抚过照片中流川稚嫩的眉眼，仿佛樱花轻轻地跌落在心房上。</p><p>“看什么看得这么入迷？”越野的声音打断了仙道温柔的思绪。</p><p>“这么早你就过来了？”仙道抬起头，顺手把流川的照片收好。</p><p>“昨天你调派了一批人手去镰仓的事，你爸听说了。”越野走进办公室，在沙发上坐了下来，“他稍微一打听，得知是为了整治流川的叔叔，于是让池鲤鲋查明了原因。”</p><p>“我爸怎么说？”仙道拿起签字笔绕着手指玩了起来。</p><p>“没说什么，不过他气得脸色铁青，连夜跟神奈川的旧友通了电话。我想流川的叔叔不会再有安稳日子过了。”</p><p>“奇怪，我爸怎么会介入？”</p><p>“对啊，我也想不通，伯父明摆着在维护流川啊。”越野回答道，“最近他在对付内海家，又牵扯进山胁、白石两家的恩怨之中，手头上的事情一大堆，按理说已经无暇分心。难不成……伯父已经知道你和流川的关系，所以把他默认为自家人了？”</p><p>“应该不会吧，我爸要是有所觉察，肯定会想方设法试探我的。连流川搬我到那里去住，他都没有提出任何异议，反倒以警告的语气叮嘱我不准把他带坏了。”</p><p>“伯父的心思还真是难以琢磨诶。”越野皱了下眉头，“对了，山岸友哉这两天也够呛，小彦一揭发了他亏空公款的事。他们公司决定起诉他，除非限时内归还被私自挪用的那笔钱，饭碗肯定是砸了。山岸友哉打算将琴音女士的其中一处房产出售掉，我准备压他的价。”</p><p>“直接买回来也行啊。”仙道不喜欢把事情搞得太复杂。</p><p>“别急嘛，反正流川现在又不是没地方住。我想顺便让山岸友哉把那份离婚协议书签了。你应该也不想叫这种人姐夫吧？”越野掏出烟盒，拿了支烟叼在嘴里，点燃后抽了一口，“万一他知道这次难以翻身，说不定会将部分债务推到琴音女士的身上，毕竟从法律上来说，他们还是夫妻关系。”</p><p>“嗯，你盯紧一点，无论如何都不要让他去找琴音姐或者流川的麻烦。”</p><p>流川出门前，煤球醒了，吃了些猫粮又跳回了沙发上，尾巴时不时地左右摆动着。</p><p>为了防止煤球再次搞破坏，流川把可见的易碎物品全都收进了柜子了，还特地交代了它一番。</p><p>煤球似懂非懂地看着流川“喵呜”叫了一声，懒洋洋地趴在抱枕上继续睡觉。</p><p>流川摸了摸它的脑袋，拎起双肩包去楼下与千樱子会合。</p><p>千樱子化了淡妆，与昨日相比，气色好了许多，她的手里撑着一把宝石蓝的遮阳伞。</p><p>流川快步跑到她的跟前，叫了声“阿姨”。</p><p>两人并肩走出住宅区，拦了辆计程车，朝着附属医院方向驶去。</p><p>千樱子一路上都没有说话，等到了琴音所在的那间单人病房，她看见病床上面容苍白的爱徒，眼中顿时泪光闪闪，昔日琴音机灵美好的样子与现在重叠，更令人感到难受。</p><p>“北原小姐，您怎么来了？”从洗手间走出来的登喜子赶忙上前施礼，“您身体还好吗？”</p><p>“一切无恙。琴音是我以前的学生，我来看看她。”千樱子低下头擦去冒涌出来的眼泪。</p><p>“琴音小姐跟您学过钢琴啊？”登喜子一边说一边去桌子旁边沏茶。</p><p>流川坐在床尾帮琴音按摩小腿，她的小腿肌肉早就无法避免地出现了萎缩的迹象。</p><p>“是啊，她是我最好的学生之一。”千樱子在床边的椅子上坐了下来，伸手轻轻地抚摸着琴音的头发，低声询问，“琴音，还记得我吗？我是北原老师啊。北原千樱子。唉，这么多年不见，我已经老了，是不是认不出来了？”</p><p>“真是没想到，您居然教过琴音小姐。”登喜子把热茶奉给千樱子，然后拿了瓶果汁放在流川的手边。</p><p>“教琴音那会儿我还很年轻呢，转眼就年过半百了。”</p><p>“是啊，是啊。时间过起来可真快。回想从前，恍惚觉得自己不过二十岁出头的小姑娘，穿着新做的和服去上野公园赏花，好像仅仅只是绕过一座池子的功夫，我的头发就白了。”登喜子笑着感叹道。</p><p>“凋零的樱花离枝后还有重新盛开的那一天，但逝去的光阴就再也不会回来了……”千樱子难受地握住琴音软绵无力的手，“你这傻孩子，为什么不早点联络我呢？换了手机号码也不通知我。我一直以为……以为你过得很好。”</p><p>流川似乎被千樱子的悲伤感染了，长指微微地颤了一下，他无意识地叹了口冷气。</p><p>千樱子从拎包里拿出手机，播放了一段早上录制的钢琴曲：“这首是我新写的曲子，名字就叫《琴音》。”她将过去一大段漫长的回忆谱写成曲，乐音透出一股岁月沉淀之后的安静感。</p><p>琴音的眼角忽然有泪水淌了出来，顺着脸颊流进了耳朵里。</p><p>“琴音？”千樱子发现她哭了，激动地从椅子上站了起来，“琴音，听得见我说话吗？”</p><p>流川愣了愣，也忘了按呼叫铃，急急忙忙地跑出病房去找护士小姐。</p><p>不过，琴音没有任何回应，眼泪却越流越多，把枕头都打湿了，她的灵魂还活着，能感知到外界发生的一切，可她的身体被束缚住了无法动弹，也不能开口说话，像是被长期关在一个封闭的匣子里——终于有一丝微亮的光芒从缝隙处隐隐约约地渗透进来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Chapter 63</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>63</p><p> </p><p>然而，琴音到底还是没能醒来。医生除了以官方用语陈诉之外，其余也不能多说什么，毕竟就目前情况而言，确实无法断定琴音什么时候可以恢复意识。</p><p>千樱子帮琴音擦去脸上的泪痕，她很久没有这么难受了，心里一阵一阵地抽痛着。</p><p>登喜子站在旁边小声地絮叨了一些劝慰的话。</p><p>“呼……”千樱子长吁一口气，被伤感紧缚住的心房才有所放松，她朝登喜子勉强笑了笑，走到流川的跟前，“刚才医生说了，琴音的身体状况很好。你别担心。”</p><p>“嗯。”流川点了点头。</p><p>“琴音是个好孩子，老天会眷顾她的。”千樱子伸手轻轻地抱住流川，拍了拍他的手臂，轻声呢喃，“或许发生了很多令人遗憾的事情，但能看到你们两个都长大成人了，真好啊……”</p><p>流川因为这句话想起母亲还健在的时候。新年初母亲会带着他和琴音去明治神宫参拜，他们在鸟居前鞠躬行礼，然后从旁边穿过。母亲双手合掌向神明祈愿两个孩子可以安安稳稳地长大——但是她却没能如愿得见。一晃十数年，往事历历在目，却已是很遥远了。人生常常都是这样的啊，抵不过四季无情而又飞速地流转。</p><p>想到这里，流川心底涌现出一种难以言述的沉重感。他感到后悔的事其实不多，最大的一桩即是从神奈川逃命般折返东京之后，自己没有帮琴音分担一部分生活的重担，哪怕现在如何弥补都无法抵消。</p><p>自责的念头其实一直蛰伏着，所以在琴音陷入深度昏迷的这近三年里，流川的性格变得越加淡漠，像是彻底将自身封禁于寒冰之中，不与外界有过多得接触。从仙道这里得到温情后，寒冰遂有了慢慢融化的征兆，但正因为如此，流川更加明晰地认知到先前对琴音有多不公平，至少自己始终都能够打篮球参加比赛，而琴音却早早地步入社会，失去了弹奏钢琴的机会。</p><p>千樱子静默地拥抱了流川一会儿，等到眼睛里的泪水彻底消失，她才松开手。</p><p>流川抑制不住这些忽如其来的纷乱思绪，不自觉地把视线转向病床上的琴音，过往所有美好或者不美好的记忆，似是星光般在他的脑海里明灭闪耀着。</p><p>“小枫。”千樱子抬起手看了眼手表上的时间，“我得去上课了。这阵子我的学生们都没有比赛，我会待在东京。既然琴音为钢琴声所动，我回家把她以前喜欢的曲子整理一下，只要有空就过来放给她听。但愿她喜欢的事物可以早点唤醒她。”</p><p>“麻烦你了。”</p><p>“跟我还客气什么？”千樱子向来疼爱仙道，况且琴音曾是她的得意弟子，自然毫无理由地对流川产生了偏爱，越看越觉得喜欢，“昨晚听小彰说，你的篮球打得很棒。等你哪天比赛，我去给你助威，跟小彰一起拉个横幅当你的家属粉，怎么样？”</p><p>流川觉得仙道肯定不会大喊大叫地给自己加油，不过这个画面想象一下还不错，他点点头回答：“我可以提前帮你们占好观众席的第一排位置。”</p><p>“这么显眼？那到时候我要好好打扮打扮了，让小彰也穿正装，可不能给你丢脸。”千樱子笑了起来，她转身走回病床边，温柔地对琴音说，“琴音，我先走啦，明天再来看你。我还等着你跟我四手联弹呢。”</p><p>监护仪器上的心跳频率蓦地加快了，琴音的手指尖紧跟着极其轻微地颤动了一下。</p><p> </p><p>中午在餐厅吃饭时，仙道发现流川只挑蔬菜吃，把肉食都给了自己，他疑惑地询问：“怎么了，不合你胃口？我记得你不怎么挑食啊。”</p><p>“我在医院里称了体重，长了三公斤。”流川盯着奶油蘑菇汤考虑了片刻，还是果断推给了仙道，“这段日子缺乏锻炼，得控制食量。”</p><p>“你已经这么瘦了，再减肥就剩骨头了，不怕对手在球场上把你撞飞吗？要是你的体格接近武田，也不至于被内海侑真欺负。”</p><p>“你知道个屁啊。武田是中锋，跟我打的位置不一样。”</p><p>“可抱起来有没有肉我总该知道吧？”</p><p>“喂，你给我正经一点。”</p><p>“我很正经啊。”仙道把切好的牛排装在另一个小盘子里，放到流川的跟前，“把这些吃了，听话。你本来就不是素食主义者，光吃蔬菜会没有力气的。再说了，你很快能参加训练了，这么点脂肪随便运动几天就消耗掉了，不用担心。”</p><p>“那我吃一半。”</p><p>“真是伤脑筋啊。”仙道故作烦恼地扶额，“现在连吃饭都要我哄你了？还跟我讨价还价。请问流川小朋友，你今年几岁了？”</p><p>“根本就是两码事，你少混淆概念。”流川横了他一眼，低头叉了一朵西兰花塞进嘴里，他吞咽下去后，表情有点儿凝重起来，“仙道，阿姨给我姐放了首钢琴曲，我姐听哭了，流了很多眼泪。我觉得她很难过才哭的。”</p><p>“你这笨蛋，为什么非要往悲观的方向考虑呢？琴音姐与年少时的老师久别重逢，喜极而泣的可能性更大。退一步讲，即是她真的因为心里难过，至少可以把这种情绪表达出来了，总比无知无觉要好得多吧？”</p><p>流川听完感觉像是从黑暗的帷幕里走出来似的，眼前充满了明亮的希望。</p><p>“好啦，谈话到此结束，快吃饭吧。”</p><p>本着爱屋及乌的想法，仙道给蝉羽发了条简讯，向这位有猫人士请教如何在最短的时间内和一只猫拉近距离。</p><p>蝉羽得知仙道被流川养的猫欺负了，幸灾乐祸地嘲讽了他一番，然后开价五十万日元，作为出谋划策的报酬。</p><p>仙道把这笔钱转到了蝉羽的银行卡上，确切地说，这张银行卡也是从他这里拿去的。</p><p>蝉羽卖了个关子，让仙道等着收快递，会把秘密武器寄给他。</p><p>“你对着手机偷笑什么？”流川不明所以地盯着仙道。</p><p>“没事，跟小蝉羽在聊天，这丫头满口胡话真是教人不省心啊。”</p><p>“她还没放暑假？”</p><p>“往年都是八月初回东京的……怎么了？你该不会想她了吧？这才分开几天啊。”</p><p>“随口问问而已。”</p><p>“你别指望她有时间跟你交换养猫心得了。”仙道一眼看穿了流川的打算，“蝉羽还要面临补习，这次肯定跑不掉了。考试总不及格也不是个办法，你别耽误她学习。”</p><p>“哦。”流川郁闷地说，“下学期我也要补考，英文挂科了。”</p><p>“你可真是了不起的东大高材生啊。”仙道无奈地摇了摇头。</p><p>“篮球特招只要把篮球打好不就行了，可还是像高中一样得参加考试。真烦人。”</p><p>“你自己不肯好好念书，怎么能怪学校安排考试呢？”</p><p>“补考肯定又过不了。”</p><p>仙道咳嗽了几声引起流川的注意：“我想，你大概还不知道你的男朋友从国小一年级开始就是学霸吧，我可以教你啊。”</p><p>“不要。”流川果断地拒绝了，板着脸一口气说道，“你肯定会等我答应后又提出交换条件。我没理由总是上当受骗。宁可不及格。”</p><p>“你……”仙道其实根本没有这个打算，只是单纯地想帮助流川过了补考而已。可面对流川笃定的眼神，一时间竟无言以对。他不禁感到疑惑，难道自己步步为营的形象在流川的心目中已经根深蒂固了吗？</p><p>“没话说了吧？我就知道。”流川稍稍扬起下巴，眼底出现了一丝得意的神色。</p><p> </p><p>仙道于第二天傍晚在家中收到了从京都寄来的快递，他拆开一看，里面装着一根樱花粉的逗猫棒，还有一封蝉羽的亲笔书信：哥，这是小百合最喜欢的玩具，我买了同款的，绝对可以征服流川哥的猫。但如果无效的话，我肯定不会退款的。</p><p>煤球像只丛林之王似的横躺在地板上，看着仙道眯了眯眼睛。</p><p>仙道小心翼翼地靠过去，抱着试一试的心态把逗猫棒在煤球跟前左右晃了晃。</p><p>煤球的胡须抖动了一下，表情看起来相当不屑，它慢悠悠地站了起来，高傲地离开了。</p><p>仙道被尴尬地晾在原地，拿着逗猫棒的手悬在半空，他脸上的笑容瞬间凝固住了，感觉自己现在蠢毙了。</p><p>流川从厨房里出来，一眼就看见仙道垂头丧气地坐在客厅中央，于是颇感不解地走过去半跪着蹲在他的面前，这才发觉就连他的朝天发好像都耷拉下来了：“受什么打击了？煤球又作弄你了？”</p><p>仙道身子往前一倾，把脑袋搁在了流川的肩膀上，闷闷地说：“我很不幸地被人商业诈骗了。”</p><p>“你是白痴吗？骗了你多少钱？”流川立马当真了，以为仙道生意上出了什么状况。</p><p>“钱不多，才五十万日元。但同时骗走的还有我的自尊心。”仙道一用劲，把手中的逗猫棒给“啪”地一声折断了。</p><p>流川一听损失不大，稍许松了口气。</p><p>煤球转了一圈瞥见仙道又把脸埋在了流川的颈窝上了，它急得“喵喵”直叫，气势汹汹地奔冲过来，咬住流川的衣摆再一次拼尽全力想要把他拖到安全地带。</p><p>流川险些往后摔倒，他扭头怒视着煤球：“别闹了！”</p><p>煤球不知道流川为什么要冲自己发火，它松开了牙齿，嘴巴慢慢地合拢了，眼神中透出一股委屈，像是呜咽般叫了两声，转身跑进了客房，迅速地往枕头下钻了进去。</p><p>“你说……煤球是不是把我视为敌人了？”仙道忽然想明白过来了，“上次在出租屋，它对我的态度虽然不亲近，但也没这么恶劣。自从那晚我咬了你的脖子被它撞见之后，它就像变了只猫似的。该不会以为我是捕猎者吧？”</p><p>“怪不得。”流川恍然想通了。</p><p>“我……我是想吃了你没错，可不是真的把你当成食物吞进肚子里啊。我该怎么向煤球解释呢？”仙道感到无能为力，他除了小百合以外，没有跟别的猫相处过，何况，小百合生性胆怯，即便看到蝉羽挨揍，也只会吓得瑟瑟发抖，不可能像煤球一样挺身而出忠心护主的。</p><p>“你别再咬我的脖子不就行了。”流川意识到刚才的斥喝伤害到了煤球，他起身走进房间，把躲在枕头下的黑猫找了出来。</p><p>煤球情绪低迷，蜷缩成一团，也没有发出任何声音，它静默了很久，仰起头扑进流川的怀里，顺便舔了舔他的脖子，确认没有流血的伤口。</p><p>流川觉得还不够了解煤球，以至于不知道它这两天几乎不怎么睡觉是在保护自己。</p><p>煤球似乎轻易就原谅了流川，它的尾巴轻轻地摆动了几下。</p><p>“抱歉。”流川也不管煤球听不听得懂，抱着它站了起来，“仙道不是我的敌人。”</p><p>流川出了客房径直走到仙道面前，在他脸上亲了一下，又低头亲了亲煤球：“看，他不会攻击我。”</p><p>煤球盯着仙道，眼中的凶光逐渐隐匿了许多。</p><p>但尽管如此，煤球依旧不怎么放心流川跟仙道太接近，不过它的反应倒是不再像前两天那么激烈了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Chapter 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>64</p><p> </p><p>蝉羽打小就是一个藏不住秘密的人，当晚就打了通电话给须贺，和他分享了仙道拿一只猫束手无策的糗事。</p><p>须贺之前见过煤球，为此他有点生气，心想，怎么连路边捡来的野猫都爬到仙道的头上去了？</p><p>“流川不是很喜欢那只猫吗？仙道的家事你抱怨个什么劲啊。”浅谷坐在窗台上抽烟，终于忍不住开口打断了一直喋喋不休的须贺。</p><p>“猫仗人势，居然在仙道面前撒野。”须贺半靠在床上，继续为仙道鸣不平。</p><p>“喂，你怎么总是毫无原则地维护仙道呢？该不会你心里真正喜欢的人是他吧？”浅谷跳下窗台，把烟头按灭在烟灰缸里。</p><p>“滚蛋，我俩一起长大的，我要是喜欢他，还有你什么事啊？”</p><p>“只有一个原因，你身无长物，仙道瞧不上你。”</p><p>“是吗？”须贺一把将浅谷拽到床上，翻身用力将他覆压住，贴着他的嘴唇一通猛亲，“我身上到底有没有长物你会不知道？”</p><p>“我还真不知道诶，要不现在就让我见识见识？”</p><p>“好啊，今晚你就算把床哭塌了我也不会放过你。”须贺低下头再度狠狠地吻住了浅谷。</p><p>翌日，两人睡到中午才起来，浅谷的嘴角被须贺咬破了，不过伤口已经愈合了。</p><p>“混账家伙，你属狗的？”浅谷踹了须贺一脚。</p><p>“少他妈动手动脚的。”须贺抓了抓睡乱的头发，起床去浴室洗漱，牙刷了一半忽然探出脑袋来，“凯撒最近在哪？”</p><p>凯撒是浅谷父亲养着的德牧，体型比同类狼犬要大得多，看上去极其凶猛，令人望而生畏。</p><p>浅谷套上短袖，往后拨了下头发：“这几天和爷爷在武道馆里。”</p><p>“待会儿我们带上凯撒去仙道家串个门吧。”</p><p>“你又想干嘛啊？仙道都快被流川的猫给烦死了，再加一只狗，他会精神崩溃的。”</p><p>“靠，你是不是没脑子啊？我打算帮仙道治治那只小野猫。”</p><p>“随你的便吧。”浅谷懒得跟须贺争辩，“但我提醒你一句，如果凯撒突然凶起来把那只小猫给咬死了，依照目前仙道对流川喜欢的程度，你八成会没命见到明天的太阳。但你放心，本着人道主义，我会请求他们至少给你留具全尸。”</p><p>“你是不是我未婚夫啊！”须贺气得直接把牙刷砸向了浅谷。</p><p>“找死吗？”浅谷跳下床，直冲进浴室，敏捷地擒住须贺的脖子，把他重重地按在了洗脸台上，“你咬破我的嘴巴我没跟你计较，还敢用牙刷砸我？”</p><p>“我错了！妈的，痛死了，我的颈椎要断了啦！”</p><p>“吃了这么多苦头还是不长记性。”浅谷松开手将须贺推到一边，顾自刷牙洗脸。</p><p>“我怎么会喜欢你这家伙？”须贺拍打着阵阵发麻的后颈，眉头紧蹙嘟哝了一句。</p><p>下午，须贺果真把凯撒塞进车里，载着它去往仙道家。</p><p>浅谷神情淡漠地坐在副驾驶座上，他望着窗外闪逝的街景，为自己摊上这么个莽撞的爱人而感到莫名悲伤。但即便如此，浅谷很少反对须贺的决定，他太了解须贺想一出是一出的性格了，虽然常常出言讥讽，可每次都会尽可能地帮他善后。这次恐怕也不例外吧。</p><p> </p><p>流川在客厅里翻阅新一期的篮球周刊时，听见了急促的门铃声，他放下杂志去开了门，还没看清外面的人，一条体型庞大的德牧猛扑过来。</p><p>“凯撒！”须贺往后拽了下牵引绳，冲流川露出挑衅的笑容，“比你那只猫帅气多了吧？”</p><p>流川像是被吓到了，破天荒地没跟须贺顶嘴，快步往书房走去。</p><p>“这小子怎么了？”须贺以为流川肯定不服气，哪知道他竟然就这么离开了。</p><p>“不知道诶。”浅谷耸了肩膀。</p><p>流川一声不响地进了书房，默默地站在了仙道的旁边。</p><p>仙道正在细看衫浦的那份电影投资计划，他抬起头仰望着流川：“出什么事了，怎么脸色看起来这么差？”</p><p>“须贺跟浅谷来了。”流川眼眸微垂，像是有些不安。</p><p>“须贺又说什么让你觉得难堪的话了？”仙道放下计划书，站起身来轻轻捏了下流川的脸颊。</p><p>“没。”流川慢慢地走到书柜前。</p><p>仙道茫然地眨了眨眼睛，准备出去招呼朋友，他在书房门口停下了脚步，回头看着流川：“你不出来吗？”</p><p>“我看会儿书。”流川随手从书架上拿了本书翻开。</p><p>“拿反了。”仙道干脆回过身随意地斜靠在门框上。</p><p>“哦。”流川把书调了个头。</p><p>“这本是……”仙道眯了下眼睛，“保罗·策兰的《死亡赋格》，未翻译的德文原版诗集，你确定你看的懂？”</p><p>“我想自学德文。”流川不愿意承认畏惧大型犬，只能硬着头皮这么说。</p><p>“我不是小看你啊，你连有老师指点的英文都挂科，还想自学德文？”仙道对流川这种反常的行为感到一头雾水。</p><p>“你管我。”流川换了本日文小说，走到书桌前在椅子上坐了下来，“帮我把门关上。别打扰我看书。”</p><p>仙道见流川摆出这副正经看书的模样，越发摸不着头脑了，不过小孩子多看点书有益无害，他这么想着，带上书房的门，转身走向了客厅。</p><p>“不是我说啊，流川这小鬼也太没礼貌了，把访客就这么晾在了客厅里，连杯水都不倒给我们。”须贺有一下没一下地抚摸着坐在他脚边凯撒。</p><p>浅谷盘腿坐在沙发上玩着手机游戏，头也不抬地说：“你脚断了还是手断了？自己不会去冰箱拿吗？”</p><p>“你不拆我的台是不是浑身不舒服啊？”须贺俯身拧住了浅谷的耳朵。</p><p>“我限你一秒钟松手，否则我打断你的胳膊。”浅谷语气森冷地说。</p><p>须贺立马往后靠在了沙发上，为了避免仙道笑话，随即转移了话题：“仙道，流川是不是病了？都没和我抬杠诶。”</p><p>“不知道啊，突然跑我书房里看书去了。”仙道看见了凯撒，朝它拍拍手，“怎么把凯撒带过来了？”</p><p>凯撒短促地叫了一声，站起身摇着尾巴朝仙道跑去，绕着他转了几圈。</p><p>“凯撒又壮了不少嘛。”仙道蹲在凯撒面前，捏了捏它结实的后背。</p><p>凯撒很喜欢仙道，“汪汪”叫了两声之后，亲热地凑过去舔他的下巴。</p><p>“好啦好啦，别闹。”仙道笑着往后躲，手一撑站了起来。</p><p>“听小蝉羽说你这两天被流川的那只猫收拾了？你也有今天啊。”须贺眼中出现了嘲讽之色。</p><p>“蝉羽这鬼丫头，骗了我的钱就算了，居然还敢到处宣扬。”仙道回想起自己昨日拿着根逗猫棒的傻样就忍不住叹气。</p><p>“没事，小蝉羽这些年从我们手里连哄带骗要走的钱还少吗？五十万日元算个屁啊。”须贺深表同情地搭住了仙道的肩膀，“那只猫呢？”</p><p>话音刚落，午睡结束的煤球从客房里步履矫健地走了过来，以充满敌意的目光扫了眼客厅，然后停在原地，弓起身子舒舒服服地伸了个懒腰。</p><p>“凯撒！上！”须贺冲着凯撒挥了下手。</p><p>“喂，你干嘛？”仙道一惊，连忙喝道，“凯撒，回来！”</p><p>凯撒已经跃到了煤球的跟前。</p><p>煤球的体型与凯撒相比，真的像一个小小的煤球。</p><p>“煤球，快跑。”仙道担心凯撒会和煤球打起来，他从沙发上站了起来，不过被须贺用劲拽住了，“须贺诚，你别没事找事啊。”</p><p>“靠，为了流川你凶我，为了猫你也凶我？”须贺的火气瞬间上来了，“我他妈什么事都向着你，连浅谷都误会我喜欢的人是你。你倒好，我在你心里算什么？”</p><p>“你们别吵！”浅谷在与对手激烈地搏斗中，“嗬，这兔崽子有点能耐啊，我都快被他打得残血了。”</p><p>“须贺，你先松开，我不想跟你动手。”仙道深吸了一口气。</p><p>“有本事你就冲着我的脸打嘛，无非就是一拍两散，老死不相往来。”</p><p>就在两人争执的时候，凯撒突然低下头开始用力地舔煤球的脸，把它的脸都舔得变形了。</p><p>须贺刚好瞥见了这一幕，顿时傻眼了，怔怔地开口：“怎么搞的？”</p><p>煤球更是友好地抬起前爪拨了拨凯撒湿润的鼻子。</p><p>“它们……以前认识？”须贺松开了仙道，他预想中的猫狗大战出现了惊人的反转。</p><p>“我不知道啊。”仙道整理了一下衣服，观察着凯撒和煤球的一举一动。</p><p>煤球跟凯撒真的像是重逢的朋友似的，高高兴兴地在客厅里嬉闹了起来。</p><p>“什么情况啊？这只猫是妖怪吧？”须贺挠挠脸，一屁股坐回了沙发上。</p><p>“我都快被你气死了。须贺诚，我算是服了你了，不要一天到晚来我家捣乱行吗？还好凯撒和煤球能和平共处，要是煤球有什么三长两短，我怎么跟流川交代？”仙道紧张的情绪松懈了，他靠在了沙发上，不爽地斜了须贺一眼，“你的脑袋里究竟在想什么？浅谷，你怎么不管管他啊？”</p><p>“我游戏都快输了，哪还有空理他。你最好也别来烦我，不然我连你一起打。”浅谷气冲冲地回答。</p><p>“好吧。”仙道确认煤球和凯撒确实在玩闹之后，才去冰箱里拿喝的。</p><p>而此时的流川坐如针毡，他倏地听到书房门外传来尖利的猫叫声和嘹亮的狗吠声，脑海里瞬间出现了煤球被那条大得可怕的狼犬撕咬的画面。他的眉头皱了起来。</p><p>为此，流川像是赴死般走出了客房，抬眼却看见煤球在狼犬的背上跳来跳去，他顿时愣在了原地。</p><p>“书这么快看完了？”须贺向流川打了个招呼。</p><p>“你今天怎么怪怪的？”仙道不敢打扰愤怒状态的浅谷，把两罐饮料都抛给了须贺。</p><p>凯撒的注意力同时转向了流川，它站起身来，尾巴轻微地晃了一晃，忽地撒开腿就奔了过去。</p><p>流川的瞳孔收缩了一下，脸色转眼间变得煞白，他像是条件反射般避开凯撒，以百米冲刺的速度像一阵风似的跑向仙道。</p><p>凯撒最喜欢这种追逐的游戏，急忙调头紧跟其后。</p><p>流川一头撞进了仙道的怀里，抱着他转了个身，焦躁地说：“别让这只狗过来。”</p><p>“啊？怎么了？鼻子有没有撞到？”仙道一时反应不过来。</p><p>“让这只狗滚开，你听不懂人话？”流川死死地搂住仙道。</p><p>“凯撒，让开。”仙道一手勾住流川的腰，一手驱赶着凯撒。</p><p>煤球当然知道凯撒是在跟流川闹着玩儿，也就没有当回事，反而跟着起哄。</p><p>“靠，输了！”浅谷发怒了，把手机一甩，用力地拍了下茶几，“凯撒，你给我过来！吵什么吵？”</p><p>凯撒“呜”了一声，夹着尾巴一路小跑着回到了浅谷的身边，老老实实地坐在了地板上。</p><p>“抱歉，我不知道你怕狗。”仙道拍着流川的后背安抚他。</p><p>流川觉得脸都丢尽了，闷声闷气地说：“你可以失忆吗？”</p><p>仙道憋着笑，相当配合地问：“诶？你不是在书房里看书吗？怎么跑我怀里来了？”</p><p>流川尴尬得不想再多说什么了，他颇感沮丧地叹了口冷气。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Chapter 65</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>65</p><p> </p><p>须贺本以为像流川这种冷酷嚣张的小鬼肯定无所畏惧，没想到误打误撞抓到了他的弱点，自然不会轻易地放过这个好机会，整个下午都以胜利者的姿态尽情地调侃他。</p><p>流川攥紧了拳头几次想要上前修理须贺，但因为凯撒的注视而不得不强行遏制住这个念头。</p><p>而煤球的叛变令流川越加窝火，他着实想不明白，为什么猫和狼犬可以如此和睦地相处呢？</p><p>关于这一点，浅谷也有些难以理解，凯撒向来对猫深恶痛绝，就连奶奶养得那只虎斑猫都不能幸免，经常被它欺负得只能躲在屋顶上。但煤球看上去并没有什么特别之处，就是一只很普通的绿眼黑猫而已，凯撒怎么会把它视为好友一般？甚至纵容它咬自己的耳朵呢？</p><p>“这只猫应该治不了啰。但幸好不是毫无收获，至少把猫的主人给治了。”须贺再次把话题转到了流川的身上，“是吧？流川枫。”</p><p>“你给我闭嘴！”流川从牙缝里挤出一句话，他干脆拽着仙道去厨房准备晚餐了。</p><p>“这次我真的帮不了你了。以须贺恶劣的性格，十年后估计还会提起这件事。”仙道看了几眼面色不善的流川，“你为什么怕狗啊？”</p><p>“我怎么知道？”流川的话音中透出一股冰冷的愠怒。</p><p>刚说完，一个橘黄色的小球被须贺抛掷进厨房，凯撒眼睛一亮，敏捷地追了过去。</p><p>流川在水池边洗完蔬菜，转头就看见凯撒伸着舌头坐在仙道的跟前“呼哧呼哧”地喘着重气，它那双黑褐色的眼睛专注地盯着被仙道拾起来的小球。</p><p>“你把它叫过来干嘛？”流川眉梢轻微地一颤，下意识地往后退了几步。</p><p>“不是我。”仙道拿着小球吸引凯撒。</p><p>凯撒站起身，摇了摇尾巴，跟着仙道上下摆动的手兴奋地跳跃着，一个不小心就撞到了流川的身上。</p><p>流川的表情没什么太大的变化，但内心近乎崩溃，他绕到仙道的身后，压低喉咙强装镇定地说：“让它出去。”</p><p>仙道扭过头把脸凑到流川的嘴边，笑着说：“你给我点奖励，我就帮你支走凯撒。”</p><p>“明明是你把它叫过来的。”流川认定了是仙道在作弄自己，不肯就范。</p><p>“什么啊，都说了不是我啊。”仙道作势往旁边让开。</p><p>“喂！”流川眼看着凯撒要扑过来了，立即伸手勾住仙道的脖子，在他的脸颊上很有诚意地重重亲了一口，“行了吧？”</p><p>仙道挑了下眉，把小球用力扔了出去，凯撒立马转身跟着离开了。</p><p>流川静默良久，确认凯撒没有重新跑回来，才稍稍松了口气，他的心情糟糕透了，眼里像是笼起了寒霜似的，沉着脸回到料理台前切蔬菜煮汤。</p><p>“生气啦？”仙道挨近流川，试探性地用肩膀撞了下他的肩膀，“真的不是我让凯撒进厨房吓唬你的。你没看见那个橘黄色的小球吗？八成是须贺故意扔过来的，凯撒只是想把球捡回去而已。”</p><p>“你也会像须贺一样，因此看不起我吗？”</p><p>“我提醒过你很多次了，须贺说得话你不必当真。他不是也经常取笑我吗？”仙道转了身靠着料理台，一边对流川察言观色，一边又继续说道，“再怎么说，凯撒都是体格壮硕的狼犬，害怕它的人特别多。 我要是这样就轻视你了，那我岂不是更丢脸？毕竟我连你的小煤球都摆不平，甚至看见它还得绕道走，以免挡了它的路。”</p><p>“难为你了。”</p><p>“你知道就好。”仙道趁着这会儿煤球没在，身子一歪凑到了流川面前，吻了吻他的嘴唇，然后略带报复性地在他颈侧咬了一口，“想想就觉得郁闷，跟自己的恋人亲近还得像偷情似的，而监视者居然是只猫。”</p><p>“很痛诶。”流川摸着仙道留下的牙印，有些不满地横了他一眼。</p><p>“少夸张，我根本没怎么用劲。况且，你看起来也不像是怕痛的人啊。”</p><p>“谁说的，我就是因为……”流川一下子停住了，生生地把话咽了回去。</p><p>“就是因为什么？……喂，你无缘无故脸红什么啊？”仙道疑惑地扯了扯流川发烫的耳尖。</p><p>流川莫名其妙地想起仙道在他腿根间冲撞的那个夜晚，两个人被汗水濡湿的身体紧贴在一起，而摩擦产生的难耐与战栗还清晰如昨。这使得流川越加窘迫了，就连呼吸都变得炽热起来，他吓了一跳，赶紧甩去脑海中令人羞耻的旖旎画面。</p><p>“……我去客厅教训教训须贺，让他往后不要奚落你了。”不知怎的，仙道忽然感觉被流川无声地诱惑了，他担心控制不住自己，做出什么过激的行为，到时候又惹流川生气，只能随便找了个借口就匆匆离开了。</p><p>其实流川至今连完整的春梦都没有做过，却不止一次地当着仙道的面想这种事，他感到窘迫极了。</p><p>仙道喝了罐冰镇的苏打水才慢慢冷静下来，强行克制住正常生理欲望的滋味相当不好受，而且还无法确定流川究竟什么时候才能从心至身地接受自己，想到这里，他不禁沮丧地“唉”了一声。</p><p> </p><p>自从凯撒走后，仙道与煤球的关系逐渐出现了好转的迹象。但是只要流川在家，天一黑煤球就寸步不离地跟着他。哪怕流川在仙道的卧室里过夜，煤球也一定要睡在他们中间。</p><p>仙道只要稍有动静，甚至是凌晨两三点，都会被煤球发觉，这直接导致他连续三个晚上都做了同样的噩梦，自己被囚禁在一个黑漆漆的山洞里，墙壁上有一双绿幽幽的猫眼盯着他不放。</p><p>流川这阵子倒是睡得安稳，精神状态越来越好，等确认左脚可以参加体育运动之后，便回归球队继续训练了。</p><p>懈怠了大半个月，流川觉得打球没那么顺手了，除了加紧完成教练安排的训练项目以外，他稍有空闲就会去秘密基地一个人练习投篮、模拟进攻与防守。这样一来，流川的生活又恢复了单身时候的状态，几乎不怎么着家，有时候甚至把煤球带在身边照顾。一来二去，煤球成了球队的吉祥物以及鹤田便利店的招财猫，它还跟梨穗成了朋友，每天都可以喝到免费的牛奶。</p><p>仙道明显感觉流川变得忙碌了，加上他自己这阵子也应酬较多，又不得不帮助垣悟一同协调山胁与白石两家难解的恩怨，同时与衫浦就投资一事有些细节上的问题需要详谈，所以两个人相处的时间更少了。</p><p>可流川忽略了此事，将所有的注意力全都放在了篮球上。</p><p>直到一周后的上午，由于突然下起大雨的关系，流川无法去小球场打球，他这才猛然想起自己似乎很久没跟仙道一起吃饭了。</p><p>仙道大清早就出门了，在流川的床边留了字条，说是今晚要参加一个酒会，可能十二点以后才能回家。</p><p>流川喂了些牛奶给煤球，他坐在沙发上，不知道为什么，一种奇特的孤独感在他的内心滋生了。</p><p>被暴雨笼罩着的东京，看起来有些不真切，像是水中的幻影似的。</p><p>流川想了想，俯身拿过茶几上的手机，检查信息的时候发现居然有一条五天前的未读信息。</p><p>发件人是仙道：小朋友，我们还没有去电影院约会过诶。今天有部战争片我很感兴趣，陪我一起去看吧，我把电影票订好，饮料和爆米花你请，怎么样？你的电话打不通，是在训练吧？看到信息后给我回复。</p><p>流川记起那天和近泽、时山在负重登山，一直到天黑才结束地狱式的体能训练，仙道一共发了四条信息，至于为什么没看到这条，他实在回忆不起来了。</p><p>当时流川体力透支，拖着沉重的身体折返家中，洗完澡就倒在床上昏睡过去了。</p><p>这条遗漏的信息令流川的心里一凉，仿佛雨水灌进了肺腑，他不禁感到疑惑，难道这几天仙道不再像从前一样频繁地联系自己，是自己的疏忽导致的？流川仔细思忖良久，意识到他最近光顾着打球，的确没有在意过仙道的感受。想到这里，流川深吸了一口气，拨通了仙道的电话。</p><p>“你居然还记得我？真是感人啊。”</p><p>“少开这种玩笑。”流川听着雨声莫名有些烦躁，“抱歉，那条信息我没看到。”</p><p>“没事啊，我已经去看了，没有宣传片来得精彩，剧情也比较薄弱，也就那样吧。”</p><p>“教练安排的集训期明天就结束了。”</p><p>“这段时间很辛苦吧？你最近都睡得很沉，怎么亲都亲不醒。”</p><p>“你亲过我？”流川的眼底出现了一丝细微的光亮。</p><p>“有什么问题吗？要不是煤球盯着，我就咬你了。一点反应都没有，太不给我面子了。”</p><p>“我以为……我们要吵架了。”</p><p>“你是笨蛋吗？”仙道笑了起来，“怎么可能因为一场电影就翻脸啊？最近我也很忙诶。白石家的千金得了抑郁症，大半夜割腕自杀险些死了。不管怎么说，这都是成平哥造成的，他的情人也不是什么善茬，据说还有个来头很大的干爹……总之两家的矛盾愈演愈烈。唉，他们的事跟我有什么关系嘛。我爸非要我说服成平哥，让他向白石家的千金下跪道歉。这明显不可能啊。真是伤脑筋啊……你还在吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”流川顿了顿，话音小了一些，“……我有点想你了。”</p><p>“你居然会说这么好听的话？看来是真的想我了。”刚才还在苦恼的仙道瞬间振作了，“晚上要去鹤田先生的便利店打工吗？”</p><p>“不用。昨天我帮明石代了班，今天我休息。”</p><p>“那我尽量提早回来，可以吗？”</p><p>“好，十二点之前有夜宵，过时不候。”流川说着，穿上拖鞋走到落地窗旁边，观望着外面水茫茫的雨景。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Chapter 66</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>66</p><p> </p><p>骤雨下了将近一个小时，没过多久太阳就出来了，天空的颜色变得好看极了。</p><p>流川收拾完客厅，打算去附近的超市买些生活用品，刚开门就看见蝉羽背着一个鼓鼓的登山包从电梯口方向跑过来。</p><p>蝉羽气喘吁吁地到了近处，卸下沉重的登山包抛给流川，一边说一边往家里走：“哎呦，累死我了。流川哥，你准备出门？”</p><p>“牙膏用完了，没事，等等再去买。”流川掂了掂登山包的分量，疑惑地问，“里面是什么？”</p><p>“我在京都给你买的礼物。”蝉羽一蹦一跳地进了客厅，“不用觉得不好意思，反正付账的时候我刷得是你男朋友的卡。”</p><p>“今天回东京的？”流川坐在了旁边的那张沙发上。</p><p>“才不是嘞。我上周五就放暑假了，被我爸关在家里补习，吉兆大哥更是半点同情心都没有，净给我出难题。今天我爸妈一起去名古屋探望我外公外婆了，我假装精神崩溃哭了一顿，吉兆大哥才肯放我出来玩会儿，本来我打算去北十字找我哥的，但他在医院……”</p><p>“仙道在医院？他怎么了？”流川的神情瞬间紧张起来了，以为仙道身体不舒服瞒着自己。</p><p>“我哥没事啦。他开车载伯伯去探望杏子姐了，也就是成平哥的妻子。我哥没跟你提过吗？”</p><p>“嗯，我大概知道一点。”流川松了口气，顺手拿过茶几上的果汁，打开易拉环递给蝉羽。</p><p>“谢啦！”蝉羽正好口渴，说完咕嘟咕嘟喝了大半罐，爽快地“哈”了一声，继续说，“唉，杏子姐实在太可怜了，听我妈说，她手腕上的伤口深可见骨，还割了两刀，要不是发现及时，肯定就香消玉殒了。好像是得了抑郁症吧，不知道这桩事该如何收场。伯伯和我哥夹在中间也挺头疼的……算了算了，不说了。流川哥，你养的那只了不起的小黑猫呢？连凯撒都拿它没办法，难怪我哥会向我求助了。”</p><p>“煤球。”流川提高声音叫了煤球的名字。</p><p>“喵呜。”煤球从书房里跑出来，飞快地爬到了流川的膝盖上。</p><p>“嗨，小家伙你好，我是蝉羽。”蝉羽跳到流川身边，盘腿坐了下来，以温和友善的语气跟煤球打招呼，“绿色的眼睛好漂亮啊！”</p><p>煤球仔细打量了蝉羽一番，像是放松警惕似的冲她叫了一声。</p><p>“它喜欢我诶。看到我比我哥魅力大多了！”蝉羽欣喜地说。</p><p>流川没有接过话茬，他总不可能告诉蝉羽，仙道遭煤球仇视的真正原因吧。</p><p>蝉羽与猫相处很有经验，加上煤球本身对她不存在敌意，所以很快就玩在了一起。</p><p>“流川哥，你在跟我哥发信息吗？”</p><p>“嗯，他让我看着你。”</p><p>“这叫什么话啊？我还能乱跑不成嘛。哼，估计是我爸打电话交代我哥的。”蝉羽不高兴地瘪着嘴，语气任性地说，“我饿了，中午我们吃什么？”</p><p>“你决定。”流川给仙道回了“放心”两个字，抬起头看着蝉羽说。</p><p>“我想吃海鲜披萨、烤鸡翅和黑胡椒土豆泥，还有冰可乐，行吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”流川用手机点了外卖。</p><p>“流川哥，你可一定要站在我这边啊，不能在我哥面前打我的小报告，他肯定会跟我爸妈说的。唉，不就是挂科嘛，有什么大不了的，我也想当年级第一啊，可是在女校出风头给谁看啊。但愿我爸可以良心发现，同意我转回东京的普通高中上学，最好班级里有像你这么帅的男同学。”</p><p>“或许他也会有跟你哥那么帅的男友。”流川一脸严肃地开起了蝉羽的玩笑。</p><p>“这恩爱秀得我猝不及防啊。行了，知道你有一个潇洒的男朋友。但比起长相，我还是更喜欢他的银行卡。”提到钱，蝉羽脸上的笑容都快兜不住了，“好想去逛街啊，可惜最近我爸盯得紧，买回家万一被发现就死路一条，搞不好我的金主老哥都会因此挨训诶。”</p><p>“仙道的确不应该由着你乱花钱，你还在念高中。”流川给出了中肯的结论。</p><p>“可我没有乱花啊。我给你买了礼物，还给我哥买了条领带呢。”</p><p>“原来我已经收下了一袋封口费。”流川心想蝉羽不愧是仙道的妹妹。</p><p>“别这么说嘛，往后我还得靠你罩着我呢。”蝉羽可爱地缩了下脖子。</p><p>流川拿蝉羽没辙，只能随她去了。过了一会儿，送外卖的小哥按响了门铃。</p><p>蝉羽吃饭的时候喜欢看娱乐新闻，她拿过遥控器打开了电视，刚好听见播报员说什么当红女影星丹羽香织疑似与松海会少东家目前正在秘恋中，还放出了几张他们在餐厅里一起吃饭的照片，尽管画面看起来不是特别清楚，但蝉羽还是一眼认出那个西装革履的男人是仙道。</p><p>流川拎着外卖返回客厅，见蝉羽脸色发白，开口问道：“身体不舒服？”</p><p>“流川哥，大事不好了，我哥好像也出轨了……”</p><p>“啊？”流川怔了怔，顺着蝉羽的视线望向电视屏幕。</p><p>播报员提到仙道将全额投资朔太郎先生写的《八重樱的初见与别离》，有消息称，女一号已经内定了丹羽香织。很有可能是仙道斥巨资力捧自己的秘密恋人。</p><p>流川知道仙道最近是在跟一个叫衫浦的制作人谈这部电影的投资事宜，他还看过一点点内容梗概，但不怎么感兴趣就没放在心上，怎么女一号成了仙道的女友？</p><p>娱乐报道多数喜欢添油加醋之后再故弄玄虚，真真假假混在一起吸引观众的眼球，尽管很多细节经不起推敲，但总是令人半信半疑。</p><p>蝉羽在平板电脑搜索了关键词，各大网站、论坛对此事众说纷纭，还有人匿名提出，松海会少东家其实一直是丹羽香织的幕后金主，两个人很早之前就在一起了。否则以丹羽香织这种不算非常成熟的演技怎么可能大戏不断，片酬甚至都快赶超老牌影后了。</p><p>“要不要打电话给我哥？”蝉羽看完这篇有模有样的分析帖，一下子没了主意，“但他不会承认的……流川哥，怎么办啊？”</p><p>“先吃东西。”流川的心情多少有点烦躁，他粗鲁地打开了外卖盒子。</p><p>“今晚我哥什么时候回来？”蝉羽突然不怎么饿了，拿了块披萨咬了一小口。</p><p>“不知道，说要参加酒会。”</p><p>“酒会？我哥很少出席那种场合的。该不会是去当丹羽香织的舞伴吧？”蝉羽更吃不下了，她看向流川，“流川哥，反正我爸妈今晚不回来，我陪你去那个酒会看看？假如我哥真的做了什么对不起你的事，我就把银行卡还给他，不要他的臭钱了，以后都不会再理他。”</p><p>“仙道没说酒会的地点。”流川不相信仙道跟那个女影星有什么，但狗仔队偷拍的照片又相当刺眼。此外，流川寻思，仙道平时和谁有过往来或多或少都会跟自己提及，就连白石小姐割腕一事他也讲了，可是唯独没有说起过丹羽香织。按理说，外界已然盛传他们的恋情，仙道肯定也知道了，他既不澄清，也没有任何解释，似乎有默认的嫌疑。</p><p>流川隐隐感到不安，他和仙道的发展并没有蝉羽认为得那么顺畅，甚至迄今为止也没有真正地亲密接触过。前段时间仙道还有这方面的想法，但最近由于见面次数锐减，他似乎对自己冷淡了不少，就连说话的语气都像家人般平常了。想了这些，流川的心绪被打乱了。</p><p>蝉羽从须贺那里委婉地打听到了酒会的地点，至于被邀请者有哪些须贺就不清楚了。</p><p>“流川哥，我肯定会帮你的。”蝉羽振作起来了，大义凛然地拍拍流川的肩膀，然后继续在网络上翻查仙道和丹羽香织的绯闻，她渐渐当真了，越看越懊恼，气得握紧了拳头，“这个女影星要是敢对你露出一丝奚落的眼神，我就要她好看！”</p><p>“蝉羽，今晚我想去体育馆打球。”流川突然一反常态地选择了逃避，或许他潜意识里不想就这样和仙道分手吧。</p><p>“都什么时候了！你还想着篮球？”蝉羽显然因为网络上的言论怒火攻心了，“你自己看！你男朋友在外面包养女影星，你咽得下这口气吗？”</p><p>流川扫了眼平板电脑上那些令人窒闷的醒目标题，他一用劲，把拿在手里的果汁铁罐捏得凹了进去。</p><p>“我已经做好跟仙道彰断绝兄妹关系的心理准备了。”蝉羽到底还是不成熟的小女孩，这会儿完全失去了理智，又莫名觉得很委屈，她的眼泪簌簌地跌落下来，一边大哭一边语无伦次地说，“我哥太混账了！肯定是真的，我看过太多这种娱乐圈的报道了！他的钱是你和我的，干嘛要分给一个陌生的女人？什么破樱花的初见还是别离，他居然打算投五六亿日元捧他的女朋友……我好难过啊，流川哥……我的心像是被美工刀在狠狠地切割着似的，好痛……”</p><p>流川被蝉羽这么一通哭闹，莫名觉得仙道和女影星的事八九不离十了，他仿佛瞬间置身于冰窟之中，连指尖都开始有点发凉了。</p><p>蝉羽的哭声惊醒了在抱枕上打盹的煤球，它茫然地观察了一阵，似乎发觉了流川的情绪很低落，于是轻巧地跃进了主人的怀里，温柔地舔了舔他的手背。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Chapter 67</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>67</p><p> </p><p>丹羽香织在娱乐圈风头正盛，是无数宅男心目中不可高攀的女神，所以他们只能迁怒于仙道，相关论坛上有不少充满嫉妒与恶意的谩骂帖，男性粉丝的过激行为像是证实了仙道和丹羽香织的地下恋情确有此事，从而引出了许多看客的观点，大部分的发言都认为不是娱乐记者捕风捉影，毕竟丹羽香织出道至今，没有陷入过任何感情绯闻中，这种情况在当今娱乐圈实属少见，除非她的身边有娱乐媒体不敢得罪的人，所以纷纷揣测松海会的少东家就是他的后盾。</p><p>仙道在网络上的曝光度很低，不可能像男演员一样，有迷妹自发性的帮其澄清与辩解。所以舆论自然出现了一边倒的局面。</p><p>这些帖子尽数落入了哭完后又开始搜索相关讯息的蝉羽眼中，她的心里对仙道产生了一股强烈的抵触情绪。</p><p>流川这会儿脑子里一片空白，感觉像在做梦似的，根本不知道应该采取什么应对措施。</p><p>蝉羽竭力使自己平静下来，她点进了丹羽香织的个人官方网站，首页有几张“花颜”系列的宣传照。她不得不承认，丹羽香织在容貌方面无法挑剔，眉梢眼角蕴含着的风情令人心动。</p><p>以流川曾经独来独往的生活状态，处理这种复杂的感情问题确实棘手。他还处在揣摩如何与仙道舒适相处的阶段，却铺天盖地都在说仙道是女影星的秘密男友。他下意识地思忖：假使仙道在这几天内改变了心意，又或许更早之前他就和丹羽香织是恋人关系，那么自己反倒成了第三者……</p><p>“流川哥。”蝉羽小声地打断了流川凌乱的思绪，她被丹羽香织精致的长相和完美的个人履历打击到了，现出了一副颓靡的模样，“你对我的哥的感情应该不会很深吧？”</p><p>“为什么这么问？”流川觉得蝉羽的口气，像是要宣布什么噩耗似的。</p><p>“要是不深的话，就不会特别难过了。”蝉羽说着，眼泪再一次冒出来了，“论坛上说了，伯伯也认可了丹羽香织，他一直希望我哥能早点成家……可能，可能是定局了。”</p><p>“哦。”流川见蝉羽面如死灰，心情一下子沉入了深渊底部，可他不愿意表露出来，闷声闷气地说，“嗯，这样也行。但是你哥既然喜欢异性，就不应该来招惹我。他欺骗了我的感情。”</p><p>“是啊，是啊……我哥在我心目中的形象也破碎了。”蝉羽用手背擦去眼泪。</p><p>“酒会不用去了吧？”尽管流川嘴上这么说，但心里却无法控制地希望还有转机。</p><p>“为什么不去？就算你没那么喜欢我哥，我们也得去。凭什么好事都让我哥占了？想男女通吃没那么容易。须贺哥以前跟我说过的，关乎尊严的都不是小事，得用拳头或者子弹讨回来。”蝉羽盯着照片上的丹羽香织，莫名从定格的笑容中看出了嘲讽的意思，她泄愤般狠狠地砸烂了仙道的平板电脑。</p><p>流川的心情更为复杂，既有失望，又有愤怒，还掺杂着一些泛着苦味的酸涩。就好像一时大意输掉了一场胜券在握的重要球赛，甚至因此再也无法上场了。他被负面情绪锁进了阴冷的思绪里，仿佛在黑茫茫的未知地带迷失了方向，难以找到发亮的出口。</p><p>而蝉羽悲伤之余，侥幸地认为流川和仙道在一起的时间很短，就算分手也肯定没到无法承受的地步，殊不知，流川头一遭毫无保留地对一个人敞开心扉，却突然面临感情上的骤变，心里该有多难过呀。</p><p> </p><p>晚上八点左右，蝉羽挽着流川的手臂出现在了酒会会场的门口，她穿了件浅蓝色的礼裙，看起来像个可爱的小淑女，而流川则是一身正装，显得越加挺拔英气了。</p><p>但蝉羽疏忽了一件事，她和流川没有酒会的邀请函，所以被接待人员暂时挡在了门口。</p><p>“先生，小姐，要是二位忘了携带邀请函，可以告诉我你们的姓名，我去询问一下你们是否在邀请之列……”</p><p>流川平时不穿西装，感觉很不习惯，加上心情又很差，冷冰冰像是要杀人般的眼神令这位接待人员不敢说下去了。</p><p>正当蝉羽一筹莫展之际，她的肩膀被人从后面拍了一下。</p><p>“仙道蝉羽，你这丫头什么时候回东京的？”一个好听的男声紧跟着响起。</p><p>蝉羽扭头看去，像是见到了救星似的：“啊，上衫幸村，见到你太好了！你来参加这里的酒会？”</p><p>“嗯，替我爸出席。”</p><p>“我也想进去，但我没有邀请函。”蝉羽压低了声音，向上衫投去求助的目光，“你帮我跟那位接待先生说一声，可以吗？”</p><p>“我为什么要帮你啊？你又不是我的妻子。除非你答应将来嫁给我，我就什么都听你的。”</p><p>“别这样嘛，你是我最好的朋友。”</p><p>“我的朋友很多啊，不差你这一个。”上衫把视线转向了流川，“小蝉羽，你背着我找了个男朋友吗？不仅比我高，居然还长得这么帅，输了输了……我没心情参加酒会了，我要回家借酒浇愁，我失恋了。”</p><p>“你别闹了。”蝉羽一把拽住准备转身离去的上衫。</p><p>“我不是蝉羽的男朋友。”流川板着脸解释。</p><p>“对啊，流川是我哥。”</p><p>“少来，你哥叫仙道彰，我又不是没见过。你别告诉我，他跑去整容改头换面了。”</p><p>“唔……”蝉羽晃了晃上衫的手，“求你了，你是全世界对我最好的人。”</p><p>“别跟我撒娇，我受不了。”上衫棕色的瞳眸中出现了宠溺的神色，“好啦好啦，真是拿你没办法呀。我打电话跟主办方神谷先生说一声，稍等。”</p><p>“好的，上衫你太帅了，你比仙道彰那个混蛋帅五百倍！”</p><p>“诶？你不是一直很崇拜你哥吗？怎么说他是混蛋了？”</p><p>“没什么，赶紧打电话啦。”</p><p>在上衫的担保之下，蝉羽和流川顺利进入了会场。</p><p>“小蝉羽，我过去跟几位叔父打声招呼，你乖乖的别闯祸啊。”</p><p>“知道了，退下吧。”</p><p>“你可真是过河拆桥的典型例子。”上衫笑了笑，拍了一下蝉羽的后脑勺就走了。</p><p>“流川哥，我们先找个隐蔽的位置暗中观察，万一丹羽香织带了我们打不过的保镖就糟了。”蝉羽说着，拉着流川跑到角落的一张餐桌旁，顺手拿了两个招待宾客的纸杯奶油蛋糕，一个自己吃，一个给了流川，“我们午饭、晚饭都没怎么吃，把肚子填饱再说，要是打起来不小心饿晕了就太丢脸了。”</p><p>而不远处的舞池中，仙道正跟千樱子在跳着华尔兹。</p><p>“诶？小枫和小蝉羽那两个孩子怎么也来了？”千樱子笑着说，“天呐，小枫穿正装比你更帅啊，早知道我就邀请他了。”</p><p>“嗯？他们在哪？”</p><p>“喏，你身后右边的角落，他们……”千樱子眯了下眼睛，忽然“噗嗤”一声笑了起来，“两个傻孩子躲在那里吃小蛋糕呢。”</p><p>仙道带着千樱子转了个身，顺着她说的那个位置望去，果然发现了流川和蝉羽。</p><p>正如千樱子所说，流川的衣着使他变得更有魅力了。仙道一时间看得愣住了，感觉自己的灵魂都被流川夺走了。</p><p>“哎呦，小彰，你踩到我的脚了。”千樱子痛得倒抽了一口冷气。</p><p>“啊，抱歉。”仙道面露尴尬之色，“……我走神了。”</p><p>“看来我们的这支舞要提前结束了。”千樱子微笑着松开了仙道，“我待会儿再过来找你们。”</p><p>“嗯。”仙道转过身，迈着长腿朝流川所在的方向走去。</p><p>流川抬眼就看见仙道迎面而来，他心跳的频率瞬间加快了。</p><p>“这不是我家流川吗。因为太想我所有专程跑来找我了？怎么穿得这么帅啊？”仙道站定后皱了下眉，单手托住流川的脸颊，用拇指的指腹拭去他唇角的奶油，然后送到自己嘴里尝了尝，“唔，太甜了。”</p><p>流川来的路上不是很难过，但见到仙道之后，不甘的情绪突然就爆发了。他无法接受仙道将属于别人这件事，心房像是被一双看不见的手紧紧地捏住了，有些难以喘息。</p><p>“混蛋，离流川哥远点！我不准你碰他。”蝉羽反应过来了，猛地一把推开仙道。</p><p>“干嘛呀？你被煤球附体了？”</p><p>“丹羽香织呢，你把她叫过来！”</p><p>“嗯？我没看见丹羽女士啊。你是她的影迷？”</p><p>“我这辈子都不会看她参演的电影，祝你们的那部什么破樱花将来票房惨淡！”</p><p>“这丫头怎么了？”仙道看向流川，发觉他的神情异常，“流川，你是不是遇上什么难过的事情了？”</p><p>“你的舞伴是谁？”流川的语气没有波澜，他说完抿了下唇角。</p><p>走过来的千樱子刚好听见，笑眯眯地回答：“是我。仙道家的这位小少爷可不是谁都能请得动的，估计还是看在我姐的面子上才会答应当我的舞伴。”</p><p>“阿姨？”流川和蝉羽异口同声地说。</p><p>“干嘛这么吃惊啊？我今天的打扮很奇怪吗？”</p><p>“……丹羽香织没跟我哥跳舞吗？”蝉羽傻眼了。</p><p>“主办方神谷先生是我的老同学，他这个人脾气很古怪，向来不跟明星打交道，所以没有邀请丹羽女士。”千樱子拢了拢头发，她像是想到什么了，“你们两个该不会看到小彰和丹羽女士的绯闻，就跑来兴师问罪了吧？”</p><p>“啊？我和丹羽女士的绯闻？”仙道一脸茫然。</p><p>“前天我们不是和朔太郎先生、衫浦先生还有丹羽女士一起吃了晚餐吗？跟踪丹羽女士的狗仔队就拍了你们两个，然后借着你有意投资八重樱一事，谣传你是丹羽女士的幕后金主，还说你们已经秘恋多年，最近打算公开。”</p><p>“这都什么跟什么啊？”仙道这两天哪有闲工夫关注娱乐新闻，他一下子明白过来，流川的眼神为什么会透出一丝充满寒意的失落。</p><p>“阿姨，你不是在帮我哥掩饰？”蝉羽试探地问了一句。</p><p>“你哥要是背着小枫乱来，我第一个动手教训他，怎么可能包庇他呢？”千樱子说着，从手拿包里取出手机，翻到当日拍的一些照片给蝉羽看，“八重樱的编剧朔太郎先生是我父亲的朋友，他希望我可以为这部电影谱写钢琴主题曲。因为合同还没签，以闲谈的性质在饭桌上聊一聊，很寻常的饭局而已，是娱乐记者断章取义罢了，怎么能当真呢？”</p><p>蝉羽咬着嘴唇，就像千樱子说的，真实的情况并非仙道和丹羽香织单独约会。</p><p>仙道看着流川，忽然声音不带温度地问了一句：“所以你也选择相信了？”</p><p>“嗯。”流川老实地承认了。</p><p>“我还以为我们的感情已经坚不可摧了，没想到不实的流言就能将其击碎。”仙道的脸上露出了失望的神色，“别人怎么说都没关系，至少你应该相信我的。”</p><p>“这也不能怪小枫啊。”千樱子连忙开口打圆场，“如果我不是知情者，说不定也会怀疑吧。况且，我觉得丹羽女士的经纪公司似乎有意捆绑炒作。你想啊，一夜之间引起轩然大波，丹羽女士的大量粉丝深受打击甚至表示不会再喜欢她了，按理说，官方为了维护女艺人的名声，多少会采取一些公关手段，要是把你换成街头的流浪汉，这场绯闻恐怕早就平息了，怎么可能任其愈演愈烈？娱乐圈的这些门道，小枫哪看得懂嘛。”</p><p>“话是这么说没错，我只是觉得……”仙道站在流川的面前，沉默了半晌，抬手整理了一下他的领带，“算了，这种场合不太适合聊私事。总之，你得相信自己的眼光和判断，往后别再跟着蝉羽胡闹……”</p><p>“哥，我才没有胡闹嘞！”蝉羽心虚地提高了嗓门。</p><p>“嗯？刚刚不是还叫我混蛋，现在又变成你哥了？”</p><p>“我……”蝉羽的脸上飞起了一片潮红，支支吾吾地说：“我还是小孩子嘛……怎么会知道成年人的世界这么险恶？子虚乌有的事竟然一个个都能说得跟真的一样……我觉得流川哥在感情方面很迟钝，他应该不知道怎么办啊，所以……”</p><p>仙道用力地拧住了蝉羽的耳朵以示惩戒：“流川平时根本不看娱乐新闻，是你误导他的吧？”</p><p>“仙道，你别打蝉羽。”流川拉开了仙道的手。</p><p>仙道就势轻轻弹了下他的脑门，语气倒是温和了一些：“你们是不是还计划好了准备打我一顿？所幸阿姨可以证明我的清白，否则明天我会因为在酒会挨揍又被登上头条了。”</p><p>“哥，你太不公平了，对流川哥就这么轻描淡写地说几句，对我却下手这么重。”蝉羽搓着耳朵埋怨仙道的偏心。</p><p>“成年人的世界就是这样的，你现在应该很清楚了吧？”</p><p>流川不知道说什么，脸部的表情看起来颇为僵硬，他唯一庆幸的是，没有采纳礼服店老板的意见，用发胶把头发往后梳起来以增加气势，要不然现在垂下头却没有刘海遮挡眼睛的样子势必更为窘迫。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Chapter 68</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>68</p><p> </p><p>神谷是东京有名的慈善家，而这场酒会的主要目的是以拍卖的形式为白血病儿童募集善款，所以应邀而来的多是各行各业的富绅。在众多拍品中，仙道只对一幅画感兴趣，倒不是出自非常有名的画家之手，但画的内容很有意思：深秋的傍晚，夕阳将水池染红了，池畔有一株倾斜的老枫树，缀满红叶的枝丫模模糊糊地倒映在水中。而枫树之下铺满了柔软的落叶，上面卧着一只睡着的小狐狸，它周围月白色的蝶群栩栩如生，像是在画中飞舞起来了。</p><p>自从仙道与流川相恋之后，对狐狸产生了一种难以言喻的喜爱，因此觉得这副画很适合挂在家中。恰巧应邀者之一岩永的妻子一直非常欣赏这位画家的作品。岩永准备直接拍下，所以开价二十万美金，远远超过了这副画本身的价值，就连拍卖师都以为肯定交易成功了，哪知道仙道紧跟着以二十五万美金竞拍了。</p><p>“哥，你干嘛啊？”蝉羽在垣悟的耳濡目染下，对书画略懂皮毛，她压低了声音提醒仙道，“这幅画明显是用来凑数的拍品，市场价顶多就两三万美金吧。”</p><p>“二十六万。”岩永喝了口高脚杯里的香槟，转过脸看着仙道。</p><p>“三十万。”仙道说完，微笑着迎上了岩永带着警告意味的目光。</p><p>“三十五万。”</p><p>“三十五万美金第一次！”尽管是慈善活动，但是能筹得的资助款自然还是越多越好，拍卖师有意提高了嗓门 。</p><p>“四十万。”仙道不紧不慢地说。</p><p>“仙道彰先生出价四十万美金。四十万美金第一次！”拍卖师没有想到这副作品居然可以拍到这个价格，他用力地又敲了一锤，“四十万美金第二次！”</p><p>“你疯了？”流川也看不下去了。</p><p>“可我想要这幅画嘛，我觉得画上的那只狐狸跟你很像诶，我特别喜欢。”</p><p>“哪里像了，你近视吗？”流川打了仙道一拳，“别闹了。”</p><p>“如果我现在收手，在场的人多半会认为我在恶意抬价的，传出去的话我会很难堪诶。”</p><p>“四十一万！”岩永的语气听起来相当生气，他索性走到了仙道跟前，“世侄，不过一幅没什么名气的画作而已，你这样也未免太有失礼数了吧？”</p><p>“四十五万。”仙道叫完价才回答岩永，“所谓竞拍，不就是价高者得吗？伯父可能对我不太了解，我想要的东西势必会尽全力去争取，即使今日是家父准备买走这幅画，我可能也不会让步的。所以，只能恕我失礼了。”</p><p>“令尊可真是教育有方啊，我实在佩服。”岩永阴阳怪气地说。</p><p>“岩永先生，拍卖师先生即将敲下第三锤，请问您还要加价吗？”千樱子以温和地口气询问。</p><p>“后生晚辈不懂怎么做人，难不成我还要跟他死磕吗？”岩永见仙道依旧脸上挂笑，像是丝毫不把自己放在眼里，他气得脸色发白，“哼，这幅画我让给这混账小子了！”</p><p>“那就多谢岩永先生了。”千樱子轻飘飘地说了一句。</p><p>岩永知道千樱子是垣悟的小姨子，其实不敢太冒犯，他没再说什么，沉着脸拂袖而去。</p><p>蝉羽悄悄地把流川拉到一边，小声地嘱咐：“流川哥，你得独揽财政大权啊，我哥这家伙就知道乱花钱。”</p><p>“我们又没结婚，财产不共有，我管不了。”流川深知挣钱有多辛苦，仙道短短十几分钟时间就花掉了这么大一笔钱，这令他有些置气。</p><p>“也对……要不我怂恿我哥嫁给你，好不好？”</p><p>“养不起。”流川皱着眉头回答。</p><p>“没办法，那只能你嫁给我哥了。”蝉羽无奈地耸了耸肩膀。</p><p>仙道一扭头就瞥见蝉羽在跟流川窃窃私语，估计准没说什么好事，上前把流川拽了过来，语气不悦地说：“喂，你怀疑我的事我没跟你计较，你还敢在我背后跟蝉羽嘀嘀咕咕？”</p><p>“流川哥说他想嫁给你。”蝉羽说完捂着嘴笑了起来。</p><p>“是吗。需要我现在向你求婚么？”仙道凑到流川的耳边问道。</p><p>“然后明天你爸就会派人把我暗杀了。”流川横了他一眼。</p><p>上衫从另一边走过来，站在蝉羽身旁问道：“小丫头，什么事笑得这么开心啊？”他说着看向仙道，笑着叫了声“哥”。</p><p>“谁是你哥？”仙道的眉头微微地皱了皱，“蝉羽还没成年，你不要打她的主意。”</p><p>“我会耐心等她成年的。”上衫年轻英俊的脸上显出了志在必得的神色，“仙道彰，你的妹夫我当定了。”</p><p>“我才不要嫁给你嘞。”蝉羽的脸瞬间涨得通红，“少在我哥面前胡说八道。”</p><p>“没有胡说八道啊，我九岁那年第一次见到你，觉得你圆滚滚的超级可爱，大概从那时候开始就喜欢你了吧……”</p><p>“你说谁圆滚滚的？”蝉羽气得一巴掌拍在了上衫的后背上。</p><p>“为什么你打人这么痛？”上衫闷哼了一声。</p><p>“好啦，小蝉羽。”千樱子挽住了蝉羽的手，“女孩子别这么粗鲁。”</p><p>“阿姨。”上衫连忙向千樱子施礼，“好久不见，您真是越来越年轻了。”</p><p>“好久不见，前阵子碰见令尊，他说你自从留学回来后，就忙着家中的生意，想必很辛苦吧？”千樱子与他寒暄了起来。</p><p>“还好，谁让我喜欢的那个丫头眼里只有钱呢？这得感谢我的父亲啊，否则我连追求她的资格都没有，所以当富二代也蛮不错的。”上衫说完看了蝉羽一眼。</p><p>蝉羽怔了怔，不知道是被金钱打动了，还是其他什么原因，她忽然觉得上衫整个人在发光。</p><p>仙道屈起手指叩了下蝉羽的脑袋，小声地提醒她：“你最好不要被几句花言巧语给迷惑了，你要钱，哥会给你的。以你的智商，不是上衫的对手，说不定把你卖了你还傻乎乎地帮他数钱。”</p><p>“你在小看我吗？”蝉羽撇了下嘴，“这可说不好，万一上衫外表看起来很精明，其实是个蠢货呢？”</p><p>上衫眯了下眼睛：“哥，你和小蝉羽说悄悄话的声音似乎太大了，刚好我耳朵特别灵。我都听见了。只能说彼此彼此，我肯定斗不过你啊。万分庆幸，你是小蝉羽的哥哥，而不是我未来的竞争对手。”</p><p>仙道尴尬地咳嗽了一声，他听见流川偷偷地骂了一句“大白痴”。</p><p>“你这小鬼倒是挺会抓准时机损我的嘛，嗯？”仙道拍了下流川的后脑勺，“别以为你今晚穿得帅我就不舍得打你。”</p><p>“别以为你今晚穿得帅就不是白痴了。”流川语速平缓地反击道。</p><p>上衫一眼就看出了两个人的关系，他挑了下眉，心想，难怪小蝉羽也叫这小子哥哥，原来是仙道的同性爱人。不过他十几岁就去了国外，对此并不感到意外，只觉得蝉羽身边全是大帅哥，光是身高就跟他们差了一大截，他的心理压力陡然间增加了不少。</p><p> </p><p>酒会结束后，仙道、千樱子都饮了酒，不方便开车。</p><p>仙道本想打电话叫栖原过来，但流川表示他可以当司机。</p><p>“你有驾照吗？”仙道并不知道流川会开车。</p><p>“有。”</p><p>“那你以前怎么不说？”</p><p>“你又没问。”流川拿过车钥匙，开门坐进了驾驶室，他和仙道身高差不多，座位不用调整。</p><p>“先把阿姨和蝉羽分别送回家……等等，我不相信的方向感啊。”</p><p>“我看得懂导航。”流川被当众揭短，不高兴地瞪了仙道一眼。</p><p>“随你吧，反正我已经做好迷路的准备了。”</p><p>蝉羽有点困了，斜着身子倚靠在千樱子的身上，迷迷糊糊地说：“最好永远迷失在东京，这样明天我就不用补习了。”</p><p>“怎么了？考试又挂科了吗？”千樱子笑着问道。</p><p>“是啊是啊，太难了……数学题目根本看都看不懂。”蝉羽苦恼地抱怨了起来。</p><p>仙道看着流川搭在方向盘上的手，忽然说了句“等等”。他迅速地摘下自己的手表，戴在了流川的手腕上，而后满意地说：“总觉得少了点什么，这就对了嘛。”</p><p>“干嘛？”流川打算把手表拿下来。</p><p>“定情信物啊，表盘背面刻有我的名字，我希望你的身上有我的私人物品。如果你不肯收下的话，我可能真的会生气。你的不信任已经伤透了我的心，打算雪上加霜吗？”仙道的语气难得透出一股不容人拒的强势感。</p><p>“……谢了。”流川想起自己因为不实的绯闻怀疑仙道，多少有点难为情。</p><p>“哥！”蝉羽一下子清醒过来，直起身抱着副驾驶座的椅背，探出脑袋说，“我的定情信物呢？”</p><p>“我跟你有什么情可以定的？”</p><p>流川挂好前进挡，稍微带了下油门，把车慢慢地驶出了停车位。</p><p>“当然有啊，十几年的兄妹之情。”</p><p>“在你叫我混蛋的那一刻，我们这份感情就出现裂痕了。”仙道注视着流川，柔声对他说，“别紧张，沿着你自己的车道开，车速不必太快。”</p><p>“不要跟我讲话。”流川看了眼导航上的路线。</p><p>“哥，只要你肯送我一块差不多价位的手表，我保证逢人就说，手表是我哥送的，他是世界上最帅最好的男人。”</p><p>“不稀罕。”仙道故作冷漠地说。</p><p>蝉羽懊恼地“哼”了一声，往后靠在了椅背上，她看着窗外的夜景，非机动车道上有许多晚归的电动车，一辆一辆地往前远去，过了一会儿，她才察觉到不对劲的地方，用疑惑地口气说：“流川哥，你怎么开得比电动车还慢啊？瞧，那辆自行车也超过我们了。”</p><p>“没办法，我的车动力不足，只能这点速度，你要是嫌弃，可以考虑在前面的路口下车，自己走回家。”仙道替流川回答了蝉羽提出的问题。</p><p>“算了，当我没说，反正你什么都向着流川哥。”</p><p>千樱子的脸上始终保持着笑意，她听着三个孩子时不时地斗上几句嘴，心里有种莫名的幸福感，但同时又有些想念千鹤子了。人到了一定的年纪，似乎就越发地喜欢缅怀过去，曾经那些微不足道的小事，如今都成了难以遗忘且永远无法再触及的回忆。她稍稍偏过头，透过玻璃窗仰望着城市上方黑漆漆的天空，不由得地寻思，去世的姐姐会化作星辰遥远地注视着他们吗？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Chapter 69</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>69</p><p> </p><p>将千樱子与蝉羽分别送到之后，已经很晚了。流川按着导航提示的最近路线开车回家。</p><p>“现在车上没有其他人了，跟我谈谈今天发生的事，如何？”仙道看着流川的侧面，一簇一簇的光影从他身上掠过。</p><p>流川沉默了片刻才回答：“到家再说，我开车不能分心。”</p><p>“你别紧张，我没有责怪你的意思。”仙道松了松领带，换了舒服的姿势靠在座位上，透过挡风玻璃平视着灯火斒斓的街道。</p><p>抵达住宅区的地下停车场时已将近凌晨一点。</p><p>流川有些困了，他在方向盘上趴了一会儿，嗓音略显沙哑地对仙道说：“想睡觉了。”</p><p>“怎么，打算让我把你扛回家么？”仙道解开安全带，抬手揉了揉流川的后脑勺。</p><p>“这倒不用。谈话可能要推迟到明天了。”流川偷瞄了仙道一眼，观察着他的神色。</p><p>“流川，我们之间似乎出现了信任危机，不是逃避就能解决这个问题的。”</p><p>“嗯。”流川明白自己今晚的做法不太明智，幸好没有和蝉羽直接动手揍人，不然就收不了场了，他这么想着，侧过身把脑袋抵在了仙道的肩膀上，以沉闷的语气说，“其实并非我不够自信。是我总觉得你本来不应该属于我。”</p><p>“那你心里认为我应该属于谁呢？”</p><p>“……不知道。”</p><p>“你脚伤复原以后，我开始很努力地适应你的生活节奏，尽可能任你来去自由，不占用你太多打球和训练的时间。可每次我想见你却连你的电话都无人接听的时候，我还是挺难受的。”仙道将这段时间藏在心里的话一股脑儿都说了出来，“白天你说你有点想我了，我一整天都心情愉悦。后来还以为你按耐不住才赶来会场见我。但结果不是，你看到了别人对我的一些议论，问都不问我一句，立刻信以为真，甚至还打算在大庭广众下揍我。这就是你对我的喜欢吗？”</p><p>流川答不上来，伸出手搂住了仙道，像是担心他会消失一般。</p><p>“或许是我太贪心了。回想刚认识那会儿，你肯跟我说几句话我就非常高兴了。”仙道到底不忍心为难流川，反倒在自己身上找起了原因，“与起初相比，如今我们的关系要好太多了，你不再抗拒我的存在，也愿意像现在这样拥抱我……”</p><p>“你别说了。”流川粗暴地打断了仙道的话，“是我的问题。我以为我的老毛病已经改了，然而并没有。我仍然只顾着自己。好像认定你不会离开我了，想着反正每天都可以见面，就懒得回你的未接来电。”</p><p>“往后还这样吗？”仙道顺着他的话问了一句。</p><p>流川没出声，果断地摇了摇头，他的脸始终埋在仙道的肩窝里不肯抬起来。</p><p>“尽管人们常说，恋爱时不能太依靠对方，依旧要保持独立的状态。可是我做不到诶，无论发生什么事，我第一时间就想告诉你。当然，这次与丹羽女士的绯闻我的确没有听说，否则肯定也会先向你解释清楚再去处理不实的信息。我本来就不是娱乐圈的人，不了解那个圈子的注意事项，更何况，一次多人洽谈业务的聚餐，我压根没有联想到会杜撰出如此荒谬的剧情。准确来说，我是受害者，因为这桩事险些引发了我的家庭矛盾。”</p><p>“而我和蝉羽跟造谣的那伙人站在了一起。”流川的声音听起来越发沉闷了。</p><p>“对，这是我感到郁闷的关键点。你们两个，一个是我最喜欢的人，一个是我看着长大的妹妹，同时把矛盾指向我，并认定我已经出轨……我太自信了，在我的认知中，你跟蝉羽应该非常了解我的为人，我绝对不会做哪些事，你们心里都有谱。由此可见，我既算不上一个好的恋人，也算不上一个好的兄长。或许我感到失望的原因是一种挫败感吧。”</p><p>“大一入队后没多久，近泽队长跟我说，我打球的时候过于执着，常常被求胜欲左右情绪，比赛能赢固然好，可输了又怎么样呢？我一直不赞同这句话，因为我不喜欢输。中午看到那些报道，我以为我输了，我讨厌这种感觉。”</p><p>“你还不清楚我有多喜欢你？我怎么会让你输呢。”仙道温存地拍了拍流川的后背，“话又说回来，最近是不是因为我没怎么盯着你，你才觉得我不在意你了？我自以为忍受着孤独由着你心无旁骛地打球是特别感人的付出呢，看来这种宽松的相处方式不适合我们。”</p><p>“你不也很忙吗？”流川直起身，稍微远离了仙道一些。</p><p>“我的男朋友跟个笨蛋似的认定我出轨了，我哪还有心情去管别人的家事？”</p><p>“你在取笑我？”流川迟疑了一下，从仙道的口吻中听出了几分揶揄的意味。</p><p>“是啊。”仙道笑了笑，以坦率的神态承认了，“你做的那些令我哭笑不得的事还少吗？”</p><p>“你以为你就很成熟？”流川不爽地撇了下嘴。</p><p>“好啦，我们先回家吧，你该不会准备在车上过夜吧？”仙道岔开了话题。</p><p> </p><p>回到家中，为了避免惊扰了煤球，仙道没有开灯，用身子将流川压在门上跟他接吻。</p><p>流川嗅到了仙道身上散发出男士香水的气息，里面隐约混合了一点烟酒的味道，他好像顿时被诱惑住了，不由得以迎合的态度回应着。何况，下午那些以假乱真的绯闻和谣言确实令流川感到慌乱，并深陷于即将失去这段感情的负面情绪中。而此时仙道熟悉的亲吻方式起到了很好的安抚作用。</p><p>自从上次之后，仙道一直克制着，再也没有做出过什么过激的行为，这会儿不受控似的一边亲吻流川一边解开了他西服的扣子。</p><p>流川很难抵抗仙道温柔又不失强势的撩拨，他白皙的皮肤逐渐泛起了淡红色。</p><p>在接近于黑暗的环境中，亲吻发出的声音被无限地放大，从而营造出一种更为暧昧的氛围。</p><p>“喂。”仙道轻咬着流川的耳垂，用极低的嗓音征求他的意见，“今晚可以试着做到最后吗？”</p><p>“不行……”流川的话音听起来有些含混不清。</p><p>仙道没听到后面还接了一句“会很痛”，识趣地把手从流川的胸膛上移开了。</p><p>流川的睫毛微微地抖动着，身体无意识地贴紧了仙道。</p><p>仙道后背都开始冒汗了，他尽量不往那方面考虑，然而怎么都抑制不住这股涌动的情潮。</p><p>“流川，要是不想继续，我建议你还是离我远点吧。”但是仙道不舍得推开流川，反而将他抱得更紧了，密集的吻不断地落在他的脸颊和耳朵上。</p><p>流川感觉像是有无数的蝴蝶扑撞过来似的，使他产生了一种无法形容的悸动，借着微弱的光亮，他依稀看到了凝聚在仙道眉梢上的深情。</p><p>“等洗完澡再说，我身上都是汗。”流川一只手搂着仙道的腰，一只手按在他的肩膀上。</p><p>“好。”仙道最后重重地亲了流川一下，把玄关处的顶灯按亮了。</p><p>两人身上的西服和衬衣都被对方扯乱了，看起来颇为狼狈。</p><p>仙道抬手扯开了领带，呼吸才变得顺畅许多，他的确难以捉摸流川的想法。不过，本着绝不会强求流川的坚持，仙道近乎苛刻地压抑着自己的念头，但他的模样仍然若无其事，以自然的姿态站在原地。</p><p>突如其来的光亮引来了客房中的煤球，它迈着矫健的步伐奔跑过来，在流川的脚边绕了几圈，然后抬起头以警告的目光仰视着仙道。</p><p>“干嘛这样盯着我？我又没欺负你的主人。”仙道看见煤球就浑身没劲，他摇摇头朝主卧方向走去。</p><p>流川靠在门上，剑眉微微地蹙起，像是在想什么似的望着仙道的背影。</p><p>煤球一旦出场，仙道就自知没戏了，他洗完澡直接上床睡觉了。</p><p>没过多久，流川推开房门进来了，他走到大床边，掀开被子躺在了仙道的旁边。</p><p>仙道背对着流川侧卧着，他保持这种睡姿开口问道：“今晚想跟我睡？”</p><p>“是的。”流川凑近仙道，静默了一会儿，在他后颈上蹭了蹭。</p><p>“干嘛呀？”</p><p>“……我额头有点痒。”流川低声说。</p><p>“是吗。”仙道转了个身，突然使坏在他额头上使劲弹了一下，“还痒么？”</p><p>“白痴，很痛诶！”流川用手掌捂住脑门，生气地瞪着仙道。</p><p>“你的猫呢？不管它了？”</p><p>“煤球肯睡在猫窝里了。”</p><p>“猫窝？哪来的猫窝啊。”</p><p>“今天蝉羽给它买的，还有一个鸭子的毛绒玩具，它也很喜欢。”</p><p>“这丫头总算做了件好事。”仙道想到今后终于不用因为半夜不小心摸到毛茸茸的黑猫而惊醒了，他伸手把流川抱在了怀里，“这只蠢猫霸占我男朋友这么久，早该还给我了。”</p><p>“仙道。”流川忽然手一撑，翻身压住了仙道，注视着他墨蓝色的眼眸，认真地说，“我想过了，只要你保证别像上次那么难受，我就答应你可以继续。”</p><p>“上次？”仙道一下子没反应过来。</p><p>“你已经忘了？”流川忿忿地打了仙道一拳。</p><p>“哦，你是说在出租屋的那个晚上吗？”仙道挑了下眉，抬手捧住流川的脸，试探性地问道，“因为怕痛才说不行的？”</p><p>“刚才在门口就告诉你了。”</p><p>“有吗？我可能没听见吧，我还以为你讨厌跟我亲近……”</p><p>“那种地方受伤的话我会很难堪。”流川含含糊糊地说，他觉得直白地讨论这种事挺难为情的，当即低下头在仙道的颈侧咬了一口。</p><p>“……是我经验不足。”</p><p>“嗯，再给你一次机会。”</p><p>“你不要用这副谈判的口气啊。”仙道说着吻了吻流川，“我不可能再中途停止了，现在你还可以后悔，待会儿恐怕我就无法冷静地听你的话了。”</p><p>流川不自觉地吞咽了一下，他微微地点了点头，然后贴着仙道的嘴唇亲了上去。</p><p> </p><p>仙道热情地回应流川的亲吻，起初还有些分寸，到后来像是控制不住力道似的，近乎粗暴地吻咬着他的嘴唇。</p><p>两人的呼吸沉促起来，互相交织着，情潮开始在他们的身体里游走。</p><p>仙道搂住流川翻了个身，将他压在了床上，继续在他的口腔中肆虐。</p><p>这种充满侵略性的接吻方式使得流川感到些微慌乱，不由得轻哼了几声。</p><p>仙道撩起流川宽松的短袖，修长的指尖轻慢地拨弄他淡红色的乳尖。</p><p>“喂……让我喘口气。”流川的嘴被仙道堵着，话音听起来含含糊糊的。</p><p>仙道意犹未尽地抿了下唇角，眼神看起来比平时要幽深许多。</p><p>流川的胸膛不停地起伏着，漆黑的瞳眸上像是覆盖着一层似有若无的水汽。</p><p>仙道的体温不断地攀升，他直起身脱掉了上衣，顺手把流川的裤子扯了下来。</p><p>还没等流川反应过来，仙道已经挤进了他的双腿之间。</p><p>流川挺立着的硬物抵在了仙道坚实的腹肌上，他的脸立刻变得通红，像是烧起来似的。</p><p>“要我先帮你解决么？”仙道凑近流川的耳侧，用暧昧的气音问了一句。</p><p>流川按着仙道那处枪击造成的疤痕，别过脸去稍稍点了下头。</p><p>仙道调整了一下姿势，一边技巧性地套弄着流川，一边吻着他的脖颈。</p><p>流川眉头紧蹙，时断时续地发出微弱的呻吟，在仙道的爱抚中，他的喘息愈加急促了。</p><p>仙道这会儿硬得难受，生理和心理上对流川的占有欲不断地膨胀，他再度用吻封住了流川的嘴，并逐渐加快了手里动作。</p><p>流川受不了这样的刺激，有点儿喘不过气来，他紧拥着仙道的肩膀，突然闷哼一声射了出来。</p><p>仙道温存地亲着流川的耳朵，安分了一会儿就忍不住了，伸手从床头柜的抽屉里摸出润滑剂。</p><p>流川还没从高潮过后的失力感中缓过来，他提不起什么劲，只能将主导权交给了仙道。</p><p>仙道挤了些润滑剂，不同于上次的干涩，手指顺利地挤了进去。</p><p>流川下意识地绷紧了身子，把脸埋进仙道的怀里，难捱地闷哼着。</p><p>“放松一点。”仙道搂着他慢慢地扩张。</p><p>“你少啰嗦。”流川被仙道按到了敏感点，尾音都有些发颤了。</p><p>仙道没有接话，手指带着黏腻的润滑剂在紧致的甬道里进进出出，并时不时地揉按几下。</p><p>流川喘得都有点不对了，跟之前在出租屋那夜相比，他觉得今晚难耐多了，却又说不上来究竟哪里不好受，总之整个人变得昏昏沉沉的。</p><p>仙道的理智之弦铿然崩断了，把湿漉漉的手指抽了出来。</p><p>不知是出于紧张抑或是其他什么因素，流川的视线变得模糊了，隐约听见仙道哑着喉咙说“把腿张开一点”，这声音仿佛是从很远的地方传过来的，他似是受到了蛊惑一般，乖乖地照做了。</p><p>仙道担心伤到流川，不敢太使劲，掐着他的腿根一点点往里面顶。</p><p>流川抓着仙道的手臂，咬紧牙关尽可能地不让自己发出羞耻的声音。</p><p>仙道完全无法冷静下来，内心深处克制已久的欲望此时彻底挣脱了束缚，加上流川那种压抑在喉咙里的低吟听起来简直撩人得要命，他一用力直接顶了进去。</p><p>流川痛得叫了一声，弓起身抱住仙道，重重地咬住他的肩膀呜咽了几下。</p><p>仙道感觉自己被流川无意当中绞紧了，险些缴械，他保持目前的姿势暂时不动了，抚摸着流川的头发，低声询问：“疼不疼？”</p><p>“废话，但是比上次好多了。”流川说完又在同一位置上咬了仙道一口</p><p>“那我可以动了吗？”仙道全然没了往常的镇定，就连嗓音都变得更为低沉了。</p><p>“随便。”流川稍微平复了一下气息，仰起头吻住仙道不再给他说话的机会。</p><p>仙道轻咬着流川的嘴唇，小幅度地律动起来。</p><p>流川还是疼，身上全是汗，忍不了的时候就咬仙道，好像这样做就可以缓解似的。</p><p>仙道加快了频率，同时不间断地亲吻流川，从唇角一路至颈侧，而后在他漂亮的锁骨上留下深紫色的吻痕。</p><p>流川低哑的呻吟随之变得急促起来，下身的痛意渐渐不再那么明显了。</p><p>仙道感到流川放松了不少，于是加重了冲撞的力度，迫使他完全地敞开身体迎合自己。</p><p>流川的视线不停地上下晃动着，意识变得愈发模糊了，仿佛被带入了情欲的漩涡中。</p><p>快感越来越强烈，两个人灼热的汗水交融在一起，像是要濒临失控一般。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Chapter 70</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>70</p><p> </p><p>黎明将至，仙道才肯放过流川。</p><p>退出的过程有些难耐，流川哑着喉咙极轻地“唔嗯”了一声，他的眼睛里仿佛蒙了一层模糊的水雾。</p><p>仙道喘了口气，摸着流川因为出汗而变得潮湿的头发，低声询问道：“还好吗？”</p><p>“不太好，腰可能断了。”流川皱着眉头回答。</p><p>“怎么会呢？我哪有这么用力啊？”</p><p>“总之我觉得动不了了。”流川回想昨晚整夜的纠缠，倦怠的神情中出现了一丝局促，他干脆闭上了眼睛，像是逃避似的将额头抵在了仙道的肩膀上。</p><p>“喂，等等再睡好吗？先去洗澡，不然待会儿你会很难受的。”</p><p>流川现在身后一片泥泞，自然知道仙道指的是什么，他没好意思接话，一言不发地继续躲在仙道的怀里。</p><p>“嗯？要我抱你去浴室吗？”</p><p>“开什么玩笑？”流川推开仙道猛地坐了起来，因此牵扯到略微发麻的痛处，顿时倒抽了一口气，但他倔强地挥开了仙道的手，强撑着下了床，脚步不太利索地朝浴室走去。</p><p>室内的光线幽暗，可仙道还是清晰地看见他留在流川身上的痕迹，他感到自己肯定丧失过理智，要不然为什么连流川的腿根处都依稀可见淡红色的牙印。不知怎的，仙道竟有点儿不好意思起来，他拨了拨头发，赤脚跟着流川进了浴室。</p><p>流川为难地站在淋浴间内，回过头看着仙道，语气不情不愿地问：“怎么弄出来？”</p><p>在暖黄色灯光的照耀下，流川身上的吻痕与牙印越加显眼了，脖颈和胸膛上看过去一片斑驳。</p><p>“我来吧。”仙道跨入淋浴间，让流川面对着玻璃墙，一面吻着他的后颈一面帮他清理。</p><p>“……大白痴，没有下次了。”目前这种姿势令流川倍感羞耻。</p><p>“刚结束就预约下一次了吗？我没问题啊，随时都能奉陪。”仙道故意曲解流川的意思，手指在他身体里的某一处不轻不重地按了一下。</p><p>“唔。”流川脚一软，险些站不住了，他扭头以警告的眼神瞪着仙道，“你给我差不多一点。”</p><p>“好啦，不逗你了。”仙道把手指撤了出来，打开温水，伸手捞过花洒，冲去流川腿间的黏腻物，然后挤了些沐浴露抹在各自身上。</p><p>流川很快昏昏欲睡了，他转了个身，把脸枕在仙道的肩膀上。</p><p>仙道又有了冲动，不过要是再做一次，恐怕就真的没有下次了，他快速地将沐浴露的泡沫冲刷干净，扯过挂在玻璃门外的浴巾，盖在流川的身上，抱着他回到了床上。</p><p>“现在能睡了？”流川困得要命，脑海里全是白茫茫的景象。</p><p>“我觉得你还是把裤子穿起来比较好。昨晚我才明白，在你面前我根本没有自制力。”</p><p>流川用鼻音轻轻地“嗯”了一声，接过仙道递来的睡裤，以迟缓的动作慢慢地穿上，他实在没什么力气了，跟刚结束那会儿相比，洗完澡之后身体变得更为沉重了。</p><p>“我说你不是篮球队的主力吗？这阵子每天都参加什么体能训练，怎么体力还不如我啊？”仙道躺在了流川的身旁，抬手搂住了他的腰。</p><p>“每个人都有弱点。”流川闭着眼睛口齿不清地说，“偶尔碰到特别激烈的比赛，教练会把我换下来休息。”</p><p>“这样啊。”仙道轻拍着流川的后背哄他入睡，“今后我陪你单独特训，早晚都行。”</p><p>“你指的是什么？”</p><p>“你觉得呢？总不可能是和你一起负重登山吧？”</p><p>“哦，我已经睡着了，听不见你在说什么。”流川讲完这句话，就不再作声了。</p><p>“枫。”仙道咬了咬流川的耳尖，以温柔的语气说，“我爱你。听见了吗？”</p><p>“嗯。但如果你真的爱我，就给我闭嘴，不要打扰我睡觉。”流川因为仙道头一回喊自己的名字而心跳加速了，为了掩饰这一点，他故意用不耐烦的语气说。</p><p>“睡吧。”仙道收拢手臂，拥紧了流川，但他难以入眠，不知是得偿所愿的满足感还是与爱人终于合二为一的喜悦感，他总觉得像是有什么在心底源源不断地绽放着，宛如春日的樱花般绚烂。</p><p> </p><p>两人睡到下午一点左右才先后醒转过来。</p><p>以流川目前的状态，今晚肯定无法去便利店打工了，他眯着眼睛给明石发了条简讯，商量换班的事情。</p><p>明石以为流川这几天训练太辛苦了，爽快地答应之余，还嘱咐他要多注意休息。</p><p>流川放好手机，拎起被子盖住脑袋继续睡觉。</p><p>仙道站在床边换好衣服，他愣了愣开口问道：“你还不起来？”</p><p>“我准备睡到天黑，你不用管我。”</p><p>“不饿吗？”</p><p>“啰嗦。”</p><p>“好吧，今天我就不出门了。我去订外卖，你吃点东西再睡。”</p><p>“哦。”流川闷闷地应了一句。</p><p>仙道洗漱完走出卧室，抬眼看见煤球在不远处焦躁地走来走去。</p><p>煤球望向仙道，咧开嘴“喵呜喵呜”叫个不停。</p><p>仙道估计煤球可能饿了，遂倒了些猫粮在它的饭盆里。</p><p>煤球在原地站了片刻，像是经过了一番思想斗争，才撒腿跑过去吃东西。</p><p>仙道居高临下注视着狼吞虎咽的煤球，突然觉得这只跟自己作对这么久的黑猫其实也蛮可爱的。他看了会儿猫，转身回到客厅打算订外卖，发现平板电脑的屏幕被砸得粉碎。</p><p>正当仙道怀疑是蝉羽砸碎的时候，蝉羽和福田登门造访了。</p><p>“这丫头非要来你家补习，我不答应就又哭又闹的。”福田换好拖鞋，板着脸孔向仙道抱怨。</p><p>“昨晚我们差点大闹酒会现场，我担心我哥教训流川哥嘛。”</p><p>“已经教训过了，不劳你费心。”</p><p>“啊？你是不是打他了？”蝉羽显出焦急的神色，“流川哥呢？”</p><p>“我打他干嘛啊？真是受不了你了。”仙道横了蝉羽一眼，“你说话的声音小点，流川还在睡觉。”</p><p>“原来如此。年轻人要注意节制。”福田脑筋转得快，一下就明白了仙道口中的“教训”是什么意思，“听须贺说，你的感情之路无比坎坷，还有一只狂妄的黑猫充当绊脚石。能走到这一步太不容易了，开香槟庆祝一下吧。”</p><p>“你讲笑话一点都不好笑诶。”</p><p>“没办法，我天生缺乏幽默感。”福田耸了耸肩膀，拽着蝉羽往客厅里走。</p><p>“对了，蝉羽。”仙道指了指茶几上屏幕碎裂的平板电脑，“你砸的？”</p><p>“不是！”蝉羽矢口否认，“昨天下午我和流川哥用这个平板电脑搜索你的绯闻，看着看着屏幕就自己裂成这样了。我觉得你肯定买到假货了，还好没有直接爆炸，真是不幸中的万幸啊。”</p><p>“你觉得我会蠢到相信你这种蹩脚的理由？”仙道抛了罐可乐给福田。</p><p>“不信你可以问流川哥嘛。”</p><p>“你啊，能不能稍微懂事一点。别怪我没提醒你，我爸明确地表态，不可以带坏流川。你最好不要总是拉着他胡闹。到时候你被叔叔逮回家关禁闭，没人救得了你。”</p><p>“你还是先担心怎么向伯伯交代你和流川哥的事情吧。”蝉羽嚣张地反诘道。</p><p>“给你四十五分钟，把这张试卷完成，否则我立刻打电话告诉舞子阿姨。”福田抽出一张试卷，连同自动铅笔和橡皮一起摆在了蝉羽的跟前。</p><p>蝉羽对峙仙道的气焰顷刻间熄灭了，她垂头丧气地盘腿坐在茶几前，认命般拿起自动铅笔。</p><p>“皱什么眉头？这些数学题前天晚上我全部给你讲解过。”福田眼中透出嫌弃的神色，他打开可乐喝了一口，看向仙道无奈地摇摇头。</p><p>“辛苦你了。”仙道对福田深表同情，他顺口问道，“午饭吃过了吗？”</p><p>“嗯，蝉羽带着我去吃了什么冰淇淋火锅，还不赖。”</p><p>“是吧。我就说很好吃的，你如果相信我的话，我可以带你吃遍整个东京……”</p><p>“大小姐，请你专心答题。”</p><p>“喔。”蝉羽重重地叹了口气，继续盯着试卷上似曾相识可就是不知道怎么解答的难题。</p><p>现在早已过了饭点，仙道订的两份牛肉饭很快就送到了，他把外卖放在了餐桌上，走进卧室叫流川起床。</p><p>流川睡得云里雾里，突然被人吻住了，立马睁开眼睛，看清是仙道，于是把拳头收了回来。</p><p>“不是说了别吵我睡觉？”流川神情不快地捏了下仙道的脸。</p><p>“外卖到了。”仙道掀开被子把流川抱起来。</p><p>“我感觉我像散架了一样。”流川在仙道的肩膀上磨蹭了片刻，起身去浴室洗漱。</p><p>仙道斜靠在浴室门口看着流川，觉得他嘴上全是牙膏泡沫的样子很有趣。</p><p>流川没有察觉仙道的目光，顾自洗完脸，用热毛巾把翘起的头发压平整之后，回卧室随便拿了件短袖穿上。</p><p>等流川走出房间，才知道家里有客人。</p><p>“流川哥！”蝉羽仰起头，忽然疑惑地眯了下眼睛，“流川哥，你脖子上怎么回事啊？该不会是过敏了吧？看起来好严重啊，要不要我陪你去诊所？”</p><p>“……不用，虫子咬的。”流川尴尬地别过眼去，避开蝉羽关切的目光。</p><p>“什么虫子啊？”蝉羽天真地追问道。</p><p>“小孩子别问那么多。”福田拍了拍桌子，“目前为止，你一道题都没有解出来。”</p><p>流川使劲地搓着脖子，把皮肤都搓红了，他用力地踹了一脚站在旁边偷笑的仙道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Chapter 71</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>71</p><p> </p><p>两点半光景，从落地窗望出去，厚重的乌云滚滚而来，转眼间铺满整片天空，紧跟着电闪雷鸣，时不时地传来天崩地裂似的巨响。</p><p>蝉羽的脸顷刻间变得煞白，她捂住耳朵慌里慌张地跑向餐桌，躲在了仙道的身旁，战战兢兢地说：“哥，雷声好大啊……太可怕了！”</p><p>仙道和流川正在吃饭，他放下筷子，拉了把椅子给蝉羽，低声劝慰：“没事啦，又不会劈到你的头上。”</p><p>“流川哥，你靠近我一点，可以吗？”蝉羽坐了下来，把双脚也放在了椅子上，抱着膝盖蜷缩成一团，“……我最讨厌夏天了！”</p><p>流川挪了挪椅子，挡在了蝉羽的另一边，他没说什么，继续顾自吃饭。</p><p>“蝉羽小姐，请问你又在搞什么啊？”福田把红色的批注笔重重地搁在了试卷上。</p><p>“能不能等这场雷阵雨过去了我再来答题？”蝉羽紧挨着流川，难得流露出一副惶恐的模样。</p><p>“唉，我真是服了你了。照你这种消极的学习态度，开学后的补考铁定又不及格。”福田摇了摇头，捞过遥控器打开电视，调到了电影频道，并把声音开大了一些。</p><p>“啊！吉兆哥，这种鬼天气你为什么要看恐怖片啦！”诡谲的背景音乐令蝉羽不寒而栗。</p><p>“好了，福田，你别吓蝉羽了，她从小就怕打雷。”仙道拍着蝉羽的后背安抚她的情绪。</p><p>“心理承受能力这么差？”福田以平静的腔调接了一句，他只能换了一部经典的喜剧片。</p><p>一阵狂风吹过，暴雨倾盆而下，天地之间回响着嘈杂的雨声，马上又响起几下更为震耳的雷鸣。</p><p>蝉羽索性侧过身趴在了流川的肩膀上，因此近距离地看清了他脖颈上的痕迹，她仿佛想到了什么，脱口说道：“流川哥，你撒谎，这些根本就不是虫子叮咬造成的……是吻痕吧？天呐，我哥疯了吗？居然还有好几个牙印。感觉比漫画书上描绘的那些场面更夸张诶！”</p><p>流川连忙抬起手盖住了自己的脖子。</p><p>“你平时果然都在看那些乱七八糟的漫画书。”仙道伸手把蝉羽拽了回来。</p><p>“哥，我现在满脑子都是你和流川哥不穿衣服的画面……哎呦！很痛诶，打我干嘛啦！”</p><p>流川被呛到了，偏过脸咳嗽了几声，蝉羽毫不避讳的直言令他无比窘迫。</p><p>“你讲话的方式实在是越来越像须贺了。”仙道倒了杯水递给流川。</p><p>“心里想什么就说什么难道不好吗？”蝉羽不可能乖乖地屈服，“不要转移话题，做都做了，有什么不好意思的。”</p><p>“我没有不好意思啊，但烦请你顾及一下流川的感受。”</p><p>“嗬！你说得这叫什么话呀，又不是我在流川哥的脖子上弄出这么多痕迹的，你顾及他的感受了吗？”蝉羽一副据理力争的模样。</p><p>“你有完没完？想被扫地出门吗？”</p><p>“有本事你就试试，我会跟伯伯告状的，说你在雷电交加的下午，将无辜而又善良的未成年少女赶出家门。如若我不幸因为恐惧造成了不可逆的心理创伤，伯伯肯定饶不了你。我现在就可以打电话给伯伯！说不准他还会亲自赶过来帮我教训你。”</p><p>“算我怕了你了。”</p><p>“伯伯永远是我最强大的后盾。”蝉羽以嚣张的口吻说，“别忘了，你和流川哥的婚事还得靠我去游说，聪明的话千万不要得罪我，要不然……”</p><p>“婚事？”福田露出惊讶的表情，他开口打断了蝉羽的话头，“我有点跟不上你们的节奏了。”</p><p>“说到婚事……后天须贺跟浅谷就要举办婚宴了，我们送什么贺礼给他们比较好？”仙道接了一句。</p><p>“我问过须贺的需求了，他声称没什么特别想要的东西，只希望婚宴当天我们几个可以陪他穿女式和服。”</p><p>“这么说他还是向浅谷妥协了啊。”仙道难以想象须贺穿纯白色嫁衣是什么样的画面。</p><p>“须贺自己丢脸就行了，干嘛拉着我们一起出糗？”</p><p>“反正我肯定不会答应他的。”仙道明确地说。</p><p>“关键是小彦一那个蠢货同意了。”福田皱了下眉头，“自作主张帮我们选好了和服的式样。你的那件是深紫色带有樱花图案的。对了，流川那件更过分，好像是浅蓝色的吧，配了条绣有垂枝梅的腰带，看起来特别少女……”</p><p>“有我什么事？”流川打断了福田的话。</p><p>“你在应邀名单上啊，作为须贺这方的亲友。”</p><p>“哦，忘了跟你说了，须贺前两天专程又送了一张请柬给你。而且早前不就跟成野伯父提过这件事吗？”</p><p>“我的意思是，我不可能穿女装。”</p><p>“别这样嘛！”蝉羽似乎对此很有兴趣，“须贺哥的这个想法很不错诶。”</p><p>“哪里不错了？”流川的抵触情绪比仙道更为强烈。</p><p>“尝试一下截然不同的扮相，搞不好会有意想不到的趣味呢。”蝉羽跪坐在了椅子上，双手捧着脸用期待的眼神看着流川，“你肤色这么白，穿浅蓝的和服应该特别好看。”</p><p>“我拒绝。”</p><p>“我也是。”福田表示赞同，“认识须贺这么多年，就没见他干过什么正经事，成天琢磨些稀奇古怪的事。一生一次的婚礼怎么能往闹剧的方向发展？长辈要是看见我们几个清一色穿得像花魁似的，估计不会有什么好脸色。”</p><p>“嗯。”仙道点了点头，“不过，那件浅蓝色的和服倒是可以让小彦一送过来。”</p><p>“你该不会打算让流川哥在家穿给你看吧？”蝉羽把鄙夷的目光投向了仙道。</p><p>“想都别想。”流川眼神锐利地盯着仙道。</p><p>“那就当我没说吧。”仙道没有否认，略显失望地耸了下肩膀。</p><p>聊天缓解了蝉羽对雷暴天气的惧怕，不知不觉间，阵雨和雷声逐渐停止了。</p><p> </p><p>转眼过了两天。出席须贺婚宴的宾客不多，一部分是成野多年的至交，另一部分年轻人则是须贺跟浅谷的朋友，当年他们在秋名山结交的暴走族也来了不少，须贺本家府邸的大门口停满了重型机车。</p><p>与成野这一辈以及比成野长一辈的人都没有参加过同性的婚宴，气氛总归有些不大一样。</p><p>成野倒是看开了，与夫人一道微笑着接迎宾客。</p><p>仙道本家的女佣睦美和妗子今天刚好休息，她们也过来了。睦美的心里既高兴又难过，高兴的是须贺总算和他喜欢的浅谷结婚了，难过的是她不能再暗恋须贺了——尽管这份喜欢从一开始就没有任何希望。人世间有些感情就是这样的，注定不能成为主角，甚至连配角都不是，好像只是一个无意中停下脚步的过路人而已。</p><p>妗子是知道睦美的心意的，还特地陪她去买了新的和服。</p><p>两人抵达须贺本宅时，仙道和流川刚到。</p><p>“少爷。流川少爷。”睦美与妗子自觉地退到行路旁。</p><p>“须贺也太有面子了吧，连你们两个都赶来观礼。”仙道整理了一下袖口。</p><p>“少爷您说笑了。”妗子拘谨地说。</p><p>“我得先给你们提个醒，待会儿见到须贺不要笑场。”仙道一边说，一边拍了下流川的后背，示意他往邸宅大门口走。</p><p>“恕睦美愚钝，您这句话我没有听懂。”</p><p>“是啊，我们为什么会笑场？”</p><p>“须贺被浅谷胁迫，要穿白色的传统婚服，不光如此，另外两套礼服也都是女装。”</p><p>“即便须贺少爷以女装示人，也一定很帅吧。”睦美由衷地说。</p><p>仙道回过头看了看睦美，发觉她竟一脸憧憬，顿时明白为什么她对须贺格外殷勤了。</p><p>“抱歉，我失态了。”睦美赧然地垂下了头，一颗心扑通扑通地跳个不停。</p><p>垣悟清早就过来了，他从庭院里的行路上走来。</p><p>“爸。”仙道笑着跟他点头行礼。</p><p>垣悟到了近处，打量了流川一番，忽然用一种类似于满意的口吻称赞他：“穿正装看起来精神多了。”</p><p>睦美和妗子恭敬地朝垣悟施完礼，得到允许后，两人先行去宴客间了。</p><p>流川有段时间没见过垣悟了，莫名地感觉他看起来亲切了许多。</p><p>“跟小彰住在一起习惯吗？”</p><p>“……还好。”</p><p>“要是不习惯大可以告诉我，我买栋小公寓给你。”垣悟说着，抬起手帮流川整理了一下西服的衣领，“嗯，领带的颜色挑得不错。”</p><p>流川不知该说什么好，垣悟的这番言行令他完全摸不着头脑。</p><p>“爸，你该不会认错儿子了吧？”仙道同样感到不解，怔怔地注视着垣悟。</p><p>“我又不是老糊涂，况且你们两个长得一点都不像。”垣悟不悦地瞧了仙道一眼，“好了，不要废话了，快进去看看须贺诚吧。浅谷家的孩子也真是的，非让他穿嫁衣，花了一大笔钱定制的，衣服上用金线绣了鹤的图案，好看是挺好看的，可一个大男人打扮成那样像话吗？”他说完，转身给二人带路。</p><p>仙道斜着身子附到流川耳边低语：“我爸对你也太和善了吧？他今天是不是吃错药了？”</p><p>“有可能。”流川微微地点了下头，“之前他一见到我就会训斥我……”</p><p>“你们两个在我背后嘀咕什么？”垣悟加重了语气。</p><p>“没嘀咕什么啊。”仙道赶紧否认，“在讨论待会儿要给须贺多拍些照片留做纪念。”</p><p>垣悟没再搭腔，与站在附近的几位宾客礼节性地寒暄了几句。</p><p>婚宴六点开始，估摸还有半个多小时。黄昏的天空呈现出绚烂的金红色，艳丽的云霞一直延伸至远处的山峦上方。庭院里的一切都笼在深沉的暮霭之中。宴客间南面移栽了几株盛放的茉莉，晚风拂过，散发出馥郁的香味。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Chapter 72</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>72</p><p> </p><p>婚宴上，轮到须贺宣读婚约时，不知当中的哪句誓词戳中了浅谷，他朝父母与长辈所在的座位方向望去，眼睛里隐隐闪着泪光，在经过跟至亲家人多年的冲突以后，如今能得到他们的理解实属不易。</p><p>浅谷夫人悄悄地擦去眼角的泪水，而后冲着儿子露出温慈的笑容，以此表达她由衷的祝福。</p><p>婚宴于八点整结束，宾客陆陆续续地离开了须贺家的府邸。</p><p>宴后是好友一道闹腾的时间，仙道他们暂时没有走。而垣悟则与成野去了茶室。</p><p>须贺本就是不拘小节的人，正经了一个晚上，又穿着繁复的日式礼服，浑身都不舒服了，他跟仙道打了声招呼，匆匆跑回房间换衣服去了。</p><p>浅谷吩咐女佣再端些梅子酒过来，大有一醉方休的架势。</p><p>仙道认为流川没什么心机，酒量也差强人意，为了避免他到时候被合伙灌得找不着北，所以不准他参与这场酒局。</p><p>流川只好和蝉羽两个人在门口附近的另一张矮桌前饮茶。</p><p>格子门敞开着，可以看到庭院中的植物，草丛间时不时地飞过几只亮闪闪的夜光虫。</p><p>蝉羽今日穿了件白藤色的中振袖和服，头发上别着一支做工精致的花簪，看起来特别淑女，她跪坐在流川的右手边，正在品尝须贺母亲刚才拿过来的抹茶水羊羹。</p><p>彦一在宴席上就喝多了，这会儿显得特别兴奋，举着摄像机摇摇晃晃地拍摄着，镜头随意地从这头扫到那头，压根儿就没有捕捉到任何清晰的画面，倒是欢声笑语都录了进去。</p><p>浅谷喝着喝着，突然趴在仙道的肩膀上哭了起来，边哭边说：“谢谢你啊……”</p><p>“谢我什么？”仙道不明所以地问道。</p><p>“当年要不是你帮我教训了须贺一顿，他哪肯收心？”</p><p>“是他自己醒悟过来的。”仙道拍了拍浅谷后背，“别哭了，小彦一在拍视频呢。”</p><p>“我是太高兴了，前年元旦我爸狠揍了我一顿，这事我没跟须贺提起过……现在真好啊，往后我们可以光明正大地生活在一起了，我有属于自己的归处啦。”兴许浅谷是借着酒劲在倾诉吧，说到这里，他破涕为笑了，“我们重新买了栋房子，有时间带流川过来做客。”</p><p>“好啊。”</p><p>“喂喂喂！”换好便服的须贺冲进宴客间，高声叫嚷了起来，“仙道彰，你再不松开我家浅谷，我就去抱流川了啊。”他这么说着，还真的朝流川走去。</p><p>“你的新婚夜打算在医院里度过？”流川平静地看了须贺一眼。</p><p>“我肯定会帮流川哥的。”蝉羽搁下小勺子，双手捧脸，笑眯眯地仰视着须贺。</p><p>“你们两个小鬼太不可爱了。”须贺在蝉羽面前蹲了下来，“尤其是你，小蝉羽。要是我没记错的话，你的柔道技巧多半是浅谷的父亲和叔叔教你的，再怎么说我也是你师兄的合法丈夫，你怎么能胳膊肘往外拐呢？”</p><p>“谁说往外拐了？明明一直向着流川哥呀。就算我哥欺负他，我照样不会手软。”</p><p>“我的心被你彻底伤透了。”</p><p>“须贺诚，别浪费时间了，赶紧过来。”越野直起身喊道，“酒已经给你倒好了。”</p><p>“就是嘛，跟一个考试挂科的笨丫头有什么好聊的？”福田接了一句。</p><p>“考试挂科怎么啦？我高三就辍学了啊。读书好有什么了不起的，你会玩枪吗？”须贺边说边站了起来，转身走到酒桌旁，挨着浅谷坐了下来，难得温柔地摸了摸他的后脑勺。</p><p>浅谷很少展现出软弱的一面，经须贺这么一安抚，感到有些不好意思，别过脸去揉着湿润的眼睛。</p><p>“你们该不会准备在我家喝通宵吧？”须贺看着桌上未打开的酒瓶和各式各样的下酒菜，开口说道，“适可而止可以吗？我和浅谷还有更重要的事要做。”</p><p>“行了，你们不是早就把该做的都做了吗？难道还差这一晚？”长南推了一杯酒给须贺。</p><p>“意义不同嘛。”须贺用手肘撞了仙道一下，接着说，“怎么，不让流川喝酒？你管得也太严了，他是成年人啊。”</p><p>“你是想整他吧？”仙道一语道破须贺的目的，“就是防着你才不让他上酒桌的。”</p><p>“早知道我就不发请柬给你了，只叫流川过来。”须贺失望地叹了口气。</p><p>“你想欺负他的念头最好趁早打消，有我在没可能的。”仙道搭住须贺的肩膀。</p><p>“应该让流川领教一下世界的阴暗面啊，多上几次当就学聪明了。我是为了他的将来考虑，以他的性格，步入社会之后搞不好处处碰壁。你不能保护过度。”</p><p>“我估计流川会一直往篮球方面发展，机遇好说不定能成为球星，将爱好变成职业。退一步讲，假如他没办法达到那种高度，毕业后可能找不到合适的工作，但又有什么关系呢？我可以养他一辈子啊，根本不用为了现实磨平棱角。所以，你没必要借着这种冠冕堂皇的理由挑衅他。”</p><p>“妈的，有钱了不起啊。”须贺不爽地跟仙道碰了下杯，“你给我的礼金太少了，真不够意思，再加个零怎么样？”</p><p>“我劝你不要太贪心，别忘了等我结婚那天，你要加倍奉还的。”</p><p>须贺一拍额头，懊恼地说：“哎呦，瞧我，怎么把这茬给忘了？”</p><p>蝉羽趴在矮桌上望着酒桌方向，神情落寞地说：“唉，我哥说等我二十周岁才能加入他们，还有四年，感觉好遥远啊。”她说着，抬起手随意地拍拍流川的手臂，“你比我更惨，就算再过四十年，我哥还是会像家长似的管着你。”</p><p>流川心念一动，暗自寻思，四十年后的仙道会是怎么样的呢？而这段漫长的余生，他们真的可以安然无恙一起度过吗？这么想着，他目不转睛地注视着仙道。</p><p>仙道似乎感知到流川的目光，转过脸冲他笑了一下。</p><p>流川莫名有些慌乱，像是被什么温暖的东西击中了心房，以至于整颗心在胸腔内不受控地剧烈跳动起来。或许因为身体上也有了亲密接触，从而更加拉近了两个人的距离，所以那份早就扎根在心底的爱意彻彻底底地觉醒了。</p><p> </p><p>须贺家邸宅中依旧灯火通明，女佣又送了些下酒菜过来。</p><p>仙道去了趟洗手间，从回廊折返的途中，见到垣悟从南面的茶室走出来。</p><p>“爸。”仙道站在原地向他打了声招呼。</p><p>垣悟慢慢地踱到仙道跟前，问道：“流川呢？”</p><p>“和小蝉羽在吃宵夜。”</p><p>“没喝酒吧？”</p><p>“嗯，我看着他们的，放心吧。”</p><p>垣悟点了点头，沉默了一会儿才开口：“你跟那个女影星的事情我找人压下去了。”</p><p>“我和丹羽女士真的没有任何瓜葛，你别误会啊。”</p><p>“你阿姨在电话里把前因后果都告诉我了。”垣悟忽然话锋一转，语调却没有任何改变，“你阿姨也知道你和流川在一起了？”</p><p>“是的……啊？爸，你在说什么啊？”仙道心里一沉，强装镇静地迎上垣悟的目光。</p><p>“这种事本来应该由你向我坦白的。”垣悟的神色出奇平静，眼中连一丝怒意都没有，“我一直在等你给我一个交代。”</p><p>“你什么时候察觉到的？”仙道不清楚父亲接下去会有什么反应。</p><p>“流川在本家养伤的第七天还是第八天午夜吧。那天晚上我辗转难眠，起身到湖畔散步，恰巧看见你往流川住的那间客房走去。翌日我静下心来从头到尾想了一遍，大致就明白了。”垣悟语速缓慢地说，“从我第一次邀请流川到家中做客，你把他带走的那天开始，或许还要再早一点，你们的关系就不单是友情那么简单了，对吗？”</p><p>“确切来说，是我先对流川动心的。起初他不愿意跟我扯上关系，希望我不要再去找他，还把我拉进了黑名单。”仙道观察着垣悟的表情，“你应该了解我的性格，流川当时的做法挫伤了我的自尊心，我肯定不会继续放低姿态讨好他。就在我决定压下这份感情之际，你以要挟的方式把他带回了本家。”</p><p>“所以是我给你们两个创造了进一步发展的机会？”垣悟的眉梢轻颤了一下。</p><p>“可以这么说吧。当时流川急着赶去医院，但他方向感很差，迷路了，没办法只能向我求助。你跟我说过的，一旦看准时机就要出手，我想，感情也应该如此。”</p><p>“那你评估过会有什么风险吗？”</p><p>“不要牵扯流川，我一人承担。”</p><p>“这怎么行啊？你们两个人的事不可能让你单独决定。”垣悟短促地笑了一下，仍旧是毫无波澜的语调，“你在害怕什么？”</p><p>“我害怕重蹈覆辙。你会再次采取强制性手段使我被迫妥协。这也是我瞒着你的原因。”</p><p>“当年我扣留你所有的证件阻止你离开日本，的确成功了。证件是死物，当然容易掌控。但你的心……”垣悟抬眼仰视着高悬于天际的明月，“我有很多方法分开你们，甚至可以直接让流川在这个世界上消失。可如果我这样任意作为，恐怕你会怨恨我吧？我按耐到今日才找你开诚布公地聊这个问题，是因为这段时间我一直在思考。可能山胁成平的事让我感触颇深，假如我要挟你和一个你并不喜欢的女孩子成婚，固然能令我满意，但你以后的人生该怎么办啊？而那个无辜的女孩子就成了婚姻的牺牲品，说不准会像白石家的千金一样抑郁成疾。”</p><p>“你的意思是……”仙道从垣悟的这番话语中听出了转机，眼神微微地亮了起来。</p><p>“我以为我对流川的态度已经够明显了。况且在本家的那个早上，我也清楚地跟你谈论过我的想法，难道你已经不记得了？”</p><p>“由我自主决定？”仙道不大确信地问了一句。</p><p>“不然呢？你成野伯父跟须贺诚较了这么多年的劲，什么方法都用了，可是有什么用呢？风水轮流转啊，以前是我劝你成野伯父，现在是他以过来人的身份开解我。”垣悟长叹了一口气，抬手拍了拍仙道的后背，“流川的底我早就摸清了。流川夫妇罹难的时候他才六岁，这么小就失去了双亲，怪可怜的。我就当家里多了个孩子吧。其实想透了也没什么大不了的。不过按我的意思，你们再相处一段时间试试，假如真正决定这么走下去，通知我一声，我让律师修改一下我立好的遗嘱，把流川的名字加进去。”</p><p>“遗嘱？”仙道有点担心地看着垣悟，“为什么要立遗嘱？你的身体状况不错啊。”</p><p>“干嘛大惊小怪的？中风后我真正意识到，我已经不再年轻了。该交代的事情还是提前交代好比较稳妥……唉，要是你哥肯见我就好了，不知道他准备犟到什么时候才会原谅我。”垣悟负着手转身往前走，“时候不早了，我先回家了，今晚你们几个就住在这里吧。”</p><p>“池鲤鲋过来接你吗？我送你到门口。”仙道跟在了垣悟的身后。</p><p>“对了，镰仓那边的事你就别再插手了，那个家伙到底是流川的亲叔叔，你身为晚辈诸多不便。我会替流川的父亲好好教训他的，他不敢对彩子一家怎么样的。那几个不成气候的地痞流氓在我面前翻不起什么大浪。”</p><p>“谢了，爸。”仙道有许多话想对垣悟说，可又不知从何说起。</p><p>“嗯。”垣悟没什么多余的表情，还是那副严肃的模样，他走出大门口，弯身钻进了商务车的后车厢内。</p><p>仙道目送垣悟坐车离去，而后在门口怔怔地站了会儿，他简直难以相信，和流川的事情居然这么轻松就得到了父亲的支持。想象中那些残酷的画面顷刻间化作碎片消散了。仙道高兴地跑回了宴客间，捧住流川的脸重重地亲了一口，几乎将他的脸都亲变形了。</p><p>蝉羽吓了一跳，茫然地看着仙道：“哥，你搞什么啊？”</p><p>“没你什么事。”仙道看也不看蝉羽，又在流川另一边脸颊上用劲亲了一口。</p><p>流川在须贺他们的起哄声中反应过来，一把推开仙道，皱着眉问：“喝多了？白痴。”</p><p>“哥，刚刚你是不是凶我了？”蝉羽瘪了下嘴，“怎么就没我什么事了？”</p><p>“丫头，我必须遗憾地通知你，现在你已经毫无利用价值了。今后不要在我面前没大没小的，记住了吗？”仙道说完伸手打了下蝉羽的脑袋，起身回到酒桌旁继续喝酒。</p><p>“什么？我没有利用价值了？”蝉羽惊讶地加重了语气，“我哥八成在发酒疯吧。”</p><p>“不知道。”流川莫名其妙当众被仙道狠亲了两下，也有点摸不着头脑。</p><p>“哼，明天等他酒醒了再找他算账。”蝉羽不悦地嘟哝了一句。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Chapter 73</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>73</p><p> </p><p>成野担心年轻人酒多伤身，临睡前到宴客间提醒他们早点休息，既然家主发了话，大家喝完最后一巡就结束了。</p><p>舞子十一点半的时候驱车过来接蝉羽回家，见流川困得不行，本想把他一起带走。不过流川不放心仙道，婉谢了舞子的好意，之后就趴在矮桌前用手机观看篮球比赛。</p><p>仙道今晚心情很好，多喝了几杯，这会儿看起来有点醉醺醺的。</p><p>流川在女佣的带领下，架着仙道走进了西南面的一间客房内，把他放倒在铺好的地铺上。</p><p>仙道闭着眼睛仰躺着，浑身都是梅子酒的气息。</p><p>时值凌晨两点，热闹了一整天的府邸总算沉寂下来了。庭院里传来纺织娘不间断的鸣音以及僧都有节奏的敲击声。</p><p>女佣点燃角落的驱蚊香就离开了，过了没多久，她端着一个装有温水的木盆进来，看样子是要帮仙道洗脸。</p><p>“放着我来就行了。”流川开口回绝了。</p><p>“这……”女佣露出为难的神色，但她感觉流川的目光不容拒绝，只好搁下了木盆，微微欠着身子，低声继续说道，“好的。招待不周啦。那我就不打扰二位休息了。”</p><p>女佣谦恭地退出客房，轻轻地将格子门拉上了。</p><p>流川拧干木盆里的毛巾，给仙道擦完脸，顺便解开他的衬衫扣子帮他擦了下身子。</p><p>看见仙道胸膛左侧的枪伤疤痕，流川不由地抚摸了几下。</p><p>仙道倏地按住了流川的手背，睁开眼笑盈盈地望着他，以近乎于慵懒的腔调询问：“干嘛又摸我呀？怎么样，手感好吗？”</p><p>“还行。”流川把手抽了出来，转过身自己洗了把脸。</p><p>“幸好没被须贺那家伙灌醉啊，要不然明天早上肯定头疼。”</p><p>流川起身拉开外侧的格子门，把木盆里的水倒了出去，而后一脸疲倦地躺倒在地铺上，语气略显不悦地说：“没带换洗的衣服，不能洗澡。”</p><p>“只能将就一晚上了，原本我没打算在须贺家过夜的。”仙道侧过身把流川搂进怀里，“明天我们早点回家。”</p><p>“嗯。”流川伸手把枕边附近的那盏灯按灭了。</p><p>“对了，有件事情我要告诉你。”</p><p>“说。”流川闻着仙道身上的酒味，感觉更困了，他忍不住打了哈欠。</p><p>“我爸知道我们两个人在交往了……”</p><p>流川愣了愣，心里蓦地一惊，抬起头看着仙道：“什么？”</p><p>“着什么急啊，话都不让我说完？”仙道亲了亲他的额头，“其实他早就察觉到了，只不过一直没有点破而已。”</p><p>流川觉得仙道的语气颇为严肃，心里隐隐不安起来。他怀疑仙道迫于家庭压力将提出分手。即便不分手，今后可能也无法安稳地在一起了。思绪一旦朝着不好的方向发展，诸多令人担忧的问题便接踵而至。</p><p>“你想不想成为我们家的孩子？”仙道认真地问。</p><p>“我不要。”流川不假思索地拒绝了，“你爸希望我们成为兄弟吗？”</p><p>“你又想到哪里去了啊？”仙道笑着拍了下他的后脑勺，“我爸的意思是，往后你得把他当成家里人。换言之，他默认了我们的事。”</p><p>“我们不用分手？”流川用一种急于确认的眼神注视着仙道。</p><p>“是啊。我好不容易才追到你诶，怎么可能随随便便就放手？即使我爸持反对意见，我也不会离开你。现在他同意我们继续发展下去再好不过了。其实这桩事我搁在心里有段时间了，一直没找到合适的机会向我爸摊牌。唉，我居然天真地以为我爸浑然未觉，原来他全看在眼里。”</p><p>“你说服你爸的？”流川听完松了口气。</p><p>“肯定不是啊，今晚我一点心理准备也没有。应该是我爸跟成野伯父先谈论了此事再做出的决定吧。”仙道在酒精作用下，有些犯困了，嗓音明显低哑微弱了一些，“我爸一路目睹须贺与成野伯父的抗争，前几年他们父子二人一度处于决裂的状态。你别看成野伯父一副和蔼的模样，其实他的心肠比我爸硬多了，对须贺下手特别狠。我爸大概不想跟我陷入这种剑拔弩张的局面吧……”他的语速越来越慢，渐渐就听不清楚了。</p><p>“困了的话就先睡，明天再聊。”流川拍拍仙道的后背。</p><p>“我的晚安吻呢？”仙道好像梦呓般含糊地问道。</p><p>流川第一次郑重其事地吻了仙道的额头，兴许是因为垣悟应允了他们的恋情，促使他在倾心于仙道的基础上，又产生了一股强烈的责任感。</p><p>关于须贺的经历，流川略有耳闻，还知道他背后那道狰狞的伤疤是成野留下的。是怎样的愤怒才舍得对亲生孩子痛下杀手呢？仅从这一点就足以看出，父子二人曾经的关系恶劣到什么地步。正因为如此，流川担心同样的事情会发生在仙道身上，之后尽可能地不再忤逆垣悟，现如今前路豁然开朗，令他卸下了心中的重担。</p><p> </p><p>婚宴过后，断断续续下了四五天的雨，几乎随时都能听见哗哗的雨声。</p><p>流川除了去便利店打工以外，其他时间都在家里和仙道待在一起。晚上他们在客厅里观看电影，往往看不了多久，流川就会被仙道抱回卧室里，两人像食髓知味般在床上折腾。</p><p>煤球似乎逐渐确认了仙道其实是自己的另一位主人，对他的敌意也就慢慢消失殆尽了。</p><p>少了煤球的盯梢，仙道平常亲吻流川的次数明显增多了。</p><p>垣悟倒是没有正面表态已经接纳了流川，他派池鲤鲋送过来不少限量版的篮球鞋，有一部分已经绝版多年，估计从收藏者手里高价收购的吧。</p><p>尽管流川不想收下，但他知道退还回去势必惹垣悟生气，所以他把储物间整理干净，专门用来放置这些价格不菲的篮球鞋。他感觉自己好像拥有了一个小型的球鞋博物馆。</p><p>到了周末这天，总算放晴了。早上仙道和流川去附属医院探望琴音。</p><p>最近琴音的身体状况还不错，手指的动作幅度也变大了一些，不再是轻微的颤抖。</p><p>大概十点左右，仙道有些事情要处理，跟流川说了一声先行离开了。</p><p>千春换掉了花瓶里已经出现枯萎迹象的洋桔梗，自言自语地说：“鲜花固然好看，但留存于世的时间实在太短了。”</p><p>“新的这束也是阿姨送的？”流川倒了两杯热水，一杯放在床头柜上自己喝，一杯递给了千春。</p><p>“是啊。”千春伸手接过杯子，笑着说了句“多谢”。</p><p>“应该是我多谢你照顾我姐。”</p><p>“瞧您说的。”千春捧着水杯坐在椅子上，阳光在她的身后，“等到十一月份我打算回岐阜县了。”</p><p>“退休？”</p><p>“嗯。我丈夫过世得早，来东京工作也是希望多挣些钱让我们的孩子过得好一些。现如今我的孙女都快念高中啦。人到了一定的年纪，或许都会产生落叶归根的想法吧。余下的时日我想待在家乡，哪儿都不去了。”千春讲这番话的时候，神态十分安详。</p><p>“寒假我可以去拜访你吗？”</p><p>“倘若您愿意光临寒舍，当然欢迎之至啊。”千春微微地笑了，“我的故里白乡村美极了。尤其是冬天，苍山覆雪，田野里也是白茫茫的一片。我的儿媳妇养了好几只三色猫，它们喜欢在雪地里跑来跑去，脚印像盛开的梅花似的。”</p><p>千春在宛若迷宫般的大都市里居住多年，以致感觉过去的一切如同烟云般变得不太真切了。</p><p>两人闲聊了片刻，流川接到时山的电话，约他打球。</p><p>流川心想下午反正没什么事情，就答应了时山的邀请。</p><p>在去往露天球场的途中，流川总觉得有人跟着自己，不过频频回头并没有发现可疑的人。</p><p>时山已经先到了，顺路买了两盒海苔寿司作为他和流川的午饭。</p><p>“近泽那家伙跟梨穗去逛街了。今天估计只有你跟我，只能一对一了。”</p><p>“做好输的准备。”</p><p>“喂喂，臭小子，你别嚣张啊。十个球，输的人原地一百个俯卧撑，怎么样？”</p><p>“可以。到时候你不要找借口抵赖。”</p><p>正说着，流川瞥见山岸带着几个块头很大的男人朝这边走来，他的眼神瞬间变冷了。</p><p>“日子过得很惬意嘛。”山岸以讥讽的语气说道，“了不起啊，傍了个有钱有势的男朋友。真没想到，你居然是同性恋。”</p><p>“你是谁啊？关你屁事。”时山从休息椅上站了起来。</p><p>“别理他。”流川把食盒装进塑料袋里，“我们走。”</p><p>“流川枫，你该不会不知道你的男朋友毁掉了我的人生吧？”山岸现在已经穷途末路，不光欠了一大笔高利贷，家中值钱的东西还被情人卷走了。跟在后边的这几个人其实是向他要债的。</p><p>“抓了这个小鬼就有钱了？”其中一个男人粗声粗气地问。</p><p>“是啊，你们要多少，他的男朋友就会给你们多少。”山岸眼里闪露出阴鸷的仇恨，盯着流川说，“你也别怪我，我没有其他路可以走了。”</p><p>“你可以去死啊。”时山一脚把山岸踹得差点跪地，“你也太小瞧我们了吧？这么几个货色想绑架流川？”</p><p>要债者显然被激怒了，他们拎开山岸准备动手。</p><p>这时，从另一头的树荫下走来一个穿着破洞牛仔裤的青年，他用手掏了掏耳朵，以随意的语气问：“你们跟谁混的？”</p><p>“你他妈配知道我们大哥是谁吗？”脸上有条刀疤的男人恶狠狠地叫嚣。</p><p>青年勾了下唇角，黑褐色的眼瞳中笼着桀骜的戾气，不紧不慢地接道：“怎么，连名字都不敢说？”</p><p>“有什么不敢的！”刀疤男提高了音量，“我们是义龙组的，我大哥新谷谦，就连松海会的仙道垣悟都忌惮他三分。”</p><p>“哦？仙道垣悟还有忌惮的人？我不信。”</p><p>“管你信不信！”刀疤男不过是在吹嘘罢了，以为可以唬住眼前的青年，哪知道他丝毫不为所动。</p><p>“那就没什么好说的了。”青年看了流川一眼，冲他挑了下眉，“愣着干嘛，打啊。”</p><p>流川怔了下，不知道为什么，他觉得这个人和仙道长得有点像。</p><p>青年好像接受过专业的格斗训练，攻守兼备，刀疤男被他打得毫无还手之力。</p><p>流川和时山本来就不是什么乖学生，打起架来比打球还凶。</p><p>青年忽然一个回身，把站在旁边的山岸一拳打倒在地，像是有什么深仇大恨似的，对着他的面门一通狠揍。</p><p>山岸瞬间满脸是血，鼻梁骨似乎也断裂了，他痛得要死，嘴里发不出任何声音。</p><p>周围的行人见斗殴场面过于血腥，感觉不是普通的小打小闹，也不敢上前阻拦，只能拨打了报警电话。附近巡逻的警员五分钟就赶到了，他们怀疑涉及暴力组织，其中一位警员当机立断叫了增员。</p><p>仙道作为流川的挂名监护人，接到警署的电话吓了一跳，以为流川跟别人抢球场抢到打起来了，手头上的事他也不管了，匆匆忙忙地开车去警署领人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Chapter 74</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>74</p><p> </p><p>仙道以最快的速度赶到警署。</p><p>一位刚入职不久的小警员拿了份文件过来让他签字。</p><p>根据目击者的供词，流川和时山是被滋事的一方，经初步调查，另外几人的确劣迹斑斑，所以小警员对仙道还算和气，至少没有板着脸孔以显威严。</p><p>“请问流川枫还好吗？”仙道不放心地询问道。</p><p>“轻伤。”小警员言简意赅地回答。</p><p>负责审讯的警员领着流川和时山走了出来。</p><p>流川的嘴角有点淤青。时山稍微严重一些，颧骨微微地肿着，额头上破了道口子，经过简单的处理后，血已经凝固了。两个人看起来颇为狼狈，哪还有篮球场上意气风发的模样。</p><p>“不是跟我说，和同学在露天球场一对一么？原来你们用脸打球。”仙道哭笑不得地看着流川，“其他还有受伤的地方吗？”</p><p>流川这会儿心情不好，没有搭腔，倒不是因为打架进了警署，而是对山岸的行径感到嫌恶。</p><p>“仙道哥，你就别取笑我们了。流川差点被他们绑走诶。”时山揉按着刚才打斗中不慎挨了一拳的肩膀。</p><p>“绑走？”仙道还没来得及了解具体情况，以为只是普通的冲突，“对方是谁知道吗？”</p><p>“有个刀疤男自称是什么义龙组的，对了，他们的大哥叫新谷谦。”时山皱着眉头回忆。</p><p>刚提到新谷谦，新谷谦就来了，他穿了件夏威夷风的衬衫，带着两个年轻手下大摇大摆地走进警署。</p><p>“世侄？”新谷谦看见仙道有些惊讶，摘下墨镜开口跟他打招呼。</p><p>“新谷先生。”仙道脸上带笑，心中寻思着，新谷谦为什么要派人绑走流川？</p><p>“你这么在这里啊。该不会我的手下动了你的人吧？”</p><p>“我也刚到，不太清楚什么状况。新谷先生知道事情的始末？”</p><p>“知道啊，我都快被那几个没用的东西给气死了。不就是请个毛头小子来我们义龙组饮茶吗？竟然闹到警署来了，尽给我添乱。”</p><p>“嗯？请什么人啊？”</p><p>“我没见过，是欠我钱的家伙说那小鬼的男朋友非常富有。”新谷谦说着露出了轻蔑的笑容，“估计是哪个有特殊嗜好的老头吧。”</p><p>“你觉得我看起来像是有特殊嗜好的老头吗？”</p><p>“世侄说笑了，你怎么……”新谷谦反应过来了，愕然地看着仙道，“你是那个小鬼的男朋友？”</p><p>“是啊。所以新谷先生的计划是把他带走，然后向我勒索赎金？”</p><p>“不不……没这回事。纯属误会，纯属误会。”新谷谦连忙否认，暗中将山岸友哉骂了个狗血淋头，“今晚我做东，这件事就这么算了，如何？我想，你应该不希望令尊知道吧？”</p><p>“你不说我倒忘了。”仙道气定神闲地接了一句，从口袋里拿出手机，拨打了垣悟的电话号码。</p><p>垣悟正在午睡，被手机铃声惊醒，话音听起来相当生气：“怎么了？”</p><p>“流川在露天球场被人挑衅了。”仙道按了免提，示意新谷谦好好听着。</p><p>“自己男朋友都看不好吗？”垣悟陡地提高了嗓门，“对方是什么人？”</p><p>“哦，几个小混混而已。”仙道看了眼一脸惶恐的新谷谦。</p><p>新谷谦本想以此令仙道有所顾忌，万没有料到，垣悟似乎更为生气。虽说他是义龙组的主要负责人之一，但绝无可能跟松海会抗衡。为此，他十分懊恼听信了山岸的话，还以为能从中大捞一笔，不想惹上了大麻烦。</p><p>“流川情况怎么样？这小鬼脾气也不太好，八成动手了吧？”垣悟一听仙道的语气不怎么紧张，肯定不是很严重，况且流川的身手他见识过，和小混混打架吃不了什么大亏。</p><p>“他没事。爸，回头再跟你说，我有点事情要处理。”仙道庆幸垣悟已经接纳了流川，如若不然，他势必受制于新谷谦。</p><p>“别光顾着你自己的生意，流川到底还年轻，暗箭难防，万一被小人算计就糟了。”垣悟叮嘱道，“晚上带他回本家吃饭。你婶婶和蝉羽都在。”</p><p>“好。”仙道等垣悟挂断了电话，将手机锁屏，抬起眼漫不经心地看着新谷谦，“新谷先生，想必你应该听清楚了，这桩事似乎触怒了家父。”</p><p>小警员不知道两个人在谈论什么，清了清嗓子严肃地说：“这里是警署，不是你们聊天的地方。”</p><p>“抱歉。请问我身后这两个小鬼我能带走了吗？”</p><p>小警员点了点头，突然像是想起什么似的，紧跟着问道：“另一个人呢？不是跟你们一起的吗？”</p><p>“他是我们的朋友。”时山仗义地说。</p><p>“你们这个篮球队是暴力团伙么？”仙道估计是近泽或者武田。</p><p>“不是我们球队的。”流川总算开口说话了，“以前没见过。”</p><p>“噢？那就是不认识啰……”</p><p>“你以前没见过我？”青年的声音打断了小警员的话。</p><p>仙道听到这熟悉的腔调不禁为之一怔，转过头看去，顿时愣住了。</p><p>“发什么呆？”青年笑了笑，“好久不见啊，小彰。”</p><p>“哥。”仙道走上前去，“什么时候回来的？”</p><p>“前两天。”崇原搭住了仙道的肩膀，“我揍了个人，下手重了点，帮我善后。”</p><p>新谷谦听说有个年轻人险些把山岸当场打死，还极其蔑视义龙组，来的路上满腹怒火，此时目睹兄弟二人的重逢，顷刻间像是跌进了冰窟窿里，他惴惴不安地站在原地，时不时地伸手擦去额头上的冷汗。</p><p>过了一会儿，新谷谦小心翼翼地说：“二位世侄啊，我确实犯糊涂了，听信了山岸友哉那个混蛋的鬼话。他欠了我一百五十多万美金，我总不能让血汗钱打水漂吧？”</p><p>“原来是他怂恿你挟持流川的。”仙道以为在越野的整治下，山岸不敢再轻举妄动，却没想到他变本加厉借别人的手企图加害流川。</p><p>“对对，山岸友哉还说流川先生的姐姐是他的妻子……”</p><p>“你打算陪那个家伙一起住院？”崇原的目光扫向新谷谦。</p><p>“抱歉，我说错话了吗？”新谷谦感觉到崇原那股子冷峻而暴戾的气势，仿佛被凶兽盯上了似的，令人提心吊胆。他年龄与垣悟相差无几，现在在两个小辈面前吓得抬不起头，处境多少有点窘迫。</p><p>崇原不屑地轻哼了一声，没再搭理新谷谦，他的视线转向流川，倏地温柔了几分。</p><p> </p><p>仙道目前懒得跟新谷谦算账，当务之急是处理好崇原的问题，幸好没闹出人命，花了些钱暂时将他保释出来了。</p><p>山岸友哉还处于神志不清状态，他的鼻梁骨粉碎性骨折，颧骨至眼角开裂，缝了十几针，肋骨也断了，还伴有轻微的脑震荡。等他清醒后，很有可能以故意伤人的罪名控告崇原。</p><p>崇原并不在意这些，潇洒地离开了警署。</p><p>“哥，先去家里洗个澡吧，你的衣服上都是血。”</p><p>“如果是回本家就算了，我不想见到老头子。”</p><p>“我的住处。”仙道接了一句。</p><p>“那行啊。”崇原拉开后车厢的门坐了进去。</p><p>时山觉得贸然登门拜访有失礼数，不过他现在这副样子回家，肯定会被步入更年期的母亲骂得体无完肤，再三考虑还是上了车。</p><p>“今天是你跟着我？”流川靠坐在副驾驶座上，一边系安全带一边问道。</p><p>“啊？”仙道以为他在跟自己说话，茫然地接道，“我跟着你干嘛？”</p><p>“我在问你哥。”</p><p>“是啊。”崇原笑着承认了，“蝉羽丫头在电话里告诉我，小彰交了个男朋友，我专程赶回日本见你的。”</p><p>“见我？”流川不解地问。</p><p>“看来你对我毫无印象了。你小的时候我还抱过你呢。”</p><p>“哥，你在说什么啊？”</p><p>“专心开你的车，我和流川叙旧关你什么事？”</p><p>“流川是我男朋友，我问问都不行？”</p><p>流川越加想不通了，扭头看着崇原：“我们以前认识？”</p><p>“我和琴音是朋友。当时她在我阿姨家里学钢琴，我们认识的时候你还没出生。”崇原换了个舒服的坐姿，“后来伯母怀了你，琴音连弹琴都没心思了，老是躲起来哭，以为要失去父母的宠爱了。有一天她突然就非常喜欢你了，我去你们家做客的时候，还在我面前炫耀你有多可爱……”</p><p>“为什么你没有叫我一起去？”仙道感到很不公平。</p><p>“这我哪还记得啊。”崇原转头看向车窗外繁华的街景，“我甚至不记得是哪一年和琴音失去联系的。我也没往心里去，儿时的朋友于人海中消失的何止她一人。真是没想到曾经我搂在怀里的小婴孩长大后成了我弟弟的男朋友。”</p><p>仙道的心里泛起一股醋意，他懊悔以前没紧跟着崇原，要不然早就能遇上流川了。</p><p>“说起来，你小时候很乖啊，我拧你的脸你都不哭。倒是琴音，打了我好几次，不准我虐待你。”</p><p>“现在谁还敢拧他的脸啊。”时山终于插上了话。</p><p>仙道在心里接道：我敢啊。但顾及流川的面子，他没有把话直接说出来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Chapter 75</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>75</p><p> </p><p>周末的交通比工作日更为拥堵，加上正值暑假，不少异国的学生旅客来东京购物。</p><p>崇原去意大利以后就再也没回过日本了，对车窗外的街景感到既熟悉又陌生。</p><p>时山的肚子“咕噜”叫了一声，他难为情地按住腹部，讪讪地说：“午饭没来得及吃就跟那帮家伙打起来了……”</p><p>流川打开双肩包，将装着寿司食盒的袋子拎了出来，拿了其中一盒往后递给时山。</p><p>“你这小子可以啊，人都差点被绑走了，吃的倒没落下。”时山哑然失笑，伸手接过食盒。</p><p>“准备打完架继续吃的。”流川打开食盒，拿了个寿司送到仙道嘴边。</p><p>“谢谢。”仙道咬了一半。</p><p>流川也不介意，把剩下的半个塞进了自己的口中。空腹与人大打出手，他同样饿得够呛。</p><p>“崇原大哥，你要吗？”时山问道。</p><p>崇原似乎沉浸在什么思绪中，过了一会儿才如梦初醒般反应过来，冲时山笑了笑：“不用，谢谢。”</p><p>“那我就不管你啦。”时山顾自狼吞虎咽地吃了起来，这会儿他饿得都有点心慌了，哪还顾得上形象问题。</p><p>回到家中，流川拿了医药箱给时山，让他把额头的伤口再仔细处理一下。</p><p>“这点小伤算什么呀。”时山略显拘谨地坐在沙发上，看了眼走进书房的仙道和崇原，小声地说，“我还没吃饱，你家有吃的吗？”</p><p>“稍等。”流川去厨房利索地炒了份虾仁乌冬面摆在了餐桌上，用眼神示意时山过来。</p><p>“黑暗料理？”时山印象中的流川嚣张自负，十足的大男子主义，怎么看都不像是会踏足厨房的人。</p><p>“爱吃不吃。”流川搁好筷子，冷冷地注视着他。</p><p>“你的臭脾气就不能稍微改改？眼神太吓人了，我感觉我的心都要被你冻住了。”时山一边说一边走到餐桌旁，拉出椅子入座，他低头用力地闻了闻这盘外观看起来相当不错的炒乌冬面，确定没有嗅出什么怪味道才拿起筷子，尝了一小口就停不下来了，“唔，流川枫，真想不到你深藏不露啊。”</p><p>“我去冲个澡。吃完把盘子洗了。”流川丝毫不为时山的夸奖所动，板着脸酷酷地离开了。</p><p>时山除了偶尔约流川打球以外，两人私底下几乎不怎么往来，今日对他有了新的认识，感觉他并不像平时表现得那么不近人情。</p><p>流川走进客房，看见煤球蜷缩成一团窝在窗台上睡觉，他靠近过去轻轻地抚摸黑猫的脑袋。</p><p>“喵。”煤球叫了一声，抬起头舔了舔流川的指尖。</p><p>跟之前相比，煤球的毛色变得丰盈亮泽多了，它站起来用爪子擦了下脸，回身跃进了流川的怀里。</p><p>流川干脆陪煤球玩了会儿再去冲澡。</p><p>煤球对水的畏惧有增无减，浴室是它眼中可怕的禁地，能不去就尽量不去。</p><p>流川微微仰着头站在花洒下，山岸友哉的出现勾起了他不快的回忆，沉寂在心底的厌恶感复苏了。其实当年琴音得知山岸出轨，怕流川跟着担心，所以只字未提。后来有一天，流川在街上撞见了带着情人购物的山岸，才获悉此事，当时他在高档女装店的门口，狠狠地把背叛姐姐的男人打趴在地。时隔多年，新仇旧恨一并迸发了。</p><p>但流川不愿意被这种阴暗的情绪牵着鼻子，仿佛会在他心里生出魔鬼。因此，他避开仙道等人，独自躲在浴室里，在哗哗的水流声中平复心情。</p><p>煤球乖乖地坐在浴室门口等流川走出淋浴间，它舔了舔前爪，“喵呜”叫了一声。</p><p>仙道许多年未见崇原，心里有一番话想说，可又不知道从何说起。</p><p>“你不会偷偷向老头子通风报信吧？”崇原手一撑，跳坐到了窗台上，一副悠闲的模样。</p><p>“我哪敢啊？前两年只不过劝你回日本而已，你就再也不跟我联系了。”</p><p>“小彰，你是个聪明人，明知道我心里在想什么，何必强求？”崇原抿了下唇角。</p><p>“你真的是为了见一见流川才回国的？”</p><p>“还有琴音，可我不敢去医院里探望她。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“说不上来，有种像是近乡情怯的感觉……琴音在我心里是个漂亮聪明的小姑娘，特别爱笑，钢琴也弹得很棒。但我知道她遭遇了不幸的事。”崇原顿了顿，眉头皱了一下，“或许我不忍心面对这样的琴音吧。”</p><p>“不会啊，琴音姐状况还不错，容貌依旧妍丽。”</p><p>“因为你没有见过她以前的样子，小小年纪就耀眼夺目。”崇原的眼底出现一丝柔和的光亮，“阿姨说，以她的天赋和勤奋，以及父母的悉心栽培，将来极有可能成为有名的钢琴家。她应该盛装在音乐大厅的舞台上弹奏钢琴曲，而不是一动不动地躺在病床上。”</p><p>“哥，你是不是喜欢琴音姐？”</p><p>“我不清楚。老实说，我待在国外这些年，没怎么想起过琴音。”崇原的心情蓦地沉重起来，“那场大火把她的家毁了，流川夫妇也在大火中去世。后来我和老头子决裂，跟着朋友去了意大利。真的，假如不是蝉羽丫头在我面前提起流川，我压根就已经忘了琴音。你觉得这样浅薄的感情能称之为喜欢吗？”</p><p>“我怎么知道？我又没参与你们的过去，谁让你不带着我一起去流川家做客。”</p><p>“就算带你去，你也不可能把流川从婴儿床上偷偷抱走。”</p><p>仙道想到幼时的错过就莫名地不甘，心情郁闷地长叹了口气。</p><p>“话说回来，你是怎么把流川骗到手的？”崇原冒出这么一句。</p><p>“‘骗’这个字用得不太妥当吧？”</p><p>“总不可能是流川先招惹你的吧？我跟了他两天，这小鬼沉默寡言，应该不会主动追求你。”</p><p>“你跟了他两天？”仙道不悦地眯了下眼睛，“哥，再怎么说，流川是我男朋友，注意分寸。”</p><p>“嗬，你什么时候变得这么小心眼了？”</p><p>“对了，你干嘛对山岸友哉下手这么狠？”仙道岔开了话题。</p><p>“狠？我没有废了他已经很仁慈了。回国前我向小彦一打听了一些事情。我实在想不通，像琴音这样白天鹅似的女孩子怎么会下嫁给那个杂碎？”</p><p>“客观来说，山岸友哉条件不错，名校毕业，长相也不赖，对外树立的形象很优秀。琴音姐独自将流川抚养长大，肯定受了不少委屈。穿着盔甲为了弟弟披荆斩棘的女孩子，或许内心希望有枝可依吧。而恰巧山岸友哉出现了。白天鹅不慎栖息在错误的地方，陷入了沼泽中，尽管羽毛弄脏了，可她依旧是白天鹅。”</p><p>“琴音能挣脱么？”崇原的脑海里不断地出现琴音当年天真明媚的笑脸。</p><p>“能啊。我刚认识流川那会儿，琴音姐只能用死气沉沉来形容。现在她的手指可以动了，偶尔还会流眼泪。我想，她正在慢慢地从黑暗里摸索着走回来。”</p><p>崇原沉默了，不知怎的，他第一次有点后悔意气用事离开日本了，觉得像是错过了另一种人生似的。</p><p>过了片刻，崇原重新恢复了不羁的神态，瞳眸上像笼着一层薄雾，让人看不透他的心思。</p><p>“好，我信你一次。我等到琴音苏醒再回意大利。在此期间，我想住在你这里。”</p><p>“免谈。我帮你订酒店，别打扰我和流川的二人世界。”</p><p>“兄弟感情抛之脑后了？”</p><p>“你一次次按掉我电话甚至把我拉黑的时候，想过兄弟感情了？”</p><p>“小彰，你要搞清楚，我是你大哥。”</p><p>“大哥更应该以身作则。”仙道不紧不慢地接道。</p><p>“是吗。那我只能赖着不走了，有本事将我扫地出门，报警也可以。”</p><p>“要我把爸搬出来？”</p><p>“老头子介入，恐怕倒霉的人是你吧？他会容忍你和同性在一起？”</p><p>“小蝉羽没告诉你？爸已经同意我们的事情了。流川是我正牌男朋友。”</p><p>“什么？老头子改吃素了？”</p><p>“爸中风之后脾气变了很多。”仙道一边说一边观察着崇原的神色，生怕不留神踩了地雷，又跟他闹翻，“这些年，爸一直一个人生活，没有续弦，身边也没有出现过任何女性……”</p><p>“行了，我和老头子八字不合。他以前对我极为严厉，稍有不慎，轻则怒骂，重则家法，对你却非常宠爱。要说家长喜欢乖一点的孩子无可厚非，不过偏心得太厉害，我总归不舒服啊。现在我倒是不在乎了。”</p><p>“我以为你心里明白爸为什么区别对待呢。”</p><p>“你想说什么就说，跟哥拐弯抹角没意思。”</p><p>“爸一早就打算把你培养成松海会的继承人。你走了以后，我就惨了。”</p><p>“你没去英国留学是爸从中作梗？”崇原像是一叶障目，倏地掀开了叶片，眼前明朗许多。</p><p>“对啊。你甩手就走，重担自然落在了我的肩上，没人管我扛不扛得住。妈不在了，长子离家，爸肯定希望能留住一个孩子。我想过出逃，但转念一想，连我都跑了，我们的家就真的散了。我劝你回国，存有私心，有你在，我肯定轻松多了，哪知道因此激怒了你，我又查不到你的具体位置。这番话憋了这么多年，其实早就变了味道。我只说这一次，听进去最好，听不进去无妨，反正无论发生过什么，你始终是我大哥。”</p><p>“小彰，你长大了……”崇原的记忆都停留在过去，仙道还是十几岁的孩子。千鹤子去世时，仙道哭都没怎么哭，大概过了小半年，有一天他放学回家，在夕阳中满脸都是泪水，不断地呼唤着“哥”。崇原刚和垣悟吵完架，一肚子火没地方撒，冲着仙道劈头盖脸一通骂。仙道哭得一抽一抽的，含混不清地说“国文作业要写《我的母亲》，我才想起来，我们的妈妈没有了”。真正渗透肺腑的悲伤从来不表现在当时，在经历过一段时间的沉淀后，一阵轻微的风就能把胸口吹出一个大洞。</p><p>崇原不知道为什么突然想起了这一幕，或许这是他唯一一次见到弟弟大哭吧。</p><p>“你不也长大了吗？哥，你就比我年长三岁而已，别在我面前摆出一副老成的样子。”</p><p>“老头子的身子骨还硬朗么？”</p><p>“揍你一顿都不成问题。”</p><p>这时，流川站在书房门口叫了声“仙道”。</p><p>兄弟二人同时抬起头循声看去。</p><p>流川怔了怔，觉得他们两个的眼神果然很相似。</p><p>“你在叫哪个呀？”崇原见到流川就高兴，将哀愁压了下去，笑着逗了他一句。</p><p>“小的那个。”</p><p>“喂，我可不想承认我小。”仙道无奈地注视着流川。</p><p>“既然老头子都不反对你们交往，以后你就叫我哥，方便区分。”崇原难得没有打击仙道。</p><p>“哥。”</p><p>“乖啦。帮我去拿几罐啤酒，假如有下酒菜就最好不过了。”</p><p>“哦。”流川点了点头，而后望着仙道说，“时山在我们家住几天，行吗？他不想伯母看见他脸上的伤。”</p><p>仙道对流川口中的“我们家”颇为满意，当即点头应允了：“行啊，我们家你说了算。”</p><p>崇原挑了下眉，紧跟着说道：“小枫，哥也在这里待上一段时间，好不好？”他一下子连称谓都变了，好像跟流川很熟似的。</p><p>“随便。”流川说完转身给崇原拿啤酒去了。</p><p>仙道一时得意忘形被崇原借机钻了空子，不由得横了他一眼。</p><p>崇原目的得逞，直接忽略掉仙道的眼神，反而冲他挑衅似的笑了笑。</p><p>仙道寻思：好不容易用真情感化了煤球，不再阻碍他和流川亲近。安逸了没几天，又来一个更加烦人的家伙，实在是……</p><p>崇原收敛起笑意，扭过头若有所思地望着玻璃窗外的阳光，那些刺目的光线仿佛戳进他的心坎了，一阵阵烧伤般灼热的痛感接踵而至。一是仙道直白地点破了垣悟近乎苛刻地约束自己的真正目的；二是琴音从明亮处坠入无底深渊的悲惨境地；三是因为回忆起与仙道有关的往事，产生了对已故母亲的缅怀之情。三者纠葛，复杂的念头在他的脑海中交错盘缠着。</p><p>直到流川送来啤酒和下酒菜，崇原才停止这些如同乱蝶翻飞般的思绪。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Chapter 76</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>76</p><p> </p><p>崇原喝了几罐冰啤酒，向流川借了件短袖，去浴室间洗澡了。他自己的衣服上沾了不少血迹，使得他联想到山岸那张令人窝火的脸，脱下后厌恶地丢进了垃圾桶里。</p><p>仙道拨通了越野的电话，告之山岸唆使债主企图绑走流川一事。</p><p>“抱歉，是我大意了。”越野没料到义龙组居然会相信山岸的话，公然挑衅松海会，不过仔细想了想，几个负责恫吓借贷者的底层成员而已，估计事先并不清楚流川的男友什么来头，以为用这种方法可以索要回借出去的巨款，“幸好崇原哥出手了，要不然流川真的被义龙组带走，我就难辞其咎了。”</p><p>“宏明，我没有责备你的意思。山岸友哉比我们想象中精明，身处绝地还能反击。”</p><p>“是的。不光嘴皮子厉害，手段也特别狠。我从他的情人绪方润子口中得知了当年琴音女士受伤的真相。”</p><p>“跟他有关？”</p><p>“对。山岸和琴音女士交往之前就欠了些债务。他跟绪方润子是在地下赌场认识的，两人可能嗜赌成性有共同话题吧，一拍即合。按照绪方润子的说法，琴音女士才是第三者。”</p><p>“原来山岸并非中途出轨，而是从一开始就欺瞒了琴音姐。”仙道的眼神沉了沉。</p><p>“山岸有没有喜欢过琴音女士现在不得而知，但主要目的是为了钱。事情败露后，琴音女士明确地提出离婚，山岸一直不肯签字。既然谈不拢，琴音女士就决定搜集山岸出轨的实质性证据，通过法律途径中止这段婚姻关系。就在她准备雇佣律师提出诉讼的前一晚，从住宅区的楼梯上摔了下去。世上哪有这么巧的事？除非是人为。绪方润子深知山岸薄情寡义，担心将来当他的替罪羔羊，所以偷偷地用手机拍了视频，秘密留存至今。”越野顿了顿，像是压抑住内心的怒火，“是山岸那个混蛋亲手把琴音女士推下去的。他买通了调查的警员，加上监控故障，此事就成了琴音女士深夜加班回家，疲劳所致。房产商赔了不少钱。这笔钱自然成了山岸和绪方润子的赌资，一分钱都没给流川。要说你家这位小朋友……真够迟钝的，光顾着打球，完全不了解社会险恶。”</p><p>仙道寻思：流川藏于内心深处对琴音的自责，多半源自于“疲劳所致”。</p><p>“仙道彰，我讲了一大堆，你在听吗？”</p><p>“流川那会儿还在念高中，身边又没有家长帮衬，他一个小孩子能怎么办啊？”仙道的心里忽然一酸。</p><p>“迟钝就是迟钝，换作你我，就算是国中也不可能吃这么大的亏还浑然不知。”</p><p>“不一样。流川的成长环境跟我们天差地别。或者说，琴音姐把他保护得很好。”</p><p>“算了，随你怎么说吧。”越野不想与仙道做无谓之争。</p><p>“这次我哥打伤了山岸，还被监控拍得一清二楚。山岸肯定会将此作为谈判的筹码。”</p><p>“崇原哥的脾气还是这么火爆……唉，适当教训一顿就行了。他倒好，差点把山岸给打残了。”越野无奈地叹了口气，“话说回来，崇原哥怎么突然回日本了？”</p><p>“重拾旧情吧。”</p><p>“啊？什么旧情？”</p><p>“暂时瞒着我爸。”仙道转移了话题，“我哥目前仍然心存芥蒂。”</p><p>“放心，我有分寸。”</p><p>“还有，山岸伤害琴音姐的真相不要告诉流川。我怕他一时难以接受，冲动闯祸。”仙道慎重地交待，“琴音姐现在的状况一天比一天好，等她恢复意识，由她决定要不要让流川知道前因后果。”</p><p>“照我推测，琴音女士应该和你持相同意见。有些事情，不知道也就没这回事了，一旦知道，总归会受到影响。”</p><p>“明天我去医院见见山岸友哉。”</p><p>“你没必要露面啊，省得惹上麻烦。”</p><p>“我确实怕麻烦，但他已经威胁到流川了。我不可能再置身事外，全权交由你处理。”</p><p>“……随你吧。”越野放弃劝说了，反正只要一涉及到流川，仙道那股散漫劲就荡然无存。</p><p> </p><p>时山为了表示感谢仙道的收留，五点左右订好了外卖。</p><p>最近休赛期，没有新的篮球比赛，流川只能反复看以前的片段回放。</p><p>时山躺在沙发上向母亲报备行踪，拍了流川的背影发送过去，母亲才肯相信他在队友家里住几天。末了，还絮絮叨叨地交待了一大堆，比如让他在外面不要做坏事之类的。尽管时山觉得母亲的叮嘱像是一种束缚，但还是耐心地回复信息。</p><p>崇原看着屏幕里跑来跑去的黑人球员，感觉都快得脸盲症了。他俯身捞过茶几上的遥控器，换了个频道。</p><p>流川蹙眉看向崇原，有些不满地说：“遥控器还我。”</p><p>“不行，我想看这部电影。”崇原看着屏幕里枪林弹雨的画面，故意跟他唱反调。</p><p>“电视机是我打开的。”</p><p>“是吗。”崇原关了电视，立马重新打开，换了个更为舒服的坐姿，笑着说，“我打开的。”</p><p>流川又不能直接抢，盘腿坐在原地生闷气。</p><p>“哥，我说你这人你幼不幼稚啊 ？”仙道上前夺下遥控器，就势抛给流川。</p><p>“谢了。”流川伸手捞接住，转过身立刻换回了球赛频道。</p><p>“什么呀，已经看了一个多小时的篮球赛了，而且看来看去好像都是同一场。”崇原掏了掏耳朵，把脚交叠着架在了茶几上，“这年头，亲情未免也太脆弱了吧？”</p><p>仙道没理他，拧开一瓶饮用水，倒了一些在煤球的饮水盆里。</p><p>煤球正在落地窗边打着转追自己的尾巴玩，听见仙道的呼唤声，撒腿跑了过去。</p><p>“流川，你把煤球带回来那天，我们不是说好，由你负责照顾它吗？现在怎么我变成饲养员了，连猫砂都是我在清理。你偷懒也要有个限度啊。”</p><p>流川假装没有听见仙道的抱怨，目光追随着突破重围后带球上篮的德瑞克。</p><p>仙道走近流川，轻轻地扯了扯他的耳朵，加重了语气：“不理我？”</p><p>“你自己说要和煤球拉近距离，我才把这个机会让给你的。”流川一本正经地回答。</p><p>仙道一时语塞，不知道该如何反驳，抬手拍了下流川的后脑勺：“顶嘴的本事见长啊。”</p><p>崇原看着吃瘪的弟弟，忍不住笑出声来，以调侃的口吻说道：“看来你家这个小鬼得好好管管了。”</p><p>“是啊是啊。”时山搁下手机，紧跟着接道，“流川在学校里都快拽得没边了。”</p><p>“时山的话我相信。”崇原点头附和。</p><p>“喂，你被人讨伐了，怎么无动于衷？”仙道见流川丝毫没有回击的意向。</p><p>“上次一对一，时山输我五个球，手下败将当然觉得我拽。至于你哥，我们不熟。”</p><p>“哪有五个球？明明四球好吗？那天、那天我身体不适，才会发挥失常的。否则你一个球都别想进。”时山连忙高声解释。</p><p>崇原被“不熟”二字无情地刺伤了，不由得低声嘟哝：“果然还是小时候可爱多了。”</p><p>没过多久，外卖小哥送餐上来了。</p><p>吃到一半的时候，仙道的手机响了，他一看是垣悟，突然想起答应了父亲今晚带流川回本家，连忙把电话接了起来。</p><p>“你和流川还没忙完？”</p><p>“我们来不了了，抱歉啊，爸。”仙道低声赔了个不是。</p><p>“刚才义龙组的新谷谦来过了，说是不慎得罪了我的两个儿子，恳请我原谅他，不要追究此事。我本来以为他误会流川是我的亲生儿子，聊了几句才知道，崇原回东京了。”垣悟似乎有点不悦，“仙道彰，可真有你的，什么事全都瞒着我，你眼里还有我这个父亲吗？难不成我对你太宽容，所以失去了一家之主的威信？”</p><p>“你先别动气。”仙道看了眼崇原，从椅子上站起身，离开餐桌走到了落地窗边，刻意压低了声音继续说，“有些事哥没能想通，给他一些时间。”</p><p>“十一年了！他还需要多少时间？等我入土以后吗？”垣悟悲怒交加，尾音听起来微微发颤，“带你哥即刻回本家，如若不然，让他这辈子都别回来了！”</p><p>“爸，你明知道哥是什么脾气，强制性的手段只会把他越推越远。”</p><p>垣悟深喘了一口气，平复过于激动的情绪，过了一会儿开口问道：“你哥还好吗？”</p><p>“看起来蛮不错的。也没有缺胳膊少腿。至于这些年他在国外的经历，我找机会跟他聊聊。”</p><p>“嗯……”垣悟语气颇为低落，重重地叹了口气，他像是有话要说，但最终还是选择了沉默。</p><p>仙道很清楚父亲对兄长寄予的厚望，即便被伤透了心，那份期许依旧不减当年。然而，心结易结难解，毕竟人之心念，是世间最难掌控的东西。他轻声劝慰了垣悟几句，抬眼望向窗外，天色渐黑，西面深蓝色的天际处似乎还残留着夕阳的红光，而高耸的建筑间恍如笼起了一层朦胧的雾气。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Chapter 77</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>77</p><p> </p><p>当晚，时山睡在了客厅的沙发上，崇原则霸占了流川的房间。</p><p>流川自然不情愿，站在门口冷冷地盯着盘腿坐在他床上的崇原。</p><p>“看什么呀？去跟你男朋友睡。”崇原拎过枕头，抛向流川，就势躺了下去，边打哈欠边说，“帮我把门带上，谢谢。”</p><p>流川抱着枕头，重重地甩上了房门，转过身气呼呼地闯入主卧室。</p><p>时山正仰面在玩手机，被“砰”的一声巨响吓得手一抖，手机险些就砸在了鼻子上，他皱起眉头嘟哝：“这小子搞什么啊……”</p><p>窝在猫窝里的煤球抬起脑袋看了看，发现没什么后续，继续蜷成了一团。</p><p>流川把枕头扔在仙道的床上，走进了浴室里。</p><p>仙道还在洗澡，隔着玻璃墙看见流川朦朦胧胧的身影，开口问道：“快十二点了，怎么还不睡？”</p><p>“你哥干嘛睡我的房间？”流川脱了衣服，推开淋浴间的玻璃门，低着头凑近仙道，“帮我洗头。”</p><p>“我哥总不可能和我一起睡吧？”仙道挤了些洗发水，揉在流川的头发上。</p><p>“明天我要去椎名大叔的店里做兼职，必须早起。”</p><p>“知道了，今晚我不碰你。”仙道按摩着流川的头皮，“力道可以吗？”</p><p>“嗯，很舒服。”流川直率地说。</p><p>“你倒是懂得享受。”</p><p>“我做了一百个俯卧撑，手没力气。”</p><p>“大晚上还锻炼？”仙道刚才在书房里看文件，确实听见客厅里吵吵闹闹的。</p><p>“我打球输给你哥了。”</p><p>“嗯？”仙道愣了一会儿，很快明白过来了，忍不住笑了笑，“电动游戏你肯定不是我哥的对手。”</p><p>“时山跟他是一伙的。”</p><p>“是吗。下次我帮你报仇。”仙道摘下花洒，“眼睛暂时不要睁开。”</p><p>“噢。”</p><p>仙道小心地冲洗干净流川头发上的泡沫，将花洒挂回原处。</p><p>流川抬起头，抹去脸上的水珠，用力地吸了吸鼻子，声音有些低哑了：“差点睡着了。”</p><p>仙道不自觉地吞咽了一下——皮肤白得几乎发亮的流川看起来迷人得要命。他难以自抑地有了反应，赶紧强迫自己移开了目光。</p><p>流川装作没看见仙道身体上的变化，明天去初原做兼职，肯定要站一整天，腰疼可不行。</p><p>仙道这方面一贯以来都遵从流川的意愿，就在他即将冷静的前一秒，却被流川握住了。</p><p>流川没说话，用劲把仙道按在玻璃墙上，一边吻他一边帮他解决。</p><p>“你这小鬼……进步很快嘛。”仙道搂住流川，深情地回吻他。</p><p>流川所有取悦恋人的技巧全都是仙道教的，一旦开了窍，便不再像当初似的既生涩又不懂轻重。</p><p>仙道不知这样算不算带坏了流川，但他的呼吸渐渐沉促无法思考，索性不去细想了。</p><p>事后，流川特别不好意思，匆匆洗完澡，套上睡裤就跑出浴室，钻进了被子里。</p><p>仙道只在卧室里留了一盏昏暗的落地灯，上了床从身后抱住流川，轻轻吻了吻他的耳朵，用带着笑意的话音说道：“笨蛋，有什么好难为情的？被摸的人明明是我。”</p><p>流川忽然翻了个身压住仙道，侧过脸枕在他的肩膀上。</p><p>“今晚你又没喝醉，干嘛像那晚一样睡在我身上。你很重诶，快下去啦。”仙道拍了下流川的臀部，“听话。”</p><p>流川以鼻音低沉地“唔”了一声，明确地回答：“我不要。”</p><p>“你现在一天比一天任性，真是伤脑筋啊。”仙道费劲地挪动了一下身子，调整好睡姿，一手搂着流川的腰，一手抚摸他后脑勺还有些潮湿的头发。</p><p>“我只在你面前这样。”流川说完犹豫片刻，接着试问了一句，“你怎么毁了山岸的人生？”</p><p>“那家伙告诉你的？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“他是咎由自取。”提及山岸，仙道语气中隐约透出一丝厌烦的意味。</p><p>“你不要为了这种人弄脏你的手。不值得。”流川看着那盏落地灯，目光显得颇为柔和，他认真地说，“我想和你一起好好生活下去，不希望你被我过去的经历牵制住。”</p><p>“被过去牵制住的人应该不是我吧？从警署回来之后，你的情绪就有点反常。”</p><p>“……看出来了？”</p><p>“你该不会以为你掩饰得很好吧？我在等你向我开口，要不然我问了也白问。”</p><p>“其实没什么可说的，我就是相当讨厌山岸而已。”</p><p>“我明白。”</p><p>“如果他找你麻烦，你得告诉我。我有能力保护你。”</p><p>“好啊。”仙道一口答应了。</p><p>“你在敷衍我。”流川对他的爽快产生了质疑。</p><p>“我敷衍你干嘛呀？我知道你很能打，可我也不赖啊。”仙道温存地拍着流川的后背，“你明天不是要早起吗？快睡吧。”</p><p>“嗯。”流川微微地点了点头，就这样趴在仙道的身上入睡了。</p><p> </p><p>翌晨，是个阴天。东京上空笼罩着灰蒙蒙的云雾。</p><p>流川换好衣服出门了，时山反正闲着无聊，跟他一起去了椎名大叔的料理店帮忙。</p><p>崇原听到响动，睡眼惺忪地起床了，走到客厅看见仙道坐在餐桌前吃东西，抓了抓头发，问道：“不是暑假吗？流川这么早出去干嘛。”</p><p>“打工。”</p><p>“打工？”崇原用手掌根部揉了揉眼睛，难以置信地说，“你连自己的男朋友都养不起？”</p><p>“流川不需要。”仙道看向他，“牙刷给你放在洗手台上的杯子里了。”</p><p>“谢了。”崇原没再干涉仙道和流川的相处方式，转身走进盥洗室里洗漱。</p><p>吃完早餐，仙道开车载着崇原前往山岸所在的医院。</p><p>越野担心仙道压不住崇原的脾气，假使在公共场所直接要了山岸的性命，恐怕越加难以收拾残局，遂即刻通知了须贺，让他提前赶至医院正门口。</p><p>须贺见到崇原格外高兴，当众大力地拥抱住他，笑嘻嘻地说：“大哥你总算回来了！”</p><p>“听说你嫁给了浅谷家的儿子？”崇原不光知道这件事，还从蝉羽那里收到不少婚礼当天的照片，“你穿白无垢的样子蛮好看的。”</p><p>“你也取笑我？”须贺懊恼地打了崇原一拳，就势搭住他的肩膀，“今晚去酒吧喝几杯？”</p><p>“新婚燕尔，不用在家陪你先生？”</p><p>“行了啊。假如非要划分清楚这段婚姻关系，那么，浅谷才是我老婆。”须贺稍稍扬起下巴，当然，这句话当着浅谷的面他不敢说。</p><p>“是你把小彰带上这条路的吧？”</p><p>“怎么可能？这小子对流川一眼倾心，喜欢得不得了，我劝都劝不住。”须贺扭头看了眼跟在后边的仙道，“是吧？仙道彰。”</p><p>仙道微微挑了下眉梢，算是默认了这桩事。</p><p>崇原不明意味地笑了笑，以随意的口吻说道：“但愿小彰不是贪图一时新鲜。”</p><p>“不可能啦。如果是这样的话，新鲜劲早就过去了。”须贺摆摆手直接否决了崇原，“大哥，你这个弟弟的为人你还不清楚嘛？”</p><p>“我离开太多年了，时过境迁，他已经不是原先那个小鬼头了，不是吗？”</p><p>“你还好意思说？这么执拗干嘛呀。国外有什么好的？往后就留在东京吧。”</p><p>“目前我还不能确定，视情况而定。”</p><p>“行吧，那我就不啰嗦了，你好好考虑考虑。”</p><p>仙道清楚，东京在崇原的心中是令他感到痛楚的根源。毋宁说，这些熟悉的场景容易使他越加鲜明地回忆起母亲当年遭遇得不幸。毕竟，仙道自己亦如此。尤其住在本家时，每当看到母亲生前的衣着、首饰，都会忍不住睹物思人，宛若细小的芒刺扎在心坎上。</p><p>“啊，好。”崇原漫不经心地点点头。</p><p>很快，他们搭乘电梯到了山岸的病房门口，出乎意料的是，池鲤鲋居然已经在场了。</p><p>“老爷不放心，派我过来的。”池鲤鲋穿着黑色的西服，表情看起来颇为严肃，他微微欠身向崇原施礼，“大少爷，多年不见，别来无恙？”</p><p>“你还在为老头子办事啊？我以为你早就退休了。”崇原双手插在裤袋里，悠闲地走到池鲤鲋旁边，“不过对付一个小角色而已，何必如此大费周章？”</p><p>山岸的脸肿得吓人，盯着崇原咬牙切齿地说：“给我多少钱都没用！你和流川枫就等着吃牢饭吧！”</p><p>“是吗。”仙道不屑地勾了下唇角，眼中却没有任何笑意，他拉了张椅子坐在床边，“那么请问你把琴音姐从楼梯上推下去导致她至今深度昏迷，该如何定罪？”</p><p>“你在胡说什么！”山岸的脸色微微一变，“你有证据吗？”</p><p>“抱歉，我有。绪方润子暗中拍下了你整个犯罪过程。”仙道只想今日做出了断，底牌直接亮了出来，“家父有私人聘请的律师团，即便不采用非常手段，也能让你下半辈子在监狱里不见天日。假如不信，你大可以再度挑衅，我有的是时间陪你周旋。”</p><p>“绪方润子！”山岸狠狠地念了一遍昔日情人的名字。</p><p>崇原这才知道令琴音变成植物人的罪魁祸首就是山岸，无异于火上浇油，当即怒不可遏地上前揪住他的衣领，朝着他的脸就是一拳。</p><p>“大哥，冷静点。”须贺补了一脚，才装腔作势地把崇原拽开。</p><p>山岸的牙齿被打落了，捂着嘴不断地叫唤着，鲜血从指缝里流了出来。</p><p>池鲤鲋保持沉默，全当什么事都没发生，冷眼旁观着山岸痛苦的表情。</p><p>“你想扳倒我？少他妈白日做梦。”崇原像是暴躁的猛兽，眼中凶光毕露，“琴音怎么对不起你了？你骗光她的钱、侵占她的房产，是她自己犯糊涂相信你的鬼话，我暂且可以不追究。可是你连她的性命也想一并夺走？我今天非把你的手卸了不可。”</p><p>“大哥，别冲动别冲动。”须贺一面规劝着崇原，一面又重重地踹了山岸一脚。</p><p>“大少爷，须贺少爷，差不多了。”池鲤鲋开口说道。</p><p>“山岸友哉，我给你两条路走。一是永远离开东京，彻底消失。二是用你的方法继续跟我们耗下去。当然，有过这一次教训，我不可能再让你有任何接近流川的机会。至于我的家庭背景，想必池鲤鲋已经告诉你了。以我父亲目前在东京的势力，你觉得他会容忍一个企图伤害他小儿子的人存活于世吗？”</p><p>“流川枫是松海会会长的小儿子？……我怎么从来不知道这回事？”山岸因为剧痛，话音听起来含糊不清，他的眼睛里显露出恐惧的神色。</p><p>“你不知道的事情远不止这一件。你不是在新谷谦的手下面前声称流川傍了个有钱的男朋友吗？恰恰相反，是我傍上他了。我所拥有的一切，甚至我的性命，全都属于他一人。”仙道靠在椅背上，墨蓝色的眼眸宛如暗潮汹涌的深海，看起来却极为平静，“请问你想好选哪条路了吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Chapter 78</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>78</p><p> </p><p>初原最近的生意每况愈下，椎名有意物色一间闹市区的店面重新开张，不过他的想法遭到了家人们的反对，一来繁华地段的租金高得离谱，二来同行竞争激烈，稍有不慎恐怕会面临倒闭。更何况，就算初原再不济，至少有熟客光顾，维持生计尚不成问题，没必要冒险。对此，椎名颇感不快，但身为一家之主，肩负着的责任不允许他一意孤行，所以只能放弃这个打算另谋出路，他印了些暑期优惠套餐的传单，希望借此可以招徕新的顾客，毕竟他对自己的料理水准还是相当有信心的。</p><p>流川今天的工作任务就是负责把传单发出来，时山一定要无偿参与，并且大言不惭地说，他的长相绝对能够吸引很多年轻的女孩子。然而，时山反倒更受阿姨们的青睐，一个个都说他看起来很像自己的初恋情人。</p><p>“真是太奇怪了，为什么那些路过的女生看都不看我一眼？”时山沮丧地叹了口气。</p><p>“可能她们还没有初恋情人。”流川板着脸用那些阿姨的搭讪借口回答了他的疑问。</p><p>“说起初恋情人……我的初恋在国小六年级，她国中跟着父母去瑞士了。”时山笑着递出一张传单，用手肘轻轻撞了下流川，“老实说，你小子长得挺帅的，只可惜喜欢同性。你的初恋是某个小男生吗？”</p><p>“不是。”流川心想，仙道这种精明老练的家伙，和小男生完全沾不上边。</p><p>“这么说，你喜欢过异性？”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“你的初恋既不是小男生，也并非异性？”时山有些摸不着头脑了。</p><p>“废话真多。”</p><p>“态度不要这么恶劣嘛。”时山无意中瞥见了在街道对面的近泽跟梨穗，同行的还有一个戴着眼镜的女孩子，他振臂高喊道，“队长！梨穗！”</p><p>近泽一听是时山的声音，转过脸应了一声，而后与梨穗还有戴眼镜的女孩子穿过人群熙攘的街道，走到他的跟前。</p><p>“我们球队两大主力前锋怎么在街上发传单？”近泽调侃道。</p><p>“喂，你们两个打架了？”梨穗轻易就发觉了流川和时山脸上的淤青。</p><p>“说来话长，不提也罢，反正没出什么大事。”时山笑着搪塞过去了，他视线转向戴眼镜的姑娘，岔开了话题，“这位是？”</p><p>“你们好。我叫今田真希。”真希的目光在流川身上打了几转，小声地说，“流川君还记得我吗？前阵子我托梨穗送过一封信给你，可是你没有收下。”</p><p>流川记起这件事了，因为那天他冲仙道发了顿脾气。现在回想起来，或许是觉得当时仙道似乎向着别人，又无所谓自己收到情书什么的，才会感到郁闷失落吧。</p><p>时山莫名觉得气氛变得有点儿尴尬起来了，赶紧把手里的传单分发给近泽等人，一边说道：“初原正在搞活动，传单上的套餐全部七折优惠，很划算诶。”</p><p>“是吗？”梨穗当即会意，看着传单上的烤鳗鱼套餐，挽住真希的手臂提议道，“要不我们就在这家店里吃午饭？我请你。”</p><p>“那我先走一步了，我外婆让我帮她把院子里的杂草清理干净。”近泽从钱包里拿了几张纸币塞给梨穗，“有事打电话给我。”</p><p>“谢啦！”梨穗把钱放进了小挎包里。</p><p>发完传单，流川和时山带着两个女孩子折返初原。</p><p>椎名的女儿小楠最近也在店里帮忙，她还在念国中三年级，个子偏瘦小，笑起来脸上有两个深深的酒窝，十分可爱。见到有客人进来，以清脆的嗓音欢迎她们的到来。</p><p>“你好。”梨穗觉得这个小姑娘充满了朝气，叫人眼前一亮。</p><p>真希的性格比较内向，加上流川在场，她显得更为拘谨了，跟着小楠在矮桌旁坐了下来。</p><p>在厨房里刷洗蛤蜊的椎名，撩开鲤鱼帘子，探出头低声询问流川：“认识的？”</p><p>“我们球队的经理和她的朋友。”</p><p>“实在太不好意思了，还要叫你的同学过来捧场。我会额外多赠送她们几样配菜的。”椎名最近情绪比较低落，大概内心想做的事情被家人们制止了，以致看起来满脸不高兴似的，他短促地叹了口气，没再说什么，转身返回厨房里继准备今日可能要用到的常用食材。</p><p>流川担虑仙道会去找山岸，趁这会儿比较闲空，走到门口拨通了他的电话，开门见山地问道：“你在哪里？”</p><p>“酒店。”</p><p>“哦。”流川眉头倏地皱了起来，“……你在酒店干嘛？”</p><p>“载我哥过来拿他的随身物品。你不是同意让他住在我们家里吗？”仙道从他的语气中听出了一丝紧张，“你该不会以为我明目张胆地带人开房间吧？”</p><p>流川没有接过话茬，继续问道：“你没有去找山岸友哉？”</p><p>时山突然从门口蹿了出来，高声叫道：“仙道哥！快来初原，你的情敌登场了。据说是我们学校数物系的女学霸！”</p><p>“胡说什么？你给我闭嘴！大白痴。”流川抬起脚踹了他一下。</p><p>“嗯？情敌？”仙道借机避开了流川的问题，将话题轻松地转移了，故作不悦地说道，“小朋友，你背着我和别人在约会吗？”</p><p>“我才没有。”流川本就是较真的性格，以极其严肃的口吻否认了。</p><p>“看来我得盯紧一点啦。这样吧，待会儿我过来吃午饭，四个人，帮我留好位置。”</p><p>“你相信时山的话？”流川垂下眼睛，闷闷不乐地把脚边的一颗小石子踢远了。</p><p>“笨蛋，逗你的。我不认为有谁能够轻松地从我手里把你抢走。”仙道笑着说，“一个上午没见到你，有点想你了，但是又不能妨碍你做兼职或者直接带你回家，所以我请我哥他们来初原吃饭，陪你一会儿再走，没关系吧？”</p><p>“知道了。我先进去帮忙了。”</p><p>“好。我们大概半小时以后到。”</p><p>流川本以为仙道口中的四个人指得是他自己、崇原、须贺以及浅谷，但没想到，并不是浅谷，而是垣悟的心腹助手池鲤鲋。之前由于垣悟的关系，两人正面交锋了好几次，流川还打伤过池鲤鲋手底下的人。这会儿在打工的场所碰见，他多少感到有些尴尬。</p><p>池鲤鲋从垣悟那里获悉仙道与流川的恋情，倒也不觉得很意外，好像早就看出端倪似的。他稍稍欠身向流川打了个招呼。</p><p>小楠年纪不大，却异常机灵，一眼就看出门口几人非富即贵，热情地招呼他们进店入座。</p><p>崇原不满仙道放山岸一条生路的做法，沉着脸一句话都没说。假使没有池鲤鲋和须贺按着，他至少会废了山岸的手——就是这双手，将琴音推入黑暗的深渊中。正因为这种暴戾的情绪，使得崇原清晰地意识到琴音的重要性。他这才知道，琴音不知从什么时候起，已然寄宿于自己的内心深处，仿佛是一种最为澄澈的存在。有了这样的觉悟，追悔之情油然而生，崇原甚至感到内疚，不由得设想如果他留在日本，或许就可以阻止琴音落入山岸的圈套。可人世间所有发生过的事情，从来都没有转圜的余地。</p><p>仙道在路上给流川买了块芝士蛋糕，笑着塞给他，低声问道：“累不累啊？”</p><p>“不累。上午就发了些传单。”流川拽着仙道坐到了位置上，“吃什么？”</p><p>须贺盘腿坐着，指尖夹了根点燃的烟，眯起眼睛仰视着流川：“小哥，招待客人怎么能这么粗鲁？我要向老板投诉你，扣你工资。”</p><p>小楠不知道流川和他们认识，连忙替他道歉：“叔叔，对不起。”</p><p>“啊？叔叔？”须贺恼火地说，“小姑娘，我看起来有这么老吗？”</p><p>小楠感觉须贺不像是什么斯文的正经男人，吓得往后退了一步，支支吾吾不知道该说什么。</p><p>“别吓唬小孩子。”流川毫不客气地踢了须贺一脚，偏过头对小楠说，“我朋友。”</p><p>“唔。”小楠点了点头，惊惧的心情才有所平复。</p><p>“你信不信我把你的脚剁了？”须贺拿起筷子，正准备打向流川的脚踝，不过被仙道一把按住了。</p><p>“须贺诚，你想干嘛？”仙道不悦地盯着他。</p><p>“哎哟，我又不会下狠劲，稍微教训一下这个嚣张的小鬼也不行？你没看见他踢我吗？”</p><p>“没看见。”仙道面不改色地说。</p><p>“简直没有天理，再这么下去，流川肯定被你惯得越发目中无人。”</p><p>“他眼里有我就行了。”仙道端正了坐姿。</p><p>池鲤鲋在仙道的神色中看出他对流川用情至深，心想：老爷选择默认果然是明智之举。如若不然，以少爷和流川两人的性格，一个四两拨千斤，一个遇强则强，势必会演变成一场难以化解的家庭矛盾且结局肯定惨淡。想到这里，池鲤鲋不禁多看了流川几眼，不知怎的，觉得他比从前顺眼多了。</p><p>梨穗从洗手间方向走过来，看见仙道立马激动地跟他打招呼，迷妹相态展露无遗，高高兴兴地寒暄了一番才回到自己的座位上。</p><p>有希压低声音询问：“梨穗，刚刚我听见那位穿灰蓝色衬衫的先生说什么流川君眼里有他就行了。所以他也是流川君的追求者之一？”</p><p>“唔……”梨穗显出踌躇不决的样子，小心翼翼地说，“有希，原先是我情报错误，以为流川单身所以帮你转交了告白信。事实上……他有恋人的。”</p><p>“啊，我明白了，难怪你会把情书原封不动地带回来。我还以为是我太差劲了呢。”有希伏下身趴在矮桌，“流川君不光自己长得帅，男朋友居然也这么帅，感觉他们在一起好般配啊。”</p><p>梨穗伸手拍拍有希的肩膀，安抚她失落的情绪。</p><p>“我没事啦。”有希摘下眼镜，揉了揉潮湿的眼角，她如释重负般叹了口长气，很快又露出了腼腆的笑容。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Chapter 79</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>79</p><p> </p><p>梨穗和有希吃完饭就去逛街了。仙道一行人则逗留到下午一点多才起身告辞。</p><p>池鲤鲋下午有事，先行开着他的车离开了。</p><p>这会儿，店里已经没有其他客人了，小楠正在收拾矮桌上盛放寿司的小碟子。</p><p>仙道抬手捏了下流川的耳垂，问道：“傍晚你还要去鹤田先生的便利店吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“那我十一点半接你下班。”</p><p>“我坐公车回来。”</p><p>“少来，上次你也这么说，结果在公车上睡着了，最后还不是我深更半夜按照你发给我的定位去终点站附近找你？”仙道显出一副无奈的模样。</p><p>“那次是意外。”流川想起这件糗事，面子有点挂不住。</p><p>“我可不希望这样的意外再发生一次。万一你遇上夜归寻衅的小混混，把人打伤了我还得帮你善后。”</p><p>“你给我差不多一点。”流川拽着仙道使其转了个身，然后果决地把他推出了店外，“不送。”</p><p>仙道回过头飞快地在流川的脸上啄了一口，对他任性粗暴的举动一笑了之：“走啦。”</p><p>“喂。”流川叫住他，稍稍别过脸低声叮嘱道，“路上小心。”</p><p>“知道了，老婆。”仙道像是不要命似的以轻浮的语气调戏流川。</p><p>流川愣了一会儿才反应过来，立刻恼火地给了他一拳：“你想死吗？”</p><p>椎名的呼喊声从厨房里传出：“流川，麻烦你去储藏室里搬箱清酒可以吗？”</p><p>“好。”流川应了一声，冷冷地盯着仙道，“你再敢这么喊我，我饶不了你。”</p><p>“随时奉陪。”仙道若无其事地挑了下眉。</p><p>流川忍不住又揍了他一拳，才忿忿地转身朝储藏室方向走去。</p><p>须贺站在不远处抽烟，搭住崇原的肩膀拍了一拍，问道：“大哥，心情还没有好一点？”</p><p>崇原依旧保持沉默，心事重重地抽了口烟，缓缓地把烟气吐了出来。</p><p>“山岸友哉选择生路，意味着舍弃了所有的尊严，不过那小子搞不好根本就没有尊严吧。管他呢，反正他已经像条丧家犬似的滚出东京了。倘若他敢回来，不光是我们，义龙组同样也不会放过他的。”</p><p>“我只是替琴音感到不值。”崇原低头弹了下烟灰。</p><p>“有什么值不值的？谁都会不慎摔倒几次的。”</p><p>“是吗？”</p><p>“抓着过去不放，其实解决不了任何问题，反而会缠着你的双脚，无法前行。”</p><p>崇原心内一片茫然，不知道往前走有什么意义，又该走向何处。</p><p>“大哥，这些年你在国外过得怎么样？”须贺觉得过多的规劝和开解有可能会引起崇原的反感，因此迅速地岔开了话题，打探他在意大利的生活。</p><p>“还行。朋友引荐我加入了‘黑翼’。”</p><p>“……那个神秘的杀手组织？”</p><p>“嗯。与其说是杀手，不如说是一群无名无姓的嗜血之徒，拿命换钱罢了。成员之间互不往来，谁也不知道对方平时是干什么的。前几年我退出了，钱在巴勒莫开了间餐厅。”</p><p>“巴勒莫不是黑手党的老巢么？”</p><p>“对啊，我那间餐厅所在的街区，到处都是满脸刺青的黑手党。刚开张那段日子确实不好过，这些人时常来我的店里滋事，幸好我在黑翼接受过训练，对付他们不成问题。况且，我手里还有一批军火，足以起到威慑作用。后来，这些小子算是跟我不打不相识吧，慢慢也就化敌为友了。”</p><p>仙道从初原门口走过来，开口问道：“你们聊完了吗？”</p><p>“我还以为你会把流川一起带走呢。每天都要上演这种难舍难分的剧情，我都看腻了。”须贺故作嫌弃地说。</p><p>“的确没有浅谷殴打你来得精彩，我看了这么多年仍旧充满期待。”</p><p>“是我大发慈悲让着他好吗？要不然他早就向我跪地求饶了。”只要浅谷不在场，须贺骨子里的那股嚣张劲便展露无遗。</p><p>“小彰，我想去一趟附属医院。”沉默在旁的崇原冒出了一句话。</p><p>“好。”仙道把车钥匙抛给须贺，“你开车，我休息一会儿。”</p><p>“你原先那台跑车呢？商务车开起来不爽。”须贺边说边拉开驾驶室的门。</p><p>“停在车库里。”仙道坐进了后车厢，靠在椅背上回答，“街区就别想着飙车什么的了，被巡警盯上肯定穷追不舍。”</p><p>“知道了。”须贺发动了引擎，“不是我吹牛，东京能追得上我的巡警恐怕还没有出生。”</p><p>“行了，车神，快走吧。”崇原不耐烦地接了一句。</p><p>“突然感觉像是回到了很多年前似的。”须贺调转车头，驶入车道，“大哥你载着我们去游戏厅打电动，途中还给我们买了章鱼烧，不知道为什么，现如今买不到那么好吃的章鱼烧了。”</p><p>“说起来，当时我连驾照都没有。你们俩小子也不怕死，跳上车就跟着我走了。”提起以前在日本的往事，崇原的声调和缓了许多。</p><p>“啊？原来你没有驾照啊！”须贺惊诧地提高了声音。</p><p>“是啊，现在我也没有。上个月超速被吊销了。”</p><p>“亏我小时候还觉得你开车的样子很帅呢。居然是无证驾驶。”须贺不禁感叹道。</p><p>仙道忙着跟流川发简讯，没空与兄长和挚友一起回忆从前。相处时间越长，他越觉得流川十分有趣，言语间偶尔表现出来的孩子气也颇为可爱。</p><p>“你对着手机笑什么啊？”崇原困惑地看向仙道。</p><p>“大哥，别管他，这小子已经彻底陷入爱情的深渊，无可救药了。”须贺见怪不怪地说。</p><p>三人两点左右抵达附属医院，在住院部大厅里遇到了抱着一束紫色洋桔梗的千樱子。</p><p>“咦？崇原，你这臭小子回国了怎么不打电话给我？”</p><p>“打算邀请你一起共进晚餐，不知道阿姨肯不肯赏脸？”</p><p>“最近我在节食诶，恐怕只能吃些蔬菜沙拉之类的。”千樱子挽住了崇原的手臂，“让阿姨猜猜你来日本的原因。唔，是为了探望你青梅竹马一起长大的琴音吧？”</p><p>仙道默默地叹了口气，又开始懊悔当年没有紧跟着崇原，否则流川也是他的小竹马了。</p><p>须贺体贴地接过千樱子怀中的花束，走到电梯前按了上箭头。</p><p>电梯门打开后，他们先后进入了电梯厢，没过一会儿就到了琴音所在的楼层。</p><p>从电梯口到病房的并不遥远，但崇原却觉得这段走廊格外漫长。</p><p>仙道轻轻地推开了病房的门。</p><p>崇原的心蓦地拎了起来，他深喘了一口气，看清了躺在病床上的琴音。</p><p>千春刚午休醒来，快速地整理完头发和衣服，起身恭敬地施礼。</p><p>“愣着干嘛？进来吧。”千樱子拉住崇原的手，把他带到病床旁边。</p><p>须贺将花束交给千春，他是头一次见到琴音，心想：流川家的基因太强了，姐姐居然也长得这么好看。</p><p>崇原静默地伫立在原地，注视着童年至少年时期最要好的朋友，一种酸楚感首先冒了出来，琴音曾经坐在钢琴前弹奏乐曲的姿影宛若闪烁的亮光，浮现在他的脑海里。被尘封的那段岁月一忽而挣脱时光的枷锁，以飞快的速度奔涌而至。</p><p>“……琴音。流川琴音。”崇原念着琴音的名字，目光逐渐深沉起来，良久，他轻声低语道，“我回来了。”</p><p>不过，琴音毫无反应，监视器上的心跳频率没有太大的波动。</p><p>崇原的神色变得有些复杂，失望地寻思：琴音可能不记得他了。</p><p>这一句“我回来了”能代表什么呢？毕竟两个人从来都没有任何见面的约定。</p><p>千春眯着眼睛看了崇原好一会儿才认出来，激动地叫道：“啊，大少爷，是您呀！”她说完觉察有些失态，赶紧又欠身行了个礼。</p><p>“千春？”崇原离开时，千春还没有现在这么老，如今她双鬓的头发已然斑白。</p><p>“大少爷您还记得我，是我的荣幸。”千春虽然身为仆人，但是对仙道家怀有极深的感情，像是终于盼到了自己家的孩子回来似的，不觉高兴地红了眼眶，连话音都微微发颤了，“能再见到您实在太好了。老爷这些年万分惦挂您，常常在您的卧房门口唉声叹气。”</p><p>“老头子差遣你来照顾琴音的？”</p><p>“嗯，病房也是老爷安排的。”</p><p>崇原抬眼望向仙道：“老头子看在你的面子才会如此妥善吧？”</p><p>“不完全是。流川搭救了长南以后，爸想方设法希望还了这份人情。不过流川怎么都不肯接受。他们的关系一度闹得很僵。爸威逼利诱都没用，又不愿意认输，所以只能将好意转移到了琴音姐的身上。”</p><p>“流川挺有能耐嘛，东京敢忤逆老头子的年轻人屈指可数。”</p><p>“大哥，你现在可能不了解流川，过段日子你就明白了。我估计这小鬼还处于叛逆期呢。当初我陪仙道去东大找他，第一次见面就横得不得了，气得我差点拔枪了。”</p><p>“我倒觉得流川这种性格挺好的。过于懦弱且不敢坚持己见的人压不住小彰。”</p><p>“不是仙道压着流川么？”须贺的理解能力时好时坏，朝着另一个方向思考了，“对了，你有没有成功啊，是不是还停滞在牵手睡觉的纯情阶段？我说，你该不会那方面真的有问题吧？”</p><p>千樱子咳嗽了几声，佯装嗔怒地瞪着须贺：“小诚，你说话还是这么不分场合呀。当着我和千春的面直白地谈论这种话题，不觉得有失妥当吗？”</p><p>“我跟仙道开玩笑开习惯了。阿姨你们不要介意啊。”须贺笑着拍了拍后脖颈。</p><p>仙道无可奈何地叹了口气，此事被须贺嘲笑过不下十次，但他不愿意把自己和流川的私事拿出来当作朋友间的谈资。反正只要流川知道他没问题就行了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Chapter 80</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>80</p><p> </p><p>下午四点，流川和时山发完了所有的传单，回初原跟椎名打了声招呼就收工了。</p><p>时山应武田的邀请去参加与女大学生们的聚餐，原想拽着流川一同前往，不过担心他的出现会盖过自己的风头，加上很可能令仙道不悦，于是果决地放弃了这个念头，独自欣然赴约。</p><p>流川在站牌下等公车的时候，无意中听见旁边两个高中生正在讨论给他们的女朋友送什么礼物。他不由得寻思：除了作为狐狸摆件和饼干回礼的那个钥匙扣以外，自己好像没有送过仙道其他礼物。</p><p>“对恋人当然要好一点啊，不然干嘛交往嘞？”其中一个男生笑嘻嘻地说。</p><p>流川等的那路公车在站牌下停靠了，他上了公车，刷完交通卡，坐在靠窗的位置上。</p><p>车窗外的天空依旧阴蒙蒙的，像是要下雨似的。</p><p>流川在商业区的站点下车，穿过街道走进了一座商厦，逛了一圈最终在一位热情的导购小姐地极力推荐之下，给仙道买了件小众品牌的深蓝色衬衫。他在店里试穿了，上身效果很满意，感觉仙道穿起来应该会更加合适。</p><p>“假如那位先生不喜欢，一周之内是可以退换的。”导购小姐将票据折叠好，放进了装着衬衫的纸袋里。</p><p>“嗯。”流川拎过纸袋，莫名有点儿局促，微微地点了点头，转身离开了这家衬衫店。</p><p>“请慢走，欢迎下次光临。”导购小姐送流川到门口，欠身向他施了个礼。</p><p>流川有些吃不准仙道是否中意这份礼物，这家伙挂在衣柜里的高档衬衫实在太多了。</p><p>走出商厦没多久，东京都下起了无声的细雨，空气随之变得新鲜起来，翻涌着草木的气息。</p><p>此处离鹤田便利店已经不远了，步行大概只要十五分钟就够了。</p><p>流川拿出双肩包里以前向仙道借得那把三折伞，本来说要归还的，但第二天他就把仙道拉进了黑名单，之后两人走到了一起，这把伞仍旧在他这里，今天正好派上了用场。</p><p>雨势渐渐大了起来，雨点落在伞面上沙沙作响，天地间水茫茫一片。</p><p>流川赶到便利店刚好是换班的时间。阳子正在往冰柜里添置夏日热卖的饮料。</p><p>“美惠身体不适，已经先走了。”阳子头也不回地说。</p><p>阳子前阵子知道了流川和仙道的恋情，对流川的态度冷淡极了，倒不是歧视同性情侣，而是身为美惠最要好的朋友，多少有点儿无法接受。</p><p>流川至今都不知道美惠曾暗恋自己，更没有觉察到阳子的改变，“哦”了一声，去更衣室换工作服了。</p><p>阳子叹了口气，弯下身拎起一打可乐，一罐罐整齐地放进冰柜里。其实她心里明白，若是将美惠如今的失意迁怒于流川，压根儿就站不住脚。毕竟流川从未有过暗示或者冒犯美惠的举动。他有选择情感的自由，确实没义务非顾及暗恋者的感受不可。想到这里，阳子又叹了口气，只希望美惠对流川的喜欢可以尽早消失，这样一来，悲伤则会随之过去。</p><p>雨一直下到十点才渐渐停歇。行路旁沾满雨水的树叶在灯光的照耀下隐隐发亮。</p><p>流川打包了便利店里的生活垃圾，拿到外面去丢掉。</p><p>这阵子街道在整修，离便利店最近的垃圾桶被暂时搬到了一个巷子口。</p><p>流川按分类将垃圾依次扔进对应的垃圾桶内，正准备转身离开，昏暗的巷子里忽然传来一阵女孩子的笑声，还夹杂着几个男人的声音，含含混混不是很清晰。他停下脚步望了望，皱着眉头寻思：怎么听起来像是蝉羽的声音？</p><p>“这小妞肯定未成年啊。”</p><p>“搞不好是第一次诶……”</p><p>后边的话流川就听不清楚了，因为女孩大叫了一声，他不及细想，扭头冲进了巷子里。</p><p>借着微弱的天光，流川认出了女孩，果然是蝉羽，她的裙子已经被一个黄头发的男人撕开了。</p><p>“蝉羽。”流川弯身拾起地上一根废弃的钢管，上前狠狠地把那个男人打跪在地。</p><p>蝉羽看起来像是神志不清似的，朝着流川一个劲地傻笑。</p><p>流川趁机将蝉羽拉过来护在身后，就势踹开企图攻击自己的另一个男人。</p><p>“我是一只蝴蝶……我会飞哦……”蝉羽口齿不清地说着胡话。</p><p>“你们给她吃了什么？”流川的眉头皱得更深了。</p><p>黄头发的男人痛得龇牙咧嘴，直起身凶狠地盯着流川：“你他妈是谁啊？关你屁事。”</p><p>“飞啊……我要飞……”蝉羽的身子软绵绵的，说完又笑了起来，像是喝醉了酒似的。</p><p>“大哥，跟这小子啰嗦什么？”短发男人从身后抽出一把匕首，阴测测地说，“识相的就赶紧滚，不要坏了我们的好事，否则……”</p><p>流川一只手抱着蝉羽不敢放下她，一手跟眼前这几个家伙搏斗，好不容易才将他们打得抱头逃走。</p><p>蝉羽伸开双臂，仰着头继续重复自己是一只会飞的蝴蝶。</p><p>流川挨了两刀，顾不得刺痛的伤口，稍稍平复了一下气息，扛起蝉羽跑回便利店。</p><p>阳子抬眼看见流川手臂上全是血从外面冲进来，吓了一跳，赶紧走出收银台，帮他扶住蝉羽，声音颤抖地问道：“出什么事了？”</p><p>“看着她，我打电话通知仙道。”流川从货架上拿了块毛巾，压住流血不止的伤口，快步走向更衣室。</p><p>蝉羽的目光没有焦点，茫然地笑着，她的额头上满是细密的汗珠。</p><p>流川脸色略微发白，为了避免仙道过于焦急而超速行驶，他忍痛以寻常的口吻说：“我提早下班了，你来接我。”</p><p>“好啊，要给你带份甜点吗？”仙道没有听出端倪，问了一句。</p><p>“不用。”流川咬了咬牙。</p><p>流川和仙道通完电话，走出更衣室查看蝉羽的情况。</p><p>“流川君，她好像晕过去了……”阳子抱着蝉羽，让她靠在自己的肩膀上。</p><p>流川伸手摸了摸蝉羽冰凉的额头，担心她会出事，赶紧拨打了急救电话。</p><p>仙道几乎和救护车同时到达便利店，停好车恰巧瞧见有个人被抬上了车，但隔得太远，他没看清这个人是蝉羽。</p><p>为了方便照顾衣衫不整的蝉羽，阳子跟着医护人员坐上了救护车。</p><p>等仙道从停车位跑过来，救护车已经开走了。</p><p>附近有人看到流川和蝉羽受到袭击，报了警。流川暂时留在店里向过来调查的警员阐述事发经过，此时正在做歹徒的拼图，但由于巷子里光线不足，他只能大致说出这几个人的轮廓。</p><p>“先生，请您稍等。”仙道被一名年轻的小警员礼貌地拦在门口，“您暂时不能入内。”</p><p>“出什么事了？”</p><p>“抱歉，无可奉告。”</p><p>负责调查的警员姓中田，长得相当魁梧，一脸正气。最近发生了多宗年轻人跳楼自杀的诡案，据死者身边的朋友以及目击者供述，他们在坠楼前都莫名其妙地声称自己是一只会飞的蝴蝶。中田怀疑他们生前食用了新型的致幻剂，可一直毫无头绪，蝉羽作为相同症状的唯一幸存者，自然成了一系列案件的突破口，所以他不希望遗漏任何细节。</p><p>仙道不想贸然跟警方发生不必要的冲突，只好暂时等在门外，从他这个角度看过去，流川受伤的手臂被中田挡住了。</p><p>中田做完详细的笔录，和流川交换了联络方式，随后解除了便利店的警戒，与其他警员分头去周围店铺调取案发时间段的监控录像了。</p><p>“……你的手怎么受伤了？”仙道眼神一沉，心疼地皱起了眉头，他以为有人打劫了便利店，着实懊悔前些天同意须贺调走巡视的那几名手下。</p><p>“去医院再说，蝉羽出事了。”流川关了便利店的灯，锁上门，拉着仙道就走。</p><p>流川有些乏力地靠在副驾驶座上，拨通了阳子的电话。</p><p>“嗯，她已经进了急救室。”阳子显然惊魂未定，坐在急救室外的休息椅上。</p><p>“谢谢。我马上就到。”流川挂了电话，拿起车上的一瓶水，拧开瓶盖喝了一大半。</p><p>“你还好吗？”仙道瞥了几眼流川缠着绷带的伤口。</p><p>“专心开车，让我缓口气。”流川不敢想象，假如没能及时发现蝉羽，她在那个阴暗的小巷子里会遭受何种残酷的折磨。幸好……</p><p>仙道暂时没有打扰流川，沿着车道驶向他说的那家医院。</p><p>他们到达时，蝉羽刚被推出急救室，正在输液。</p><p>“医生，她的情况怎么样？”流川盯着蝉羽惨白的脸，急着问道。</p><p>“患者出现过短暂的休克现象，目前已趋于稳定，但比较虚弱，还在昏睡，要住院观察。至于病因，得等到各项化验报告出来才清楚。”急救医生推了下眼镜。</p><p>“谢谢。”流川稍微松了口气。</p><p>仙道办好住院手续，安顿完蝉羽，一言不发地带流川去检查他的伤势。</p><p>尽管阳子因为美惠对流川颇有微词，不过这会儿也没功夫在意这些，她留在病房里帮蝉羽换了身干净的病服。</p><p>在医院的回廊上，流川一边走一边告诉仙道事情的始末。</p><p>仙道沉默不言，不知道在想什么，陪着流川进了外科的包扎室。</p><p>流川手臂上的伤口不算很深，但那两道显眼血痕令仙道攥紧了拳头。</p><p>护士小姐帮流川重新处理了一下伤口，并叮嘱他每天过来换药，愈合之前不要沾水等注意事项。</p><p>仙道担心划伤流川的刀刃上携带什么乱七八糟的病毒，给他做了份加急的血检报告，结果没什么异常，不过医生建议三个月后再复检一次比较稳妥。</p><p>流川提不起什么劲，跟着仙道去了蝉羽的病房，一头栽倒在沙发上。</p><p>“流川？”仙道脸都吓白了，回过身单膝跪在沙发边，用手背贴着流川的额头试探他的体温，“不舒服吗？”</p><p>“没事，有点犯困。”流川调整了一下睡姿，闭着眼睛说，“我睡会儿。你送阳子回家吧。”</p><p>仙道这才想起阳子，摸了摸流川的头发，站起身向她致谢：“今晚辛苦你了。”</p><p>“没出什么大事就好。”阳子看了眼仰躺在沙发上的流川。</p><p>仙道不放心把流川一个人留在医院，打了通电话让司机过来接走了阳子。</p><p>“喂，仙道，我突然睡不着了。”流川烦躁地皱着眉头，从沙发上坐了起来，“中田警官说蝉羽应该是服用了某种致幻剂。”</p><p>“今天是她同学的生日，早上还向我要了钱去买礼物。”仙道走到流川跟前，“至于是哪个同学、在哪里庆祝我没有多问。等她醒了就知道了。”</p><p>“嗯。”流川垂下了眼睛。</p><p>仙道挨着流川坐了下来，把他搂进怀里：“抱歉，我疏忽了。”</p><p>“这又不是你的错。”流川斜靠在仙道的胸口，整个人放松了不少。</p><p>仙道抱着流川，顺手给崇原发了条简讯。</p><p>崇原正在家中跟须贺打电动游戏，听说蝉羽差点被几个男人施暴，两个人当即扔下游戏手柄，开着仙道的跑车一路疾驰赶到这家医院。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Chapter 81</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>81</p><p> </p><p>当初崇原离开日本的时候，蝉羽大概只有三四岁。尽管这些年他们仅通过视频通话见面而已，但崇原身为老大，对家族中这个小机灵鬼充满了怜爱之情，他真想把那几个男人统统丢进狼窟里。</p><p>须贺性格本来就暴躁，气得朝病房的墙壁砸了一拳用来泄愤。</p><p>“喂，稍微轻点，流川睡着没多久。”仙道压低嗓音提醒须贺，将流川放倒在沙发上。</p><p>流川眯着眼睛迷瞪瞪地看着仙道，含混不清地问：“怎么了？”</p><p>“没事没事，你继续睡吧。”仙道俯下身亲了他的额头，“乖。”</p><p>“唔。”流川抬起手臂遮挡住眼睛，“……蝉羽醒了叫我。”他说完稍稍偏过头又睡着了。</p><p>仙道用眼神示意须贺和崇原去病房外面，他没有把门关严实，留了一道缝隙，可以看到里边的状况。</p><p>“叔叔和婶婶知道了吗？”崇原刚才看到流川也受伤了，越加感到恼火，拼命压抑着情绪，以致话音听起来格外低沉。</p><p>“小蝉羽现在情况已经稳定，没必要大晚上惊动家里人，明早我再通知他们来医院。”</p><p>“据我推测，蝉羽吃的估计就是‘蝴蝶夫人’，今年在东京刚出现的致幻剂。听说不少食用者以为自己真的是蝴蝶而从高楼坠落。但我对这些东西向来敬而远之，不是特别了解。”须贺抱着手靠在墙壁上，有一下没一下地踢着地面，“不知道会不会有后遗症。”</p><p>“我让小彦一在调查，但愿只是出现短暂的幻觉。”仙道深深地叹了口气。</p><p>“蝉羽丫头今晚去过什么地方？”崇原不自觉地往病房里看了一眼。</p><p>“参加某位同学的生日聚会。可是她的手机找不到了，目前不知道对方是谁。”</p><p>“‘蝴蝶夫人’市面上不常见，价格相当昂贵，普通的地方肯定没有。”</p><p>“流川是在离鹤田便利店不远的一处暗巷里救下蝉羽的，这片区域只有两间清吧，应该不会有人兜售违禁药品。”</p><p>“流川的伤没事吗？”须贺只是喜欢和流川抬杠罢了，心里其实还挺在意他的。</p><p>“万幸。两道伤口都不深，血检结果也正常。</p><p>“这小鬼该不会是神明派来庇佑仙道家的保护者吧？先是长南，再是蝉羽，如果没有遇上他，两个人就……妈的！我一想到我可爱的蝉羽妹妹被几个杂碎轻薄就来气！”须贺的眼神中显露出狠厉之色，“我非宰了他们不可。”</p><p>没过多久，彦一联系了仙道，由于“蝴蝶夫人”是新型致幻剂，相关信息为数不多，他顺利侵入了法证科的档案系统，查阅了二十余份疑似该药剂致死的尸检报告，但死因却无一例外全都是坠楼身亡。至于食用者对其是否会产生依赖性尚不明确。</p><p>这正是仙道最为担虑的一点，他只能抱着侥幸心理，往好的方向考虑。</p><p>崇原和须贺两人的心也因此悬在了半空。</p><p> </p><p>凌晨两点，蝉羽终于醒了，神色看起来有些恍惚，像是羸弱的小猫，轻轻地说了句“口渴”。</p><p>仙道赶紧拧开一瓶饮用水，喂她喝了几口。</p><p>“我去叫值班医生过来。”须贺说完匆匆跑出病房。</p><p>“哥……”蝉羽浑身没力气，视线模模糊糊的，她吃力地抬起手揉了揉眼睛，“为什么我会在医院？”</p><p>“昨晚你们在哪里庆祝生日的？”崇原站在床边问道。</p><p>蝉羽黯淡的目光微微地一亮，随即露出虚弱的笑容：“大哥？……你回来啦？”她第一次不是隔着手机屏幕与崇原对话，心里感到特别高兴，又有些莫名的酸楚，不自觉地吸了吸鼻子，目不转睛地注视着长兄。</p><p>“对啊。”崇原侧过身在床边坐了下来，朝她露出温和的笑容，放慢语速又问了一遍刚才的问题。</p><p>“我们……”蝉羽咬了下嘴唇，试图转移话题，“发生了什么事情呀？我的头好晕……”</p><p>值班医生在须贺的带领下走进病房。须贺一个劲的催促声把流川吵醒了。</p><p>流川看到蝉羽恢复了意识，手一撑从沙发上爬起来，一时间忘了自己受伤的手臂，突然着力牵动了痛处，他不禁蹙眉闷哼了一声。</p><p>“喂，你当心点。”仙道听到动静走到流川跟前，确认伤口没有再次流血，神情才有所缓和，“没事吧？”</p><p>“蝉羽怎么样了？”流川还没有完全清醒，眼里像是覆了层朦胧的雾气，以致整个人看起来茫然可爱。</p><p>“别急，医生还在检查。”仙道让须贺抛罐桃汁过来，他伸手捞接住，打开易拉环递给流川，“喝点东西，你的嗓子都哑了。”</p><p>“谢了。”流川再坚强也并非钢铁之躯，先前失血过多，这会儿肯定没什么力气，他接过饮料坐回了沙发上。</p><p>“是不是哪里不舒服？别硬撑。”仙道发现流川的脸色略显苍白。</p><p>“正常现象，休息两天就好了。”流川靠在沙发上，轻轻地喘了口气。</p><p>“嗯。”仙道一阵心疼，“我去给你买点吃的，你乖乖坐着不要动。我哥跟须贺会照顾蝉羽的。”</p><p>“知道了。”流川难得没有逞强，老老实实地点了点头。</p><p>经过值班医生的初步诊断，蝉羽的身体状况还算不错，除了体力消耗过度造成的疲劳以外，没有其他明显的病症。她记录好数据，和护士一起去了另一间病房。</p><p>“流川哥，你的脸色好差，生病了吗？”蝉羽看着慢慢走过来的流川。</p><p>“没有。”流川伸手摸摸她的头发。</p><p>“可是你看起来好像很累的样子。”</p><p>“你不记得是流川把你从巷子里带出来的吗？”须贺问道。</p><p>“巷子？什么巷子？”蝉羽不解地问，她的目光落在流川缠着纱布的手臂上，立即紧张地瞪大了双眼，“你怎么受伤了，又跟别人打架了？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>蝉羽显然失去了被致幻剂控制的那段记忆，她挣扎着坐了起来，义气满满地说：“流川哥，放心，下次我帮你报仇。”</p><p>“管好你自己吧。”须贺斜了她一眼。</p><p>蝉羽皱了下眉头，脑海中忽然闪过一些零碎的片段，怔愣片刻，眼中逐渐显露出疑惑的神色，脱口惊叫道：“蝴蝶！”</p><p>崇原坐在原地没动，双手扶住蝉羽瘦弱的肩膀，看着她的眼睛问道：“告诉大哥，昨天晚上你究竟去过什么地方？”</p><p>“我们……”蝉羽有点儿心虚，不敢与崇原对视，犹犹豫豫地回答，“去了一家名为‘罂粟’的夜总会。可我们一直待在包厢里，我也没有喝酒。”</p><p>“小孩子想体验大人的夜生活，我是过来人，可以理解，不会责骂你的。”崇原对家中的小妹倒是相当温柔。</p><p>“大哥，千万千万不能告诉哥。”蝉羽愁眉苦脸地跟他商量，“他比我爸管得还严呢，一直告诫我不要去那些乌烟瘴气的地方，要是被他知道，肯定会没收我所有的财产！那我就真的生不如死了。”</p><p>“都什么时候了，还想着钱啊？”须贺下手不敢太重，轻轻叩了她的脑袋。</p><p>“以小彰对你的重视程度，即便我不说，他也会查到的。”</p><p>蝉羽沮丧地瘪了下嘴。</p><p>“好了，我们回归正题。蝉羽，你仔细回忆一下，聚会时有没有发生过特别的事？”</p><p>“唔，因为昨天是酒井的生日，她说想去罂粟转转，我们当然奉陪啦。晚饭位置我预定的，包括我在内一共十五人。”蝉羽努力地思索着，“有两个女孩子对那种场所没兴趣，借故离开了。之后我们就在包厢里唱歌……”</p><p>“哪个酒井？”</p><p>“酒井洋子啊，我好像跟你提起过吧？她跟我一所学校的，又同为东京人士，是我在京都最要好的朋友之一。要不然我才不会冒险去夜场呢。”蝉羽顿了顿，仿佛想起了什么似的，以一种不确定的口吻继续说道，“大哥，不知道为什么，我感觉我好像变成过一只蝴蝶，我的手臂是湛蓝色的翅膀，很荒诞吧？”</p><p>“你确实陷入了这种离奇的幻觉中，被几个男人围堵在暗巷中。你流川哥冒死把你救出来，手臂上才会挨了两刀。”崇原没有隐瞒蝉羽，认真地对她说，“我怀疑有人在你的饮料里下了药。”</p><p>“你说什么？”蝉羽听完心中一沉，后背冒起蚀骨般的寒意，她将惶恐的目光投向流川。</p><p>“他们没有把你怎么样。”提起这桩事，流川的眼底出现一丝冰冷的愠怒。</p><p>“对不起……”纵令蝉羽的记忆模糊不堪，也明白以为自己羽化成蝶的时候险些万劫不复，她轻轻地攥住了流川的手，“对不起，我应该听我哥的话不乱跑的。假如我没有踏足那种地方……”</p><p>“我没事，小伤而已。”</p><p>崇原站起身，看了须贺一眼。</p><p>须贺心领神会地点点头，迈步走出病房。</p><p>“小枫，麻烦你看着蝉羽，等小彰回来。我和须贺出去办点事情。”崇原身上那股凶兽般的气势又出现了。</p><p>“什么事？”流川问了一句。</p><p>“这你就不用管了。”崇原冲流川短促地笑了一下，抬手拍拍他的后脑勺，转身离开了。</p><p>两人走了没多久，仙道就回来了，外边在下雨，他的身上笼着潮气。</p><p>“我哥跟须贺呢？”仙道把提在手里的袋子交给流川。</p><p>“说要办点事情。”</p><p>“哥，他们可能去了罂粟。”蝉羽最终还是选择了坦白。</p><p>“昨晚你们的聚会地点是罂粟？”仙道加重了语气。</p><p>“你不要生气。”转瞬间，蝉羽的瞳眸润湿了，一副想哭又不敢哭的样子。</p><p>“你等着被禁足吧，我不会再纵容你了。”仙道很少以强加于人的口吻说话。</p><p>蝉羽垂着头没有顶嘴，她这次无知无觉在深渊旁徘徊了一圈，还使得流川受了伤，心里肯定知道错了。</p><p>仙道拎了张椅子放到流川的身后，话音柔和了不少：“赶紧把宵夜吃了，吃完再睡会儿。”</p><p>流川坐下来，看着蝉羽，询问她肚子饿不饿。</p><p>“流川哥……”蝉羽陷入了深深的悲伤和愧疚中，一开口眼泪就掉出来了。</p><p>流川最受不了女孩子的眼泪，不懂怎么哄她，略显慌张地扯了张纸巾递过去。</p><p>仙道担心崇原和须贺在别人的场子里吃亏，但是又不可能撇下流川跟蝉羽，只好打电话把越野从睡梦中挖了起来。</p><p>越野云里雾里搞不清状况，一听蝉羽吃了“蝴蝶夫人”，顿时吓出一身冷汗。</p><p>当夜，崇原、须贺两大好战分子在越野的协助下，直接把罂粟这家鱼龙混杂的夜总会给砸了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Chapter 82</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>82</p><p> </p><p>五点光景，天已经亮了。</p><p>仙道一整晚没有合眼，正打算去洗把脸提提神，沉睡中的蝉羽突然像是被暴戾的恶鬼附体似的张牙舞爪发起疯来了，喉咙里不断地发出凶狠的嘶叫声。</p><p>躺在沙发上的流川被惊醒了，迷茫地眨了眨眼睛一时反应不过来。</p><p>仙道竟无法按住蝉羽，被她一把推开，狠狠地撞在墙壁上。</p><p>流川赶紧起身，冲上前帮忙。</p><p>蝉羽怪叫了一声，猛地抓住流川受伤的手臂，张口就想咬他。</p><p>“蝉羽！”仙道拎起枕头，塞进蝉羽的嘴里往后一使劲把她压倒在床上，顺势按亮了呼叫灯。</p><p>“她怎么了？”流川疼得脸色发白，下意识地捂住痛处。</p><p>“你没事吧？”仙道手脚并用几乎使出了全身的力气才勉强钳制住癫狂状态的蝉羽，她仿佛濒死般拼命挣扎着。</p><p>“还好。”流川现在也顾不上自己，盯着蝉羽不放。</p><p>赶来的护士小姐见此惨烈的场面有些愕然，连忙掉头跑出去找值班医生帮忙。</p><p>值班医生没有其他办法，只能先给蝉羽注射了一定量的镇静剂。</p><p>蝉羽尖利骇人的叫声逐渐变小了，“呼哧呼哧”地喘着粗气，过了一会儿她合上了眼睛。</p><p>“护士小姐。”仙道暂时不敢松开蝉羽，对其中一位护士说，“麻烦你看一下我朋友的手臂，伤口可能裂开了。”</p><p>“好的。”护士小姐见绷带上有血渗出，轻声说道，“先生，请稍等，我去拿药。”</p><p>流川心不在焉地点点头，视线没有离开蝉羽。</p><p>“医生，请问我妹妹的情况怎么样？”仙道既心疼流川，又担心蝉羽，表情显得有些沉重。</p><p>“患者食用了某种违禁药品，有一部分残留在血液中，新陈代谢肯定没这么快。”值班医生以为家属不清楚病因，“患者出现幻觉，甚至性情大变，对外界充满攻击性都很常见。该类药品对人体的损害想必不用我多说了吧？护士待会儿会送药过来，等患者醒了以后让她服用。”</p><p>“谢谢。”仙道接过流川递来的纸巾，轻轻擦去蝉羽脸上密集的汗水。</p><p>刚才那位护士小姐提着医药箱折返病房，替流川拆下染血的绷带，帮他上药止血并重新包扎好。</p><p>蝉羽在镇静剂的作用下暂时昏睡过去了，她的面容看起来相当憔悴，仿佛受尽了折磨似的。</p><p>“护士小姐，他还好么？”仙道走到流川身旁。</p><p>“别担心，不要紧的，以后稍微注意一点，及时换药，一周左右差不多就能愈合了。”护士小姐一边收拾医药箱一边回答，“尽量别用力碰触受伤部位，要是不慎感染了比较麻烦。”</p><p>“辛苦你了。”仙道向她致谢。</p><p>护士小姐腼腆地笑了笑，拎起医药箱离开了病房。</p><p>仙道拉着流川在沙发上坐了下来，揽住他的肩膀，满怀歉意地说：“对不起。”</p><p>“刚才你撞到后脑勺了，不痛？”</p><p>“嗯，有点晕。”仙道靠在了流川的肩膀上，“蝉羽这丫头太不让人省心了。”</p><p>流川摸了摸仙道的后脑勺，没有发现鼓起的地方，稍微松了口气：“她的力气真大。”</p><p>“也不知道‘蝴蝶夫人’对脑神经会不会造成不可逆的永久性伤害。”仙道想起蝉羽失控的那一幕，心里惴惴不安，“万一上瘾就更不妙了。”</p><p>“怎么办？”流川向来洁身自好，连可能会让人产生依赖性的碳酸饮料都不碰，自然知道违禁药品的可怕之处。</p><p>“唉……不知道啊。等我哥他们回来再说吧。”仙道闻着流川身上清冽的气息，困意席卷而来，在他的颈窝里蹭了几下。</p><p>“你休息一会儿。”流川搂住仙道，把他往自己怀里带，“有事我会叫你。”</p><p>“好。”仙道情不自禁地亲了亲流川，暂时搁下心中于事无补的忧虑，闭着眼睛补充体力。</p><p>一个小时后，崇原只身回到病房。</p><p>“这小子怎么睡着了？”崇原看着被流川抱在怀里的仙道。</p><p>“蝉羽出了点状况。”流川没有放开仙道的意思。</p><p>“发疯了是吧？”</p><p>“对。”流川往门外瞥了一眼，“须贺呢？”</p><p>“事情还没处理完呢。”崇原迈步走到窗户旁边，点了根烟，烟气顺着风飘了出去，他不打算让流川知道得太多，没有细说。</p><p>仙道低沉地“唔”了一声，哑着喉咙问：“……我睡了多久？”</p><p>“一天一夜。”流川板着脸正经地回答。</p><p>“啊？怎么可能？”仙道瞬间清醒了，慌慌张张地查看手机上的日期，顿时明白被流川骗了，“你这小鬼越来越狡诈了。”</p><p>“我的手麻了。”流川不爽地用手肘撞开仙道。</p><p>“叫我声老公，我帮你按摩。”</p><p>“谁害的？”</p><p>“老公害的。”仙道不知死活地紧跟着接了一句。</p><p>流川眼神一凛，按住仙道的后脖颈把他压在沙发上：“白痴，真以为我不会揍你？”</p><p>“我错了，流川少爷请你高抬贵手。”仙道赶紧讨饶。</p><p>“幼稚鬼。”流川对仙道又爱又恨，有时候想抱着他不撒手，有时候想打得他体无完肤。</p><p>崇原往窗外吐了口烟，无奈地摇摇头，漫不经心地说：“我就这么没有存在感吗？”</p><p>“诶，你什么时候回来的？”仙道拉开流川的手，收敛起戏弄流川时玩世不恭的表情，从沙发上站了起来。</p><p>流川余怒未消，气呼呼地抿着嘴不再说话，他才不要叫仙道老公。</p><p>仙道笑着揉了揉流川的头发，迈步走向崇原。</p><p>“‘蝴蝶夫人’的效力远比我想象中厉害。”仙道抱着手，背靠着窗台，“蝉羽注射了镇静剂。”</p><p>“我们在罂粟发现了地下制毒工厂，原来这家夜总会是‘蝴蝶夫人’的老巢。”崇原习惯性地掏了掏耳朵，“另外，越野在工厂内抓了几个小子，全部断了根手指，他说这些家伙在你的场子里散过毒。”</p><p>“居然有意外收获？”仙道神情严肃起来，“没错。当初我们追查到大阪，线索就断了，之后一直找不到他们，原来躲在地下工厂里。”</p><p>“小彦一查到罂粟幕后真正的老板叫佐藤淳平，他的父亲是佐藤贤一。”</p><p>“佐藤贤一这个名字……似乎很熟悉啊。”</p><p>“他跟老头子斗过，企图吞并松海会，害死不少人。但火候不够，最终棋差一招，赔光了所有的身家，一时想不开跳楼自杀了。”崇原轻描淡写地提及这桩旧事，“佐藤淳平肯定记恨老头子。”</p><p>“我们这次掀了罂粟，恐怕积怨更深了。”</p><p>“怕什么？要是佐藤淳平想早点跟他父亲团聚，我自然会送他一程。”崇原满不在乎地按灭了烟头，“至于地下工厂，须贺匿名通知警方了。他们如果能顺利查到佐藤淳平，光是‘蝴蝶夫人’所牵涉的人命，就足够他牢底坐穿了。”</p><p>“对了，既然找到了‘蝴蝶夫人’的老巢，那知不知道它是否具有成瘾性？”</p><p>“这种致幻剂其实还在研发阶段，佐藤淳平这家伙够狠的，把活人当作试验品，吃过的人除了蝉羽以外无一生还，所以目前不清楚会不会上瘾，观察蝉羽一段时间再说吧。”崇原看着窗外渐渐升起的太阳。</p><p>兄弟二人的对话被推门而入的中田警官打断了。</p><p>“打扰了。”中田一脸倦容，头发看起来乱糟糟的，站在门口打了声招呼。</p><p>流川向他点头示意。</p><p>“请问有什么事吗？”仙道认出中田是昨晚在便利店给流川做笔录的那位警官。</p><p>“我找流川先生。”</p><p>“是吗。我是他的监护人。”仙道在崇原错愣的目光下，朝中田走去，跟他握了下手，“你好，我姓仙道。需要流川协助调查吗？”</p><p>“昨晚我们沿路查看了所有能调取的监控影像，总算抓到几个可疑的家伙，但他们拒不承认兜售违禁药品，以及施暴未成年少女。希望流川先生能出面指证。当然，隔着单向玻璃，嫌疑人绝对看不到流川先生的模样。”</p><p>“好。”流川不假思索地同意了。</p><p>“我可以陪他一起去吗？”仙道问了一句。</p><p>“嗯。”中田应允了，他的视线转向病床上的蝉羽，蹙眉问道：“蝉羽小姐还好吗？”</p><p>“不太稳定。你们要给她做笔录估计还得缓几天。”仙道说完，扭头对崇原说，“哥，我和流川去趟警署。”</p><p>“去吧。”崇原的表情淡然，他发了条信息到仙道的手机上，因为这句话不能当着中田的面说出来。</p><p>仙道扫了眼简讯：记住那几个家伙的长相，回来告诉我。看完，他朝崇原微微地点了下头。</p><p>但可惜的是，流川无法确定警署让他指证的几个嫌疑人是否就是昨晚那帮家伙。</p><p>这种事不可能模棱两可草率了结，中田只能想办法另寻证据。</p><p>在回医院的途中，流川颇感郁闷地望着挡风玻璃外拥堵的车道。</p><p>“怎么啦？”</p><p>“不知道为什么，在巷子里我能认出蝉羽，但是看不清另外几个人的样子。”</p><p>“很正常啊，你跟蝉羽熟悉，并不需要通过长相来辨认。”</p><p>“万一警署那几个家伙就是伤害蝉羽的人呢？”</p><p>“放心，老公会查清楚的，怎么能让你白挨两刀？”</p><p>“你这个大混蛋，又想挨揍了吗？”流川气得咬了咬牙。</p><p>“我好困，到前面路口换你开车，疲劳驾驶太危险了。”仙道迅速地岔开了话题。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Chapter 83</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>83</p><p> </p><p>仙道一觉睡醒，发现车停驻着，他睁开眼看见了不远处的东京铁塔，不禁怔了一怔，偏过头望着正对着导航在研究路线的流川，无奈地说：“小朋友，你带我来这里观光吗？”</p><p>“你的导航出故障了。”流川轻轻叹了口气。</p><p>“找不到路干嘛不叫醒我？”仙道直起身，活动了一下酸胀的肩颈。</p><p>“都说了是导航的问题。”流川表情认真地推卸责任。</p><p>仙道笑了笑，不予争辩，他打开车门跳下车，和流川交换了位置。</p><p>东京铁塔作为东京都的标志性建筑，又是夏日旅游旺季，周围的车道非常拥挤，堵了半个多小时才渐渐恢复畅通。</p><p>两人回到医院已经九点多了。</p><p>舞子泪眼婆娑地坐在床边，看着还在昏睡的蝉羽。</p><p>“婶婶。”</p><p>舞子听见仙道的声音，低下头擦了擦眼睛，站起身露出一丝勉强的笑容。</p><p>“我哥呢？”</p><p>“去楼下吃东西了。”舞子说着，视线转向流川，泪水又不受控似的从眼眶里涌流到脸颊上，“……小枫，谢谢你。谢谢……”她热泪潸潸，情绪难以自抑，以颤抖的话音不断地道谢。</p><p>流川不知道该怎么劝慰她，只能站在原地伫立不动，下意识地看了仙道一眼。</p><p>仙道亦不忍心看到舞子哭得这般伤心，扶过她坐回了椅子上，低声说道：“别哭啦，我们家两个孩子都没出什么大事。”</p><p>“崇原告诉我，蝉羽吃了一种叫‘蝴蝶夫人’的致幻剂……他还说只有蝉羽幸存，其他人全都陷入幻觉跳楼身亡了……怎么会发生这样的事情呢？”舞子哽咽着说，“蝉羽要不是运气好，遇上了小枫，恐怕今早我接到的会是让我去警署认领尸体的电话吧……”一想到自己唯一的女儿与死神擦肩而过，她感到手脚冰凉，心中弥漫着挥之不去的恐惧。</p><p>流川倒了杯水递给舞子。</p><p>“谢谢。”舞子双手接过，泪眼模糊地注视着流川，“谢谢你……”在经历生死后，言语显得格外苍白，根本表达不出她内心万分之一的感激之情。</p><p>仙道的脑海里忽然闪过一个蹊跷的念头：当时舅舅和舅母见到流川时，似乎比较淡定，按理说，长南也是独子，中了四枪被流川扛到医院才保住性命，作为父母，对待孩子的救命恩人其表现应该像婶婶这样，怎么可能毫不在意呢？</p><p>须贺的到来打断了仙道的思绪，他和上衫一同进入病房。</p><p>“我可怜的小蝉羽。”上衫快步走到床边，心疼地皱起了眉头。</p><p>“他怎么来了？”仙道对这个觊觎自己未成年妹妹的富二代没什么好感。</p><p>“我去那个巷子里找到了小蝉羽的手机，上衫刚好打电话过来。”须贺把手机交给仙道，“我翻查了通话记录和简讯，这一周内，除了我们以外，跟小蝉羽频繁联系的人只有酒井洋子。昨天下午小蝉羽买了一条两百多万日元的钻石手链给她当生日礼物。”</p><p>“蝉羽这丫头大概以为我的钱是从大街上捡来的吧。”</p><p>“我联络了酒井，不过没告诉她小蝉羽的状况，奇怪的是……”须贺看了眼竭力忍住眼泪的舞子，压低嗓门说，“对话我录音了，待会儿你听一下，或许是我疑神疑鬼吧，总觉得有点不对劲。”</p><p>两人走到一边，仙道找出须贺所说的这段录音，放在耳边仔细地听了起来。</p><p>听着听着，他发现了端倪。须贺只说仙道和流川带着蝉羽去买东西了，手机落在家里所以没有回复信息。酒井却似乎话里有话，旁敲侧击地打探蝉羽的状况，像是迫切地希望知道她有没有出事。须贺反问她：小蝉羽跟她两个哥哥一起逛街而已，能出什么事呢？酒井的回答有些支吾，含含糊糊地搪塞过去了。然后她以帮母亲收拾客厅为由挂断了电话。</p><p>“酒井的反应太奇怪了。”</p><p>“嗯，正常情况下，因为和好友失联而感到担心合乎情理，但既然你已经明确地告诉她小蝉羽安然无恙，为什么还要这么着急地继续追问呢？”除非——酒井从一开始就知道蝉羽吃了致幻剂。</p><p>“我看了监控，昨晚九点二十分，小蝉羽先行离开罂粟，当时她的举止没什么异样。过了大概两分钟左右，几个男人跟着出来了，他们有意识地遮挡脸部，看不清长相，不过其中一个染了黄发，和流川回忆的特征符合，我怀疑就是这伙人。”须贺打了个哈欠，抬起手拍拍脸颊，“‘蝴蝶夫人’服下后大概半个小时才会发作，不排除小蝉羽是在罂粟的包厢里被人下了药。”</p><p>“应该不是那几个男人中途给小蝉羽吃了‘蝴蝶夫人’。小蝉羽身手不错，强行喂药的几率很小，她也不会轻易相信陌生人的诱骗。”</p><p>“顺着线索查呗。对方肯定清楚‘蝴蝶夫人’足以致死，无论出于什么原因，都是打算要了小蝉羽的性命。我绝不会就这么算了。”</p><p>说话间，浅谷抱着幸树出现在病房门口。</p><p>“你把这个小鬼头带来干嘛啊？”须贺看到幸树莫名地焦躁。</p><p>“你以为我想帮我姐照顾孩子吗？”浅谷把幸树放到地上，牵着他走了进来，向舞子躬身行礼。</p><p>“流川哥哥！”幸树挣开浅谷，奔向流川，冲他伸开肥嘟嘟的小手臂，“抱抱。”</p><p>流川弯下身，单手把他抱了起来。</p><p>“舅舅说蝉羽小阿姨被坏人欺负了，是流川哥哥把坏人打跑的。哥哥好厉害！”幸树的眼神亮晶晶的，说完捧住流川的脸，在他脸颊上“吧唧”亲了一口。</p><p>“喂！”仙道收起手机，上前将幸树抱了过来，以严肃地语气说，“你怎么能随便亲他？”</p><p>幸树以为仙道是因为自己亲了流川没有亲他而生气，当即在他的脸颊上用力亲了一口，天真地说：“仙道叔叔别难过，我也喜欢你。”</p><p>须贺斜了仙道一眼，鄙夷地嘟哝：“仙道彰，你好意思么？幸树才四岁多一点，你都计较？”</p><p>幸树不明所以地眨着眼睛，回过头看向流川，以撒娇地语气说：“我要流川哥哥抱。”</p><p>“没看见流川叔叔的手受伤了吗？”浅谷搞不懂，外甥怎么会这么喜欢流川。</p><p>“是哥哥！”幸树高声纠正他，“你是舅舅，仙道是叔叔，流川是哥哥，须贺诚是大混蛋。”</p><p>“妈的！”须贺捏住幸树的后脖颈，“你信不信我把你的小脑袋拧下来？”</p><p>浅谷一记手刀劈开须贺，就势把他踹倒在沙发上。</p><p>须贺有点儿想离婚了，但他不敢说，懊恼地叹了口气，心想：怎么就偏偏喜欢上一个暴力狂。</p><p>“唔，我的脖子好痛，要流川哥哥帮我吹吹才会好。”幸树委屈地说。</p><p>“好了，听话，病房里保持安静。”仙道拍了下幸树的屁股以示警告。</p><p>“那你给我买玩具吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>幸树立马乖乖地抱住仙道的脖子不再吵闹了。</p><p>浅谷坐在了须贺的身旁，把装着食盒的袋子递给他：“喏，给你拌了份荞麦面，海鲜酱的。”</p><p>须贺又困又饿，瞬间就把浅谷的暴行忘得一干二净了，斜过身靠着他吃起了拌面。</p><p>没过多久，垣悟带着池鲤鲋闻讯从本宅赶来。</p><p>垣悟对蝉羽近乎溺爱，见她面容憔悴地躺在病床上，气得直发抖，恼怒地说：“为什么到现在才通知我！”</p><p>“哥。”舞子先前一通大哭，这会儿双眼红肿，嗓音都哑了。</p><p>“旬治在哪里？”垣悟深喘了一口气平复情绪。</p><p>“昨天去了名古屋，我已经给他打过电话了。”舞子把椅子搬过来给垣悟。</p><p>“你小子什么人？干嘛摸小蝉羽的脸？”垣悟阴沉沉的眼神盯着上衫。</p><p>“伯父，您不认识我了吗？家父是上衫明。我们家做珠宝生意的。”上衫还是有点忌惮垣悟的，识趣地把停留在蝉羽脸颊上的手收了回来，简略地介绍完自己以后，恭恭敬敬地欠身行礼。</p><p>“嗯。”垣悟对上衫家族的印象还不错，表情有所缓和，他看向仙道，“小蝉羽现在怎么样了？”</p><p>“五点多注射过镇静剂，可能下午才会醒吧。检查报告还没送来。”</p><p>“垣悟爷爷好凶……”幸树很怕垣悟，把脸枕在仙道的肩膀上，战战兢兢地嘀咕了一句。</p><p>垣悟心情颇为沉重，而后走到流川跟前，看了眼他缠着绷带的手臂，询问道：“伤口深吗？”</p><p>“划伤，不太深。”自婚宴结束，流川再见到垣悟，心境与之前截然不同了，说话的语气明显礼貌了许多。</p><p>“我又欠你一个人情了。”垣悟双手负到身后。</p><p>“我是蝉羽的哥哥。”流川的言下之意是，他把蝉羽从巷子里带出来义不容辞。</p><p>“你倒是不见外啊，已经认为跟我们是一家人了？”垣悟板着脸看不出他的想法。</p><p>流川以为说错话惹怒了垣悟，剑眉微蹙不再言语。</p><p>“也对，我把儿子都给你了，确实没必要再算得这么清楚。”</p><p>话音刚落，崇原推门而入，一眼就看见上衫在抚摸蝉羽的脸颊，立刻冲过去拎着他的衣领把他拽开了，嘴里不客气地说：“喂喂，这家伙在轻薄蝉羽丫头诶，你们怎么都不管？”</p><p>“轻薄？别开玩笑了，我是小蝉羽未来的男朋友。”</p><p>“嗬，就凭你？还想追求我的蝉羽丫头？”</p><p>“你的蝉羽丫头？”上衫不爽极了，稍稍仰起头看清了崇原的脸，眼神顿时变得警惕起来，不由得为自己捏了把冷汗，暗中寻思，看来出现强劲的竞争对手了。他前段时间还在庆幸流川是仙道的恋人，并非蝉羽的对象，如今又莫名其妙冒出一个高大帅气的男人，心里颇感烦闷。</p><p>垣悟慢慢地转过头，看到与上衫对峙着的崇原，像是被什么击中了似的浑身无法动弹，怔怔地凝视着分别十余年的长子，一时间百感交集说不出话来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Chapter 84</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>84</p><p> </p><p>崇原觉察到垣悟的目光，收敛了一下表情，淡漠地与他对望，过了片刻又移开了视线。</p><p>父子二人明明近在眼前，却遥远得仿佛隔着重重叠叠的山峦似的。</p><p>实际上，崇原早已不再怨恨垣悟了，也不再认为母亲的死是他一手造成的，但是对他的成见并没有被岁月冲淡，反倒历久弥新，像是一种根深蒂固的习惯，单凭仙道此前的劝解根本难以改变。</p><p>垣悟以前觉得，如若再见到崇原，必然会怒不可遏地斥责不肖子的叛逆行径，然而，当这一刻真正来临的时候，如鲠在喉，往事历历在目——就连崇原初降人世不久，嗷嗷大哭的模样都清晰如昨。回忆如同澎湃的浪潮一般狠狠敲击着他的心房。</p><p>流川脸部没有任何多余的表情，悄悄靠近仙道，扯了扯他的衣服，小声说道：“喂，你爸哭了。”</p><p>“假装没看见。要不然他肯定会冲我们大发雷霆用来转移其他人的注意力。”仙道附到流川耳畔低语。</p><p>“不是‘我们’。”流川冷静地指出他的错误，“是你。”</p><p>幸树倏地身子一斜，凑到流川跟前，笑眯眯地亲了亲他的嘴巴，奶声奶气地说：“流川哥哥，你长得真好看，眼睫毛比我妈妈还长。”</p><p>“你这小鬼头，不是说了不可以随便亲他吗？”仙道愣了一会儿才反应过来。</p><p>“没有随便，我很认真的。”幸树歪着小脑袋疑惑地看着仙道，“叔叔，为什么你又生气啦？”</p><p>浅谷推开赖在自己身上的须贺，站起身抱过幸树，扯了下他的耳朵：“你真是太没礼貌了，我不是跟你说过吗，你想亲别人必须得到对方的允许。”</p><p>“噢，以后我会先询问流川哥哥的。”幸树往后靠进浅谷的怀里。</p><p>“没有以后了，流川是我的。”仙道揽住流川的肩膀宣布所有权，“你应该不希望我收回送给你的玩具吧？”</p><p>“不行！”幸树立马显出一副气鼓鼓的模样，圆溜溜的眼睛瞪着仙道，“拜托，我们都已经不是三岁的小孩了，怎么能用这么幼稚的威胁手段呢？”</p><p>流川对此表示赞同，不自觉地点了点头。</p><p>“流川少爷，劳驾你把胳膊肘拐回来向着我行吗？”仙道气结。</p><p>垣悟惊觉自己的失态，庆幸没人注意到，垂下头故作镇定地用手掌根擦去眼泪。他本以为千鹤子离开人世之后，不会再有什么事能令自己感到如此悲恸了。加上仙道一直不用他过多担心，虽说近两年在婚姻大事上有过分歧，但如今也算雨过天晴。万没有料到，长子的归来，令他的内心翻涌起无尽的酸楚，甚至掺杂着一种说不清道不明的委屈。他之一生，只爱过一个人，即便千鹤子芳魂已逝，他的这份情意始终未改——但崇原对他最大的误会，是一口咬定他见异思迁。正因为这个荒谬至极的罪名，令他倍感愤懑，以致前两年无法原谅崇原说过的那些混账话。</p><p>谁又知道呢，在千鹤子去世后十余载，垣悟每晚临睡前都会闭着双眼在脑海中描摹妻子生前端庄美丽的面容，他实在害怕有一天会突然想不起爱人的样子。倘若死去之人不能存活于心，那么也就是真的死去了。</p><p>“爸？你还好吧。”仙道到底不放心，松开流川走到垣悟的身边。</p><p>“我？我没事。”垣悟向来不在小辈面前表露出软弱的情绪，他挺直了脊背，稍稍扬了下眉，继续说，“你哥以前长得可比你潇洒多了，现在看来，还是你略胜一筹。幸好你选择跟在我身边，否则像他这么落魄，估计流川就看不上你了。”</p><p>崇原穿着向流川借的白色短袖，底下是件脏兮兮的破洞牛仔裤，又奔波了一夜，脸色自然好看不到哪里去，确实不怎么体面。</p><p>“爸，你该不会以为流川看中的仅仅是我的长相吧？”</p><p>“他又不贪财。除了钱，你只剩下脸了。”垣悟紧跟着说了一句。</p><p>仙道时不时受到父亲不留情面的打击，习以为常地叹了口气懒得同他争辩。</p><p> </p><p>蝉羽睡到下午两点半睁眼醒来，“蝴蝶夫人”的效力应该已经过去了，但由于今晨那番歇斯底里的闹腾，耗尽了气力，她的眼圈发黑，并形成了病态性加深的双眼皮，看上去憔悴不堪。</p><p>舞子在床边一动不动地守了几个小时，见蝉羽复苏，不禁喜极而泣，眼睛里噙满了泪水，颤声问道：“宝贝，还难受吗？”</p><p>“你这死丫头，差点没把我吓死。”上衫说完，警觉地盯着站在旁边的崇原，压低声音说，“劝你最好不要靠近小蝉羽，我练过跆拳道。”</p><p>“嘁。”崇原完全没有把上衫放在眼里，按住他的肩膀稍微使劲就把他推开了，而后坐在床边，看着虚弱的蝉羽，眼神中蕴含无以名状的柔情。</p><p>“你这个混账小子！”上衫是富家子弟，鲜少遭人无视，况且，崇原还被他误认为情敌，顿觉颜面扫地，若非身处医院，他早就按耐不住要动手了。</p><p>“……你干嘛骂我大哥？”蝉羽看向上衫，秀气的眉毛不悦地皱了起来。</p><p>“大哥？”上衫眨了下眼睛，恍然大悟地“啊”了一声，随即露出近似讨好的表情看着崇原，“你是崇原大哥？大哥，我是……”</p><p>“劝你最好不要靠近我，我什么都练过。”崇原冷冷地打断了上衫。这种仗着家里有点钱就以为能蒙骗少女的富二代他见多了。而且，他不太喜欢上衫，这家伙生了双桃花眼，一看就是个情债累累的浪子。</p><p>上衫不由得懊悔刚才的鲁莽冲动，言行举止上得罪了蝉羽的长兄，他讪讪地干笑了几声不敢再说什么。同时，他又感到万分沮丧，照目前情况来看，蝉羽的哥哥们都对自己充满了排斥和敌意。</p><p>垣悟走到病床另一侧，心疼地看着他的掌上明珠。</p><p>“伯伯，哥和流川哥呢？”蝉羽自知理亏，话音更小了。</p><p>“小彰载流川回他打工的便利店拿点东西，顺便向老板解释昨夜擅自结束营业的原因……”</p><p>“早上我是不是跟他们打架了？”蝉羽不等垣悟说完就急忙开口了，她的脸色越加苍白了，晶莹的泪水在眼眶中打转。</p><p>“别激动，没这回事，你怎么打得过你那两个人高马大的哥哥？”崇原温存地揉了揉蝉羽的头发，“是你的幻觉而已。听话，告诉大哥，有没有哪里不舒服？”</p><p>“浑身痛，脑袋晕乎乎的。”在崇原的安抚下，蝉羽渐渐止住了眼泪，说完轻轻地抽噎了一下。</p><p>上衫认识的蝉羽活力充沛，这会儿见她连说话都有气无力的，心里着实不是滋味，低声问道：“小蝉羽，你想吃什么？我出去给你买。”</p><p>蝉羽喘了口气，答道：“雨森家的草莓香草冰淇淋……”</p><p>“冰淇淋！”在浅谷臂弯里午睡的幸树一下子醒了，跳落下地跑到病床边，趴在蝉羽身上撒娇，“小阿姨，我也要吃草莓味的冰淇淋。”</p><p>进来给蝉羽量体温的护士小姐刚好听到，说道：“抱歉，患者短期内切忌食用冰镇过的东西。”</p><p>“我没有生病。”幸树不死心，仰起头眼巴巴地看着上衫，“叔叔，你长得真帅啊，一看就是会请我吃冰淇淋的好人。不像须贺诚那个大混蛋，昨天偷吃了我的牛奶糖。”</p><p>“什么？我哪有偷吃啊？顺手拿了一颗而已。”须贺感觉自己一世英名迟早毁在这个不遗余力诽谤自己的小鬼头手里。</p><p>“你感冒刚好，又想打针吃药了？”浅谷把幸树抱离蝉羽，“小阿姨生病了，不要压在她身上。”</p><p>两人的希望破灭了，只能退而求其次，让上衫到另一家甜品店里买草莓蛋糕。</p><p>垣悟的视线转向崇原：“你带须贺诚去小彰那边休息吧。我留在这里照看蝉羽。”</p><p>崇原知道垣悟这句话是跟他说的，但没有搭腔，对蝉羽说：“那我晚上再来看你。”</p><p>“好。”蝉羽乖巧地点了点头。</p><p>崇原始终未看垣悟一眼，跟舞子打了声招呼，和须贺一前一后走出了病房。</p><p>幸树为了草莓蛋糕，死活不肯离开，浅谷只能陪他留在这里。</p><p>“哥，崇原能回来已经很好了。”舞子发现垣悟的神情极为失落，轻声说道，“你别心急，慢慢来，毕竟血浓于水，坚冰总会破除的。”</p><p>“所幸他和小彰之间似乎没有产生隔阂。”这是垣悟唯一感到庆幸的一点。</p><p>“崇原在国外漂泊多年，估计过得不大安稳吧。”舞子叹了口气，“但愿这一次他不会再离开了。”</p><p>“等我缓过来，我找机会劝劝大哥。”蝉羽觉得有点热，吃力地把手拿到了被子外面，看到手腕处有明显的淤青，遂依稀回想起自己如困兽般发着狂被仙道按住时支离破碎的画面，刹那间感到前所未有的惧怕，她往窗外看去，只见一片白亮亮温暖的阳光，心里那团令人不寒而栗的阴影才慢慢地消散了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Chapter 85</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>85</p><p> </p><p>鹤田已经从隔壁商铺的店长口中得知了昨天深夜发生的一切，阳子在电话里也复述了一遍，比起便利店凌晨几个小时没有开门营业这种小事，他更在意流川的伤势，向仙道再三确认不算严重之后才稍微松了口气，并以老板的身份要求流川请一周的病假。</p><p>流川感觉这点小伤根本不需要休养，但鹤田的态度极为坚决，不容他开口拒绝，只能无奈地去更衣间收拾东西回家。</p><p>仙道与鹤田攀谈了一会儿，顺便给煤球买了几盒牛奶。</p><p>今天这条街道上的夏蝉似乎比平时要多得多，嘶声力竭地鸣叫声持续不断地从树上传出来。</p><p>“给你的。”流川扣好安全带，把装着衬衫的纸袋递给仙道。</p><p>“嗯？”仙道伸手接了过来，敞开袋口一看，眼中便出现了高兴的笑意，“昨天买的？”</p><p>流川第一次是出于爱意正式送礼物给初恋情人，多少有些不自在，紧抿着嘴唇点了下头。</p><p>“谢了。我正好缺一件这样的衬衫，是我最喜欢的颜色。”流川任何程度的回应都令仙道感到甜蜜和幸福，他的眼里泛起好看的光亮。</p><p>“当然，我的眼光向来不错。”流川平静的腔调中隐隐透出一丝得意。</p><p>仙道俯身凑近流川，单手托住他的脸，鼻尖几乎跟他碰到了一起。</p><p>“白痴，我们在街上。”流川无处可退，蹙眉瞪着仙道。</p><p>“所以呢？”仙道装作听不懂的样子，轻轻地咬了一下他的嘴唇，“在街上怎么了？”</p><p>交往至今，流川仍旧难以招架仙道过于暧昧的撩拨，眸色沉了一沉。</p><p>在很早之前，他就觉得仙道的眼睛宛若海洋，熠熠生辉却深不见底，稍不留意就会被吸引住。</p><p>“你居然走神。”仙道说完这句话，偏过头用力地吻住了流川，闯进他的口腔里蹂躏了一个遍，而后微笑着直起身，拉开了两人之间的距离。</p><p>流川本来以为接吻次数多了就不会再像刚开始那样紧张到心跳加速，可事实证明，并非如此，但凡面对仙道强势的进攻，脑海肯定变得一片空白，完全无法镇定下来。</p><p>“发什么愣啊？没亲够吗。”仙道自己意犹未尽，跟流川又交换了一个粘缠的深吻才作罢。</p><p>“……你这个大白痴。”流川剑眉微蹙，面红耳赤地把他按回了驾驶座上。</p><p>“不闹了。”仙道一派无害温和的模样，若无其事地发动了引擎。</p><p>流川靠在椅背上，眼睛望向车窗外，心里不爽地嘀咕：闹的人明明是你，关我屁事。</p><p>中途等红绿灯的时候，流川接到了中田的电话。</p><p>“流川先生，是这样的，我们在案发地点找到的烟蒂上沾有其中一个嫌疑人的唾液，他们从另一个巷子口逃走的监控影像也调取到了，结合你的有效供词，猥亵未成年少女和故意伤人这两项基本可以定罪。不过目前缺乏有力的证据直接证明他们向未成年兜售违禁类药品。如果蝉羽小姐情绪稳定后愿意回忆案发经过，请务必联络我。”中田毕竟是代号为“杀人蝴蝶”系列案件的负责人，对此极为重视，但考虑到倘使陌生人强行勾起蝉羽这段骇人的经历，难保会对她造成二次伤害，所以希望得到她身边亲属的协助。</p><p>“好。”</p><p>“另外，食用蝴蝶致幻剂者，除了蝉羽小姐之外，没有其他幸存者，后遗症还是未知数。家属最好二十四小时守着她，以防万一嘛。要是遇上什么突发状况需要帮忙可以打给我。”中田手头上还有一堆大大小小的案件要处理，说完这番话就在同事的催促下匆匆挂断了电话。</p><p>“是中田警官。”流川把手机塞进双肩包里，“不去医院了？”</p><p>“爸和婶婶不是都在吗？有情况肯定会通知我们的。这么多人挤在病房里没什么用。”仙道握着方向盘，沿车道继续前行，“你的脸色看起来蛮糟糕的，回家洗个澡，好好睡上一觉。”</p><p>回到住宅区，二人在电梯里遇上了拎着两盒披萨和一袋饮料的时山。</p><p>昨天的聚会上他喝了不少酒，去武田家住了一宿，临近下午一点才清醒过来。</p><p>“你的手怎么回事？”时山的眼皮微肿，给人一种疲乏的感觉。</p><p>“出了点意外。”</p><p>“该不会是上次那个家伙又带人找你麻烦吧？”</p><p>“不是。”流川摇头否认了。</p><p>“那……哎呦，跟你沟通太费劲了。”时山说完，看向仙道，“仙道哥……”</p><p>“你买了什么口味的披萨？”仙道不打算让太多无关的人知道蝉羽的遭遇，以此岔开了话题。</p><p>“海鲜和黑椒牛肉。”时山心想，既然两个人都不肯谈论此事，追问下去只会尴尬收场，于是顺着仙道的话接了下去，“我在武田推荐的一家披萨店里买的，生意特别火爆，味道应该还不错吧。”</p><p>电梯很快抵达顶层。</p><p>流川输入开锁密码，推门就看见崇原趴在沙发上睡觉，而须贺则鼾声如雷地仰面躺在茶几边的地板上。</p><p>崇原在杀手组织待了很多年，警惕性极高，听见开门的声音立即睁开了眼睛。</p><p>“哥。”流川打了声招呼。</p><p>“嗯。回来啦。”崇原眼里的防备瞬间消失了，哈欠连天地坐了起来。</p><p>“这家伙怎么睡地上啊？”仙道上前看了眼须贺。</p><p>“我记得他躺在另一张沙发上的啊，估计滚下来的吧。”崇原嘴里发苦，抓了抓头发去盥洗间刷牙洗脸了。</p><p>仙道跟在他后面，随意地斜靠在门边，试探性地问了一句：“你跟爸没有发生争执吧？”</p><p>“蝉羽丫头出了这么大的事，我哪还有心情和老头子吵架啊？”崇原一边快速刷牙一边含混不清地回答。</p><p>“那就好。”</p><p>崇原洗了把脸，对着镜子沉默片刻，开口说道：“跟我离家时相比，他老了一大截。”</p><p>“小蝉羽应该在电话里向你提起过吧？爸前阵子脑溢血中过风，好在出血量不多，恢复得也很好。但是身体已大不如从前了。”</p><p>崇原没再搭腔，转身绕过仙道走回客厅。颅内出血若抢救不及时足以致命或永久性瘫痪，他有点庆幸垣悟撑住了，可碍于颜面，以及当年说得那些再难收回的狠话，他的这种情绪终归没有在仙道面前表露出来。</p><p> </p><p>蝉羽出院之后，很幸运对“蝴蝶夫人”没有产生依赖性，但接连几天都噩梦不断，梦里的世界光怪陆离，密密麻麻的蝴蝶栖息在黑色的深渊中，悉悉索索地蚕食她的躯体。</p><p>再过十天，她就读的那所女子高中要开学了。</p><p>舞子怎么可能放心将半夜总是惊恐尖叫扑进自己怀里寻求保护的孩子送去京都？于是同旬治商量了此事，决定帮蝉羽办理转校手续。</p><p>蝉羽也算因祸得福吧，终于如愿留在东京念书了，要不是被父亲禁足，她都想去商场购物庆祝了。</p><p>旬治为人刻板严肃，这次更是动了真格，不仅勒令蝉羽不准出门，也不允许仙道他们过来探视。他太了解蝉羽了，撒娇的本事相当了得，就连脾气暴躁的须贺都拿这丫头没办法。到时候几个小辈串通一气护着蝉羽，她肯定会把自己的过错抛之脑后。因此，为了避免她重蹈覆辙，又偷偷溜去那些龙蛇混杂的鬼地方，旬治铁了心让她独自反省。</p><p>这种与世隔绝般的生活实在难熬，蝉羽待了一周，噩梦倒是不怎么做了，但内心充满了绝望。仙道、须贺，甚至包括崇原在内，他们像是商量好了似的不接她的电话。</p><p>又过了两天，蝉羽濒临崩溃了，她尝试性地给流川发了条信息：流川哥，你有空来看看我吗？我爸太狠了，扣押我的银行卡不说，还没收了我藏在柜子里的零食。</p><p>流川手臂上的伤已经好了，收到简讯的时候他刚打完球，擦着热汗回复了“等我”两个字。</p><p>蝉羽激动地在床上打了个滚儿，详细地罗列了所有心心念念的零食发给流川。</p><p>流川知道蝉羽受罚的事情，估计从正门拜访会被旬治截下，于是打算翻墙进去。他手长脚长，运动神经又很发达，即便背着鼓鼓的双肩包，也颇为轻松地翻过围墙，哪知刚落地，抬眼就看见旬治板着脸站在前面，手里拿着把大剪刀，应该在修葺院子里的矮树。</p><p>“叔叔。”饶是流川性格再冷静，不免也感到心虚，下意识地往后退了一小步。</p><p>“来看蝉羽啊？”旬治没想到流川会出现，他救了蝉羽，肯定不能为难他。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“为什么不从大门走，要翻墙进来呢？”旬治脸上没什么表情，平静地说，“蝉羽在她的房间里。”</p><p>“噢。”流川尴尬地逃离了现场。</p><p>流川前脚刚走，上衫紧跟着从墙头跳了下来，不过他的身手没那么敏捷，往前一个趔趄重重地跪摔在地上，痛得直叫唤。</p><p>旬治吓了一跳，好半天才反应过来，连忙上前把他拽了起来：“你又是什么情况啊？”</p><p>“伯父，那个，我看见流川翻进来了，所以……我不是来当小偷的。我好久没看到小蝉羽了……”上衫顾不得刺痛的膝盖，慌里慌张地向未来的岳父大人解释，“能让我见见小蝉羽吗？求你了。”</p><p>“你们啊！算了算了，去吧。”旬治无奈地叹了口气，回过身继续修剪树枝的枝丫。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. Chapter 86</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>86</p><p> </p><p>仙道不是刻意冷落蝉羽，一方面旬治跟他郑重打过招呼，绝不能任由蝉羽再胡作妄为，另一方面，最近几天，源源不断的寻衅者出没在北十字和松海会名下的其他夜场内以各种借口滋事，甚至还无理由殴打、驱逐店里的顾客。即便白天歇业，依旧麻烦不断。</p><p>“肯定是佐藤淳平的授意。”崇原坐在办公室的沙发上抽着烟，他刚揍跑几个准备往北十字门口泼油漆的小混混。</p><p>“不知道他现在躲到哪里去了。”仙道靠在椅子上，指间玩转着一支黑金签字笔。</p><p>“这家伙已经撇清了和罂粟的关系。替罪的挂名老板被毒品调查科的人逮捕之后，第二天就自己用玻璃碎片刺破颈动脉，经抢救无效死了。我可不信他是畏罪自杀，估计家中妻儿的性命被佐藤抓在手里吧。”崇原俯身将烟头按灭在烟灰缸里，“用致幻剂伤害蝉羽丫头的幕后黑手也毫无头绪。”</p><p>“我怀疑的对象始终是酒井洋子。不过，她的个人简历近乎完美，品学兼优，父母都是大学教授。”仙道犹豫了一下，眸色略微沉了沉，“不知道为什么，即便资料显示这个高中女生不像是手段阴狠的角色，但我还是认为她有问题。”</p><p>“那段电话录音我听了。酒井洋子过于急切地打探消息，确实给人一种做贼心虚的感觉。我想，就算她不是下药者，八成也知道蝉羽吃了致幻剂，却没有告诉我们。若是如此，可以理解为小女孩的胆怯心理，也许真正的下药者极具威胁性，她不敢揭发。”崇原顿了顿，“我希望是这样。我们家丫头视财如命，却大方地送了酒井一份贵重的生日礼物，两人的关系必然不错，遭闺蜜背叛且险些因此丧命的滋味不好受。”</p><p>“如果真的与酒井洋子有关，就必须让蝉羽明白交友不慎会导致什么后果。虽说叔叔自立门户只做房地产生意，从来不过问松海会的事，但他始终是爸的亲兄弟，难保别有用心者因此接近蝉羽。倘若这丫头毫无防范意识，将来恐怕会吃更大的苦头。”</p><p>“蝉羽到底只有十六岁……”崇原忽然停住了，他像是想起什么来了，用几乎低不可闻的话音自言自语地说，“琴音父母去世时，她才十五岁，比蝉羽还小。”</p><p>“嗯？你说什么？我没听清楚。”</p><p>“啊，没什么。”崇原抬起头笑了笑，他以为在“暗翼”九死一生的经历，早已把整颗心打磨成了钢铁，如今蓦地发现，心上似乎有道发亮的缝隙，那个弹着钢琴的美丽少女一直住在里面。</p><p>这时，莲见急匆匆地出现在办公室门口：“老板，外面来了一大帮人……”</p><p>他的话还没说完，就被人按住肩膀往旁边推开了。</p><p>莲见下意识地回头看去，正对上一双阴鸷的眼睛。</p><p>“佐藤淳平。”仙道嘴角噙笑望着闯入者，“我还以为你不敢露面了呢。”</p><p>佐藤没说话，示意跟在身后的手下站在原地，神色森然地走了进来。</p><p>“罂粟的这笔账，不知两位少爷准备怎么算。”佐藤的声音里透出一股怒气。</p><p>“你想怎么算？”崇原站起身，走到对面的窗户旁，抱着手靠在窗台上，轻蔑地睨着他。</p><p>“你们害我损失了一个地下工厂，最起码赔我十亿美金。”佐藤在沙发上坐了下来，顺手点了根烟。</p><p>仙道瞥了眼门口的那帮人，他们的手全都掖在西装里面，估计带了枪支。</p><p>“佐藤先生，你又不是初出茅庐的小年轻，说这种天真的话不觉得很可笑吗？”崇原悠闲地掏了掏耳朵，“你有什么资格跟我们谈判？奉劝你少自不量力，以免跟令尊一样的下场。”</p><p>“闭嘴！”佐藤的情绪瞬间激动了，恶狠狠地盯着崇原，“今天你们不交出十亿美金就休想踏出北十字的大门。”</p><p>“佐藤先生，北十字好像是我的地盘吧，能否走出大门不是你说了算。”仙道把签字笔放回桌上，语气淡然地说。</p><p>“仙道彰，你果真像传闻中说得一样无懈可击吗？”佐藤突然平静了，眼里闪过一丝阴狠之色，他朝门外抬了下手。</p><p>其中一人拿了份档案袋进来，重重地甩在仙道的跟前。</p><p>“你看看里面的东西，值不值十亿。”佐藤一副志在必得的样子。</p><p>仙道默不作声地打开档案袋，倒出了一叠流川的照片，看样子是偷拍的。他顿时心下一沉，抬眼盯着佐藤，以不带任何感情的声音冷冰冰地说：“你跟踪他？”</p><p>“我记得千鹤子夫人是被绑匪虐杀的吧？”</p><p>崇原眼神忽变，上前拿起茶几上的烟灰缸，“砰”地一声砸在了佐藤的脑袋上：“你算什么东西？我妈的名字是你能提的？”</p><p>佐藤的手下见自己老大被打得头破血流，纷纷拔枪，黑洞洞的枪口直指崇原。</p><p>须贺收到莲见暗中发送的信息，带着人马及时赶到了。</p><p>“嗬，在东京第一军火商的长子面前玩枪？”须贺一脸嚣张，他带来的人很快把佐藤的手下统统制服了。</p><p>仙道强行让自己镇定下来，把所有的照片装回档案袋中，一想到流川被人跟踪窥视了一段时间，他的后背直冒冷汗。</p><p>“你们敢动我试试！我会让照片上这小子给我陪葬。”佐藤知道了仙道的软肋，怎么可能轻易放过，他用劲推开崇原，捂着头上流血的伤口，表情异常狰狞。</p><p>“那我倒要看看，给你陪葬的人究竟是谁。”崇原冷笑一声，走到仙道旁边，拍了下他的肩膀，然后打开抽屉，也拿出了一个档案袋，“你知道自己在东京的处境并不安全，所以两年前把你的一双儿女送到了佛罗伦萨。不知你有没有查到，我在巴勒莫结交了不少黑手党，就算一分钱不给，只要我开口，这两个小鬼必定死无全尸。”</p><p>“你……你说什么？”佐藤的脸色转眼间煞白。</p><p>“要我重复一遍？”崇原快速地打开档案袋，缓步走到佐藤跟前，拿出两个孩子的照片劈头盖脸砸向他，“这种下三滥的手段你吓唬谁啊？流川枫要是少一根汗毛，我就剁了你儿女的手脚。我弟弟确实没这么狠心，身为兄长，我愿意代劳。”</p><p>佐藤掌握了仙道所有的资料才上门谈判，却忽略了崇原，他自以为是地觉得兄弟两人不和，或者仙道垣悟偏袒小儿子，才促使长子负气离家多年不归，所以他并没有把崇原放在眼里。</p><p>崇原从须贺的手下那里要了把枪过来，继续对佐藤说：“你用致幻剂害死那么多人，理应偿命，更何况，你自作聪明触犯了我弟弟的底线，我肯定不会留下你这个隐患。除了选令尊的那条路以外，你没有第二种结局了。我可以假装不知道那两个小鬼在什么地方，毕竟我跟他们没什么仇怨，不必赶尽杀绝。当然，如果你非要鱼死网破也没关系，有你的亲生骨肉陪你上路，应该不会寂寞吧。”</p><p>佐藤将孩子们送往意大利，甚至改了他们的姓氏，就是不希望下一代受到牵连被仇家杀害。他以为这个秘密不会有人发现，便肆无忌惮地妄图用流川枫击溃仙道令其乖乖交出赔偿金。现在他猛然意识到自己致命的纰漏，然而为时已晚——崇原根本就是在等着他送上门。</p><p>“我给你两分钟时间考虑。两分钟以后，我就拨通我朋友的电话，他们会立即联系佛罗伦萨认识的杀手。现在意大利是夜晚，你的两个孩子恐怕再也见不到第二天的太阳了。”崇原直起身，居高临下地盯着佐藤。</p><p>佐藤的眼神顷刻间变得灰败直至绝望，他缓缓地伸出手，拿过崇原的枪，举起来对准了自己的太阳穴。</p><p> </p><p>蝉羽把流川带来的零食全部倒在床上，高兴地眼睛发亮，抱着流川的手臂哼哼唧唧地说：“流川哥，你是全世界对我最好最好最好的人啦。”</p><p>“那我呢？”上衫揉按着膝盖，“为了见你一面，我差点把腿摔断了。”</p><p>“没事吧？”蝉羽把视线转向上衫。</p><p>“好痛。”</p><p>“活该，谁让你身手不行还学流川哥翻墙。”</p><p>舞子捧了些茶点和水果进来，她的身后跟着一个穿着淡粉色连衣裙的女孩子。</p><p>“酒井！”蝉羽跑过去拉住女孩子的手，“不是开学了吗？你怎么没去京都。”</p><p>“明早出发，我爸开车送我。伯母说给你办了转校手续，以后回东京上学，为什么呀？”</p><p>“这丫头太淘气了，得留在身边严加看管。”舞子搁下木质托盘，回答完酒井的问题，冲流川露出微笑，“小枫，晚上在我们家吃饭，想吃什么尽管告诉婶婶。”</p><p>“伯母，请问我能蹭一顿吗？”上衫迫不及待地征求未来岳母大人的同意。</p><p>“当然可以啦。”舞子弯身抱起脚边的小百合，把它交给了流川。</p><p>小百合很长时间没见到流川了，“喵呜喵呜”叫了几声，温存地舔舐他的手背。</p><p>舞子要去趟银行，回她的衣帽间换了身衣服离开了。</p><p>“酒井，以后我们不能每天见面了。”蝉羽有些失落地牵着酒井的手。</p><p>“可以视频通话呀。”酒井的眼睛看向了上衫，关切地问：“幸村哥，你的膝盖……”</p><p>“我很好，不用担心。”上衫对她的态度极为冷漠。</p><p>酒井眼底出现了失望的神色，她微微垂下视线，有些委屈地咬了下嘴唇。</p><p>旬治在楼底下高喊：“流川，过来帮个忙，我想把盆景换个位置，但是搬不动。”</p><p>流川站在窗口答应了，抱着小百合走出蝉羽的房间。</p><p>“我也去看看。”上衫不肯放过任何一个在蝉羽父母面前表现的机会，一瘸一拐地往外走。</p><p>“幸村哥，你这样不行！”酒井追出去拽住他的手。</p><p>“放开。”上衫嫌恶地挣开了，扭头压低声音说，“我已经明确地告诉过你了，我对你不感兴趣。我只喜欢小蝉羽。”</p><p>“她有什么好的？”酒井用极轻地声音抱怨了一句。</p><p>“酒井，不用管他啦！”蝉羽笑着挽住酒井的手臂，“走走走，昨晚我妈拿了几片面膜给我，听说补水效果很好。我们边敷边聊天。”</p><p>“好……”酒井说完，像是不甘心似的抿了下唇角。</p><p>上衫不知自己哪里吸引住蝉羽的同学了，三番四次的纠缠令他不胜其烦。以他的生活环境，什么样的女孩子没见过，不可能来者不拒，何况，他对蝉羽情有独钟，耐心地等她成年，更不会对其他人动心。上衫叹了口气，心想，怎么偏偏是小蝉羽最好的姐妹喜欢他呢？</p><p>这么寻思着，上衫扶着楼梯扶手，步履艰难地走到楼下，他忽然想起手机落在蝉羽的书桌上了。</p><p>要是蝉羽独自在房间里，上衫不会在意，但他不放心酒井，想了想还是决定拿回手机比较稳妥。</p><p>上衫刚到门口，就看见酒井准备往果汁里投放药片，而蝉羽浑然未觉地贴着面膜仰躺在床上说话。</p><p>“你在干什么！”上衫大喊了一声。</p><p>酒井吓得手一抖，药片掉在了地上。</p><p>“上衫，你莫名其妙吼什么呀？”蝉羽睁开眼睛坐了起来。</p><p>上衫脸色铁青地冲进房间，此时哪还顾得上疼痛不堪的膝盖，弯身拾起这颗湛蓝色的药片，只见药片的表面赫然刻有蝴蝶的图案。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. Chapter 87</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>87</p><p> </p><p>上衫立在原地，盯着酒井沉声问道：“这是什么？”</p><p>“维生素。”酒井吞咽了一下，以此掩饰内心的不安。</p><p>“是吗。”上衫并非粗鲁之人，一改常态地伸手捏住酒井的下巴，迫使她张开了嘴巴，然后毫不犹豫地把药片塞进她的口中。</p><p>酒井像疯了似的挣开，急忙吐出药片，慌里慌张地拿起果汁漱口。</p><p>“不是维生素吗？吃了又不会死，你的反应为什么这么激烈？”上衫的话音冷得如同寒冰一般，他扯了张纸巾包住这颗药片将它拾起。</p><p>蝉羽大概意识到什么了，撕下脸上的面膜，怔怔地看着惊惶失措的酒井。</p><p>酒井没有说话，薄唇微微颤抖着，把剩下的半杯果汁放回了书桌上。</p><p>“如果我没猜错的话，这是‘蝴蝶夫人’吧。”上衫挡在蝉羽的跟前，目光变得越发锐利了。</p><p>“酒井。”尽管蝉羽心口骤然发紧，但她不愿意相信，“是真的吗？”</p><p>“不！……不是，当然不是！”酒井朝蝉羽挤出笑容，“我们是最好的朋友……”</p><p>“那好，我立刻找人鉴定。”上衫沉着脸，作势要往外走。</p><p>“幸村哥！”酒井下意识地想要拽住上衫，不过被其满脸嫌恶地躲开了，她的手尴尬地停留在半空，而后慢慢地垂落到身体一侧。</p><p>“在罂粟的包厢里，也是你在我的饮料里投了致幻剂，对吗？”蝉羽眼中闪露出难受的神色，她哽咽了一下，竭力忍住眼泪，“你为什么要这么做啊？你刚才还说，我们是最好的朋友。”</p><p>酒井捂着脸哭了起来，边哭边说：“明明我什么都比你好，可幸村哥的眼里从来就只有你一个……无论我如何放低姿态讨好他，都无法顺利接近他……”</p><p>“你用致幻剂企图谋杀小蝉羽，居然把原因推到我的身上？”上衫暗中庆幸自己不是花花公子，从一开始就果决地拒绝了酒井，假若与她稍有暧昧，恐怕如今已成了帮凶，“你该不会以为没了小蝉羽，我就会移情别恋喜欢上你吧？”</p><p>“仙道蝉羽那么爱钱，挥霍无度，活脱脱一个虚荣心爆棚的拜金主义者！”上衫这句话令心高气傲的酒井深受打击，双目含泪不甘心地叫嚣着，“她根本不喜欢你，但一直不跟你说清楚，还不是因为你的家庭背景吗？倘若你身无分文，她保证看都不会多看你一眼。而我不一样的。我只喜欢你啊……”</p><p>“是喜欢我的脸吧？要是我面相丑陋至极，你也不可能对我死缠烂打。”上衫见酒井被揭穿后仍旧不知悔改，语气刻薄了几分，“小蝉羽喜欢钱怎么了？不偷不抢，仙道哥乐意给她，你管得着吗？如果将来她愿意和我在一起，我甘愿双手奉上我所有的身家财产，也跟你没有任何关系。轮得到你在这里大呼小叫地指责她吗？”</p><p>当真相猝然呈现在面前，酒井不加掩饰的怨恨宛若海啸席卷过蝉羽的大脑，将她的思绪冲得七零八落。</p><p>蝉羽国中就去了京都，与酒井同窗近五年，两人几乎形影不离，足迹踏遍安静的古都。她本以为和酒井的友情会一直持续下去，怎会料到演变成杀机重重的结局。</p><p>“蝉羽，愣着干嘛？报警啊。”上衫拿起手机递了过去。</p><p>“不要！你们不能报警！”酒井冲上前想要抢夺蝉羽的手机。</p><p>上衫个头其实不矮，平时也经常健身，只不过稍逊仙道他们而已，要拦住一个高中女生轻而易举。</p><p>“你们不可以报警啊！对不起，蝉羽，对不起……我一时鬼迷心窍，以后我再也不敢伤害你了。对不起……你放我一马吧！我不能有这个污点，否则我的人生将毁于一旦……对不起，你饶了我。我……”酒井哭得像是要断气了似的。</p><p>“你从什么时候开始喜欢上衫的？”蝉羽突然问了这么一句。</p><p>“……两年前，我在你的手机里看到幸村哥的照片……我……”</p><p>“换言之，你恨了我两年，却一直装出一副和我很要好的样子，收着我送你的礼物，擅自使用我的化妆品，拿走我新买的衣服和香水，然后，在收到钻石手链的当天，你的生日聚会上，计划杀了我，不光如此，暗巷中那几个男人恐怕也是你找的吧？酒井洋子，你可真没良心，投完致幻剂，还盘算着让我死前遭受羞辱。”蝉羽眼里的泪水消失了，目光变得相当冷淡，她拨通了一个电话，“很抱歉，我不想原谅你。”</p><p>酒井惊惧万分地睁大了眼睛，泪水爬满了整张脸，她扭头准备逃走，不过被正在打电话的蝉羽一只手按倒在地上。</p><p>“你好，中田警官。我是仙道蝉羽。我抓到那个在我的饮料里投致幻剂的人了。麻烦您过来一趟，谢谢。”蝉羽钳制住绝望挣扎着的酒井，把家庭住址报给了中田，挂断了电话。</p><p>“蝉羽！你真的忍心看我走上绝路吗？”酒井的脸贴着地面，嘶声力竭地吼道。</p><p>“酒井洋子，那晚要不是恰巧让流川哥撞见，我将衣不蔽体地惨死在那个昏暗的巷子里，死前还会遭受几个男人轮番施暴。换作是你，你害怕吗？可是，你期盼这样的结局。你走的路是你自己选的，我有什么不忍心的？另外，我把你交给警方，而不是让我大哥处理，已经仁至义尽了。”蝉羽说完，抬起胳膊狠狠地擦去眼睛里再度冒涌出来的热泪。</p><p>流川和旬治刚整理完院子里的盆栽，两人坐在树荫下吃着佣人端来的绿豆沙冰。</p><p>急促的门铃声骤然响起。</p><p>旬治放下碗去开了门，看到中田愣了愣，问道：“中田警官，你怎么来了？”</p><p>中田来不及解释，带着两个小警员飞快地冲进别墅内，逮捕了酒井洋子。</p><p>上衫以防酒井抵赖，刚才用纸巾捡起“蝴蝶夫人”之后，偷偷开启了手机的录音软件。</p><p>他把药片和录音全部交到中田手里，膝盖痛得站不住了，皱着眉头跌坐在蝉羽的床上。</p><p>酒井被小警员们押了出去，她低着头小声地啜泣着，看不清现在是什么表情。</p><p>蝉羽深吸了一口气，把心内的悲痛抚平，跟中田回警署做笔录去了。</p><p> </p><p>就在佐藤即将扣下扳机的那一刻，崇原按住了他的手。</p><p>罂粟倒闭、地下工厂被查封，佐藤的财路断得一干二净，他以流川作为筹码登门找仙道谈判，不过是想要一笔用来翻身的资金。哪知道反被咬住了命脉。为保住两个孩子，他做好了死的准备，崇原的制止出乎他的意料。</p><p>“你什么意思？”</p><p>“让你死你就死，不担心我出尔反尔？”崇原把手枪抛还给须贺的手下，笑眯眯地看着佐藤，“你这种人也能做违禁药品的生意？”</p><p>“仙道崇原，你说过会放了我的两个孩子！”佐藤无路可走，已是穷途末路。</p><p>“你死在北十字，会给我弟弟惹麻烦。所以，你不应该死在这里。”崇原知道佐藤的心理防线溃败了，他也懒得再玩下去，把手机搁在了茶几上，“给你第二条路。你向警方自首，承认你是罂粟的幕后老板，地下工厂的主脑，并交出所有毒品生意的账目。明白我的意思吗？”</p><p>“……明白。”佐藤犯案累累，仅“蝴蝶夫人”牵涉的人命就多达二十余人，加上贩毒、制毒，数罪并罚，即便没有被判处死刑，终身监禁铁定逃不了。</p><p>“但愿你的孩子们在意大利能好好做人，过普通人的生活，万一三代都栽在仙道家手里，那可真是……”崇原话说了一半，但言下之意已经很明确了。</p><p>“只要你别去找他们，我发誓他们绝对不会回东京。”佐藤觉得崇原比垣悟更可怕，而他视为眼中钉的仙道坐在座椅上，目光沉沉没有表态。事情到了现在这个局面，他知道不可能再有任何转圜的余地，所以只能顺着崇原的意思，亲手把自己送入监牢里。</p><p>中田捡了个大便宜，顺顺利利破了两桩由他负责的重案，电视、报纸铺天盖地报道着。</p><p>当夜，下起了小雨，雨声在城市中回响。</p><p>流川洗完澡，拿了两罐饮料走进书房，拍了下仙道的肩膀，问道：“还在忙？”</p><p>“啊，八重樱的最终投资合同，搁置好几天了，快看完了。”仙道抬起头，只见流川经热水浸泡过的皮肤还微微地泛着红，漆黑的瞳眸看起来湿漉漉的，格外诱人。</p><p>“没想到，是酒井洋子……”流川的话还没讲完，被仙道拽了一把，他没做好准备，重心不稳坐在了仙道的腿上，“干嘛啊！”</p><p>“让我抱会儿。”仙道双手搂住流川，把脸埋进他的胸膛。</p><p>“怎么了？”流川觉得仙道好像在害怕什么似的，情绪有点不对。</p><p>“没事啊。”仙道收紧双臂，牢牢地抱着流川。</p><p>因为母亲的不幸遭遇，使得仙道对绑架特别敏感。虽然佐藤已经伏法，但是他派人尾随流川这件事，像一抹阴影停留在仙道的心里。</p><p>“真的没事。”仙道听着流川的心跳声，轻轻地松了口气。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. Chapter 88</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>88</p><p> </p><p>在雨天夜色的笼罩下，东京都平添了几分朦胧感。</p><p>仙道今晚的攻势似乎比往常要激烈一些，身体撞击时发出的声响在黑暗里极尽暧昧。</p><p>情潮过于汹涌，流川有些招架不住，发狠似的咬住仙道的肩膀，抑制住令人感到羞耻的呻吟。他觉得很累，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，但又清晰地知道仙道在做什么。</p><p>仙道明白肩头的刺痛感意味着流川用他的方式喊停。他在这方面同样倔强，从不肯示弱服软。</p><p>前阵子流川手臂受伤，仙道忍着没有碰他，原本不打算轻易结束，但心疼好似成了本能。</p><p>“体力又跟不上啦？”仙道适当地放慢了频率。</p><p>流川松开仙道的肩膀，稍微喘了口气，声音低哑地说：“……谁说的？到天亮都行。”</p><p>仙道拨开流川被汗水湿透的刘海，亲了下他的额头，然后封住他的嘴巴，一边吻一边律动。</p><p>当然，仙道懂得适可而止，不会因为流川一句逞强的话而真的一夜不休。</p><p>“我抱你去洗澡。”仙道按亮了落地灯，准备将流川横抱进浴室。</p><p>“我自己能走。”流川浑身是汗，锁骨处吻痕遍布，他拽着仙道的手臂借力坐了起来。</p><p>仙道头发耷拉着，只裹了条浴巾，肌肉线条近乎完美，眼神温柔地注视着流川。</p><p>“盯着我干嘛？”流川至今还是会觉得不好意思，避开了仙道灼热的目光。</p><p>仙道装作若无其事的样子，抿着嘴笑了，俯身按住流川的肩膀，细密地亲吻着他的脸颊。</p><p>两人磨磨蹭蹭亲热了一会儿，流川才去浴室洗澡。</p><p>仙道还是那副老样子，抱着手斜靠在门口，看着淋浴间里的流川。玻璃墙上起了水雾，他高大的身形显得有些模糊。仙道忍不住心想：流川总是在大太阳底下曝晒，为什么皮肤还是这么白呢？他的脑海里随即浮现出流川情迷之际眼睛里漫起水雾的模样，下腹顿时一紧。</p><p>流川洗完澡，擦着头发走了出来。</p><p>“喂，要不要再来一次？”仙道嘴角噙着笑。</p><p>“不要。”流川横了一眼这个不知节制的家伙，他走路有点发虚，只想赶紧睡觉补充体力。</p><p>“我好像每天都会重新爱上你诶。”</p><p>“哦。”流川的表情没有丝毫波动，心却漏跳了一拍，他快速擦干头发，镇定地绕过仙道，倒在了大床上。</p><p>流川发现自己对仙道越来越没有免疫力了，他把脸埋进枕头里，心口阵阵发痒。</p><p>仙道关了浴室里的灯，走回床边，仰面睡在了流川的身旁。</p><p>“流川枫。”仙道忽然一本正经地叫了流川的全名。</p><p>“干嘛？”</p><p>“我想结婚了。”仙道侧过身，把手搭在流川的后背上，以低沉的声音询问，“你呢？”</p><p>流川愣了愣，转过脸对上仙道的眼睛。</p><p>“怎么，吓到你啦？”仙道轻笑出声。</p><p>“没有。”流川抿了下唇角，心跳再度加速。</p><p>“我应该先准备好花和戒指的……”</p><p>“等我一下。”流川手一撑从床上爬了起来，冲出客厅。</p><p>“喂！”仙道一脸莫名其妙。</p><p>流川没过一会儿就回来了，他跳上床，盘腿坐好，表情严肃地看着仙道，语调生硬地说：“左手给我。”</p><p>“嗯？”仙道茫然地坐了起来，把左手伸了过去。</p><p>流川低头把一枚圆环铂金戒指戴在了仙道的无名指上。</p><p>“你……”仙道一时之间不知道该说什么，过了片刻才顺利找回语言组织能力，“你在求婚？”</p><p>“已经成功了。”流川的眼神亮晶晶的，带着他独有的傲气，“以后你改姓流川。”</p><p>“啊？怎么是我嫁给你呢？”</p><p>“因为是我求婚。”流川抢占了先机，说话底气十足，“戒指我五天前就买了。”</p><p>“我可以‘嫁’给你没问题，不过，是你入赘仙道家。”仙道完全没想到迟钝的小鬼也会变得这么精明，“所以我不用更改我的姓氏。”</p><p>“不……”</p><p>“诶？你的戒指呢。不能光我一个人戴着啊。”仙道不给流川反驳的机会，迅速岔开了话题。</p><p>流川摊开另一只手，手心里躺着一枚相同款式的戒指。</p><p>仙道拿起戒指，吻了吻他的掌心，将戒指也戴在了他左手的无名指上。</p><p>“这对戒指很便宜。”流川认真地说，“将来我会再向你求一次婚。给你买钻戒。”</p><p>“真是伤脑筋啊……”仙道眼眶一热，差点感动得落泪了，他赶紧凑过去吻住流川。</p><p>崇原刚才被流川急促的脚步声惊醒了，走出客房一探究竟，发现主卧的门大敞着，遂上前看了看。</p><p>“你们两个深更半夜不睡觉……”崇原话说了一句，瞧见仙道和流川在床上接吻，当即露出尴尬的神色。</p><p>“哥。”仙道松开流川，抬眼看向崇原，“你失眠还是梦游？”</p><p>“……我路过，你们继续。下次记得把门关上。”崇原干笑了几声，伸手带上了门。</p><p>流川像是了却了一桩重要的心事，整个人都放松了，他躺回床上，抬起手看着戒指。</p><p>“为什么不早点给我呢？”仙道把手臂从流川的后颈下伸过去，当他的枕头。</p><p>“万一你没有结婚的打算，不肯或者勉为其难地收下，我会很没面子。”</p><p>仙道忍不住笑了，在流川耳边愉快地低语：“那么，我的余生就拜托你啦，往后请多指教。”</p><p>“嗯，彼此彼此。”流川还是这副冷冰冰的腔调，他说完后知后觉地难为情起来，索性转过身抵进了仙道的怀里。</p><p>东京还在下雨，雨声听起来清澈而缠绵，雨丝交织在一起，温存地拥抱住整座城市。</p><p>仙道以为自己将难以成眠，不知是什么时候坠入梦境的。</p><p>千鹤子依旧微笑地端坐在榻榻米上，姿容娴静美好。</p><p>仙道首次以成年人的样子出现在母亲的面前，两人之间隔着一张矮桌。</p><p>庭院里正在下雪，细小的雪沫纷纷扬扬地飘落在苍翠的常绿植物上。</p><p>千鹤子手里捧着一个茶碗，白色的水雾氤氲了她的眉目，以致仙道不怎么看得清。</p><p>“你长大了。”千鹤子笑吟吟地说，“我的小儿子可真帅啊。”</p><p>“妈，我遇见了想要共度余生的人，今天他向我求婚了。”</p><p>“你答应了吗？”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>“恭喜你啊。”千鹤子优雅地吹开茶碗口的热气，“希望你们可以一直走下去。”</p><p>“会的。”</p><p>细雪被凛冽的朔风吹入室内，千鹤子渐渐在雪中消失了。</p><p>仙道睁眼醒来，已是第二天上午，流川没在房间里了，他怔怔地躺了几分钟才穿衣起床。</p><p>流川和崇原在客厅里打扫卫生，煤球则像丛林之王似的威严地坐在落地窗边俯瞰着东京都。</p><p>“我说你这小子，成天睡懒觉。”崇原嘴里叼了根烟，话语含混不清地数落洗漱完毕的仙道。</p><p>仙道穿着流川送的那件深蓝色的衬衫，丝毫不为崇原的指责所动，神采奕奕地走到流川跟前亲了他一口：“早上好。”</p><p>“请问我隐形了吗？不要当着我的面任意妄为。”崇原拿出口中的烟，冲着餐桌方向努了努嘴，“你哥我亲自下厨给你准备了意式早餐。”</p><p>“能吃？”仙道不禁提出了质疑。</p><p>“好吃的。”流川替崇原证明。</p><p>“喵。”煤球跟着声援主人。</p><p>“看来煤球大爷也很满意啊。”崇原按灭烟头，跑到落地窗边单手把煤球抱了起来。</p><p>“流川，下午你有什么安排吗？”仙道搭住流川的肩膀。</p><p>“我正想问你。”流川看了仙道一眼，继续说，“带你见家长。”</p><p>“是应该去拜祭他们。”仙道顿了顿，“还有我妈。”</p><p>崇原的神情黯淡下来，把煤球抱在怀里。他已经不太想得起来流川夫妇的长相了。时间过去太久，在回忆上覆盖了一层轻纱。</p><p>三人先去了安葬流川夫妇的墓园，守门的老人神情肃穆，向他们点头示意。</p><p>崇原自从结识琴音后，三天两头跑去流川家里做客，看着墓碑上的生卒年月，他异常沉痛。时隔多年，他依旧铭记着流川夫妇曾给予他的温情。</p><p>所谓温情，其实指得是一家人能够和颜悦色地坐在一起聊天、吃饭。</p><p>流川的父亲还会开车载着妻子、琴音和崇原去京都赏花。</p><p>兴许是因为崇原和垣悟一直性格不和，两人动不动就无理由地发生激烈的争执，夹在中间的千鹤子常常为难地唉声叹气，身为次子的仙道更加无能为力。直到千鹤子去世，四个人都没能亲密无间地共同出游过。</p><p>这段像是从流川家借来的幸福生活，在故人逝去后，显得越发弥足珍贵。</p><p>仙道把怀中的花束放在流川夫妇的墓碑前，然后握住了流川有些冰冷的手，至于会照顾流川一生这种话，他没有直接说出口，而是在心里做出了保证。</p><p>崇原沉默不言地伫立着，他感到很难过，肺腑间仿佛有什么东西在活生生地蚕食着他的血肉。</p><p>昨夜下了一整晚的雨，潮湿的天空灰蒙蒙的，成群的麻雀停在墓园的台阶上，被其他拾级而上的祭拜者惊扰，逃命般飞向远处，一一落进葱茏的树木中。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. Chapter 89</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>89</p><p> </p><p>从这座墓园前往另一座墓园，途中无人开口说话。</p><p>纵令逝者可以长留于心，但此生不可能再有重逢的一天。</p><p>死别是人世间最漫长的诀别，要试图与回忆说再见，可往事又总是出其不意地闪现。而拥有后的失去远比从一开始就没有得到来得更为痛苦和遗憾。</p><p>崇原望着车窗外飞逝的厚重云朵，各种杂思涌入心头。</p><p>拜祭完千鹤子，三人沿着林荫大道折返停车场。</p><p>上车后，仙道还没来得及发动引擎，就接到垣悟的电话，催促他回本宅查阅松海会这个月的账目。</p><p>“哥，你去吗？”仙道放下手机，转过身看向崇原。</p><p>“不了。”崇原不加思索地拒绝了，“我和老头子如果待在同一个屋檐下朝夕相对，不用多久肯定像以前一样吵翻天，万一把他气得又脑溢血了，我可负不起这么大的责任。”</p><p>“好吧。”仙道伸手拍了下流川的后脑勺，“你呢？”</p><p>“随便。如果要留宿一段时间，得带上煤球。”</p><p>“没问题，煤球成天待在家里，都快变宅猫了，让它到庭院里活动活动筋骨也好。”</p><p>“不过我只能待一个礼拜，下周一开学了。”</p><p>“小枫。你只有二十岁，就这么草率地把自己跟另一个男人绑在了一起，真不后悔啊？”</p><p>“喂喂，你口中的另一个男人是你同父同母的亲兄弟诶，大哥。”仙道微微地蹙了下眉。</p><p>“不在一起才会后悔。”流川表情认真地回答了崇原的问题。</p><p>“这样啊……要是小彰哪天犯浑对你不好，你尽管告诉我大哥，我帮你出气。”</p><p>“没这个必要，我自己会修理他。”</p><p>“那你还得再练练。你打架只攻不守，目前还不是小彰的对手。回头我让须贺抽空带你去浅谷家的武道馆，最好由浅谷的爷爷亲自指导你格斗技巧。那个老东西在东京可是响当当的人物，搞不好连我都打不过他。”</p><p>“嗯。”流川对这个提议十分赞同。</p><p>“你嗯什么嗯，真是服了你了。昨晚刚向我求婚，今天就开始计划实施家暴了？”仙道捏住流川的脸颊狠狠拧了一把，在他发作之前松开了手，把车驶出了停车场。</p><p>墓园周围安静极了，往来车辆很少。</p><p>道路两旁种满了翠绿色的松柏，密林深处不间断地传出鸟类啾啁的鸣啭声。而东京的蝉在一夜之间消失了大半，意味着夏天已悄然走到了尽头。</p><p>回到家中，流川整理好猫粮和猫窝，准备带去本家。</p><p>“煤球大爷该不会认床吧？”崇原开了罐冰啤酒，仰头喝了一口。</p><p>“是的。”流川用食指勾了勾煤球的下巴。</p><p>煤球最喜欢和流川玩耍，“喵喵”叫了几声，靠近过去亲昵地用脸颊蹭着他的脚踝。</p><p> </p><p>长南听本家的佣人说，仙道跟流川今天要回来，高兴地跑到大门口翘首以盼——他在这里住得实在太无聊了。临近傍晚，仙道的车总算出现在他的视野里。</p><p>“最近怎么样？”仙道拎过流川手里的袋子，朝长南露出微笑。</p><p>“不怎样，出去散步都有七八个保镖跟着。”长南苦恼地叹了口气，压低声音说，“而且，我能理解你为什么执意要搬出去住了，和姨父一起生活压力好大啊，生怕自己……”</p><p>“长南。”垣悟威严的声音在长南背后响起，“你对我有意见？”</p><p>长南吓得身子僵了一下，连忙回过头矢口否认：“没有啦，我怎么可能对你有意见呢？”</p><p>垣悟把视线转向流川，看了看睡在他臂弯里的黑猫。</p><p>流川稍稍欠身朝垣悟施礼。</p><p>“先进屋吧，我让妗子她们准备了茶点。”尽管垣悟依旧谈不上有多慈祥，但话音颇为温和。</p><p>在茶室里，仙道向垣悟提了他和流川关于将来的打算。</p><p>“结婚？”垣悟这才发现两个人的无名指上都戴了戒指，他呷了口杯中的热茶，没有继续说下去。</p><p>“伯父，请你把仙道彰交给我。”流川太过郑重，以至于说话的腔调听起来像是在下命令。</p><p>长南不禁捏了把冷汗，偷偷地观察着垣悟的神色，生怕他当场把桌子给掀了。</p><p>“你岁数还小，考虑清楚了？”垣悟把茶杯搁回矮桌上，“是不是小彰又用了什么上不了台面的伎俩，误导你产生了跟他步入婚姻生活的想法？”</p><p>垣悟的态度令长南感到万分诧异，不由得寻思：我该不会还没睡醒吧？</p><p>仙道被茶水呛住了，别过脸咳嗽了几声，无奈地提出抗议：“爸，我怎么可能骗婚啊？”</p><p>“他没有误导我。”流川迎着垣悟的目光，又重复了刚才的话，“请你把仙道彰交给我。”</p><p>垣悟板着脸孔不做声，与之对视片刻，忽然笑了起来：“不是早就交给你了吗？干嘛还一本正经地问我要人？放心，我不可能出尔反尔。但结婚这件事，等你大学毕业以后再决定吧。年轻人容易意气用事，万一将来后悔闹离婚，双方都难堪。”</p><p>“姨父，你居然会笑诶！”长南瞪大了双眼，“你居然会笑！”</p><p>“你越来越没大没小了。”垣悟敛起笑容，恢复了严肃的样子。</p><p>长南连忙噤声，在垣悟面前他不敢造次，挺直了腰背跪坐得端端正正。</p><p>仙道在桌下握住了流川的手，发觉他掌心都是汗，于是用肩膀轻轻撞了下他的肩膀，轻声笑问：“刚才很紧张？”</p><p>“有一点。”流川偏过头，凑近仙道耳边，“以后无论如何，我都不会提出分手。除非是你移情别恋了。”</p><p>“你完全占领了我的心，谁闯得进来啊？还没到门口恐怕就被你打趴下了吧。”仙道眼中含笑凝视着流川。</p><p>垣悟装作很随意地问道：“崇原还是不愿意踏入本家？”</p><p>“啊，不是。哥……”</p><p>“别骗我了。他就是不想见我。”垣悟轻轻叹了口气，喃喃自问，“我们之间的嫌隙真的有这么大吗？”</p><p>仙道亲眼见证了垣悟与崇原曾经激烈的矛盾冲突，他们吵架的原因千奇百怪，更像是双方互相找麻烦。当时只有千鹤子勉强劝得住他们。日积月累，大概在彼此的心上都刻下了难以磨灭的伤痕吧。千鹤子遭遇不测后，两人的关系彻底崩盘。演变至今时今日的结局，仿若千年深雪，不知何时才能渐渐消融。</p><p>垣悟不再继续纠结这个难解的结，他依然深信不疑流川爱吃洋快餐，嘱咐跪坐在角落的女佣去准备汉堡和薯条作为今天的晚餐。</p><p>饭后，长南一时兴起，追着流川称呼他为“嫂子”，声调里带了几分调侃的意味。</p><p>流川忍无可忍，趁垣悟去浴室泡澡之际，拽着长南的衣领把他拖到屋外揍了一顿，这家伙才肯改口。</p><p>煤球在庭院里玩疯了，绿色的眼瞳闪着光亮，它钻进草堆里，很快逮了只老鼠出来，一口咬死叼去献给流川。</p><p>长南最怕老鼠，吓得脸色都变了，跌跌撞撞地冲进了账房里，盘腿坐在仙道对面，“呼哧呼哧”喘着粗气，半天才缓过来。</p><p>“嫂子养得猫太彪悍了，我从没见过小百合抓老鼠。”长南一想到血淋淋的老鼠就浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>“嫂子？”仙道放下账本，看见了长南颧骨有淤青，心下了然，“流川下手不够重啊，你还敢这么叫他？”</p><p>“要不是我以血肉之躯挨了四发子弹，你压根不可能认识嫂……呃，认识流川。”长南用手支着脸，挑眉故作不爽地睨着仙道，“过河拆桥未免太不仁义了吧。”</p><p>“提到这件事，我有个疑问。”仙道抬起眼睛看向长南，“你住到本家以后，你爸有没有来找过你？”</p><p>“找我干嘛？我们连电话都没有打过，更别说见面了。”长南换了个坐姿，伏在了桌子上，一脸无所谓地笑了笑，“我觉得我跟我爸变得越来越疏远。”</p><p>“再疏远应该不至于漠视你的生死吧。”</p><p>“我记得小时候他对我挺好的。也不知是从哪天开始，我俩变得像陌生人似的。”</p><p>“发生过什么事情？”</p><p>“没有吧……”长南想了想，以肯定的语气又说了一遍，“没有。”</p><p>“长南，这是你们家这个月的账目。”仙道将桌上的账本推到长南跟前，“我就不瞒你了。我仔细看了，疑似假账。”</p><p>“假账？不会吧？”长南直起身翻开账本，快速地浏览起来。</p><p>“大概有十二笔收入和支出记录模糊，而且数额很大。”</p><p>“上个月的账本呢？”</p><p>“舅舅没有拿给我。我爸问过，他说弄丢了。”仙道的手指有一下没一下地敲着桌面，“你在有乐町中枪，养伤一个月，你们家那个月的账本没了；你险些遭人暗杀，暂居本家，这个月的账就不清不楚的。你说，两者会不会有什么必然的联系呢？”</p><p>“你相信我？”长南合上账本，他的心里升起一团不祥的预感。</p><p>“相信。”仙道毫不犹豫地点了点头。</p><p>“松海会这些年做得一直都是正当生意。根本不需要这种敷衍式的流水账掩人耳目。有一种可能就是……”长南的呼吸沉重了几分，“借松海会的生意链洗黑钱。如果我爸真的在做这件事，我必然成了他牟取暴利的阻碍，这也就解释了为什么无缘无故有人要置我于死地。”</p><p>“要查下去吗？还是到此为止。”</p><p>“我会给你一个交代，你暂时不要介入，可以吗？”</p><p>“你两次险些丧命，我怎么能置身事外？如果你想知道真相，我陪你一起往下挖，总能挖到的。”</p><p>“嗯。”长南再度翻开了桌上的账本，不知怎的，他心里有些窒闷，指尖轻微地颤抖了一下。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. Chapter 90</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>90</p><p> </p><p>长南跟着仙道走出账房，仰起头看着夜空中被流云遮住的月亮，心事重重地叹了口气。</p><p>“你还好吗？”仙道停下脚步，搭住长南的肩膀拍了一拍，“目前都是我们的推断而已。”</p><p>“前两天，我无意中听到池鲤鲋跟姨父的对话，他收到消息，松海会内部可能有人暗中在做毒品生意。当时我没往心里去，现在想来……”长南的嘴角漾起一丝苦涩的笑意。</p><p>“你不要轻举妄动。”</p><p>“我有分寸的，不会拿自己的性命开玩笑。”</p><p>两人踏着碎石铺成的小径，走向起居室，大老远就听见煤球凄惨的叫声。</p><p>“怎么回事？”长南脱口问道。</p><p>“八成是流川在给煤球洗澡。”</p><p>到了起居室前的空地，流川果然蹲在一个大木盆前跟煤球搏斗着，热水溅得到处都是。</p><p>垣悟略显无措地站在旁边，抬眼看见仙道，朝他招招手，命令道：“还不赶快过来帮忙！”</p><p>“今天它挣扎得特别厉害。”流川几乎按不住煤球，皱着眉头对跑过来的仙道说。</p><p>“你们没有驯服这只猫吗？刚刚还抓伤了妗子的手背。”垣悟从没见过脾气这么大的猫。</p><p>“老爷，少爷，我没事，三岛先生已经帮我涂了药。”妗子轻声说道。</p><p>仙道把袖子卷高了一些，蹲在流川旁边协助他。</p><p>煤球在庭院里窜来窜去，浑身沾满了泥土，嘴角还有干涸的老鼠血，它极不配合，拼尽全力想从水里逃走，但是被仙道钳制住了，急得亮出了尖锐的爪子，嘶叫声变得越发凶狠了。</p><p>长南终于见识到了煤球惊人的力气，心想，难怪须贺和崇原叫它煤球大爷。</p><p>头一回有人围观煤球洗澡的过程，其中一个还是仙道的父亲，流川感到有点尴尬，快速地把沐浴露揉搓在煤球的身上。</p><p>“每次都搞得这么狼狈吗？”垣悟皱着眉头，一脸嫌弃地盯着裹在泡沫里的黑猫。</p><p>“一言难尽。”仙道谨慎地避开煤球的利爪。在照顾煤球这个方面，他觉得流川的耐性简直好到离谱。</p><p>“听说浅谷家那头硕大的狼犬成了煤球大爷的狗腿子？”长南曾经被凯撒扑倒过，蛮横可怕的冲撞力令人终生难忘，“幸好煤球大爷的体型偏小，要不然谁都奈何不了它。”</p><p>流川舀了一瓢水，冲去煤球身上的泡沫，接过妗子递来的浴巾，抱着它站起身来。</p><p>仙道用手臂擦掉脸颊上的水珠，颇感无语地摇了摇头。</p><p>“抱歉。”流川看了眼妗子手背上的抓痕。</p><p>“流川少爷，真的没关系，您不必放在心上。”妗子脸颊一红，往后退了几步，垂着眼说。</p><p>煤球的怒气难以平复，用牙尖轻咬着流川的手指表达它的不满。</p><p>流川才不管这么多，拎起毛巾按着煤球胡乱地把它擦干。</p><p>煤球叫个不停，或许是因为还没有玩够吧，像处于叛逆期的小孩似的，一个劲地跟流川唱反调。</p><p>流川哄了好半天，煤球终于冷静下来，跑回它的猫窝里休息了。</p><p>哪知道第二天清早，煤球就闯祸了，它从庭院的池塘里捞了几十条锦鲤，一字排开晾晒在起居室门口的回廊上。</p><p>垣悟准备晨练，低头便看见眼前摆满了死鱼。</p><p>煤球从远处脚步轻巧地跑过来，嘴里还叼着一条濒临断气的红鲤。</p><p>垣悟见状，气得脸色铁青，扭头朝着仙道的卧室方向吼道：“流川！流川枫，你给我出来！”</p><p>煤球警惕地望着震怒中的垣悟，在原地观察了一小会儿，转身钻进了灌木丛里。</p><p>流川凌晨四五点迷迷糊糊被仙道压着做了两次，困得要命，根本听不到外界的声音。</p><p>仙道已经起来了，正在系着衬衫扣子，抬脚轻轻地踹了踹流川：“喂，爸在叫你。”</p><p>“唔。”流川发出抱怨的嘟哝，拉起被子盖住了脑袋，极其不耐烦地说，“别吵，我眼睛睁不开。”</p><p>仙道自然知道流川疲倦的原因，笑了笑没再打扰他休息，一边卷着衣袖，一边走出了卧室。</p><p>垣悟站在门口，眼睛里火光冲天，咬牙切齿地说：“那只混账猫，弄死了这么多风水鱼！”</p><p>“不就是几条锦鲤嘛……”仙道看清回廊上死鱼的数量，愣住了。</p><p>“何止几条啊！”</p><p>“煤球！”仙道听见灌木丛中传来悉悉索索的声音，冲着那个方向喊了一句。</p><p>“喵。”煤球探出一个小脑袋，嘴巴上沾着鱼血和一片鱼鳞。</p><p>“它把风水鱼吃了！”垣悟向来迷信风水，池塘里的这些锦鲤是他七年前从寺庙里花高价买来的，专门有佣人以精细饵料喂养它们，每一条都肥硕鲜艳。养鱼挡煞，能使家运隆光，如今却成了黑猫的腹中餐。</p><p>仙道一时不知道该说些什么，神色为难地看着煤球。</p><p>猫科动物捕鱼是天性，煤球哪知道自己犯错了，跳出灌木丛，跃上回廊，低下头把其中一条僵硬的锦鲤慢慢推到仙道的脚边，仰起头“喵呜喵呜”叫着。</p><p>“你这捣蛋鬼，打算让我也吃一条吗？”仙道忍不住笑了。</p><p>煤球将仙道视为第二个主人，那么猎捕回来的食物肯定要分给他一份。</p><p>“爸，算了吧。煤球换了个陌生环境，搞不清状况，担心我和流川饿肚子，所以才会跑去打猎。你瞧，不光有鲤鱼，那边还有麻雀和老鼠。”</p><p>煤球见仙道没有吃鱼的意思，又挑了只最肥的死老鼠衔了过来。</p><p>从客房那边走来的长南恰巧看见，吓得魂飞魄散，不敢再靠前了。</p><p>“这只猫再敢捞池塘里的鱼，我肯定宰了他。”垣悟的口气稍许缓和了一些。</p><p>“那些鱼哪有流川家的猫有灵性？它可是不折不扣的招财猫。”</p><p>“招财？”</p><p>“是啊。”仙道拿出手机转了一大笔钱给垣悟，笑着说，“不信的话，你可以查你的银行账户。”</p><p>“记得给我多招几次这种财运，那我倒是可以考虑留下它的性命。”垣悟知道仙道向来宠着流川，包括他的猫在内，虽说死了这么多锦鲤不大吉利，但为此大动干戈跟流川翻脸确实不值当，于是他顺势接了一句，算是给自己找个台阶。</p><p>“好的，我记住了。”仙道感觉垣悟越活越风趣，不像以前那么刻板严厉了。</p><p>“哥……”长南抱着一颗树声音微弱地呼救，“能不能把那些死老鼠先处理掉，我有点头晕。”</p><p>仙道弯身抱起煤球，带回屋子里教育，顺便吩咐女佣把回廊打扫干净。</p><p>流川一觉睡醒，将近十点，想起凌晨激烈的情事，觉得今晚还是睡客房比较安稳，他换下浴衣，随便套了件短袖，穿上牛仔裤出去洗漱。</p><p>“流川少爷。”在回廊上擦地的女佣连忙跪坐在地上向他行礼，“您起来啦？”</p><p>“嗯。”流川不太习惯仙道本家的这些礼仪，局促地迈步走开了。</p><p>蝉羽在洗漱间里洗手，从镜子看到流川，转过身露出明朗的笑容：“流川哥，你怎么这么晚才起床？昨晚我哥没让你睡觉吗？”</p><p>“少胡说。”流川故作镇定地上前刷牙洗脸。</p><p>“我爸总算肯放我出来了，自由万岁！”蝉羽看上去很高兴，不像是刚经历过闺蜜的背叛，她保持着愉悦的笑容，继续说，“我把小百合带过来了，它和煤球相当投缘，两只猫在庭院里玩得很开心，抓了一大堆白色的小蝴蝶。”</p><p>流川直起身整理睡乱的头发，略微有些担心地看了蝉羽一眼。</p><p>“怎么啦？想问我心情好不好吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“昨晚我哭了好几个小时呢，眼泪都流出来了就没事啦。”蝉羽的语调轻松极了，“我看清了酒井洋子的真面目是一桩好事。她对我起了杀心，倘若我浑然不知，说不定下次就没这么好运了。我才十六岁，从我哥那里要来的钱也没有花完，我不舍得死啊。所以，这样很好，你说呢？”</p><p>仙道从屋子外面走进来，衬衣上沾满了阳光的气息，他斜靠着洗漱间的格子门，故意用吃醋的口吻说：“你们两个又在说什么悄悄话？”</p><p>“说你不仅帅气多金特别专一，而且非常大方。”奉承的话蝉羽张口就来，她话锋一转，近乎谄媚地挽住仙道的手臂，“哥，我买的那条钻石手链，可不可以找你报销啊。酒井洋子居然用它换了几十颗‘蝴蝶夫人’。我的两百万日元就这样打了水漂……”</p><p>“问你流川哥。”仙道打断她的话头，把决定权抛给了流川。</p><p>“流川哥。”蝉羽立马凑近流川，装出一副可怜的模样，朝着他不停地眨眼睛博取同情，“拜托拜托。现在只有金钱能抚慰我受伤的心情。你应该不忍心看我郁郁寡欢吧？”</p><p>流川拿她没办法，点了点头算是同意了。</p><p>若是蝉羽长了尾巴，恐怕此时已经欢快地摇晃起来了吧。她恨不得亲流川一口，不过一想肯定会因此被仙道无情地丢出大门，所以她明智地放弃了这个念头，一路小跑出屋，去庭院里找小百合和煤球了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. Chapter 91</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>91</p><p> </p><p>女佣们刚把最后一道料理摆上矮桌，成野就走了进来，像是有什么话想对垣悟说。</p><p>“吃过了吗？”垣悟投去制止的眼神。</p><p>“还没。”成野把话咽了回去，坐在了矮桌前。</p><p>垣悟偏过头吩咐女佣再去准备一副碗筷。</p><p>“伯父。”仙道沏了杯玉露茶奉给成野。</p><p>“跟我就不用客气了。”成野拍拍仙道的肩膀，又看了眼坐在他旁边的流川，笑着问道，“好事将近了吗？”</p><p>“没呢。得等到流川大学毕业以后。最起码还有两年时间。”仙道说着，挨近流川开了句玩笑，“要不你辍学吧，我们早点筹办婚礼，以后哥养你。”</p><p>“荒谬！”垣悟倒是先发火了，“少给流川灌输这种思想。你岁数大了想定下来，难道就可以按照你的意愿擅自规划流川的人生吗？”</p><p>“我岁数大了？”仙道差点一口气喘不上来，“爸，你是不是记岔了啊？”</p><p>“伯伯，你怎么总喜欢损我哥呀？”蝉羽憋着笑，剥了只明虾，蘸好酱料放到垣悟跟前的小碗里，“我哥才二十六岁，也就比流川哥大了六岁而已。吃嫩草都算不上呢。”</p><p>“行了，你这丫头真是越说越离谱了。”仙道苦恼地按了下额角，他搭住流川的肩膀，“小朋友，他们都欺负我诶。”</p><p>“你一点都不老，相反，我觉得你很幼稚。”</p><p>“……听了你的安慰，我并没有多高兴。”</p><p>流川单方面中止了这个话题，夹起一个三文鱼寿司送入仙道口中。</p><p>这时，小百合和煤球一前一后跑了进来，它们的前脚湿漉漉的。</p><p>小百合把衔在嘴里的小蟾蜍放在蝉羽的旁边。</p><p>煤球则绕过成野和仙道，紧挨着流川坐了下来。</p><p>蟾蜍还是活的，突然蹦到了蝉羽的腿上。</p><p>“啊！”蝉羽吓得一声尖叫，与其说恐惧，毋宁说是恶心吧，她连滚带爬地站起身，一把抓下蟾蜍，从窗口狠狠地扔了出去，而后飞奔向洗漱间，用肥皂拼命地搓手。</p><p>小百合的眼神有点儿失落，无精打采地走到煤球那边，“喵喵”叫了两声。</p><p>煤球用力地舔了舔小百合的脸颊，又抬起爪子拍拍它的脑袋，以示安慰。</p><p>“喂！”流川捏住煤球的后颈，“不要教坏小百合。”</p><p>“煤球大爷早上还抓了一堆锦鲤摊放在门口晒鱼干呢。”长南提起了这桩事，“洗个澡叫得惊天动地，像是被人虐待了似的，去水里抓鱼却又不怕了，真是搞不懂这只猫啊。”</p><p>成野眉梢一跳，心想，这不就等同于破坏了仙道本宅的风水吗？他下意识地看了垣悟一眼，老友淡然的神情出乎他的意料。</p><p>“没事，几尾鱼而已。”垣悟不痛不痒的回答令成野更是大跌眼镜。</p><p>“去罚站。”流川眼里仿佛迅速结起了一层寒霜，说话的声音骤冷了几分，剑眉紧蹙严肃地注视着煤球。</p><p>煤球站在原地跟他僵持了几分钟，尾巴一扫，乖乖地走到墙角面壁思过了。</p><p>“抱歉，伯父。是我的过失。”流川望了望垣悟。</p><p>“算啦，再懂事的猫也有贪玩的一面。不过它居然懂得反省诶，真是稀奇。”</p><p>成野斜着身子，凑到仙道耳边低声询问：“小彰，你爸……没事吧？是不是受了什么刺激？恕我直言，他似乎有点反常。莫非……”</p><p>“成野，你跟小彰嘀咕什么？”垣悟疑心成野将松海会内部可能有人在做毒品生意的事告诉仙道了。他不愿意把小辈牵扯进来，以免他们遇上不必要的危险，所以这些天只同成野和池鲤鲋二人商讨对策，确认收到的消息是否属实。</p><p>“闲聊几句罢了。”成野直起身，投以垣悟让他不必紧张的目光。</p><p>仙道从他们的眼神交汇中猜到父亲有事隐瞒自己，仔细一想也就知道是哪件事了，他装作并不知情，笑着给成野斟满杯中的茶水。</p><p>蝉羽沉着脸从洗漱间折返，弯身捞起小百合，郑重地警告它：“你再敢抓那些乱七八糟的东西回来，我关你禁闭，往后再也不带你出来玩了！”</p><p>小百合弱弱地“喵呜”了一声，偷偷瞟了眼站在墙角的煤球，大概意识到了自己的错误，用脸颊讨好似的蹭了蹭蝉羽的手背。</p><p>尽管两只猫都被各自的主人教育过了，但外界的诱惑力实在太大，吃完猫粮，它们把所有的训诫抛诸脑后，一起兴冲冲地溜了出去，跑到茶室外的老枫树下。小百合从幼崽开始就住在蝉羽家的别墅里，舞子又喜欢抱着它，以致根本不知道如何爬树。煤球看起来挺喜欢小百合的，一改那副目中无人的王者相态，耐心地一遍遍示范给它看。没过多久，小百合激发了猫的本能，跟着煤球顺着树干一路往上，在树杈上站稳后起跳，有些笨拙但顺利地跃到了屋顶上。</p><p> </p><p>下午，长南带着两名手下去了彦一的住处，向他要了一个微型摄录机和一枚窃听器，关联到自己的手机上，而后驱车回到家中。</p><p>年老的佣人佝偻着背脊打开大门，向长南施礼：“少爷，您回来啦？”</p><p>“我爸在家吗？”</p><p>“老爷大清早就出去了。”</p><p>“哦？有没有说去什么地方？”长南一边语气随意地探询，一边往里面走。</p><p>“没有。”老佣人恭敬地跟在长南身后，沿着别墅前的行路，送他进屋。</p><p>“你去忙吧。”长南心知这个老佣人是父亲的眼线，遂有意将他支开，“我拿几件衣服就走，姨父还等着我陪他下棋呢。”</p><p>长南上了楼，确定老佣人没跟来之后，走进父亲的书房，以最快的速度放置好摄录机和窃听器，再回到他的卧室中，从柜子里随便拿了几件衣服塞进一个纸袋里。</p><p>尽管长南跟佐之助无端起了隔阂，但身为人子，必然不希望父亲成为松海会的叛徒。</p><p>为了避免引起老佣人的猜疑，他没有逗留太久，拎着纸袋走下楼梯。</p><p>富美恰巧从外边回来，在玄关处换鞋，她的身形似乎清瘦了许多。</p><p>“妈。”</p><p>“啊，是长南啊。”富美抬起头，脸色白得吓人，眼窝深陷，眉骨处隐隐发青。</p><p>“你……你身体不舒服？”长南赶紧跑上前。</p><p>“长南，你回来得正好，我有话跟你说。”富美平静地说。</p><p>长南没由来地感到不安，觉得母亲随时会倒下似的，于是紧跟在她身后到了客厅。</p><p>两人在沙发上坐了下来。茶几上的花瓶里插着一束鲜红色的玫瑰。</p><p>“长南，你觉得……我对你好吗？”富美没头没脑地问了一句。</p><p>“当然好啊。”长南不解地看着她，“为什么这么问呢？”</p><p>富美不答，视线投向站在门口的老佣人，以一种尖利的口吻说道：“这里是我家，轮到你盯梢吗？滚出去！”</p><p>“是老爷吩咐……”</p><p>“你听不懂我的话吗？我让你滚出去！把门给我关上！”富美叱喝道。</p><p>老佣人垂着头，只能不情不愿地退到外面，关上了大门。</p><p>富美大口大口地喘气，突然偏过脸捂着嘴猛烈地咳嗽起来。</p><p>长南看见富美的指缝里有血流出来，吓了一跳，赶紧扶住她的肩膀，急切地问：“妈，你怎么了？”</p><p>富美痛苦地咳了一阵停了下来，扯了些纸巾擦掉口中的鲜血。</p><p>“妈，有事以后再说吧，我先带你去医院。”长南作势要起身，但是被富美拽住了。</p><p>“长南……”富美的眼睛里像蒙了层灰雾，她吞咽了一下，用很轻的声音说道，“肺癌。晚期了。癌细胞扩散得很厉害，就连肺管上都是。手术已经不能做了。主治医生建议我住院化疗，或许还有一线生机。不过，我拒绝了。”</p><p>长南像是被什么重物狠击了一下，心脏突突地跳动着，好半天才说得出话：“怎么会……妈，不能拒绝。我打电话给姨父，请他安排医生……”</p><p>“我的主治医生其实说得很委婉了。长南，活着的希望太渺茫，我不想临终前还要毫无尊严地受尽折磨。”富美扯出一丝笑容，凝视着长南，“我在人世间最多还能逗留一个月。你就住在仙道本家吧。死前我不想见到你。”</p><p>“这种时候你就不要任性了！”长南蓦地提高了嗓门，“妈，尽管希望渺茫，但或许能抓住呢？放弃的话就什么都没有了！你听我一次，我们去医院吧。”</p><p>“希望……所谓希望啊，终究是害人的东西。我忍受了这么多年，如今只想一个人安安静静地离开，也不行吗？”富美尽量克制住情绪，“江桥长南，其实我对你一点好感都没有，甚至充满了嫌恶之情。你……你根本就不是我的孩子。我的孩子出生那天夭折了……”说到这里，她的眼泪簌簌地跌落出来。</p><p>“……你在说什么呀？”长南满眼错愣。</p><p>“我说得很清楚了。当时我难产，我的孩子死了，同时我失去了生育能力。佐之助把你抱回来的。我本以为他是从哪里买了个婴孩用来治愈我的心伤，所以我将你视如己出，悉心照料。直到你五岁那年的冬天，有个年轻女人造访，我才知道事情的真相。”</p><p>“那个女人……是我的生母？”长南难以接受这样的事实，声调都有些发颤了。</p><p>“没错，她叫仓田静，是佐之助的地下情人。我实在太蠢了。”富美眼中含泪，自嘲般轻笑了一声，“仓田静可不是一个善茬。一面哄着佐之助，一面还觊觎着你姨父。她甚至抱走过小彰，诱骗小彰喊她妈妈，以为这样就能取代你阿姨的位置。小彰都六岁了，怎么可能相信她的鬼话？你阿姨性情温和，与世无争，不过崇原和小彰是她的命脉。那是千鹤子第一次也是唯一一次动用松海会的势力，使得仓田静走投无路。仓田静只能退而求其次，跑来找我摊牌，让我向佐之助提出离婚。凭什么？你说凭什么我帮她抚养孩子，还要拱手让出我的丈夫？……当然，佐之助没有同意，加上千鹤子坚决不肯原谅仓田静，他给你生母一大笔钱作为遣散费，跟她了断了。”</p><p>“……她没有把我带走，而是留下来继续由你照顾。”</p><p>“这是佐之助的意思。”富美的眼泪一直流个不停，“我尝试着接纳你，可我做不到。因为你的存在不停地提醒我，我的丈夫背叛了我。早两年他甚至保留了仓田静的照片。若不是他要倚靠你姨父，或者仓田静没有蠢到去触犯你阿姨，或许被扫地出门的人是我吧。”</p><p>长南一直以为无法亲近富美的原因，是她的性格所致，着实没料到其中有如此复杂的纠葛。</p><p>“请你离开。离我远点……我就快死了。我大半生都心结难解，活在痛苦里。如今还身患恶疾不得善终……我究竟做错了什么事呢？”</p><p>“你没有做错什么事……”</p><p>“有的。”富美抢断了长南的话，她的精神似乎崩溃，“我亲手杀了仓田静……她收了佐之助的钱，却不肯放过我，时不时地发匿名短信羞辱我，像冤魂似的缠着我……是的，我杀了她。我记得那天，仓田静伙同你姨父的竞争对手，企图挟持小彰。好在须贺成野的手下去接须贺诚的同时，让小彰也上了车。他们都带了枪，仓田静不敢轻举妄动，只能先行离开。我一路跟着她……越走越偏僻，后来还下起了雨。我不知哪来的力气，把她死死地按进了水洼里，用石头砸碎了她的脑袋……我杀了人，要偿命的……”</p><p>长南连仓田静长什么样子都不知道，自然毫无感情可言，他下意识地偏向富美，认为她说得行凶过程只是内心深处为了报复而产生的妄想而已。</p><p>“不过，佐之助也好不到哪里去，他不是照样被仓田静耍得团团转吗？”可能是因为泪水的关系，富美的眼睛里折射出一种诡异的光亮。</p><p>“妈，你别这样。”</p><p>“不信我说的吗？”这个熟悉的称呼令富美为之一震，“我不是你妈。仓田静才是，她死在我手里了。你不信吗？”</p><p>“那次我在医院里被人袭击，你赶来看我，因为担心而在路上哭过吧？”长南的眼眶红了。</p><p>“该说的我都说了，绝无半句假话。就算你现在掐死我替你母亲报仇，我也毫无怨言。”富美有意逃避长南的问话。她和这个孩子度过了二十几年的光阴，看着他一点点长大成人，纵然满腹恨意，但人非草木，怎么可能一点感情都没有呢？她所剩的时日无多，不甘心将这个秘密带进坟墓。如今和盘托出，本以为长南会怒不可遏，没料到他竟然好像要哭了似的。</p><p>富美忍不住再度咳嗽起来，她已病入膏肓，剧烈的痛楚令她产生了幻觉，恍惚间仿佛回到了那个雨天，仓田静的血染红了小水洼，雨滴落在水面上，形成一圈又一圈红色的涟漪，像是一片逃不出去的迷宫，牢牢地困住了她的一生。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. Chapter 92</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>92</p><p> </p><p>富美铁了心不肯去医院，长南不得已，只能吩咐手下去了趟樱丘町，把他的外婆浄子接过来当说客。</p><p>浄子年近七十，头发已经全白了，她看着女儿瘦骨嶙峋的样子，苍老的眼睛里流露出哀痛的神色。自去年春天丈夫过世以后，浄子日渐衰颓，今日猝不及防地得知女儿生了重病，像是猛地摔进了冬天的水潭里，刺骨的寒意令她几乎说不出话来。</p><p>“谁让你把我妈叫来的？”富美看向长南，尽量冷漠而镇静地说，“我的事与你无关。”</p><p>“长南是你的孩子，怎么会跟他没关系呢？”浄子握住富美冰凉的手。</p><p>“妈，长南是谁的孩子你一清二楚。”富美垂下眼帘，盯着母亲布满老年斑的手背。</p><p>“外婆，我的身世我妈都告诉我了。”长南现在一心希望富美能去医院，无暇顾及那些真真假假的陈年往事，“我是谁的孩子不重要。重要的是您的孩子生病了，却不肯接受治疗。请您劝劝她。”</p><p>浄子的视线因为冒涌出来的眼泪而变得模糊不堪，她紧紧地抓着富美的手，带着哭腔说：“这么多年了，你怎么还是想不开呢？……长南从没伤害过你啊。倒是你们……你、佐之助、还有那个仓田静，大人造得孽，就把苦果强行喂给一个无辜的孩子，这样公平吗？……长南一直对你很好，不是吗？他从念幼稚园开始，就事事想着你，老师发的点心和糖果，他也要留着带回来给你……”</p><p>“别说了。”富美潸然泪下，身体内部的痛楚愈发强烈了——仓田静死前恐怖而又残酷的画面在她的脑海里清晰地浮现出来。</p><p>“富美，你还好吧？”浄子发觉富美的脸色更为煞白了，“妈不说了，你别激动……我什么都不说了……”</p><p>话音未落，富美喷出一口暗红色的腥血，而后闭上了眼睛，软绵绵地往后倒下。</p><p>“妈！”长南赶紧起身托住富美，把她固定在怀里，拿出手机拨了急救电话。</p><p>“哎呦……”浄子不知所措地哭出声来，眼前阵阵发黑，她呼喊着女儿的名字，一声比一声凄凉。</p><p>附近医院的救护车十分钟内就赶到了，医护人员抬着担架冲进别墅内。</p><p>那个老佣人担心遗漏了什么，无法向佐之助汇报，扯住其中一个护士小姐询问情况。</p><p>“滚远点，你少他妈碍手碍脚的。”长南嫌恶地把他推开了。</p><p>“少爷，夫人她……”</p><p>“关你屁事。”长南扔下这句话，扶着浄子跟抬着富美的医护人员们一同去医院了。</p><p>富美的病情远比她口述的要糟糕得多，癌细胞已扩散到其他器官，尽管主治医生没有明说，但这种状况基本上无法治愈，只能依靠药物尽可能地延长患者的生命。</p><p>浄子的耳畔嗡嗡作响，眼皮耷拉着，像是眨眼间又老了十几岁。</p><p>长南没有通知任何人，和外婆两人留在病房里等待富美苏醒。</p><p>到了晚上，仙道打了电话过来，询问长南怎么还没回本家。</p><p>“我跟我外婆在一起呢，她很长时间没见过我了，非让我在她家里留宿。”长南故作轻松地回答。</p><p>“身边没有出现可疑的人吧？”仙道正在跟流川下围棋，他一边说一边落了颗白子。</p><p>流川自觉这把要输，偷偷朝煤球使了个眼色。</p><p>煤球轻巧地跳到棋盘上，用脚爪把棋子拨得乱七八糟。</p><p>“喂，你怎么又耍赖？”仙道伸手拎开煤球，无奈地看着流川。</p><p>长南从仙道隐隐透着宠溺意味的语气中判断出流川在他身旁，微笑着说：“哥，你可以和自己喜欢的人在一起真好。倘若你没能幸运地遇见流川，或许将来会遵从姨父的安排，跟一位合适的富家小姐结婚吧。”</p><p>“这种假设性的问题，我不知道怎么回答诶。”仙道觉察到长南的情绪似乎有点不对劲，微微地皱了皱眉头，“好好的说这个干嘛？”</p><p>“哥，我想観铃了。”长南始终忘不了他的初恋女友，“真后悔跟她分手啊。那时候不懂事，觉得失去就失去了，没什么了不起的，往后肯定还能结识更好的女孩子。原来……不是这样的。”</p><p>“我过来接你吧，去北十字喝几杯怎么样？”</p><p>“不了。哥，我没事。一时感慨而已。”长南伫立在窗户边，望着外面黑漆漆的夜空，为了不让仙道担心，他强行打起精神来，笑着说，“先这样吧，不打扰你陪你男朋友的时间啦。明天下午我再过来。”</p><p>“嗯，注意安全。”仙道挂断电话，把手机放回矮桌上。</p><p>“继续？我们还没有分出胜负。”流川单手搂着煤球，把装满白子的棋龛推给仙道。</p><p>“你一直指使煤球弄乱棋局，我肯定赢不了啊。”仙道支着脸，眼中含笑注视着流川，“真是伤脑筋啊。”</p><p>“那就认输吧。”流川顺手抚摸着煤球的脑袋。</p><p>煤球舒服地闭上了眼睛，喉咙里发出满足的呼噜声。</p><p>“你老公的人生字典里，压根就没有‘认输’这个词。”仙道冲着流川挑了下眉。</p><p>“嘁。”流川不屑地撇了下嘴，“明天敢跟我去球场上练练吗？”</p><p>“不敢。”仙道爽快地说，“床上倒是可以考虑一下。不过今晚我没时间，待会儿还要去账房，忙完估计得凌晨两三点了，实在没精力……”</p><p>流川果断抓起一把棋子砸向仙道，一字一句地说：“给我闭嘴。”</p><p>垣悟从门口路过，听见棋子落地的声音，停下脚步往室内看了看，只见仙道正打算用棋子掷流川，当即高声喝道：“仙道彰！你还是小孩子吗？像什么样子！”</p><p>流川抱紧煤球，一脸无辜地看着垣悟。煤球还可怜兮兮地“喵”了一声。</p><p>“有你这么欺负人的吗？”垣悟走了进来，严肃地看着仙道。</p><p>“唉……”仙道只能自认倒霉地放下手里的棋子。</p><p> </p><p>九点左右，长南派人送浄子回家休息。</p><p>浄子断断续续哭了几个小时，形容枯槁，临走时，红肿的眼睛里又涌出新的泪珠，她望了望还在昏睡的富美，嗓音嘶哑地对长南说：“孩子，你不要恨她……”</p><p>“我为什么要恨她呢？”长南搀扶着浄子离开了病房。</p><p>浄子的双腿沉重得像是灌了铅似的，每一步都走得很慢，她感到自己的心口仿佛扎了把匕首。倘使人生在世，不得不认命，那么，这就是富美的命了吗？</p><p>长南陪着浄子到了车前，弯身拉开后车厢的门，让她坐进去，低声说道：“请您保重身体。”</p><p>浄子点了点头，她想再说些什么，可又不知道能说些什么。</p><p>长南目送汽车绝尘而去，转身返回病房。</p><p>富美醒了，眼神看起来极为空洞，她盯着墙上的某一点，自言自语地说：“……是我杀了仓田静。”</p><p>“妈？”长南试探性地叫一声。</p><p>“我想回家，我不要待在医院里等死……”富美这会儿浑身无力，说话的声音听起来很虚弱。</p><p>“这次我不能听你的。”</p><p>“我是杀害你生母的凶手……”</p><p>“妈，你不是。抱歉，我暂时改不了口。”长南从手机翻出一篇多年前报道，将配图照片放大，把屏幕对着富美，“仓田静被杀一案登过报纸，已经侦破了，这个男人才是真正的凶手。确切地说，他是连环杀手，受害者都是二十岁到三十岁之间的女性。”</p><p>富美怔怔地看着屏幕上五官俊朗的男人，耳边忽然响起了哗哗的雨水声。</p><p>“凶手心理有问题，流窜作案，仅东京就杀害了三十余人。他在雨天出没。一是雨天人少，二是雨水可以冲刷掉许多证据。他从背后把受害人按进水洼或者水塘里，使其窒息，然后用重物砸碎她的头颅，最后敲下她的一颗牙齿作为收藏品。凶手于八年前在长崎县的一间出租屋里被捕，在出租屋里搜出一个带锁的木匣子，里面装着大约一百多颗牙齿。”长南观察着富美惊愣的表情，“我想，那天你的确跟着仓田静，目睹了整个过程。”</p><p>富美的脑海里迅速地闪过无数残缺的画面，她盯着手机屏幕轻声地说：“我离这个男人很近，他看见我了……不不不，是我亲手杀了仓田静，这是她应有的下场。”</p><p>富美一直将自己代入成了那个连环杀手的角色，用最凶残的方法置仓田静于死地。</p><p>如今长南说出真相，令她从这个角色中跳了出来。</p><p>破碎的画面经过重组，被自我暗示替代掉的那段记忆还原了。</p><p>富美看见高大帅气的男人在雨中微笑着抚摸仓田静血肉模糊的后脑勺，嘴里说着什么“你真的好美，我非常喜欢你”之类的话，他俯下身亲吻了仓田静的嘴唇，而后神情温柔地敲下她的牙齿，仿佛得到了无价之宝，小心翼翼地用手绢包裹好，塞进了外套口袋里。</p><p>男人做完这一切，慢慢地回头，朝躲在附近瑟瑟发抖的富美露出明朗的笑容，以相当礼貌的语气说：“女士，实在抱歉，您如此热情地看着我也没有用。恕我直言，我不喜欢您的长相，况且您不是长发。我实在无法爱上您。那么，再见啦。”他像个很有教养的绅士似的，向富美施礼，愉悦地转过身，踏着路面上流淌的血水消失在雨幕中。</p><p>“仓田静终于死了……”大颗大颗的泪珠从富美的眼眶里滚落出来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. Chapter 93</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>93</p><p> </p><p>直到第二天早上，佐之助才露面，紧绷着脸从病房门口走进来。</p><p>“你病得这么严重，为什么不早点告诉我？”佐之助的语气淡漠极了。</p><p>“告诉你有什么用？”富美把脸扭向一边，避开丈夫的视线，“江桥先生，事到如今，你不必再惺惺作态了。”</p><p>“也好。”佐之助在单人沙发上坐了下来。</p><p>“长南，麻烦你帮我去东日暮里的羽二重买份豆沙馅的团子，可以吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”长南心知富美有意支开自己，所以没有多说什么，他起身拉开抽屉，拿出药片的同时，放了一支录音笔，并推上抽屉，留了一条缝隙，“妈，半小时以后记得吃药。”</p><p>“知道了。”富美出神地看着玻璃窗外的树叶。</p><p>“爸，我很快回来。”长南欠身向佐之助行完礼，朝门口的两名手下使了个眼色，带着他们离去了。</p><p>长南一走，富美才看了看佐之助，她的眼神似乎很麻木，既没有悲伤也没有怨恨。</p><p>“你没有跟长南摊牌？”</p><p>“家里那个监视我一举一动的老东西难道没有通知你？”</p><p>“刚才我去见过你的主治医生了。”</p><p>“想必结果令你相当满意吧。是的，我活不了多久了。我钻了牛角尖，近乎病态地强行维系我们的婚姻关系，甚至拜托表姐和姐夫帮忙，拟定了一项协议，无论你以何种理由提出离婚，你都必须净身出户。”富美的话里带着几分自嘲的意味，“突然觉得自己的一生很可悲。”</p><p>“彼此彼此。”佐之助深深地吸了一口气，“你应该清楚我对长南态度转变的原因。”</p><p>“对，你也很可悲，甚至比我更惨。至少我从一开始就知情。”</p><p>“仓田静……”佐之助的脑海里浮现出昔日情人美艳的容貌，但现在只觉得恼火，“这个女人可真是了不起啊，谁都能成为她手里的棋子。富美啊，你我斗了几十年，每天都戴着面具生活，到头来，却养大了她跟其他男人生的野种。”</p><p>“即便长南是你的后代，对我而言，他也是……”富美抿了下唇角，不知怎的，她无法用“野种”二字来形容长南，“一个私生子。”</p><p>“要不是三年前，长南那个嗜赌成性的生父跑来找我借钱，我压根不会想到，仓田静居然骗了我。”佐之助冷笑了一声，“甚至在亲子鉴定的结果出来以前，我还抱有一丝希望……”</p><p>“背叛的滋味我比你更清楚。你真的很喜欢她啊。我把那些侮辱我的简讯摆在你面前的时候，你悖然大怒，狠狠地扇了我一耳光，说什么仓田静绝对不会做出这种事，甚至连表姐的话你都不信。”富美的声音小得像是要消失了似的，“……佐之助，你后悔吗？你后悔这样对我吗？”</p><p>“我只后悔错信了仓田静。而你，山室富美，你以一纸协议束缚了我大半生，是你咎由自取。”</p><p>富美用噙满泪珠的眼睛望着丈夫，她像是难以接受似的摇了摇头，眼泪便夺眶而出了，失了魂似的喃喃自语：“是你对不起我……”</p><p>“就算是我对不起你，又能改变什么呢？你还指望在你生命的最后一段时光里，看到我回心转意吗？不可能的。”佐之助看着陷入绝望的富美，“不过念在夫妻一场，将来我也不必再看到你了。你有什么遗愿可以告诉我，我帮你完成。”</p><p>“放过长南……”富美咬着嘴唇忍住哭泣，“……我不清楚你瞒着表姐夫在做什么事，但我知道，你想除掉长南。”</p><p>“你该不会病糊涂了吧，你替他求什么情啊？”佐之助眼中闪露出讶异的神色。</p><p>“长南应该有属于他的人生，不需要替仓田静背负任何罪孽。”富美长期把自己罩在黑暗的帷幕里，而今即便拉开帷幕也见不到任何光亮了，“我亲眼看到仓田静被人砸死的整个过程。她死得很惨。也算是报应吧……”</p><p>“杀害仓田静的人，你认识吗？”</p><p>关于仓田静的死因，在今日之前，富美一直处于妄想之中，或者说，长期偏激、不甘的情绪，令她精神上存有一定的疾病，仿佛活在深渊里的人，终其一生都走不出这种阴暗的环境，她盯着佐之助，刻薄地说：“你不是应该知道吗？说来真是可笑，仓田静野心勃勃，甚至想成为松海会的会长夫人，却沦为连环杀手的猎物。”</p><p>“连环杀手？”佐之助的眉头皱了起来。</p><p>“怎么，你还打算帮仓田静报仇？”富美偏过脸咳嗽了几声，继续说，“包括仓田静在内，那个男人用同样的手法杀害了近百名年轻女性，恐怕早就被处以极刑了。”</p><p>佐之助的脸部肌肉明显抽搐了一下，他抬起手松了松领带。</p><p>“言归正传，我实在不想再提起仓田静。你能答应我，不再伤害长南吗？若是不能，我再想办法。”</p><p>“你一个将死之人，还打算跟我斗？”</p><p>“正因为我是将死之人，才敢跟你斗到底。我连死都不怕，还怕什么呢？”富美喘了口气，脸色呈现出病态的灰白，“当年是你亲手把长南交给我，我答应过你会好好地照顾他。我只是信守曾经的承诺而已。我想，你很清楚我的性格有多固执。你应该不希望被我拽着一起下地狱吧？”</p><p>“好，我答应你。”佐之助站起身来，阳光从窗口一路照到他的跟前，“富美，我想不通，以你从不给人留条后路的极端处事手段，怎么会输给仓田静呢？”</p><p>“过去的事拿出来探讨毫无意义。”富美深深地看了一眼不再年轻的丈夫，此刻才明白，对他真的没有爱意了。年轻时的迷恋、求而不得，在漫长的岁月地磨损下，一点一点地消失殆尽了。是啊，怎么会输呢？大概是因为，付出真心的那一方，注定不是薄情寡义者的对手。</p><p> </p><p>长南回来时，佐之助已经走了。</p><p>富美靠坐在床上正在输液，看着长南打开装有团子的纸盒，轻轻地笑了。</p><p>“羽二重的顾客实在太多了，我等了二十多分钟才买到。”</p><p>“谢谢。”富美伸手接过长南递来的一串豆沙馅的团子，送到嘴边咬了一小口，她没什么力气，慢慢地咀嚼着。</p><p>“不必客气。”长南拉开抽屉假装翻找东西，趁富美不注意，拿出录音笔塞进西装口袋里，并关闭了录音。</p><p>“长南，之后你不用再管我了，我不想见你。”富美吃了半个团子就没胃口了，把剩下的放回纸盒里，“倘若你姨父和小彰没说什么，你就暂时住在仙道本家吧。”</p><p>“我以晚辈的身份来探望你也不行吗？”</p><p>“是的。你的鼻子和嘴巴，长得太像仓田静了。看到你，我心里很难过。”</p><p>“好，我明白了。”长南低下头叹了口气，不再说话了。</p><p>富美欲言又止，最终还是选择了沉默。</p><p>这时，富美的姐姐绘美跌跌撞撞地跑进了病房，她的脸上布满了泪痕。</p><p>“姐。”</p><p>“抱歉，我来晚了。妈中午才打电话通知我。大哥正在赶来的路上。”绘美哭了一路，说话带着浓重的鼻音。</p><p>“阿姨。”长南起身向她行了个礼，又向富美深深地鞠了一躬，“那么，我先告辞了。”</p><p>“再见。”富美的语气格外温柔，“请多保重。”</p><p>长南怀着无比沉重的心情离开住院部大楼，去了地下停车场，他让手下等在车外，自己坐在车上，按下了录音笔上的播放键。</p><p>佐之助与富美在病房里的对话清晰地传了出来。</p><p>长南似乎预感到他和佐之助没有血缘关系，他莫名觉得可笑，自己还没出生就已经被生母利用了。而富美向佐之助提出的遗愿，令长南心口一紧，他有些喘不过气来，特别想哭，可是又流不出眼泪，像是被什么悲伤的咒语束缚住了似的。</p><p>过了很长时间，长南才缓过来，他收好录音笔，示意手下驱车前往仙道本宅。</p><p>中途开始下雨了，车窗外绿色的树影在雨中模模糊糊的，随着飞驰的汽车一闪而逝。</p><p>抵达本宅后，长南听家中佣人说，仙道在账房内，他此刻只想赶快见到仙道，于是接过佣人手里的雨伞，径直朝账房走去。</p><p>“哥。”长南拉开格子门，把湿漉漉的雨伞收起来，斜靠在回廊外。</p><p>“轻点，流川和煤球睡着了。”仙道压低声音提醒长南。</p><p>长南顺着仙道的视线看去，只见流川搂着黑猫躺在矮桌的另一边，身上搭着仙道的西装外套。</p><p>“都快四点了，还在午睡吗？”长南放慢脚步，走到矮桌旁，盘腿坐了下来。</p><p>“中午陪他去西南面的那个球场打球了，这小鬼一定要教我投篮，眼看快下雨了才肯回家，估计玩累了，跟我进了账房之后，倒在地上就睡着了。”仙道一边说，一边温存地看着流川。</p><p>“他睡觉居然还流口水诶。”长南无奈地摇了摇头。</p><p>“不是挺可爱的嘛。”仙道给长南沏了杯热茶，看了他一眼，“你心情好点了没？”</p><p>“老实说，我现在心里一团乱麻，不知道从何说起。”长南看着仙道，稍许安心了一点，大概是因为他的身上永远蕴藏着能令人镇定下来的力量吧，“哥，假如我不是仙道家的亲戚，你还是我哥吗？”</p><p>“你觉得呢？”仙道反问了一句。</p><p>“现在我连我自己是谁都不知道……”</p><p>“你是江桥长南啊。”仙道伸手拍了拍长南的肩膀，“为什么要对自己产生质疑呢？”</p><p>“有件事情我得告诉你。”长南深吸了一口气，“江桥佐之助、山室富美，他们其实是我的养父母。我的生母叫仓田静，生父是谁我不清楚。”</p><p>“仓田静？……我怎么觉得这个名字有点耳熟啊。”</p><p>“你小的时候被她抱走过。总而言之，她不是好人。”</p><p>“啊，我想起来了。”仙道没有细说，“长南，舅父舅母是你的养父母，以及仓田女士不是好人，这些都不会影响你跟我之间的关系。你大可不必为此感到困扰。”</p><p>“我可以继续叫你仙道哥？”</p><p>“当然。”仙道笑着点点头。</p><p>流川忽然抱着煤球坐了起来，他茫然地眨着眼睛，口齿不清地问：“仙道，去打球吗？”</p><p>“你在说梦话吗？”仙道凑近流川，捏了下他的脸颊。</p><p>流川一头倒进仙道的怀里又睡着了。</p><p>“你们这样每天当着我的面秀恩爱真的好吗？”长南看着仙道搂住了流川。</p><p>“我总不可能把他推开吧？打扰他睡觉我会挨揍诶。”仙道小声地说。</p><p>不知怎的，长南原本郁结的心情释然了许多，他呷了口热茶，把视线转向窗外，源源不断的雨水顺着树叶的脉络淌落下来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. Chapter 94</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>94</p><p> </p><p>当晚，长南躺在被褥上难以成眠，他拉开一侧的格子门，望着檐外漆黑的天空。由于白天下过雨的缘故，外面的空气颇为潮湿，隐在夜色中显得模模糊糊的花木上弥漫着朦胧的雾气。</p><p>长南摸出那只录音笔，又仔细地听了一遍，富美那句“长南应该有属于他的人生，不需要替仓田静背负任何罪孽”令他心绪纷乱。</p><p>“长南，睡了吗？”仙道的声音在寂静中响起，他轻轻叩了叩卧房的格子门。</p><p>“还没，怎么啦？”长南把录音笔塞到枕头底下，坐起身按亮了一盏灯。</p><p>仙道拉开门走了进来，手里拎着一打冰啤酒，以相当随意的口吻说：“我睡不着诶。”</p><p>“大晚上找我喝酒？”长南看着仙道，“我确实有点郁闷，借酒浇愁也好。嗯？流川呢？”</p><p>“我送他去便利店了，今晚轮到他上夜班。”仙道走上前，在敞开的格子门边坐了下来，“明早我得接他回来，所以不能陪你喝太多。”</p><p>正说着，煤球从灌木丛里钻出来，敏捷地跃上回廊，窜入室内，跳进了仙道的怀里。</p><p>“煤球大爷和它的主人一样啊，都喜欢往你怀里跑。”长南伸手接过仙道递来的啤酒，“话说回来，流川干嘛非去便利店打工不可？赚得不多又那么辛苦。你不给他零花钱吗？”</p><p>“你怎么跟小蝉羽想得一样啊？我像是这么吝啬的人吗？”仙道抚摸着煤球的背脊，“我倒是希望流川能主动依赖我，但他的性格如此，就连我爸帮琴音姐预交的住院费他都在慢慢还我。”</p><p>“啊？不是吧，他到现在还把你当成外人？”长南喝了口啤酒，眼神有些讶异。</p><p>“以前我也这么认为，总是有种无论如何都不能完全亲近他的挫败感，为此还闹过脾气。”仙道想起有次他假装不理流川，以致小狐狸陷入无措的焦躁中，不由得感叹自己有时候是挺幼稚的。</p><p>“但我可以理解流川。假使将来他失去了你，不至于连同失去他整个人生。”</p><p>“流川不会失去我的。”仙道明确地说，“原先想过，流川今年才二十岁，还没有真正地踏足社会，万一将来遇上比我更好的人，他动摇了怎么办？以我对他的喜欢程度，或许会忍痛选择放手也说不定。但相处至今，感情越来越深，我很清楚，我根本做不到的。所以，我会努力成为他眼里最好的人。他一生都不会失去我。”</p><p>“成为他眼里最好的人……被你说得都想重新追求観铃了。”</p><p>“你还有她的消息吗？”</p><p>“有啊。観铃前年去了奈良县，在桥本町开了间冰淇淋店，她偶尔会给我发一两条祝福简讯。”长南注视着仙道，“如果，我是说如果，你和流川分手多年，突然有一天你察觉自己仍然爱着他，你会尝试找他复合吗？”</p><p>“不会。我指得不是复合，而是分手假设不成立。前面我已经说过了，流川不会失去我。”仙道用手里的啤酒罐撞了下长南手里的啤酒罐，“喂，你就不能盼我们好吗？”</p><p>“哈哈，抱歉抱歉。”长南仰起头一口喝光了罐子里的啤酒。</p><p>长南的酒量一向不怎么好，五六罐啤酒下去之后，醉醺醺地打了个酒嗝，身子一歪倒在被褥上，他把脸埋进枕头里，不过一会儿含混不清地说：“我妈不想看到我……她跟我说了再见，还让我保重……是真的再见……以后……以后我就见不到她了。哥，仙道哥，你还在吗？你知道的，我妈除了不怎么跟我讲话以外，其实对我很好的……她已经很好了，我的生母一直在折磨她，可她从来没有迁怒于我……为什么从今以后不肯见我了？”</p><p>仙道晚饭后已经从垣悟那得知了富美罹患癌症且癌细胞扩散至其他脏器的消息，保守估计只能依靠大量的药物拖延一到两个月。对于长南而言，富美就是他的母亲。生为人子，母亲将不久于人世，却什么都做不了，其痛楚不亚于刀削斧砍。正因为如此，仙道才会提着酒过来陪他。</p><p>“舅母可能不希望你太难过吧。”仙道伸手拍了拍长南的肩膀。</p><p>“原来……原来我是一个孤儿……”长南的内心溃不成军，他嘟哝着重复的句子，渐渐就低不可闻了。</p><p>“你怎么会是孤儿呢？我是你哥。永远都是。”仙道拉过薄被，盖在了长南的身上。</p><p>煤球抬起头似懂非懂地叫了一声。</p><p>仙道没由来地联想到六岁时的流川，初到镰仓，生活发生了天翻地覆的变化，当时琴音也不过十几岁，恐怕自己都沉陷在失去双亲的巨大痛苦中走不出来。那么他的小狐狸，也曾经因为害怕、伤心而躲在被子里偷偷地哭吗？思绪至此，仙道的心一阵钝痛，他抱紧了煤球，拿出手机给流川发了条信息：我爱你。我一直爱着你。</p><p>流川收到仙道这条没脑没脑的告白，着实感到一头雾水，他下意识地回了句“白痴”，过了不到三秒，又迅速地补发了第二条：我也是。</p><p> </p><p>长南宿醉醒来，太阳已高悬于天际了，唧唧喳喳的鸟鸣声从庭院里传来，他依稀记得后来自己借着酒劲向仙道倾吐了内心的不快。</p><p>“长南少爷，您起来啦！”睦美跪坐在门口，脸上堆满了明朗的笑容，“蝉羽小姐在茶室等您呢，说是要请您陪她去竹叶亭吃素烤鳗鱼。”</p><p>“长南哥！”睦美刚说完，蝉羽就站在回廊上呼喊了。</p><p>“来了！”长南拨了拨乱糟糟的头发，对睦美说，“麻烦你帮我把地上的啤酒罐收拾一下，辛苦了。”</p><p>“您太客气了，这本来就是我的工作呀。”睦美等长南走出卧室后，才起身进屋整理。</p><p>长南洗漱完，走到门口，刺目的阳光令他不适地皱起了眉头。</p><p>“可以走了吗？大哥请客，我们好好敲他一笔。”蝉羽挽住长南的手臂。</p><p>“嗬，你牛仔裤上的破洞是不是大得有点离谱了？”</p><p>“还好吧，今年就流行这种款式诶。”蝉羽拖着长南走下回廊，沿着小径往大门口方向走去。</p><p>“不叫上仙道哥吗？流川回来了没？”</p><p>“流川哥在睡觉，我哥哪敢吵醒他呀？他们有自己的二人世界，不用管他们。”蝉羽已彻底走出了“蝴蝶夫人”及酒井洋子给她造成的心理阴影，又恢复了开朗活泼的模样，她踮起脚搭住了长南的肩膀，“下午就由我这位可爱美丽的少女陪你逛东京吧，你只需要带上银行卡就行了，大哥当我们的司机。”</p><p>“前两天不知道怎么聊起崇原哥，须贺好像说过他没有驾照诶。是开电动车载我们吗？”</p><p>“啊？大哥也太逊了吧，连驾照都没有？”蝉羽赶紧从包里拿出手机，拨通了上衫的电话。</p><p>上衫当然愿意担任司机一职，顺便盘算着趁机跟蝉羽的大哥、表哥打好关系，为将来的追妻计划拉拢战线。</p><p>“是仙道哥让你陪我散心的？”长南问了一句。</p><p>“还有大哥。”蝉羽解下扣在包上的棒球帽，往头上一戴用来遮挡阳光。</p><p>“我很多年没见过崇原哥了，他居然还关心我。”</p><p>“你是笨蛋吗？真正的家人才不会因为分别太久而变得疏远甚至陌生呢。”</p><p>“……真正的家人？”</p><p>“对啊。真正的家人。你，跟我们。”蝉羽说完，眉眼弯弯地笑了。</p><p>长南的心底顷刻间出现了一片明晃晃的暖意，他紧紧地揽住蝉羽的肩膀：“今天你想买什么随便挑，哥帮你付账。”</p><p>“就等你这句话了。看样子我爸不打算把银行卡还给我了，而且以后我留在东京上学，不必再住校，生活费肯定得减少。”蝉羽颇为沮丧地叹了口气，“希望我善良的哥哥们能接济我，穷困潦倒的日子太可怕了。”</p><p>两人一边说一边走出了本宅大门，池鲤鲋开车送他们去市区跟崇原和上衫会合，并叮嘱保镖们暗中保护好他们。而后，他折返本宅，协助垣悟继续调查松海会内部出现叛徒一事。</p><p>仙道在卧房里对着手提电脑翻查佐之助最近的经济状况。自四年前，长南开始接管原本由佐之助负责的生意以后，佐之助就几乎从松海会抽离出去了，他的个人收支基本上不存在疑点。</p><p>煤球在庭院里玩累了，喝了点水，跑回房间里，一屁股坐在了流川的脸上。</p><p>仙道太过专心，压根没留意到。</p><p>流川睡得好好的，莫名其妙梦见被人堵住了口鼻喘不过气来，他难受地“唔”了一声。</p><p>煤球像是故意在跟流川恶作剧，换了个更舒服的坐姿。</p><p>“仙道……”流川睁不开眼睛，闷声闷气地求救。</p><p>“啊？”仙道放下笔记本电脑，回头一看，赶紧把煤球拎开了。</p><p>流川脸都憋红了，他终于能呼吸了，揉揉鼻子翻了个身继续睡觉。</p><p>仙道扇了煤球一下，轻轻地拉开格子门，把它赶了出去。</p><p>煤球转身用爪子拨了拨门框，“喵呜喵呜”凄惨地叫了几声。</p><p>流川听到猫叫声，艰难地睁开眼睛，迷迷糊糊地坐起身，伸手拉开格子门，又把煤球放了进来。</p><p>煤球像是受了什么天大的委屈似的，扑进了流川的怀里。</p><p>“照这么看，又是我欺负煤球吧？”仙道苦恼地按了下额角。</p><p>流川放下煤球，身子往前一倾，把脑袋枕在了仙道的肩膀上，闭着眼睛说：“下午我请你看电影。”</p><p>“嗯？你的话题转得有点快啊。”仙道稍稍转过身，单手搂住流川的腰。</p><p>“去不去？”</p><p>“当然……流川少爷，你能不能先把口水擦一擦？”</p><p>流川听话地在仙道的衣服上用力地左右蹭了几下嘴角，然后换了一边肩膀当枕头，继续赖在仙道的怀里。</p><p>煤球奋力挤进两人之间，蜷成一团窝在了仙道的腿上。</p><p>仙道低头看了眼肩膀上的水渍，又看了眼黑猫，再看了眼流川，默默地叹了口气。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. Chapter 95</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>95</p><p> </p><p>仙道开车带着流川离开本宅后不久，东京湾负责人梶尾与西新宿负责人浜野带着他们的手下登门拜访垣悟。</p><p>自松海会铲平内海家以后，内海航一郎原先在东京湾一带的地盘尽数被梶尾占据了。</p><p>梶尾从前对垣悟毕恭毕敬，今日神态举止里却多了几分傲慢，似乎并不将他放在眼里。</p><p>“你们两个来得正好。东京湾、西新宿本月的账本怎么还没交过来？”池鲤鲋觉察到梶尾的一样，遂代替垣悟发话，以此摆高垣悟的姿态。</p><p>“这里有你说话的份吗？”梶尾以充满挑衅的目光睨了池鲤鲋一眼。</p><p>“怎么没有？”垣悟盯着他。</p><p>“恕我直言。”梶尾露出虚伪的笑容，“我在松海会待了将近八年，对你的行事作风越来越不满。东京都老老实实做生意赚钱的帮派组织估计就只有松海会了吧……”</p><p>梶尾见女佣捧茶过来，暂时没有继续说下去。</p><p>女佣沏完茶，拿着托盘小步退出了会客茶室。</p><p>“我感觉再这么下去，松海会迟早倒台。”浜野开口说道，“新兴势力日益猖獗，难保会踩到我们头上来。”</p><p>“我十一年前做出的决定，轮得到你们提出异议吗？”</p><p>“浜野先生，你认为谁敢踩到松海会的头上来呢？”池鲤鲋紧跟着说，“啊，对了，确实有，我居然把内海航一郎给忘记了。可是，现如今他带着他的夫人和两个儿子已逃到国外去了，夺来的地盘不也全都归梶尾先生所有了吗？”</p><p>“东京湾本就该属于我。”</p><p>“东京湾是如何属于你的，梶尾先生应当心知肚明。”池鲤鲋笑了一下，“你跟内海航一郎争斗两年，一直落于下风，甚至连心腹都被对方收买了。若不是会长亲自对付他们，恐怕你现在的位置坐得没那么安稳吧。”</p><p>梶尾的脸色瞬间一沉，不冷不热地说：“池鲤鲋，你这话说得像是帮我出头似的。哼，如果不是内海家的两个儿子上门寻衅，仙道垣悟怎么可能出手？还不是仍旧选择睁一只眼闭一只眼。”</p><p>“梶尾，说正事。”浜野压低声音提醒了一句。</p><p>“仙道垣悟，我就不拐弯抹角了。我和浜野决定退出松海会自立门户。”梶尾接过身旁属下递来的支票，推到垣悟跟前，“往后互不相欠。”</p><p>“你应该知道退出松海会要付出什么代价，钱不能摆平。”垣悟拿起支票，看都不看一眼就撕了，“东京湾的管理权你是从你的大哥濑户龙助手里拿来的。濑户是怎么死的，你心里清楚。说你鸠占鹊巢不为过吧？”</p><p>“我给你几分面子才过来通知你。我想离开松海会，你拦得住吗？”</p><p>“松海会有松海会的规矩，你想走当然没问题，不过得留下一根手指。”池鲤鲋示意他的手下拿来一把匕首，摆在了矮桌上。</p><p>“少他妈开玩笑了。”梶尾站起身来，眼神狠戾起来，“要我切下一根手指？做梦吧。”</p><p>“所以你决定叛离松海会？”池鲤鲋一点都不恼火，还是那副不紧不慢的样子。</p><p>垣悟顾自饮茶，没有搭腔，好像并不在意此事。</p><p>“是又怎样？”浜野跟着站了起来，“会长……垣悟先生，我二十岁跟着你打拼至今，堪堪二十五年。出于这些年的情谊，我奉劝你最好就此了断，不要再追究下去，否则势必会后悔。就算不为你自己考虑，也该想想小少爷吧，还有他的大学生恋人，你能百分百保证他们不出事吗？”</p><p>“令公子不愧是须贺家长子的好友，连择偶标准都一样。男人抱起来真的有那么爽吗？”梶尾语气轻蔑地说，“那个大学生叫流川枫吧？东大男子篮球队的主力，据说还是什么东京最有价值球员之一。仙道垣悟，我想他的手指比我重要多了吧？”</p><p>垣悟的眼神倏地一凛：“你敢接近他，我就把东京湾掀了。我说到做到。”</p><p>“只要你别妨碍我发财，我自然犯不着跟你闹得两败俱伤。”梶尾挑了下眉，他起初吃不准垣悟把次子的男友究竟置于何种地位，搞不好真的会被剁掉手指逐出松海会，不过照目前情况来看，他赢了。</p><p>“垣悟先生，那么，我们告辞了。”浜野多少念点旧情，没再说什么令垣悟难堪的话，带着他的手下率先走出茶室。</p><p>“仙道垣悟，盛极必衰是常事，没理由松海会能永远屹立不倒。反正令公子也无心帮派斗争，不可能继承你的衣钵，倒不如由着他当个正经商人，至少他挣得钱足够你安享晚年了。”</p><p>“在我没有改变主意宰了你之前，你赶紧滚出我家大门。”垣悟厌憎受人威胁，语气极度不爽。</p><p>梶尾露出胜利者得意的笑容，又含沙射影地奚落了垣悟几句才转身扬长而去。</p><p>“你找几个忠心的手下，专门负责保护流川的安全，成野会提供枪支，但凡梶尾或者浜野的人对流川不利，格杀勿论。”垣悟气得攥紧了拳头，“绝不能让流川有任何闪失。”</p><p>“好，你放心。”池鲤鲋帮垣悟斟满茶，“梶尾如此肆无忌惮地触怒你，必然是找到了靠山。你准备怎么处理？”</p><p>“假如你收到的消息属实，前阵子暗中做毒品生意的叛徒很有可能就是他们两个。沾手这种生意的哪个不是亡命徒？”垣悟稍许冷静了一些，“小彰我倒是不担心，怕只怕梶尾拿流川开刀，我不敢冒这个险。而且目前局势相当不妙。梶尾的叛离无异于分割了我们五分之一的势力。山胁又因逆子而不得不与白石家族周旋，根本无暇打理涩谷区的生意。加上一旦出现毫发无损退出松海会的先例，其他堂口的负责人在利益驱使下，说不定也会纷纷效仿。”</p><p>“追根究底，你是顾及流川的安危，才任由叛离者安然离去的。否则今日留下他们的手指轻而易举。”</p><p>“你在责备我不该心软？”</p><p>“不。是你对流川的重视程度似乎超过了你的尊严和整个松海会，这一点令我始料未及。”</p><p>“与其说我过度紧张流川，莫不如说我不希望悲剧重演。”垣悟喝了口茶，“你在我身边待了近三十年，想必知道我最后悔的决定就是创立了松海会。倘若我没有走上这条路，千鹤子不会这么早离开人世，纵令我们无法相遇，至少她还能好好地活着。事隔十一年，我一年比一年感到愧疚。这也是我为什么坚决洗白松海会的原因。”</p><p>“请节哀。”池鲤鲋不知用这句话劝慰垣悟多少次了。</p><p>“梶尾说得也对，盛极必衰。如今松海会之于我，意义不大，不值得把小彰的人生搭进去。”其实垣悟对这些层出不穷的争端早已厌烦，如今梶尾等人的背叛使他忽然产生了解散松海会的念头，不过他没有把这个想法告诉池鲤鲋，而是搁在心里暗暗琢磨。</p><p> </p><p>流川开学后第三天，与日本体育大学的篮球队有场公开练习赛，在东大的体育馆举行。</p><p>尽管是友谊赛，但两支球队的综合实力都很强，引来了不少校外的篮球迷，某篮球周刊的记者和摄像师早早就到场了。</p><p>千樱子今日恰巧到东大拜访一位老师，让仙道载她过来，两人听说校队有比赛，顺便就去了体育馆。前排位置已经没有了，他们好不容易在西南侧的看台上找到了座位。</p><p>震耳欲聋的“流川枫，我爱你”从左边传过来。</p><p>仙道下意识地偏过头看了一眼，只见一大片妙龄少女在给流川助威。第一排居然还有两个男学生，头上系着写有“必胜”字样的布条，喊得尤其大声。</p><p>“你的情敌可真多啊。”千樱子用手肘撞了下仙道的手臂。</p><p>“是的，这小鬼未免也太受欢迎了吧？”仙道看着乌泱泱的流川亲卫队，莫名产生了危机感。</p><p>近泽假动作避开对手，顺利把球长传给流川。</p><p>流川一旦发起进攻，很难有人顺利拦得住他，率先灌篮得分。</p><p>充满爱慕的呐喊声更加响亮了。</p><p>“小彰，你不要输给他们。”千樱子怂恿仙道起身给流川加油。</p><p>仙道向来很注重形象，想都没想就拒绝了，只在心里跟着亲卫队的节奏喊了句“我爱你”。</p><p>“不知道为什么，总觉得小枫会变得越来越耀眼。”千樱子很少接触篮球，但是完全被流川的英姿吸引住了。</p><p>“他已经够耀眼了。”仙道的目光不受控地追随着流川。</p><p>流川私底下经常犯迷糊，特别是在仙道面前，偶尔还会表现出一些孩子气，但他上了球场之后，状态完全不同了，就连眼神都变得更为凌厉了。</p><p>这样的流川，仙道也很喜欢。</p><p>体育大学校队进攻和回防的速度很快，上半场领先十分。幸好时山和近泽今天的发挥不错，两个人默契配合流川得分，加上武田和另一个名球员的努力，最终以一分的优势险胜对方。日本第一控球后卫及第一中锋都在体育大学，本来以为能够轻松战胜东大，哪知道反而败北，教练的脸色自然好看不到哪里去，退场后将全员训斥了一顿。</p><p>时山上次帮流川打了一架，两人的关系亲近了许多。他搭着流川的肩膀跟着队友们一起往更衣室方向走，边走边说：“最后关头你那个三分球太帅了。我还以为不会进呢……”话还没说完，他听到熟悉的咳嗽声，下意识地回头看了看，果然是仙道，他赶紧松开了流川。</p><p>“你来看我打比赛？”流川眼神微微一亮。</p><p>“嗯。”仙道走上前，“看了场比赛，吃了近一个小时的醋，牙齿都发酸了。”</p><p>“吃什么醋？”</p><p>“你是我的。”</p><p>“喂！仙道哥，能不能让我先撤离？”时山眼看着仙道就快亲上流川了，尴尬地脸都红了。</p><p>梨穗从更衣室里探出身子，皱着眉瞪了时山一眼：“干嘛大呼小叫的？”她瞥见了站在流川对面的仙道，脸上立刻出现了明亮的笑容，“仙道哥！你来啦？”</p><p>“你好。”仙道顺势揽住流川，“接我老婆去吃午饭……”</p><p>仙道话音未落，流川拎住仙道的衣襟，差一点就把他过肩摔了。</p><p>“你干嘛呀？”仙道估计是蝉羽教了流川柔道的套路，庆幸自己下盘还算稳，要不然这一摔真是脸都丢尽了。</p><p>“你乱叫什么？”流川踹了仙道一脚，板着脸去换衣服了。</p><p>“仙道哥！”武田擦着汗跑过来，用力拍了拍仙道的后背，“我听见你说要请我们吃午饭。”</p><p>“一说到吃，你脸都不要了。”时山撇了下嘴，“仙道哥明明说带他老婆去吃午饭。”</p><p>“闭嘴。”流川冷冰冰的声音冒着寒气从更衣室里传出来。</p><p>“嗬，仙道哥，你老婆脾气真大。”时山故意掐着嗓子起哄。</p><p>“好了好了，我不过随口逗流川一句，你再火上浇油，他会带着煤球离家出走的。”仙道走进更衣室，看见流川刚戴好戒指。</p><p>流川斜了他一眼，赌气把戒指摘了下来。</p><p>“我认错。”仙道从西装口袋里拎出一条铂金细链，拿过戒指串好，戴在了流川的脖子上，“不要把我们的结婚戒指弄丢了。”</p><p>“才不会。”流川把戒指塞进了衣服里。</p><p>“结婚戒指？”梨穗惊叫起来，“仙道哥，流川嫁给你了？”</p><p>“对啊。”仙道笑着承认了。</p><p>“我看你还是改姓流川吧。”流川勾住仙道的脖子，就势在他肚子上打了一拳，“你这个欠揍的家伙。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. Chapter 96</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>96</p><p> </p><p>正如垣悟所料想的一样，梶尾、浜野二人高调退出松海会的举动使得一些有野心的成员开始蠢蠢欲动了。与此同时，“蝴蝶夫人”再度出现，东京湾一带的夜场尤为猖獗，经过改良后的致幻剂效力减弱，但具备了成瘾性，一旦沾染，其最终结果还是难逃一死。原先负责调查此案的中田警官重新接手，他本以为拆了罂粟，逮捕佐藤以后，这个案子就彻底尘埃落定了，哪里想到不过一眨眼的功夫，杀人的蝴蝶又在东京肆虐了，且来势汹汹，像是在挑战警方似的。</p><p>垣悟倒是没什么大动作，只再三叮嘱池鲤鲋扫清出现在流川身边的可疑人物。</p><p>夜晚，本宅的女佣准备了茶点送到茶室，一一摆上矮桌，躬身退了出去。</p><p>“会长，平清水那边给我来了电话，他说梶尾偷运了一批海洛因到东京。”池鲤鲋坐在垣悟对面。</p><p>“平清水？他为什么会跟你联系？”</p><p>“平清水夫人的亲侄子栗村勇人因注射过量毒品而猝死，小少爷间接帮平清水找到了将栗村勇人带入歧途的始作俑者，算是还仙道家一个人情。我顺着平清水提供的线索派人打探过，确有此事。”</p><p>“这批货的来源查得到吗？”</p><p>“查不到。做这种生意的人警惕性高，交易比较隐蔽。”</p><p>“那就不管了，这是警方该追查的事情，与我们无关。”垣悟拿起茶碗又放下了，抬眼看向池鲤鲋，“梶尾那小子找过流川的麻烦么？”</p><p>“目前没有。”池鲤鲋摇摇头，“对了，我派去保护流川的手下发现，还有一个人暗中跟着流川。”</p><p>“谁？”</p><p>“是大少爷。”</p><p>“崇原？崇原跟着流川干嘛？”垣悟感到非常讶异。</p><p>“应该是在保护流川吧。昨天有个酒鬼不小心撞了流川一下，等流川走远后，大少爷把那个男人揍得鼻青脸肿。”池鲤鲋顿了下，不知道该不该继续说下去，犹豫了一会儿才开口，“大少爷似乎很在乎流川，他会不会也……”</p><p>“荒谬！难不成我两个儿子都喜欢流川枫？”垣悟的神情有些复杂。</p><p>“听蝉羽小姐说，流川在襁褓里的时候，大少爷还抱过他。”</p><p>“啊？崇原早就认识流川了？”</p><p>“是的。大少爷刚回国就帮流川出了个头，这桩事你是知道的。我去过医院，流川姐夫的鼻梁骨、肋骨全都被打断了。若不是小少爷心软，那天大少爷搞不好会拆下流川姐夫的一双手。按理说，小少爷应该更生气，怎么反过来呢？”</p><p>“小彰今天没来本宅？”</p><p>“嗯，流川白天在便利店打工，傍晚小少爷和他吃了晚饭之后一起回家了。”</p><p>“崇原现在也住在小彰那里？”</p><p>“是的。”池鲤鲋如实回答，“大少爷一整天都在流川打工的那间便利店附近转悠，等小少爷一出现他马上就骑着机车离开了。”</p><p>“你的意思是，崇原暗恋流川？”垣悟好不容易才找到一个合适的词语。</p><p>“尽管这些年我没有再接触过大少爷，但是在我的印象中，他和小少爷的眼光向来接近。”</p><p>垣悟不知该说什么，思来想去决定先给仙道打个电话，但愿不是他和池鲤鲋多虑。</p><p>“爸，怎么了？”仙道正在翻阅越野送过来的一份投资方案。</p><p>“你哥呢？”</p><p>“他和流川在客厅里玩实况篮球。你找他有事？”</p><p>“实况篮球是什么？”</p><p>“一款游戏。”</p><p>“你呢？你没在旁边吗？”</p><p>“我得赚钱啊，哪有时间陪他们玩游戏？”</p><p>“你不能由着他们独处，得有点防范意识！”</p><p>“防范我哥吗？”仙道转着签字笔，垣悟的话令他摸不着头脑。</p><p>“崇原这几天一直跟着流川。”</p><p>“是吗。”仙道话锋一转，“你怎么知道他跟着流川？”</p><p>“因为……”垣悟顿住了，过了片刻才继续说，“梶尾的事情你听说了吧？要不是他以流川要挟我，我怎么可能轻易地放过他？梶尾离开本宅后，我不放心，让池鲤鲋挑了几个人看紧流川。这不是重点，重点是崇原，你有没有打听过他在意大利的感情经历？”</p><p>“感情经历？”</p><p>“比如他喜欢异性还是同性什么的。”</p><p>“爸，你是在担心后代的问题？关于这点，我深感抱歉。但是你没必要因此给我哥压力。况且，你们两个人的关系已经够紧张了，要是你再干涉他的私生活，肯定进一步恶化，到时他又飞回意大利，我可拦不住。”</p><p>“仙道彰，我连这点自知之明都没有吗？以前我帮你安排相亲，哪次不是像送你上断头台似的？我还敢强迫崇原？”垣悟用鼻音轻哼了一声，“听池鲤鲋说，崇原一回国就出现在流川的身边，现在又时刻跟着他，你不认为这其中有什么蹊跷吗？”</p><p>“哥本来就是为了流川回东京的。不过，此流川非彼流川。”</p><p>垣悟迟疑了一会儿，问道：“琴音？”</p><p>“对啊。琴音姐是阿姨的学生，跟我哥从小就认识。”</p><p>“啊，我想起来了。从前你妈确实提起过崇原跟一个小姑娘特别要好，经常跑去小姑娘家里做客。有一年夏天，你妈陪同千樱子，带着崇原跟那户人家一起去凡尔赛看过什么钢琴汇演。原来是流川一家么？”</p><p>“我怎么知道，我妈偏心，又没叫上我。”</p><p>“你干嘛这副埋怨的语气啊？崇原认识的朋友和你又没关系。”</p><p>“怎么没关系？流川和我什么关系？”</p><p>“仙道彰，你是成年人了，无理取闹就没意思了，怎么越来越像蝉羽丫头了？再说，那会儿崇原只有八岁，你的小男朋友还没有出生呢。”</p><p>“话说回来，你特地打电话过来让我防范我哥，是以为他也喜欢流川？”</p><p>“论实力，你抢不过崇原。”</p><p>“爸，你对我就这么没信心？”</p><p>“我只是不希望你们兄弟二人为此反目成仇。”垣悟打消了心中的疑虑，稍稍松了一口气。</p><p>“肯定不会啊。”仙道差点被父亲逗笑了，这种子虚乌有的事情不值得再费口舌，他岔开了话题，“松海会的事棘手吗？”</p><p>“还好。中央区几家主要的公司都是由池鲤鲋管理的，新宿区那边包括北十字在内，一直是你和越野掌管，这两块区域的收入足够了。我估计梶尾打算建立新的帮派体系，毒品生意固然风险特别大，但相对的，利润相当丰厚，自然有心存侥幸的人抵不住诱惑而往这条路上赶。我想过了，如今我年纪也大了，风风雨雨走了这么多年，懒得再跟别人往死里斗了，稍有不慎，还会祸及流川。”</p><p>“你的意思是，准备逐渐放弃松海会？”</p><p>“松海会就像一艘海上的大船，你想想，船再大能大得过海吗？我十五岁就出来混了，见惯了盛衰，其实没什么大不了的。”</p><p>“我倒是无所谓。你的任何决定我都无条件支持。”</p><p>“哼，说得好听，当初我决定让你去跟文野家的千金见个面，你怎么不支持？”</p><p>“我这不是为了等着流川嘛，谁让他来得这么晚？如果我哥没有只顾着自己，流川早就是我的了，也不至于让他去镰仓白吃那两年的苦头。爸，流川小的时候很可爱，小脸肉乎乎的，我哥那个混蛋捏过，真是……”</p><p>“打住打住！你最近怎么回事？一说到流川就犯花痴，能不能稳重点？”垣悟不耐烦地说，“我还有事。”他说完就挂断了电话。</p><p>仙道搁下手机，从左手边的抽屉里拿出一本相册，里面放满了流川的照片。</p><p>流川幼年时期的照片只有彩子寄过来的那十几张。</p><p>仙道修长的手指抚过蹲在雪地中鼻尖冻得通红的流川。雪国的小王子。他的小狐狸。</p><p>“喂，仙道，出来一下。”流川有些懊恼的话音从客厅里传进来。</p><p>“嗯？”仙道合上相册放回抽屉中，站起身走出书房，只见流川的脸上画满了黑色的线条。</p><p>“流川同学，你又输啰。”崇原放下游戏手柄，拿起手边的油性笔，又在流川的下巴上画了个圆圈，“我居然连续二十次打败了东京最有价值的球员，真是难以置信。”</p><p>“哥，你怎么把流川画成这副鬼样子？”仙道憋着笑，在流川旁边坐了下来。</p><p>流川忿忿地把游戏手柄塞进仙道手里，他今晚输惨了，心情颇为不爽，没好气地说：“帮我报仇。”</p><p>“你男朋友打游戏不在行。不过我接受挑战，毕竟你的脸已经没地方可以画了。”崇原扣上笔盖，拿起游戏手柄重新开始了一局。</p><p>结果可想而知，仙道同样被崇原画成了大花脸。</p><p>煤球显然被两个主人奇怪的模样吓到了，眼神惊恐地盯着流川看了好一会儿，又把视线慢慢转向仙道，“喵呜”大叫了一声扭头跑回猫窝里躲着了。</p><p>“这就是所谓的报仇吗？”崇原说完打开啤酒喝了一口，冲着流川露出挑衅的笑容，“不服气？”</p><p>“别理他，先去洗脸。”仙道拽着流川走向盥洗间，他觉得自己无辜极了，莫名其妙卷入了恋人与兄长幼稚的意气之争中，还因此遭了殃，要是由着流川继续较劲下去，不知道还会吃什么亏，所以赶紧找了个借口远离崇原。</p><p>两人洗了很久才把脸上凌乱的黑线洗干净。</p><p>流川的脸都搓红了，他着实想不通，为什么每一把都会输给崇原。</p><p>“玩游戏有技巧的，我们没有掌握窍门而已。”</p><p>“还好赌注不是俯卧撑。”流川感到庆幸，“……你凑这么近干嘛？”</p><p>“吻你。”仙道搂着流川的腰，身子往前一倾，迅速地吻住了他。</p><p>流川承受着仙道的重量，借着惯性退了几步，后背重重地抵在了墙壁上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. Chapter 97</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>97</p><p> </p><p>仙道刚挑开流川的衣摆，准备抚摸他的背脊，盥洗间的门被崇原猛地推开了。</p><p>流川一惊，不慎咬破了仙道的嘴唇。</p><p>仙道痛得“唔”了一声，连忙拉开两人的距离，皱着眉头抿了下伤口。</p><p>“我说你们的热恋期究竟要到什么时候才会结束？”崇原斜靠在门框上，露出戏谑的笑容。</p><p>流川眼中的水雾逐渐散去，稍稍别过脸去避开崇原调侃的目光，以咳嗽掩饰此时的尴尬。</p><p>“哥，你连敲门都不会？”仙道抬起手用拇指指腹拭去唇上的血，“……好痛。”</p><p>“抱歉。”流川声音极轻地说，他仍旧没能从窘迫中走出来，脸颊烫得要命。</p><p>“千春刚刚从附属医院打电话过来。琴音醒了。”</p><p>崇原的语气很平常，以至于流川刚开始没有任何反应，过了一会儿，他的心房不受控地剧烈跳动起来：“你说什么？”</p><p>“你姐醒了。”崇原重复了一遍。</p><p>“笨蛋，愣着干嘛，去医院。”仙道见流川怔住了，拍了下他的后脑勺。</p><p>“……哦。”流川这才回过神，跟着仙道匆匆走出盥洗间。</p><p>“喂，等我一下，我换件衣服。”崇原倏地意识到自己穿着像街头的小混混，赶紧掉了个头，快步走进仙道的房间，从弟弟的衣柜里找了件灰蓝色的衬衫，搭了条深色的西裤，又跑到浴室里收拾发型。</p><p>“哥，你好了没？”仙道见流川都快急死了，冲着主卧方向喊了一句。</p><p>“好了好了。”崇原一改浪子的模样，像个精英人士似的走了出来。</p><p>“你搞什么啊？又不是去相亲。”仙道有点不习惯他这副看似稳重的装扮。</p><p>“我跟琴音十来年没见过面了，万一她觉得我像无业游民，到时反对你和小枫交往怎么办？”</p><p>仙道无语地斜了崇原一眼。</p><p>“走！”流川早就站在门外了。</p><p>“小枫，等等。”崇原凑近流川，轻轻地咳了一声，“你觉得我帅吗？”</p><p>流川懒得搭理崇原，看着仙道询问：“车钥匙拿了没？”</p><p>“拿了，走吧。”</p><p>“臭小子，居然无视我。”崇原忿忿地甩上家门。</p><p>临近十一点，去往附属医院的车道还算畅通。</p><p>一路上流川异乎寻常的紧张，不过半个小时的路程，他停停歇歇喝了五六瓶宝矿力。</p><p>仙道把车倒进停车位，熄火后握住流川的手捏了一把，语调轻松地说：“到了。”</p><p>“仙道，我应该不是在做梦吧？”流川反握住仙道的手。</p><p>仙道这才发现流川的掌心全是汗，他笑了笑，捏住流川的脸拧了一把：“痛不痛？”</p><p>“……不痛。”流川的眼神瞬间黯淡了，“是在做梦。”</p><p>“嗯？怎么会不痛呢？”仙道自认为已经用力掐他了。</p><p>“完全没感觉。”流川说着，鬼使神差般伸出手使劲地按了下仙道嘴上的伤口。</p><p>“喂！”仙道倒抽一口冷气，破天荒说了句脏话，阵阵发痒的刺痛感十分不好受。</p><p>“不要磨磨蹭蹭的。”崇原站在车外，叩了叩驾驶室的车窗玻璃。</p><p>“回头我再找你算账。”仙道下了车，绕到另一边拉开副驾驶室的车门。</p><p>“仙道。”流川有些踌躇，他盼望琴音能够苏醒，但是这个消息真正传来的时候，他又不敢相信了。</p><p>仙道没说话，拉过流川的手，牵着他往住院部大楼走去。</p><p>深夜的住院部静悄悄的，各个病房内的医疗仪器时不时地发出声响。</p><p>与流川相识的护士小姐今天值夜班，她看上去有点儿疲惫，不过笑容依旧温和有礼，压低嗓音对流川说：“真是太好了，你姐总算恢复意识啦。九点多我去查房的时候她还是老样子。十点一刻就醒啦。清原医生刚刚已经帮她做了初步检查。”</p><p>“情况怎么样？”流川问道。</p><p>“大病初愈，当然好不到哪里去呀，得慢慢调养。”</p><p>三人放轻脚步走到琴音所在的那间的单人病房前。</p><p>流川看了眼站在身边的仙道，随后握住门把手，深吸了一口气往下一扳，推开了房门。</p><p>他恍惚感觉像是开启了天堂之门，他的姐姐在灯火里闪闪发亮。</p><p>“小枫……”琴音说话不怎么利索，用气音艰难地叫出了流川的名字。</p><p>“姐。”流川皱了下眉头，一股不知是喜悦还是委屈的感觉在他心头冲撞。</p><p>千春起身向三人行礼。</p><p>在先前医生叮嘱交代，很多东西琴音还不能吃。得到医生的同意后，她正用勺子刮些蛇果泥喂给琴音。</p><p>琴音虚弱地靠在病床上，眼瞳毫无光泽，像是蒙了一层灰，她看着流川不放，睫毛慢慢地湿润了，紧跟着眼泪流了出来，顺着苍白的脸颊滑落。</p><p>“琴音小姐，您得留存体力，不要哭啦。”千春放下蛇果和勺子，从和服衣襟里拿出手绢，俯身擦去琴音的泪水。</p><p>琴音小声地向慈祥的妇人致谢。</p><p>流川攥紧了拳头遏制住翻涌的情绪，言语哽在喉咙里，说不出话来。</p><p>仙道目前无法确定琴音对同性情侣的看法，不敢对流川表现得太过亲近，像普通朋友似的一只手搭住他的肩膀拍了几下，以示安抚。</p><p>“抱歉……我又把你一个人留下了……”琴音一字一句缓慢地说。</p><p>流川的眼眶瞬间红了，他颇为慌乱地站起身：“姐，我去下洗手间。”</p><p>仙道若有所思地望着流川匆促离开的背影，转过头朝崇原递去一个眼色。</p><p>“流川琴音，醒啦？你还记得我吗？”崇原当即带上病房门，走到床边。</p><p>崇原本就高大英俊，比仙道多了几分不羁，但面对琴音时，他身上的这股江湖痞气有所收敛，看上去温柔随和了许多。</p><p>琴音的目光移向了崇原。</p><p>两人分别十余年，相较于少年时期，崇原的样貌有些许改变，对视良久，琴音才认出来，轻轻地叫出了他的名字。</p><p>“幸好没把我忘了，要不然就尴尬了。”崇原朝她扬了下眉，脸上带着惯有的笑容。</p><p>趁着崇原已成功转移了琴音的注意力，仙道神态自若地走进了洗手间。</p><p>流川双手撑在洗手台两侧，他浑然未觉仙道站在自己身后。</p><p>“哟，我们家小狐狸哭鼻子了？”仙道带着笑意的声音忽然响起，使得流川明显一怔。</p><p>“没有。”流川矢口否认，转过身面对仙道，他的脸上确实没有泪痕，不过鼻子却无意识地吸了一下。</p><p>“又不是什么丢人的事，换作是我，早就喜极而泣了。”</p><p>流川紧抿着嘴唇，眼睛里隐隐笼起了水雾，他像是想说什么，但最终没有开口。</p><p>“怎么啦？要征用我的肩膀吗？”仙道猜到了流川的心思。</p><p>“对。”</p><p>“来吧。”仙道微笑着向流川敞开了怀抱。</p><p>流川压抑在心底深处的各种情绪霎时间尽数挣脱出来，他将额头抵在了仙道的肩膀上，闷闷地说：“……我姐醒了。”</p><p>不知怎的，流川想起琴音抱着自己搭乘电车逃离镰仓的那一天，身上被叔叔打伤的地方还隐隐作痛。琴音哽咽地说着“没关系的。小枫，你别害怕，姐姐可以照顾好你”这样的话。他一声不响地躲在姐姐怀里，从车窗望出去，可以看到不远处波光粼粼的湘南海，无数的海鸥迎着阳光飞往海的另一边。</p><p>“我姐对我很好。”流川抬手搂住仙道，紧贴着他的身体。</p><p>“嗯，我知道。”</p><p>流川的眼睛湿润了，他极少表现出脆弱的一面，自打重返东京以后就再也没哭过了。</p><p>仙道温存地抚触着流川的后背。</p><p>流川把脸埋在仙道的肩窝里，默默地流着眼泪，将淤积多年的担虑、焦躁等负面情绪一股脑儿地宣泄了出来。</p><p>过了一会儿，仙道轻声询问：“好点了吗？”</p><p>“……嗯。”流川重重地喘了口气，抬起手臂快速地擦干了泪水，又恢复了那副倔冷的模样，“不准说出去。”</p><p>“你觉得我有必要告诉别人吗？当然，如果你不放心的话，可以给我封口费。”</p><p>流川板着脸凑过去吻了仙道一下，而后用手指轻触他唇上的伤口，蹙眉问道：“不痛了吧？”</p><p>“怎么不痛？我咬你试试？你千万不要莫名其妙再按一次。”仙道心有余悸地挥开他的手。</p><p>“刚才在车上我有点失常。抱歉。”流川吸了吸鼻子，凌厉的气势因此减弱了不少。</p><p>“看在你这么可爱的份上，我原谅你了。”仙道觉得流川变得更稚气了，像个小孩子似的，特别惹人喜欢。</p><p>流川的眸色沉了沉，显露出一丝不悦的情绪，撇了下嘴低声嘟哝：“都说了不要用可爱这种字眼形容我。”</p><p>“喂，我们两个在洗手间待了这么久还不出去，琴音姐会感到疑惑吧？”仙道装作没听见他的抱怨，转移了话题，“对了，你知不知道琴音姐是如何看待同性伴侣的？”</p><p>“不知道。”流川老实地摇了摇头，皱着眉头寻思片刻，继续说道，“但我记得她好像问过我，在学校里有没有认识聊得来的女孩子什么的。”他在遇上仙道之前，眼里只有篮球，压根不曾留意感情方面的事情，所以当时也没有跟琴音多说什么。</p><p>“那晚点再向琴音姐交代我们的关系吧。我知道你不想瞒着她，就像上次不想瞒着彩子一样。可现在情况比较特殊，你姐不能受太大的刺激。”</p><p>流川确实吃不准琴音是否赞成自己和仙道在一起，遂同意了他的说法，点头应了句“好”。</p><p>仙道笑着帮流川整理了一下蹭乱的刘海，回过身拉开洗手间的门，先行走了出去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. Chapter 98</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>98</p><p> </p><p>琴音苏醒后连续发了几天的高烧，过了一周才渐渐好转，她看起来更瘦了。</p><p>因为工作调动去了名古屋的寺田，于礼拜六赶来附属医院，恰巧彩子和千樱子也在。</p><p>女人们坐在一起说话，仙道、流川和崇原只能靠边站。</p><p>“利江，你怎么把头发剪了？”琴音语言能力已经恢复了，只不过四肢使不上力气，等身体状况稳定一些再做复健，她的小腿肌肉萎缩得不算特别厉害，估计半年左右就可以正常步行了。</p><p>“不觉得我短发看起来很潇洒吗？”寺田看着琴音，眼睛里闪现喜悦的神色。</p><p>琴音向千樱子介绍寺田：“老师，她是寺田利江，我原先的同事，也是我在东京最好的朋友。”</p><p>崇原听到这句话，不满地嘟囔：“嘁，你在东京最好的朋友明明是我才对。”</p><p>“你好，叫我千樱子就行啦。琴音是我的学生。”</p><p>“久仰大名。”寺田躬身施了个礼，在床边的椅子上坐了下来。</p><p>彩子正在仔细地把碗里的水果捣碎成泥，她抬起头跟寺田打了个招呼。</p><p>“小枫。”琴音望向流川。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“你们球队不是有训练吗？你快去吧。”</p><p>“是啊。”千春接道，“这么多人在这里，您就放心吧。”</p><p>仙道与流川达成共识，他们在琴音面前开始刻意地保持距离，和其他人也早就商量好了。</p><p>换作平时，仙道肯定拉着流川走了，现在不得不保持沉默。</p><p>“小彰，麻烦你送他去学校，行吗？”琴音笑盈盈地注视着仙道。</p><p>“啊，可以，当然可以。”仙道不禁有点吃惊，这才把目光投向流川，冲他挑了下眉，“走吧。”</p><p>“辛苦了。路上小心。”</p><p>两人都有种做贼心虚的感觉，前后走出病房。</p><p>“琴音姐是不是发现什么了？”仙道搭着流川的肩膀，“她似乎在试探我？”</p><p>“那也没办法。”流川这几天心情不错，面部线条不想从前那么过分冷硬了。</p><p>“看样子她应该不讨厌我。”仙道在电梯口站定，抬手整理了一下衬衫衣领。</p><p>流川点点头表示赞同，电梯门一打开，他抬脚走了进去，按下负一层的按钮。</p><p>电梯里有外人，不方便聊私人话题，仙道没有再说什么，挨着流川与他并肩而立。</p><p>不一会儿就到了地下停车场。</p><p>仙道找到他的车，拉开车门坐进驾驶室，一边系安全带一边对流川说：“我爸昨晚打电话让弥生姐安排了一间单人病房，过两天接你姐过去，她那边比较清静，更适合休养。你没意见吧？”</p><p>“如果有意见你爸又要教训我了。”流川叹了口气。</p><p>“谁叫你现在成了我们家的孩子，他是家主，当然可以名正言顺地管着你。”</p><p>“不过相田家的医院远离城区，来去不方便。”</p><p>“你不是有我吗？我很乐意当你的专属司机。”仙道扬了下眉，“虽说我们还没有正式去国外注册，但我不是已经戴上了你的戒指吗？如今我总可以称之为你的家人了吧……”</p><p>“白痴，我又没拒绝。我娶了你，不会再跟你见外。”</p><p>“那你还把挣来的钱都交给我？”仙道决定趁机将流川跟自己的“债务”一笔勾销。</p><p>“养家是男人的责任。”流川一本正经地说。</p><p>“……有时候我真想揍你。”仙道咬咬牙，“你养我是男人的责任，为什么反过来我养你就不行？”</p><p>流川心想，因为我欠你钱。不过他现在也摸清了仙道的脾气，这句话没有说出来，而是有些嚣张地宣布：“家里我说了算。”</p><p>“你这是典型的大男子主义。”</p><p>“难道不是我说了算？”流川蹙了下眉。</p><p>仙道看着流川漆黑的瞳眸，瞬间没辙了，侧过身帮他系好安全带，顺手捏了下他的脸颊，略显苦恼地说：“……是。你说了算，都听你的。”</p><p>“开车。”流川调整好坐姿。</p><p>“哦。”仙道一点儿都不想再当流川的债主，着实有些后悔当初用这个方法绑住他。</p><p>“仙道。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“教练想引荐我加入国家队，或许有机会参加今年的秋季锦标赛。”</p><p>“你准备往职业篮球运动员的方向发展？”仙道把车往出口方向驶去。</p><p>“嗯。本来高一那年，我准备去美国的。当时的教练让我先缓一缓，再磨练磨练，否则亚裔球员到了国外，很可能没有上场的机会。”</p><p>“后来因为琴音姐出了事，所以这个计划就搁置了？”</p><p>“可以这么说，但不是我姐的错。她为我几乎放弃了全部。”</p><p>“你现在去国外念书也不迟啊。如果你不放心琴音姐，那就先念完这个学期。明年春天她肯定能康复了。”仙道戴上墨镜遮挡外面刺目的阳光，“心里想做的事，如果无法完成，要么彻底断了这个念想，否则势必成为终生遗憾。”</p><p>“你觉得以我的能力可以在国外站住脚吗？”听完仙道这番话，已被流川深藏在心底的梦想转眼间发出了亮光。</p><p>“你在我眼里是最棒的，我肯定认为你没问题啊。”</p><p>“我还欠你一次求婚。你喜欢总冠军的戒指吗？”</p><p>“没见过，不确定喜不喜欢。你拿一个回来让我看看？”</p><p>“好。”流川眼神倏地亮了起来，自琴音住院开始，他很久没有像此刻这样斗志满满了。</p><p>仙道瞥了眼流川这副精神抖擞的模样，忍不住笑出了声音，伸手捏捏他的脸颊：“已经开始得意了？既然你确定了人生目标，就朝着这个方向走。其他事情不必担心，我会帮你全部办妥。”</p><p>“等等，如果我离开了日本，我们……”</p><p>“我争取让我哥留在东京，然后我陪你去国外。你英文不及格，方向感又差，需要一个贴身的翻译和向导，我觉得我是不二人选。”</p><p>“到时候再说。”流川不愿意仙道为此改变他自己的人生。</p><p>“嗯，等你考虑清楚。”仙道明白流川中止话题的原因，所以没再继续说下去。</p><p>自打仙道察觉到父亲有收山的意向以后，加上兄长回国，他肩头的担子骤然减轻，倒是无所谓和流川一起换一个新的生活环境。</p><p> </p><p>三天后，仙道给琴音办理了转院手续。</p><p>琴音在附属医院住了近三年，今日要离开，认识的几个护士小姐过来跟她告别。</p><p>千春和登喜子两人已将病房里的私人物品收拾好了，由秋吉他们送到停车场。</p><p>琴音下肢无力，不能行走，流川正打算把她抱到轮椅上，却被崇原按住肩膀一把推开了。</p><p>“你的手臂不是受伤了吗？”崇原面不改色地说。</p><p>“啊？你手臂什么时候受伤的？”站在旁边的仙道脱口说道。</p><p>“小枫？”琴音紧跟着关切地看向流川。</p><p>“我……”</p><p>“被他的队友撞了一下。”崇原抢断了流川的话头，弯身横抱起琴音，回过身一脚踹开轮椅，长腿一迈走出了病房。</p><p>“这家伙……”仙道由此断定，琴音在崇原心里不止朋友关系那么简单。</p><p>“你哥喝酒了？”崇原的举动令流川摸不着头脑。</p><p>“有可能。”仙道斜了一眼茫然的流川，心想：你还能再迟钝一点吗？</p><p>“那他还抱着我姐就走？”流川信以为真，担心崇原不慎摔了琴音，立马跟了出去，电梯门早就关上了。</p><p>琴音在崇原怀里相当不自在，但又使不上劲落地，眼神略显尴尬地问：“我弟弟的手臂不要紧吧？”</p><p>“没事，球场上难免磕磕绊绊的。”崇原低头看着琴音，但琴音避开了他的目光。</p><p>“那就好。”琴音说完闭上了嘴，片刻又说，“麻烦你了。”</p><p>“琴音，以前你从来不跟我这么客气的，就连书包都让我帮你背。难道是因为太久不见，所以生疏了？”崇原不悦地皱了下眉。</p><p>“或许吧。”琴音小声地说。</p><p>“是吗。”电梯到了负一层，崇原迈了出去，边走边说，“嗨，你是我阿姨的学生吗？你好，我叫仙道崇原。”</p><p>琴音微微一怔，这是崇原跟她初次见面时说的第一句话。</p><p>那天崇原刚和国小三年级的几个人狠狠打了一架，寡不敌众，脸上挂了彩，怕被父母责骂，遂跑到阿姨家里避难。</p><p>他穿过院子，走进客厅，抬眼就看见坐在钢琴前正在弹奏钢琴曲的小女孩。</p><p>“嗨，你是我阿姨的学生吗？你好，我叫仙道崇原。”</p><p>琴声戛然而止，小女孩转过脸看着他，礼貌地说：“你好，我叫流川琴音。”</p><p>崇原从没见过这么漂亮的小女孩，皮肤白得像个瓷娃娃似的。</p><p>“你受伤啦？”琴音跳下凳子，跑到崇原跟前，“痛不痛？”</p><p>“没事。”崇原隐约嗅到了花朵的芳香，似乎是从琴音身上散发出来的。</p><p>“我妈妈说伤口如果不及时处理的话，可能会感染的。我知道老师家的医药箱在那里，我去拿。”琴音扭头跑到储物柜前，拿过一把椅子，站在上面打开柜门，把医药箱捧了出来。</p><p>自这天始，崇原和琴音就成了无话不谈的朋友，从六七岁初见，到琴音十五岁离开东京，中间共同度过了八九年光阴。倘若没有那场火灾，抑或是崇原不跟父亲赌气，他们或许不会分别十余载。</p><p>琴音一时间不知该说些什么，一股既不是悲伤，也不是痛楚的情绪漫过心头。</p><p>“生疏了没关系，我们可以重新认识。”崇原停下了脚步，郑重地对琴音说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. Chapter 99</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>99</p><p> </p><p>在去往相田家医院的途中，琴音倚靠着流川睡着了，照进车里的阳光在她苍白到近乎透明的脸颊上不断地闪逝。</p><p>她做了个梦，梦见自己只有十六七岁，牵着流川的小手在东京夜晚的街头行走。</p><p>深宝蓝色的天空异常澄澈，上面缀满了耀光点点的星辰，就连漂浮着的云朵都熠熠发亮。</p><p>但即便梦中的风景平和美好，她却仍旧感到一种无以名状的悲哀朝自己袭来，仿佛稍不留神就会重新被无边无际的绝望笼罩住似的。</p><p>流川觉察到琴音睡得不大安稳，于是揽紧了她的肩膀。</p><p>崇原从后视镜看到这一幕，开口对仙道说：“不是让你开慢一点吗？”</p><p>“四十码还快？”仙道带了下刹车，“流川，要不你来开吧，让哥感受一下什么叫二十码匀速前进。”</p><p>“白痴。”流川发觉仙道最近越来越爱揭自己的短，他感到有些牙痒。</p><p>“嗯？你开车这么斯文？不像你的行事作风啊。”崇原扭头看向流川。</p><p>“你管我。”流川别过脸去。</p><p>“胆子太小？要不过阵子我带你去飙车，山路上开几圈……”</p><p>“不行。”琴音忽然睁开了眼睛，她低低地咳嗽了一声，“你不要教坏我弟弟。”</p><p>“呃……我，我指得是电动游戏啦。我怎么可能怂恿小枫去做这么危险的事情？”崇原说完，转过身避开琴音警告的目光，看着挡风玻璃外开阔的车道，悄悄松了口气。</p><p>“你也有今天？”仙道见兄长吃瘪，顿时心情大好。</p><p>琴音从光怪陆离的梦境中回到现实，冷不及防地产生了恍如隔世般的不真实感，她试图坐直身子，但浑身软瘫瘫地压根使不出力气，最后在流川的协助下才勉力靠在座位椅背上。</p><p>慢速行驶的汽车缓缓路过一座寺庙，石头筑造的鸟居上布满了青苔。鸟居另一头通往寺庙的道路旁立着几尊地藏菩萨，树叶斑驳的阴影落在这些石像上，十几只明黄色的蝴蝶绕着地它们欢快地飞舞着。</p><p>琴音隔着车窗玻璃，默默地祈求地藏菩萨，希望得到神灵的庇佑。</p><p>兴许是巧合吧，蝴蝶群在地藏菩萨的肩膀上做了短暂的停留以后，一忽而全都振翅飞到了车窗附近，在琴音眼前绕了一圈，又折回原来的地方。</p><p>“小枫，小枫，你看到了没？刚才地藏菩萨身旁的蝴蝶过来了。”琴音原本死气沉沉的瞳眸倏地亮了起来，脸颊激动地微微发红，她无法用大幅度的动作来表达惊喜，只能以上扬的音调告诉流川。</p><p>“嗯。”流川点了点头，见琴音这么高兴，眼神稍许柔和下来。</p><p>“哦？是吗？看来你要交好运了。”崇原笑着说。</p><p>“谢谢。借你吉言。”琴音从崇原的言语中，仿佛得到了某种慰藉，看着路旁翠绿的树木，轻声呢喃，“不会再那么糟糕了，肯定能好起来的。”</p><p>就宛如在黑暗中逃命似的跌跌撞撞地跑着，终于可以朝着风景渐渐明亮的方向走去了。</p><p>崇原听到了琴音说得后半句话，心里莫名难过，他开始怀疑自己是不是将琴音视为初恋情人了。</p><p>真是如此吧。崇原在东京的回忆处处都跟琴音有关，甚至偶尔迷迷糊糊梦见故乡的樱花时，也会在交错的花枝下看到她的身影。</p><p>崇原是个明白人，很快理清了对琴音的想法。当初垣悟中风住院他不为所动，却在蝉羽提到流川这个姓氏的一刹那心跳加速，挂断电话后想都没想就订了回东京的机票。</p><p>崇原在黑翼的那段喋血生涯使得他无暇顾及世俗情爱，等到真正在巴勒莫立足定居，漫长的岁月令他几乎遗忘了失联多年的琴音，现如今，仿佛彻底打开了搁在心底的记忆之匣，年少时就萌芽的情愫终于重见天日。</p><p>汽车驶过一段林荫大道，抵达相田家的私人医院门口。</p><p>在露天停车场，崇原的独占欲又作祟了，拽着流川背上的双肩包把他拉开，代替他将琴音抱出后车厢。</p><p>流川猝不及防，往后一个趔趄险些摔倒，幸好仙道眼疾手快扶住了他。</p><p>“小枫，你怎么回事啊？脚软？”崇原看着抓住仙道才站稳的流川，一副事不关己的模样。</p><p>“你好意思问我怎么回事？”流川颇感狼狈，眼睛里冒着火光。</p><p>“我先带你姐去病房，你和小彰把后备箱的私人物品提过来。千春搭乘秋吉的车应该早就到了。”崇原无视流川杀人的目光，抱着琴音迈步离去。</p><p>“这个混账东西。”流川满脸不悦的神色，打开后备箱把里面的袋子一一拿出来。</p><p>“我哥的性格有时候是挺恶劣的。”仙道确认琴音看不到这边后，上前亲了亲流川的脸颊，“你这副气呼呼的样子未免也太可爱……呃，太有趣了吧？”</p><p>流川没搭腔，关上后备箱，弯身把大部分重物拎了起来，剩下的留给仙道。</p><p>“喂，这么多你拎得动吗？”仙道追上流川，想帮他分担一些。</p><p>“你小瞧我？我单手就能把你扛起来。”流川躲开仙道的手，稍稍扬起尖削的下巴，语气中透出一股子倔傲。</p><p>“小朋友，等你能做到多坚持两个小时再咬我肩膀喊停之后，才有资格在我面前这么嚣张。”仙道说着，左肩刺痛了一下——昨天夜里流川实在太狠了，今早牙印变成了深紫色。</p><p>流川忍不住叹了口冷气，心想，这家伙怎么什么事都能往那方面扯？</p><p>不过话题转到了这里，流川下意识地回想起昨晚的事情，他被仙道撞得昏昏沉沉，但确实是因为爽到了才会咬得不知轻重。本来他还有点儿过意不去，经仙道这么一挑衅，内心那一丝浅薄的愧疚感瞬间就荡然无存了。</p><p>两人并肩走进弥生提前准备好的病房。</p><p>弥生去中央区开会了，让她的助理负责接待仙道他们。</p><p>“弥生真够意思。”崇原对这间病房相当满意。与其说是病房，莫不如说是总统套房。</p><p>“是啊，她还给了我一个最低亲友价，打两折。住院费用跟公立医院的双人病房差不了多少。”仙道明面上在跟崇原对话，实际是说给流川听的，否则这死脑筋的小鬼为了挣钱搞不好会再去找份兼职。</p><p>“真的？”流川和琴音异口同声地问。</p><p>仙道见姐弟二人的表情如出一辙，忍不住勾了下唇角：“是啊，都是自己人，骗你们干嘛？”</p><p>“自己人？”琴音意味不明地注视着仙道。</p><p>“有什么问题吗？难不成琴音姐你把我当成毫不相干的陌生人？”仙道镇定地偷换了概念。</p><p>“这倒没有。”可能因为在途中受到地藏菩萨身旁那些蝴蝶的眷顾，琴音不似先前那段时间一样总是不知不觉地悲观消极，她微微地笑了，“小枫承蒙你的照顾。隔了这么长时间才向你道谢，太失礼了。”</p><p>“跟他客气什么？”崇原拍了拍仙道的后背。</p><p>琴音靠坐在床上，目光始终停留在仙道的脸上：“你小时候长得很普通，现在居然这么帅。”</p><p>“啊？你见过我？”</p><p>“嗯。我高一那年，和崇原一起带小枫去游乐场玩，结果下了大雨。是伯母开车来接我们的。你也在车上。”</p><p>“好像是有这么一回事。”崇原想起来了。</p><p>“怎么……我完全没有印象？”仙道茫然地眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>“因为你靠在副驾驶座上睡着了。小枫那会儿特别顽皮，站在椅背后边揪你的耳朵，不过你没有醒，嘟囔了几句特别不耐烦地打开他的手。”琴音不紧不慢地说，“小枫挨完打，闷闷不乐地坐在我旁边没再作弄你了。我们只见过你这一次。不久之后我们家……”她没有再继续说下去。</p><p>“……流川揪过我的耳朵？”仙道太过惊讶，以致忽略了琴音眼中闪过的痛楚。</p><p>“我忘了。”流川当时还小，隔了这么多年想不起来很正常，他蹙起眉头，“你打过我？”</p><p>“对啊。”崇原接过话茬，“你把雪团塞进我衣领里，我都没舍得打你。他倒好，初次见面就动手。”</p><p>“什么呀？我根本不知道是流川啊，如果知道的话……”仙道看了眼琴音，将后半句“我就把他抱回家了”硬生生地吞咽回去。</p><p>琴音调整好情绪，抿着嘴笑了。她上个月就有意识了，依稀能听到外界的声音，因此觉察到仙道和流川可能在交往，醒后她没有多问，直到昨天下午跟崇原无意中聊到了这个话题，崇原一时不慎说漏了嘴才得以证实。</p><p>不过，琴音没有点破，装作并不知情。</p><p>作为长姐，琴音潜意识里并不希望流川和一个男人在一起，这完全背离了她的期待。但她不认为自己有资格干涉这桩事。流川已年满二十周岁，成年人有权利选择他想要的人生。她唯一的希望就是流川挑得路能越平坦越好。</p><p>考虑得太多，又说了不少话，琴音用脑过度，深感疲惫，于是跟流川说了一声。</p><p>流川撤去垫在琴音背后的靠枕，托着她让她躺倒在床上。</p><p>没过一会儿，琴音就睡着了，继续做起了在车上没做完的梦——她和流川站在城市的尽头，横亘于夜空中的银河忽然“哗啦”一声倾泻而下，然后整个世界都闪烁着耀眼的光亮。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. Chapter 100</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>100</p><p> </p><p>长南仍旧住在仙道本宅，其实前两天他准备搬走的，毕竟现在他已经知道了自己的身世。</p><p>垣悟得知后，索性收长南当了义子，坚决要求他留下来，并明确地告诉他，今后还是一家人。</p><p>加上蝉羽的规劝和游说，长南也就暂时打消了离开的念头。</p><p>这天深夜，长南照常将从佐之助书房内摄录保存在手机中的影像和音频文件传到笔记本电脑里检查。</p><p>尽管梶尾、浜野高调脱离松海会之后，立刻开始经手毒品生意，池鲤鲋之前怀疑的叛徒应该就是他们两个，但由于账本问题，长南依然觉得佐之助可能难逃干系。不过连续一周，佐之助只在书房里看报纸，连电话都没有响过。</p><p>长南盘腿坐在矮桌前，仔细地看着，下午三点二十分，富美出现在视频中，使得他微微一怔。</p><p>自从富美上次表示不想再见到长南以后，长南就没有再去过医院，只每天联系绘美询问她的状况。富美体内的癌细胞已扩散至骨头，一咳嗽就吐血，体重锐减到三十多公斤，瘦得如同一具没有血肉的干尸。</p><p>长南不明白，富美为什么会去佐之助的书房，她不是应该待在病房里吗？</p><p>富美的行动很迟缓，她像是在找什么，在书房里转悠了一圈，停在了书柜前。</p><p>长南看着富美拿下来几本书，书本后面居然有暗格，藏匿着嵌入墙体的小型保险箱。</p><p>富美试了四五次密码才打开保险箱。</p><p>长南凑近屏幕，看清富美取出来的东西是一个黑色的摄录机。</p><p>富美转身靠在书柜上，按了下摄录机上的开机键，忽然，她瞪大了眼睛，慌里慌张地关掉摄录机，放回保险箱中，费劲地把书本依次塞进原位，然后步履蹒跚地走出书房。</p><p>长南微微地蹙起眉头，心中寻思，富美在摄录机里看到了什么竟会如此害怕？他顺手拿过手机，拨通了绘美的电话。</p><p>“长南啊，还没睡吗？”绘美的声音里透出深深的疲惫。</p><p>“嗯，打扰您了。请问我妈今天还好吗？”</p><p>“富美痛得很厉害，医生给她注射了吗啡，刚睡着没多久。”绘美叹了口气，“今天下午她精神还可以，执意要回家一趟，我就陪她去了。也不是什么要紧的事。她年轻的时候给江桥佐之助写过一些情书，觉得没有必要再留存下来，所以把这些信全都焚烧掉了。之后我们就折返医院了，她睡了一觉，一直在做梦，嘴里好像在念叨着‘千鹤子’。千鹤子是不是仙道夫人的名字？”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>“从前仙道夫人对富美特别好。富美应该是想她了吧……”绘美的电话里传来一个男人呼喊的声音，她提高嗓门答应了一句，对长南说，“我丈夫叫我过去，我先挂了，再联络。”</p><p>“好的，这段时间辛苦您了。”长南等绘美挂断电话后，把手机放回了矮桌上，继续观看其他的视频，但书房里再也没人进去过了。</p><p>临近十二点，长南毫无睡意，他知道今晚佐之助不在家，忽然产生了将那个摄录机偷出来的念头。摄录机里边肯定有至关重要的内容，否则佐之助断然不会把它藏在这么隐秘的地方。这么想着，长南决定付之行动，他从床铺上坐起身来，稍作收拾，走出卧室，一路到了本宅外，钻进一辆黑色的商务车内，发动引擎直奔佐之助的住处。</p><p>不过长南没能顺利潜入，他刚翻进围墙才走了两步路，原本漆黑的别墅瞬间灯火通明。</p><p>长南赶紧躲进黑暗中，没过一会儿，只见老佣人跑出来，表情阴鸷地站在门口四下张望。</p><p>“喵呜——”不知哪里传来一声猫叫。</p><p>“原来是猫。”老佣人回头对跟在后边的两个男人说。</p><p>长南站在原地大气也不敢出，等别墅里的灯灭了以后，他悄悄地翻出围墙，回到车里。</p><p>“是巧合吗？这老东西的警觉心未免也太高了吧？”长南低声咕哝了一句。</p><p>翌日，长南约彦一吃晚饭，提起了这件事。</p><p>“八成是红外线警报装置，肉眼无法看到的隔离网。”彦一想了想，提出了他的看法。</p><p>“假如是的话，你能想办法解除吗？”</p><p>“唔，这种装置只能内部关闭。要是我能通过自己的电脑凭空破坏所有的私人系统，恐怕我早就被暗杀了。”彦一喝了口饮料，“那个摄录机很重要？”</p><p>“里面摄录了什么内容目前我还不知道。”</p><p>“可能是跟江桥夫妇有关的事情呢？你别太在意了啦。”</p><p>“啊，兴许是我太敏感了。”长南回想着视频中富美惊恐的表情，若有所思地夹了一片鳕鱼刺身塞进嘴里。</p><p>另一边，山胁带着若田部登门拜访垣悟，表示想交还涩谷区的管理权。</p><p>“怎么这么突然？”垣悟没料到山胁会做出这样的决定，多少有点不解。</p><p>“最近松海会遭到割裂，身为你的老部下，这个时候要求退出的确有违道义，但是……”山胁重重地“唉”了一声，眼睛里流露出焦躁的神色，“成平那个不肖子居然不声不响地带着绘梨莎偷渡去了泰国。白石家族已雇佣了杀手追查他们的下落。我只有这么一个儿子，无论如何都不能让他客死异乡啊。我得尽快把他找出来。涩谷区的生意实在无暇顾及。与其被别有用心者抢占，莫不如交到自己人手里。”</p><p>“长南可以先帮你打理一阵子，等你从泰国回来再重新接手，如何？”垣悟觉得山胁老了一大截，脸上和善的笑容也不见了，整个人像是被厚重的愁云笼罩在其中。</p><p>山胁心不在焉地点了点头，起身向垣悟躬身行了个礼，急匆匆地离开了。</p><p>垣悟往杯子里倒了些茶水，望着窗外些微泛黄的枫叶，心想，入秋了。一股沉闷的萧索感随即冒涌出来。</p><p> </p><p>琴音转入相田家的医院以后，崇原每天都会带着一束紫色桔梗花去探望她。</p><p>但是令崇原感到郁闷的是，琴音似乎在刻意地回避他，就连说话的语气也变得越来越客套。</p><p>周末下午，流川在病房内配备的小厨房里给琴音煮了些清淡的蔬菜汤，盛在碗里捧出来的时候，他看见崇原抱着花束走了进来。</p><p>“病房里的花都快放不下了。”琴音靠坐在床上，有些无奈地注视着崇原。</p><p>“你不是喜欢紫色桔梗吗？”崇原把花放到一旁，“你的气色看起来好多了。”</p><p>“姐，汤可以喝了。”</p><p>“我来喂吧。”崇原上前从流川手里接过小碗，在床沿坐了下来，舀了一勺汤，吹凉后送到琴音嘴边。</p><p>“……谢谢。”琴音垂下眼不再看着崇原，轻声道了句谢，而后把勺子里的汤喝了。</p><p>“姐。”流川看着手机里的信息，“仙道在医院外面等我。我先走了，下午有训练。”</p><p>“好，去吧，路上注意安全。”琴音抬起头朝流川露出温柔的笑容。</p><p>流川拎起双肩包，走到崇原边上，踢了踢他的鞋子：“喂，蔬菜汤厨房里还有，如果我姐不喝了，你负责解决。”</p><p>“知道了。”崇原感觉流川对自己倒是越来越不见外。</p><p>流川走出住院楼，穿过一大片碧绿色的草坪，到了大门外的停车场，一眼就看见了仙道那辆宝蓝色的跑车。</p><p>“最近你怎么不开商务车了？”流川坐进了副驾驶，系好安全带。</p><p>“我哥嫌商务车太土，非要坐跑车。一个驾照都被吊销的人还这么挑剔，真是伤脑筋。”</p><p>“哦。”流川沉默片刻，认真地对仙道说，“我发现一件事。”</p><p>“嗯？什么事？”仙道一踩油门，排气管便发出轰隆的咆哮声。</p><p>“你哥是不是在追求我姐？”流川的语气不是很确定。</p><p>“笨蛋，你总算发现了。”仙道笑着捏了捏流川的脸颊，而后拿起墨镜戴上。</p><p>“你哥跟你说了？”</p><p>“这还需要明说吗？一眼就看出来啦。只有你这个迟钝的小鬼到现在才有所觉察。”</p><p>流川沉默不语，像是在思考什么事情似的。</p><p>“你反对我哥追求琴音姐？”仙道试探性地问了一句。</p><p>“我只是不希望我姐再受到伤害。”</p><p>“顺其自然。就目前而言，琴音姐相当抗拒我哥。况且，她身体尚未复原，心伤也没有痊愈，不可能这么快就接受一段新的感情。”</p><p>“嗯。”流川犹豫了一会儿，继续说，“我姐结婚前一直戴着同一条项链，吊坠是一颗淡蓝色泪滴形状的水晶。好像是我五岁那年，你哥送给她的生日礼物。”</p><p>“那条项链呢？”</p><p>“我姐结婚后就取下来了，不知道放到哪里去了。”</p><p>“照你这么说，琴音姐曾经把我哥应该摆在很重要的位置。但如今怎么会对他那么冷淡呢？”</p><p>“也许是我记错了。”</p><p>“不讨论他们的事了。”仙道岔开了话题，“你英文补考过了吗？”</p><p>流川用鼻音短促地轻哼了一声，不悦地回答：“没。”</p><p>“都说了让你在暑假期间专心温习功课，你偏不听，要重修了吧？”仙道无奈地笑了。</p><p>“嗯。”流川嘀咕了一声，“真麻烦。”</p><p>“有这么难吗？当年我准备去英国留学，必须通过的英文等级考试感觉也很简单啊。”</p><p>“……困了。”流川不认为学渣和学霸在学习的难易程度上可以拥有相同的认知，他把头转向车窗那一边，用装睡中止了这个令他颇为不甘的话题。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0101"><h2>101. Chapter 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>101</p><p> </p><p>傍晚，流川训练完，搭乘公共汽车到了鹤田便利店，推开玻璃门，他抬眼就看见明石和一位顾客起了冲突。与其说是冲突，毋宁说是他单方面被人指责。</p><p>“女士，请您消消气。我没有给您吸管，是考虑到热咖啡很烫……”</p><p>“借口！”妇人像是在故意找茬，“没见过像你这么糟糕的收银员。”</p><p>“是我的疏漏，实在对不起。”明石不停地向她赔礼道歉，并双手奉上一根吸管。</p><p>“现在才给我？我不要了！”妇人继续提高嗓门胡搅蛮缠。</p><p>等着结账的青年有些不耐烦了：“大婶，你能不能快一点？便利店又不是你家。”</p><p>排在后面的高中女生挽着同伴，紧跟着说：“就是嘛。我们还得去老师家补习呢，请您不要浪费大家的时间。”</p><p>妇人转过身正准备冲青年发火，忽地感到有股低气压袭来，她下意识地瞧了一眼，门口站着一座面色不善的大冰山。</p><p>流川冷着脸走进便利店，朝明石点头打了声招呼，径直去更衣室换衣服了。</p><p>高中女生眼睛一亮，偏过头激动地对同伴说：“看到了没？他好酷哦。”</p><p>“女士，请问您结账吗？”明石早就习惯了流川的引人注目。</p><p>“你还好意思让我结账？”妇人回神，又恢复了咄咄逼人的模样。</p><p>“嗬，闹了半天原来是贪小便宜啊？一杯咖啡才多少钱？”青年轻蔑地笑了。</p><p>妇人顿时脸色一黑，恼怒地盯着青年，眼神颇为怨毒。</p><p>流川换好工作制服从更衣室出来，走进收银台，他向来讨厌无理取闹的人，话音里透出一股寒气：“付账，谢谢。”</p><p>“你这混账小子什么意思？我像是付不起一杯咖啡钱的人吗？”</p><p>“女士，还有一个芝士蛋糕和一包湿纸巾。总共一千二百日元。”明石小声地补充了一句。</p><p>妇人抿了下嘴角，她出门太急，把钱包落在家里了，身上确实没带现金。由于热咖啡装杯后不能退还，碍于面子，她便以明石没有附送吸管为由大做文章，企图让便利店为了息事宁人而免单。</p><p>“大婶，你到底想怎么样嘛？”青年有点儿焦躁了。</p><p>“付账。”流川冷冰冰地说。</p><p>妇人的脸瞬间通红，其实也就一千多日元的小事情，但她觉得自尊心受到了伤害，打算把事情闹大，毕竟她是消费者，这么想着，她拿起那杯咖啡，准备泼向流川。</p><p>崇原像阵风似的跑了进来，一把抓住了妇人的手腕，沉着脸说：“你该庆幸我从来不打女人，否则今天你得横着出去。赶紧滚。”说完，他拉开便利店的玻璃门，将还没反应过来的妇人丢了出去。</p><p>妇人一下子撞在了路边的树上，痛得“哎呦”了一声，她当然要讨回“公道”，刚直起身就被几个穿着黑色西装的男人挡住了去路。</p><p>“你们……你们想干什么！”妇人大惊失色，连连后退。</p><p>“劝你最好不要找这家便利店的麻烦。”其中一个男人居高临下地注视着妇人，“不过，要是你嫌自己的命太长就另当别论了。”</p><p>妇人不敢再纠缠，哭丧着脸落荒而逃。</p><p>这几个人就是之前池鲤鲋派来看着流川的，赶走妇人后，他们像是什么都没发生似的散开了。</p><p>“崇原哥！”明石笑着向他施礼。</p><p>“招呼客人吧，不用管我。”崇原连续几天在琴音那里碰壁，心里乱糟糟的，语气稍显冷淡，他走到冰柜前，拿了罐可乐出来，扭头看着流川说，“小枫，没带钱，你请。”</p><p>“哦。”流川点了点头。</p><p>“抱歉，让您久等了。”明石一边帮青年扫码算账一边道歉。</p><p>“又不关你的事。”青年无所谓地笑了笑，拿起关东煮走出了便利店。</p><p>高中女生偷瞄了崇原好几眼，然后跟同伴窃窃低语：“你说那位先生跟小哥是什么关系呢？”</p><p>“该不会是情侣吧？”同伴捂着嘴偷笑。</p><p>“两个都好帅呀……”高中女生话音未落，仙道推门进来，她的眼神一亮，拍了拍同伴的手臂，“哎呦喂，又来一个大帅哥！”</p><p>“我无心学习了。要不我们干脆来这家便利店打工吧。”同伴觉得眼前这个男人像是会发光，是她最喜欢的类型。</p><p>仙道见流川在忙，顾自走到冰柜前拿了瓶柠檬苏打水，头也不回地说：“老婆，我没带钱，算在你账上。”</p><p>“……诶，他在叫谁老婆？”高中女生惊讶地看了看明石，又看了看流川。</p><p>明石咳嗽了几声，低着头迅速地帮两个女生算账。</p><p>高中女生和同伴付完钱，拿着草莓酸奶和红豆面包，恋恋不舍地离开了。</p><p>在明石眼里，流川的性格难以亲近，即便是共事了两年，他们的关系只能算非常普通的朋友，除了换班和便利店的事，两人几乎很少交谈。加上有一晚，他和流川在前往公交车站的途中，被几个染了黄毛的小混混打劫，当时流川一个打五个，下手又快又狠，对方根本无法招架。</p><p>他不由得寻思：仙道哥在公共场合如此随意地叫流川老婆，回家肯定会挨揍吧？幸好两个人的体格不相上下，动起手来还能反抗。要是像自己这么瘦，搞不好早就被打死了。</p><p>不过，流川似乎对这个称谓产生了免疫力，不再像之前一样大动肝火，有次甚至还不小心应了一声，等意识到自己被仙道带偏了以后，冷战一天，忍着没跟他说话。</p><p>仙道却乐此不疲，总是出其不意地以此调戏流川。</p><p>次数多了，流川莫名其妙地放弃了抵抗，内心变得毫无波澜。</p><p>明石忍不住偷偷地对流川察言观色，意外地发现他眼神十分平静，竟没有生气，这使得他大跌眼镜，遂揣测流川难道是下面的那一个？不过，身为直男，考虑这种问题未免有些不大妥当，他赶紧中止了念头，专心结账。</p><p> </p><p>仙道和崇原在便利店吃了点东西当做晚饭，而后一同前往北十字。</p><p>临走前，店里暂时没有顾客，仙道站在收银台外面，俯身亲了一下流川的额头。</p><p>“十一点半我来接你。”仙道直起身，脸上挂着惯有的笑容。</p><p>“嗯。”流川伸手捏了下他的脸颊，“路上小心。”</p><p>“你最近怎么回事啊？干嘛老是捏我的脸？”</p><p>“跟你学的。”流川耸了下肩膀。</p><p>“喂喂，我警告你们两个，最近别在我面前有任何亲热的举动，我受不了这种刺激。”崇原勾住仙道的脖子，一手推开门，强行把他拽走了。</p><p>明石受到了冲击，尽管他知道流川和仙道是恋人关系，但见到他们旁若无人地调情，心里多少有点诧异。各种各样的疑问一瞬间在他脑海里蹦了出来，诸如“流川在仙道哥面前看上去怎么那么乖？”、“仙道哥亲流川的动作这么娴熟，他们经常这样？”等等。总之，今晚所闻所见，彻彻底底颠覆了流川在他心目中高冷的形象。</p><p>“怎么了？”流川眼底的温柔随着仙道的离开顷刻间消失了。</p><p>“呃……你和仙道哥的感情真好。”明石干笑着回答。</p><p>流川淡漠地“嗯”了一声，没有接过这个话茬。</p><p>大概十点光景，池鲤鲋一身正装出现在便利店门口，用眼神示意流川出来。</p><p>这会儿店里不忙，流川跟明石说了一声，拉开玻璃门走到池鲤鲋跟前：“有事？”</p><p>池鲤鲋把一串车钥匙递给流川：“车停在对面的停车位上。”</p><p>“什么车？”流川愣了愣。</p><p>“会长买给你的。”池鲤鲋不怎么笑，表情总是很严肃。</p><p>“我不要。”流川的眉头皱了起来，想把要是还给他。</p><p>“会长吩咐我做的事情，我必须完成。倘使你瞧不上，自己开回本家还给他。”池鲤鲋双手负在身后，“但你这么做的话，会伤害一位父亲的心。”</p><p>“父亲？”流川幼时就失去了双亲，对“父亲”二字感到有点儿陌生。</p><p>“怎么？难道会长还算不上你的父亲？”池鲤鲋见惯了唯利是图的年轻人，有时候颇为纳闷，流川为什么总是表现得不屑一顾呢？</p><p>“父亲……”流川低不可闻地重复了一声，他能感觉到垣悟对自己越来越好了，其实刚开始也不差，可能是因为两人性格不对盘才经常剑拔弩张，他抿了下唇角，问道，“松海会不是出事了么？”</p><p>“松海会出事跟会长送份礼物给他的小儿子有什么必然联系吗？”池鲤鲋索性挑明了流川在垣悟心目中的地位，他说完忽然理解了流川这句话的意思，忍不住笑了，“你该不会以为松海会垮了，会长因此破产了吧？”</p><p>流川攥紧了车钥匙，松海会的事他知道得并不多，但毕竟关系着仙道。</p><p>“一棵活着的大树，只要树根还深深地扎在泥土里，砍掉一部分多余的枝叶又有什么关系呢？这点你无需担心。”池鲤鲋不喜欢流川，也不讨厌他，所以始终能保持旁观者的冷静，“我不清楚该如何定位同性在婚姻关系里的位置，但无论嫁或者娶，你都是仙道家的一份子，同理，小少爷也是你们流川家的一份子。我负责调查过你的底细，了解你此前一些不幸的经历，我这么说或许过于残酷了，但我没有恶意。流川先生，你应该试着学习如何跟家人相处，而不是一味地认定会长越界了。我要说得就只有这些了，如若有什么冒犯之处，请原谅。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0102"><h2>102. Chapter 102</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>102</p><p> </p><p>池鲤鲋没再逗留，开着车离开了，他说得那番话萦绕在了流川的心里。</p><p>迄今，流川的确从未将垣悟视为与父亲相同的角色，对他给自己物质上的馈赠有种抵触感，压根就没有考虑过相处之类的问题。或者说，他对家庭的概念很模糊，毕竟父母去世已十四年，他是跟在姐姐身边长大的，即便偶尔回忆起一家四口从前的生活，也仿佛隔了层朦胧的雾气。</p><p>而池鲤鲋的意思很明确，流川既然决定了和仙道在一起，就不应该游离于仙道的家庭之外。</p><p>流川把车钥匙揣进口袋里，转身回到便利店。</p><p>“诶？你怎么出去一会儿工夫就一副心事重重的样子？出什么事情了吗？”明石看了眼流川。</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>明石熟谙流川的脾气，自然不会追问，笑着朝推门而入的顾客说了声“晚上好，欢迎光临”。</p><p>过了十来分钟，流川给垣悟发简讯说了声谢谢。</p><p>垣悟很快回复了：嗬，你居然会向我道谢？我以为你只知道顶嘴呢。</p><p>流川看完这句话，微微抿了下唇角，不知道要说什么了。</p><p>垣悟兴许是觉察到流川词穷，又发了一条信息过来：就当作是补送给你的成年礼物，小彰满二十周岁的时候我也给他买了辆车。还有啊，你对我的称呼可以改口了吧？</p><p>流川想了半天，郑重地输入了“岳父大人”，而后按下了发送键。</p><p>垣悟此时正在本宅的茶室里同成野饮茶，看着屏幕上的字，他皱了下眉头，抬眼看向成野，有些不解地问：“浅谷家那孩子管你叫什么？”</p><p>“老哥，我在说梶尾有意想从我手里收购军火的事，你扯浅谷干嘛呀？”成野一脸怔愣。</p><p>“流川怎么喊我岳父大人？”垣悟本以为流川会和仙道一样叫自己爸爸，突然来了句岳父，出乎他的意料，“这下难办了。小彰铁了心要跟他结婚，是不是有朝一日也会像你儿子一样，穿上白无垢出嫁？”</p><p>“怎么，你觉得阿诚结婚当天的装束很丢脸吗？”成野挑了下眉梢。</p><p>“难道你觉得不丢脸吗？”垣悟反问了一句，他不禁想象了仙道披上纯白嫁衣的模样，实在难以接受。</p><p>“这又不是我决定的。你以为我希望看到家中长子在众人面前男扮女装？相田家的混账小儿子还拍了一大堆高清照片，洗出来做了本相册寄给我当留念。”成野重重地叹了口气，“没办法啊……浅谷家的孩子说阿诚曾经在外面和其他人暧昧过，这是对他的惩罚。何况，既然选择了传统婚礼，穿衣打扮肯定得按习俗来，否则不伦不类的更不像样了。”</p><p>“那……要不将来让小彰和流川去教堂举办婚礼算了？这样两人都能穿西服，不至于非让其中一个穿女装不可。”</p><p>“你现在考虑他们的婚事未免太早了吧？前阵子你不是还说，要等到流川大学毕业再决定。”</p><p>“两年而已，一眨眼就过去了，这件事必须提前商量好。我不想小彰重蹈须贺诚的覆辙。”</p><p>“行了行了，这个话题到此结束，真不知道你是在替小彰担心，还是在笑话我儿子。”成野喝了口茶，“言归正传，你真的打算由着松海会内部分裂？梶尾那家伙野心不小，而且给他提供海洛因的极有可能是白狼。”</p><p>“白狼？大毒枭桑帛的义子？”</p><p>“对。据说桑帛被卧底出卖，年初潜逃去了哥伦比亚，生意暂时交给了白狼，目前东南亚四成左右的毒品都是出自这个贩毒集团。梶尾大概想成为东京乃至日本最大的倾销商吧。”</p><p>“倘若梶尾的供货商是白狼属实，合你我之力，未必毫无胜算。但即便赢了，也会付出沉重的代价。有件事我没告诉你，我之所以容忍梶尾叛出松海会，没有采取对付他的措施，是因为他以流川的人身安全要挟我。”</p><p>“原来是这样。”成野放下茶杯，“你不敢赌？”</p><p>“这个赌注太大，没必要冒险。尊严固然重要，可是用家中小辈的性命争回颜面，成野，你认为值当吗？”</p><p>“随你吧。”成野笑了笑，“不管梶尾的供货商是谁，他们两者仅是交易关系，利益第一，对方绝不可能为了他跟我们大动干戈，毕竟一旦开战，谁都捞不到好处。梶尾找我谈生意，无非是想储备军火以备不时之需，顺便拉拢我，当然，我不会买他的账，更不可能跟他合作。”</p><p>垣悟拿起茶壶，往自己跟前的杯子里添了些热茶。</p><p>初秋的夜晚，多了几分寂静，一轮清月高悬于天际，四周的云朵被月光染亮，云的边缘显得有些模糊。女佣捧着点心往茶室方向走去，她路过小池塘，藏在草丛里的青蛙“扑通”一声跳进了水里。</p><p> </p><p>仙道准时抵达鹤田便利店，崇原也跟着来了，他从冰柜里拿了半打啤酒到收银台前结账。</p><p>今晚阳子一个人上夜班，她从更衣室出来，一边走一边把头发扎了起来。</p><p>“晚上好。”仙道向她打了声招呼。</p><p>“你好。”阳子自从知道美惠通过叔父介绍，认识了不错的男孩子，不再单方面思慕流川后，也就放下了心中本就颇为牵强的芥蒂。</p><p>但流川至今都没有发觉有什么差别，倒是一直记着那天晚上阳子曾照顾过蝉羽，因而对她的态度不像起初那么淡漠了。</p><p>流川换上自己的衣服，拎着双肩包走出便利店，过马路时，他跟仙道提了垣悟让池鲤鲋送车过来的事情。</p><p>“这样吧，我在前面给你带路，你跟着，把车先开回家再说。”仙道搭住流川的肩膀。</p><p>“嗯。”流川点头答应了。</p><p>到了街对面的停车场，流川也不知道哪辆车是垣悟送的，他摸出钥匙按了下开锁键，一辆银灰色跑车的尾灯闪了一下。</p><p>“哟，老头子这么大方？这款车型上市还不到一个月呢。你的成年礼物？”</p><p>“岳父说仙道二十周岁那年也送了他一辆。”</p><p>“……我爸没有告诉你，他给我买得那辆是山地车吗？顶多就抵你这辆车的半个轮子吧。”仙道清楚地认识到父亲是个多么偏心的人啊，他说完忽然觉察到不对劲，惊讶地看向流川，“小朋友，请问岳父是什么意思？”</p><p>“你爸让我改口的。”</p><p>“……我爸让你改口叫他岳父？”仙道露出难以置信的表情。</p><p>“没错。有什么问题吗？”流川很正经地回答，看起来一点儿都不像信口开河的样子。</p><p>崇原靠在跑车上笑了起来，以调侃的目光注视着满脸错愣的仙道：“所以这辆车八成是你的‘嫁妆’吧？”</p><p>流川双手插在裤袋里，稍稍扬起眉梢，用眼神表示赞同。</p><p>“我真是服了你们了。回家。”仙道完全没有怀疑流川的说辞，心想父亲真是有够乱来的。</p><p>崇原不放心流川一个人开车，于是拉开门坐进了副驾驶室。</p><p>两辆车一前一后驶出了停车场。</p><p>崇原靠在椅背上，双手十指相扣放在腹部，望着挡风玻璃外灯光璀璨的街景。</p><p>流川的精神高度集中，保持一定距离跟着仙道的车。</p><p>“小枫。”崇原开口打破了车厢内的沉默，“琴音除了喜欢钢琴和紫色桔梗花以外，还喜欢什么，你知道吗？”</p><p>“刺身。”</p><p>“她现在又不能吃生冷的食物，会引起消化系统紊乱。再想想。”</p><p>“项链。”</p><p>“拜托，我又不是在跟你玩快问快答。”崇原不解流川开个车而已，有什么好紧张的，“什么项链？”</p><p>“泪滴吊坠。”流川还是言简意赅地回答。</p><p>“是不是我送给她的？”崇原的眼神明显一亮，直起身追问。</p><p>“原来我没记错。”流川眼看红灯亮了，只能刹车，仙道的车已经开过去了，他有些郁闷地拍了下方向盘。</p><p>“那条项链叫人鱼之泪，呃……后来我才知道，设计者是从一个悲剧故事里获得的灵感。”崇原重新靠回椅背上，心想：这是否预示着自己和琴音也会无疾而终呢？</p><p>流川没有搭腔，等到红灯转绿，他踩下了油门，往前开了一段路，到了十字路口，一辆双层公共汽车右拐行驶到了他的前面。</p><p>“糟了，跟丢了。”流川不知道仙道在什么位置，不悦地嘀咕了一句。</p><p>“你不认识回家的路？你就沿着这条车道直行，第三个红绿灯路口左转。”</p><p>“喔。”流川心里没底，把导航打开了。</p><p>“难道方向感不好还会遗传吗？你爸以前也经常迷路的，有一年冬天他带我和琴音去镰仓参拜大佛，顶多两个小时的车程吧，结果兜兜转转开了五六个小时才到达目的地。”</p><p>流川的手指不自觉地颤动了一下，过了片刻才开口：“我不大想得起来我爸妈长什么样子了。”</p><p>“抱歉，我不应该说这个的。”</p><p>“你有他们的照片？”</p><p>十四年前的那场大火，把流川家中的一切都烧成了灰烬，以至于流川连父母的相片都没有。</p><p>“以前有的。如果老头子当年没有气到把我卧室里的东西扔了就应该还在。”</p><p>“嗯。周末我去找一下。”</p><p>“喂喂喂，不要光顾着聊天，路开错了，刚刚我不是说了第三个红绿灯左转吗？”崇原忍不住扶额。</p><p>“你别再讲话了。”流川眸色一沉，非常认真地看了眼导航，他总觉得夜晚的道路与白天相比变得更难辨认了。</p><p>仙道把车停靠在路边的停车位，等了很长时间还是不见流川跟来，遂拿过手机拨打了崇原的电话。</p><p>“哥，你们在哪里啊？”</p><p>“你的小男朋友可能打算带我环游东京吧。”崇原的话音中透出一股接近崩溃的无力感。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0103"><h2>103. Chapter 103</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>103</p><p> </p><p>经过这一次，崇原不敢再坐流川的车了，流川也懒得开，把车停在了车库里，两人继续让仙道当他们的司机。</p><p>初秋的东京，比起蝉声喧哗的盛夏，稍许静谧了一些，接连几日，高阔的青空之上都漂浮着带状的流云。</p><p>秋分前后一周是法定扫墓节秋分祭，称为彼岸。今年的秋分是九月二十四日，隔天便是千鹤子的生忌。</p><p>二十五日早上，阳光明媚，是个好天气。</p><p>仙道开车载着流川、崇原先去了流川夫妇长眠的那座墓园，祭拜完再前往另一座墓园探望千鹤子。</p><p>垣悟昨晚就来了，在亡妻的墓前待了一晚上，他的脸色有些发青，眼中饱含着痛苦。</p><p>崇原见到这一幕，微微地皱了下眉头，他深刻地意识到年少时以刻薄的言辞质疑父亲对母亲的感情是多么错误的判断。</p><p>“你们来了啊。”垣悟看到穿着黑色正装的儿子们各自怀抱着白色花束朝这边走来。</p><p>千鹤子墓碑前的大理石台上已经摆满了新鲜的白菊和白桔梗。</p><p>仙道向母亲行了礼，单膝着地半跪在地上，放好花束后，抬手轻轻抚摸了一下冰冷的石碑。</p><p>垣悟沉默不言，仙道遗传于千鹤子的墨蓝色瞳眸使得他再度勾忆起年轻时代的往事。他只能寄希望人死后真的可以活在彼岸，那么自己和千鹤子的魂灵或许还有重逢的一天。</p><p>墓园里扫墓的人非常多，随处可见白色的花朵，空气中萦绕着香火的气息。</p><p>兴许是氛围所致，崇原感觉跟上次来探望母亲相比，他今天的心情更为沉重。</p><p>四人临近正午才离开墓园。池鲤鲋被堵在了半路，垣悟便搭乘了仙道的车。</p><p>流川在副驾驶坐定，拎起座前的双肩包，拿出水和饮料分别递给后座的垣悟跟崇原。</p><p>“小彰，找个地方吃午饭吧。”垣悟在墓前伫立的时间太久，以至于身体变得僵硬了，他喝了一口水，往后靠在座椅靠背上，揉按着酸胀的肩颈。</p><p>“你还好吧？”仙道驶入车道，两旁梧桐树的树叶大半都已经变成了鹅黄色，秋日的阳光在枝叶的缝隙间闪烁着。</p><p>“休息一会儿就没事了，到底是上了年纪。”</p><p>“喂，老头，我以前的卧室有没有被清空？”崇原神情有点儿不大自然地开口询问。</p><p>“除了让佣人每天打扫一次以外，里面的东西我一样都没动过。”垣悟看了崇原一眼，“怎么了？”</p><p>流川扭过头面无表情地说：“哥有本很重要的相册落在本宅了，他想回去拿，怕你不高兴。”</p><p>“是啊。”仙道一边开车一边接过话茬，“爸，你当年说什么如果我哥踏进仙道本宅的大门就打断他的腿之类的应该是气话吧？”</p><p>“喂，你们两个臭小子，欠揍？”崇原突然被流川摆了一道，实在出乎意料。</p><p>“小彰，你记错了，我绝对没有说过那样的话。”崇原把脸转向车窗那一边，面不改色地说。</p><p>“这样啊……”仙道唇角勾起一个弧度，“哥，我想你应该也没有说过这辈子都不会踏进本宅大门这种话，对吧？”</p><p>“哥肯定没有这种想法。”流川认真地说，“毕竟我姐最讨厌不顾家的男人。”</p><p>崇原更没有想到流川会把琴音搬出来，一时间不知道该说什么。</p><p>“你随时都能回来。”垣悟的脾气改了许多，主动给崇原找了台阶。</p><p>“……知道了。”崇原深深地喘了口气。是啊，十一年过去了，原本就不应该的迁怒确实没有存在的必要了，在母亲生忌这天言和，也能算得上是一份慰藉她在天之灵的礼物了。</p><p>仙道偏过头冲流川眨了下眼睛，两人在事先完全没有商量好的情况下即兴发挥配合默契且成功促使垣悟和崇原各自妥协，实属难得，他们飞快地撞了下拳以示胜利。</p><p>这个小动作恰巧落入垣悟的眼里，他短促地笑了一下，觉得目前的生活已经够好的了。</p><p>吃完饭，仙道给池鲤鲋打了个电话，他还堵在市中心车子动不了，据说是十字路口发生了事故，今天出行的人太多，暂时难以疏通。</p><p>仙道索性从另一条路送垣悟回了本宅。</p><p>崇原多年没有踏入本家，走进庭院的那一刻，心潮莫名涌动了起来，令他惊讶的是，庭院中的一草一木、一山一石竟然几乎都保持着原状，没有发生太大的变化。</p><p>“啊，大少爷，您回来啦？”站在起居室门口的老女佣认出了崇原，眼睛里闪现惊喜的神色。</p><p>“你好。”崇原脱下外套交给了她，“身体还好吗？”</p><p>“托您的福，硬朗着呢。”老女佣双手接过外套，笑着回答。</p><p>垣悟一宿没合眼，跟仙道说了一声就顾自回卧房睡觉去了。</p><p>女佣备好了茶点和时令水果摆放在茶室的矮桌上。</p><p>崇原刚坐下准备饮茶，就被跟过来的流川踹了一脚。</p><p>“干嘛？别以为家里你最小就能胡作非为。”崇原扬起手打向他的小腿。</p><p>流川侧过身避开了攻击，在矮桌另一边盘腿而坐，嚣张地拍了拍桌子：“相册呢？”</p><p>“急什么？”崇原吹开茶碗口的热气，喝了口清茶。</p><p>仙道换了件衬衫，一边卷着袖子一边走进茶室，随口问道：“什么相册这么重要？”</p><p>“是当年你公公婆婆带我们出去游玩时拍得纪念照。”</p><p>仙道听到‘公公婆婆’，不爽地斜了他一眼，挨着流川坐了下来。</p><p>“强调一下，这个‘我们’是指我、琴音和小枫，没有你。”崇原坏心眼地又以此刺激仙道。</p><p>仙道为自己有这样一个性格恶劣的哥哥而感到悲哀。</p><p>“你的废话可真多，快去找相册。”流川不耐烦地看着崇原。</p><p>“你这小鬼真是越来越没礼貌了。等我追到琴音，我肯定以姐夫的身份好好教训你。”崇原不再掩饰他对琴音的感情，瞪了流川一眼，无奈地站起身来。</p><p>“哦。”流川毫不在意地应了一声。</p><p>崇原回到以前的卧室找了半天，总算在壁橱角落的一个箱子里发现了一本相册。</p><p>他拿着相册折返茶室，放到矮桌上，坐下来继续喝茶：“喏，拿去吧。”</p><p>流川的呼吸微微一窒，他翻开了相册，第一张照片是他的父母和还是小女孩的姐姐站在樱花树下，三个人的脸上都挂着明朗而好看的笑容。</p><p>看到了照片，记忆中逐渐变得模糊的父母又重新鲜明地出现在了流川的脑海中——</p><p>他们的感情很好，从来不吵架，每天早上出门前都会温柔地亲吻彼此的脸颊。</p><p>“是流川吗？”仙道指着枫树下一个躺在婴儿车里的小家伙询问崇原。</p><p>“对啊。好像是在六义园吧？我们去赏枫来着。他应该刚满周岁吧。”崇原拿着茶碗瞧了一眼。</p><p>“这张归我了。”仙道小心地把照片抽了出来，庆幸没有因为时间太久而粘在塑料膜上。</p><p>“喂，这本相册是我的私人物品，你好歹先征求我的同意啊，怎么说拿就拿啊？”</p><p>“可是照片上的人是属于我的。”仙道让女佣帮他找了个信封过来收纳照片。</p><p>流川一页一页地往后翻，父母的形象越来越具体，就好像他们从未离开过一样。</p><p>仙道又瞄到一张流川在幼稚园门口的照片，穿着亮黄色的雨衣，小小的一团看起来特别乖，他控制不住自己的手，把这张也据为己有了。</p><p>“仙道彰，你别太过分啊，一直不问自取好意思吗？”崇原开始担心仙道会不会把他这本相册里的照片一一顺走。</p><p>“有什么不好意思的？”仙道微微一笑，亲昵地靠在他的身上，“要是流川介意，我可以用我的照片跟他交换。”</p><p>“不需要。”流川明确地说。</p><p>“啊？”仙道直起身难以置信地看着流川的侧脸，“不需要？你是在嫌弃我吗？”</p><p>“不是。”流川勾住仙道的肩膀拍了拍，“前两天你爸让池鲤鲋拿了一百多张的照片给我。”</p><p>“嗯？我能知道是哪些照片吗？”</p><p>“尿床的、打完架脸上挂彩的、脑袋被按进蛋糕里的……”</p><p>“咳咳咳……抱歉，我实在没忍住。”崇原被茶水噎住了，偏过脸咳嗽了一阵，而后笑出声来，“我记得这些照片好像都是我拍的，老头子居然把底片都洗出来了？”</p><p>“反正没一张是正常的。”流川抬起头打量了仙道一番，轻轻地叹了口气。</p><p>“喂，你叹什么气啊？我完全不知情啊。那些照片呢？赶紧销毁。”这种窘迫到想要钻进地缝里的感觉，仙道还是有生以来第一遭。他实在想不通自己究竟什么地方得罪了父亲。</p><p>“不要。”流川摇头拒绝了，“有些挺有趣的。我想留着。”</p><p>“我的抓拍技术还不赖吧？毕竟我从前在家里一直是以看到小彰出糗为乐。”崇原由此回忆起曾经对小时候的仙道做过的许多恶作剧，那几年仙道怎么吃都不长个，特别好欺负，再看着眼前这个跟自己一样高大的男人，他不禁有些感慨时间过得真快。</p><p>仙道拿起茶碗喝了一大口清茶，他按了按突突直跳的太阳穴，恨不得直接把崇原从窗口扔出去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0104"><h2>104. Chapter 104</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>104</p><p> </p><p>约莫五点光景，西面的天空布满红彤彤的晚霞。</p><p>入秋以后，白天的时间明显变短了，转眼就暮色四合，庭院中的树木渐渐隐入夜色中。</p><p>吃好晚饭，崇原在湖边散了会儿步，而后返回茶室。</p><p>“他们两个呢？”垣悟开口问道。</p><p>“开车去附近的温泉馆泡温泉了。”崇原在父亲对面随意地坐了下来，自己沏了杯茶，“鹤田便利店休业一天，小枫不用赶去打工。”</p><p>“那今晚你们就在这里留宿吧。”垣悟吩咐跪坐在旁边的女佣去崇原的卧房里铺好床铺。</p><p>女佣低声说了句“是”，站起身缓步退了出去。</p><p>“在我的印象中，你我似乎从来没有像现在这样心平气和地一起喝过茶。”垣悟轻笑了一声，紧跟着又低不可闻地叹了口气，“你倒是挺有能耐的，十几岁偷渡出境，到了国外就销声匿迹，根本不知道你在哪里。”</p><p>“你找过我？”崇原的眼底闪过一丝诧异。</p><p>“很奇怪吗？当年我确实恼怒你目无尊长，可是总不至于气到不顾你的安危。”</p><p>“那会儿我憋着一口气呢，就算横尸街头也不可能向你低头的。刚开始为了钱碰到过不少九死一生的事，可能我运气不错吧，每一次都能化险为夷。”崇原用轻描淡写地语气概括了他在意大利的境遇。</p><p>尽管是流川和仙道打开了垣悟跟崇原各退一步的局面，他们才得以解除曾因性格问题造成的种种嫌隙，但倘若当事人并没有重归于好的意愿，说不定在墓园外就闹得不欢而散了。</p><p>多少岁月在父子之间无声无息地流逝了，大概是一种契机吧，这些岁月打磨着两人的心，最终把他们重新联在了一起。</p><p>“其实那时候有一句话你说得很对，确实是我没有保护好千鹤子。”今日毕竟是千鹤子的生忌，垣悟难免伤情，“只可惜人生无法重来。”</p><p>崇原想到母亲遇害这么多年，至今不知道凶手是谁，一股烦闷、懊恼的情绪涌上了他的心头。</p><p>两个人都不再说话，沉默不言地饮着茶，过了一会儿，垣悟去休息了。</p><p>崇原独坐了片刻，去浴室洗了个澡，擦着头发回到卧房，他躺倒在地铺上，伸手把格子门拉开了一点，清凉的秋风卷了进来，适当地缓解了他的窒闷感。</p><p>室外秋虫的鸣叫声此起彼伏，弯弯的月牙挂在庭院上空。</p><p>月色终归还是故乡的最美。</p><p>十点左右，仙道、流川和长南一起回来了。</p><p>长南最近暂代山胁管理涩谷区的生意，事情比较多，基本上每天都早出晚归，经历了家庭的剧变，他不再像原先那样心浮气躁了，整个人看起来成熟了许多。</p><p>三人进屋之后直接去了崇原的卧房。</p><p>长南的手里拎着啤酒和几个装有各种下酒小菜的食盒，他走上前说：“大哥，你可算想通回来了，必须喝酒庆祝。”</p><p>“度过消沉期了？”崇原起身把旁边的矮桌搬了过来。</p><p>“是啊，人生嘛，没有什么坎是过不去的。”长南笑着回答。</p><p>“哟，小枫，你这泡完温泉的脸颊白里透红挺可爱的嘛。”崇原说着伸手就去捏流川的脸。</p><p>流川头一偏避开了，就势用力扣住崇原的手腕，不爽地瞪着他。</p><p>“哥，我说你能不能稍微正经一点啊？”仙道单手勾住崇原的脖子，把他拽开了。</p><p>“白痴。”流川撇撇嘴，在矮桌旁坐了下来。</p><p>仙道松开崇原，挨着流川入座。今天他的情绪同样颇为低落，刚才泡温泉的时候跟流川说了不少关于母亲的事情，这大概是一种倾诉吧。时间并不能完全抚平所有的伤口。</p><p>流川看了仙道几眼，不动声色地握住了他的手。</p><p>仙道微微一愣，很快，他转头望着流川，眼神泛起柔和的光亮。</p><p>“大哥，我买了你喜欢吃的凉拌牛肉和盐烤香鱼。”长南一边说一边打开食盒盖子。</p><p>“唉，还是我们家小长南跟我贴心啊。瞧瞧那两个小子，又开始眉目传情了。”</p><p>“我已经习惯了。”长南无所谓地耸耸肩膀，拿了几罐啤酒放到矮桌上，“诶？怎么没看到煤球大爷？”</p><p>“这阵子事情比较多，我们把煤球暂时寄养在婶婶家了，由小蝉羽照顾它。”仙道打开袋子翻找出买给流川的桃汁。</p><p>长南寻思，煤球大爷应该不会带坏小百合吧？他想起那天煤球抓回来的死老鼠就浑身发寒。</p><p>崇原放了罐打开的啤酒在流川跟前，冲仙道挑了下眉：“小枫又不是酒精过敏，每次都让他喝果汁太没劲了。”</p><p>“流川的酒量很差吗？”长南随口问了一句。</p><p>“呃……还行吧。”仙道露出勉强的笑容。</p><p>流川一声不响地仰头喝了一大半啤酒，苦涩感令他不由地皱了下眉头。</p><p>仙道凑近流川的耳畔低声提醒他：“你不要又把自己灌醉了。”</p><p>“放心，我有分寸。”流川拿起啤酒罐，跟崇原手里的啤酒罐撞了一下，抿了下嘴喝完剩下的小半罐啤酒。</p><p>仙道心知，即便是度数极低的啤酒，流川也喝不了多少，遂赶紧往他手里塞了双筷子：“别光顾着喝酒，吃点东西。”</p><p>“啤酒喝起来真不过瘾。”崇原又开了罐啤酒递给流川。</p><p>“我也这么觉得。大哥，我去拿几瓶烧酒……”长南瞥见了仙道警告的目光，当即讪讪地改口，“哦，抱歉，我忘了本家没有烧酒，吟酿酒怎么样？”</p><p>“可以。”崇原点了点头。</p><p>流川喝了两罐啤酒，耳朵就红了起来。</p><p>没过一会儿，长南拿着前两天买的吟酿酒回到崇原的卧室，女佣捧着酒杯跟在后面。</p><p>“麻烦你了，你去休息吧。”长南放下酒，接过女佣的酒杯向她道谢。</p><p>这种吟酿酒只有十二度，入口微甜，有水果的香气，不过纯米酒后劲比较大。</p><p>几杯下肚，流川感觉有点儿晕乎乎的，连视线都开始变得模糊起来，他使劲地揉了揉眼睛，卧房里的灯光迅速地扩散开来了，形成了一团朦胧的重影。</p><p>“醉了？”仙道摸了摸他发烫的脸颊。</p><p>流川身子一歪，倒向仙道，闭着眼睛含混不清地“唔嗯”了一声就没有动静了。</p><p>仙道着实庆幸流川虽然酒量差，但酒品不错，喝多了就乖乖睡觉不闹事。</p><p>“他也没喝多少啊。”崇原正打算斟满流川的酒杯。</p><p>“你以为他能喝多少？”仙道揽抱住流川，捞过自己的西装外套，披在了流川的身上。</p><p>长南的酒量比流川只好了一点点，他的眼神里出现了浓重的醉意，话也多起来了。</p><p>纵令长南从表面上看似乎已经放下了，可是一旦精神松懈，藏在心底的难受又再度翻涌起来，他半趴在矮桌上，眼神没有焦点，像是自言自语似的说起了佐之助、富美和仓田静的恩怨。</p><p>“为什么……为什么像仓田静这样的女人会是我的亲生母亲呢？……她不光破坏了我妈的家庭，还觊觎会长夫人的位置……她怎么跟姨母比……”长南含混不清地嘟哝着。</p><p>“小彰，仓田静是不是把你抱走过的那个疯女人？”崇原听着长南的叙述，眸色一沉。</p><p>“嗯。原来妈跟她起过冲突。”仙道的表情变得严肃起来。</p><p>“凶手会不会就是仓田静？或者跟她有关？”崇原看向仙道。</p><p>“长南。上次你说仓田静一直在折磨舅母，她现在在什么地方？”仙道记得长南之前提过仓田静，但说得并不详细。他意识到自己忽略了这个女人。</p><p>“死了……仓田静死了……早就死了……”长南叹了口气，垂下了眼睛，“下午我偷偷去医院看过我妈了。我只能站在病房外面……她吐了很多血，非常痛苦……”说到这里，他竟忍不住落泪了，把脸埋在臂弯里啜泣。</p><p>“看来要等到明天才能向长南询问仓田静的事情了。”仙道若有所思地说。</p><p>“嗯。”长南点了点头，“对了，我订了后天去巴勒莫的机票。”</p><p>“啊？你要回意大利？”</p><p>“是的。我打算在东京定居，所以我得回去处理一些事情，估计一周时间就够了。”</p><p>“我还以为你觉得跟琴音姐没希望了，心灰意冷又要离开了呢。”</p><p>“怎么可能？即便我们真的没办法走到一起，我还是会照顾她的。不仅仅只有爱情才是永恒的。”崇原伸手拍了拍还在伤心的长南，“好啦，小长南，别哭了。”</p><p>“大哥……”长南抬起头，陡地提高了声音，“我想吐！”</p><p>“你等等！”崇原还没来得及站起来，长南扑倒在他的身上，“哇”地一声吐了。</p><p>“江桥长南，你他妈恶不恶心啊！”崇原差点崩溃了，连忙拎住长南的衣领把他推开。</p><p>长南身子一歪，倒在了地铺上，迷迷糊糊地抓起被子擦了擦嘴巴，翻了个身睡着了。</p><p>“我真是服了！”崇原皱着眉头扯了一大叠纸巾清理胸口的秽物，他有些懊恼，干脆把衣服脱了扔在地上，起身将格子门全部拉开，让空气流通，散去室内这股令人反胃的难闻气味，回过头顺便踹了长南一脚。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0105"><h2>105. Chapter 105</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>105</p><p> </p><p>次日，晴空万里。庭院南面的那棵老月桂昨夜开了花，墨绿色的树叶间缀满了淡黄色的花朵，散发出阵阵沁人心脾的清香。</p><p>流川十点有课，仙道一大早就把他拽了起来。</p><p>“你很烦诶。”流川的起床气相当严重，他攥紧拳头竭力遏制住想要揍人的冲动。</p><p>仙道没搭腔，帮流川找好了短袖、秋季外套和牛仔裤，一起扔给了他。</p><p>“我觉得还能再睡十分钟。”流川不情不愿地脱掉睡衣，换上浅蓝色的短袖。</p><p>“提前出发比较好，肯定会堵车。”仙道系好衬衫扣子，俯身吻了吻流川的脸颊，以此安抚他暴躁的心情。</p><p>“知道了。”流川用手掌根部揉按了一会儿眼睛，而后利索地站起身来穿裤子。</p><p>仙道低咳了一声，稍稍别过脸将视线从流川修长的双腿上移开。</p><p>流川转身拉开格子门，外边秋阳耀眼，看起来一点儿都不冷，于是扭头对仙道说：“不用穿外套。”</p><p>“驳回。今天风挺大的，昨晚你还咳嗽了，万一感冒了怎么办？”仙道弯身拎起外套，递给流川，“赶紧穿上去洗漱，别磨磨蹭蹭的了，听话。”</p><p>“你少在我面前摆出一副监护人的架势。”流川接过外套。</p><p>“等你毕业以后再抗议吧。在此之前，我就是你的监护人。”仙道拉着他的手迈步走向盥洗室。</p><p>妗子准备好了流川的午饭，便当盒用印有传统流水枫叶图案的方巾包裹着。</p><p>“谢谢。”流川双手接过便当盒。</p><p>“不用客气。小盒子里装了些月见团子和红豆菊羊羹，是睦美做的，她的手艺很棒。您爱吃甜食，应该会喜欢的。”妗子说完浅浅一笑，欠着身退到一边，送仙道和流川出了起居室。</p><p>穿过庭院到了正门外，仙道抬手整理了一下流川被风吹乱的头发。</p><p>等仙道将流川送到学校，再调转车头折回本家，已经十点多了。</p><p>崇原十来年没在地铺上睡过觉了，不大习惯，一整夜辗转反侧，睡眠不足导致他内心窝火，想到昨晚长南吐了自己一身，所以教训了这小子。</p><p>长南的酒刚醒，莫名其妙挨了崇原一顿狠揍，哭丧着脸吃东西。</p><p>仙道在崇原旁边盘腿坐下，吩咐女佣送一份海鲜乌冬面过来。</p><p>“小枫去上学了？”崇原递了个勺子给仙道，把米饭和豆腐汤拿到他跟前。</p><p>“嗯。”仙道喝了些热汤，缓解胃部因饥饿造成的不适感，他抬眼望向长南，问道，“仓田静的事情你知道多少？”</p><p>“好端端提她干嘛？”尽管长南的生命是仓田静给予的，但长南对她没有任何感激之情，甚至充满了抵触与厌烦，“其实我并没有特意调查过仓田静生前的经历，我不想了解她。她是被连环杀手砸死的。”</p><p>长南说着，拿过矮桌上的平板电脑，把那篇仓田静遇害的报道搜了出来。</p><p>仙道扫到了案发的时间，是在千鹤子出事前一年。</p><p>“……难道是我们想错了？”崇原没料到仓田静早一年就不在人世了。</p><p>“你们怀疑姨母的死跟仓田静有关？”长南问道，“我是不是酒后失言了？”</p><p>“嗯？小长南，你该不会有什么事瞒着我们吧？”崇原挑了下眉。</p><p>“怎么可能啊？只不过这些事情我没能了解得很清楚，实在无从说起啊。”长南生怕崇原又对自己动手，连忙解释，“啊，对了，等我一下，马上回来。”他说着起身跑回卧室里拿录音笔。</p><p>崇原凑近仙道，看着他手里的平板电脑，问道：“你在研究仓田静被杀一案？”</p><p>“嗯，仓田静不是名人，何况已遇害十几年，很难查到她的信息。但是你看，杀害仓田静的凶手在八年前落网时，保守估计死在他手里的年轻女性有一百余名。这类连环杀手一旦被捕，警方肯定会有犯罪专家分析研究他的犯罪心理，已知受害者的特征和人际关系应该也在调查范围之内。”仙道将整理好的案件内容发送到了彦一的邮箱里。</p><p>长南拿着录音笔回来，顺手拉上格子门，在矮桌前坐定后，按下了播放键。</p><p>仙道和崇原默不作声地听完富美与佐之助那天在病房里的整段对话。</p><p>“我妈说，仓田静遇害当天，她伙同姨父的竞争对手打算绑走你。须贺伯父无意中破坏了她的计划。”长南看着仙道说，“她在离开的途中撞见了连环杀手，我妈跟在后面目睹了一切。”</p><p>“舅母有没有提到是老头子的哪个竞争对手？”崇原问道。</p><p>长南摇了摇头：“我突然得知我妈并非我的生母，而且她还得了恶疾，一时慌了神也就忘记询问细节。之后我妈明确表示，不愿意再见到我……”他顿住了，没有再继续说下去。</p><p>“我回国至今还没有去拜访过舅母，你要是想跟她说说话，过几天我们一起去医院。”崇原心知长南段时间内不可能真正放下。</p><p>长南抬起头，眼神微微一亮。心想，假如崇原在场，母亲应当不会赶走自己。</p><p>无论接受与否，富美所剩时日确实无多，见一面就少一面，兴许就是最后一面了。</p><p>仙道一只手撑着头，一只手在平板电脑上写写画画，根据录音内容来看，佐之助与富美的婚姻早就名存实亡了。而千鹤子和垣悟曾以签订协议的方式帮助富美留住佐之助。至于千鹤子跟仓田静之间的矛盾，全由仓田静引起。仙道非常了解母亲的性格，倘若不是到了难以容忍的程度，她不会跟他人发生冲突——仓田静不仅企图破坏千鹤子的家庭，还抱走过她的小儿子，两样都触及了为人妻为人母的底线。</p><p>“你想到什么了？”崇原开口打断了仙道的思绪。</p><p>“暂时没有。不过我觉得我们顺着仓田静往下查是对的。爸当年恨不得手刃凶徒，但没有任何具有指向性的线索。而仓田静早一年在另一宗凶杀案中遇害，警方自然不会把她列为嫌疑对象。要不是舅母把这些往事告诉长南，我早就不记得还有仓田静这号人……”</p><p>“对了！”长南想起了佐之助家的红外线警报系统，把这件事说了出来，“不久前的一个晚上，我和小彦一戴着特殊材质的眼镜去确认过了。”</p><p>“私人住处有必要如此森严戒备吗？”崇原尚不知佐之助弄丢账本、做假账的事，他有点纳闷。</p><p>“另外，因为之前我家的水电费都是在我的银行账户上自动扣除的，我忘了申请撤销，最近一次扣除的水电费数额高得离谱。日常生活的耗水、耗电量根本不可能这么多。”长南从口袋里拿出手机，把缴费回执信息找了出来。</p><p>仙道和崇原看完信息上的金额，直起身对望了一眼。</p><p> </p><p>下午三点。崇原搭乘司机的车去了相田家的医院。</p><p>琴音坐在轮椅上，和千樱子在病房外喝下午茶，她们附近有一大片月季，纤细的枝头上开满了桃红色的花朵。</p><p>“你们的日子过得很惬意嘛。”崇原弯身将一束紫色桔梗送给琴音。</p><p>“哪里惬意了？没看见我正在谱曲吗？小彰投资的那部电影十月中旬就要开机了。”</p><p>“这小子居然还是电影投资人？他到底做了多少门生意啊？”崇原觉得琴音今天气色不错，可能是涂了口红的原因吧。</p><p>“相田小姐帮我化了淡妆。”琴音发现崇原盯着自己，开口说道。</p><p>“你化不化妆都好看。”</p><p>“小枫呢？”琴音避开崇原炽热的目光，岔开了话题。</p><p>“在学校。”崇原有点失落，在椅子上坐了下来，“我明天上午回意大利。”</p><p>琴音看向他，脱口问道：“你要走了？”</p><p>“怎么？不舍得了吗？”崇原的眼底闪烁着一缕雀跃的光。</p><p>琴音没有回答，低下头继续翻看手里的诗集，她的脸上没有多余的表情，不知道心里在想什么。</p><p>千樱子搁下钢笔，颦蹙眉头，有些生气地说：“不许走。”</p><p>“阿姨，那怎么行啊？”</p><p>“有什么不行？你在意大利又没成家，回去干嘛？”</p><p>“你不是知道我在巴勒莫开了间餐厅吗？总不能不管了吧。店里有那么多员工，他们有权知道我不打算继续经营了。不过我那间餐厅上了轨道，生意不错，转让不成问题，但需要一点时间。”崇原往琴音跟前的杯子里添了些热茶，继续说，“还有啊，我要好的朋友几乎都在意大利，往后我定居东京，跟他们见面的机会就很少了，于情于理我总得亲自跟他们说一声，是吧？”</p><p>“定居东京？”千樱子面露喜色，“真的？”</p><p>“当然是真的。过了这么多年我才看清自己的感情。我不会再离开她了。”崇原没有指明这个“她”是谁，他也没有看琴音，神态比平时认真了不少。</p><p>“这样啊。”就连流川都看出了端倪，千樱子不可能一无所知，她快速地瞄了一眼琴音，“这样也好。年少时错过了一次……”她忽然领悟了那部电影中所谓初见与别离的意义。别离固然痛苦，但初见时的美好难以磨灭。如同八重樱的盛放与凋零。即便在既定的悲剧里，也存在着一些温暖人心的东西，纵令时光飞逝，依旧默默地闪耀着。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0106"><h2>106. Chapter 106</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>106</p><p> </p><p>崇原离开东京后的第三天下午，彦一把仓田静所有能查到的信息发给了仙道。</p><p>仙道靠坐在沙发上，两条长腿交叠架在茶几上，专注地阅读这封邮件。</p><p>仓田静的私生活比仙道想象中更混乱，她在当时被称为“贫民窟里的交际花”。</p><p>至于仓田静是如何吸引佐之助并成为他固定的情妇，由于时隔多年，实在无迹可寻，从警视厅的档案库里窃取到的资料里也没有提到佐之助。</p><p>仙道只能根据长南提供的那些对话内容推测，佐之助在知道长南并非自己亲生儿子前，对仓田静应该还抱有感情。有孩子作为羁绊，两人不可能断得一干二净。罪案调查科没理由放弃这条线索。那么佐之助被排除在仓田静的人际关系网之外的原因，八成是他花钱掩盖了。要说这类涉及人命的凶杀重案不会如此草率，但关键在于，仓田静遇害一案的嫌疑人指向性非常明显，一是凶手的作案风格与之前十几宗年轻女性被杀的案子完全相同，二是法证科在仓田静遇害现场采集到了一根头发，经化验对比，证实与其中九处案发地点找到过的头发属于同一人。那时候罪案科已专门成立了一个精英小组，从美国请回来两位分析犯罪心理的专家一起调查这个连环凶手案，罪犯代号为“雨之男”，仓田静遇害不到一周，涩谷区又有两名女大学生惨遭毒手。雨之男的疯狂屠杀和变态的作案手段，使得负责调查的主要警员无暇过多地注意排除嫌疑的人。佐之助是其中之一，他稍微动点手脚撇清和仓田静的关系也就不足为奇了。</p><p>看完邮件，仙道想起还漏掉了一个人——长南的生父，三年前向佐之助借钱的那个赌徒。</p><p>“伤脑筋啊……”仙道低声嘟哝了一句，手头上的资料没有提到过这个男人，甚至连他叫什么名字都不知道，估计只有佐之助清楚他的底细。但眼下又不能直接询问佐之助。</p><p>这时，手机传出来电铃声。</p><p>仙道拿起来一看，号码显示为平清水，他按下了接听键：“你好，平清水先生。”</p><p>“世侄，昨晚我跟我一位生意上的伙伴饮酒聊天，他喝多了，说了一些关于佐藤贤一的事情。”平清水很讲江湖义气，恩怨向来分明，自打崇原、须贺抓到间接害死栗村勇人的那帮小子以后，对仙道一家便充满了感激之情，但凡与松海会有关系的事情，他全都第一时间通知仙道。</p><p>“佐藤贤一？”仙道微微地皱了下眉头。</p><p>“嗯，佐藤贤一曾经跟你的舅舅江桥佐之助私底下来往密切。据说江桥先生还是佐藤淳平的义父。另外，佐藤贤一当初挑衅松海会，背后有人给他提供了大量的资金。但我无从考证，不确定真假。”</p><p>“好，我知道了。谢谢。”</p><p>“世侄你太客气了。我这边还有点事情要处理，再联络。”</p><p>仙道把手机放回沙发上。</p><p>按理说，佐藤淳平自首入狱，地下工厂被毒品科捣毁，“蝴蝶夫人”怎么这么快又在东京出现了？或许佐藤淳平不是唯一的幕后老板，还有另外的操纵者。</p><p>仙道想起长南收到的水电费回执单，那天他跟崇原就想过，这么高的水电损耗量，加上密不透风的警报系统，其中肯定有蹊跷。</p><p>如果平清水所说得属实，仙道怀疑江桥家的私人邸宅有可能已经成为“蝴蝶夫人”新的巢穴。</p><p>落地窗外不知道什么时候飘起了细雨，天空呈现出不饱和的淡灰色。</p><p>仙道看了眼平板电脑上显示的时间，站起身来，准备去便利店接流川下班。</p><p>他在玄关处刚换好鞋，流川推开了家门。</p><p>“诶？你怎么回来啦。”仙道愣了一下。</p><p>“换班的时间修改过了。”流川把拎着的热咖啡递给仙道，“在楼下买的。”</p><p>“谢了。”仙道凑过去吻了流川的脸颊，“奖励你今天自己一个人坐车回家没有迷路。”</p><p>“白痴。”流川瞪了他一眼，“晚上吃什么？”</p><p>“还早，待会儿再决定。”仙道摸了摸流川淋了雨有些潮湿的头发，“干嘛不打伞？”</p><p>“嫌麻烦。”流川走进客厅，卸下双肩包，随手扔在了沙发上。</p><p>“快去洗澡，免得着凉。”仙道关上门跟了过来。</p><p>“哦。”流川脱掉运动外套，去房间拿换洗的衣物。</p><p>仙道喝了几口咖啡，把杯子放在餐桌上，径直走向主卧。</p><p>流川正在淋浴间里洗头，头发上满是泡沫。</p><p>仙道隔着起了水雾的玻璃看到流川模糊的身影，他的眸色幽深了几分，解开衬衫扣子迈步上前。</p><p>流川忽然被抱住，吓了一跳，泡沫弄进了眼睛里，他往后一个肘击，伸手拿下花洒冲洗。</p><p>“刚才你不是问我晚饭吃什么吗？我想好了。”仙道在流川的肩膀上不轻不重地咬了一口</p><p>流川回过身，低头看了眼仙道的下身……他的脸不争气地泛起了红潮。</p><p>仙道笑着吻住流川，用身体把他用力地压在了墙上。</p><p>流川的呼吸瞬间乱了，他抱住仙道坚实的背，闭着眼睛回应起来。</p><p>仙道亲咬着流川，从左边悬挂在墙上摆放洗浴用品的架子里侧拿出了润滑剂。</p><p>“……为什么浴室里也有？”流川含糊不清地问道。</p><p>“不光浴室，厨房和客厅还有车上我都放了，以备不时之需。”仙道以随意的语气说。</p><p>流川不知该说什么了，可是偏偏又不讨厌和仙道做这种事，他感到脸上像是烧起来似的。</p><p>这阵子崇原住在家里，仙道觉得诸多不便，尤其是严重妨碍了他和流川亲热。他们家这位小朋友，平时不苟言笑，一副大男子的模样，天不怕地不怕，但在这方面却脸皮极薄，自崇原入住以后，他就更加拘谨了，喜欢趴着把脸埋在枕头里，紧咬着牙关不发出任何声音。</p><p>仙道颇为无奈，认真地跟流川说明家里的隔音很好，崇原肯定听不见。</p><p>对此，流川完全不信，还说之前煤球在客厅里的叫声能传进卧室。</p><p>仙道很想揍他，煤球叫得那么大声，有可比性吗？</p><p>今天家里只有他们两个人，流川的状态显然好了不少，主动迎合着仙道。</p><p>仙道一边咬着流川颈侧，一边托着他挺动腰身。</p><p>流川没一会儿就腿软了，眼角隐隐发红，喘息声越来越重，逐渐变成了闷哼。</p><p>仙道对流川的需求很大，在浴室里做完仍觉得不满足，把他抱回卧室里继续折腾了两次才结束。</p><p>“你这混账东西不懂什么叫适可而止？”流川浑身没劲，眼睛里的水雾尚未消失，气势弱了几分。</p><p>“要是我不懂，你认为你还有力气跟我说话？”仙道捏了捏流川的脸颊，起身去浴室放了一浴缸的热水。</p><p>流川勉强坐起身，他被带回床上时，头发是湿的，以致枕头上全是深色的水渍。</p><p>“去泡个澡吧，我来收拾。”仙道只围了一块浴巾站在浴室门口。</p><p>流川盯着他的腹肌眯了下眼睛：“你在偷偷健身？”</p><p>“偷偷是什么意思？健身又不是见不得人的事。”仙道忍不住笑了一下。</p><p>“比我多了两块。”流川神情不爽地走向他。</p><p>“你现在这样正好，手感不错。”仙道侧过身给流川让路，“我不喜欢肌肉男，怪吓人的。”</p><p>流川赌气似的，手臂一弯亮出了他鼓鼓的肱二头肌。</p><p>“行了行了，别显摆了。你的腿根那里……”仙道话说了一半，抱着手眼神暧昧地看着流川。</p><p>流川下意识地低头一看——是仙道留在他身体里的东西流出来了。他原本还有点得意的表情顷刻间凝固住了，颇为慌乱地扭头跨进浴缸里，除了脑袋以外，整个人都埋进了水里。</p><p>仙道站在门口笑了一会儿，折回卧室里穿衣服。</p><p>等流川泡完热水澡天都黑了，他擦着头发出了卧室，发现仙道居然在厨房里。</p><p>仙道不知道在煮什么，看起来手忙脚乱的。</p><p>流川走过去往锅里瞄了一眼。</p><p>“杂烩面。”仙道从流川的目光里看到了疑惑，“不能总是让你做家务。”</p><p>流川看着这一锅“咕嘟咕嘟”冒泡的暗红色浓汤，感觉特别像小时候在动画里看到过的恶毒巫婆熬得毒药，他果决地退后了几步，以不容人拒的语气说：“我不要吃。”</p><p>“喂，我第一次正式下厨，你给我点面子好吗？”仙道受到了打击。</p><p>流川不敢拿生命冒险，万一食物中毒就糟糕了，他装作没听见，头也不回地离开了。</p><p>仙道觉得自己只不过酱料放多了而已，味道应该还可以，见煮得差不多了，满怀期待地用勺子舀了一点汤汁品尝。随即，他的脸色变得相当难看，一声不响地放下勺子，关火走人。</p><p>此前，仙道不认为这个世界上有什么事情可以难得倒他，而且他还认真地看了食谱才动手的。</p><p>流川从仙道异样的表情中看出了他的失败，幸灾乐祸地“嘁”了一声，弯身拿起手机，打电话订了披萨和饮料。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0107"><h2>107. Chapter 107</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>107</p><p> </p><p>其实崇原在巴勒莫的不动产除了那间餐厅以外，还有前两年购买的一处庄园。他在当地的年轻富绅里是排得上号的。只不过他这个人不修边幅惯了，又不屑上流社会的生活，还经常在街头跟那些满身刺青的黑手党喝酒聊天，身上的江湖气太重，以至于仙道也没看出来他的实际经济状况挺好的。</p><p>餐厅的转让还算顺利，被崇原的朋友约瑟夫收购了。</p><p>约瑟夫就是当年和崇原一起去意大利的那个人。他出生在东京某间狭小的出租房里，母亲叫贵代美，从事的职业并不光彩。</p><p>贵代美跟一个姓格雷科的意大利客人不小心怀上了约瑟夫，格雷格许诺要带她回米兰，她才肯把孩子生下来。不过格雷科给儿子取了名字以后就不知所踪了。贵代美意识到自己可能受骗了，等了一年多仍然没有音讯，也就认命了。</p><p>约瑟夫的童年过得相当悲惨，贵代美白天睡觉，晚上在声色场所陪酒，偶尔会带客人来出租屋过夜。她生过孩子，身材有些走样，年龄也越来越大，客人给的钱不多。</p><p>有一次，贵代美的客人对约瑟夫有兴趣，开了高价提出买他一个晚上。</p><p>贵代美犹疑了，约瑟夫毕竟是她十月怀胎生下来的孩子，总归狠不下心，不过当她想到格雷科的欺骗，仅存的良知产生了动摇。倘若不是格雷科，她根本不可能留下约瑟夫，不至于落下一身毛病。</p><p>权衡之下，贵代美收下了客人的钱，把年仅十四岁的约瑟夫给了他。</p><p>约瑟夫从小在这种环境里长大，自然知道将会发生什么，在酒店房门关上前那一刻，他用藏在袖子里的匕首刺伤了眼前的男人，而后飞快地逃了出去。</p><p>男人的手下一路追赶，在即将抓到约瑟夫的时候，遇上了崇原。</p><p>崇原虽然与瑟夫年纪相仿，但比他高了一个头，在家中又一直接受专业的格斗训练，轻而易举就把男人的手下们打倒了。</p><p>男人认出崇原是松海会的大少爷，他对垣悟非常忌惮，纵然心有不甘，也不得不就此罢休。</p><p>约瑟夫活着的这十几年，没有人帮过他，崇原的仗义之举可以说改变了他的一生。</p><p>贵代美拿着用儿子换来的这笔钱连夜离开了东京。</p><p>至此，约瑟夫彻底心灰意冷，只将崇原视为唯一的朋友。</p><p>后来两人之所以会选择去意大利，是因为格雷科在约瑟夫十六岁那年辗转联系上了他。</p><p>格雷科的名字是查尔斯，他的家族在米兰颇有名望。查尔斯确实喜欢过贵代美，又有了孩子，不过他的家族不肯接纳一个依靠出卖肉体为生的女人，包括约瑟夫。查尔斯无法与祖父、父亲对抗，只能抛下贵代美返回米兰。没过多久，他跟一位贵族少女订婚了。</p><p>查尔斯花了十余年时间拥有了一定的社会地位，他和贵代美不可能再有什么牵连，不过约瑟夫始终是他的骨肉。另外，查尔斯的妻子一共为他生了四个女儿，他迫切地需要培养出一个继承者跟他的兄弟们争夺家族产业，而约瑟夫是最佳人选。</p><p>约瑟夫起初不肯原谅查尔斯的所作所为，直到崇原负气出走说要离开东京那天，他主动拨通了查尔斯的电话。</p><p>约瑟夫到了米兰就成为了查尔斯手中的傀儡，被迫学习上流人士的礼仪。大家族的明争暗斗如同一个巨大的漩涡，一旦卷入其中很难再脱身。况且他是私生子，遭到各种排挤，幸好查尔斯的夫人性情仁慈善良，不曾为难过他，反倒对他照顾有加。</p><p>查尔斯不知道崇原的底细，察觉约瑟夫对他非常信任，担心他万一受人利诱当对方的眼线，于是引荐他加入“黑翼”。</p><p>等到崇原脱离该组织，跟约瑟夫再碰面时，约瑟夫已经拥有了格雷科家族百分之七十的资产，一跃成为米兰首屈一指的商业大亨。</p><p>约瑟夫十分愧疚没能阻止父亲支走崇原，决定把名下的十几家酒庄转给他作为补偿和报恩。</p><p>不过，崇原直接拒绝了，和约瑟夫吃了顿饭就去了西西里的首府巴勒莫，在这座饱经沧桑的千年古城里长住下来。</p><p>约瑟夫得知崇原要回东京定居，今天早上从米兰赶来为他饯行，顺便接手他的餐厅。</p><p>崇原的庄园在巴勒莫大教堂的南面。</p><p>庄园的原主人是崇原店里的常客，两年前，生意出了状况急需一大笔资金周转，崇原就把他的庄园买了下来。</p><p>傍晚，崇原与约瑟夫坐在花园里谈天。</p><p>在夕阳的笼罩下，周围的景物都被染成了绯红色，显得宁谧而祥和。</p><p>约瑟夫早就不是那个瘦弱的男孩了，穿着考究的复古西服，看起来沉稳内敛。</p><p>“你找到那个女孩了？”</p><p>“是啊。她结了一次婚。”崇原靠坐在藤椅上，抬眼望着前方厚重的晚霞。</p><p>“我找人帮你做了她的丈夫。”约瑟夫的语气有些冰冷。</p><p>“不用，他们离婚了，不会再见面了。”</p><p>“嗯。”约瑟夫点了点头，“你和那个女孩如果将来要举行婚礼，别忘了我的邀请函。”</p><p>“我不确定我们会不会走到这一步。”崇原的眼神微微一黯。</p><p>约瑟夫挑了下眉，偏过头看着崇原笑了笑，沉声说：“从前我也不确定我可以走到现在这一步。我以为我会像老鼠一样死在东京的某条臭水沟里。要是你真心喜欢她，何妨一试？”</p><p>“对了，海伦娜这次怎么没跟你一起来巴勒莫？”崇原岔开了话题。</p><p>“她怀孕了。”约瑟夫露出温柔的笑容，“难以置信，我当爸爸了。”</p><p>“想必我是孩子未来的干爹吧？”</p><p>“当然。等知道了孩子的性别，名字由你来取。”约瑟夫的笑容加深了。</p><p>“那我得慎重考虑了。”</p><p>“小的时候，我妈说过，每个人都有各自的命运。多亏了你的帮助，改变了我的命运。”约瑟夫忽然认真地说，“以往我身不由己，眼睁睁看着你加入了‘黑翼’，我也改变了你的命运。不同的是，你救了我，而我间接让你走进了深渊。”</p><p>“突然提这个干嘛呀？就算真是深渊，我也出来了。”</p><p>“崇原哥，我希望你接受我的资产转让。”</p><p>“你怎么还在执着这件事情呢？留给你的孩子吧，就当是干爹送的见面礼。”崇原伸手拍了拍约瑟夫的肩膀，“你应该知道我不缺钱，况且，我在东京有靠山。”</p><p>“你原谅你的父亲了？”</p><p>“谈不上原谅，他压根没有做过对不起我的事情。”</p><p>“想通了就好。最近我时常梦到我妈。我们住在湿气很重的出租房里，她隔三差五带不同的男人回来，喝多了还会用恶毒的话骂我。她为了钱把我卖了。这些我记得非常清楚，但很奇怪，我好像并不恨她……”</p><p>“我救下的那个约瑟夫已经死了，不是吗？既然重新开始了，没必要再回头看了。”</p><p>“不，约瑟夫还活着。”约瑟夫低头按了下眼睛，有些突兀地笑了，“我确实在我父亲的培养下变成了如今的模样。可是我没让那个约瑟夫消失，所以我至死都会记得你向我伸出的援手。这次分别，下次就不知道什么时候再见了，倘若你遇上了什么难题，请第一时间告诉我，行吗？”</p><p>“嗯，那就一言为定啦。”崇原回以柔和的笑容。</p><p>约瑟夫惦挂家中的妻子，与崇原共进晚餐后，搭乘私人飞机回米兰了。</p><p>崇原独自折返庄园，站在卧室的窗前给仙道打了通电话。</p><p>“……哥，你知道东京现在几点吗？”仙道的声音听起来低沉沙哑，带着几分抱怨。</p><p>“啊，不好意思，我忘了时差。”崇原毫无诚意地道歉。</p><p>“稍等。”仙道怕吵到怀里的流川，稍微拉开两人的距离，把手臂慢慢地从他后颈下抽出来。</p><p>流川迷迷糊糊嘟哝了一声，翻了个身缩进了被子里。</p><p>仙道俯身吻了吻他露在外面的头发，轻手轻脚地下了床，穿上拖鞋走到客厅里和崇原通话。</p><p>“什么事啊？”仙道伫立在落地窗前。</p><p>“我这边处理得差不多了。我朋友买走了我的餐厅，至于住处，我明天找个委托人帮我出售。”</p><p>“干嘛跟我报备？”</p><p>“你姐这两天有没有问起过我？”</p><p>“我姐？”仙道愣了一下才反应过来，“哦，你是说琴音姐啊。没有。”</p><p>“没有？你确定？”崇原瞬间感到无比失落。</p><p>“确定。”仙道困得要命，“要是你想琴音姐了，为什么不打电话给她呢？”</p><p>“不知道该说什么。”崇原不轻不重地叹了口气，他的话音小了一些，“小彰，你有没有追求女孩子的方法？”</p><p>“抱歉，我要去抱着我们家小朋友继续睡觉了，没这个闲工夫跟你讨论国中生的问题。”</p><p>“喂，你这个混账小子故意刺激我是吗？”崇原低吼了一句。</p><p>“晚安。”仙道毫不犹豫地挂断电话并关掉了手机，他打了个哈欠，转身走回卧房，掀开被子躺了进去，从背后搂住流川。</p><p>流川的身上隐约散发着类似于薄荷的清爽气息，兴许是沐浴露残留下来的味道。</p><p>总之，仙道很喜欢，忍不住低头轻咬流川的脖子，最后重重地挨了他一脚，痛得闷哼了一声才老实不动了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0108"><h2>108. Chapter 108</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>108</p><p> </p><p>次日是周六，早上七点左右又开始下雨了，雨势越来越大，窗外的建筑静默在雨水中。</p><p>流川跟队友们计划好的登山体训只能延后，他煮好咖啡，去卧房踹醒了还在睡懒觉的仙道。</p><p>“总是这么暴力。你就不能给我一个早安吻吗？”仙道皱着眉头坐起身来。</p><p>流川板着脸没有搭腔，之前他用过这个方法，结果就是被仙道覆压在身下吃得干干净净。</p><p>“干嘛站得那么远啊？过来。”</p><p>“不要。”流川感到仙道刚睡醒时低哑的嗓音有种说不出来的吸引力，为了不受诱惑，他赶紧转身离开了，刚到客厅，他听到外面有人按门铃，开门一看，是蝉羽来了。</p><p>“流川哥，早上好！”蝉羽穿了件粉白色的棒球服外套，头发剪短了一些，看起来朝气蓬勃。</p><p>“煤球呢？”流川侧过身让她进门。</p><p>“我妈带它和小百合去宠物医院了。”蝉羽一边换鞋一边说，“小百合食欲不振，好像提不起精神，可能天气转凉不小心感冒了。顺便给煤球大爷也做个体检。”</p><p>“这阵子麻烦你了。”流川关上家门。</p><p>“跟我客气什么呀？”蝉羽佯装不悦。</p><p>“你的双肩包里装了什么？”流川回头就看到蝉羽背后沉甸甸的双肩包。</p><p>“阿姨让我给琴音姐买的小说和诗歌集。”蝉羽卸下双肩包，在流川还没开口前继续说，“不用谢。买书的钱我已经找你男朋友报销了。”</p><p>“你这丫头的嗓门真是越来越大了。”仙道卷着衬衫袖子，从卧房里走出来。</p><p>“哥。”蝉羽立即露出谄媚的笑容，飞快地跑到仙道跟前，仰起头眼巴巴地看着他，“我想买项链。”</p><p>“你的银行卡还被叔叔扣着？”</p><p>“嗯，是的。”蝉羽委屈地瘪了下嘴，“哥，我真的非常喜欢那条项链。”</p><p>“我答应过叔叔，不能再像从前一样由着你无度挥霍。”仙道无视蝉羽故作可怜的样子，径直走向餐桌。</p><p>蝉羽的心情瞬间跌进了谷底，低着头闷闷不乐地坐在了沙发上。</p><p>“谢了。”仙道接过流川递来的煎蛋火腿和热咖啡。</p><p>“蝉羽怎么了？”流川刚刚在厨房里，没听到仙道和蝉羽的对话。</p><p>“她想买条项链，我没同意。”仙道觉得流川煮得咖啡越来越好喝了。</p><p>“给她买吧。”流川注视着客厅里满脸失落的蝉羽，“就这一次。”</p><p>“你太不了解小蝉羽了。有了这一次，肯定还有下一次，她的物质欲远比你想象中强烈得多……唉，算了，我听你的。”仙道扭头望向蝉羽，“仙道蝉羽，行了，别演戏了，项链网上可以订购吗？”</p><p>“可以！”蝉羽的小脸顷刻间洋溢起雀跃的光辉，像只小鸟似的飞奔过来，高兴地搂住仙道的脖子，把脸贴在他的肩窝上，“我就知道你是世界上对我最好的人！”</p><p>“看在你帮你流川哥照顾煤球的份上，当作给你的酬劳。”仙道拉开蝉羽的手，“下不为例。除非你期末考试的成绩能排进年级前二十名。”</p><p>“太强人所难了吧？我能考到前两百名就算运气不错了。”蝉羽并不在乎自己在仙道心里的地位已经不如流川的猫了，“我一看到习题册立马犯困。”</p><p>“你也这样？”流川冷不丁冒出这么一句。</p><p>“对啊。不仅如此，最近我听到上课铃声就想睡觉。”</p><p>流川深有体会，表示赞同地点了点头。</p><p>“你们在交流厌学心得？”仙道蓦地生出一股恨铁不成钢的无奈感。</p><p>蝉羽正想说话，一阵急促的敲门声响起，紧跟着传来须贺中气十足的吆喝声：“本大爷回来了！”</p><p> </p><p>须贺这个月中旬带着浅谷去了希腊度假，当作两人的蜜月之旅，一共待了十来天。</p><p>“蝉羽丫头也在啊？亲爱的朋友们，我想死你们了。”须贺晒黑了一些，笑起来显得牙齿特别白，他冲着流川张开双手，“流川枫，好久不见啊，快过来让哥抱抱。”</p><p>“须贺诚。”仙道眼神一凛。</p><p>“白痴。”流川对须贺时常不正经的行为颇感无语。</p><p>“开个玩笑嘛，何必较真？你们两个越来越不可爱了。”须贺笑着摸了下鼻子。</p><p>“须贺大哥，有没有我的礼物？”蝉羽提高了嗓音。</p><p>“当然，浅谷给你挑了许多首饰，我原本打算明天去你家。你在这里刚好，不用我再跑一趟。自从你出过一次事情之后，我觉得你爸都有点神经质了，看到我就虎视眈眈的，好像生怕我会带你出去鬼混。”须贺说着叹了口气。</p><p>“别提了，我都快失去人身自由了。最离谱的是，我爸妈每天亲自督促我做功课，还给我请了三个家庭教师。”蝉羽诉起苦来。</p><p>“谁让你之前不听话？”须贺表示爱莫能助。</p><p>“浅谷呢？”仙道喝完咖啡，站起身收拾餐桌上的碗碟。</p><p>“那小子躺在家里呢，他说他的腰断了不想起床。”须贺向来口无遮拦，从不避讳谈论他和浅谷的私密事，“我跟你说，在海景房的落地窗边做实在太刺激了，浅谷喉咙都哭哑了。下次你可以跟流川去试试，要不要我帮你们订房间？”</p><p>流川受不了须贺了，抢走仙道手里的餐具，扭头进了厨房。</p><p>“蝉羽还是未成年，你能不能收敛一点？”仙道难以自控地想象出把流川压在落地窗上的场景，他深深地喘了口气，抬手解开了一粒领口的纽扣。</p><p>“得了吧，小蝉羽十三四岁就开始看成人耽美漫画了，她知道的体位搞不好比你用过的还要多。”须贺搭住蝉羽的肩膀，语气自豪地说，“是吧？小蝉羽，来，用你丰富的理论知识让你哥闭嘴。”</p><p>“喂喂喂，你不要污蔑我，我从没看过，什么都不懂。”蝉羽偷瞄了仙道一眼，连忙澄清。</p><p>“你撒谎的样子可真逊。怕什么呀？正常的生理知识……”</p><p>“好了，到此为止。”仙道打断了须贺的话。</p><p>流川洗好碗碟才想起今天轮到仙道收拾厨房，顿觉吃亏，追根溯源是须贺导致的。</p><p>于是流川从冰箱里拿了几罐须贺最讨厌的番石榴汁招待他。</p><p>“流川枫，我有份特殊的礼物送给你。”须贺笑眯眯地朝流川招招手。</p><p>仙道一听“特殊”两个字就非常担心，害怕须贺拿出什么令人羞耻的东西。</p><p>“你们两个怎么脸色都变了？不要想歪，我还不至于无聊到跑去希腊给你们买情趣用品。”</p><p>“哇，这些耳环和戒指也太漂亮了吧！”蝉羽显然非常满意浅谷买给她的首饰。</p><p>“你喜欢就好。”须贺揉了揉蝉羽的脑袋，而后从带来的大旅行箱里拿出一个方形的纸盒，搁在茶几上。</p><p>“是什么？”仙道对须贺不信任，觉得他可能会作弄流川，警惕地掀开了纸盒盖子看了看，“嗯？篮球？”</p><p>“失望了吗？你果然想要情趣用品吧，狐狸尾巴什么的，对不对？兔子耳朵或者猫耳朵其实也挺不错的。”须贺这方面颇为有研究，口若悬河地说，“要是你家这位肯接受，我送一间大型情趣店给你，怎么样？”</p><p>“我真是服了你了。”仙道忍不住斜了须贺一眼，拼命忍住想要给他一拳的冲动，“不需要。”</p><p>“假正经。”须贺有些看不起仙道似的“嘁”了一声。</p><p>流川装作没听见他们的对话，把篮球捧出来，看见上面居然有德瑞克的签名，他的眼睛一下子亮了，抬起头惊讶地望向须贺。</p><p>“浅谷说是你喜欢的球星。他应该在度假吧，跟我们住在同一家酒店。”须贺说着点开手机相册，“喏，你看，浅谷跟他合影了。”</p><p>盒子里还有一件德瑞克的球衣，背后签了他的名字和一句他经常说的话：以实际行动证明自身的价值。</p><p>“流川枫，你很高兴，嗯？”仙道有些吃醋，用劲捏了下流川的后颈。</p><p>“嗯。”流川并未察觉仙道的不快，慎重地将篮球和球衣放回了纸盒里，他头一回感到离自己欣赏的球员很近。</p><p>“仙道老弟，看来你的魅力还不如一个长得像猩猩似的黑鬼啊。”须贺自然不会放过奚落仙道的机会，眼里闪露出惯有的戏谑。</p><p>“两者没有可比性。”流川忽然开口，认真地说，“总有一天我会因为衰老而无力踏足球场。但仙道是我的人生，到死才可以放弃。”</p><p>他说完，迅速收起那几罐番石榴汁，折回冰箱前拿了须贺爱喝的冰可乐。</p><p>仙道愣了半晌，压低嗓音询问须贺：“确认一下，流川刚才是不是说，到死才放弃我？”</p><p>“你听错了。”须贺不料永远顶着张冰山脸的流川会当众对仙道说这种直白甜蜜的情话，他心理有点儿不平衡了，毕竟他跟浅谷在一起这么多年也从没有过类似的待遇。</p><p>“是吗。”仙道知道须贺在闹什么别扭，不以为意地笑了笑。他回味着流川的话，心底宛如有股暖流缓缓淌过。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0109"><h2>109. Chapter 109</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>109</p><p> </p><p>沾了德瑞克的光，须贺午饭吃撑了，光是流川煮的海鲜汤他就喝了好几碗，这会儿瘫在沙发上闭着眼睛揉按鼓起的肚子。</p><p>“怎么感觉你像是饿了很久似的？”仙道打开苏打水喝了一口。</p><p>“只能怪流川的手艺太好。要是十年前，我肯定跟你竞争，必须把他抢回家。”</p><p>“不好意思，他十年前才十岁。”仙道当即决定，往后须贺再来家里做客得先订好外卖或者直接出去吃，“另外，你不是我的对手。”</p><p>“你的自我感觉太良好了吧？”须贺说着摆了摆手，“唉，算了算了，就算你认识到我比你帅也无法改变我已婚的事实，即使我觉得流川特别好……”</p><p>“浅谷要是又把你甩了，你别愁眉苦脸求我帮你出主意。”仙道淡漠地打断了他的话。</p><p>“喂，翻旧账是吗？当心我把你初恋的事情告诉流川。”</p><p>“我的初恋就是流川啊。我只喜欢他。”仙道迎上须贺要挟的目光，不以为意地莞尔一笑。</p><p>“现在你怎么说都行。”须贺其实并不清楚仙道的感情经历。但仔细一想，仙道在认识流川之前好像确实一直处于单身状态。</p><p>蝉羽从厨房跑出来，对仙道说：“流川哥说今天轮到你做家务。”</p><p>“我不想洗碗。”仙道把脚往茶几上一架，明摆着耍赖。</p><p>“我知道，所以我替你收拾干净了。”蝉羽抿了下嘴角，往落地窗外看了一眼，“哥，这场秋雨下完，东京估计要降温了吧？”</p><p>“你想说什么？”</p><p>“哥，你身为流川哥的监护人，有义务帮他买厚的外套。”蝉羽模样乖巧地坐在仙道身边，感情真挚地说，“我知道你没空逛街，当然，你可以打电话给你经常光顾得那家店，让他们派人送衣服过来，可我觉得风格和款式都不适合流川哥诶。”</p><p>“请你讲重点。”</p><p>“我下午有时间，可以陪流川哥去买秋装。”</p><p>“是你自己想买吧？”须贺毫不留情地拆穿了蝉羽的目的。</p><p>“才不是嘞。”蝉羽矢口否认。</p><p>“你们已经说好了？”仙道看了眼站在厨房门口正在打电话的流川。</p><p>“对啊。”</p><p>“我下午要去北十字。”</p><p>“没事，你不用跟着，要是不放心的话，让栖原大叔当我们的司机。”</p><p>“嗯。”仙道点了点头，“去吧，早点回来。”</p><p>蝉羽摊开手伸到仙道眼前，冲他扬了扬眉。</p><p>仙道拿过放在茶几上的钱包，抽了张银行卡交给蝉羽。</p><p>“密码也是流川哥的生日吗？”蝉羽笑容满面地问。</p><p>“不然呢？”仙道勾住蝉羽的脖子，“先说好，要是你买得东西比你流川哥多的话，我会把你今天的消费金额如实汇报给叔叔。”</p><p>“知道了啦！快松手，你想勒死我吗？”蝉羽挣开仙道的束缚，飞快地站起身来，佯怒“哼”了一声，扭头走向流川那边。</p><p>流川是在跟琴音通话，询问她今天的情况，两人聊了一会儿，琴音去做复健了。</p><p>“流川哥，你下午有安排吗？”琴音为了避免仙道听见，故意压低了声音。</p><p>“四点去便利店。”</p><p>“是这样的，我哥待会儿要出门，北十字那边好像有点事情，他给了我一张银行卡，让我帮他挑几件衬衫和西装外套。如果你没事的话，可以和我一起去吗？”蝉羽两头撒谎，但表情非常纯良。</p><p>流川丝毫没有怀疑，点头同意了，他去卧房换了件外套。</p><p>蝉羽揣着银行卡，觉得人生又再度充满了乐趣，而且，有流川当“挡箭牌”，即使父亲打电话过来他也不能多说什么。她的心里喜滋滋的，在脑海里列好了购买清单，诸如一些时装品牌的秋季新款、化妆品牌的少女色唇彩和腮红之类的东西。</p><p>仙道起身送流川和蝉羽到家门口。</p><p>“有事打电话给我。”仙道习惯性地托住流川的脸，亲了他一口。</p><p>“哦。”当着蝉羽的面，流川有点儿不好意思了，接过仙道递来的伞转身就走。</p><p>蝉羽挥手向仙道告别，蹦蹦跳跳地跟上流川的脚步。</p><p>仙道关上门折返客厅，随手把茶几上的空饮料罐扔进垃圾桶内。</p><p>“长南昨晚给我打了电话。”须贺坐直了身子，点了支烟，“事情查得怎么样了？”</p><p>“目前还没有发现仓田静跟我妈遇害有什么关系，我手头上的资料不齐全。”仙道坐回沙发上，“还有，我舅舅和佐藤父子可能交情匪浅，‘蝴蝶夫人’再度出现，或许他是幕后老板。”</p><p>“你把你的怀疑告诉伯父了吗？”</p><p>“我爸似乎不希望我插手，包括松海会被梶尾等人瓜分了一部分这件事。”</p><p>“嗯？你的意思是，伯父选择了容忍？”须贺面露疑惑，“这也太奇怪了吧？伯父怎么可能任人宰割？”</p><p>“梶尾应该以流川要挟我爸了。我哥因为上次佐藤淳平派人跟踪过流川有点不放心，就暗中充当保镖，有次他发现还有几个人似乎也在和他做同样的事，所以偷偷拍了照片。我认得其中一个，是池鲤鲋的手下。”</p><p>须贺吐了个烟圈：“你打算怎么办？”</p><p>“我和我哥都希望把杀害我妈的凶手找出来。这件事始终是我们的心结。”</p><p>“嗯。梶尾联络过我，想从我这里买一批军火，我爸拒绝他好几次了。这家伙要是敢动流川，哪怕只是有这个想法，我就立刻拆了他东京湾的老巢，把他的妻子小孩全都一枪毙了。”须贺眼里闪过一丝蛮横的凶光，他搭住仙道的肩膀拍了一拍，“你也得提高警惕，你舅舅的为人我不了解，但如果他是家贼，肯定有跟他里应外合的人，牵涉毒品生意的都不是吃素的。”</p><p>“我很珍惜现在的生活，不会以身犯险的。”仙道偏过脸，“离我远点，我闻到烟味就难受。”</p><p>“妈的，我人生的第一根烟是你递给我的好吗？”须贺给了他一拳，“戒烟成功了不起啊？我要不是嘴痒早他妈不抽了。”</p><p>“我刚开始还好，中间有段时间也嘴痒，总感觉少了点什么。你知道我是怎么克服的吗？”</p><p>“你该不会买了戒烟糖吧？”</p><p>“我不喜欢甜食。”仙道说着眼里出现的笑意，“我嘴痒想抽烟了就向流川索吻，有时候一晚上要亲二三十次，然后我就彻底把烟戒了。”</p><p>“啊，为什么我特别想狠狠揍你一顿呢？”须贺深吸了一口气，他诧异流川居然这么乖没有反抗，要是换成他和浅谷，估计自己的肋骨已经被打断好几根了吧。</p><p> </p><p>三天后，不等崇原从意大利回来，富美就去世了。</p><p>她是凌晨四点多病情恶化的，紧急抢救了一个多小时，但是因为癌细胞扩散得太厉害，心肺溃烂，实在是回天乏术。</p><p>长南接到绘美电话时，他的耳朵出现了短暂性的失鸣，听不见外界的声音了。</p><p>富美的遗体被接回了娘家。佐之助没有露面，他换了手机号码，绘美不知道，无法通知他。</p><p>仙道刚好在本家，看到长南脸色煞白地往门外跑，赶紧拽住他：“出什么事了？”</p><p>长南回过头，语无伦次地说：“哥，我妈……我妈走了。”</p><p>仙道听完，不放心长南自己开车，跟垣悟说了一声，送他去浄子家里。</p><p>住处外停着好几辆车，应该是收到噩耗赶来的直系亲属。</p><p>仙道把车靠边停好，解开安全带，低声提醒魂不守舍的长南：“到了。”</p><p>长南忽然感到特别冷，就连指尖都变得冰凉起来，他“嗯”了一声，打开车门走了下去。</p><p>富美的长兄东一郎在庭院里抽烟，一根接着一根，满地都是烟头，他的妻子满面愁容地轻声劝慰着。</p><p>东一郎看到长南，向他点头打了个招呼。</p><p>“舅舅。”长南开口才发现自己的声音有些发颤，他潜意识里不相信富美就这样离世了，“我妈……”</p><p>“入殓师在收拾她的遗容……”东一郎被烟呛到了，他偏过头猛烈地咳嗽，眼眶瞬间红了。</p><p>东一郎的妻子搀住丈夫，轻轻地抚摸他的后背帮他顺气。</p><p>长南眼前一阵发黑，锐利的痛楚从他的心上用力地划出一道深深的血痕。</p><p>仙道伸手扶了长南一把，安抚性地拍拍他的后背。</p><p>“哥，我连我妈最后一面都没见到。”长南失神地盯着敞开的家门。</p><p>绘美从里屋走出来，她上前抱了抱长南，哽咽着说：“富美走得时候非常痛苦，吐了许多血，所以……死对她而言是一种解脱。如今我也只能用这样的话来自我安慰了。”</p><p>长南动了动嘴巴，但是发不出声音，也不知道要说什么。</p><p>“富美昨天傍晚可能预感到自己撑不下去了，她写了一封信，让我交给你。”绘美从和服衣襟里拿出一个信封递给长南，“我先回里屋帮忙了。”</p><p>长南怔怔地接过这封信，信封上写着“吾儿亲启”，他看到这几个字，眼泪一下子掉了出来。</p><p>绘美拉开格子门，跪坐在母亲的身旁，捂着脸忍不住抽泣起来。</p><p>入殓师沉默不言，给富美换了身素色的和服，然后俯下身细致地帮她化妆。</p><p>浄子难以接受小女儿先自己一步离开人世，在富美瘦骨嶙峋的遗体旁几次哭到差点晕厥，她的泪水仿佛流干了，苍老的眼睛里只剩下灰蒙蒙的悲恸。</p><p>从窗口望出去，可以看到小庭院的一角，枯黄的杂草一团一团纠葛在一起，显得衰败而萧索。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0110"><h2>110. Chapter 110</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>110</p><p> </p><p>长南暂时没有勇气打开富美留下的书信，他把信封折叠好，藏进西装内侧的口袋里。</p><p>富美逝世后的第三天傍晚，在浄子家中举行通夜。她以前的同学、朋友以及一些相识的人带着奠仪登门上香。</p><p>山室家人丁稀疏，长兄东一郎没有子嗣，而二姐绘美唯一的女儿远在柏林，明天才能赶回来参加富美的告别会。所以仙道让流川请了两天假过来帮忙，两人和长南负责接待吊唁者。</p><p>尽管佐之助和富美依旧保持着婚姻关系，但他始终没有出现，只是派人送了一大笔现金交给浄子。</p><p>浄子木然地把这些纸币丢进了火盆里。</p><p>钱的数目太多，焚烧不尽，火灭了一次，浄子一个劲儿地划火柴，直至纸币全部化为灰烬。</p><p>上完香的男人目睹这一幕，以为浄子痛失爱女可能精神错乱了，否则怎么会把真钱直接烧了呢？他满眼悲悯地对眼前这位可怜的老妇人说：“夫人，请您节哀。”</p><p>浄子置若罔闻，定定地盯着火盆里的纸灰，一阵入室风拂过，焦黑的纸灰像蝴蝶般翻飞了片刻。</p><p>“失礼了，家母……”绘美穿着黑色的和服，衣襟处别了一朵白色的纸花，她这两天经常哭泣，以致眼睛无法消肿，面容显得格外憔悴，“请原谅。”</p><p>“节哀。”男人稍稍欠身回礼，“保重身体。”</p><p>绘美垂着头道谢，她看起来非常难过，就连身后的影子似乎都充满了悲伤。</p><p>男人没有逗留，劝慰了几句，双手接过仙道递来的回敬就走了。</p><p>随后进来的吊唁的女人夫家姓真田，她和富美从小玩到大，不过她的丈夫是本洲西部人士，结婚以后去了鸟取县，不怎么回娘家，两人一年大概只能见上三四面。所以真田一直不知道富美的病情。七月中旬她们还约好新年一同去京都岚山赏雪泡温泉，不料短短几个月便阴阳相隔了。昨天夜里真田收到绘美发来的讣告，她躺在床上断断续续哭了一整晚，今早赶来东京，她希望给富美守夜，上完香红着眼睛征求浄子的同意。</p><p>浄子把目光从火盆里归于平静的纸灰上移开，抬眼望向真田，点点头答应了，她的喉咙已经哭哑了，话音极小：“有心了”</p><p>八点左右，最后一位吊唁者离开了，等请来的僧人念完经，剩下的亲戚与左邻右舍一起用餐。</p><p>饭后，亲戚、邻居各自返家，富美的直系亲人负责通宵守在她的遗体旁边烧香。</p><p>次日，富美的遗体告别会在附近的一间寺庙里举行。</p><p>僧人们眼目低垂，不断地念着超度死者的经文。</p><p>仙道和流川以亲属的身份跟浄子、长南等人待在正殿的遗属席上。</p><p>站立在正殿门口的队列是参加告别式的来宾，人们神情肃穆地依次走入正殿，先向遗属施礼，而后转身向躺在棺椁里的富美致礼。</p><p>长南搀扶着浄子，扭头怔怔地望着富美的遗像。</p><p>这张黑白遗像是富美在几年前的新年拍的，被白色的花朵簇拥着，照相馆处理修饰过，使得她的容貌看起来温和而年轻。</p><p>长南的视线因泪水而变得模糊了，他自觉失态，低下头用手掌根用力地擦了擦眼睛。</p><p>富美这一生过得并不愉快，她的亲生孩子夭折了，婚姻坎坷，十几年活在自己是杀人凶手的臆想中，最终被恶疾夺去了性命。尽管外人看来她相当光鲜，谁又知华丽的衣衫下爬满了各式各样狰狞的伤口。</p><p>告别仪式结束后，富美的遗体送往了火葬场。</p><p>浄子忍不住大哭起来，嗓音喑哑地竭力呼唤着富美的名字。她眼睁睁地看着自己的小女儿从快乐善良的少女一点点变成孤独敏感的妇人。往事如刀，狠厉地切割着她的心房。今日起，她这个不幸的孩子就变成了一捧骨灰，埋入泥土中，躯壳与灵魂永远消失了。</p><p>办完富美的丧事，长南消沉了几天，他在一个阴雨绵绵的下午，拆开了富美留下的书信。</p><p>信上的字迹落笔比较轻，想来是因为富美写信时没什么力气吧。内容非常简单，主要是富美表述了她对长南的歉意。</p><p>读完信，长南的心头涌起一股剧烈的伤感。他折叠起信笺，忽然在信的背面扫到六个数字。</p><p>长南微微蹙了下眉，把数字记录进手机备忘录里，他怀疑这串数字很有可能就是佐之助书房里的保险箱的密码。这么想着，长南把那天监控到的影像翻找出来，放大画面反复比较了富美按下密码键的手势，基本确认了他的猜想属实。</p><p>富美自知不久于人世，临终前不忘留下密码，可想而知，那个摄录机里面有重要的东西。</p><p>通过后面十来天的监控录像，长南知道佐之助还没有觉察富美开启了他书架上的机关并发现了他藏在墙壁里的保险箱。</p><p>长南清楚佐之助对自己心存防备，可能根本无法进入别墅，他咬着大拇指的指甲，一时之间也想不到有什么可行的方法。</p><p> </p><p>崇原由于在意大利的朋友太多，聚会不断无法抽身，耽搁了大半个月才折返东京，听闻富美去世的消息，他深表遗憾，又觉得自己未能准时回来，间接导致了长南没有见到富美最后一面而有些过意不去。接连数天请长南吃饭当做赔罪。</p><p>期间，长南酒后跟崇原提起了保险箱的事情，江桥邸宅白天有人把守，晚上则开启红外线警报系统，连只鸟雀都飞不进去，为此，他感到一筹莫展。</p><p>崇原十来年没有见过佐之助，贸然登门拜访恐怕对方会起疑心，只能从长计议。</p><p>仙道对崇原的归来深感苦恼。因为崇原住回家里，又开始干涉他和流川的私生活，有次大半夜一声不响地闯进主卧，把流川从他怀里拖到客厅里玩电动游戏。</p><p>流川最恨睡觉被人吵醒，他气得直接砸了游戏手柄，穿着睡衣跟崇原大打出手。崇原起初低估了流川发怒时的战斗力，直到狠狠挨了两脚才较真起来。受过专业训练的打手和业余打手高下立见，流川渐渐难以招架，仙道被迫加入战局，一边护着流川一边应付崇原，结果惹毛两个人，把他按在沙发上揍了一顿。</p><p>翌日，仙道揉按着颧骨附近的淤青，打电话给旬治，购买了一套带泳池和花园的别墅送给崇原。</p><p>对此，崇原相当满意，利索地收拾好他的私人物品搬出去了，不过他隔三差五还是往仙道家跑，每次都以“一个人待在大房子里觉得很寂寞”为理由。</p><p>另外，崇原一走，流川立即回了客房，不跟仙道住在主卧了，他更离谱，说什么小床有安全感。</p><p>仙道想不通流川口里的安全感指得是什么，难道他和自己睡一起存在危机？</p><p>但仙道着实拿这两个人没办法，一个是老无赖，一个是小顽固，根本不可能改变他们的想法，只能委屈接受。</p><p>十月中旬的一个下午，仙道驱车前往相田家的私人医院，沿途的枫树已经红了，在阳光的照耀下越加鲜艳动人。</p><p>琴音复健完，正坐着轮椅在花园里看书休息，抬眼见仙道朝这边走来，合上书微笑着跟他打招呼。</p><p>“今天感觉还好吗？”仙道笑着在旁边的椅子上坐了下来。</p><p>“嗯。相田小姐说我的恢复情况不错。”琴音转了个面向，把书放在桌子上，给仙道沏了红茶，“小枫在便利店打工？”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>“他……很辛苦吧？”琴音叹了口气，“要是我能早点站起来就好了。”</p><p>“别着急。”仙道把拿在手里的一个档案袋递给琴音，“之前我顾虑你身体状态不大好，不希望你想起太多不愉快的往事，所以一直没有拿给你。”</p><p>“是什么？”</p><p>“你打开就知道了。”</p><p>琴音解开档案袋上的绳索，把里面的文件抽了出来，是两份不动产登记权利情报和一份离婚协议书。她诧异地看着仙道：“这是……我买得两栋房子？”</p><p>“对。被山岸友哉侵占了两三年，我找人拿回来了。”仙道没有说其中一处房子是在山岸的情人名下。</p><p>“他终于在离婚协议书上签字了。”琴音如释重负般看着协议书上的名字，她的眼圈微微发红，以不确定的语气询问仙道，“这是否代表我彻底摆脱他了？”</p><p>“你早就摆脱他了。”</p><p>“真好啊。谢谢。非常感谢你。”琴音说，“我的一生只做错过两件事，一件是带着小枫跟我叔叔去了镰仓，第二件就是和山岸结了婚。我一直努力地弥补小枫，现在我的第二件错事也能得到纠正。我觉得我太幸运了。”</p><p>“琴音姐，你的反应……出乎我的意料，我以为你会抗拒这段经历。”</p><p>“是我自己选择的。即便抗拒，我也要面对，这样才能解决它。”琴音说完眼神微微发亮，像是恳求似的注视着仙道，“我可以拜托你帮我一个忙吗？”</p><p>“你尽管说。”</p><p>琴音拿出其中一份房产文件，交到仙道手里：“这处是我的婚房，在储藏室的最里面我放了一个小匣子，收纳了我婚前的重要物品，我不清楚还在不在，如果在的话，麻烦你帮我拿过来。要是不在就算了。然后，我打算把这栋房子卖了，便宜点出售也没关系，卖掉的钱一部分用来缴纳我的住院费和千春婆婆的护工费，剩下的全部给小枫。可以吗？”</p><p>“这个当然没问题。”仙道犹疑了一下，“那……另一栋房子，你打算让流川住进去吗？”</p><p>“要是你不愿意和小枫同居……”</p><p>“咳。”仙道不由得咳嗽了一声，赶紧拿起茶杯喝了口红茶，“琴音姐，你的意思是？”</p><p>“仙道先生，趁我昏迷之际，拐带了我们家小枫，你不准备向我交代清楚吗？”琴音故意板起了脸孔，她的眼神锐利和流川有几分相似，黑沉沉的充满了压迫感。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0111"><h2>111. Chapter 111</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>111</p><p> </p><p>仙道从这句话里听出了几分责怪的意味，心里顿时有些忐忑，他放下手里的茶杯，转头望向琴音：“原本我打算过阵子等你身体好些了再告诉你的。”</p><p>“你和小枫在我面前装出一副不熟的样子，演技真好。”</p><p>“这是我的主意。流川不想瞒着你，可我担心你接受不了。”仙道尴尬地笑了笑，“你是什么时候觉察到的？”</p><p>“大概在我醒来前一个月吧，那时候隐隐约约能听到你跟小枫的对话，不过我的意识比较模糊，感觉模棱两可，所以找崇原确认了一下。”琴音语速平缓地说，“你们不希望我知道，我也就一直没有说破这件事，默默看二位影帝对戏。”</p><p>仙道难得感到不好意思，脸上的笑容显得颇为僵硬：“抱歉。”</p><p>“昨天我才发现小枫的脖子上挂着一个戒指，跟你戴在无名指上的那一个是一对吧？”</p><p>“嗯，是的。”</p><p>“你们应该不会已经去国外注册过了吧？”</p><p>“这倒没有，算是……订婚。”仙道莫名觉得自己仿佛做错了什么事情似的。</p><p>“那就好。要是连弟弟结婚这么大的事我都像个外人似的被蒙在鼓里，那就实在太郁闷了。”琴音忽而“噗哧”一下笑出声来，“你在紧张什么呀？以为我会责骂你？”</p><p>“啊？”仙道茫然地眨了眨眼睛，“你不反对？”</p><p>“我现在反对恐怕来不及了吧？”琴音拿起茶壶，分别给两人的杯子里添了些热茶，“自我清醒后，我一直在观察你，要说条件什么的，肯定挑不出大毛病。至于为人如何，单凭我和你闲聊几句根本无法透彻了解。但是我相信小枫的眼光，他不会做出错误的选择。”</p><p>“对我而言，和流川共度余生也是我最正确的选择。”仙道知道琴音接纳了自己，犹如压在心头的重物瞬间消失了一半，顿觉精神清爽。</p><p>“令尊没有为难小枫吧？呃，小时候崇原经常在我面前抱怨……说他的脾气不大好。”</p><p>仙道正想开口回答，被蝉羽嘹亮的呼喊声打断了。</p><p>“琴音姐，我来啦！”蝉羽拎着一个天蓝色的纸袋元气十足地朝这边跑过来。</p><p>“喂，你能不能稍微淑女一点？”崇原抱着一束桔梗花快步跟在她身后。</p><p>蝉羽仿佛没听见似的，宛若欢悦的雀鸟，不一会儿就到了仙道和琴音的跟前。</p><p>“今天你不用补习？”琴音很喜欢蝉羽，总是被她身上洋溢着的少女活力感染而心情愉快。</p><p>“休息半天，晚上老师去我家给我讲课。”蝉羽伸手拽起仙道，抢占了他的椅子。</p><p>“没大没小。”仙道拍了下她的后脑勺。</p><p>崇原跟以往一样把花束送给琴音。</p><p>“谢谢。其实……你不必每天都来看我。”琴音的语气中透出一股疏离感。</p><p>崇原失望太多次，渐渐习惯了琴音对他的态度，不以为意地笑了笑。</p><p>“大哥这次是陪我过来的，我爸不放心我一个人出门。”蝉羽怜悯地看了眼崇原，她把袋子里的彩妆一一拿出来放到桌子上，“琴音姐，我给你买了几支日常色的口红，腮红、粉底也都是自然色的。”</p><p>“这个牌子的彩妆特别贵。你还是高中生，哪来这么多钱？”琴音望着蝉羽。</p><p>“是我大哥付账的……”蝉羽观察着琴音的表情，又偷偷瞄了崇原一眼，她忽然感觉气氛压抑起来，“你该不会不要吧？可是你看，塑封包装我全拆了，腮红盒子的封条也扯了，不能退换了呀。”</p><p>“其实没花多少钱。”崇原赶紧把摊在桌上的彩妆装回了纸袋里，“专柜促销。”</p><p>“谢谢。不过以后别买了，我用不了这么多。”</p><p>“好的。”琴音没有拒收，对崇原来说无异于一种鼓舞，他像是收敛起了所有的坏脾气，仿若回到了青涩懵懂的少年时期，小心翼翼地守着喜欢的女孩子。</p><p>仙道猜不透琴音的心思，流川昨天专程过来套琴音的话，结果不仅没有问出什么，还暴露了自己脖子上的婚戒。想到这件事，仙道觉得有点儿好笑，流川究竟哪来的自信认为可以用语言圈套去试探琴音的想法？幸好琴音赞成他们在一起，否则真正成了偷鸡不成蚀把米。</p><p>所以到了傍晚一起吃饭的时候，仙道忍不住以此调侃流川。</p><p>若不是寿司店里的客人太多，流川肯定一脚踹翻这个眉开眼笑的混账家伙了。</p><p>“喂，你要不要考虑一下辞掉便利店的工作？”仙道把流川爱吃的牛肉寿司夹到他的碟子里。</p><p>“不行。我不能没有收入。”</p><p>“你姐打算出售一栋房子，一百五十多平米呢，照所在地段目前的房价估算，大概可以卖到两千五百万日元左右。”</p><p>“她的房子不是被山岸友哉侵占了？”流川并不知道仙道早就拿回了琴音的房产，一时间忘了咀嚼，鼓着脸含糊不清地问。</p><p>“先把嘴里的寿司咽下去，万一噎住我可不管你。”仙道觉得流川这副样子可爱极了，“叔叔是做房地产生意的，让他帮忙还能免除百分之三的中介费。账我帮你算好了，你姐半年的住院费用顶多八九十万日元。你和你姐平时开销不大，日常消费卡上放个二三百万足够了。剩下的钱全部存入你姐的银行账户里，每年的利息数额挺可观的。你姐和我都希望你往后能专心念书，她知道你挂科、重修的事情了。”</p><p>“你干嘛告诉她？”流川脸上一热。</p><p>“她问起你在学校里的情况，我总不能骗她，说你年年拿奖学金吧？”</p><p>流川无法反驳，索性沉默不言。</p><p>“你不需要再负担你姐的治疗费用了。明白我的意思吗？早出晚归两三年，适当依靠一下身边的人有什么关系呢？”仙道循循善诱地说，“另外，不再每天打工意味着你可以有更多的时间打球。我还等着你用总冠军的戒指向我再求一次婚呢。目标那么远大，不加倍努力搞不好将来连上场的机会都没有。”</p><p>流川还是没说话，皱着眉头思索仙道说得话。</p><p>仙道抿了下嘴，继续劝说：“按照计划，明年你能顺利去美国留学，我们可以到现场看德瑞克打比赛。如果你加入了某支球队，说不定有机会跟他在球场较量一下。”</p><p>“好。”流川立刻同意了。</p><p>“我说，你能不能不要答应得这么干脆？德瑞克有那么重要吗？”仙道依稀想起流川以前好像提起过德瑞克快要退役的事，这会儿心里巴不得他早点离开球坛。</p><p>“我先跟鹤田大叔说一声，等他找到接替我的人我再走。”流川选择性无视仙道说来就来的醋劲。</p><p>“这是应该的。”仙道点了点头，“要是你打算做兼职赚点零花钱，可以替我管理北十字的账目。运营这一块不用你负责，只需要把每个月的收入和支出合计一下就行了。”</p><p>“在你这里打工？”</p><p>“是啊，我哥现在一门心思追求你姐，没空管家里的事。我每个月月底都忙得要命。如果你愿意帮我分担一部分就再好不过了。”北十字的账目其实并不复杂，仙道只是想以此将流川留在自己身边而已，无论在便利店打工也好，还是在料理店打工也好，都太辛苦了。喜欢一个人，希望对方能够过得轻松自在一点再正常不过了。如今他好不容易得到这个说服流川的机会，自然不会轻易放过。况且，他有琴音当后盾，两人在这个问题上已经统一了阵线。</p><p>“好不好嘛？”仙道像是撒娇似的捏了捏流川放在桌子上的手。</p><p>“知道了。”流川拿仙道没辙，只好答应了。</p><p>“乖了。”仙道眉眼一弯，露出了高兴的笑容，“待会儿带你去北十字转转。”</p><p>“你不是不让我去酒吧？”流川拿起筷子继续吃东西。</p><p>“什么呀，我是不准你单独去酒吧。你的酒量差得离谱，要是不慎碰到图谋不轨的人，用不着下药就把你轻松放倒了。”</p><p>“白痴，我才没你说得这么逊。”流川向仙道投去一记杀人的目光。</p><p>“好啦，不逗你了。快吃饭，要不要再给你叫份凉面？”仙道笑着岔开了话题。</p><p>夜幕降临，寿司店屋檐下那两盏油纸上写有书法字的灯笼亮了起来。</p><p>街道旁的枫树上空，静静地悬挂着一轮朦胧的弯月。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0112"><h2>112. Chapter 112</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>112</p><p> </p><p>仙道和流川于八点一刻抵达北十字，两人的出现吸引了许多猎艳者的目光。</p><p>少数常客自然清楚仙道是这间酒吧的老板。他们在昏暗的灯光下一边心不在焉地喝酒一边暗中揣测仙道跟他身边的年轻人是什么关系，看起来似乎相当亲密。但年轻人的眼神太过冰冷，整个人散发着一种令人感到畏怯的寒意，所以暂时没有人敢上前搭讪。</p><p>仙道搭住流川的肩膀，搂着他一起走到吧台旁，坐在了角落的高脚凳上。</p><p>“老板。”莲见笑着过来打招呼，他打量了流川一番，试探性地询问，“这位就是你经常提起的流川枫？”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>“你好，我叫莲见，是这边的调酒师。请多指教。”</p><p>“流川枫。”流川接过仙道递来的柠檬冰水。</p><p>“百闻不如一见，果然长得很帅。”莲见朝仙道扬了扬眉，“难怪老板把你藏得这么严实，到现在才肯带出来。”</p><p>“可不是嘛，这个小鬼桃花运不断，少说我也有一百多个情敌吧。”</p><p>“你有绯闻女友。”流川面无表情地回击。</p><p>“丹羽香织，那个女明星，对吧？我在娱乐周刊上看到过。”莲见饶有兴味地接过话茬，故意开起了仙道的玩笑，“如果我没记错的话，丹羽小姐最近在拍得那部电影是我们老板全额投资的吧。该不会真的有暧昧？”</p><p>“我好像从来没有扣过你的工资？”仙道以漫不经心的语气说，“这个月试试？”</p><p>“老板，我错了。我不该信口开河开你的玩笑。”莲见赶紧道歉，“最近我交了个爱花钱的女朋友，已经入不敷出，要是你再扣我的工资，恐怕我要去街头乞讨了。”</p><p>“师父，莲见师父！”莲见的小徒弟站在吧台中央位置，他学习调酒只有一个多月，客人的要求无法顺利完成，急忙高声向莲见求助，“麻烦您过来一下！”</p><p>“你这蠢货，又怎么了？”莲见一脸无奈地回到工作区，利索地从一个调酒壶里依次倒出七杯不同颜色的鸡尾酒，这是北十字的招牌“虹色”，颜色异常艳丽好看，深受年轻顾客的喜爱。</p><p>“唔，我什么时候才能学会呢？”小徒弟始终掌握不到其中的要领，神情有点儿沮丧。</p><p>“你以为调酒是一件很容易的事情吗？平时让你勤加练习，你全都当作耳旁风，跟着一群狐朋狗友到处闲逛。”莲见敲了敲小徒弟的脑袋，“拜托你用心一点。”</p><p>“是，师父。我知道了。”小徒弟年纪不大，心性未定，经莲见这么一说，他感到颇为羞愧。</p><p>有客人举了下手，喊道：“劳驾，两杯威士忌加冰。”</p><p>小徒弟转身去忙了。</p><p>莲见不清楚这个徒弟何时才能出师，他叹了口气，无视冲自己一个劲抛着媚眼的少妇，扭头走回仙道那边。</p><p>“你新收的徒弟不是这块料？”仙道看到莲见满脸写着不高兴与失望。</p><p>“天赋差又爱偷懒，要不是他父母跟我父母是朋友，我才不会教他呢。”莲见无奈地摆摆手，“算了算了，懒得提他。你们喝点什么？”</p><p>“那个彩色的是酒？”流川朝着正在畅饮“虹色”的客人所在的方向微微努了下嘴。</p><p>“对啊，要给你调一份吗？”莲见双手撑在吧台上，看着流川。</p><p>“小鬼喝什么酒？给他一杯混合果汁就行了。”仙道站起身，“我去下洗手间。”</p><p>“哦。”流川“嘎嘣”一声咬碎了带有柠檬清香和酸味的冰块。</p><p>“老板管得这么严？”莲见只能给了流川一杯白桃乌龙清茶，“要吃点小食吗？炭烤鱿鱼丝之类的。”</p><p>“不用。”流川尝了口乌龙茶，冰冰凉凉的很爽口，回味有白桃的香气，味道还不错。</p><p>“哦呦，瞧瞧我的小徒弟……”莲见眼睁睁地看着小徒弟花式调酒时失手把调酒壶甩飞了出去，“头疼。我去收拾一下残局。”</p><p>莲见前脚刚走，一个穿着黑色低胸连衣裙的少妇拿着酒杯靠近流川。</p><p>流川嗅到一股浓烈的香水味，他下意识地往旁边扫了一眼。</p><p>“嗨，小哥，想请我喝一杯吗？”少妇化了往上勾的眼线，眼波流转，充满了暗示。</p><p>“不想。”流川不假思索地拒绝了。</p><p>“别这么小气嘛。看你的样子，应该还是学生吧？”少妇坐上高脚凳，侧过身注视着流川，她故意拨弄头发，显摆戴在手指上的那枚钻石戒指，“我好长时间没碰到令我心动的异性了。今晚可以跟我走吗？你想要什么我都能买给你。”</p><p>流川不想理会她，低着头默不作声地继续喝茶。</p><p>“真的，我不会亏待你的。”少妇说着从手拿包里掏出一叠纸币，推到流川跟前。</p><p>“女士，请问有什么事吗？”仙道走了过来。</p><p>“你是……北十字的老板，仙道彰？”少妇的眼神一亮，冷酷年轻的男孩子固然吸引人，但优雅多金的成熟男人也不赖，“久仰大名。”</p><p>“准备结账？”仙道看了眼吧台上的钱，“需要我帮你叫服务生过来吗？”</p><p>“不，不是，我打算再玩会儿。”少妇露出妩媚的笑容。</p><p>“但坐在这边没人招待你啊，不如……”</p><p>“老板怎么可以不招待自己的客人呢？”少妇眼中含情盯着仙道。</p><p>流川忽然知道这个女人的意图了，当即抬手勾住仙道的脖子把他拽到身边，压低声音说：“不准对她笑。”</p><p>“哦。”仙道听完立刻收敛起笑容。</p><p>“你们……”</p><p>“实在抱歉，你想找人过夜还是去其他地方转转吧。”仙道就势手一撑坐到高脚凳上，他亲了流川一下，转头继续对少妇说，“他是我的。”</p><p>少妇明白了两人的关系，她的脸色沉了沉，将吧台上的钱装进手拿包里，跳下高脚凳一声不吭地走了。</p><p>“流川枫，我才离开五分钟不到，你就认识了新的朋友？”</p><p>“我没理她，你的酒吧太乱了。”流川耸耸肩膀，又喝了一口乌龙茶。</p><p>“好喝吗？”</p><p>“还行。”</p><p>仙道闻到白桃清淡的香气，于是凑近流川舌吻他，然后舔了舔他的嘴唇，笑着说：“确实还行。好像是莲见准备的新品，之前我也没尝过。”</p><p>“大白痴，你不能喝杯子里的吗？”流川感到脸上像是烧起来似的。</p><p>仙道神态自然地松开流川，冲莲见招了下手：“劳驾给我来杯和流川相同的饮料。”</p><p> </p><p>琴音打算出售的那栋房子非常抢手，先前越野压价才令山岸友哉找不到买家。</p><p>在旬治的帮忙之下，三天时间就售出了，而且买家一次性付款，省了不少后续的事情。</p><p>家里的物件琴音决定都不要了，这点可以理解，毕竟被前夫和前夫的情人使用过。</p><p>仙道在储藏室的角落找到了琴音的小匣子，不怎么起眼，他没有擅自打开，擦干净外面的灰尘后，开车去相田家的医院，交到了琴音的手里。</p><p>琴音把匣子放在膝盖上，像是拿到了失而复得的宝物，眼睛里蕴藏着明亮的笑意：“辛苦你了。”</p><p>“我替你申请了一个新的银行账户，房子卖掉的钱都在里面。”</p><p>“诶？我不是说剩下的钱都给小枫吗？”</p><p>“他一个小孩子，身上放那么多钱干嘛呀？还是你保管比较好。况且，这是你的个人财产。”仙道从西装内侧的口袋里取出一张新的银行卡，放到琴音手里，“说真的，理财方面我相当佩服你。”</p><p>“是吗？”琴音笑了笑，“我运气比较好而已。刚开始特别辛苦，房租都是彩子的父母帮我们缴纳的。之后我炒股、投资赚了不少，还中了两次彩票头奖。要不然我一个上班族，哪来那么多钱买两栋房子呀？”</p><p>“我从没听流川提起过诶。”</p><p>“小枫不知道，他顾着打球、训练，我也没告诉他。”琴音打开了匣子，拿出一本存折，“山岸友哉果然没有注意到这个匣子。要不然我给小枫存着的留学费用就被他扔进赌场了。”</p><p>“在你出事前，已经帮流川铺好以后的路了？”</p><p>“对啊。大火把我们的家烧了，我决心给小枫再建一个家。假如我们的父母健在，肯定也会无条件支持小枫的。”琴音摩挲着陈旧的存折本，往事一一涌入心头，“小枫在镰仓的经历你应该有所耳闻吧？那会儿我心里太难过了，做什么事都提不起精神，以为叔叔和奶奶会看着小枫。没想到叔叔竟然虐打他。在井上夫妇的援救和资助下，我们逃回了东京。我什么都不懂，不知道以后该怎么办。原本我打算带着小枫去京都投靠外婆，可又怕拖累老人，索性心一横独自抚养小枫了。前两年确实过得特别糟糕，小枫在镰仓受到了惊吓，他曾经被关在柜子里，所以怕黑，晚上也得开着灯，老是做噩梦，终日不肯开口说话。我知道小枫的心理出现了问题，可我没钱带他去诊疗，东京的心理医生收费太高了。后来，大概在小枫国小四年级的时候吧，他在电视里看到一个叫德瑞克的球星打比赛。当时德瑞克二十岁不到，在球场上撞破了眉骨，脚崴了肿得老高，但他仍然不肯下场，以这样的状态打赢了比赛。小枫从此迷上了篮球，我渐渐发现他的眼神重新亮起来了。国中二年级，小枫初步拟定了高中去美国留学打球的计划，他没有跟我商量，是我自己发现的，他加强训练，我就努力赚钱给他存学费。要不是我跟山岸友哉结了婚，小枫现在……他不必为了照顾我而停下脚步了……”</p><p>“这不是你的错，都过去了。”仙道心里一阵发酸，他因此也明白了为什么流川欣赏德瑞克了。与其说是欣赏，毋宁说是一种精神力量吧。</p><p>“嗯，是的。都过去了。”琴音轻轻吸了下鼻子，抬手拭去了眼角的泪花。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0113"><h2>113. Chapter 113</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>113</p><p> </p><p>在与仙道的对话中，琴音没有过多地表露出对山岸友哉的怨恨，仅仅只提及了前夫的名字而已。</p><p>这一点令仙道略感诧异，他以为琴音既然按照时间轴在倾诉，势必会谈到和山岸友哉的纠葛，那么他正好借此机会，帮崇原确认一下如今琴音是否不再相信感情了。现在琴音不说，仙道自然不方便主动询问。</p><p>琴音像是看透了仙道的心思似的，她平复了自己的情绪，微低下头，说道：“你从山岸的手里拿回了我的房子，应该清楚他跟绪方润子是合谋骗我的钱。我不知道山岸有没有坦白地告诉你，我是怎么滚下楼梯的。”</p><p>“当时绪方润子拍下了山岸友哉将你推下去的整个过程，她担心自己有朝一日会被抛弃，到时候一分钱都捞不到，所以留存了这段视频当做筹码。”</p><p>“是吗？”琴音不明所以地笑了一下，“山岸嗜赌成性，在我面前谎话连篇。他对绪方润子倒是真心的，没想到绪方润子却暗中算计他。”</p><p>“姐，要是你不愿意回想这段经历……”</p><p>“还好，就当是曾经鬼迷心窍吧。”</p><p>琴音最初得知前夫不忠，确实受到了打击，在寺田家里哭过几次，随着知道的真相越来越多，包括山岸友哉并非婚后出轨，自己才是第三者，她慢慢恢复了理智，痛定思痛，无论如何都要彻底斩断和山岸友哉的婚姻关系，且尽可能争回本应该属于她的财产。</p><p>“可是我没有伤害过任何人。”琴音继续说，“那晚山岸带着绪方润子来找我谈判，恰巧电梯维修，他们先我一步，在楼梯上遇见了。山岸表示他可以在离婚协议书上签字，但他拒绝净身出户，至少得分一半财产给他。凭什么呀？总不见得因为我没有长辈撑腰，弟弟年纪还小，就活该被人欺负吧？我们发生了争执，没料到他竟然会把我推下楼梯。”</p><p>“山岸友哉心术不正，他在认识你之前已经赌债高筑。不过你放心，往后至少在东京你不会看到他。”</p><p>“看到也不要紧，我不会再给他任何伤害我的机会了。”琴音停顿了一小会儿，又说，“小枫知道我出事的原因吗？”</p><p>“我得知的时候还没有处理好山岸友哉的事，怕他意气用事替你出头，所以他至今仍然相信你是因为加班疲劳，不小心一脚踩空摔下楼梯的。他一直后悔没有帮你分担生活的压力。”</p><p>“这个笨蛋家伙，自责什么呀？”琴音的眼神温柔了下来，“你能永远保守这个秘密吗？尽管我不希望小枫愧疚，可总比陷入恨意要好得多吧？倘若小枫觉得亏欠于我，依他的性格，会加倍对我好，姐弟之间互相照顾是正常的。但是如若他知道了真相，肯定深深地憎恨山岸友哉，万一他无法释怀，终究成为隐患。你看，我们两个从家庭美满到寄人篱下，又从一无所有到衣食无忧，一路跌跌撞撞走到现在实属不易，没必要为了几年前那根绊倒我的荆棘而怒气冲冲地回头算账。我们都得往前走。”</p><p>“好。”仙道答应了，他不由寻思：假如流川没有琴音这样坚韧且善良的姐姐，长期无人管教，又缺乏温情与关怀，说不准早就误入歧途了。</p><p>为此，仙道十分感激琴音没有舍弃过流川，当年她抱着弟弟逃回东京时也就只有十七八岁，独自肩负起抚养弟弟的责任是下了很大决心的。对旁人来说，也许根本是件不值一提的事情，毕竟艰辛生活着甚至更惨的人比比皆是。但流川是仙道最爱的人，也就另当别论了。这其中有非同凡响的意义。</p><p>琴音的视线落回膝头敞开的木匣子里，收纳的物件其实不多，除了旧存折、从奶奶那要来的父母结婚时拍得一张照片、几页五线谱以外，还有一个黑绒布的小袋子。她犹疑了良久，拿起绒布袋，解开袋口的抽绳，倒出一条项链——银白色的细链已不复光亮，而吊坠是颗淡蓝色泪滴形状的水晶。</p><p>“这条项链放很久了吧？”仙道佯装不知项链的来历。</p><p>“嗯，我十四岁那年收到的生日礼物。”琴音摸了摸吊坠，仿若隔着无尽的岁月长河触碰一滴凝固的眼泪，“崇原送的。我挺喜欢这种简约的款式，所以一直戴着。在我准备和山岸友哉举办婚礼前夕，项链突然断裂了。首饰戴得时间长了，总会有损坏的一天，我找了个袋子把它装了起来，打算有空拿去店里修复，后来工作太忙就忘记了。”</p><p>“为什么不直接扔了呢？难道我哥送你的这条项链很重要？”</p><p>“对啊。崇原送我项链时声称没有花父母的钱，是用自己打工挣来的钱买的。我相信的。也就是说，这条项链是崇原人生中第一笔属于他的财富。很重要的。”琴音把项链小心地装回袋子里。</p><p>“我不太明白。照你这么说，你跟我哥的关系应该相当不错啊，可为什么我觉得你对他似乎有点儿排斥？”仙道说得比较委婉，事实上琴音是极度抵触崇原的示好，有时候甚至看都不看他一眼。</p><p>“排斥？或许吧……”琴音望向漂浮在远处云朵，眼里隐隐闪露出一丝哀愁的神色，“我在镰仓的第一年，年末下了场罕见的大雪。崇原开车从东京过来看我，我知道他没有驾照。这种做法实在太危险了，而且路面上结了冰，万一发生车祸怎么办？大概我心情太差，以致语气过激，因此触怒了崇原，他沉着脸走了。其实崇原是一番好意，只是担心我而已。但不知道为什么，可能年少气盛吧，我们陷入了冷战不再联络。之后我带着小枫返回东京，直到崇原离开那晚，他主动打电话向我告别，我才知道伯母……”</p><p>“我妈去世不到一年，我哥跟我爸大吵了一架，他负气出走，在意大利待了将近十一年。前不久他从小蝉羽口里听说我的男友是流川，进而得知了你的一些事情，当天就订了回东京的机票。”</p><p>“我恢复意识时在病房里看到崇原，深感意外，他怎么会回来了呢？后来蝉羽告诉我，是为了我。正因为如此，我才刻意地跟他保持距离。你别误会，我一点儿都不厌烦他。只不过……”琴音垂下的眼睛，“我很小的时候就认识崇原了。我们感情很好，总是一起去上学，我在老师家练琴他就坐在旁边听，节假日我的父母经常带着我们去其他城市短途旅行，诸如此类，他曾经是我不可或缺的人。因此，在我懵懵懂懂的岁数，我把崇原当成了我的初恋。可是……小彰，我没有等着他。他为了我赶回东京，教训了山岸友哉，同时又保护着小枫。我住院至今，他每天都会送我一束桔梗花……但我没有等着他。我有了自己全新的生活，和别的男人结了婚，不再频繁地回忆往事。我确实喜欢过山岸友哉，倘若他对我同样真心，很有可能我们婚姻关系融洽，甚至已经有了小孩。这么说或许有点儿不大妥当，但从某种意义上而言是我背叛了崇原，我怎么可以心安理得地接受他的情意？”</p><p>琴音许久没跟人敞开过心扉了，她无理由地信任仙道，一股脑儿地全都讲了出来。说完她又有些后悔了，毕竟仙道是崇原是亲弟弟。</p><p>“很抱歉，我说得太多了……崇原不是一个很有耐性的人，自尊心又颇高，不会坚持太久的。”</p><p>“谁说的？”崇原低沉的声音忽然从琴音背后传来，吓了她一大跳，赶紧扭头看去。</p><p>“说我缺乏耐性，自尊心高就算了，不会坚持太久是什么意思？”崇原面不改色地看着琴音，“放心，我很持久。”</p><p>琴音愣了愣，随即明白过来崇原在说什么，她苍白的脸颊微微一红，没有搭话。</p><p>“哥，你什么时候来的？”</p><p>“仙道彰，不是我说，你的警惕性太差了。”崇原绕到琴音身旁，把花束放在桌子上，顾自拉了张藤椅坐了下来。</p><p>琴音不确定崇原听到了多少，心里感到有些不安。</p><p>“琴音，有件事我想跟你商量一下。”崇原没有继续刚才的话题，他觉得有些热，把西装外套脱下来搭在椅背上。</p><p>“什么事？”</p><p>“是这样的，我打算在东京开一间意式餐厅。你要不要当我的合伙人？我的资金不大充足。”</p><p>“我？”琴音茫然地看着崇原，“邀请我入股还不如请小彰……”</p><p>“他全额投资了一部电影，没钱了。”崇原撒谎连眼睛都不眨一下，“琴音，你总该为将来考虑吧？恕我直言，你在医院里躺了近三年，早就跟社会脱节了，而且你年纪也不小了，复健结束出院后，估计很难找到称心的工作。不可能就揣着卖房子的那点钱过日子吧？”</p><p>仙道当着琴音的面，被亲哥莫名其妙强行贴上了“没钱”的标签，郁闷得不想说话。</p><p>“你差多少钱，我可以借给你，但投资……”琴音犹疑地说。</p><p>“不相信我？我不会让你吃亏的。难道我们青梅竹马的感情是假的？”</p><p>琴音抿了下嘴角：“我考虑考虑，行吗？”</p><p>“行啊。”崇原伸手搭住仙道的肩膀，“小彰，店面的事交给你负责了，面积越大越好。内部装修我会画好草图再请人设计。你付账就行了。”</p><p>“抱歉，我没钱。”仙道推开崇原的手。</p><p>“没钱你不会去挣吗？难道准备让小枫养你？”崇原在仙道的后背上重重拍了一掌。</p><p>琴音看着崇原，恍惚觉得像是回到了从前，眼前这个男人还是毛毛躁躁成天闯祸的少年。不过有许多女孩子暗恋他，往他的更衣柜里塞情书。为此，自己似乎还闹脾气了，一边弹着悲情的钢琴曲一边掉眼泪，急得崇原把所有收到的情书全都扔了。</p><p>然而，在镰仓的那个雪天，为什么要吵架呢？为什么会口不择言说出“仙道崇原，我一点都不稀罕你来看我。拜托你滚回东京！”这种伤人的话呢？</p><p>琴音不知道。她茫然若失。此时明明秋阳高照，她却觉得如同置身当日深深的积雪中一样，被寒意笼罩着，就连手指尖都感到一片冰凉。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0114"><h2>114. Chapter 114</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>114</p><p> </p><p>回家途中，崇原异常沉默，他靠坐在副驾驶座上，若有所思地望着车窗外的景色。</p><p>这一带银杏树居多，在夕阳的晚照之下，鹅黄色的叶片闪烁着金灿灿的耀光。</p><p>“哥，你没事吧？”仙道看了崇原一眼。</p><p>崇原回过身，抬手按了按脖颈，有些苦恼地说：“琴音的想法……我实在琢磨不透。什么叫从某种意义上而言是她背叛了我？她前面还说了些什么？”</p><p>“你离开东京以后，琴音姐应该单方面在等你回来，但是一年一年过去了，你始终没有联络过她。”</p><p>“可是我没让她等我啊。”崇原蹙眉回忆临走那晚跟琴音最后一通电话的内容，只是告别而已。当时他还没发觉对琴音的心意，两个人不可能许下承诺，何来背叛一说呢？</p><p>“我怎么觉得你在感情上迟钝的一面跟我家那只小狐狸有得一拼？”仙道忍不住轻轻叹了气，“难不成非得像做生意似的，双方正式签个合同当作凭证才能有据可依？你仔细想想，你和琴音姐相处的那些年，她真的只是把你视为普通朋友而已吗？”</p><p>“你的意思是琴音曾经喜欢过我？”崇原眼中闪过一丝讶异的神色。</p><p>“这得问你自己了。”</p><p>“隔了十来年，很多事情我已经记不清了。”崇原想不起来究竟是怎么跟琴音失联的，自然而然就那样发生了，从未觉得哪里不对劲。直到蝉羽在电话里提到流川，这个熟悉的姓氏轻易地凿开了他心底的坚冰，一股说不清道不明的悸动从裂缝中冲了出来，促使他一步步认清被岁月掩埋住的爱恋。</p><p>“其实过去并没有那么重要，至少你们现在再度遇上了。”</p><p>“也对。兜了一大圈就当是回到起点了吧。但愿一切如初。”</p><p>他们的交谈到这里为止，汽车开到闹市区，仙道打了转向灯，拐进一个露天停车场。</p><p>停好车，两人步行至街道对面一间名为“竹取川”的日式海鲜料理店。</p><p>店面是传统的日式建筑，屋檐下挂着一排红灯笼。</p><p>入座后，仙道给流川打了电话：“放学了吗？”</p><p>“嗯。球队聚餐，八点前回家。”流川大概刚训练结束，声音听起来有些倦怠。</p><p>“我们家小朋友长大了嘛，懂得去应酬了。”</p><p>“你少调侃我。”流川低不可闻地轻哼了一声以示不满，“要不要给你带晚饭？”</p><p>“不用，哥请我吃晚饭，我们在点单了。”</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>“快结束的时候给我发信息，我来接你。”</p><p>“就在我们家附近的那家烤肉店，我认识路。”</p><p>“你……”</p><p>“不喝酒。”流川知道仙道要叮嘱什么，抢先回答了，说完他挂断了电话。</p><p>仙道笑了笑，把手机放在了桌子上。</p><p>崇原点完单，将菜单本还给等在旁边的店员。</p><p>“二位请稍等。”店员抱着菜单本行了个礼转身离开了。</p><p>“小枫不过来吗？”崇原脱下西装外套。</p><p>仙道点了下头，拿起茶杯喝了一口温热的玄米茶。</p><p>“最近舅舅那边有什么动静吗？”崇原正色道。</p><p>“长南找了私家侦探盯着他了。上周三他办理出境手续去了欧洲，身边带了一个年轻女人。这个女人在机场一直戴着口罩和墨镜，拍回来的照片看不出是谁。目前他们还没有回东京。”</p><p>“梶尾呢？他以小枫要挟过老头子，不能掉以轻心。”</p><p>“梶尾目的已经达到，倘若他再扭头挑衅我们，也知道结果如何。他好不容易爬到今天这个位置，不舍得功亏一篑的。另外，须贺出面请他吃了顿饭。现在算是互相牵制吧。”</p><p>“那小枫还是他手里的筹码啊。”</p><p>“流川重拾了高中的计划，他想去国外留学。”</p><p>“小孩子到外面见见世面也好，同时又能斩断在东京潜在的威胁。”崇原顿了一下，像是想到了什么似的，抬眼望向仙道，“等等，你陪他一起去？”</p><p>“对啊，我怎么可能放心让这小鬼一个人出国呢？再说，我一天见不到他就像丢了魂似的，绝对忍受不了异国恋。”</p><p>“你在东京的事业怎么办？”</p><p>“不是有你吗？除了北十字以外，其他的娱乐场所、公司等等都在爸的名下，我只是暂时帮他管理。”</p><p>“打住打住。你把一切重担都扔给我，自己和小枫去国外逍遥快活？”</p><p>“不是扔给你，是还给你。别忘了，你才是家中长子。</p><p>“如果我拒绝呢？”</p><p>“拒绝有什么用？到时候我跟流川一走，你不接手也得接手。”</p><p>“你……”崇原瞥见店员捧着一大盘生鱼片走过来，只能把话咽回了肚子里。</p><p>“请慢用，其他几道料理随后送过来。”店员将生鱼片放在桌子中央。半透明的三文鱼生鱼片铺在冒着寒气的冰块上，摆放得像花瓣一样精致。</p><p>“喂，仙道彰，刚才你是认真的？”等店员走开后，崇原开口确认。</p><p>“你看我的样子像在开玩笑吗？”仙道往眼前的碟子里倒了些调味酱油，然后他注视着崇原，微微一笑，“我相信你不会再次抛下琴音姐逃回巴勒莫的。”</p><p>仙道把崇原送到家，调转车头往自己的住处行驶，快到的时候开始下雨了。</p><p>夜风很大，感觉外面冷飕飕的。</p><p>仙道看了眼时间，七点不到，他估计流川的聚餐还没结束，索性开到了那家烤肉店，停靠在路边的停车位上。</p><p>刚好流川和近泽等人从店里出来。</p><p>仙道按下副驾驶座的车窗玻璃，开口喊了一声：“流川。”</p><p>流川循声看了看，跟队友们打了个招呼，朝着仙道的车跑过来，拉开车门坐进了副驾驶室。</p><p>“正想打电话给你。”仙道摸了摸流川的后脑勺，“你果然没带伞，准备淋雨回家？幸好我过来看看。”</p><p>“雨又不大。”流川突然想打喷嚏却没能打出来，他难受地揉了揉鼻子。</p><p>回到家中，两人各自冲了个热水澡。</p><p>仙道擦着头发去书房分别给长南和越野打了个电话。</p><p>搁在书桌上的平板电脑正在播放晚间新闻：昨天晚上十一点左右，两名十五岁少女从东京湾某家酒店前后坠楼身亡，疑似服用了“蝴蝶夫人”且两人死前都遭到严重的性侵。</p><p>仙道看了会儿，不禁联想到了蝉羽，尽管事情过去有段时间了，但仍然心有余悸。</p><p>“在忙？”流川一手拎着一把椅子，一手拎着双肩包出现在书房门口。</p><p>“没有，怎么了？”仙道关掉新闻，抬头看着流川露出笑容。</p><p>流川面无表情地走进来，把椅子往仙道身旁一放，入座后从双肩包里拿出一堆书：“高数题你懂不懂？”</p><p>仙道愣了一下，他怀疑自己听错了，不解地问道：“要我给你补习？”</p><p>“不愿意？”</p><p>“……你没事吧？为什么突然变得好学起来了？”</p><p>“白痴，还不是因为你把我重修的事告诉我姐了。”流川气呼呼地说，“她教育了我一个多小时。”</p><p>“唉，姐姐到底是姐姐，她说什么你都听得进去。我的话你左耳进右耳出。”</p><p>“少啰嗦，你到底会不会？”</p><p>“教科书拿给我。我三四年没接触过了，得先温习一下。”</p><p>流川把最下面那本教科书递给了仙道。</p><p>“宝贝儿，你的书这么新，平时从来不翻开吧？”</p><p>“是的，一翻开就会犯困。我也不知道为什么。”流川神情颇为无辜，拿起笔开始解答习题册上的题目，“不会的我就跳过，等等你教我。”</p><p>“知道了。”仙道翻看着教科书，上面的理论知识和公式既熟悉又陌生，他忽然有种重返大学时代的错觉。</p><p>流川一开始还比较认真，多多少少写了几题，不到二十分钟他感到眼皮变成沉重起来，揉了揉眼睛趴了下去。</p><p>仙道无意中看了流川一眼，发现他不知道什么时候已经睡着了。</p><p>不过流川没有睡熟，他似乎感觉到了仙道的目光，勉力睁开双眼，但身子没有坐起来。</p><p>“流川少爷，请问你到底要不要我给你讲题？”</p><p>“要。我趴着听就行了。”</p><p>仙道把习题册从流川的手下抽了出来，他粗略地扫了几眼，一大半空着没写，解答的那几题全都成功地避开了正确解题过程和答案。</p><p>“怎么不说话？”流川茫然地望着仙道，“是不是其实你也不会，不懂装懂？”</p><p>“也许吧，我完全不明白你写了什么。”仙道脸色平静地放下习题册。</p><p>“嘁，还说是学霸。大笨蛋。”流川小声地嘟哝了一句。</p><p>“流川枫，你这副样子太欠揍了。”仙道伸手捏了下流川的后颈，这时，须贺发了视频申请过来，他捞过手机点了确定，看清对方的视频环境，问了一句，“诶？你在小蝉羽家里？”</p><p>“流川枫在不在？我打他手机没人接。”</p><p>“干嘛？”流川直起身看着屏幕里气急败坏的须贺，“我的手机在充电。”</p><p>“妈的，你还有心情跟仙道在书房里缠绵？你的煤球闯下弥天大祸了！”须贺提高了声音。</p><p>“煤球怎么了？”流川一惊。</p><p>“须贺诚，好好说话，别吓流川。”仙道按住了流川的肩膀。</p><p>“它偷偷把小百合的肚子搞大了。”须贺瞪着眼睛忿忿地说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0115"><h2>115. Chapter 115</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>115</p><p> </p><p>流川原本打算过几天把煤球从蝉羽家中接回来，总归是自己的猫，一直麻烦别人照顾不大妥当，现在听须贺说煤球和小百合有了猫崽，一时无措。</p><p>视频通话结束之后，流川不知道该说什么了。</p><p>“我们去叔叔家看看？”仙道只担心过煤球带着小百合到处“狩猎”，着实没有料到它们会发展到这一步。</p><p>“嗯，好。”流川知道舞子对小百合的重视程度和蝉羽相当，等同于她的小女儿，难怪须贺会说煤球闯下了弥天大祸。</p><p>两人穿上外套走出家门，搭乘电梯去地下停车库开车前往蝉羽家。</p><p>抵达时，雨已经停了，夜色中的树木笼在朦胧的水雾中。</p><p>流川下了车，雨后阴凉潮湿的冷风扑面而来，他偏过头连续打了两个喷嚏。</p><p>开门的人是舞子新请来的女佣，大概五十岁上下，带着温和的笑容向他们欠身施礼。</p><p>而蝉羽一家三口和须贺、浅谷则围坐在客厅里打牌。</p><p>“诶？哥，流川哥，你们怎么来啦？”蝉羽抬头看见仙道和流川，当即露出欣悦的笑容。</p><p>“须贺在电话里说小百合怀孕了。”仙道脱下西装外套，交给女佣，然后跟流川一起走到他们跟前。</p><p>“须贺诚，你这小子的嘴巴也太不严实了吧？我还计划等猫崽出生后给流川一个惊喜呢。”舞子佯怒拍了下须贺的手臂，“以后我有什么秘密肯定不告诉你。”</p><p>“惊喜？”流川在路上就做好了赔礼道歉的心理准备，听完这句话，他愣愣地注视着舞子，“婶婶，你不生气？”</p><p>“我为什么要生气呀？”</p><p>“你婶婶别提多高兴了，她一直盼望着能当上猫外婆。可惜小百合不喜欢宠物店介绍的那些公猫。”旬治放下手里的扑克牌，站起身拎了两张椅子过来，“往后你的煤球就是我们家的小女婿啦。”</p><p>须贺往右侧挪了挪，给二人空出位置，他冲流川扬了扬眉，笑侃道：“怎么，真的吓到了？以为伯母会责备你？看来我的演技不错嘛。你这个笨蛋小鬼。”</p><p>流川意识到受骗了，低声骂了句“混账”，果断选择靠近旬治的那张椅子坐了下来。</p><p>“你这家伙有够无聊的。”仙道挨着流川入座，斜了须贺一眼。</p><p>“你们又不是第一天认识须贺诚，他不就是这样的嘛。”浅谷将一碟奶黄色的淡雪羹递给流川，“尝尝我奶奶做得和果子，味道还不错。”</p><p>“谢了。”流川伸手接过，他看向舞子，问道，“煤球呢？”</p><p>“陪着小百合呢。怪我太粗心了，今晚才发现小百合怀了小猫崽。”舞子笑眯眯地说，“前阵子我还在纳闷，煤球干嘛每天寸步不离地跟着小百合，有好吃的全都让小百合先吃。原来是这么一回事。”</p><p>“幸好煤球大爷不是没有良心的渣猫，否则小百合就太惨了。”须贺突然冒出这么一句。</p><p>“是啊，猫尚且懂得体贴自己的伴侣。某位渣男却背着丈夫跟他的不知道第几任前男友在酒吧见面。”浅谷语气平淡地接道。</p><p>“都说了是偶遇，你不也在场吗？只不过点头打了个招呼，我怎么就成渣男了？”须贺高声抱怨，“而且刚才伯父伯母已经教育过我了，你又说一遍，难不成希望仙道和流川再批斗我一次？”</p><p>“明天陪我去武道馆练练我就原谅你。”</p><p>“少来，到时候你们祖孙三代轮番揍我，我哪里招架得住？”须贺想起浅谷的爷爷和父亲就害怕，连忙摆手表示拒绝，“大不了回家面壁思过。”</p><p>“你们两个啊……”舞子笑着摇了摇头，她心里清楚须贺与浅谷的相处之道向来如此，总是给人一种互相嫌弃的感觉。</p><p>“流川哥，一起打牌吗？”蝉羽劝都懒得劝他们，反正过不了多久肯定和好。</p><p>“不会。”流川对棋牌类游戏没什么兴趣，所以懒得花心思研究。</p><p>“发牌吧，玩几局我和流川要回家了。”</p><p>“这么早回去干嘛呀？”须贺迅速地整理好桌面上的扑克牌。</p><p>“写作业。”流川一边吃着淡雪羹一边回答。</p><p>“啊？写作业？”须贺嫌弃地瞅了流川几眼，“你不是吧？大学生写什么作业？”</p><p>“没有念过大学的蠢货知道个屁嘞。”浅谷冷不丁地说。</p><p>“处处跟我作对，请问你想造反吗？”须贺咬牙切齿。</p><p>“少啰嗦，赶紧发牌。”浅谷丝毫不畏惧他的警告，嚣张地拍了拍桌子催促。</p><p>“是啊是啊，赶紧发牌。须贺大哥，你的废话越来越多了。”蝉羽提高了嗓门跟着起哄。</p><p>须贺认命了，他长叹了一口气，手法娴熟地给在座诸位发牌。</p><p>流川看了会儿觉得没意思，离开座位去右面的小房间里找煤球，他按亮了墙上的壁灯。</p><p>小百合睡着了，它的腹部微微隆起，里面孕育着它与煤球的后代。</p><p>煤球卧在猫窝边，像是守护着小百合似的，它抬起头见到流川，眼神倏地一亮。</p><p>流川放轻脚步靠近煤球，蹲下身摸了摸它的脑袋。</p><p>煤球站了起来，精神抖擞地绕着流川跑了一圈，然后“喵呜喵呜”叫了几声。</p><p>流川依旧记得住在出租屋的那段日子，当时自己和煤球是一样的，在东京流浪无家可归。如今煤球即将成为父亲，他忽然感觉有点儿不可思议。</p><p>煤球的改变其实不算太大，尽管它懂得了如何与人相处，但身上那股野性并没有消失，仍然是那只立在高墙之上威风凛凛的流浪猫头领。</p><p>流川索性盘腿坐在地上，伸手把煤球抱了起来，像从前一样抚摸它的背脊。</p><p>打完几副牌，仙道推开房门叫流川回家，看见他搂着煤球睡着了。</p><p>室内昏暗的灯光打在流川毫无防备的睡脸上，平添了几分温柔，样子实在动人。</p><p>须贺瞥见仙道一动不动地站在房门口，吆喝道：“仙道彰，什么情况，你看到鬼啦？”</p><p>仙道意识到自己再一次被流川迷住了，他没有搭腔，无奈地轻笑了一声。</p><p> </p><p>十月底，鹤田的一个侄子接替了流川的工作。</p><p>离职当晚，流川邀请鹤田夫妇及同事在附近一家日式餐馆里吃了顿饭。</p><p>仙道跟着一起去了，饭局在十一点左右结束，他付了账，然后把喝醉的流川扛回家。</p><p>翌日，流川迷迷糊糊醒来，身后那处的异样使他一下子睁开了眼睛。</p><p>“昨晚你真是热情。”仙道低哑的声音在他耳边响起。</p><p>流川隐约想起一些零碎的片段，他不好意思回头看仙道，稍微动了一下：“喂，你先出去。”</p><p>“嗯？”仙道装作听不明白，就着这个姿势搂紧流川一边咬着他的脖颈一边挺腰。</p><p>流川被仙道顶得忍不住轻哼起来，眼角慢慢地红了，他把脸埋进枕头里，以致压抑的呻吟听起来像是痛苦的呜咽。</p><p>清晨做这种事，身体的感官有些迟钝，如同坠入了动荡旖旎的情梦中，浮浮沉沉不太真实。</p><p>餍足后，仙道抱着流川去浴室里泡了个热水澡。流川借着酒劲和仙道几乎折腾了一宿，刚刚又来了一次，这会儿累得不行，连开口说话的力气都没有了，他洗完澡回到浴室倒头呼呼大睡。</p><p>对于仙道而言，昨夜算是意外的收获吧。之前流川喝多了从来不吵不闹，这次不知道怎么了，居然变得非常主动。他引以为傲的自制力在流川面前形同虚设，压根儿把持不住，就像上了瘾似的深陷其中欲罢不能。</p><p>流川这一觉睡到下午三点，他感到浑身酸痛，在床上躺了一会儿才起来走出卧室。</p><p>“流川哥，你可真能睡。我等了你两个多小时诶。”今天周末，蝉羽写完作业带着煤球回家探亲。</p><p>“小蝉羽给你买了栗子蛋糕，你先吃点垫垫胃，我帮你叫外卖。”仙道抱着煤球坐在沙发上。</p><p>“深秋时分，你们家还有这么多咬人的虫子吗？”蝉羽加强了语调，似笑非笑地盯着流川的脖子。</p><p>“……我去洗漱。”流川反应过来，连忙钻进盥洗室收拾，他搞不懂为什么仙道总是喜欢在自己身上留下痕迹。</p><p>“哥，你们得节制一点，我怎么感觉每次都比漫画书上画得更激烈啊？”蝉羽舀了一勺栗子蛋糕上的奶油塞进嘴里。</p><p>“你还在看那些少儿不宜的漫画书？”</p><p>“拜托，我这句话的重点是漫画书吗？”蝉羽咽下甜腻的奶油，撇了下嘴，“转移话题你果然是老手。”</p><p>“大人的事小孩子少管。”仙道淡然地看了蝉羽一眼，捞过手机给流川订外卖。</p><p>“不管就不管。”蝉羽踢掉拖鞋，盘腿坐在了沙发上，她捧过茶几上的蛋糕，大口大口地吃了起来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0116"><h2>116. Chapter 116</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>116</p><p> </p><p>仙道在中央区的商业街上给崇原物色了一间正在出售的店面。这家店本来就是意式餐厅，半阳光房设计，二楼有露台，内外部装修基本不需要怎么变动。店主姓藤江，是仙道的大学同学。其实店里的生意相当不错，时下许多年轻人都比较喜欢在这种充满异域风情的餐厅里约会，不过藤江和他的家人下个月将移民到澳洲定居，所以无法再亲自经营。</p><p>崇原看完感到满意，且不需要大费周章地重新设计拆建，遂当天就敲定下来，由仙道全额支付了收购相关的费用。</p><p>这阵子餐厅暂停营业，店里没有员工，藤江只能请仙道、崇原到隔壁的咖啡厅里喝点东西。</p><p>自大学毕业以后，藤江跟仙道没再碰过面，两人叙了会儿旧，谈及了一些学生时代的往事。</p><p>藤江无意中看见仙道无名指上的戒指，惊讶地询问：“咦？你结婚了吗？”</p><p>“对啊。”仙道端起咖啡，微笑着抿了一口。</p><p>“要是当年那些喜欢你的女学生知道她们的梦中情人被抢走了，估计还会感到失落吧？以前我们都觉得你眼光太高，就连文学系公认的系花主动向你告白你也毫不犹豫地拒绝了。能成为你妻子的人，想必你真的非常喜欢她吧。”</p><p>“他们是政治婚姻，我爸安排的，两人毫无感情可言。”崇原漫不经心地接道。</p><p>“啊？”藤江顿时傻眼了。</p><p>“哥，你在胡说什么呀？”</p><p>“总不能告诉你的同学，你老婆是个男人吧？”</p><p>“男人？”藤江不禁瞠目而视，好半天才憋出一句话，“我总算明白为什么像蔷薇一样清秀好看的女孩子也无法打动你的心，原来是因为她的性别不符合你的择偶条件。呃……抱歉，我只是感到有点意外。”</p><p>“其实你说得没错，我真的非常喜欢他。”一想到流川，仙道的眼神不自觉变得温柔起来。</p><p>这时，藤江的未婚妻打电话过来，叫藤江去某商厦门口接她回家。</p><p>“仙道，崇原哥，我得先告辞了。我家那位有点儿任性，让她久等的话我就惨了。”藤江说着从座椅上站起身来，“实在不好意思啊，下次请你们吃饭。如果有什么事我们电话联络。”</p><p>“好，请慢走。”</p><p>藤江露出歉意的笑容，拿过桌子上的车钥匙匆匆离开了。</p><p>“哥，餐厅店面我帮你搞定了，往后请你自食其力可以吗？你和蝉羽再这么压榨我，我可能要宣告破产了。我家里还有个小的要养啊，他大学都还没念完呢。”</p><p>“你希望我留在东京有你的目的，为了得到对你有利的结果肯定需要付出。我的身价很高的，曾经有人出十几家酒庄让我待在米兰享福我都没答应，你这点钱算什么呀？”崇原偏过脸看着仙道，挑衅似的扬了扬眉，“一栋别墅一间餐厅，换你几十年自由身，你觉得亏吗？”</p><p>“这么说，你愿意接管松海会的生意了？”</p><p>“昨晚琴音同意当我的合伙人了，我得尽心经营餐厅。顺带帮老头子一把也不是不可以。”崇原尝了口甜品，“唔，这家店的覆盆子蛋糕挺好吃的。”</p><p>“是吗。”仙道搁下咖啡杯，朝站在不远处的服务生抬手示意。</p><p>服务生带着职业性的笑容快步走过来：“先生你好，请问有什么需要吗？”</p><p>“麻烦帮我打包一份覆盆子蛋糕，谢谢。”</p><p>“好的，请您稍等。”</p><p>“带给小枫的？”崇原其实和仙道一样，不怎么喜欢甜食，吃了两口就觉得腻了。</p><p>“嗯。他们球队下午的训练快结束了，我去学校接他，你呢？”</p><p>“我就在这里坐会儿吧，跟琴音短信商量一下餐厅的名字和内部需要改动的地方。”崇原换了个更为舒适的坐姿，从左侧透明的玻璃墙望出去，秋阳在人行道旁一溜排法国梧桐树的枝叶间闪烁着。他的心情难得像此刻这般放松，或许是觉得在追求琴音的道路上往前迈了一步吧。毕竟对他来说，琴音的首肯等同于给了自己一个接近她的机会。两人之间原本就存有深厚的感情基础，尽管诸事变迁也无法更改这一点，假使他们相处次数能变多，琴音迟早可以卸下她的心防。</p><p>想到这里，崇原的眼里闪露出明显的笑意。</p><p>没过一会儿，服务生送来装在纸盒里的覆盆子蛋糕，还附赠了一小杯拿铁。</p><p>“哥，那我先走了。”仙道起身离开座位，穿上西装外套，一边整理袖口一边对崇原说。</p><p> </p><p>仙道走后不到二十分钟，一个戴墨镜的年轻女人挽着佐之助的手臂走进这家咖啡店。</p><p>崇原眯了下眼睛，他断定私家侦探在机场拍到跟佐之助共赴欧洲的就是这个女人。</p><p>佐之助刚好也看到崇原，他停止了与女人的交谈，迈步朝崇原所在的座位走去。</p><p>“舅父。”崇原坐着没动，抬头看着佐之助笑了笑，“这么巧？”</p><p>“你是仙道崇原吧？”年轻女人摘下墨镜，拽着佐之助入座，“认不出我了吗？”</p><p>“抱歉，我们之前见过？”</p><p>“看来你已经不记得我了。”年轻女人失望地说，“我叫海野唯，我们国中和高中是一所学校的。”</p><p>“小唯，喝什么？”佐之助开口问道。</p><p>“都可以。”海野再度亲昵地挽上佐之助的手臂，“亲爱的，没想到你是崇原的舅舅。”</p><p>“舅父你有续弦的打算？”崇原想起这个海野唯是谁了。国中三年级的第二学期，海野唯断断续续给自己写过几十封情书，屡次遭到拒绝后，大概不甘心吧，竟迁怒到了琴音的身上。她花钱找了几个社会青年要敲断琴音的手指。当时流川家还没有出事，琴音在准备重要的钢琴比赛，被社会青年围堵在放学路上，要是他晚到一步，琴音的手恐怕就废了。正因为如此，他才对海野唯有点印象。</p><p>“我们是真心相爱的。”海野抢着回答。</p><p>崇原没再说什么，海野唯曾经差点毁了琴音，他对这个狠毒的女人自然充满了嫌恶之情。</p><p>“亲爱的，你会跟我结婚的，对吧？”海野转头看着佐之助。</p><p>“以后再说。”佐之助敷衍地说了一句，他把话题引向崇原，“回东京很长时间了吧？”</p><p>“嗯。一直没有到府上拜访你，恕我失礼。”</p><p>“前段时间我们在欧洲度假呢，要是你去我们家也是白跑一趟。”海野的言辞略显刻意，她强调了“我们家”，意味不明地注视着坐在对面的崇原。</p><p>“舅父，请问舅母的遗物还在你们家吗？”崇原懒得搭理海野。</p><p>“怎么了？”佐之助反问道。</p><p>“长南想拿回他母亲的东西，但不知道怎么向你开口。”</p><p>“他母亲？”佐之助冷哼了一声。</p><p>“尽管舅母并非长南的生母，可相处二十余年，总是有感情的。”崇原想以收拾富美的遗物为借口，进入佐之助的邸宅，找机会偷出书房保险箱里的摄录机，看看里面到底储存了什么重要影像会令富美弥留之际还写下开启保险箱的密码。</p><p>佐之助一想到长南是仓田静和一个烂赌鬼的儿子，自己受骗这么多年，神情森冷下来，他直起身叫来服务生，点了两杯咖啡和一份甜品，过了片刻回答：“等我忙完，我让佣人把富美房里所有的东西都搬到室外，你们自己过来拿，不要的就烧了。”</p><p>“嗯，好。”崇原不想佐之助起疑心，只好先答应下来。</p><p>“崇原，你跟流川琴音还有联系吗？”海野忽然冒出这么一句。</p><p>“你想说什么？”崇原眸色一沉。</p><p>“我前几年在某家法式餐厅里遇到过流川琴音，她跟别的男人结婚了。”海野的笑容中暗藏着嘲讽，“流川琴音太没良心了。你对她那么好，好到令人眼红，她却……”</p><p>“我和琴音的事与你无关。”崇原毫不客气地打断了她的话。</p><p>“瞧你说的，叫人多寒心啊……”</p><p>“舅父，我约了须贺打桌球，时间差不多了，我该走了。”崇原担心自己会忍不住动手揍女人，拿着外套站起身来，“改天再登门拜访。”</p><p>“你……”海野似乎还想说什么。</p><p>崇原冷冷地睨了她一眼，头也不回地走了。</p><p>海野下意识地扭头望着崇原挺拔的背影，她轻轻地咬了下嘴唇，表情既委屈又沮丧。</p><p>“海野唯，我明确地告诉过你，我把你从红灯区里带出来是因为你长得很像一个人。”佐之助抬手捏住海野的下颔，迫使她转过脸来，“你要什么我都能给你。但倘若你敢背叛我，我会让你生不如死。”</p><p>海野正对上佐之助愠怒的眼神，吓得嗓音都发颤了：“江桥先生，我、我永远不会背叛您。”她比佐之助小了二十岁，跟了一个和父亲差不多年纪的男人，一方面是为了钱，另一方面她受够了那些在床上玩尽各种花样把她折腾得遍体鳞伤的客人。如今这种安稳奢靡的生活她不想失去。</p><p>“真的，我永远不会背叛您。”海野重复了一遍。</p><p>佐之助怔怔地松开了手，就在刚刚那个瞬间，他恍如看到仓田静的面容和海野唯的脸重叠在了一起，以至于他感到失神。</p><p>海野实在难以理解佐之助阴晴不定的性格，她也不清楚自己长得究竟像谁，一时无言，默默地坐着不吭声了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0117"><h2>117. Chapter 117</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>117</p><p> </p><p>之后持续下了一周的雨，到礼拜六这天才总算放晴，东京明显开始降温了。</p><p>下午两点多，琴音在千春的协助下坐到了轮椅上，她想去室外透透气。</p><p>“您的气色看起来一天比一天好啦。”千春推着轮椅边走边说。</p><p>“托您的福。”琴音展开一条薄毯盖在腿上，她隐约闻到一阵山茶花的香味，抬眼望去，果然是不远处的那片白山茶开花了。花朵上还挂着未干的雨水，太阳一照，花朵像是会发光似的，在墨绿色的叶片间闪闪烁烁，好看极了。</p><p>“琴音小姐，今天我要向您辞行了。”</p><p>“啊？”琴音愣了愣，扭头仰望着她，“辞行？”</p><p>“嗯，明早我女儿来东京接我回家。往后不能留在您身边了。”</p><p>“我有点舍不得您。”</p><p>“我也舍不得您啊。与您在世间相遇是我的荣幸。”千春露出慈祥的笑容，“不过，漂泊的人总是要回家的，请您见谅。”</p><p>琴音沉默了片刻，问道：“等我身体好了能去府上拜访您吗？”</p><p>“当然，欢迎之至。”千春不住地点头，“我早就邀请过枫少爷了。到时候你们四个人可以一起来。我在仙道本宅待了这么多年，看着我们家两位少爷长大成人，如今他们各自都有了归宿，我感到非常高兴。”</p><p>“婆婆，我想您误会了。”琴音连忙解释，“我和崇原不是您想象中的那种关系。”</p><p>“大少爷喜欢您，而您同样也喜欢他。我不会看走眼的。”千春用肯定的语气说。</p><p>琴音听了千春的这句话，脑海里忽然浮现出崇原少年时意气风发的模样，她默默地垂下了眼睛。</p><p>“您是迈不过心里那道坎，所以才故意疏远大少爷吗？”千春问道。</p><p>“也许的确是这样的。”不知怎的，一股莫名的难受向琴音袭来。她认定自己足够坚强，断然不会因往事而产生过多的负面情绪，可事实上琴音经常在半夜惊醒，仿若有一种不可名状的苦闷感潜伏在她的心头，压得她几乎透不过气来。</p><p>“我理解您。受到创伤后短时间内无法复原很正常。但您没必要独自硬撑呀。”千春停下脚步，绕过轮椅在行路旁的休息椅上坐了下来，她神情温柔地注视着琴音，“心房里堆积了太多无用的杂物，若是不及时清理出去只会越来越拥堵。我活到这把岁数了，清楚想要完全释怀发生过的一切并不容易，不过终究要尝试一下才能知道会有怎样的后续。琴音小姐，您可千万别嫌我啰嗦。我这一走，我们见面的机会恐怕就很少了。我只是有点儿放心不下您。”</p><p>“怎么会呢？我明白您是出于一番好意。”</p><p>“希望我们下次见面的时候，您已经彻底打开心结了。”千春陪伴了琴音数月，有时候也住在病房里陪夜，自然知道琴音屡屡不能安稳地一觉睡到天亮这件事，因此这位善良的老人在临走之际推心置腹地规劝她几句。</p><p>千春坐了会儿就起身告辞了，她在东京结识的几位老朋友为她准备了践行宴。</p><p>琴音仍然坐在山茶花附近，失神地望着纯白无暇的花朵。</p><p>骤然响起的手机提示音拉回了琴音的思绪，她从外套口袋里拿出手机一看，是流川申请视频通话。</p><p>琴音点了确定，对着手机屏幕里的流川露出笑容。</p><p>“姐，待会儿我要去你那里，你想吃什么，我带过来。”</p><p>“帮我买份巧克力芝士蛋糕吧。我好久没碰甜食了。”</p><p>“嗯。”流川点了点头。</p><p>琴音看见仙道从旁边凑过来，在流川的脸上亲了一口。流川说了句“干嘛”，扭头踹了他一脚。</p><p>“啊，你在跟姐视频吗？”仙道瞥见了屏幕中的影像。</p><p>流川摸了下被仙道亲过的地方，斜了他一眼以示警告，然后拿着手机走开了。</p><p>“你们在干嘛呀？”琴音笑着问道。</p><p>“当苦力。”流川说着更换了摄像头的模式，将周围的环境拍给琴音看，“二楼露台上的花都换成了紫色桔梗。”</p><p>琴音跟着流川那边手机移动的方向，看到了崇原的身影，他站在阳光下正在把木桌上的桔梗花整理成束。</p><p>蓦地，琴音想起自己曾经一遍又一遍拨打着崇原变成空号的电话号码寻找这个人。当时她的心里害怕极了，总觉得可能永远见不到崇原了，就像国小、国中那些不联系的同学一样，彻底消失在彼此的生命中。后来，她不再拨打崇原的号码，也不再频频怀念过去。怎么会放弃呢？大概是渐渐死心了吧。即便在东京都有可能错肩而过，更何况他们隔着千山万水。</p><p>“怎么了？你不喜欢？”流川换回了前置摄像头，看到琴音怔愣的表情，低声询问了一声。</p><p>“喜欢的。布置得真漂亮。”琴音勉力笑了笑，把心里翻涌着的酸楚压了下去。</p><p>“那我先去帮忙，回见。”</p><p>“嗯，回见。”琴音说完挂断了视频，她抬起头望着湛蓝色的天空，眼中似有泪光。</p><p> </p><p>餐厅正式更名为“桔梗”。崇原花了一周时间，拉着仙道和流川一起置换了不少物件，包括桌椅、餐具、墙上的油画等等。他还从德国预定了一架价格不菲的钢琴，准备摆放在一楼的大厅中央。餐厅里随处可见紫色的洋桔梗或者桔梗花的标记，可以说完全依照琴音的个人喜好整改了内部格局。</p><p>这天下午，琴音正在病房的落地窗边看书。</p><p>“怎么就你一个人？”崇原抱着花束走进来。</p><p>“弥生小姐刚刚离开，她去开会了。”琴音合上手里的书，把轮椅转了个方向面对着崇原。</p><p>崇原忽然怔住了，他蹙了下眉，放下花束快步上前，盯着琴音脖子上的那根项链。</p><p>“我拜托小枫帮我拿到首饰店里修好了。”琴音摸了下淡蓝色的泪滴状吊坠。</p><p>“你……”崇原一时语塞，不知道该说什么才好。</p><p>“我想了好几天，但我这么说可能有些自私……”琴音抿了下嘴角，“崇原，你……你能等等我吗？”</p><p>“啊？我不太明白。”</p><p>“等我从轮椅上站起来。”琴音深吸了一口气，像是鼓足了勇气似的，她目光坚定地注视着崇原，“然后走向你。你愿意再等等我吗？”</p><p>崇原愣了一小会儿，随即明白琴音这句话的意思，他的心兀地漏跳了一拍。</p><p>琴音不再言语，微微地转过脸去，仿佛在担心遭到崇原的拒绝。</p><p>“当然。我当然愿意啊。”</p><p>“谢谢。”琴音重新把视线投向崇原，她墨色的眼瞳里闪露出好看的光亮。</p><p>“不过你知道我这个人一向没什么耐性，你得给我点鼓励让我安下心等你。”</p><p>“什么鼓励？”</p><p>崇原俯下身，轻轻地拥抱住了琴音，他低声说道：“抱歉，那天我不应该把你一个人扔在镰仓的。雪地里很冷吧？我不知道你有没有等我回头，我就那样一走了之。后来还自己去了国外没再管过你。真的很抱歉，让你久等了。”</p><p>琴音纹丝不动地任由崇原拥抱着，不一会儿她哭了起来，语无伦次地说：“……当年我跟你大吵了一架，不是你的错，是我让你滚的……我怎么能对你说这种话呢？我想你肯定生气了，所以才一直没有联系我……我光顾着自己难受，没有看好小枫，他差点被叔叔虐打致死，我们逃回东京，他的状态特别差，我也不知道该怎么办呀，没人告诉我应该怎么办……你打给我的最后一通电话是向我告别。我以为你只是去国外散散心。不料我们就这样分开了……我觉得我快扛不住了，我打不通你的电话，一开始是关机，过了一段时间变成了空号。我不知道你在哪里，我找不到你……”</p><p>“找到了，我在这里。以后哪都不去了。”崇原听着琴音的哭诉，心口顿时一紧。他偷渡到意大利后没多久就换了国外的号码。原先的号码大概欠费太久自动注销了。</p><p>“对不起……我没有一直等着你。”琴音把泪潸潸的脸埋在了崇原的肩膀上，哭得一抽一抽的，“……有一天我一觉睡醒，发现自己怎么都想不起来你长什么样子了，我也背不出你弃用的那个电话号码了……对不起，我觉得我并没有资格要求你等我。但我不想再失去你一次……”</p><p>“感情本来就应该自私一点。”崇原轻轻地拍着琴音的后背，“我现在正在追求你，我等着你有什么不对的？”</p><p>琴音习惯了充当保护者的角色，自十七八岁起，大风大雨都不闪不避地挡在流川面前。她很久很久没有像现在这样被人小心地搂在怀里了。她哭得说不出来话来，眼泪一直流个不停。</p><p>“好点了吗？”崇原松开了琴音一会儿，稍微拉开两人的距离。</p><p>“抱歉，我失态了。”琴音哽咽着说。</p><p>“失态？没这回事。你这丫头怎么哭起来也这么好看啊？”崇原温存地拭去她脸上的泪水，“我们都做错了事情，无意中互相抛弃了对方。我已经原谅你了，你肯原谅我吗？”</p><p>“……嗯。”琴音竭力忍住哭泣，她抽噎了一下点了点头。</p><p>“仙道崇原，你在欺负我姐？”流川的声音从病房门口传来，他边走边说，“想挨揍？”</p><p>“嗬，胆子真大，敢直呼我全名？我看想挨揍的人是你吧？”崇原直起身看着流川。</p><p>“哥，你要揍谁？”仙道紧跟着出现了。</p><p>“你们两个不用每天都形影不离吧？”崇原斜了他一眼，在旁边的沙发上坐了下来。</p><p>“为什么哭？”流川看着琴音。</p><p>“我……”琴音欲言又止，脸上飞起一片红潮，她赶紧低下头。</p><p>“打扰了。”复健科的护士小姐及时替琴音解了围，“琴音小姐，您今天复健治疗的时间到了。”</p><p>“来了。”琴音双手转动轮椅，朝护士小姐而去。</p><p>“最近降温了，您得注意保暖，尤其是腿脚不要受凉。”护士小姐推着琴音离开了。</p><p>“发生了什么事？”流川面色不善地盯着崇原。</p><p>“你很快就要改口叫我姐夫了！”崇原突然跳了起来，勾住流川的脖子在他脸颊上重重地亲了一口，“好孩子，你去首饰店帮你姐修好了我送她的项链，同时修好了我们的感情。”</p><p>仙道眉梢一跳，寒着脸把流川拽了回来，他真想动手教训自己得意忘形的大哥。搞什么啊？</p><p>“你找死。”流川用袖子狠狠地擦了擦脸，他比仙道可冲动多了，毫不犹豫地一拳把崇原直接抡倒在沙发上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0118"><h2>118. Chapter 118</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>118</p><p> </p><p>十一月二十日，“桔梗”正式开始运营。松海会剩下的几位管理者及垣悟的朋友听闻崇原是这家店的老板，纷纷或亲自或派手下送来鲜花花篮表示祝贺，碍于基本礼数，崇原不可能不招待他们，以致餐厅今天无法对外做生意，他只能临时修改重印了宣传单，将优惠酬宾活动顺延至次日。</p><p>一直到晚上九点左右，登门道贺的人才陆续离开，餐厅内杯盘狼藉，侍者们正在忙着收拾。</p><p>崇原忙得够呛，一整天保持着微笑，脸部肌肉都快僵硬了。他本以为按垣悟从前专制易怒的性情必然交不到什么朋友，加上松海会如今在东京的势力日渐衰弱，肯定不会再像鼎盛时期似的，被各路人马讨好巴结。不料还有这么多人卖垣悟的面子，甚至连警视厅的某位高级警官也让花店送了蝴蝶兰过来。</p><p>仙道和流川七点一刻离开餐厅，驱车去相田私人医院接琴音到餐厅吃晚饭。</p><p>弥生恰巧下班后在病房里跟琴音聊天，她佯怒斜了仙道一眼，以不悦的语气说：“崇原这家伙真不够意思，餐厅开张居然没有邀请我。”</p><p>“是小彦一说你最近工作比较忙，不用叫你的。”</p><p>“那个混账小子的话你们也信？”弥生轻哼了一声，转而望向琴音，“需要我替你化个妆吗？”</p><p>“好啊，麻烦你啦。”</p><p>“对了，琴音姐，我哥有份礼物让我带给你。”仙道从西装口袋里摸出一个深蓝色的盒子，走上前交给琴音。</p><p>琴音接过盒子打开一看，里面放着一条铂金项链，吊坠是一朵精致的小桔梗花。</p><p>“唉，看来仙道家的两个儿子都被你们流川家给俘获了。”弥生从旁边的袋里里拿出装得鼓鼓的化妆包。</p><p>琴音笑了笑，她摘下脖子上的银链，抬起头望向流川，“小枫，麻烦你帮我把新的项链戴上，可以吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”流川弯身拎起盒子里的项链，走到琴音身后给她戴上了。</p><p>琴音自打重新对崇原敞开心扉后，便不再被过往的伤痛困扰了。沉积在岁月底部以为被遗忘的爱，正在一点一点破土而出，生根发芽。她垂下头看着手中银链上的吊坠，这颗泪滴留存了十几年，终于绽放成花。</p><p>“喂喂，待会儿我能跟你们一起去吗？”弥生手法娴熟地在琴音脸上抹匀粉底液。</p><p>“好啊。”仙道拉着流川坐在了旁边的沙发上。</p><p>等了近一个小时，流川险些靠着仙道睡着了，他不明白她们两个为什么化妆要化这么久。</p><p>“耐心点。”仙道搂过流川，压低嗓音在他耳边说了一句。</p><p>“喔。”流川揉了揉干涩的眼睛。</p><p>仙道继续在平板电脑上浏览新闻，各大信息平台都发布了“蝴蝶夫人”相关的案件。最近一个月内，据不完全统计，有十余人因服用这种致幻剂而坠楼身亡，其中六人平均年龄只有十五岁。虽然警视厅成立了重案组，且加派警力在夜场密集的区域巡逻、临检，但收效甚微，仅抓到几名最底层的兜售者。而之前伏法被判处终生监禁的佐藤淳平，上周深夜在狱中自己把牙刷柄刺进了胸腔，失血过多抢救无效死了。这样一来，东京唯一跟“蝴蝶夫人”有直接关系的线索彻底断了。</p><p>另外，有小道消息爆出，警视厅内部存在害群之马，私下收受利益，秘密通风报信，才会导致重案粗几次收到可靠线报却依然扑了个空。</p><p>“好了，我们走吧。”弥生大功告成，她给自己补了点口红，利索地把化妆品和化妆工具收拾好装进化妆包。</p><p>四人于十点抵达餐厅。仙道把车停进停车位，绕到后备箱取出折叠轮椅。</p><p>流川弯身打算将琴音抱到轮椅上，不过被琴音拒绝了。</p><p>琴音慢慢地挪到车门边，双手抓住流川的手臂，借着他的力勉强站了起来。</p><p>流川有些惊讶，又有些高兴，小心翼翼地搀扶着琴音，生怕她会跌倒。</p><p>弥生从另一边车门下了车，她见流川的表情似乎颇为担心，笑着说：“流川，你别紧张。这种程度的站立对你姐来说完全能够承受。她下肢活动能力的复原速度比我预期中快多了。”</p><p>琴音自然希望能早点走到崇原身边，不是负累，亦无需他过多地照看，以相对平等的状态一起生活。所以这阵子她主动要求增加复健时间，尽管过程极为辛苦，但成果显著。</p><p>说起来，琴音骨子里那股不服输的韧劲和流川是差不多的。</p><p>餐厅已经打烊，店里的几位主厨全下班回家了。崇原拽着流川去厨房给大家准备宵夜。</p><p>“今天真是累死我了。”须贺靠坐在椅子上，一只手搭着浅谷的肩膀。</p><p>“我到现在只吃了一小块芝士蛋糕。”彦一趴在桌上有气无力地说。</p><p>仙道起身倒了杯热水递给琴音。</p><p>“偏心！”弥生拍了拍桌子，“琴音是你姐，我就不是啦？”</p><p>“是是是。”仙道赶紧拿了个杯子给她也倒了一杯。</p><p>“弥生姐，你不是明恋仙道彰吗？怎么变姐姐了？”须贺看向弥生。</p><p>“因为她终于认清自己的年龄了。”彦一紧跟着说，“我姐比仙道哥大了整整十岁。”</p><p>“这有什么？仙道不也比流川大了六岁嘛。弥生姐，你还是有希望的。”须贺以调侃的语气说。</p><p>“须贺大哥，你瞧瞧我姐眼角的皱纹……哎呦！姐，你怎么能用叉子砸我？”彦一直起身，震惊地盯着弥生，“太过分了吧！万一戳到我眼睛怎么办？你准备谋杀我吗？”</p><p>“流川枫和琴音同样是姐弟，他怎么从来不贬低自己的亲姐姐？”弥生回以恼怒的眼神。</p><p>“因为琴音姐没有可贬低的地方呀。她长得这么漂亮，性格又温柔。”彦一据理力争。</p><p>“我劝你今晚最好记得锁门，要不然我半夜肯定拿枕头捂死你。”弥生沉着脸警告他。</p><p>琴音环顾四周，目光停在了大厅中央的钢琴上，她看了一会儿，转过身询问仙道：“上次崇原给我看的那些餐厅照片里都没有那架钢琴，新买的？”</p><p>“嗯。我哥订购的，昨晚刚送到。要过去看看吗？”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>仙道起身握住轮椅的手推把，将琴音推到钢琴旁边。</p><p>“我国中的时候做梦都想拥有一架这个牌子的钢琴，不过价格实在太贵了。崇原就说将来他挣了钱一定买给我。”琴音伸手按下了一个钢琴键，“他还记得这个承诺，可惜我早就放弃了钢琴。”</p><p>“你是为了照顾流川……”</p><p>“不是这样的。”琴音明确地否决了仙道的说法，她又按了一个琴键，“要说前几年我的确没有精力放在钢琴上面，但是后来我和小枫的生活渐渐步入正轨，我有了一定的积蓄，要是我还想弹琴，怎么可能抽不出时间练习呢？小枫根本不必为此感到内疚。”</p><p>“那你放弃的原因是？”</p><p>“我的钢琴启蒙老师是我妈。她念书那会儿拿过很多奖呢。在我跟着千樱子老师系统性地学习钢琴之前，所有的基础知识都是我妈教我的。”琴音单手弹了一小段轻快的旋律，“当年我初到镰仓，一听到钢琴曲就想我爸妈想到嚎啕大哭。我是真的没法弹了，每一个音符都像尖锐的利器从我心里划过。自己特别喜欢的事最后剩下无尽的痛苦，怎么还能坚持得下去呢？”</p><p>“抱歉，我不应该追问的。”仙道按住琴音的肩膀拍了一拍以示安抚。</p><p>“没关系。你看，我现在痊愈了。”琴音把另一只手也放到了钢琴上，凭着记忆，不算太流利地弹起了与崇原在千樱子家中初见那天的练习曲。</p><p>崇原和流川端着夜宵出来，两人停下脚步，循着钢琴的声音望向大厅中央。</p><p>弥生给琴音化得妆容相当符合她的气质，在灯光的照耀下，十分夺人眼球。</p><p>流川皱了下眉，恍若看到了从前的琴音。那时候爸爸妈妈陪着他在客厅里比赛拼图或者玩大富翁，他总喜欢耍赖，被爸爸按着挠痒痒，惊惶失措地向妈妈求救。姐姐则坐在钢琴前像是听不见家人的喧哗似的，一遍一遍不厌其烦地练习某一首曲子。这样的日子光回忆都是很美好的——然而只能回忆了。当大火吞噬了整栋住宅楼，他们家的钢琴、装在盒子里的拼图碎片、大富翁的地图和纸币，以及他们的父母，都消失在滚滚的浓烟之中——这样的日子，永永远远都不会再回来了。</p><p>崇原的心怦怦直跳，与琴音的往事在他脑海里迅速地翻飞着。</p><p>“喂，你们两个愣在那里干嘛？”须贺一贯以来都充当煞风景的角色，他的高声吆喝使得崇原和流川同时回神。</p><p>琴音也弹完了这首曲子，最后一个尾音落下，她的心里一瞬间空阔无比，以往那股令人难受到几欲作呕的痛感完全不复存在了。</p><p>“我真的好了……我和小枫以后会更好。”琴音的双手依然搁在琴键上，她说完长吁了一口气。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0119"><h2>119. Chapter 119</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>119</p><p> </p><p>冬季日短，五点多市街上已经掌灯。天空一片灰蒙蒙，不见晚霞。</p><p>须贺、浅谷和长南今天在仙道家吃饭，他们从餐馆里带了现成的料理，然后三个人近乎谄媚地一起哄着流川去厨房煮热汤。仙道打算帮忙，但是被须贺毫不留情地赶离灶台，他前几天出于好奇尝了尝仙道给流川准备的蔬菜汤，结果差点当场就吐了，那股无法用言语表达的怪味道使他留下了难以磨灭的阴影。对此，其他人都没有任何异议。</p><p>“你们怎么能排挤我呢？”仙道抱着手一脸无奈地靠在料理台边。</p><p>“你这叫身在福中不知福。”须贺在水池边粗鲁地刷洗蛤蜊。</p><p>“哥，我得啰嗦一句了，请你以后不要再偷偷给流川做什么爱心餐了，你是打算谋杀亲夫吧？拜托你放过我的救命恩人。”长南说着玩笑话，顺手抛了罐柠檬苏打水给仙道。</p><p>“我就不打击你了，免得你想不开。”浅谷很有义气地说。</p><p>“宝贝儿，他们……”</p><p>“出去。”流川正拿着刀在处理鱼肉，抬头望了仙道一眼。</p><p>“……哦。”仙道把告状的话咽了回去，转过身默默地走了。</p><p>“嗬，这小子什么时候变得这么听话了？”须贺扭头惊奇地看着仙道的背影。</p><p>“你也不看看我嫂子是谁……啊，对不起！我口误了，快把刀拿开！”长南吓了一跳，赶紧闪到浅谷身旁。</p><p>“白痴。”流川说完冷哼了一声。</p><p>仙道坐在客厅里一边喝着苏打水一边看城市新闻。</p><p>昨天夜里北海道下了场大雪。拍摄地札幌市俨然成了雪国，街道两侧、公园里、路旁的树木以及各大建筑的屋顶上全是厚厚的积雪。</p><p>仙道不由得想起了那晚在札幌的酒店里看到的星空，还拍下了照片发给流川，倘若在寂静的雪夜，星空肯定更加清澈明净吧。这么想着，仙道低头看了看戴在无名指上的婚戒。那会儿他刚认识流川不久，却像是预感到会与之共度余生似的，早早地就把这小鬼放进了心里。如今也算得上修成正果了。对此，他颇为得意，自己果然有先见之明。</p><p>饭后，大概七点多，崇原来了，最近他心情愉悦，暗藏在眼里的戾气消失了大半，与之前相比，整个人看起来越加明朗阳光了。</p><p>崇原把拎在手里的纸袋递给流川，顺便脱下外套扔在沙发上。</p><p>流川从纸袋里抽出一个鞋盒，他有些疑惑地看向崇原。</p><p>“下午我带着你姐去餐厅附近的那条商业街逛了一圈，她买给你的。”崇原解释道。</p><p>“我姐没来吗？”</p><p>“嗯，送她回医院休息了。”崇原说，“你男朋友呢？须贺他们走了？”</p><p>“在书房。”</p><p>“这几个混账家伙太不够意思了吧？居然让你一个人收拾餐桌。”</p><p>“今天轮到我做家务。”流川把鞋盒塞回纸袋里，放到一边。</p><p>“笨蛋，你可以耍赖嘛，像你小时候一样。你男朋友不敢说什么的。”崇原卷起袖子，和流川一起整理桌子，“下个学期打算去美国念书了？”</p><p>“不知道。我想等我姐完全康复了再决定。”流川捧起碗碟朝厨房走去。</p><p>“这有什么可担心的。我不是在东京嘛，肯定能照顾好你姐。”崇原跟着流川进了厨房，“小彰把他手里大部分的生意都移交给我了。有他陪同，我和你姐都很放心。”</p><p>“……仙道放弃了东京的一切？”流川这才后知后觉地意识到了这一点。</p><p>“不。你才是他的一切。”崇原拿了块洗碗布，清洗水池里的碗碟，“阿姨邀请你姐共同参与那部电影其余几首曲子的谱写。你姐答应了。她走回了以前的路重新开始。你也应该这样。”</p><p>流川沉默了一会儿，郑重地点了点头。</p><p>好不容易从幽暗阴森的峡谷里摸索出来，往后无论如何都要在明亮的路途上坚持前行。</p><p>做完家务，崇原走进书房时，仙道他们几个正站在书桌旁说话。</p><p>“哥。”仙道叫了他一声。</p><p>崇原瞥见摊放在桌面上的几十张照片，他随手翻了翻，忽然眉头一皱，从中拿起一张照片，照片上佐之助跟一个穿黑色西服的年轻人握着手。</p><p>“怎么了？”须贺问了一句。</p><p>“鬼面佛的心腹。”崇原指着照片上的年轻人说道，“鬼面佛是东南亚大毒枭之一。我在意大利见过他一次。看来舅父十有八九真的暗中在做毒品生意。”</p><p>自那天在咖啡馆后，崇原没再碰到过佐之助。佐之助说好整理完富美的遗物就联络他，但至今没有下文。原来是去会见鬼面佛的心腹了。</p><p>“昨天中午，江桥佐之助和照片上的这个年轻人在码头上了一艘私人游轮，暂时不知道他们去哪里了。”长南在照片堆里找了找，抽出一张对崇原说，“对了，跟他共赴欧洲的女人总算拍到了。”</p><p>“她长得有点像仓田静。”仙道依稀还能回想起仓田静的样子。</p><p>“是吗。难怪舅父会看上她，原来长得像旧情人。”崇原的语气里隐约透出一丝轻蔑的意味，“这个女人叫海野唯，前几天我们见过，是我的我同学。”</p><p>“真的吗？她搬进了江桥家的邸宅。正好江桥佐之助不在东京。你登门拜访，念在同学一场，她应该不会将你拒之门外的。”</p><p>“不去。海野唯从前给我写了不少情书，她对我有企图，我不愿意牺牲色相。”</p><p>“崇原大哥，我觉得我快魔怔了，每天都惦挂着那个摄录机。我妈在遗书写了保险柜的密码，相当于她的遗愿。难得有这样一个机会摆在眼前，你帮帮我吧。”长南故作可怜，“我以取走我妈遗物为借口跟你一起去。要是这个女人对你还没死心就更好了，她在你面前肯定放松警惕，我想办法溜进书房。”</p><p>“万一她占我便宜怎么办？”</p><p>“大哥，我说你一个大男人怕什么？”须贺忍不住开口。</p><p>他刚说完，流川不悦的声音从客厅传来：“你们吵死了。”</p><p>“这小孩什么情况？干嘛这么凶？”崇原往书房门外看了一眼。</p><p>“我估计他在背英语单词，背不出来发脾气了。”仙道走到门口，看到流川果然捧着本厚厚的英语辞典盘腿坐在沙发上。</p><p>“你们能不能小声点，打扰我学习了。”流川一脸严肃地说。</p><p>“抱歉。”仙道关上了书房门，他有点手痒，觉得小狐狸假正经的样子实在太欠揍了。</p><p> </p><p>翌日上午。崇原屈服于长南喋喋不休的哀求，同意去江桥家走一趟。他找仙道商量了对策，顺便叫上须贺。而浅谷和彦一则开了辆车停在江桥家附近。</p><p>崇原的造访出乎海野唯的意料，她感到非常惊喜，无视老佣人警告的眼神，将一行人领进了别墅。</p><p>仙道往窗外扫了一眼，几个穿着黑西装的配枪看守者虎视眈眈地站在那里。</p><p>须贺把凯撒也带过来了，让它坐在脚边。</p><p>要是只有长南，老佣人肯定直接下逐客令强行把人赶出去，但面对仙道家两位少爷、须贺家的长子，他不敢这么狂妄。</p><p>“舅父他不在家？”崇原看着海野。</p><p>“是啊。真不凑巧，他下周才回来。”海野吩咐女佣去厨房准备茶点。</p><p>“请问几位少爷有什么事吗？”老佣人开口问了一句。</p><p>“是这样的，长南打算把舅母生前的衣物带走。之前我碰到舅父，他说他会整理，但可能太忙所以忘记了吧，一直没有打电话给我。”崇原猜到这个老佣人是佐之助的眼线。</p><p>“不会打扰太久的。”长南站起身，准备前往二楼富美的房间。</p><p>老佣人抢先一步拦住了他的去路：“我得先打个电话给老爷。”</p><p>“仙道彰，如果我在你舅舅家杀了个仆人，你有几成把握保我不用入狱？”须贺抚摸着凯撒地脑袋。</p><p>“五成。”仙道以悠闲的语气回答。</p><p>“我再加五成。”崇原的唇角勾起一个弧度。</p><p>须贺“哦”了一声，从外套内侧摸出一把消音枪，把枪口对准了老佣人：“我想，江桥先生不至于为了你这条老看门狗跟家父反目成仇吧？要么赶紧让开，要么长南就踏着你的尸体上去整理伯母的遗物。”</p><p>海野嗤笑一声没有表态，她住到这里后，时时处处被这个老佣人监视着，早就看他不顺眼了。</p><p>“不让？”须贺稍微偏了偏枪口，毫不犹豫地扣动了扳机，子弹“咻”地一声贴着老佣人的肩膀擦过。</p><p>老佣人顿时吓得脸色煞白，捂着肩膀上的血痕连连后退，一句话都不敢说了。</p><p>“早就让你别多管闲事了，活该。”海野幸灾乐祸地嘲笑他。</p><p>老佣人战战兢兢地站在原地，他没有料到须贺说开枪就开枪，如果不是对方手下留情故意打偏，自己已经没命了。</p><p>“长南，待会儿你收拾完下来，让他检查一遍。”崇原叮嘱道，“万一丢了什么贵重东西可别赖到我们头上。”</p><p>“知道了，大哥。”长南看了老佣人一眼，走上了楼梯。</p><p>“出什么事了？”站在门口说话的大块头是看守者之一。</p><p>“没事。他们二位是老爷的外甥，另一位是须贺家的少爷，过来做客的。”老佣人回答。</p><p>看守者观察了几眼，没再多说什么，转身走开了。</p><p>须贺收好枪，捏了捏凯撒的脖颈，又在它背上拍了一下。</p><p>凯撒像是接收到了什么指令似的站了起来，跟着长南上楼。</p><p>不到十分钟，凯撒嘴里叼着一大团花布，宛若离弦之箭飞快地冲出别墅。</p><p>“喂，凯撒！”长南站在楼梯口急切地叫喊，“凯撒，你给我回来！”</p><p>“凯撒叼走了什么？”须贺扬声问道。</p><p>“我妈的和服。这家伙在搞什么啊？”</p><p>“好久没带它出来玩了，有点兴奋。等等我会教训它的。”</p><p>仙道没有说话，不动声色地喝着女佣送来的清茶。</p><p>兴许是因为佐之助不在家，而老佣人又被须贺教训了，海野似乎全然忘记了那天在咖啡店里佐之助对她的警告，一个劲地找话题跟崇原攀谈。</p><p>仿若是学生时代留下的遗憾，海野的心底荡漾着类似于爱情的涟漪。</p><p>老佣人心头的惊惧慢慢平复了，他无意当中发觉海野注视崇原的眼神不大对头，于是把不甘与羞怒迁移到了这个女人身上。他暗暗决定等佐之助回来，势必加油添醋地好好告上一状。佐之助的确不会蠢到与须贺家或者与垣悟公然为敌，但海野唯算什么呢？充其量只是替代品而已。肩膀上阵阵刺痛的伤痕令老佣人的表情骤然阴狠了几分。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0120"><h2>120. Chapter 120</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>120</p><p> </p><p>凯撒轻易地摆脱了身后的看守者，它在附近的灌木丛里藏了一会儿，用那双宛若野狼般锐利的眼睛观察着外面的情况，确定安全后继续往南奔跑，在路边停车区域的一辆银灰色面包车前停下了脚步。</p><p>车门一拉开，凯撒立即迅速地跃入车厢。</p><p>“好孩子。”浅谷揉了揉凯撒的脑袋，取下它叼在嘴里的花布，把裹在里面的摄录机拿了出来，转交给驾驶座上的彦一。</p><p>彦一按了下摄录机的开关，屏幕没有亮。</p><p>“不会被凯撒撞坏了吧？”浅谷皱了下眉头。</p><p>“可能没电了。”彦一扭头从他随身携带的工具包里翻出读卡器。</p><p>“动作快点，我还得把摄录机送回去。”浅谷低声催促。</p><p>彦一拆出摄录机的内存卡，置入读卡器连接到笔记本电脑上，复制了唯一的一个影像文件。</p><p>“搞定了吗？”</p><p>“嗯，视频可以播放。”彦一点开试了试，他现在没时间看拍摄了什么内容，低头重新组装好摄录机，递到浅谷手里。</p><p>浅谷将摄录机装进一个食品纸袋里，塞入双肩包内，然后给凯撒绑上牵引绳，拉开车门跟它一起下了车。</p><p>“我先走？在仙道哥家里碰头。”彦一放好笔记本电脑，扭头看着浅谷。</p><p>“好，你小心点。”浅谷折叠好富美的花布和服，拉上车门，拽着凯撒穿过马路折返江桥家邸宅。</p><p>其实浅谷没把握凯撒能百分百完成任务，再训练有素也不是人，但幸好没有让他失望。</p><p>刚才追赶凯撒的几名看守者已经回到了江桥家，他们眼神阴鸷地挡住了浅谷。</p><p>凯撒的个头原本就比普通的狼犬要大得多，最近跟着浅谷的爷爷在武道馆修行，身形更为壮硕了，它稍稍俯下身，咧着牙冲看守者凶狠地低吼着，仿佛下一秒就会扑上去咬断他们的喉咙。</p><p>“凯撒。”浅谷扯了下牵引绳，抬头朝眼前的看守者露出温和的笑容，“我姓浅谷。我的三位朋友和我的丈夫都在贵府做客，麻烦通传一声，谢谢。”</p><p>其中一名看守者上下打量了浅谷一番，转身走进大门，前去询问老佣人。</p><p>须贺成功地恫吓住了老佣人，他不敢有所忤逆，亲自把须贺接到别墅内。</p><p>“你怎么这么慢啊？”须贺故作不耐烦地看着浅谷。</p><p>“路上堵车。”浅谷一身休闲打扮，背着个双肩包，看上去像大学生似的，“你把我儿子带出来玩为什么不看好它？让它叼了件和服满大街乱跑，走丢了怎么办？”</p><p>“急个屁。凯撒又不是仙道家的那位路痴小鬼，怎么可能走丢？”须贺满不在乎地说，“和服没咬坏吧？是富美伯母的。”</p><p>“我倒没仔细检查过，应该没咬坏吧？”浅谷当着老佣人的面，双手展开和服看了看，“就沾了些我儿子的口水。”</p><p>“没咬坏就好，你送上楼还给长南吧。”</p><p>“就知道让我跑腿。”浅谷装出一副不情愿的样子，牵着凯撒朝楼梯口走去。</p><p>“他是浅谷先生，您的爱人？”海野之前听说须贺家的长子正式将同性恋人娶回家中，当时她不大相信，多数有钱人家的公子哥婚姻全都不由自己做主，更何况是和一个男人结婚呢？</p><p>“有什么问题吗？”</p><p>“我只是觉得令尊比我想象中更宽容。”</p><p>“谈不上宽容。其实我家和仙道家差不多，选定的伴侣性别不重要，重要的是出身得清白，私生活绝对不能太混乱。如果对方曾经和很多人发生过不正当的关系，万一突然爆出各种不堪入目的照片或视频，势必会给家族蒙羞。”须贺并不知道海野以前的职业，不过随口一说。他只是想提醒海野：既然你成了佐之助的枕边人，就不要再对崇原心存妄想了。</p><p>“这样啊……”海野面色微微发白，她勉强挤出笑容掩饰尴尬。</p><p>“洗手间在哪里？”崇原从沙发上站了起来。</p><p>“少爷，这边请。”女佣欠着身给他引路。</p><p>崇原上完洗手间，出来后在转角敞开的窗户旁点了根烟，他一面吞云吐雾一边注视着外面走来走去巡逻的看守者。大概有七八个体型高大的外国人，后脖颈上都有相同的纹身，应该来自某一个组织，也有可能是雇佣兵。</p><p>“崇原。”海野的声音突然从他身后响起。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“你能来看我，我真的很高兴。”</p><p>“嗯？我想你误会了。”崇原露出疏离的笑容。</p><p>“……看在我们同学一场，你能带我离开吗？”海野一副哀伤的样子，“我搬进来没多久就发现了你舅父的秘密。这栋别墅的地下室里有家制毒工厂。崇原，我偷偷去过地下室的事迟早会被你舅父看出来，那个老家伙又成天阴魂不散地盯着我。你舅父会杀了我的……这里不是说话的地方，拜托你，带我离开这里，可以吗？我不想死。”</p><p>“我觉得你应该向警方求助。要是我没猜错的话，舅父这家工厂主要制造的是‘蝴蝶夫人’。你应该知道警视厅对此有多重视。你肯当他们的线人，说不定还能拿到一大笔奖金。或许你也可以趁我舅父不在家，连夜逃离东京，找个偏远点的地方躲起来，他肯定找不到你。”</p><p>“你不明白我的意思吗？”海野仰起头，隔着烟雾她忽然觉得看不清崇原的脸，“这几年我过得特别痛苦，我一度以为我的心早就死了。直到前几天在咖啡店重新遇到你……你带我走吧。今后你让我做什么我都愿意。”</p><p>“可是我不需要你为我做什么啊。”崇原把烟头摁灭在窗台上，“海野唯，我给足你面子了，不要自找难堪。”</p><p>“……我究竟哪里不如流川琴音？”</p><p>“不知道。我从来没有把你们两个做过比较。”</p><p>“流川琴音已经结婚了！”海野不甘心地瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>“目前还没有。不过明年我会娶她为妻，这才算真的已婚。”崇原绕过海野，准备离去。</p><p>“原来你又跟流川琴音在一起了。”海野冷笑一声，“仙道崇原，你就不担心我会再次想办法毁了她吗？”</p><p>“在你想到所谓的办法之前，我随时都能让你在这个世界上彻底消失。”崇原停了下来，以一种不带任何感情的语气回答，“当初我看在你是女孩子的份上，放过你一次。倘若隔了十来年你还搞不清楚状况死不悔改，我肯定会好好地收拾你。记住我的话。”他说完，继续迈步走向客厅。</p><p>海野并不知道今天崇原是为了转移老佣人及窗外看守者的注意力才跟她交谈的。海野完全会错了意，以为崇原开始对她感兴趣了。她从红灯区钻进了江桥佐之助的牢笼中。两者都不是她真正想要的生活。</p><p>无疑，海野是个自恋的女人，她觉得凭借姣好的容貌与身材，又供出了佐之助的秘密，至少可以得到崇原稍许垂怜。一旦崇原心软了，自己就有办法攻陷他。</p><p>海野的孤注一掷显然没能赌赢这场局。她沉着脸在心里恶狠狠地咒骂着命运的不公，全然没有留意到那个站在附近盯着她的女佣。</p><p> </p><p>浅谷走上楼，让凯撒守在楼梯口望风。他和长南走进了佐之助的书房。</p><p>“小彦一拷贝了摄录机里的内容，他已经开车离开了。”浅谷压低声音，卸下双肩包，把食品纸袋里的摄录机拿出来交给长南，紧跟着抓起双肩包底部的糖果、饼干一类的零食填进空纸袋。</p><p>“辛苦了。”长南接过摄录机，打开嵌在墙体中的保险箱，放入摄录机，然后把掩盖暗格的那几本书摆放回原来的位置。他生怕顺序搞错，拿出之前摄录的视频仔细做了对比。</p><p>“伯母的遗物收拾好了吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”长南确认无误后，用眼神示意浅谷去富美的卧房。</p><p>走到书房门口，长南像是想起什么似的，低声说了句“等等”，然后转身折返书房内，拆卸掉之前放置的微型摄录机和窃听器。</p><p>“我估计客厅那个老东西搞不好会搜你的身，给我吧。”浅谷对长南说道。</p><p>长南走回浅谷旁边，将摄录机和窃听器交给他。</p><p>浅谷想了想，把这两样东西塞进了凯撒牵引绳的胸背带下。</p><p>“儿子，等等要是有人想拿我放在你这里的东西，你就咬断他的喉咙，不必留情。”浅谷笑眯眯地拍了拍凯撒的脑袋。</p><p>长南去富美卧房里拎出两个行李袋，和牵着凯撒的浅谷神情镇定地走下了楼。</p><p>“好了？”仙道搁下茶杯，抬眼望向长南。</p><p>“好了。”长南点点头，走近老佣人，放下行李袋，淡漠地说，“检查吧。要是有什么物件你认为我不能带走，你大可以拿出来。”</p><p>老佣人暂时没有动作，他看了看须贺，又看了看仙道。</p><p>“老家伙，耳朵聋了吗？别浪费我们的时间。”须贺没好气地吼了他一句。</p><p>“是是……”老佣人连声说道，他蹲下身拉开了行李袋的拉链。</p><p>浅谷朝须贺递去一个眼神。须贺微微挑眉，朝凯撒招招手：“过来。”</p><p>凯撒晃着尾巴热情地跑向须贺，扑进了他的怀里舔他的下巴。</p><p>“仙道，今晚去你家天台烧烤，能带上凯撒吗？”</p><p>“不行，流川怕狗。”仙道明确地拒绝了。</p><p>“我们家凯撒长得这么帅，又听话，真不明白有什么好怕的？”须贺不满地嘟哝了一句，搂紧凯撒的脖子跟它玩闹起来。</p><p>海野向崇原示好求助无果，情绪已跌入谷底，不再像刚才那样侃侃而谈。当她听见仙道提及流川，语气似有几分宠溺，误以为说得是琴音，心尖顿觉一阵刺痛。她着实想不通，琴音究竟用了什么手段把兄弟两个都迷住了。</p><p>尽管老佣人忌惮着须贺，挨枪子的滋味可没那么好受，但若是丢了重要物件，等佐之助回来他肯定没有好下场。他仔仔细细地把两个行李袋都翻查了几遍。</p><p>“首饰我没拿，都在我妈梳妆台前的珠宝匣里。”长南说着脱下外套，主动让老佣人搜身。</p><p>老佣人心想长南既然这么配合，必然没什么可疑，他站起身走近长南，结果如他所料。</p><p>“我们能走了吧？”长南抖了抖外套，穿在身上，边整理袖口边问道。</p><p>不知怎地，老佣人感到有些蹊跷，仙道、须贺、浅谷三家少爷带着枪兴师动众登门造访，难道只为了拿走这两袋不值钱的遗物？他眼珠微微一动，视线转到了浅谷背上的双肩包上。</p><p>“你该不会怀疑我偷拿了什么吧？哼，江桥家的待客之道我算是领教了。”浅谷轻蔑地斜了老佣人一眼，卸下双肩包抛了过去，“别弄坏我的东西，否则我拆了你这把老骨头。”</p><p>“冒犯了。”老佣人自知今日得罪了须贺夫夫，以后见到这两家的人恐怕得绕道走了，他打开双肩包，里面只有半纸袋的零食。</p><p>须贺瞥了一眼，以调侃的语气嘲笑浅谷，却也是一种甜蜜的戏谑：“请问你几岁了？买这么多小孩子的零食干嘛？”</p><p>“你不是在电话里说晚上去仙道家嘛。我带给流川的，他喜欢甜食。”</p><p>“这还差不多。”</p><p>海野的脸色瞬间变得越加不好看了，她没料到就连须贺与浅谷两家都对流川琴音这么上心。</p><p>“抱歉，是我失礼了，还请浅谷少爷见谅。”老佣人垂着眼睛不敢正视浅谷，将双肩包奉还给他。</p><p>“今日我们也多有得罪。等舅父回来，我和小彰再来登门致歉。”崇原先行起身，准备告辞。</p><p>“崇原……”海野朝着崇原的方向看去，纵令备受打击，但是她仍不死心。</p><p>崇原没有回应，转过头对仙道说：“走吧。”</p><p>“招待不周。各位少爷请慢走。”老佣人始终没有抬起头，一副谦卑的相态，把他们送到门外。</p><p>海野枯坐在客厅里，绷紧的太阳穴突突地跳动，她使劲地强忍着欲滴的泪珠，一股嫉妒之火在胸腔内轰然烧了起来。</p><p>一行人顺利地离开了江桥家的邸宅，他们挤进一辆商务车去了仙道家。</p><p>其实仙道和崇原对摄录机里的内容没有多大的兴趣，只不过帮长南了却一桩心事罢了。</p><p>须贺跟浅谷就更无所谓了，一进家门就去厨房给凯撒找肉吃了。</p><p>长南拽着彦一迫不及待地点开了视频。视频的拍摄环境大概在一间破旧的小屋里，窗口隐约能看到墨绿色的杉树。光线过于昏暗以至于画面不怎么清晰。他们凑近电脑屏幕，看着看着两人忽然脸色大变。彦一忍不住颤声呼喊：“崇原大哥，仙道哥，你们快过来！快点！”</p><p>谁都没有想到，这段视频竟然是千鹤子被绑架后遭人残忍虐杀的整个过程。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0121"><h2>121. Chapter 121</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>121</p><p> </p><p>流川今天下午有比赛。赛后，他和时山应青年篮球周刊记者的邀请做了个专访。</p><p>对付媒体流川实在不擅长，全程没怎么开口，大部分问题都由时山作答。</p><p>专访在五点左右结束。时山家中有事所以先行离开了。</p><p>流川穿好羽绒服，背着双肩包去附近的车站搭乘公车，上车前他给仙道打了个电话，但是没人接。</p><p>太阳已经落山了，东京华灯初上。天尚未完全黑下来，西面还残留着淡淡的晚霞。</p><p>回到家中，流川发现室内空无一人，这才想起须贺说过今晚要在天台烧烤聚餐，他放下双肩包，走进卧室多拿了一件羽绒服。</p><p>等流川到了天台，看见仙道独自坐在椅子上。</p><p>“仙道？”流川感觉仙道的状态不大对劲，探性地喊了他一句。</p><p>“嗯？你回来啦？”仙道直起身朝流川露出略带疲惫的笑容，“比赛顺利吗？”</p><p>“赢了。”流川在仙道对面的椅子上坐了下来，“打你电话怎么不接？”</p><p>“我的手机好像落在书房里了。”仙道直起身摸了摸西装口袋。</p><p>“须贺他们呢？”</p><p>“回去了。”</p><p>“出什么事了？”流川挪动椅子凑近仙道。</p><p>“呃，我……看了我妈遇害时的视频。抱歉，我心情特别糟糕。”千鹤子的惨状在仙道脑海里挥之不去，他显得有些焦躁不安，但同时又尽力克制着。</p><p>“有点冷。”流川没有追问，他把手里的羽绒服裹在了仙道的身上，“需不需要我借个肩膀给你？”</p><p>尽管仙道十来年前从千鹤子的遗体和尸检报告上就知道她生前经历了什么，但依然因为这段完整的动态影像受到了重创。身为人子，亲眼目睹疼爱自己的母亲被凶手凌虐伤害，一点点夺走了她的性命，怎么可能承受得住呢？</p><p>“谢谢。”仙道俯身环抱住流川的腰，把额头抵在了他的肩膀上，“我妈的死应该跟江桥佐之助有关。”</p><p>视频中不光有千鹤子痛苦的呜咽、凶手压低嗓门恶狠狠的辱骂，还夹杂着几声咳嗽。仙道和长南可以肯定是佐之助的声音。也就是说，当时佐之助在场，他拿着摄录机拍下了发生的一切。</p><p>“……他和岳母不是姐弟吗？”流川怔了怔。</p><p>流川只见过佐之助一次，当时毫无理由地对他充满了抵触感，感觉他像自己的叔叔，如今仔细回想，大概他们的眼神有些相似吧。</p><p>“是啊。正因为如此，我们从没有怀疑过他。”仙道重重地喘了口气，“我哥觉得，江桥佐之助可能认为我妈是杀害仓田静的元凶……所以……”</p><p>“你打算怎么办？”</p><p>“目前没有头绪，我心里很乱。”仙道不想流川担心，没有告诉他佐之助早已暗中壮大了势力且与毒枭有密切往来，是极度危险的人物。</p><p>“嗯。”流川自然是心疼仙道的，一手搂紧他，一手轻轻地抚摸他的后背。</p><p>仙道抬起头，墨蓝色的瞳眸微微亮了起来，他在流川的嘴角亲了几下。</p><p>“对了，我有中田警官的联系方式，他现在是重案组的组长。要不要警方介入？”</p><p>“暂时不用。”仙道稍微拉开和流川的距离，看着他的眼睛说，“这件事你别插手，听话。”</p><p>“哦。”流川把手机塞回了羽绒服的口袋里。</p><p>“我和我哥会解决的，放心。”仙道捏了捏流川的脸，岔开了话题，“什么时候放寒假？”</p><p>“二十四号。”流川迟疑了一下，问道，“明年我们去美国？”</p><p>“不想去了？”</p><p>“不是。你手头上的事怎么办？”</p><p>“在你办好留学手续之前，我肯定能处理好一切。”仙道再度将流川拥入怀里。</p><p>“别太勉强。不急。我可以等你。”</p><p>“你能等我多久呀？”仙道随口问道。</p><p>流川沉默了一会儿，低声答道：“大概一辈子吧。”</p><p>“幸好。”仙道低头吻着流川的头发，“幸好我还有你。”</p><p>不知不觉间，天台上笼起了似有若无的雾气，附近的高层建筑也都锁进了铅灰色的雾霭中，渐渐失去了它们的轮廓。但今晚的夜空却无比清澈，藏在薄云里的星星忽明忽暗地闪烁着。</p><p> </p><p>自崇原等人离开江桥家府邸以后，海野便深陷嫉恨之中，加上老佣人和女佣无时无刻都盯着她不放，使她越发焦躁，急于找人发泄。她打听到琴音因双腿行动不便住在一家私人医院里。</p><p>这个消息对海野而言，无疑是更为沉重的打击——崇原宁可选择走路都成问题的废人也不愿意施舍她一个重获新生的机会。为此，她对琴音的恨意透入了骨髓。</p><p>海野原先在红灯区认识许多不学无术的街头混混，有些甚至还发生过关系，她故技重施，花了些钱让他们去相田私人医院找琴音的麻烦。</p><p>然而，海野没料到的是，这几天垣悟重感冒身体抱恙，住在琴音隔壁那间病房。</p><p>垣悟上周从蝉羽口中得知崇原和琴音的关系，正好借这个机会了解一下她的为人。</p><p>琴音现在已经可以不借助外力走几步路了，但她腿部萎缩的肌肉尚未复原，多数时候还是得依靠轮椅代步。</p><p>崇原倒是挺喜欢琴音的，觉得她比流川好相处多了。</p><p>或许垣悟心里一直想要一个女儿吧。千鹤子怀着仙道那会儿，他还偷偷去浅草寺祈福，希望第二个孩子是女儿。不过未能如愿。后来旬治和舞子诞下了蝉羽，他羡慕得不得了，对蝉羽更是溺爱有加。现在好了，送出去一个小儿子，换回来一个大女儿，今后还能抱到孙子或者孙女，怎么算他都不亏。</p><p>海野请来的这帮酒囊饭袋还没接近琴音，垣悟的手下就把他们按倒制服了。</p><p>为首的小年轻姓有泉，在歌舞伎町混得不错，早些年与海野同居过几个月。他骂着脏话叫嚣着，等到被扭送到垣悟面前，他立马不敢作声了。</p><p>“是谁派你们来的？”垣悟正在跟琴音对弈，他捻着一枚黑色棋子，思索着应该落在哪里。</p><p>“垣悟先生，我……我不知道您在这里，还请恕罪。”有泉面如死灰，海野从没告诉过他，他们要教训的女人竟然是松海会会长的朋友。</p><p>池鲤鲋摸出消音枪，把枪口抵在了有泉的腰际，语气冰冷地说：“少废话。”</p><p>“是……是海野唯！”有泉吓得双腿发软，险些跪倒在地，一股脑儿地将他们此行的目的抖了出来</p><p>“海野唯是什么东西？敢动我们仙道家的长媳？”垣悟猛地一拍桌子，棋盘上的棋子都被震飞了。</p><p>有泉听到“仙道家的长媳”登时眼前一黑，要是听了海野的安排，给琴音灌下了准备好的催情药剂，和手下们轮流污辱她，然后拍下照片和视频散播出去，恐怕满门都要被松海会灭了。他不受控地发起了抖，哆哆嗦嗦地请求垣悟饶命。</p><p>“海野唯？”琴音觉得这个名字挺熟悉的，好像在哪里听到过，她考虑着这个问题，以至于忽略了垣悟将她视为了儿媳妇。</p><p>“你认识？”垣悟语气稍微温和了一些。</p><p>“啊，我想起来了。她是崇原的同班同学，给崇原写过不少情书。”琴音说着声音小了下去，似乎有些难为情，“不过都被我撕了。”</p><p>“总不可能为了这么点小事，隔了十几年还来找你寻仇吧？”垣悟把目光转向有泉。</p><p>“垣悟先生，我什么都不知道……海野唯承诺给我一笔钱，我最近刚好欠了些赌债……”有泉磕磕绊绊地说。</p><p>“哦？我怎么觉得，你是认为松海会如今失了势，谁都能踩到我的头上？”</p><p>“垣悟先生……我真的不知情。否则哪敢这么不要命跑来冒犯令公子的夫人……您说笑了，松海会牢牢地扎根于东京都，几个跳梁小丑挑衅您是他们不知好歹，爬得再高有什么用，迟早摔死。”有泉赶紧解释，顺带贬低了一番松海会的叛徒，以此讨好垣悟，希望可以得到他的宽恕。</p><p>“回去告诉海野唯，要是她再敢对琴音动什么歪心思，后果自负。”垣悟弯身拾起掉落在地上的棋子，把弄乱的棋局重新摆好。</p><p>有泉一听垣悟肯放他们回去不追究了，暗中松了口气，忙不迭地连声说“是”。</p><p>垣悟低咳了几声，候在一旁的女佣立即把保温杯递送过来。</p><p>池鲤鲋收起枪，坐回藤椅上继续看报纸。</p><p>有泉等人如获大赦，惊魂不定地扭头跑走了。他总觉得被海野摆了一道，为此得罪了垣悟险些遭殃。他越想越来气，拨打了海野的电话讨要精神损失费，但打了三四遍都没人接。他不清楚海野的住处，只能自认倒霉，带着手下们去浴场洗洗晦气。</p><p>手下们纷纷表示，如果下次在街头遇上海野唯，铁定把她狠揍一顿，刮花她的脸。</p><p>殊不知，他们再也不可能在人世间见到海野了——就在五分钟之前，她因为服用了大量的“蝴蝶夫人”而陷入严重的幻觉中，坠楼死了。</p><p>当然，海野并非自愿吃下这种致幻剂的。</p><p>女佣把海野发现了地下室的秘密以及企图与崇原私奔的事告诉了老佣人，而老佣人则添枝加叶地汇报给了回到家中的佐之助。</p><p>佐之助警告过海野一次，明确地表示假如她敢背叛自己，会让她生不如死。</p><p>不过佐之助看在海野与仓田静容貌相似的份上，没有折磨她，只让她在光怪陆离的幻象中，化作蝴蝶，摔得粉身碎骨。</p><p>佐之助解决了海野，独自坐在客厅里抽烟，老佣人心怀怨恨地叙述着那天受到的羞辱。</p><p>“行了，我知道了。”佐之助不耐烦地打断了老佣人的话头，他把烟头按灭在烟灰缸里——当年仓田静背叛了他，甚至死后还算计他，让他帮着抚养她跟一个赌鬼生下的野种。现如今，替代仓田静的海野唯同样也背叛了他。这种滋味实在不好受。</p><p>他爱着的女人、他的妻子、他年轻的情人，一个接着一个死了。</p><p>想到女人们的死，佐之助忽然像是意识到了什么，他急匆匆地站起身，上楼走进书房检查藏在书架后面的保险箱，看到摄录机还在，他的表情才有所缓和。</p><p>是的。当年，佐之助认为是千鹤子派人暗杀了仓田静。在某个雨天把她按进水洼里敲碎了她的脑袋。</p><p>那时候佐之助疯狂地迷恋着仓田静，却遗憾不能跟她在一起。他从没怀疑过长南不是自己的亲生儿子。仓田静的惨死令他陷入了一种扭曲病态的心绪中，他筹备了将近一年，最终替爱人报了仇。行凶者他早已灭口，只留了一段影像。每当他思念仓田静痛心疾首之际，就会拿出来看一遍，以此减缓心中的悲恸。</p><p>直到富美那天在病房里说出仓田静的死因，佐之助才知道他误杀了千鹤子。</p><p>不过发生的事情，纵令心有悔恨也难以弥补。</p><p>佐之助盯着摄录机出神，蓦然觉得自己的一生都难逃仓田静的掌控。他的脸色遽然变得极为难看，伸手拿出摄录机狠狠地砸碎了它。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0122"><h2>122. Chapter 122</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>122</p><p> </p><p>佐之助强压下心头的不快，事到如今再追忆往事已毫无意义，他命女佣把书房打扫干净，然后去了地下工厂——今夜又有一批“蝴蝶夫人”将从这里流入市场。</p><p>在狱中自杀的佐藤淳平从某种意义上来说是佐之助手中的傀儡，两人早些年就开始经手毒品生意了。佐之助本以为长南会是他的接班人，早早地交出了松海会属于他的那部分管理权。不料有一天长南的生父竟找上了门。他羞怒之余，很是庆幸自己对长南有所保留，没有把底牌全都亮出来。</p><p>当然，佐藤淳平的死跟佐之助脱不了干系。佐之助不可能放任佐藤淳平安稳地待在狱中，生怕他哪天为了减刑而转为污点证人供出同谋，所以把他的那双儿女拿出来当交换条件。佐藤淳平自知大势已去，纵有不甘也无可奈何，于深夜草草地自我了结了。</p><p>佐之助明面上与梶尾、浜野等一干松海会的叛徒素无往来，实则私底下沆瀣一气。他目前按兵不动留在松海会的主要原因是还需要借助垣悟的几家贸易公司洗黑钱。但用不了多久，梶尾在东京湾的根基就能彻底稳固，到时候他就不用再遮掩了。</p><p>周四下午，佐之助带着其心腹及数十手下，分四辆车前后抵达了中央区西北面的一间大型的废弃仓库。</p><p>今日的天色看起来阴蒙蒙的。据气象台预报，晚上可能会有降雪，提醒市民们做好防寒工作。</p><p>佐之助一行人走进了废弃仓库，一股混合着铁锈和霉菌的湿冷气味扑面而来。</p><p>“江桥先生，你迟到了。”寂静的环境下，年轻男人带着笑意的声音陡然响起。</p><p>“抱歉。”佐之助缓步上前，在他跟前停下了脚步，“白狼少爷。”</p><p>“坐。”白狼挑了下眉，仿若是猛兽打探猎物一般抬眼仰视着佐之助。</p><p>之前池鲤鲋查到梶尾等人的供货商极有可能是白狼。他与佐之助碰面无非是谈毒品生意。</p><p>白狼三十岁不到，身材高大，样貌算中上，只不过整个人透出一股子令人不寒而栗的邪气。</p><p>“令尊身体还好吗？”佐之助入座后开口寒暄了一句。</p><p>“咦？你不知道那个老家伙在哥伦比亚避风头吗？他没跟我联络，我怎么知道他身体好不好，说不准已经死了。”白狼漫不经心地说着，他眼神忽然一凛，似笑非笑地问道，“江桥先生该不会觉得我不够资格跟你做生意吧？”</p><p>“白狼少爷后生可畏，能结识你是我的荣幸。”佐之助奉承道。</p><p>“我没时间和你闲聊。”白狼看向佐之助，“你准备要多少货？”</p><p>“这得看你能提供多少。多少我都吃得下。”</p><p>“嗬，口气不小嘛。”白狼意味不明地笑了笑，他没再继续说下去，往后靠在椅背上。</p><p>“有什么问题吗？”</p><p>“有，当然有。”白狼迎着佐之助的目光，不紧不慢地说，“鬼面佛的生意你不做啦？”</p><p>江桥一怔，他很快镇定了，故作疑惑地说：“白狼少爷你说笑了。我根本不认识鬼面佛，怎么可能找他买货？”</p><p>“鬼面佛可是我的眼中钉啊。两年前在巴勒莫我差点死在他手里。幸好我命大。”白狼脸上的笑容渐渐敛去了，“江桥先生，我再给你一次机会。”</p><p>“白狼少爷，倘若你没有诚意谈这笔买卖，不如就此作罢。”</p><p>“没有诚意的一方恐怕不是我。”白狼眼里闪过一丝凶光，他示意站在暗处的一名手下拿来一个档案袋，取出照片甩在了佐之助眼前，“鬼面佛的心腹不是谁都能见到的。你怎么解释？”</p><p>佐之助没有料到自己会曝露行踪，甚至被偷拍了照片，他的眉头不由得皱了起来。</p><p>白狼嗤笑一声：“我还打听到，前几个月令公子在街头遭人枪击，我想，应该是鬼面佛为了试探你够不够狠心，借给你一条小野狗让你杀了你的儿子。江桥先生果然是做大事的人，即便令公子并非你的亲生骨肉，好歹也朝夕相对二十几年，居然毫不留情。因此，一向行事谨慎生性多疑的鬼面佛才肯信任你。”</p><p>“你都调查清楚了，为什么还要赴约？”佐之助警惕地看着白狼。</p><p>“你好不容易通过梶尾牵线联络到我，不也是鬼面佛的主意吗？我义父共收养了五个孩子，除了我之外，其他几个全染上了毒瘾，身子早就被掏空了，哪还成得了气候，所以鬼面佛处心积虑想除掉我，使我义父困死在哥伦比亚孤立无援。眼看我都上钩了，怎么能让你们空欢喜一场呢？”</p><p>“白狼，其实我个人非常欣赏你。鬼面佛想杀你，不代表我也这么想。如果你肯当我的头马……”</p><p>“头马是什么马？真不好意思，我是外国人，听不懂你在说什么。你是不是还想说什么让我束手就擒，强龙压不住地头蛇之类的？不过，据我所知，东京的地头蛇可不是你。”白狼无所谓地掏了掏耳朵，扭头说了句，“喂，你们出来吧。”</p><p>佐之助下意识地顺着白狼的视线望去，只见仙道、崇原和须贺三人从光线晦暗处朝这边走来。</p><p>“你们……”佐之助感到愕然，“你们怎么在这里？”</p><p>“你和鬼面佛打算请我入瓮，那我将计就计，来个瓮中捉鳖。”白狼站起身，冲着崇原抬抬下巴，“怎么样，我演技不错吧？”</p><p>“谢了。”崇原搭住白狼的肩膀拍了一拍。</p><p>“真是倒霉透了，当年为了躲避鬼面佛的追杀，只不过在你的餐厅里躲了半个小时而已，现在却要大费周章地帮你布下这个局。”白狼烦闷地叹了口气。</p><p>“原来你们认识。”佐之助除了一时惊讶，并无慌乱的情绪。他的目的是替鬼面佛生擒或诛杀白狼，因而部署好了一切，废弃仓库的外面埋伏了不少鬼面佛请来的雇佣兵。</p><p>“江桥先生真是深藏不露啊。”须贺嘲讽道。</p><p>“是吗。”佐之助把目光投向沉默不言的仙道，“小彰，你应该早就发现端倪了啊。”</p><p>“你是指那本漏洞百出的账本吗？没错，当时我的确心生怀疑，但后来转念一想，你怎么可能把破绽如此明显的账本交到我手里呢？你是故意这么做的，希望我追查下去，一旦触怒了你的合作伙伴鬼面佛，他必然对付松海会。届时无论哪一方占上风抑或是两败俱伤，对你而言都有好处。”</p><p>“哼，你倒是沉得住气。我还以为你忙着跟那个大学生谈恋爱，无暇管这些琐事呢。”佐之助的脸上带着阴鸷的笑意。</p><p>“我不否认我和流川在一起之后，确实把大部分的心思都放在他的身上。但正因为如此，我才会考虑得更周全。换做以前，我无后顾之忧，恐怕早已落入了你的圈套。”</p><p>“舅父，你的野心可真不小。”崇原紧跟着说，“蛰伏多年，等着时机成熟。先是利用佐藤淳平，让他成为你的挡箭牌，再是勾结梶尾和浜野分裂松海会。如今走到哪一步棋了？我想应该是盘算着如何以东京湾为中心往外扩充地盘，然后逐渐吞并掉松海会的势力吧。只可惜，你们目前能力有限，不得不攀附着鬼面佛对他言听计从。”</p><p>“人总是要往高处走的。”佐之助并不介意他的计划被崇原揭穿，“垣悟退出了这场角逐，我只能说他的选择相当明智。”</p><p>“生意场上排除异己没什么奇怪的，即便你用尽各种手段真的坐上了第一把交椅也是你的本事，我无话可说。”仙道顿了顿，眸色沉了下去，“可是有一笔账，我和我哥必须跟你算清楚。”</p><p>“哦？我跟你们两个有什么账没算清？”</p><p>“自然是杀害千鹤子伯母的这笔账。”须贺一贯以来冲动妄为，拔出枪对准了佐之助。</p><p>“原来你们知道了。”佐之助的脸色微微一变，继而笑道，“今天我的目标本来只有白狼一人。既然如此，只能一网打尽了……”</p><p>须贺不等他说完就扣动了扳机，却听“咻”地一声，从仓库左上角的气窗里射进来一颗子弹。</p><p>白狼自幼生活在枪林弹雨的环境中，反应极快，一把揪住须贺的衣领猛地将他拽开。</p><p>子弹从须贺眼前擦过，打中了对面的木箱，激起一片灰尘。</p><p>“狙击手。”白狼有意识地往暗处退了几步。</p><p>“白狼，我们和他的恩怨与你无关，你想办法先走。”崇原将手里的枪上了膛。</p><p>“别担心。我不可能栽在这种人手里。”白狼像是不领情似的摆摆手拒绝了崇原的建议。</p><p>“急什么？你们一个都走不了。”佐之助从椅子上站了起来，整理了一下大衣的衣领。</p><p>仓库的大门从外面推开了，一伙荷枪实弹的雇佣兵闯了进来。</p><p>与此同时，藏在仓库另一头的白狼及松海会的人马纷纷现身加入了战局。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0123"><h2>123. Chapter 123</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>123</p><p> </p><p>小百合于今日正午时分产下了三只猫崽。老大老二一公一母是黑猫，老幺是三色短尾长得像母亲。</p><p>对舞子而言，她已荣升为猫外婆，其喜悦之情可想而知，一连拍了几十张猫崽的照片发给流川。</p><p>流川四点多训练完在更衣室里查阅舞子的信息，这三只小不点儿瞬间戳中了他的心。</p><p>“遇上什么好事了？”时山套上高领毛衣，瞥见流川那张万年不变的冰山脸上居然出现了类似于温柔的神情。</p><p>“我养的那只猫当爸爸了。”流川的眼睛里闪露出高兴的亮光。</p><p>“恭喜。”时山觉得流川其实有时候蛮可爱的，表达喜怒的方式像小孩儿似的。</p><p>“我先走了。”流川穿好羽绒服，拎起双肩包离开了更衣室，他迫不及待地想去探望煤球的孩子们。</p><p>体育馆外冷极了，凛冽的寒风呼呼地刮过树木的枝梢。</p><p>流川双手插在上衣口袋里，沿着行路快步往学校正门口方向走去。</p><p>两位背着大提琴的女学生从音乐系的教学楼里出来。</p><p>“嗬，真冷啊。”其中一位女学生双手拢在嘴边呵着热气，“今天搞不好真的会下雪。”</p><p>“但愿如此。最好能多下几天，这样我就可以跟我的男朋友过一个白色圣诞节啦。”</p><p>流川刚好听到她们的对话，于是边走边考虑：圣诞节应该给仙道准备什么礼物呢？</p><p>一直到蝉羽家附近的公交站点下车，流川也没能想到头绪，制造浪漫对他来说确实有点难度。</p><p>或许可以问问蝉羽的建议。他这么寻思着，站在蝉羽家的别墅外按下了铁门旁边的门铃。</p><p>过了片刻，女佣小跑着过来开了门，笑着向流川施礼：“抱歉，让您久等了，快请进。”</p><p>园子里开了不少粉色的茶梅，散发着清香，为今日的阴沉感平添了几分亮色。</p><p>在流川抵达前，舞子和蝉羽与女佣在厨房备好了牛肉火锅。</p><p>“流川哥。”蝉羽穿了件鹅黄色的毛衣，从客厅里欢快地跑到玄关处给流川递拖鞋，“走走走，我带你去看小猫。”</p><p>流川脱下羽绒服，挂在旁边的衣架上拿出口袋中的手机，然后跟着蝉羽往里走。</p><p>“来了啊，小枫。冷不冷？”舞子把洗好的蔬菜放在餐桌上。</p><p>“还好。”流川刚说完，就被蝉羽拽进了小房间。</p><p>三只猫崽正在喝奶，它们看起来比照片上更小。</p><p>煤球这次没有像从前一样扑向流川，而是寸步不离地守在小百合身边，并时不时地舔舐它的脸颊。</p><p>“是不是超级可爱？”蝉羽的眼神亮晶晶的。</p><p>“嗯。”流川盘腿坐在了猫窝对面，举起手机拍了段视频发给仙道。</p><p>“流川哥，你明年应该不会带着煤球大爷去国外吧？”</p><p>“难道一直寄养在你家？”</p><p>“当然啊。煤球大爷如今有妻有子，怎么能让它远渡重洋呢？”蝉羽说，“我妈不打算把猫崽送人。以后等你让我哥定期往我银行卡里转些抚养费就成啦。我肯定会把这一家五口照顾得很好。”</p><p>“也行。”流川伸手抚摸煤球的脑袋，“这家伙要是对小百合不好，你尽管揍它。”</p><p>煤球像是抗议似的“喵呜”叫了一声。</p><p>“真舍不得跟你还有我哥分开啊。”蝉羽挽住流川的手臂，就势靠在他的身上，以一种撒娇的语气说道，“流川哥，你得答应我，但凡有空你就带我哥回东京。我会很想很想你们的。”</p><p>“好。”流川点头答应了，他停顿了一会儿，询问道，“圣诞节快到了，你觉得我送什么给你哥比较合适？”</p><p>“这还不简单嘛。你在身上绑个蝴蝶结，把自己送给他，他保证笑纳，而且肯定爱不释手呢。”蝉羽刚刚还处于煽情的状态，忽然又油腔滑调了，她歪着脑袋冲流川眨了眨眼睛，“相信我。我了解我哥，相当清楚他要什么。”</p><p>流川一时无言以对，索性不去搭腔。他才不可能做出这种丢脸的事情。</p><p>“小枫，小蝉羽，可以吃饭啰。”舞子的呼喊声传了进来。</p><p>“来啦！”蝉羽想到牛肉火锅就感觉暖融融的，她立即从地上爬起来跑向餐厅。</p><p>流川随后跟上，在餐桌边入座。火锅鲜香的气味极为浓郁，令人食欲大增。</p><p>“小彰不过来吗？”舞子一边分发餐具一边问道。</p><p>“可能有事。”流川说着看了眼手机，“他没回信息。”</p><p>“嗯，年底了都比较忙。你叔叔连续应酬三天了，估计今晚又要喝多了。”舞子递给流川一双筷子，回身招呼女佣过来一同用餐。</p><p>饭后不久，舞子聘请的家庭老师来给蝉羽补习了。蝉羽垂头丧气地跟着她去了书房。</p><p>流川陪了煤球一会儿，他知道仙道这阵子因为母亲的事情心情不好，有些担心，所以起身告辞了。</p><p>此时室外的温度已经零下，冷得要命。</p><p>流川搓了搓冻僵的手，在站牌下给仙道打了个电话，系统提示对方已关机。他微微皱了下眉头，迈步登上到站的公共汽车。</p><p>东京开始下雪了，细小的雪点从天空中快速地坠落下来。</p><p>流川回到家，开门一片漆黑，仙道显然不在。</p><p>“这家伙去哪儿了？”流川低声嘟哝了一句，按亮客厅里的灯，顺便把中央空调打开。宛若冰窖般的屋子慢慢回暖。</p><p>落地窗玻璃上逐渐蒙起了水雾，外面的景物变得朦朦胧胧的。</p><p>流川看着越下越大的雪，不知怎的，心里有些窒闷，他再一次拨打了仙道的电话却仍然还是关机状态。这是他头一回因为联系不到仙道而感到无比焦躁，他干脆把家里打扫一遍以此来分散自己的注意力。在擦拭置物柜的时候，他不慎把仙道送他的小狐狸摆件摔在了地上。他赶紧弯身拾起，小狐狸的胸口处多了道裂痕。</p><p>对流川来说，这个摆件有非同一般的意义，他懊恼地抚触着裂痕。正当烦闷之际，门铃声急促地响了起来。他只能暂时放下摆件。</p><p>门一打开，一股寒冷的血腥气扑面而来——须贺的衣服上沾满了血迹，大抵是冒雪而来，头发看起来有些潮湿。</p><p>“……出什么事了？”流川的心头涌起了阴云，“仙道呢？”</p><p>“穿上外套跟我走。仙道他……”须贺喘了口气，“没事的，他没事。”</p><p>流川没有多问，折回客厅拿起沙发上的羽绒服，其他什么都没拿，急匆匆地出门了。</p><p>须贺平时看到流川总会说几句玩笑逗逗他，今天却异常沉默。</p><p>“仙道呢？”流川在电梯里又问了一句。</p><p>“我们被鬼面佛伏击了。你不知道鬼面佛是谁吧？妈的，我他妈也不知道他是谁。”须贺思绪混乱，他点了支烟狠狠地抽了一口，“千鹤子伯母多好的一个人啊，怎么就被人绑在小屋里虐杀了？她这么好，应该寿终正寝，而不是死得这么惨。你说是吗？别说崇原大哥和仙道了，我都想帮她报仇的……我们筹备好了一切，就连白狼都是我们这一头的……江桥那个老东西不可能是我们的对手。鬼面佛他妈凑什么热闹啊？还带了一群不要命的野狗。哦，对了，他是想除了白狼……流川，你明白我在说什么吗？”</p><p>“仙道的情况怎么样？”流川从须贺语无伦次的叙述中，大致猜到仙道他们今天是去干什么了。</p><p>须贺没有明确地答复，自言自语般说道：“他替我挡了一枪。”</p><p>流川心头猛然一震，脸色瞬间变得煞白，他不敢再追问，生怕听到什么不好的消息。</p><p>须贺几口抽完了烟，电梯门一开就冲了出去。</p><p>流川深吸了一口气，强行冷静下来，跟着须贺快步走入大雪中。</p><p> </p><p>仙道之前挨过一枪，是被误伤的，那次还算幸运。但这次情况却不容乐观，子弹正巧从旧伤疤的位置贯穿，卡在右侧胸腔造成大出血，目前还在手术当中。</p><p>垣悟闻讯赶来，指着崇原厉声斥责：“我都说了，这件事就这么算了！满意了？”</p><p>“妈是被江桥佐之助害死的。”崇原担忧地望着手术室的门。</p><p>“什么？”垣悟如遭雷击，险些站立不稳。</p><p>池鲤鲋伸手搀扶了他一把，低声说道：“会长，您镇定些。”</p><p>“我们的目的不是追究松海会的叛徒，而是手刃仇人。”崇原手臂和小腿上都中了枪，尽管不是要害处，但也流了不少血，以致说话没什么力气。在做了止血和包扎之后，护士建议他卧床休息，但他哪还顾得上自己，一瘸一拐地离开病房，坐在手术室门口等待仙道的手术结果。</p><p>“这么大的事为什么不告诉我？”</p><p>“抱歉，是我高估了自己的能力。”崇原感到深深的自责，“鬼面佛远比我想象中厉害得多。但幸好还有白狼的势力牵制他，要不然我们都回不来了。”</p><p>“鬼面佛你们也敢招惹？”垣悟气得直发抖。</p><p>崇原不再答话，眼前一阵一阵地晕眩，他闭着眼睛疲惫地靠在了椅子上。</p><p>彦一抱着笔记本电脑神情呆滞地蹲在角落。他是负责调查鬼面佛行踪的，确实查到鬼面佛去了欧洲，才会定下今天行动。不料在欧洲的那个人是鬼面佛的心腹，他伪装成了鬼面佛的样子。</p><p>所以，鬼面佛一直在东京没有离开过，他也在静静地等待时机。佐之助也好，梶尾、浜野也好，他并不在意这些人的死活，他的猎物只有白狼。</p><p>早前，鬼面佛曾多次派人截杀白狼，但每次都让他侥幸活下来了。双方本就是激烈的竞争对手，几番拼杀后，积怨越来越深。白狼始终是鬼面佛的心头大患，欲除之而后快，他没有耐心再周旋下去，这次势在必得，绝不能再让白狼全身而退了。</p><p>废弃仓库转眼间成了修罗场，在重型武器的扫射下，满地鲜血与残肢。</p><p>当时场面极度混乱，不知道是谁击中了佐之助的太阳穴，一枪毙命。比起千鹤子，他死得还算痛快。</p><p>白狼和松海会这边的人马死伤无数，渐渐落了下风。</p><p>令鬼面佛始料不及的是，以中田为首的重案组像是受到线报似的，最后关头带着百余名全副武装的警员赶来围剿他。</p><p>白狼趁乱逃脱，鬼面佛则当场被捕。</p><p>中田在蝉羽的案子跟仙道、流川有过交集，又因仙道兄弟二人抓获佐藤淳平并捣毁一家地下工厂而升职。他发现仙道受了重伤，崇原及须贺满身是血，遂不动声色地卖了个人情，假装没有看见他们三人，押解在各国犯案累累的鬼面佛带着大部队直接离开了。</p><p>而彦一这会儿之所以失魂落魄，一方面是因为想到仙道的伤势，另一方面他认为倘若自己做事能再细致一点，或许可以看穿鬼面佛的伎俩，假如一早有防备，就不至于被打了个措手不及。</p><p>想到这些，彦一陷入深深的自责当中，他的眼眶微微发红，紧抿着嘴唇忍住泪水。</p><p>崇原往手术室方向看了一眼，放在上衣口袋里的电话响了，他摸出来按下接听键。</p><p>“你们没事吧？”电话通了，白狼稍微松了口气。</p><p>“嗯，在医院。”</p><p>“那就好。我得尽快离开东京。”白狼在一家黑诊所刚刚处理完肩膀和腰侧的枪伤，身上缠着绷带，正在等他义兄的人马过来接应，“崇原，我欠你的算还清了。往后有什么事别再找我。我们毕竟走得不是同一条路。”</p><p>“好。不过假使你有困难随时可以联系我。”</p><p>“你清楚我是做什么行当的。我到了需要向外人求助的地步，恐怕气数已尽。”白狼轻笑了一声，“这样吧……虽说桑帛是我义父，我还有四个义兄弟，但他们到底不是我的家人，只能算利益关系。我也没有朋友。要是哪天我时运不济遭遇不测，你有能力的话就帮我收个尸，别让任何人在我死后践踏我的遗体，成吗？”</p><p>“成。”</p><p>“那我就放心了。对了，我的故乡在伊洛瓦底江中游西南面的密林里，具体位置我记不清了。若真有那么一天，你送我回去，找个干净点的地方把我埋了。谢了啊。”白狼自知前途凶险，鬼面佛的余党绝不会善罢甘休，他接下去几年势必会面临他们的仇杀。</p><p>其实白狼很清楚，他一旦遇害肯定死无全尸，崇原甚至压根无从得知他死在什么地方，不过给自己留个念想罢了——兴许有一天能魂归故里。只可惜把他养大的那头母狼被桑帛的手下打死了。</p><p>白狼以轻松的语调提前交待了遗言，不等崇原开口就挂断了电话。他站在小诊所的窗边望着外面纷纷扬扬的大雪，习惯性地抬手摸了摸挂在脖子上的狼牙。</p><p> </p><p>仙道做了个梦。他独自沿着大雪过后的湘南海朝远处一个发亮的出口前行。</p><p>海面上依稀闪烁着忽明忽暗的辉光，如同繁星坠入大海。</p><p>仙道感觉不到寒意，像是飘在空中似的，雪地里没有留下他的脚印。</p><p>夜空异常明澈，茫茫银河悬在眼前，美得令人惊叹。</p><p>这时，仙道抬眼看到正前方有个黑头发的小孩儿蹲在地上堆雪人，他像是受到了什么蛊惑似的，情不自禁地走过去蹲下身。</p><p>小孩儿抬起小脸，银河仿佛一瞬间散落进了他漆黑的瞳眸中。</p><p>仙道怔了一下，不由得寻思：这是谁家的孩子？长得也太可爱了吧。</p><p>小孩儿的鼻子冻得红红的，他以一副理所当然的口气对仙道说：“冷死了，抱我一下。”</p><p>“啊？”仙道不及反应，小孩儿已经扑进了他的怀里，他下意识地伸手将其搂住。</p><p>“我的嘴角很痛。”小孩儿像是受了委屈似的看着仙道。</p><p>仙道这才看到小孩儿的左侧嘴角有明显的淤青，他莫名感到心疼，低声问道：“怎么弄的？”</p><p>“叔叔喝醉了，打了我一拳，还把我扔进了柜子里。我好不容易跑出来的。”小孩儿稚嫩的声音里隐隐透出一丝惊惶，“真的很痛。”</p><p>“你的爸爸妈妈呢？……怎么不管你？”仙道揉了揉他后脑勺细软的头发。</p><p>“我们家着火了，爸爸妈妈不见了。姐姐说他们再也不会回来了。”小孩儿倾身搂住仙道的脖子，伏在了他的肩膀上，“你可不可以留下来？”</p><p>“嗯？”仙道偏过头望向那个发亮的出口，“可是……”</p><p>“你别走。”小孩儿可能哭了，瘦弱的肩膀微微发颤，连声调都变了，他用尽了全力，紧紧地抱着仙道不放，“你要去的那个地方一点都不好。”</p><p>“实在抱歉啊，要是我留在这里，我喜欢的人见不到我，他会很难过的。”仙道柔声劝哄，但说完他顿感茫然，脑海里一片混沌，他突然想不起来自己喜欢的人是谁了。</p><p>“不许走。”小孩儿固执地说，“我见不到你，我也会很难过的。”</p><p>仙道正想开口说话，耳畔倏忽传来一阵海浪声，他回过头循声瞧了一眼——千鹤子身着遇害当天穿的那件和服，从海上缓步走来。</p><p>“妈。”仙道抱着小孩儿站了起来，他的心房剧烈地跳动着。</p><p>千鹤子神情如故，在雪地里显得格外温柔。</p><p>“阿姨，你不要带他走。”小孩儿的眼睛里蓄满了泪水，他仍然不肯松开仙道分毫。</p><p>千鹤子到了近处，笑着问道：“那你能答应阿姨，往后照顾好我的孩子吗？”</p><p>“能！”小孩儿大声地回答，他使劲地擦掉快掉出来的眼泪，睫毛湿漉漉的。</p><p>“乖啦。”千鹤子把视线投向仙道，摸了摸他的脸颊，“小彰，回去吧。不要在这里逗留了。我知道你向往那头的亮光。可是待在黑夜里也没什么不好的，这样你才能拥有属于你的那颗星。”</p><p>“对不起，我……我没能把你救回来。”仙道终于觉得冷了，寒气从脚底心一个劲地往上冒，同时，他深爱着的那个人在他的脑海中清晰地浮现出来了。</p><p>“妈怎么会怪你呢？我永远爱着你。好孩子，快走吧，离开这里。他在另一头等你。”千鹤子的身形渐渐变得模糊不清，她好像漂了起来，消失在那条辽阔璀璨的星河中。</p><p>仙道抬头仰望，天空的西南面嵌着一颗极为明亮的星星。事实上是两颗。两颗星星几乎重叠在了一起，因而尤为夺目。双重星把他的视线吸引过去了。</p><p>至此，仙道觉得对母亲的死终于释怀了。</p><p> </p><p>仙道醒过来的时候，发现自己躺在本家的卧室里，右侧胸口传来阵阵刺痛，提醒着他还活在人世。</p><p>“嗨。”仙道转过脸看到盘腿坐在被铺旁的流川，哑着喉咙跟他打了个招呼。</p><p>“醒了？”流川抿了下唇角。</p><p>须贺拉开格子门走了进来，见仙道睁着眼睛，面露喜色，扬了下眉挨着流川坐了下来，故意用抱怨的口气说：“仙道彰，谁他妈让你帮我挡子弹了？我被迫欠你一条命，先说好，我可不会做牛做马报答你的。是你自找的。活该。”</p><p>仙道笑了笑，懒得搭腔，他稍微动了下身子，手一撑坐了起来。</p><p>“你干嘛？躺下。”流川有些紧张地扶住仙道。</p><p>“不用。你老公没你想象中这么弱。”仙道缓过来了，他露出惯有的招牌笑容。</p><p>“白痴。”流川悬着的心终于落回了原处。</p><p>“嘁，你昏迷了三天还不够弱吗？”须贺搭住流川的肩膀，“我还说要是你一直不醒，我就帮流川介绍个更优质的男朋友……”</p><p>“不需要。”流川打断了他。</p><p>“哎哟，流川枫，你怎么还是听不懂玩笑话啊？”</p><p>“总之我不需要。”</p><p>“须贺诚，请你把手从流川身上拿开。”</p><p>“妈的，你是东京醋王吗？碰一下怎么了？小气鬼。”须贺站起身，“算了算了，我去吩咐厨房给你们准备吃的。流川守了你整整三天，如果你觉得没什么大碍了，让他休息一会儿。”</p><p>说完，须贺走出卧室，顺便把仙道苏醒的消息通知垣悟和崇原等人，免得他们担心。</p><p>“三天没睡？”仙道伸手托着流川的脸，用拇指指腹抚触他的黑眼圈。</p><p>“没什么大不了的。”流川高度紧张的精神有所松懈，疲惫之感油然而生。</p><p>仙道往旁边挪了挪空出床尾，掀开被子对流川说：“过来。”</p><p>“我不困。”</p><p>“听话。”</p><p>流川用手背搓了下眼睛，没再拒绝，他脱下厚外套倒在了仙道的身旁。</p><p>仙道躺回床铺上，忍着痛有些费劲地把手臂从流川的颈下穿过当他的枕头。</p><p>“我会压到你。”流川连忙侧过身，尽可能地离仙道远一些。</p><p>“别担心，压到我我会叫醒你的。”仙道就势把流川搂进怀里，低头亲他的额头，轻声道歉，“对不起，我差点离开了你。”</p><p>“没下次了。”流川鼻子一酸，皱着眉头压下心头的余悸。</p><p>“我保证，绝对不会了。”</p><p>“嗯。”流川实在太累了，很快在仙道的亲吻下闭着眼睛睡着了。</p><p>仙道长出一口气，他依稀还能回想起梦里的情节。那个抱着他死活不肯撒手把他留下来的小孩儿不是别人，正是他身处黑暗中所能见到的唯一的星。他的流川枫。</p><p>流川睡得不太安稳，嘀嘀咕咕说了几句含混不清的梦话，他伸手环住仙道的腰。</p><p>仙道没由来地想起在医院里第一次见到流川，犹如梦里看到的那颗双重星，只一眼便再难移开目光。</p><p>卧房靠近回廊的那扇格子门拉开了三分之一用以通风，从这道缝隙看出去，庭院里白茫茫一片，积雪在阳光的照射下，闪耀着金灿灿的光点。</p><p>等来年早樱绽满枝头，或许再延迟几个月，仙道将心无旁骛地陪流川去加州留学。要是流川同意，琴音也没有异议，两人就能告别非法同居，步入真正的婚姻生活——仅属于他们的全新的生活。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>全文完</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>